Locura
by Thaly Black
Summary: Dicen que adolescencia y locura son sinónimos. La verdad, no lo sé, pero estos adolescentes, están muy, muy locos, tienen muchas ganas de divertirse y de vivir y lo peor de todo, es que su mal es contagioso. ¿Te atreves?
1. Prisas y atrancos

_La adolescencia es sinónimo de locura, aun que la adolescencia es mucho más. Son hormonas locas, ganas de vivir y mucha, mucha ilusión. De eso, les sobra a estos adolescentes, a los que, tras la edad del pavo, les ha llegado la locura._

**Disclaimer: **_No estoy forrada, no escribí Harry Potter, por ende, no soy Rowling, y cualquier intento de confundirme con ella, se verá seriamente truncado. Escribo esto solo con afán de divertirme, y determinados personajes (Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Regulus Black, Hestia Jones, Frank Longbottom, Alice Daniels, Mary Macdonald, Severus snape, Amelia y Edgar Bones) pertenecen a Rowling; otros(Destiny Taylor) pertenece a una muy buena amiga mía, __**Isilme Lupin**__, y los demás, son míos, íntegramente._

_La idea de este fic, no me pertenece a mí, si no a mi novio, que me la cedió (y más le valía). Se basa en publicar los capítulos el día en el que transcurren. Es decir: Publico este hoy, uno de septiembre, porque en el fic, es el uno de septiembre, y su pasa una semana en el fic, también pasará para nosotras. Me pareció una idea divertida, y que espero, aceptéis._

_Como siempre, esperar que lo dsifrutéis lo máximo posible._

_Ahora, APB Productions se complace de traeros una nueva paranoya de Thaly, Catufa (mi musa) y, como aporte a la esencia, mi Sirius Black particular xD_

_---------------------------------_

_1 Septiembre 1976_

1. Prisas y atrancos

Aquel verano, que tocaba a su fin, había sido un verano de cambios, muchos cambios, en la vida de James Potter. El mejor, y más grato de todos ellos, había sido el convivir con Sirius. Sirius Black, su mejor amigo, que había huído de su casa.

Pero aquello había sido a principios del verano, y en aquellos momentos, en los que estaban preparando sus baúles para empezar su sexto año en Hogwarts, no había nada que deseasen más que volver al colegio, uno a ver a su pelirroja del alma, y el otro a ver a todas las chicas que pasarían por su cama.

Eran las dos personas más completamente inseparables que nadie pudiese hallar. De hecho, si no fuese porque ambos eran heterosexuales, estarían juntos.

-Cornamenta, pásame los ingredientes de pociones que tengo debajo de tu cama-dijo el moreno más alto de los dos.

-Está bien, Canuto-respondió el de gafas, reprimiendo un bostezo.-Pero yo me meto en cama ya, que son las dos y media, y tenemos que levantarnos a las nueve, para llegar a Londres a una hora prudente.

-Así que esta noche nada de salir a despedirnos de las preciosas francesitas que viven en lo alto de la colina-murmuro Sirius con resignación.

-Joder, Canuto, ¿es que tú sólo piensas en follar?-preguntó James con sueño, dando unos golpecitos en la almohada, para acomodarla.

-La mayor parte del tiempo si-reconoció el chico de ojos grises, sin pizca de vergüenza, con su desparpajo natural.

James se echó a reír, negando con la cabeza, pero, secretamente aliviado. Porque, desde que había huído de su casa, Sirius había cambiado mucho, y se había pasado dos semanas enteras sin querer siquiera saber a cerca de las chicas. Y, de no ser por las francesitas muggles que vivían en lo alto de la colina del pueblo de James, el chico de gafas, se habría empezado a preocupar por la vida sexual de su amigo.

Porque la verdad, es que esas francesas...

Sirius se metió en cama también, cerrando su baúl con un desganado golpe de pie.

-Necesito hacer los diecisiete de una buena vez... en serio-gruñó.-Necesito hacer las cosas con magia, porque es que esto... es estresante...

-Aquí lo único estresante que hay eres tú, Canuto-espetó James apagando las luces.

-Buenas noches mi amor... sueña conmigo-le canturreó Sirius desde su cama.

-Como ahora tenga problemas para soñar con Lily, porque un baboso perro negro se me mete en la cama, te caparé-juró James antes de darse la vuelta nuevamente, y quedarse dormido.

-------

Aquel verano, su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, y todo, porque a su "querido" hermano mayor, se le había pasado pro la cabeza escaparse de casa, qeudando, por consiguiente, desheredado, y haciendo que todas sus responsabilidades para con el linaje de los Black, cayesen sobre él, sobre Regulus, que jamás había tenido otra preocupación que vivir la vida sin preocupaciones, y que se encontró, de un momento a otro, con las responsabilidades que habían sido de Sirius, y que, por poco, no lo ahogaban.

A veces, entendía, o al menos, creía entender los motivos que habían llevado a su hermano a huír, o al menos, eso creía, cuando su madre le hablaba de su futuro compromiso con alguna chiquilla de Sangre Limpia, es decir, cuando le hablaba del fin de su libertad.

Y el resultado de todo eso, era que no dormía bien, no, desde que su hermano se fue, dejándolo al borde de un abismo.

Se despertó de golpe, encontrándose con que la luz que se filtraba a través de las gruesas cortinas de terciopelo verde, era grisacea, la luz del amanecer. Se levantó de la cama, y se encontró, a los pies de esta, el baul que Kreacher, el elfo doméstico, había estado preparando la noche anterior.

Estaba a punto de empezar su quinto año en Hogwarts: el año de los TIMO, donde su hermano había sacado las mejores cualificaciones. Y eso, a pesar de que, teoricamente su hermano había muerto para los Black, era, como todas las hazañas de su hermano, un reto a superar.

Se metió en la ducha, dejando que los pensamientos funestos que recorrían su mente desde que Sirius se había fugado, se fuesen de su cabeza.

El no podía pensar en aquellas cosas. Él era un Black. Era el Black.

-------

Se podía decir, que Jeyne era diferente. O al menos, ella quería ser diferente. Diferente de todos, o bueno, de todas... De hecho, sus anhelos de ser diferente, la llevaban a cambiarse de color de pelo y de ojos todos los días, como ritual riguroso de buena mañana.

Y eso era lo que la había llevado aquella mañana, en la que empezaba Howarts, a sentarse ante el espejo, con una caja de zapatos llena de botes de pociones para cambiar el color del pelo, y otra con gotitas para cambiarse el color de los ojos. Así que, en cuanto se decidió, se aplicó, las gotas y la poción, antes de levantarse, mientras hacían efecto, y empezar a vestirse.

Sabía que su padre no aceptaba esas cosas, y eso le encantaba, porque, lo que tenía en común con su madre, era la tirria hacia su padre, y el gusto por las cosas extrañas para el ornamento corporal. De hecho, se puso unos vaqueros deshilachados y una camiseta azul eléctrico, a conjunto con el pelo, y los ojos, antes de salir de su habitación a despertar a su hermano, que todavía debía estar durmiendo, en su cuarto de niño bueno.

Entró en la habitación, que permanecía en penumbra, y, como un fogonazo azul, pues parecía relumbrar en la oscuridad, saltó encima de su hermano, haciendo que se despertase de golpe, pegando un grito, que ella identificó de dolor, cuando le piso, lo que ella supuso, que sería un tesoro.

-Siento haber matado a mis sobrinos-dijo soltando una carcajada, mientas se colocaba a horcajadas sobre el abdomen de su hermano.

-Enana, bájate-le dijo Justin mirándola con rabia.

-¿Por qué? Sólo quiero jugar-murmuró ella con una traviesa sonrisita.

-¿Le llamas jugar a aplastarme los huevos?-ironizó su hermano, apartándose el pelo dorado de delante de unos ojos azules como el cielo.

-Si a ti te gusta que te los aplaste no es mi problema-dijo su hermana con una carcajada, antes de levantarse, poniendo empeño en pisarle los genitales a su hermano con la rodilla, antes de salir de la habitación, carcajeándose, y dejándolo medio moribundo, con las manos en sus partes nobles, y maldiciéndola en arameo, entre sollozos.

De repente, una voz la hizo paralizarse y girarse.

-Jeyne Darcy. Que sea la última vez que golpeas a tu hermano de esa manera-dijo su padre con firmeza.-De él depende la continuidad de nuestra estirpe. No se te ocurra volver a hacer peligrar nuestra histórica continuidad.

La chica soltó una carcajada.

-Papá, por el amor de Merlín, no digas tonterías-dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa.-Por mucho que le machaque los huevos a mi hermano, no sucederá nada, porque, al menos de momento, no tiene a nadie con quien usarlos-dijo con una risita

Y sin decir más, salió al balcón, para que el frío aire del final del verano de Cornualles le bañase la piel una última vez antes de partir hacia Hogwarts.

-------

Se había pasado la mayor parte del verano encerrada en casa, básicamente porque quería evitar, a toda costa, encontrarse con él, después de que le hubiese llamado Sangre Sucia la tarde después de los TIMO's, cuando ella había acudido a defenderlo de los ataques del grupito de Potter. La verdad era que estaba muy disgustada con él. No por el hecho de que le hubiese llamado Sangre Sucia, ya que a eso, al menos, estaba acostumbrada, porque parecía ser la palabra favorita de la mayor parte de los Slytherin a la hora de referirse a ella. Lo que verdaderamente había molestado a Lily, fue que él no le agradeciera su ayuda; es más, que la despreciase.

De modo que, ese verano, lo había pasado con Mary, a la que había llevado a su casa, y con la que había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo, saliendo al cine, de compras, o a tomar algo, ya que, debido a la condición de hijas de muggles, que ambas compartían, podían divertirse juntas en un lugar tan lejano al hogar de la pelirroja. Porque la amiga de Lily, Mary Macdonald, era una escocesa de pura cepa, que compartía con Lily otras cosas a parte de la condición de hijas de muggles. Mary era pelirroja. Desde luego, no tanto como Lily, pero tenía el cabello de un color rojizo anaranjado, muy especial, y unos ojazos azules, que la hacían aparentar fragilidad, cuando ella, en realidad, de frágil, tenía más bien poco. Al menos, desde que los Slytherin la habían atacado, por ser hija de muggles, y había sacado un carácter al que más valía temer.

Y allí estaban, ambas, sentadas ante un suculento desayuno, cocinado expresamente por Laura Evans, la madre de Lily, y una mujer maravillosa en muchos sentidos, por ejemplo, en el sentido de que cocinaba como los ángeles.

-¿Tu crees que podremos llegar a Londres sin que Snape se nos cruce en el camino?-preguntó Mary con la boca llena de cereales.

-Supongo, Mary, desde luego, si hemos logrado evitarlo todo el verano, no creo que nos vaya a importunar ahora, que quedan cuatro horas para tomar el tren-razonó la pelirroja untándose una tostada con miel.

-De todas formas, como se atreva a acercarse, lo convierto en el sapo lleno de verrugas que es por dentro...

-No te pases, Mary...

-¿Que no me pase? Lils, te llamó Sangre Sucia cuando fuiste a ayudarlo porque Potter y sus cabestros, quiero decir... amigos, se metieron con él...

-De todas formas, Mary, no es cuestión de que hagas magia y te expulsen-dijo la pelirroja con suavidad.

-Mira que a veces eres prefecta, eh-le recriminó Mary cariñosamente.-Por hacer magia accidental, no expulsan a nadie, y la magia accidental, a veces, puede controlarse...

Lily soltó una carcajada, mientras su amiga se recogía el pelo en un moño con palillos chinos, y atacaba a una nueva taza de cereales.

-------

Aquello había sido lo más parecido a una luna de miel, que Alice se había imaginado nunca, pero que sus padres le hubiesen dejado irse con Frank todo el mes de agosto a Douglas, en la ilsa de Manx, a una casa que los Longbottom tenían allí, había sido un sueño recién cumplido para la rubia. Pero ambos, ella y Frank, sabían que sus familias estaba encantadas con su noviazgo, básicamente, porque eran dos familias de Sangre Limpia que se habían enlazado de modo natural, sin intermediarios ni imposiciones.

Y ambos habían sido felices aquellas cuatro semanas, devorando chocolate y piel en su nidito de amor, aun que llegase el momento de volver, y de no estar tan juntos como les gustaría a ambos.

-Alice, princesa, despierta, que nos vamos a Londres, al Caldero Chorreante, a recoger lo que le hemos encargado a Tom para empezar el curso.

La rubia lo miró con sus dulces ojos color miel, mientras se desperezaba lentamente, y se levantaba de la cama, sin poder evitar sonrojarse ante Frank, a pesar de que el chico la hubiese visto desnuda docenas de veces con anterioridad. Ella sabía que no era una diosa de la belleza, pero él se la comía con la mirada, la mayoría de ocasiones en las que, como en ese instante,estaban a solas.

Ambos eran callados, pero esa era una de las bazas fuertes de su relación, básicamente porque se entendían sin palabras, con amor.

-Frank, cielo, ¿vamos a aparecernos?-preguntó con suavidad, acariciándole la mejilla, ya vestida.

El chico tomó, con suavidad, la mano de su novia entre las suyas, y se la acarició, antes de besársela, y abrazarla.

-Si, mi niña, vamos a aparecernos.

Y, cuando todavía no había acabado de pronunciar esas palabras, la rubia ya estaba sintiendo como era embutida en una presión mágica. Acababan de desaparecerse.

-------

Habían estado juntos todo el verano. Como una pareja joven, recién consolidada en junio, y, sinceramente, a Remus le importaba más bien poco que ella fuese un año más pequeña que él, porque era todo lo que necesitaba, lo que le faltaba. Era alta, aun que no tanto como él, y delgadita. A él le encantaban las chicas delgaditas. Y estaba como una completa cabra. Y eso, era lo que más le gustaba de ella.

La despertó, y la miró, somnolienta, con aquel simpático pijama de mariposas, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa cargada de cariño. Sabía que su relación avanzaba despacio, a pesar de que a él le gustaba ir sobre seguro, y tomarse las cosas con calma.

Pero se habían pasado todo el verano juntos, y habían adquirido un grado de confianza insuperable.

-Erika, preciosa, tenemos que irnos-susurró levantándose.

-¿A donde?-preguntó ella parpadeando débilmente.

-A Kings Cross, al tren, a Hogwarts...-dijo él empezando a vestirse.- Y date prisa, que falta a penas una hora-añadió luego empezando a guardar cosas en su baúl.

-Joder, Remus, y me despiertas ahora-protestó ella, saltando de la cama y empezando a vestirse a toda velocidad, hablando a toda mecha.-Todavía tenemos que desayunar, y llegar a la otra punta de la ciudad, y después ver a mis niñas-dijo con una sonrisa-Y tu tienes que ver a los capullos de tus amigos.

Remus esbozó una sonrisa, cuando la chica, que intentaba ponerse un pantalón al tiempo que caminaba, se caía sobre el trasero.Se acercó a ella y la levantó en el aire, antes de darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Venga, preciosa, date prisa. Yo ya estoy listo.-dijo antes de cerrar su baúl con una llave mágica, y guardarla en su bolsillo.

-------

El trayecto en el coche del Ministerio de Magia se hacía largo, muy, muy largo. Habían salido de Bedford a las cinco de la mañana, porque su madre, Susan, se había empeñado. Se notaba que no estaba acostumbrada a viajar en trasportes muggles, pero su padre, Anthony Bones, se había agenciado un Cadillac negro del Ministerio, para disimular ante los muggles, porque no era muy normal que un ejecutivo no tuviese coche.

Amy jugueteaba con la cola de su gato, Binby, mientras avanzaban con lentitud; y se preguntaba si llegaría a tiempo al Expreso de Hogwarts.

-Papá, ¿podrías pisarle un poco más?-preguntó con suavidad, rascando el pelaje negro de Binby, tras las orejas del gato.

-Hija, no puedo forzarlo, no es mío-dijo su padre sin apartar los ojos de la carretera.

-Papá, por Merlín, tenemos que llegar antes de las once.-protestó ella.

-Amy, cállate un rato-dijo su hermano, Edd.

-No me callo, enano, es que no lo entiendes-dijo con disgusto.-Tenemos que llegar antes de las once, porque tengo que encontrarme con Lyanna, para preguntarle un par de cosas-dijo con suavidad.

-¿Lyanna?-preguntó Edd con interés.

-No le gustas, Eddie-canturreó Amy con suavidad.

-¿Y tú que sabes?-espetó él con el cuello enrojecido.

-Lo sé, y punto-dijo ella poniéndose un rizo rubio tras la oreja.

-Mientes-gruñó Edd.

-Si eres feliz pensando eso-le espetó ella.

-Amelia y Edgar, quiero silencio. Ahora.-dijo su padre, imponiendo el respeto necesario.

Amy se calló, tranquila. Acababan de entrar en Londres. Y, por mucho que le jodiese a su hermano, Lyanna, su mejor amiga, no estaba por él. Por otro chico de ojos grises si, pero con el pelo ligeramente más negro que Edd.

-------

Su mirada vagaba desesperada por el jardín de la chica. Necesitaba verla, y lo peor de todo, es que era consciente de que ella lo había estado evitando. Así que, sabiendo que no la vería cara a cara hasta que estuviesen en el tren, se encogió de hombros y se encaminó hacia su casa.

Podía ir a llamar a la puerta, pero, si ella no quería verlo, no valía de nada forzar un encuentro, básicamente, porque creía que no estaba preparado para ver la furia, la decepción y el desprecio en sus ojos color esmeralda.

Severus entró en su casa y preparó su baúl, antes de tomar un pellizco de polvos Flu.

-Madre, me voy.

No recibió respuesta, pero tampoco la aguardaba. Oyó un ronquido, procedente del sofá, que le indicó que su padre todavía dormía la borrachera de coñac con poción de dormir.

Apartó la vista del rostro de su madre, que no podía hablar, debido a los huesos descolocados de su mandíbula, recién descolocados por su padre.

Eileen Prince... una mujer brillante, reducida a un amasijo de lágrimas.

Severus se acercó a ella y le acarició el suave pelo negro.

-Sé fuerte, madre.-murmuró con suavidad.-Algún día... algún día...

-Te quiero, hijo-dijo su madre, con todo el esfuerzo que le supuso.

Snape asintió, echó los polvos Flu en la chimenea, y se desapareció hacia el Caldero Chorreante.

-------

Destiny salió corriendo de la habitación de su hermana, con una camiseta verde, sin mangas, recién robada. La verdad era que su hermana le dejaba la ropa, siempre que se la pidiese, pero la emoción de robarla, no la cambiaba por nada del mundo.

Se vistió apresurada, ante el espejo, y se volvió hacia su hermana, que en aquel momento salía de la ducha, ya vestida.

Siempre quiso ser como su hermana, pero, por mucho que lo intentase, y se vistiese con su ropa, no lo lograba. No era capaz de, aun siendo bajita, desprender toda la seguridad que ella desprendía. Seguridad en sí misma, a pesar de, con diecisiete años medir un metro cincuenta y cinco. Si, Lyanna medía lo mismo que Destiny, a pesar de ser dos años mayor.

Destiny veía a su hermana como una especie de mejor amiga, porque se lo contaban todo la una a la otra, a pesar de estar en casas diferentes. Lyanna tenía lo que le faltaba a Destiny, seguridad y firmeza en sus propósitos. Y Destiny tenía lo que le faltaba a Lyanna, inocencia y dulzura.

Si no fuese porque los ojos de la mayor atesoraban más sabiduría, de esa que aportan los años, podrían pasar perfectamente por gemelas.

Ambas castañas, de ojos verdosos, y narices respingonas. Casi gemelas.

-Dest, nena, la próxima vez que quieras pillar una camiseta, me avisas-dijo la mayor cerrando su baúl con un movimiento de la varita.

-Está bien, lo haré-prometió, como siempre, la menor, con una sonrisa de diablilla, antes de atarse el pelo.

En aquel momento, la voz de su madre, muggle, las llamó desde la cocina.

-Niñas, vuestro padre os va a llevar a la estación, no podéis llegar tarde el primer día.-gritó.

-Todos los años lo mismo-se quejó Lyanna acabando de alistar el baúl de su hermana.-mamá, no hace falta que hagas venir a papá desde el Ministerio, yo me puedo aparecer con Dest.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó su madre entrando en la habitación.

-Claro-dijo la chica con desparpajo.-Soy la mejor de mi curso, ¿recuerdas?-dijo con una sonrisa, antes de reducir los baúles de ella y su hermana para transportarlos en los bolsillos.-A ver, nena, ven que nos vamos a aparecer.

-¿Donde?-preguntó Destiny con desconfianza. Nunca se había aparecido, y no era que no se fiase de su hermana. Era simplemente que...

-En el Caldero Chorreante, queda prácticamente al lado de Kings Cross-explicó.-Venga, acércate.

-Niñas, le diré a vuestro padre que os escriba con la lechuza-dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

-Vale, mamá. Cuídate-dijo la chica de quince años.

-Y vosotras, sed buenas, y estudiar.

-Todos los años lo mismo-protestó Lyanna nuevamente.

Y sin decir nada más, se desapareció con su hermana hacia el Caldero Chorreante.

-------

Su madre lo levantó temprano aquella mañana, en comparación a cómo lo levantaba normalmente.

-Peter, cielo mío, es el primero de septiembre-dijo con dulzura.

El chico se levantó de la cama, con una sonrisa. Por fin, después de dos meses, volvería a Hogwarts, con sus amigos, y con ella. Porque si, Peter Pettigrew estaba enamorado, aterradoramente enamorado. De una chica de su curso, muy guapa, que se había sentado delante de él en los examenes del TIMO.

Todavía recordaba su olor a coco, su pelo dorado y sus ojos del color de la hierba fresca.Y la mirada de preocupación que le había dedicado cuando entregó el examen, como queriendo asegurarse de que lo entregaba correctamente. Si, Peter entendió, mientras devoraba las tostadas que su madre le había preparado, que había encontrado a la mujer de sus sueños.

-------

Se despertó, con el sol golpeándole el rostro, y notando un brazo sobre su torso desnudo. Se incorporó levemente, y se encontró con una cabellera castaña rojiza, rizada y revuelta, y con unos labios rojos, como grana. Al su otro lado, una chica menuda, rubia, dormía. Ambas desnudas.

Y entonces recordó. Borrachera, dos chicas para él, una de las mejores experiencias de su vida. Las dos vírgenes, y solitas, para él.

Se levantó de la cama, y empezó a vestirse a toda velocidad.

-Donny, ¿Qué haces?-preguntó una de ellas, con voz de gatita desvalida.

Se giró. La rubia.

-Me tengo que ir, Kath-dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se ponía una camiseta.

-Es verdad-asintió ella-Los ejecutivos tenéis asuntos importantes que atender-dijo empezando a vestirse.-Amber-murmuró, despertando a su compañera.-Donny tiene que irse.

La castaña se levantó apresurada, y empezó a vestirse. Cuando estuvieron listas, Don las acompañó a la puerta, y las despidió con sendos besos en los labios.

Una vez solo, puso orden al pequeño apartamento de su primo, que le dejaba cuando necesitaba usarlo de picadero.

Era insultantemente sencillo tirarse a quinceañeras, fingiendo que se era un ejecutivo de veintipocos. La verdad, demasiado fácil para su gusto. Y aun encima, una vez en Hogwarts, tenía que rivalizar con Redford y Black, para conseguir llevarse a la cama al mayor número de ellas posible. Y lo peor de todo, era que Black, a pesar de ser un año más pequeño, era un máquina.

Puso un poco más de orden, antes de desaparecerse hacia el Caldero Chorreante.

-------

La chica llevaba lista más de dos horas, sentada ante la televisión, esperando a que su hermano, el gran capullo de los magos mestizos, bajase de dormir, porque en menos de quince minutos, tenían que tomar el tren que los llevaría a Hogwarts, y lo peor era que el anormal de su hermano Jack no se levantaba.

Beth suspiró, cansada, antes de mirarse otra vez al espejo. El pelo rubio y ondulado estaba casi perfecto, y sus ojos brillaban con la ilusión de un primer día. No sabía a quien pretendía impresionar, porque, desde luego, a ella no le interesaban los chicos. Al menos, no de momento.

Subió las escaleras a toda velocidad, y entró en la habitación de Jack,a tiempo para ahogar un grito, que, de haber estado su madre viva, le habría provocado una parada cardíaca.

Su hermano con tres chicas en la cama. Los cuatro desnudos.

-JACOB REDFORD, ¿QUE COJONES SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?

Los cuatro durmientes se despertaron, y miraron a la rubia de un metro cincuenta, que estaba apostada ante la puerta, convertida en una especie de basilisco de ojos verdes.

-¿Esta es tu hermanita?-preguntó una chica, mirándola con curiosidad. Era morena, y bastante mona, todo debe decirse.

-Si, ¿Que pasó, Beth?-preguntó su hermano mirándola detenidamente.-¿Y por qué cojones estás tan arreglada?

-Estoy así de arreglada, Jack, porque no sé si lo sabías, pero nos quedan menos de quince minutos para tomar el tren.

-Ah... bueno, ve tú, yo me apareceré luego-dijo él estirándose plácidamente.-No voy a ser descortés con mis amigas, ¿no crees?

Bethany miró a su hermano, tan parecido a ella, con los ojos verdes, idénticos a los suyos, entrecerrados.

-No, claro que no-dijo ella con suavidad.-Yo lo seré por tí-dijo antes de, sin saber de donde sacó las fuerzas, tomar a las tres amiguitas de su hermano y arrancarlas, literalmente, de la cama.-Y más te vale que cuando suba estés listo-dijo, mientras las arrastraba, desnudas, por las escaleras abajo.

Jack sacudió la cabeza molesto. No le gustaba despertarse con gritos. Y menos los de su hermana. La verdad era que se llevaban bastante mal, pero por cosas de la edad, debe suponerse. El caso, es que se vistió y cerró su baúl con un hechizo, al tiempo que Beth entraba de nuevo en su cuarto.

-Si mamá estuviese viva la matarías del disgusto-musitó ella con tristeza.

-Venga, princesita, te prometo que no haré nunca más nada así-prometió abrazándola. -¿Me perdonas?

Ella asintió, abrazándolo, antes de sentir como los embutían.

-------

Salió de casa, con su prima. Hestia caminaba por Londres, arrastrando su baúl, con su prima Sophie, que arrastraba el suyo, comentando sobre los culos de los chicos que se cruzaban.

-Joder, Soph, ¿No te parece que el rubito ese está para un polvazo?-preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras cruzaban la acera hacia Kings Cross.

-Si... murmuró la morena con suavidad, mientras entraban en la estación.

-Joder, este año... me voy a poner las botas-dijo la chica de ojos azules.

-Hestia, tenemos los TIMO's este año-le recordó Sophie.

-Anda, niña, no me seas amargada-la reprendió Hestia con una sonrisa, que se borró de su cara casi al instante.-Anda, mira, si es Sanders, la guarra esa...

-Hest, te estás pasando-dijo Sophie con suavidad, pero sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

-Nena, no es por nada, pero la chica que esté con el amor de la vida de mi prima favorita, será una zorra, pese a quien le pese-le dijo Hestia.

Sophie se volvió tan rápido que casi se cae, para ver como Remus Lupin... Su Remus Lupin, entraba en la estación con su novia, con la que había empezado en junio. Notó como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-Eh, nena, no, no se te ocurra llorar, y menos por un chico.-le dijo su prima con suavidad, tomándola de la mano.

-Hestia... no lo entiendes... tengo motivos... motivos para quererlo...-susurró Sophie secándose las lágrimas con acritud.-Motivos, que, me da la sensación, Erika Sanders, no conoce...

-Pues, cuando llegue el momento, úsalos, pero hasta ahora, cielo, sonrisa y pecho fuera-dijo Hestia, logrando arrancar una sonrisa de los labios de su prima.

-------

Se despertó de golpe. El reloj de Londres acababa de dar las diez y media. Tenía que llegar a la estación, y no le quedaba más remedio que correr, y mucho, si quería llegar a tiempo. Saltó de la cama y se puso lo primero que encontró, antes de meter a Jimbow en su jaula y agarrar el asa del baúl antes de empezar a correr, escaleras abajo, tras dejarle una nota de despedida a su padre, que roncaba en el sofá, durmiendo la mona.

Si, su padre, Ian Rushmore, bebía, bebía mucho, hasta perder el sentido, y luego le pegaba, e intentaba... bueno, lo que intentaba o dejase de intentar se quedaba tras la puerta de su casa, mientras ella bajaba corriendo las escaleras, con su baúl rebotando a sus espaldas.

Echó a correr por la calle, y derrapó en un par de aceras, al doblar la esquina, porque le quedaban, al menos, quince calles, llenas de tráfico, antes de llegar a Kings Cross, y el asma estaba empezando a hacer aparición.

Siguió corriendo, esquivando ancianas lentas que caminaban con sus perros, esquivando jóvenes repartidores de... de todo, y justo estaba cruzando un paso de peatones, cuando un coche frenó en seco, justo delante de ella.

-¡DIANE!-se volvió hacia el coche, y esbozó una enorme sonrisa.-Ven, te llevamos a la estación.

Y ella, sin dudar, entró.

-------

En el Caldero Chorreante reinabauna apacible tranquilidad, hasta que, de pronto, dos adolescentes de unos dieciséis años, salieron de la chimenea, todos ellos, pelo negro y ropas llenas de ceniza.

-Canuto, la próxima vez que viajemos con polvos Flu, intenta darme margen-se quejó el de gafas, con el pelo revuelto más de lo normal en él.

-Vale, vale... será que no soñaste con Lily, como era tu deseo, colega, pero, ya te vale, el del humor de perros soy yo, no tú.-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

Parecía que James iba a replicar algo, pero de repente, un fogonazo de llamas verdes, que casi los alcanza, escupió a dos adolescentes bastante peculiares. Él, alto y desgarbado, se sentó en una silla, mientras que ella, bajita, y estrafalaria, con el pelo azul eléctrico, y los ojos a juego, los saludó con una sonrisa.

-¡Hey! Jeyne, ¿Que tal el verano?-preguntó James con una sonrisa.

-El verano, caluroso, como siempre-dijo ella con una pequeña carcajada.-Y vosotros dos, por lo que veo, tán buenos como de costumbre-añadió con una pícara sonrisilla.

-Jeyne, preciosa, de verdad, no me hagas hablar, porque esos rizos azules te quedan de maravilla, y un hombre tiene necesidades-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa perruna.

La chica soltó una carcajada, justo antes de volverse hacia donde dos personas acababan de aparecerse.

Y como si de un rayo azulado se tratase, saltó hacia la chica que se había soltado de su novio, y la abrazó con todas y cada una de sus fuerzas.

-Alice, mi niña, por Merlín, te juro que te he hechado un montón de menos...

-Y yo, nena, y yo...-dijo Alice acariciándole el pelo, azul, a su amiga.-Por cierto, me gustaba más cuando lo llevabas verde fosforito-añadió con una sonrisa.

-Si, pero un imbécil me dijo que parecía que usase mocos en lugar de gomina-dijo mirando mal a su hermano, que hablaba con Frank, su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué pasa?-se defendió el rubio con una sonrisa.-Si parecía que te hubiese estornudado un dragón, no es mi problema-le dijo con una carcajada general.

De repente, las llamas volvieron a alzarse verdes, y en esa ocasión, escupieron a una figura solitaria, que cargaba con un baúl desvencijado. Severus Snape.

Alice lo saludó con una sonrisa, a la que él respondió con un movimiento de cabeza, y Jeyne le hizo un saludo con la mano, pero Sirius y James lo miraron, uno con asco y el otro rallando al odio, casi.

Pero antes de que nadie más pudiese mover un músculo, dos cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo. Es decir, dos personas quisieron aparecerse al mismo tiempo, en el mismo sitio, y se produjo una pequeña explosión, haciendo que todos cayesen al suelo, mientras el reloj de Londres empezaba a dar las once de la mañana.

Cuando lograron levantarse, se encontraron con que había cuatro personas más en el bar. Cuatro estudiantes de Hogwarts, para ser más exactos.

Jack Redford, rival de Sirius en el arte de la conquista, y rival de James en el campo de juego. Su hermana, Bethany Redford, una de las mejores amigas de Jeyne, y también muy buena amiga de Alice.

Destiny Taylor, a la que Jeyne y Beth no podían ver ni en pintura, a pesar de que Beth y ella perteneciesen a la misma casa. Y su hermana, Lyanna Taylor, chiquitita pero matona, sobre todo con los hombres.

Se creó una conmoción a la hora de salir del Caldero Chorreante, porque, el reloj de Londres seguía tocando, para anunciar que eran las once de la mañana, y todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts se precipitaron hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo, creando un tapón del que, nadie se explica, como lograron salir.

-------

Peter llegó a la estación y se encontró con su mejor amigo, Remus Lupin, y la chica tan guapa que tenía como novia. Aun que el amor de su vida, aquella chica tan absolutamente preciosa, era mucho, mucho más guapa.

-Remus, ¿qué tal las vacaciones?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Bien, Pet, ¿y las tuyas?-preguntó el castaño con una afable sonrisa.-¿Lograste algo con la chica de la que me hablaste?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-No, no, es que ni siquiera sé su nombre. Me suena de haberla visto en Hogwarts muchas veces, pero no la conozco personalmente-explicó el chico, apartándose de un imponente coche negro que acababa de aparcar delante de la estación.

De él salió, ni más ni menos, que Regulus Black, el hermano de otro de sus mejores amigos. Sirius Black.

-¿Te ha contado Sirius lo de este verano?-preguntó luego el chico rubio a su amigo licántropo, en voz muy, muy baja.

-Si, la verdad es que lo entiendo, hasta cierto punto. Sirius no los soportaba, ni a sus ideales, ni a la forma de coartar su libertad; de hecho, lo que me sorprende, es que haya aguantado tanto allí-dijo con suavidad, al tiempo que Erika se separaba de él y corría hacia su mejor amiga, Amy, que acababa de bajarse de un coche.-Yo, de haber estado en su lugar, lo habría hecho antes-reconoció Remus en voz baja.

-Si, Remus, pero Sirius estaba asustado. Aguantó hasta que no pudo más. Él no es de los que se rinden y huyen si no de los que luchan-dijo Peter orgulloso de Sirius.

-Lo sé, Peter, lo sé... por cierto, ¿no son ellos los que encabezan esa marabuta de gente que corre hacia nosotros?-preguntó de pronto apartando a Peter de en medio.

Justo en aquel momento, llegaron en un coche, Lily, Mary y Diane. Tres chicas que, si bien no eran amigas de Remus, estaban muy cerca de serlo, ya que, Lily compartía con él el puesto de prefecta, y se llevaban muy bien. Y Diane, podía ver él, era una chica que había sufrido mucho, aun que, así, de buenas a primeras, no se le notase. y Mary, era un encanto de chica, al menos, eso demostraban sus sonrisas y gestos de ayuda a todo el mundo.

Todos estaban charlando en grupos, amigos con amigos, contándose sus hazañas veraniegas, cuando se escuchó un pitido procedente del Expreso de Hogwarts, que los hizo reaccionar a todos al mismo tiempo.

Lily, con su baúl en una mano, y con la otra aferrándo las manos de Mary y Diane, entró en el tren, dejando sus cosas en un compartimento libre, antes de salir a ayudar a Jeyne y Beth a subir el suyo, al igual que Hestia y Sophie, que habían llegado con tiempo de sobra, y se disponían a ayudar a sus amigas.

En otra puerta, Lyanna se apresuraba en ayudarle a Destiny a subir su baúl, mientras Amy hacía lo propio con Erika, cuyo novio parecía haberse olvidado de ella al encontrarse con sus amigos.

Y en otra puerta, los Merodeadores se afanaban por subir sus cosas al tren antes de que se cerrasen las puertas, al igual que Frank, Justin y Edd un poco más hacia el final del tren. Y, cómo no, Jack y don se paseaban por el andén con sus andares de gigoló en celo, intentando que las jovencitas picasen su anzuelo, para ser desvirgadas en los baños del Expreso.

Finalmente, el tren partió, y quien más y quien menos, todos lograron estar a bordo en ese momento.

-------

En un compartimento, cuatro chicas se reencontraban entre ellas, después de dos meses sin verse, excepto dos de ellas, que los habían pasado juntas.

-Chicas, de verdad, me alegro un montonazo de estar otra vez con vosotras-dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

-Y yo, nenas, os he echado muchísimo de menos-corroboró Diane, con una dulce sonrisa.

-Pues, de la forma en que estás vestida... cualquiera diría que no-le dijo Mary mordaz, pero con cariño.

Y Diane, desde que salió de su casa, se fijó por primera vez en cómo iba vestida. Y no se ruborizó porque ella estaba por encima de esas cosas.

Tenía una escueta, muy, muy escueta mini falda vaquera, tan corta que casi se le veía el culo al caminar, y una camiseta con un encaje, únicamente, para tapar el sujetador.

-Es que pillé lo primero que encontré, porque me levanté y media-explicó con una sonrisa.

-Ya, cielo, te creemos-dijo Alice, dando a entender lo contrario.

-Es la verdad... además, yo no me pasé un mes desaparecida con un chicarrón de séptimo, en una isla casi desierta, haciendo Merlín sabe qué-dijo con una sonrisa, desviando la atención hacia Alice.

La rubia se puso del mismo color que el pelo de Lily, y Mary soltó una carcajada.

-¡Anda ya! ¿Te lo tiraste?-preguntó con una sonrisa ávida de noticias.

-Fijo que si, ¿no ves como se pone roja?-dijo Diane con una sonrisa.

Alice miró a Lily, en busca de ayuda, que la pelirroja prestó con rapidez.

-Dejadla en paz, si no quiere decir nada, está en su derecho, al fin y al cabo, es algo entre ella y Frank-expuso la pelirroja, con la presteza de quien explica para qué sirve la sangre de dragón.-Aun que, claro, si nos lo quieres contar...-añadió, tentativa.

Diane y Mary estallaron en carcajadas.

-La verdad, me parecería más productivo que tú nos contases por qué has estado evitando a Snape durante todo el verano-dijo la rubia, saliendo del paso con elegancia.

La pelirroja lo meditó unos instantes, antes de contestar.

-Le ofrecí mi ayuda cuando estaba en apuros, y la rechazó-dijo con suavidad.

-Y te insultó-secundó Mary.

-Ese no es el punto-replicó Lily con firmeza. -El caso es que me rechazó y me humilló, a mi, que lo consideraba mi amigo. Y desde entonces, se acabó para mi-dijo tajante.-Fin de la historia.

-Bien, bien-dijo Diane entusiasmada, antes de volverse hacia Alice.-¿Estás segura de que no nos lo vas a contar?-preguntó luego con una traviesa sonrisista.

-------

No muy lejos de allí, en un compartimento, se encontraban otras cuatro chicas, dos de ellas, prácticamente idénticas, que comentaban su verano con otras dos.

-Lyanna, cuéntame qué pasó con Black-pidió Amy con una sonrisa, al tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza de su gato.

-La verdad, no hay mucho que contar-reconoció la castaña con disgusto.-Cuando nos íbamos en el tren, a casa, en junio, me arrinconó en un pasillo y me habló al oído.-explicó con suavidad.

-¿Y que te dijo?-preguntó Destiny con avidez.-¿Y por qué no me contaste nada?-increpó luego.

-No te dije nada, porque yo no le doy importancia... y decir... simplemente me preguntó si quería ir a pasar un rato con él, en el baño-añadió soltando una risita.

-¿Que no tiene importancia?-soltó Erika-¡Por Merlín! Es el tío que te gusta, y te ha propuesto... un polvo en los baños del Expreso... ¿Por qué a mi no me pasan esas cosas?-añadió luego con un suspiro.

-Porque tu novio es demasiado políticamente correcto para ello-dijo Destiny con una sonrisa-Y políticamente capullo también. ¿Dónde se supone que está?-preguntó con un gruñido.

-Está con sus amigos, porque hace dos meses que no los ve... -dijo Erika con suavidad. La verdad, le había jodido que Remus la dejase así tirada, sin ningún tipo de explicación, pero al fin y al cabo, ella había dormido durante dos meses, pegada a él como una lapa. No se molestaría por una tontería.-A todo esto, Lyanna, ¿Que le contestaste a Black?-preguntó avidamente.

La castaña enarcó una ceja, antes de soltar una risita.

-Es obvio, creo-dijo ella, muy complacida consigo misma.

-¿Te tiraste a Sirius Black?-preguntó Amy con un gritito emocionado.

-Amy, me da la sensación de que la ancianita sorda de Bressay no te ha escuchado-ironizó Destiny.

-Si, me tiré a Sirius Black-reconoció Lyanna con una carcajada.

-Y después dice que no hay mucho que contar-masculló Destiny.

-Bueno, es que fue solo eso. Un polvo-replicó su hermana.-No tuvo la mayor importancia.

-Ya, pero a ti te gusta Black.-puntualizó Amy.

-¿Y que?-dijo Lyanna alzando una ceja.

-Que te has tirado al tío que te mola-dijo Erika emocionada.

-La verdad... bueno... si. Pero sé lo que puedo esperar de él y lo que no-explicó a sus amigas.-Y sé que para él fue un polvo más, y que no va a haber nada más entre nosotros-dijo.

-Eso es lo que tu piensas-dijo Amy emocionada. Destiny la secundó asintiendo con la cabeza, totalmente convencida.

-Es lo que yo quiero-dijo Lyanna con firmeza.

-Pero no lo que queremos nosotras-dijo Erika con una sonrisa.-Y, créeme, cuando te aseguro que Sirius Black se morirá por tus huesos antes de que termine el curso.

-Es una promesa-asintieron Amy y Destiny con sendas sonrisas.

-------

En un compartimento en el que el sol entraba a raudales, cuatro chicas charlaban animadamente, al menos tres de ellas, porque una cuarta tenía expresión de funeral, a pesar de que sus amigas intentasen desesperadamente, animarla.

-Vamos, cielo... si en el fondo, Lupin no la quiere-dijo Jeyne con una sonrisa, intentando animar a Sophie.

-Entonces, eso significa que está con ella, incluso sin quererla. Lo que es peor-dijo la morena en voz baja, con tristeza.

-Si, pero cabría la posibilidad de que te quisiese a ti-dijo su prima, Hestia, con una carcajada juguetona.-Además, tu sabes algo sobre él... eso que no quieres contarle a nadie, y cuando llegue el momento, debes jugar todas tus bazas.

-Pero Hest, no lo entiendes-dijo la chica apesadumbrada.-Quiero que él sea feliz.-dijo con suavidad.-Y si su felicidad está al lado de Sanders, tendré que aceptarlo y joderme-musitó.

-Sophie, lo último que se pierde es la esperanza. Eso te lo garantizo-dijo Beth con una sonrisa.-Aun que eso, niñas mías, os pasa por interesaros por los chicos.-añadió.-Si fuéseis como yo, y no os preocupaseis por ellos, no lo pasaríais tan mal-explicó.

-Beth, que tu hermano sea una de las criaturas que más follan y menos cumplen de este mundo, no quiere decir que todos los tíos sean iguales-replicó Hestia con una sonrisa-Los hay fieles, y también cariñosos.-te lo garantizo-añadió la morena.

-Bueno, tal vez sea porque tengo muy presente el mal ejemplo de mi hermano, pero a mi, desde luego, no me interesan los chicos-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Ya llegará el momento-dijo Sophie-En el que te enamores tanto que hasta te duela, y entonces, tendrás que aceptar que los tíos, por mucho que nos jodan, Beth, son necesarios.

La chica de ojos verdes hizo un movimiento con los hombros, dando a entender que le daba igual.

-Chicas, me voy al compartimento de las Gryffindor-dijo con una sonrisa, antes de salir del compartimento que había ocupado con sus amigas.

La verdad, era que a ella, Bethany Redford, no le interesaban los chicos, porque, si todos eran la mitad de gilipollas que su hermano, estaba segura de que acabaría pasándolo muy, muy mal. Y ella no quería aquello. No cuando su madre había muerto de pena por las continuas infidelidades de su padre.

De repente, alguien la arrinconó, con la cara contra la pared, y se pegó completamente a ella, abrasándola de calor, haciendo que pegase el rostro contra la ventanilla del pasillo, sin intentar soltarse. No quería soltarse, porque una grata sensación, provocada por unos labios en su nuca, y unas manos en su cintura.

De alguna parte de su cerebro, le llegó el convencimiento de que aquello no estaba bien, pero de pronto, un aliento cálido no, caliente, bañó su oído.

-Te apetece venir a pasar un ratito al baño, conmigo-preguntó la voz de Sirius Black, uno de los rivales, e inexplicablemente, amigos de su hermano.

-No, suéltame-dijo ella intentando debatirse, cosa complicada, puesto que él había vuelto a la carga, besándole la nuca.

-Venga, preciosa...-susurró contra su oído.

Ella se volvió hacia él, entre sus brazos. Sirius Black, era, para con las chicas, mil veces peor que su hermano, y le parecía peligroso. Muy peligroso, sentir aquellas sensaciones, procedentes de él.

Se encontró con sus ojos grises, que la miraban, incitantes. Ella cerró los ojos, negó con la cabeza, y volvió a abrirlos.

-Por favor, déjame irme, Black-dijo con suavidad.

-Redford... tranquilizate-dijo él, poniéndose serio.-Sólo estaba jugando-añadió con suavidad.-nunca he violado a nadie, y no voy a empezar por ti-añadió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno es saberlo-dijo ella correspondiéndole a la sonrisa.

Él le acarició una mejilla, con una suavidad inesperada, y se alejó por el pasillo, en busca de otra víctima.

Beth se alejó, hacia el compartimento de Lily y las demás, asustada. Si. Asustada porque, de no interesalre los tíos, había pasado a derretirse, casi literalmente, por un par de besos, muy bien dados, de Sirius Black. Vale. Estaba perdida.

Caminó, como en un sueño, hasta el comartimento de Lily y las demás, antes de dejarse caer en un asiento, entre Mary y Diane, pálida, como deben estarlo los muertos.

-Beth, cielo... ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Alice acercándose a ella.

Ella la enfocó y esbozó una débil sonrisa.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-preguntó Diane con suavidad.-Estás muy pálida.

-Sirius Black-musitó ella.

-¿Que te hizo?-preguntó Lily con un tono acerado en la voz.

-Nada... nada...-se apresuró a replicar ella.

-Pero lo intentó, ¿verdad?-preguntó Diane, con un tono suave, inusitado en ella.

La rubia agitó la cabeza.

-No, no lo sé. Vino, y me dijo si quería "pasar el rato"-dijo subrayando su ironía con un movimiento de sus dedos, imitanto comillas.

-Entonces... ¿Si no te forzó a nada, por qué estás así?-preguntó Mary acariciándole el pelo, poniéndoselo tras la oreja.

-Porque... porque me ha hecho darme cuenta de que... puede que llegue a gustarme...-musitó Beth.-O él o cualquier otro. Pero me ha demostrado que no soy invulnerable a sus encantos...

-Eso no es tan malo-dijo Alice acariciándole la mejilla.-Sólo tienes que saber elegir...

-Si, como Alice, que estaba a punto de contarnos lo bien que se lo pasó tirándose a Frank durante todo agosto-dijo Mary con una carcajada.

Lily negó con la cabeza. Eran, verdaderamente, incorregibles.

-------

Se sentó delante de Peter y James, que jugaban una partida al Snap Explosivo, al lado de Remus, que leía un libro de unos quince centímetros de grosor.

-Chicos...-soltó un suspiro.-Estoy enamorado.

Los tres merodeadores restantes lo miraron con cara de póker, antes de que James estallase en carcajadas.

-¿Quien es la pobre víctima?-preguntó el chico de gafas entre carcajadas.

-Chicos, que esta vez va en serio-se defendió el chico de ojos grises.

-También iba en serio cuando te tiraste a la Taylor de Slytherin, en junio, en los baños.-le recordó Remus muy amablemente.

-Lunático, no me jodas-espetó Sirius con acritud.

-No pensaba hacerlo, descuida-le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

-Además, tú no eres el más indicado para decirme nada, porque has abandonado a tu noviecita nada más llegar al tresn. ¿Tan mal polvo tiene que no quieres saber nada de ella?-preguntó con una divertida sonrisa.

-No ha visto a sus amigas en todo el verano. Y, aun que no es de tu incumbencia, todavía no me he acostado con ella-le espetó con una sonrisa.

-Chicos, yo tengo que ir, a ver si veo a mi princesa-dijo Peter con una ilusionada sonrisa.

-Pues para eso, Colagusano, has elegido mal al animago, o al menos, el animal te ha elegido mal a tí-djo Sirius pasándole un brazo por los hombros.-A las chicas les gustan más los conejitos que las ratas-dijo con voz afable.-Aun que a mi me guste más Colagusano que Colapompón.-añadió con una carcajada perruna.

-Cornamenta, ¿No vas a ir a ver a tu pelirroja?-preguntó Peter con voz tentativa.

-No.-replicó el moreno de gafas tajante.

Los otros tres Merodeadores se miraron, sorprendidos, porque aquello era completamente nuevo. Y no parecía tentador, que la primera señal del fin del mundo se manifestase en su compartimento del tren del colegio.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?-dijo Remus tentativamente.

-Porque ella me lo dijo el Junio, antes saldría con el calamar gigante que conmigo. Y estoy cansado de sus desplantes, de sus miradas de desprecio, cuando yo la quiero.-dijo el chico con tristeza.-Así que, he decidido que este año, será mi año. El año de olvidar a Lily Evans, con todo bicho viviente que tenga los agujeros suficientes.

Sirius estalló en carcajadas, y Peter soltó una risita nerviosa. Remus, simplemente, negó con la cabeza.

James Potter intentaría olvidarse de Lily Evans, pero lograr arrancarse un amor de cinco años, con movimientos de meter y sacar, no era producente. No.

-------

Cuando llegó el momento de salir del tren y tomar los carruajes, un aguacero tormentoso, caía sin piedad sobre las cabezas de los estudiantes, que aguardaban impacientes a que remitiese un poco, aun que todos se quedaron sorprendidos, cuando una chica, con un reluciente pelo azul, saltó del tren, arrastrando su baúl. Casi al instante, dos morenas, una bajita y la otra lata, salieron, arrastrando sus baúles, y después, dos rubias, dos pelirrojas y una chica de pelo negro, con una jaula.

Ellas fueron las más valientes, y salieron a la lluvia, antes que los demás, consiguiendo así, el carruaje más amplio, para las ocho.

Jeyne, Hestia, Sophie, Bethany, Alice, Lily, Mary y Diane se echaron a reír al ver a la marabunta de alumnos correr hacia los demás carruajes, y al ver a los de primero, asustados, acompañar a Hagrid hasta el embarcadero.

-Chicas-dijo Lily.-Este va a ser nuestro año-susurró solemne.

-Si, y vamos a arrasar-secundaron Mary, Diane, Hestia y Jeyne.

Sophie alzó una ceja, escéptica, y Beth soltó un suspiro. Alice, simplemente, negó con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Si, y vosotras-dijo Lily a las tres más tímidas.-Vais a olvidaros la timidez bajo la cama, cada mañana. Porque este es nuestro año, ¿Queda claro?

-Si, mamá-respondieron las tres, Beth, Sophie y Alice al unísono.

-Y vamos a arrasar-replicaron, nuevamente Mary, Diane, Hestia y Jeyne.

-------------------------------

_Hola a todos!!! Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic, que será la paranoya más grande jamás contada xD..._

_Avisar, antes de nada, que no tengo nada preparado para la trama, de modo que, si alguien quiere que algo suceda, que avise, y eso sucederá. De todas formas, algo de trama, tiene, pero poquita, poquita... ¿Que sabe Sophie de Remus? ¿Quien es la rubia de la que Peter está enamorado? ¿Conseguirá James olvidar a Lily? ¿Por qué hay tan poco amor de pareja entre Erika y Remus? ¿Conseguirá las amigas de Lyanna liarla con Sirius? ¿Verá Snape a Lily por fin? ¿Encontrará Justin alguien con quien usar sus genitales? ¿Quien ganará la competencia de desvirgar a más chicas, Don, Jack o Sirius? ¿Logrará Edd que Lyanna se fije en él? ¿Está a salvo Bethany de Sirius? ¿Está Sirius verdaderamente enamorado de Beth?...La respuesta a todas esas preguntas, en el próximo capítulo._

_De todas formas, cualquier cosa que queráis que suceda, me avisáis. Pero no tardéis con los reviews, por favor, o se me hará más complicado de seguir el ritmo del fic. _

_Muchísimas gracias por leerme._

_Besitos con sabor a Merodeador!!!_

_Se os kiere!!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	2. Sobrevivir en los pasillos

_Virgen de la locura, nunca más te voy a rezar, que me he enterado de los pecados que me quieres quitar_

(Fito & Fitipaldis)

**Disclaimer:** _Nada de lo que podáis identificar me pertenece. No hago esto con ánimo de lucro, y no, todavía no soy Rowling._

_Agradecer, de corazón, a Erised Black, Sonia e Isilme Lupin los reviews. Esto, chicas, sigue por vosotras. _

_APB Productions os presenta, un nuevo capítulo (largo) de __**Locura**_

_----------------------------------------------------------_

_3 Septiembre 1976_

2. Sobrevivir en los pasillos

El día anterior, que había caído en domingo, no habían tenido clases, pero McGonagall les había repartido los horarios, para que fuesen mentalizándose ya de lo que les esperaba para aquel día, y todos los demás, y en aquellos momentos, estaban preparadas para afrontar el primer día de curso.

Todos los primeros días de curso habían sido difíciles para ellas. Sobre todo en Primer Año, cuando las tres hijas de muggles, es decir, Lily, Diane y Mary, habían caminado las tres de la mano, asustadas, por el gran castillo que era Hogwarts, guiadas por Alice, que se había preparado para todo eso desde el día de su nacimiento. Y aquel día, inicio de Sexto Año, no iba a ser diferente, o al menos, eso intuía Lily, cuando, tras levantarse, vio un racimo de encapotadas nubes oscuras sobre el castillo.

Al parecer, Alice se afanaba en la ducha, porque el agua corría sin descanso, mientras Mary seguía roncando, y Diane, ya vestida, intentaba arrancar a Jimbow de su jaula, para mandarle una carta a la madre de Lily, diciéndole que habían llegado bien.

La morena no enviaba cartas a casa. Nunca. Básicamente, porque a su padre le importaba un pepino y medio si estaba viva o muerta, con tal de que volviese todos los veranos para soportar golpes e intentos de... Respiró profundamente. Había decidido olvidar esas cosas, y lo iba a lograr, por sus poderes que lo lograría. Había sido, como de costumbre, la primera en levantarse, para alisarse su melena negra, que ni con pociones y hechizos alisadores lograba estar todo el día sin moverse.

-Lils... ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó, al ver como la pelirroja se frotaba las manos, viviblemente nerviosa, mientras miraba alternativamente la puerta y la ventana.

-Si, si, claro-respondió la aludida.-Es solo que creo que va a haber tormenta.-dijo nerviosa.

Diane soltó una risita, antes de acercarse a ella, que jugueteaba nerviosa con el dobladillo de la falda del uniforme.

-Nena, sabes que me lo puedes contar-dijo con una sonrisa.-Al fin y al cabo, ayer hicimos seis años juntas-añadió con un pícaro guiño de ojos.

-Es... se trata de... Potter.

-¿Potter?-preguntó la morena con la incredulidad subiéndole varios decibelios la voz.

-Shhh...-la recriminó la pelirroja, al tiempo que Mary balbuceaba incoherencias en la cama y se despertaba.-Si, Potter-dijo Lily.-Normalmente viene al tren a incordiarme, y me manda un ramo de flores todas las mañanas del primer día... menos hoy...-dijo con suavidad.

-¿Y qué?-replicó Mary empezando a vestirse.-Así, al menos, no tendré que matarme a estornudar...

-Pues... que a Potter le gusto... y si no ha hecho lo de siempre... es que... a lo mejor he dejado de gustarle...-dijo en voz baja-¿No?-preguntó luego, alzando tímidamente una ceja.

-Si dejaste de gustarle mucho mejor, te lo aseguro.-dijo Mary, al tiempo que Alice salía del baño.

-Lily... tal vez eso de que te preocupes por que Potter deje de estar por ti, podría sginificar que te gusta, ¿lo sabías?-preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa.

-¡NO!-se apresuró a replicar Lily. ¿Por qué sus amigas tenían que malinterpretarlo todo tanto?-Es solo que... bueno... a finales del año pasado lo traté un poquito mal... y a lo mejor... está molesto conmigo-dijo ella con suavidad.

-¿Y desde cuando te importa que Potter esté enfadado contigo?-preguntó Diane con una sonrisa.-Eso me lleva a pensar, que bajo todos esos gritos... hay feeling-dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué siempre lo malinterpretáis todo?-preguntó Lily con disgusto.-Somos personas, independientemente de que él esté por mi y yo no lo soporte.

-También Black es persona, y no te preocupas por que no te mande flores-replicó Mary mordazmente.

-Mary, Black no es persona-se apresuró a corregir Diane, logrando que Alice negase con la cabeza, disgustada.-Es un animal en celo, porque sólo los animales en celo acosan a las chicas dulces e inocentes como Bethany en los pasillos del Expreso de Hogwarts.-explicó, con voz de ceintífica.

-Anda, bajemos a la Sala Común, a esperar a Hest y Jeyne para ir a desayunar, que me muero de hambre...-dijo Lily levantándose y recogiendo su mochila del interior del baúl.

-------

En la planta inferior de la Torre Gryffindor, una chica morena de ojos azules, miraba molesta a su mejor amiga, que estaba sentada delante del espejo, con dos cajas de zapatos llenas de potingues para cambiarse el color del pelo y de los ojos.

-Por favor, Jeyne... ¿Puedes darte prisa?-preguntó cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta del baño.

-Es que no sé que color ponerme para que me combine con la ropa-se quejó la chica, que en aquellos momentos, tenía el pelo de su color natural.

-Puedes ir así-dijo Hestia en un vano intento de salir más deprisa hacia sus desayunos.

-¡Nunca!-rugió Jeyne ofendida.-Y más te vale que jamás desveles mis verdaderos rasgos físicos, o de lo contrario, te mataré-gruñó amenazante.

-Vamos, Jeyne, tu hermano lo sabe...-replicó Hestia, mientras veía como la chica hacía una mezcla de rojo y dorado para ponerse en el pelo, y se ponía los ojos de color gris, para estar perfectamente conjuntada con su uniforme de Gryffindor.

-Si, Hest, pero mi hermano sabe que si revela algo, se quedará sin posibilidades de concebir, y por lo tanto, sin motivos de existencia.-dijo la chica con una sonrisa, antes de cerrar sus cajas y guardarlas en el baúl, bajo llave y hechizos.

-Está bien, entonces, por el bien de mundo, que no puede permitirse perder a mi magnífica persona, me callaré-dijo la morena con una sonrisa, mientras bajaban hacia la Sala Común, donde se encontraron con una escena un tanto extraña.

Potter, James Potter, ignorando magnánimamente a Lily Evans, que estaba sentada en el sofá al lado de la ventana con Diane, Alice y Mary. La escena, ya de por si, era extraña, porque Potter no estaba acosando a Lily, pero se hizo más extraña cuando las dos quinceañeras se encontraron con que Lily no dejaba de enviarle miraditas nerviosas al moreno, que esperaba, junto con Pettigrew, al resto de sus amigos. Y lo que terminó de completar la extrañeza de la situación, fue que Potter le dedicase una sonrisa a Hestia, que se la devolvió, más asustada que en mucho, mucho tiempo, mientras se acercaban a sus amigas de Sexto Año, a buen paso.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme el porqué de la lejanía de Potter o es que le aplicasteis un hechizo repulsor?-preguntó Jeyne con una traviesa sonrisa.

-La verdad, ninguna de nosotras lo sabe-reconoció Diane.-Pero a Lily, pese a lo que diga, le jode.

-A mi no me jode-masculló la pelirroja echándole una mirada a Potter, por encima del hombro.

-¿Entonces por qué te comportas como si te jodiese?-preguntó Hestia con una sonrisa-Y... ¿Puede explicarme alguien por qué me sonrió Potter?-añadió luego con un suave susurro.

-Creemos que es porque quiere darle celos a Lily-dijo Mary, en tono confidencial.-Pero para que eso funcione, mi pequeña pelirroja debería sentir algo por él... y no es así, ¿verdad, Lily?-preguntó amenazadora.

-La duda ofende, Mary-dijo la pelirroja levantándose, al tiempo que Remus Lupin y Sirius Black bajaban a la Sala Común.-Voy a saludar a Remus, id bajando vosotras.-dijo con suavidad.

Y sin esperar a que sus amigas le contestasen, ni nada por el estilo, se acercó al joven castaño, con una luminosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-Buenos dias, Remus, ¿Que tal el verano?-preguntó con suavidad.

-Bien, bien... genial-dijo él, correspondiéndole a la sonrisa.-¿Y el tuyo?-añadió luego.

-El mío... digamos que... los he tenido mejores, pero no me quejo.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó él, preocupado.-¿Tu hermana dando la brasa?

-No, en realidad evitar a Snape-dijo la pelirroja, logrando que, a su pesar, Potter centrase la atención en la conversación.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo?-inquirió con demasiada brusquedad pra tratarse de él. Bueno, vale. La verdad, Remus y Lily se habían liado en tercer año, una tarde en la bilioteca. Pero no habían sido más que unos cuantos besos, por eso de la tontería de lo desconocido. Y nunca pasó a más, porque James, el mejor amigo de Remus, estaba coladísimo por Lily. Por eso, se sorprendió la pelirroja, de que el castaño reaccionase así. Vale que fuesen amigos. Pero a ella le parecía más extraña la reacción de Remus, que la vena palpitante en el cuello de Potter.

-No... no me hizo nada-replicó ella tranquilizadora.-Es solo que... no se merece ser mi amigo...

-Si no fuese porque él quiere ser más que tu amigo-dijo Black, metiéndose en la conversación, con ese estilo que sólo él tenía. La vena del cuello de Potter parecía a punto de explotar.

-Black, creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia-le espetó Lily con su mejor sonrisa.-Pero, por si te interesa: no tengo ningún tipo de interes sexual el Severus Snape... de hecho, ni siquiera tengo interes afectivo, después de que me despreciase.-dijo, como quien expone su método de elaboración de la poción alisadora.-Y ahora, si me disculpáis, me voy a donde mis amigas me esperan. Remus, que tengas un buen día...

Y sin decir nada más, salió corriendo a donde sus amigas debían estar esperándola, con noticias frescas.

-¡Chicas!-gritó al alcanzarlas por el pasillo, antes de doblarse ante ellas, intentando recuperar el aliento.-Potter está así conmigo porque sabe que le gusto a Snape.

-No lo creo...-replicó Alice.- A Potter nunca le ha importado una mierda lo que piense Snape, así que, mucho menos lo que sienta, por la chica que le gusta a él.

-Ya, pero el punto, es que también piensa que Snape me gusta... y por eso se ha puesto así. Por eso no me ha mandado las flores, ni me ha mirado. Porque piensa que ya no tiene ninguna posibilidad conmigo-explicó con su tono de primera de la clase.

-¿Entonces tiene oportunidades?-preguntó Jeyne con una sonrisa, mientras se paraban en el rellano del quinto piso, a esperar a Beth y Sophie.

-Yo nunca dije eso-se defendió Lily.

-Ya, pero tampoco lo contrario-dijo Mary con una pícara sonrisa.

-Chicas, ¿Sabéis algo?-dijo ella creando la expectación entre sus amigas.-Os voy a mandar a la mierda-añadió con sus sonrisa más encantadora, al tiempo que Bethany y Sophie llegaban de la torre de Ravenclaw.

-¡Eh! Beth... ¿A que viene esa cara de velorio?-preguntó Diane a su amiga con una sonrisa.

La rubia soltó un casi inaudible suspiro antes de contestar.

-Black... el repulsivo subversivo que me acosó en el tren...

-¿Ha intentado algo más?-preguntó Diane con brusquedad, entrecerrando sus ojos verdeazulados.

-Anoche, vino al pasillo quince del sexto piso, mientras yo hacía mi ronda...

-¿Y?-sus siete amigas bebían de sus palabras como de la fuente de la sabiduría.

-Me pidió una cita...

-¿Y?...-sus amigas la habían arrinconado contra la pared, y escuchaban todo lo que decía, ávidas.

-Que... como no tiene unos métodos demasiado ortodoxos para pedirlas... no le pude decir que no...-dijo ella con un matiz desesperado en la voz.

-¿A que te refieres con métodos poco ortodoxos?-inquirió Mary crujiendo los nudillos.

-Me refiero a acorralarme contra la pared, pasarse por el forro la amenaza de quitarle puntos, respirarme en el oído, besarme en el cuello, y no preguntar, afirmar, con esa pedazo voz de macho que tiene "Nena, el sábado a las cinco vengo a recogerte. Ponte preciosa para mí"... A eso me refiero...-dijo Beth desesperada.

-No vayas-dijeron al instante Sophie, Alice y Lily.

-Ve y aprovéchate-sugirió Hestia con una pícara sonrisa.

-Mejor, ve, y déjale clarito que no quieres nada con él-sugirió Diane.

-Apoyo la moción.-dijo Mary.

-Y yo-corroboró Jeyne.

-El problema, es que, conociendo a Black, y a nuestra Beth, estamos mandando a la niña a la boca del lobo. Porque él, como ha demostrado, no suele dar opciones, y ella no tiene cuerpo suficiente para pelear con él-dijo Lily.

-Lils, pelear es cosa de los Gryffindor, los Ravenclaw preferimos sentarnos a hablar.-dijo Bethany, haciendo que Sophie asintiese.-Y eso es lo que haré, me sentaré a hablar con Sirius Black, y le explicaré el caso. Pero os prometo que no me liaré con él.

-Está bien. Entonces, vayamos a desayunar, porque no sé vosotras, pero yo me estoy cayendo de hambre-dijo Hestia, provocando una carcajada generalizada.

-------

-Ya oíste, James-dijo Sirius mientras bajaban hacia el Gran Comedor.-A Evans no le mola Quejicus.-dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo.

-El caso, Sirius, no es que le mole o no Quejicus, si no que le mola alguien, y necesito saber quien-dijo el chico de gafas llegando al vestíbulo.

-Pero para qué-preguntó Remus con suavidad.

-Porque no es normal que me haya rechazado durante cinco años... a mí, que mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts se pelean por mí-dijo el chico de pelo revuelto con disgusto.

-Tal vez no quiera a un egocéntrico, y esté esperando a ver si maduras-aventuró Peter.

-No, Peter, no creo...-dijo James pensativo, mientras entraban en el Gran Comedor.-A todas las demás les gusto así...

Remus suspiró. El defecto de James, considerar que Lily era igual a todas las demás, era lo que frustraba sus intentos de conseguir su cariño. Remus miró instintivamente hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, pero vio que Eri, su novia, todavía no había llegado, como tampoco sus amigas.

Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, a una distancia prudencial de Lily y sus amigas, porque la enemistad entre Lily y James era sonada, pero la aversión de Diane hacia Sirius, era más peligrosa, y más silenciosa, porque él le había quitado a ella el puesto de golpeadora del equipo de Quidditch, y ella lo achacaba a que era amigo del capitán.

Una chica de pelo negro y ojos oscuros le sonrió desde la mesa de Ravenclaw. Él conocía a aquella chica. Sophie Langley, que en aquellos momentos se levantaba y caminaba hacia él.

-Buenos días, Remus-dijo con una sonrisa, a modo de saludo.

-Buenos días, Sophie, ¿Que tal el verano?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

Sophie lo miró detenidamente. ¿Le soltaba que mal porque él tenía novia? Algo le dijo que era más prudente callar.

-El verano... como siempre, más o menos-dijo con un encojimiento de hombros.-Lo que me acojona es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para el TIMO-confesó, ruborizándose levemente-Y venía a preguntarte si tú... podrías... ya sabes...-dijo, insinuando lo que él ya sabía.

-Claro-prespondió él con una sonrisa.-Los martes y jueves en la biblioteca, ¿vale?-preguntó luego.

-Allí estaré...-dijo ella abrazándolo efusivamente, antes de salir corriendo hacia su mesa, al tiempo que Erika y sus amigas, Lyanna, Destiny y Amy entraban en el Gran Comedor.

Erika dirigió una mirada penetrante a su novio, que le dedicó una sonrisa. ¿Qué se suponía que hacía dejándose abrazar por esa Ravenclaw? Porque las Hufflepuff tenían muchas virtudes, si. Eran trabajadoras, solidarias, agradables. Si. Pero al menos es su caso, también celosa. Muy celosa. Y además, estaba muy, muy enfadada con Remus, por haberla abandonado en el Expreso, para irse con los capullos de sus amigos.

-Cielo.-dijo acercándose a él.-Luego, antes de las clases, tengo que hablar contigo.-susurró con suavidad, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Remus asintió, con su más encantadora sonrisa, al tiempo que sentía un vacío en el estómago. Algo marchaba mal, y él no sabía el qué.

-------

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa, a modo de saludo a su mejor amigo. Don acababa de bajar al vestíbulo, con un par de muchachitas de Segundo Año, cada una de un brazo.

-¡Hey, Don! ¿Alguna en mente?-preguntó Jack con una sonrisa.

-La verdad, no.-reconoció el castaño sentándose en las escaleras, mientras sus acompañantes entraban en el Gran Comedor.-El perímetro de seguridad que establecimos nosotros y Black, cuando empezamos el juego, está dejando poco campo de tiro-añadió.

Y la verdad era que Sirius, Don y Jack habían establecido un perímetro. Un área de caza, dejando fuera a las chicas de Primer Año, y a la chica que había elegido cada uno de ellos. Lily Evans había sido la elegida de Black, no porque a él le gustase, si no para asegurarse de que ninguno de sus dos amigos y rivales se llevaba a la chica de su mejor amigo. Don había elegido a su prima, Kary Newton; y Jack había elegido a Bethany, su hermanita pequeña; y no porque le gustase a alguien, si no porque no quería que nadie le hiciese a ella lo que él hacía a las chicas. ¿Egoista? Tal vez... pero Beth lo había pasado demasiado mal por la muerte de su madre, causada por los múltiples amoríos de su padre, y no quería que sufriese.

-Tenemos prácticamente a todo Hogwarts-replicó el rubio,- y eso es decir mucho.

-Ya, pero no hay chicas verdaderamente monas en Hogwarts, al menos, no chicas a las que me quiera tirar.-dijo Don con una sonrisa.-Y menos que sean vírgenes-añadió.

-Supongo... pero... que quede claro que a mi hermana no se le pone un dedo encima ¿Entendido?-dijo amenazante.

-Que si, tío, que si. Que tu hermana, virgen y casta para siempre-dijo Don con una sonrisita.

Y hablando de la princesa de Rroma, en aquellos momentos, salía del Gran Comedor, acompañada por sus amigas, entre las que estaba Lily Evans, otro placer prohibido.

-¿Que haces aquí?-preguntó su hermana con brusquedad.

-Estaba charlando con Don-explicó el rubio con una demoledora sonrisa, que dedicó a todas las amigas de su hermana. Lily Evans incluída.-¿Te vas ya a clase?-preguntó luego, con suavidad.

-Si, nos vamos a clase... tengo Transformaciones con los Gryffindor, y luego Pociones, con Slytherin-dijo Beth con suavidad.-A parte, tengo que llegar a clase antes que Black, para evitarlo un rato.

-¿Black?-el tono de Jack se había vuelto acerado.-¿Que pasa con él?

-Oh, nada malo-repuso Bethany con una sonrisa.-Es solo que... tengo una cita con él... y no quiero verlo hasta entonces-añadió con suavidad.

¿Nada malo? Para Jack, que su pequeña Bethany tuviese una cita con Sirius Black era el peor de los augurios. A ella no era capaz de negarle o prohibirle nada. A ella no. Porque, a pesar de llevarse mal, era su niñita mimada, y le partiría la cabeza a cualquiera que pretendiese hacerle daño. Pero Sirius Black no era su hermanita consentida, y si podía escucharlo, y sentir un buen puño en la cara, como se atreviese a hacerle daño a Beth.

-¿Y por qué no quieres verlo?... por cierto ¿Desde cuando te mola Sirius Black?-preguntó con una ceja alzada, mientras las amigas de Beth charlaban con Don.

-No... no quiero verlo porque... bueno, ya sabes que soy muy vergonzosa... y... en ningún momento he dicho que me gustase Sirius Black, creo.-dijo ella con una sonrisa que tanto se parecía a la suya.

Jack esbozó una sonrisa, al tiempo que desordenaba las ondas del pelo de Beth. Estaba orgulloso de ella. Sabía que ella nunca sería capaz de jugar al juego que se traían él, Black y Don, ni sería nunca capaz de romperle el corazón a nadie, al menos conscientemente. Pero aquella actitud, de no poner toda la carne en el asador, era lo mejor que había heredado de su padre, y de él.

-Entonces, sé mala con él-dijo con una traviesa sonrisa.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, Jack. Simplemente hablaré con él... le diré que no quiero nada y todos tan contentos.-explicó con una sonrisa.

Parecía totalmente decidida, y convencida de lo que iba a hacer. Jack prefirió no desilusionarla, básicamente porque sabía que, al igual que él, Sirius Black no daba tiempo a sus víctimas a pronunciar palabra... no le quedaba otra opción, que la de hablar, muy, muy seriamente, con Black.

-Bien por tí, Bethy-dijo cariñosamente, mientras le daba un juguetón golpe en la nariz.-Ahora, directa a clase, y sé buena-dijo con una traviesa sonrisa.

-Y tú, al menos, intenta serlo-dijo ella a modo de despedida, antes de irse, acompañada de sus amigas.

-------

Destiny miró a su hermana, con una traviesa sonrisita en los labios. Luego, miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Black y sus amigos, entre los que estaba el novio de Eri, y un chaval rubito que miraba desesperado alrededor. Con ellos estaba James Potter, la joven promesa del Quidditch de Hogwarts, y según comentaba la gente, una joven promesa para Inglaterra.

Escribió una nota apresurada en un pedazo de pergamino, antes de hacer una bolita con él, y lanzarlo por los aires, antes de dirigilo con la varita a donde Sirius Black desayunaba su tercer bol de cereales.

Vio como el moreno alzaba la cabeza y miraba alrededor, intentando identificar quién le había mandado la nota, sin éxito. Aun que, con un poco de suerte, Destiny tendría unas palabritas con él en el recreo.

Su hermana Lyanna se acababa de sentar a su lado, con cara de pocos amigos, todo hay que decirlo.

-¿Qué, pasando de lo que quiere tu hermana?-preguntó ajustándose la corbata verde y plata.

-No, intentando que mi hermana sea feliz.-respondió Destiny con su más encantadora sonrisa.

-Pero Dest, ya sabes que no quiero nada con él... ya no-argumentó Lyanna con acritud.

-Ya, bueno. Si tan mal polvo tiene, entonces me lo quedo yo. Pero no me puedo creer que te hayas acostado con el mayor mito sexual de Hogwarts y no quieras saber nada más de él.-dijo Destiny con una sonrisita.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a él-espetó Lyanna secamente.

Si. Sus instintos Slytherin estaban saliendo a flote.

-¿No compartirías a tu amorcito con tu hermana favorita?-preguntó la menor con cara de angelito.

-Ni con mi hermana ni con nadie-dijo la Slytherin con un siseo.-Si no es mío, no es de nadie.

Destiny soltó una carcajada.

-Así que, al final, picaste... -dijo con tono de entendida.-Y prentendías hacerle creer a tu hermana favorita que no querías nada con él.

-No eres mi hermana favorita. Eres la única que tengo. Y te aviso. Cómo digas algo de mí a Sirius, te juro por Salazar que te enterarás de lo que es la crueldad Slytherin.

-Lyanna, cielo mío, podrías dejar de amenazar a tu hermana-dijo Amy sentándose a su lado. Venía acompañada de Eri.

-Es que esta enana juega sucio-se defendió la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Más sucio que un Slytherin?-preguntó Destiny incrédula.-no lo creo...

-De todas formas, yo voy a ir a hablar con Remus ahora, así que podríamos intentar un acercamiento previo-dijo Eri con una traviesa sonrisa.

Lyanna y Destiny pusieron los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo, como si a parte de hermanas, fuesen gemelas y robots sincronizados.

-Decididamente, los Hufflepuff no tenéis sentido de la estrategia-dijo la Ravenclaw con un decepcionado gruñido.

-La mejor manera de hacer que un tío como Black te haga caso, es atacar de frente-explicó la Slytherin.

-Es decir, dejarlo sin palabras el tiempo suficiente como para que te escuche-terminó Destiny.

-Bueno, chicas, pero resulta que aquí Amy tiene una estrategia más convincente para lograr que Black le haga caso.-explicó Eri con una sonrisa.

-¿A si?-preguntaron Destiny y Lyanna bastante sincronizadas.-¿Cual?

-Todo se basa en calentarle el rabo el tiempo suficiente para poder pedirle algo a cambio. -explicó la rubia con una amplia sonrisa.

Los ojos verdes de Lyanna, parecían lanzar maldiciones imperdonables a su mejor amiga.

-Nadie.pone.una.mano.encima.a.Sirius.Black.para.que.se.fije.en.mi-siseó cortante.

-Ly, te prometimos que se moriría por tus huesos, y aun que pacíficas-hizo un movimiento de comillas con los dedos-tenemos nuestros métodos-explicó Eri, así que, confía en las Hufflepuff.

Lyanna soltó un cansado suspiro.

-Conste, que yo no quiero nada más con él-dijo débilmente. Sus amigas y su hermana la miraron escépticas.-¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¿Por qué coño nadie me cree?

-Porque no estás loca-dijo Destiny con suavidad.

-Y hay que estar loca para no querer nada con Sirius Black-añadió Amy.

-------

Justin, Frank y Edgar salían juntos del Gran Comedor. La verdad, se llevaban muy bien. Los dos Hufflepuff entre sí, por el hecho, descontado, de pertenecer a la misma casa, y con Frank, porque entre los tres, supervisaban en Club de Ajedrez Mágico, ya que era una de sus pasiones. La otra, los libros. Y de esos, devoraban a montones.

Frank vio a su novia, Alice, subir por la escalinata de mármol acompañada de sus amigas, y se adelantó a sus amigos, para ir a darle un beso, que para ellos, alimentaba más que el desayuno.

-Alice, princesa-llamó mientras subía, haciendo que ella se parase, y por consiguiente, todas sus amigas, y se volviese hacia él con una dulce sonrisa, al tiempo que extendía los brazos hacia él, que en cuanto la alcanzó, la levantó en el aire, y le dio una vuelta, antes de besarla.

Diane hizo un ruídito de hastío con la garganta, haciendo que Frank le dedicase una sonrisa, antes de revolverle el pelo, cosa que sabía que molestba mucho... demasiado... a la morena.

-Frank... si quieres tener algo con lo que satisfacer sexualmente a Alice no vuelvas a tocarme el pelo en tu vida-casi ronroneó.

El castaño soltó una risita y rodeó los hombros de su novia con un brazo, al tiempo que Justin y Edgar llegaban a su lado.

-Vaya, Jey, que... Gryffindor estás hoy-comentó el hermano de la aludida con suavidad.

-Me lo tomaré como un cumplido, -dijo la chica, que ese día llevaba el pelo liso a franjas rojas y doradas.

-¿No deberíamos irnos a clase?-preguntó Beth con una tímida sonrisa.

-Si, la verdad-asintió Lily. Que podía ser todo lo fiestera que uno quisiese, siempre que no estuviesen sus adoradas clases por el medio.-No me apetece llegar tarde el primer día, y a parte, mirad... por ahí vienen los-tomó aire-Merodeadores.

Ese simple comentario, provocó que Bethany soltase un gritito asustado y se escondiese tras Hestia y Mary, que le dedicaron, ambas, una mirada escéptica. Si una tenía una cita con un Merodeador, lo idóneo no era esconderse de él. Eso desde luego.

A Sophie no se le escapó que, justo en aquel momento, Sanders salía del Gran Comedor con sus amigas, y que la castaña se acercaba a Remus Lupin, agarrándolo del brazo en actitud más bien poco cariñosa, y se lo llevaba a parte, bastante bruscamente, todo hay que decirlo.

Lily y Bethany empezaron a subir por la escalinata, acompañadas de Mary, Bethany, Jeyne y Diane. Ella, sin embargo, se quedó en el rellano, al igual que Alice, que parecía pegada a los labios de Frank con pegamento transgénico, de este del que es imposible despegarse. Empalagosos. Pero ella, no estaba para enternecerse ante las muestras de cariño de sus amigas hacia sus novios. O de su amiga hacia su novio, porque Alice era la única que tenía de aquello. Sophie, estaba bastante más interesada en la conversación que Remus, su Remus, mantenía con su noviecita, la tal Sanders esa, con la que, a pesar de no haber cruzado nunca media palabra, no podría tener amistad... jamás.

La susodicha conversación, parecía bastante... bastante es decir poco. Parecía muy, muy, MUY acalorada. Alice se separó de Frank, justo en el mmento en el que Erika Sanders la señalaba a ella con el dedo. Sophie empezó a ruborizarse violentamente, hasta que Alice, despidiéndose de Frank, Justin y Edgar, se la llevó de allí con suavidad pero con firmeza.

En la planta de arriba, las esperaban Lily, Mary, Diane y Bethany, puesto que Hestia y Jeyne se habían tenido que ir a su primera clase de ese año. Pociones.

-Sophie, ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Lily al ver la cara enrojecida de su amiga.

-La verdad... no lo sé. Sólo sé que Remus... ya sabéis... mi... profesor particular de Defensa...

-Y el amor de tu vida.-interrumpió Diane con una sonrisa.

La morena se puso de un color tan similar al del cabello de Lily, que sus amigas se alarmaron.

-Si... él-dijo muy, muy bajito.-El caso es... que estaba discutiendo con su novia... por mi culpa-musitó con tristeza.

-Pero eso es bueno-trató de animarla Mary.-Es más, es genial. Porque si la Sanders se ha puesto celosa, será porque Remus siente algo por ti, ¿o no?-inquirió mirando en torno.

-Pero no quiero que discutan por mi culpa, y que después él me pille manía-se explicó Sophie con suavidad. Bethany esbozó una sonrisa y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Ni enfados ni leches-cortó Diane con fiereza.-El sábado dijimos que os dejaríais la timidez en cama, y eso es lo que vais a hacer, ¿entendido?-preguntó mirándolas a ambas Ravenclaw con una ceja alzada. La verdad era que intimidaba un poquillo, aun que más fiel a la verdad sería cambiar el un poquillo por completamente.-Así que Sophie, a partir de ahora, te va a importar una mierda que Lupin tenga novia, si tienes que decirle cuatro cosas a alguien, lo harás, y si alguien intenta hacerte sentir insegura, le partes los dientes-añadió luego.-Que compartes la sangre de Hestia, y ella es Gryffindor, y de lo mejorcito que tenemos.

Sophie esbozó una sonrisa.

-Lo intentaré...-dijo con suavidad.

-Muy bien-dijo Lily.Y ahora a clase-apremió luego.

Y Sophie salió disparada hacia Encantamientos.

Las cinco chicas de Sexto Año se miraron entre si.

-¡A Transformaciones!-dijo Lily con un timbre semi-histérico en la voz.

-------

Salieron del Gran Comedor. Peter el primero, seguido de James y Remus, que charlaban animadamente, y de Sirius, que daba cuenta de un par de bollos, cuando de repente, la vio. Estaba en lo alto de las escaleras, con el grupito de Evans, y estaba muchísimo más absolutamente preciosa que cuando la vio en los exámenes del TIMO. Era bastante más bajita que él, como pudo apreciar, lo que, considerando su estatura, haría que Sirius, o cualquier otra persona de estatura acorde con su edad, pareciese un pedófilo a su lado. Dio gracias a Merlín, Morgana y Hécate por haber salido bajito. Si. Tenía una oportunidad.

Justo cuando iba a volverse hacia Remus, a preguntarle quien era ella, porque James y Sirius se llevaban demasiado mal con el grupito de Lily Evans, como para llegar a conocer los nombres de todas, Erika, la novia de su amigo licántropo, salió del Gran Comedor, acompañada de sus amigas, y, con muy pocos miramientos, se lo llevó a parte. Peter volvió a dar gracias a los cielos, por que su diosa de la belleza tuviese un aspecto tan, tan dulce y pacífico.

Remus fue arrastrado por su novia hasta que quedaron ante una armadura, y la chica le dedicó su más encantadora sonrisa, ante lo que el chico, sorprendido por su brusquedad, alzó una ceja, escéptico.

-Mi amor... ¿Me echaste de menos desde ayer a las once de la mañana o estabas demasiado ocupado con la Ravenclaw esa?-preguntó con la voz teñida de superficial dulzura.

-Eri, te estás sulfurando por nada-dijo él con suavidad.-Estás sacando las cosas de contexto-añadió con una sonrisa encantadora. Esa que hacía que las chicas se enterneciesen. Pero con Eri, parecía no dar resultados...

-¿Me estoy sulfurando por nada?-dijo ella con la voz cortante.-No te veo desde ayer a las once de la mañana, y lo primero que veo cuando llego al Gran Comedor, es a una Ravenclaw colgada de tu cuello.

-Es una amiga-dijo Remus, con simpleza.-Y no había visto a Peter, Sirius y James desde que dimos vacaciones... así como tú tampoco habías visto a tus amigas, así que, Eri, sé razonable.

-¿Son mas importantes tus amigos y tu amiguita que yo?-preguntó ella hecha una furia.

-Yo no he dicho eso-se defendió el licántropo con paciencia.

-¿Y a mi qué? ¿Qué quería la monjita Ravenclaw?-preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Eri, mira, a mis amigos, y amigas, los respetas, y si no te gusta la relación que tengo con ellos, te aguantas, ¿vale?.-dijo Remus empezando a cabrearse en serio.-Peter, Sirius y James han hecho más por mí de lo que nadie podría llegar a imaginarse. Así que, asume, que no los voy a dejar de lado. Por nadie.

-¿Y ella qué?-gritó Eri, casi fuera de si, señalando a las escaleras, donde la mosquita muerta de Ravenclaw y un par de Gryffindors se encontraban con dos chicos de su casa (Sophie, Alice, Frank, Edgar y Justin).

-Ella, Erika, me necesita. Y mientras lo haga, no pienso darle la espalda. Si lo aceptas, bien. Si no. Hasta aquí hemos llegado.-le dijo el chico, antes de salir de allí, con sus amigos a la zaga.

Subieron hasta Transformaciones. Peter casi en una nube, porque había visto a la diosa de la belleza, al menos, a la de sus sueños. James sonriendo a todo ente femenino, alumna, mascota o fantasma, que se cruzase en su camino. Sirius con una sonrisa en los labios, que perduraba desde la noche anterior, cuando había conseguido una cita con Bethany Redford. Y Remus, más cabreado que en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Entraron en la clase, y observaron que McGonagall todavía no había hecho acto de presencia; pero a Peter casi se le caen los pantalones del uniforme, al comprobar que una chica. Su chica. Estaba sentada en medio de Diane Rushmore y Mary Macdonald.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Remus quien era, cuando la profesora entró en el aula, logrando un silencio sepulcral, propio de un cementerio.

-------

Sophie miraba al encerado, pero no veía nada. No veía nada más que a Remus. Su Remus, como lo llamaba ella, secretamente. No lograba entender a qué había venido la discusión con su novia... tal vez porque lo había abrazado. Pero eran amigos... Por suerte, y para su desgracia, sólo eran amigos.

Su historia con Remus había empezado dos años atrás; cuando ella estaba en Tercer Año, y empezaron a estudiar a criaturas tenebrosas. Se le atascaba la asignatura, y por mucho que intentaba mejorar, no lograba salir de la clase sin arañazos, moratones o mordiscos de las criaturas. Sus amigas, cansadas de verla siempre en tan mal estado, le habian presentado a Remus, que por aquel entonces era amigo, únicamente, de Lily. Y él, tan amable y buena gente, se había ofrecido a ayudarle con la asignatura, que era uno de sus puntos fuertes, académicamente hablando.

Academicamente hablando, si. Porque Remus Lupin tenía otros muchos puntos fuertes; como por ejemplo, sus sonrisa, de niño bueno, que le hacía parecer la persona más dulce del mundo. Sumada a sus ojos, del color de la miel, que a veces estaban asustados, otras dulces, pícaros, traviesos, huidizos... y el mehcón de pelo grisáceo que le crecía en la frente, logrando tapar a medias su rostro, aparentemente suave, con esa expresión de concentración que lograba arrancar una de embobamiento por parte de Sophie.

Si. Su historia con Remus había empezado así. Pero con el paso del tiempo, y su llegada a Cuarto Año, las cosas no habían cambiado. Él seguía siendo su profesor de Defensa, y ella aprendía rápido, ávida, todo lo que él le enseñaba. Y había sido esa seguridad que transmitía, disfrazada de dulzura y timidez, las que habían logrado que Sophie perdiese casi el alma por él.

Y después de todo. Estaba el secreto. El secreto de Remus Lupin, y uno de los mejor guardados de todo Hogwarts.

Remus Lupin, era un chico encantador. El amor más grande que Sophie había tenido nunca. si. Y también un licántropo.

Ella se enteró en tercer año. Al principio, había sido normal, no poder quedar determinados días al mes. Pero fue normal durante dos meses. Cuando al tercer mes él no quedó con ella, Sophie y su alma intuitiva, se pusieron manos a la obra. Marcaron en un calendario los días que Remus faltaba a sus citas, y tuvo muy en cuenta que él siempre consultaba el calendario lunar, de una forma un tanto compulsiva. Costumbre que no había pedido hasta el año pasado. No le costó demasiado atar cabos. Para algo estaba en Ravenclaw. Y esas coincidencias, sumadas al mechón canoso que tenía en la frente, le dieron la prueba. Remus Lupin, su profesor particular de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, era un licántropo.

Contrariamente a lo que se pueda pensar. Aquello no la apartó de él. Si no más bien todo lo contrario. Aquello fue uno de los factores que la enamoró perdidamente de él. Que una persona que se podía convertir en una bestia sádica y sanguinaria una noche al mes, fuese la persona más tierna, cariñosa, dulce y amable del mundo el resto del tiempo, era una virtud innegable, que ella apreciaba, y si. Amaba.

La campana del final de la clase sonó, haciendo que Sophie pegase un salto sobresaltada. Su primera clase del curso de los TIMO's y no había atendido. Nada.

-------

-Juro que como la clase durase un poco más, convertía a Slughorn en una babosa gigante-masculló Hestia carganco su mochila al hombro.

-Tú, que tienes poca paciencia-dijo Jeyne con una sonrisa.-Los Slytherin tienen que existir, también existen las bacterias-razonó mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa, sin percatarse de que se daba de morros contra...

-Y las Gryffindor como tú, existen porque tiene que haber de todo en el mundo-dijo Regulus Black.

Era casi idéntico a su hermano. Los mismos ojos, la misma boca y nariz, el mismo pelo, aun que más corto. Y si, también el despiadado ingenio de los Black.

-No te he preguntado tu opinión-le espetó Jeyne con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Tampoco la necesito. Seguramente me aconsejarías que me hiciese mechas verdes y plateadas, y como que no me apetece-dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-No, en realidad de habría aconsjeado que te hicieses un hechizo desilusionador, para que te fusionases con la decoración, y así no molestarías a nadie-replicó ella mordaz.

-Gryffindor-dijo con desprecio.-Vete antes de que me apetezca castigarte por tener la lengua tan larga.

Jeyne bufó con desprecio, al tiempo que Hestia, que los miraba como en un partido de tenis, carraspeaba ligeramente, y agarraba a su amiga del brazo. Si. Los Sytherin no eran de fiar con las varitas. No era que les tuviese miedo. Pero eran unos tramposos.

-Al menos, Black, tengo algo largo-dijo mirándolo de arriba a abajo.-Y créeme, es mucho más de lo que, al menos a simple vista, se puede decir de ti-le espetó.

Y sin añadir nada más, Jeyne salió de allí, hecha una verdadera furia, casi arrastrando a Hestia, en su marabunta airada. ¿Quien era la de la poca paciencia?

-------

Llegó al lugar donde lo habían citado, y sólo vio a una chiquilla de quinto año, que no levantaría más de metro y medio del suelo, pero, al parecer, estaba esperándole.

-¿Taylor?-preguntó.

-¿Como lo has sabido?-preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-Porque eres clavada a tu hermana, y yo nunca olvido una cara-dijo Sirius con su más demoledora sonrisa.

-¿Y los polvos? ¿Los olvidas?-preguntó Destiny empujándolo hasta que chocó con la espalda contra la pared. Dio gracias al cielo por que no hubiese opuesto resistencia. Ella no tenía fuerzas para empujar a Sirius Black.

-Me da a mi que no, tampoco los olvido, porque hasta ahora, nadie me los ha hecho olvidar-dijo alzando una ceja.-Y dudo que tú puedas-añadió, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Y por qué no?-preguntó ella con fiereza.

-Porque, no te ofendas, pero, me he tirado a tu hermana, y no tengo por costumbre tirarme a tías de la misma familia-explicó, como quien da una conferencia sobre los transplantes.-No es mi estilo.

-Entonces, en lugar de probar a olvidarlo conmigo, reincide con Ly-dijo con una sonrisa insinuante.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó el moreno alzando una ceja.

-No sé, Black, tu prueba.

-¿Que ganaría yo volviendo a tirarme a tu hermana?-preguntó agachándose, hasta quedar a la altura de la chica.

-Bueno...-la chica fingió meditar.-Digamos que, al igual que todo el mundo, sé el juego de polvos que te traes con Wood y Redford-dijo con suavidad.-Si te acuestas con mi hermana de nuevo, yo testificaría que me desvirgaste, sumando una más a tu lista.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito tu virginidad para ganar?-preguntó él cruzándose de brazos.

-No sé. Tal vez si no lo haces vaya a buscar a Wood o a Redford mejor, que lo tengo en mi casa, y me lo tire de verdad, y así, ellos tendrán una más en su lista.-dijo Destiny con una traviesa sonrisa, que a Sirius no le gustó nada, nada, nada, nada.

-Está bien... está bien... dile que hoy a las cuatro y media, en el baño abandonado del segundo piso-dijo con resignación. Tenía una fijación por los baños... bueno, ¿y qué?

Cuando Destiny Taylor se hubo alejado lo suficiente por el pasillo, llegó Jack Redford, que lo agarró de la pechera de la túnica y lo estampó contra la pared.

-Black, estás muerto.

-Vaya, pues no sabía que te molase la necrofilia, Redford, porque estás intentando violarme... ¿o son impresiones mías?

-No te hagas el gracioso conmigo, Black, sabes de lo que te hablo.

-No, ilumíname-replicó el moreno.

-Mi hermana, Bethany. Está prohibida en el juego-dijo con un siseo amenazador.

-Ella no entra en el juego-replicó Sirius, tirando con brusquedad de las manos del rubio, para que se soltase de su túnica.

-¿Entonces para que quedaste con ella?-preguntó Jack con furia.

-Joder, Redford, ¿tú te paraste a mirarla alguna vez? Puede que sea tu hermana, vale, pero está buenísima.

-Pues más te vale tomártela en serio, Black, o de lo contrario, Evans tampoco estará vedada, y es una tía difícil, pero, tú ya sabes lo muchísimo que me gustan los retos-dijo el chico de ojos verdes con un siseo amenazador.

-A Evans no la toques-dijo Sirius, notando como una vena empezaba a palpitar en su cuello.

-Pues que mi hermana no derrame una sola lágrima, Black, porque te mato.

Y sin decir más, se alejó de él por el pasillo.

Sirius soltó un suspiro. ¿Taylor? ¿Redford? ¿Qué hacer?... Vale. Una follaba como los ángeles, o como los demonios, más bien. La otra, parecía diseñada para cumplir todos sus sueños. Era cariñosa, eso lo sabía. Y él necesitba cariño, no una loba en celo, eso, desde luego.

-------

James se sentó en las escaleras que llevaban a las puertas de roble del castillo. Sus amigos lo habían dejado completamente solo. No era que se quejase, era simplemente, que, tras fijarse la meta de olvidar a Evans, se sentía extrañamente vacío. Y se temía que sabía el porqué.

No iba a lograr olvidarla. No. Por mucho que lo intentase. No, cuando ella era lo único que se aparecía en sus sueños todas las noches, convertida en piel suave, pelo fragante y ojos brillantes. Suspiró. Asumir que jamás lo lograría, al menos, no le impedía intentarlo.

Sirius tenía una extraña cita. Remus quería estar solo. Peter buscaba a la chica de sus sueños por los pasillos. Y de repente, la primera víctima, salió del castillo, arrastrada por Jeyne Darcy.

Hestia Jones, cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor. Tenía fama de sueltecilla. Era amiga de Lily. Y sí. Acababa de convertirse en el objetivo de James Potter.

-Ey, chicas-dijo con un mejor sonrisa, a modo de saludo.

-James-saludó Jeyne con una sonrisa encantadora, que no tenía nada que ver con la furia de segundos atrás.-¿Cuando empezamos los entrenamientos?

-Todavía no lo sé. A fin de cuentas, es el primer día de clase-dijo con suavidad.

-Si, tal vez, Potter, pero eso no quita que tengamos que empezar a entrenarnos-dijo Hestia.

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa.

-Mira por donde, justamente, de eso quería hablarte-dijo mirándola con cara da niño bueno.-A solas, si no te importa, Jeyne, por supuesto.

La chica, que en aquel momento tenía los ojos grises, esbozó una sonrisa.

-Supongo que me iré a buscar a las demás-le dijo a su amiga.-James, como le hagas daño a Hest, te castraré.

-Tranquila... necesito mi miembro viril para vivir, así que no le haré daño a tu Hestia.

Y sin añadir nada más, Jeyne se fue al interior del castillo.

-Vale, Potter, qué quieres-preguntó Hestia mirándolo con las manos en las caderas, alzando el mentón, en pose desafiante.

-Sinceramente, Hestia, liarme contigo.-dijo él, ante todo, directo.

La morena estalló en carcajadas, haciendo que James enarcase una ceja.

-¿Me estás diciendo que el tío que pierde el culo por Lily desde que lo conozco, se quiere liar conmigo?-prguntó con una traviesa sonrisa,

-Más o menos-repuso él esbozando la sonrisa gamberra "made in Potter".

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?-tanteó ella con suvidad.

-Básicamente, porque estoy harto de sus desplantes, y quiero olvidarla.

-¿Con una de sus amigas?-preguntó ella incrédula.

-No. Contigo.-respondió él.

Hestia ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

-Sabes de sobra que Lily no quiere nada conmigo-dijo James como quien no quiere la cosa.-Así que no hay sentimiento de culpabilidad que valga.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Tienes razón-dijo tomándolo de la mano.-Vamos, queda menos de media hora de recreo, y quiero aprovechar el tiempo.

Y sin decir más, se lo llevó a la parte de atrás de los invernaderos de Herbología.

-------

Bethany, Lily, Mary y Diane, estaban con Sophie y Remus, sentados en un banco labrado de piedra entre dos estatuas, cuando Jeyne llegó allí, casi sin aliento.

-¡Jey! ¿Que pasó?-preguntóLily alarmada.

-James... y Hestia.-dijo, casi sin aliento.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?-prguntó Remus, preocupado ante la mención de su mejor amigo.

-No lo sé. James quiso quedarse a solas con Hest... como si se fuesen a liar, o algo-dijo luego, un poco más calmada, sentándose en el suelo, ante ellos.

-Como le haga daño a Hest, juro por mi varita, que mataré a ese estúpido arrogante-masculló Lily.

Sophie soltó una risita.

-Más bien, Lils, creo que tendrías que preocuparte de que Hestia no haga daño a James.-dijo con suavidad.

-Si. Reconoce que te mola Potter-dijo Diane con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabéis que os digo?-dijo la pelirroja, llameando de furia.-Que me voy-añadió saliendo disparada por el pasillo.

Justo en aquel momento, llegó Pettigrew, buscando a Remus, y al rubio, casi se le rescolocan las mandíbulas, al ver a la diosa de sus sueños. Miró a Remus, con una ilusionada sonrisa. Luego de nuevo a su rubia, y luego a Remus de nuevo.

-Hombre, Peter. Menos mal que llegas-dijo Remus con una sonrisa.-Te presento a Bethany Redofrd, de Ravenclaw, y a Sophie Langley, de Ravenclaw también.

Peter esbozó una encantadora sonrisa, y dio dos besos a cada chica, comprobando así, que Bethany. Bethany, un nombre precioso, para una chica preciosa; olía a coco, como en los TIMO's. Miró a Remus agradecido, antes de que le entrase la acuciante necesidad de irse.

-Bueno, nosotras nos vamos-dijo Mary levantándose con Diane.-Vamos a rescatar a Alice de las garras de Frank, al menos así, evitaremos que nos la desgaste, de tantos besos, abrazos y achuchones-dijo con una traviesa sonrisa.

-¿Te vienes, Beth?-preguntó a la rubia.-¿Y tú, Jey?-añadió alzando las cejas, negras como el carbón.

Las dos chicas se levantaron, presurosas.

-Remus, nos vemos en clase-dijo Mary.-Soph, a tí te veremos luego.

-¿No queréis que vaya con vosotras?-preguntó la morena alarmada. Estaba a punto de quedarse a solas con Remus después de la discusión con su novia.

-No-replicó Diane.-Para salvar a Alice bastamos nosotras cuatro. Tú quédate con Remus, que buena falta que le hace, a la pobre criatura, un poco de cariño.-dijo con una sonrisa.-No te ofendas, Lupin, pero tu novia es...-esbozó su más encantadora sonrisa.-Nos vamos.

Y sin decir más, salió por patas del pasillo, con Mary, Jeyne y Bethany.

Remus, se volvió hacia Sophie, con una sonrisa encantadora, dulce y tierna, que hizo que el estómago de la morena, pegase un brusco salto.

-Sophie... mira... quería hablarte de nuestras clases particulares.-empezó dubitativo.

A la morena se le cayó el alma a los pies.

-Si no puede ser...-mustió,-da igual. Puedo buscar a otro que me ayude. No te preocupes.-dijo en voz tan, tan baja que solo Lupin, por tener oído de licantropo podría haberlo oído.

-Que no es eso-dijo él con una sonrisa.-Más bien lo contrario. Quiero darte clases para el TIMO todos los días, de seis a ocho. De todas las asignaturas-dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?-dijo ella levemente sobrecogida.

-Porque mi reto personal, es que saques Extraordinario en todas las asignaturas-dijo con una sonrisa. Y también por despecho hacia Eri. Pero eso no lo dijo.

-Vaya-consiguió articular Sophie.-Gracias.

-No tienes por qué darlas-dijo él acariciándole la mejilla.- Para eso estamos los amigos.

-------

Lily bajaba por el pasillo, echa, literalmente, una furia. Sus amigas no acababan de entender que no le gustaba James; y eso, la desquiciaba completamente.

Si él quería algo con Hestia, adelante. Y si ella quería algo con él. Doble adelante. Pero ella sabía que de una relación con James Potter, nada bueno podía salir. Porque a ella, nada bueno le salió de ella. De aquel secreto tan bien guardado, entre ella y él.

Había jurado no decir nada a nadie. Y ella había jurado lo mismo. Y hasta la fecha, ninguno de los dos lo había incumplido.

Alguien se acercó a su espalda.

Se giró, tal vez más bruscamente de lo que habría querido, y se encontró, cara a cara, con, ni más ni menos, que Severus Snape.

-Lily...-dijo él con un ronco susurro.-Hasta que, por fin, te dejas ver.

-Snape. No tengo ningun motivo o aliciente para querer verte-le espetó con furia.

-Somos amigos-dijo él, confiado.

-Error. Éramos amigos, si. Hasta que tú me humillaste despreciando mi ayuda, y me insultaste.-le espetó.

-Ya me disuclpé. Te dije mil veces que lo siento. Ahora, por nuestra amistad. Tú, deberías perdonarme.

-No, Snape.-replicó ella con frialdad.-Y no vuelvas a acorralarme en un pasillo así. Porque puede que no te venza en un duelo. Pero podría dejarte demasiado mal parado-espetó, antes de darse la vuelta, y salir a toda velocidad de allí.

Snape miró fijamente el punto en el que, hasta tres segundos atrás, había estado Lily. Cerró los ojos. A veces, era un imbécil.

-------

Las clases se habían acabado, al menos, para aquel lunes. Pero, tras las clases, empezaba en momento de salir de caza. y él tendría suerte. ¿Cómo no iba a tenerla, siendo su cumpleaños? Y entonces, Don, se encontró con la que iba a ser su regalo de cumpleaños. Una chica bastante alta, rellenita y con el pelo rubio y rizado. De Hufflepuff. Amy Bones. Hoy es tu día de suerte.

La chica en cuestión, salía de la biblioteca, cargada con unos tres libros que debían pesar unos tres kilos cada uno. Libros que dejó caer cuando Donnovan Wood la arrinconó contra la pared.

-Esto... ¿que quieres?-preguntó extrañamente cohibida. Ella no era tímida. Era más bien lanzadilla. Pero tanta proximidad y testosterona de un solo golpe la estaban matando, y los ojos verdes de Don Wood, el chico por el que suspiraban más de la mitad de las Hufflepuff, le hicieron perder el control, a la par que sus labios junto a su oído.

-Bones. Hoy es mi cumpleaños-susurró con su voz, ronca, sugerente, sensual.-¿Me vas a dar un regalito?

Amy tragó en seco. No, por favor. No. Aquel chico era... era demasiado... Wood... era la criatura más promiscua del castillo, después de Black y Peeves.

-¿Qué quieres de regalo?-preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Él la miró con una sonrisa en la que se entrevía cierta superioridad. Luego, acercándose más a ella. La besó.

Amelia Bones casi se cae al suelo. De hecho, si no fuese porque Don la estaba sujetando contra la pared, se habría caído. Pero es que, en cuanto sus labios rozaron los de Wood, las piernas empezaron a convertirse en pura mantequilla. En un milisegundo, decició que no le gustaba la forma de besar de Don, pero al milisegundo siguiente, cuando una mano del chico se colaba bajo la falda de su uniforme, mientras la otra estaba apoyada al lado de su cabeza, decidió que se la podía llevar al fin del mundo, si hacía falta.

Sus manos, que hasta ese momento habían colgado inertes, indefensas, a sus costados, cobraron vida propia, y una se enroscó en el pelo castaño oscuro, color chocolate, de Don, y la otra se aferró con fuerza a su túnica, al tiempo que él la levantaba en el aire, cogiéndola en brazos.

-¿A donde me llevas?, Wood-preguntó respirando entrecortadamente.

-A hacerte volar-dijo con la voz ronca en su oído.-Y llámame Donny.

Y, ciertamente, Amy Bones, aquella tarde, voló.

-------

Las clases hacía tres siglos y medio que se habían acabado, pero Alice no había aparecido todavía. Había dejado a Lily al cuidado de Mary, porque había llegado hecha una furia a la Sala Común, y ella se había ido a buscar a Alice, para contarle las novedades: lo de Hestia y James, lo de Sophie y Remus, que tendrían, a partir de ese momento, más clases, y que Snape había vuelto a ver a Lily. Pero, no la encontraba por ninguna parte.

Diane se estremeció. Tendría que entrar en el Club de Ajedrez Mágico. Y allí solo entraban los empollones, cosa, que, por desgracia, según Lily, ella no era. Aun que, era el lugar donde más probalilidades había de que estuviese Alice.

Se paró delante de la puerta, respirando profundamente, y luego, entró.

La estancia estaba completamente vacía, de no ser por un chico de pelo rubio, que le caía sobre el rostro. Estaba mirando muy concentrado a un tablero, y no reparó en su presencia hasta que ella se aclaró la garganta. Entonces, el chico, que Diane pudo identificar como un Hufflepuff, la miró, y la morena pudo observar unos penetrantes ojos grises que le hicieron contener la respiración un par de segundos.

-¿En que puedo ayudarte?-preguntó Edgar Bones con una amable sonrisa.

Él era así. Tímido por excelencia, pero también confiado y seguro de sí mismo cuando estaba delante de un tablero de ajedrez, delante de un libro o delante de una planta especialmente peligrosa. Y aquella chica, no tenía pintas de ajedrez, ni de libro, y de planta mucho menos. Pero no pudo evitar fijarse en sus ojos, verdeazulados, ni en su pelo, largo, liso, que se encaracolaba en las puntas.

-Yo... venía a buscar a Alice Daniels, ya sabes, la chica de Frank-explicó con suavidad. La verdad era que Diane no entendía por qué aquel lugar la intimidaba tanto. ¿O era el chico?

-Ah... Se acaban de ir a su Sala Común-dijo con una agradable sonrisa.-Por cierto, soy Edgar Bones, pero puedes llamarme Edd-dijo con suavidad.

-Encantada-repuso ella con una sonrisa.-Yo soy Diane Rushmore, pero a veces, mis amigas, me llaman loca.-añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

Edd soltó una risita, al tiempo que guardaba el tablero en un cajón.

-Me voy. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu Sala Común antes?-preguntó con suavidad.

-No, gracias, pero no hace falta-dijo ella.-No queda especialmente lejos.-añadió con una sonrisa.

-De todas formas, no es molestia-replicó él.

-Está bien-aceptó Diane con una sonrisita.-Si insistes...

-------

Lily estaba sentada con Jeyne, mucho más tranquila que cuando había llegado. Le estaba explicando un par de nociones básicas de Quinto Año, para Pociones. Mary, a su lado, se peleaba con la redacción de Encantamientos, y Alice estaba sentada con Frank, que le ayudaba con la suya.

Justo en aquel momento, entró Diane por la puerta, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, y un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-¿A que viene esa cara de tomate?-preguntó Mary levantando la vista de su redacción.

-A nada-dijo Diane con una risita.-Es solo que Edgar Bones me vio a acompañar, y es un cielo...

Parecía que Mary iba a replicar algo, pero, justo en aquel momento, entró Hestia, con un brazo de James Potter rodeándole la cintura. El moreno le susurró algo al oído, y ella asintió. Luego, se enzarzaron en un casi interminable beso, en el que se repasaron, casi, el sistema digestivo, (haciendo que Lily desviase la mirada incómoda), luego Potter subió por las escaleras de su dormitorio, y Hestia se acercó a sus amigas, con una sonrisa bobalicona.

-Señorita Jones, ¿podría alguien explicarme a qué viene eso?-dijo Mary con un gruñido.

-¿A que es encantador?-dijo la morena con una sonrisa de ensueño.

-Si. Encantador-masculló Lily.-Como te haga daño, si que lo encantaré.

-Ay, Lils, como eres... de verdad... es un cielo-añadió Hestia con una sonrisa.-Y, bueno, creo que me voy a la ducha-dijo antes de encaminarse a las escaleras de su dormitorio.-Jey, acuérdate de ducharte, que luego tus potingues se quedan en la almohada y apestan.

-Que si, Hest-dijo la aludida sacudiendo su melena color Gryffindor.

Sin decir nada más, Hestia subió hacia su dormitorio, y cuando se hubo escuchado la puerta de éste al cerrarse, Lily cerró el libro de Pociones con violencia, antes de subir a su dormitorio.

Diane se levantó y salió corriendo tras ella.

-Lils, nena, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó con suavidad.

-Nada, Dy, me encuentro mal. Sólo eso.

Diane asintió, visiblemente escéptica.

-------

Sirius estaba tumbado en la cama, meditabundo, con una mano sobre la panza y la otra enredándose en su pelo. Había cumplido con lo que le había prometido a Destiny Taylor, si. Se había acostado con su hermana, pero mientras lo hacía, se imaginaba que era rubia, no castaña, y que sus ojos eran más verde hierba que verde acastañado. En su mente, le había hecho el amor a Bethany Redford. No había podido evitarlo, pese a la amenaza del hermano de la chica... Tal vez hubiese sido eso lo que lo provocó...

En la cama de al lado, Remus releía un libro de Encantamientos de Quinto Año, y en la de enfrente, Peter se comportaba de una forma un tanto extraña. Pegaba saltitos, se mordía las uñas y daba vueltas, visiblemente nervioso y emocionado.

El moreno estaba a punto de preguntarle a qué venía aquella alegría, cuando James entró en el dormitorio, con una sonrisa tan, tan grande que casi no le cabía en el rostro.

-Chicos. Me acabo de tirar a Hestia Jones-dijo pegando un salto similar al del tigre antes de caer sobre Sirius.

-¿Piensas olvidar a Lily acostándote con sus amigas?-preguntó Remus alzando una ceja, escéptico.

-No. Sólo con Hestia. Es... es... maravillosa-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡James! ¡James! ¡James!-dijo Peter con una sonrisa.-Ya sé cómo se llama la chica de mis sueños-dijo con un gritito emocionado.

-¿A si?-preguntó el aludido con una amplia sonrisa.

-Si. La mujer de la que estoy completamente enamorado, es Bethany Redford.

Sirius se sentó de golpe en la cama, mirándolo, casi alarmado.

¿Podían complicarse las cosas todavía más?

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Hola a todos!! Espero que os haya gustado!!!_

_Antes de nada, hacer un par de aclaraciones: El tiempo real, que transcurre en el fic, está regulado por el calendario 2007-2008, de modo que, si las fechas no coinciden con las de 1976-1977 (por si alguien se va a molestar en buscarlas) ya sabréis por que es. Lo digo, básicamente, para poder situar los días respecto al calendario con credibilidad. Por lo demás, intentaré ser fiel a la época en la que se encuentran los chicos._

_Ahora, comentemos el capítulo, o mejor, cotnestadme, en plan redacción (xD) unas preguntitas sobre el siguiente capítulo: ¿Cumplirá Bethany su promesa de no liarse con Sirius? ¿Conseguirá Lily saber que le pasa realmente a James? ¿Perdonara Remus a Eri que no respete a sus amigos (as)? ¿Aceptará Erika el aumento de horas de clase de Remus y Sophie? ¿Volverán a charlar tan "amablemente" Regulus y Jeyne? ¿Seguirán viéndose James y Hestia? ¿Conseguirá Peter acercarse a Bethany? ¿Y Sirius, quedará con la chica tras la amenaza de su hermano? ¿Y tras descubrir que uno de sus mejores amigos está enamorado de ella? ¿Que pasó entre Lily y James? ¿Volverá Diane a ver a Edd? ¿Y Justin, encontrará por fin alguien con quien usar sus genitales? ¿Que pasó entre Amy y Don?_

_Y sabéis. Cualquier cosa que queráis que pase, pasará. Sólo tenéis que pedirlo en un sustancioso review!_

_Besitos con sabor a Merodeador (locos todos xD)_

_Se os kiere!!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	3. Reviviendo: pasado y presente

_La Locura y la grandeza son las dos caras de la misma moneda_

(George R. R. Martin)

**Disclaimer: **_Cualquier cosa que podáis reconocer, o identificar con la obra de Rowling, es suyo. El resto mío. no hago esto con ánimo de lucro, y cualquier parecio con la vida real, es pura coincidencia._

_Gracias por los reviews a Isilme, Sonia, Erised Black, y BaTuKeRa. Chicas, este capítulo va para vosotras._

_APB Productions os trae un nuevo capítulo de __**Locura**_

_------------------------------------_

_8 Septiembre 1976_

3. Reviviendo: pasado y presente

Dicen que la primera semana de curso siempre es la peor, porque se hay que acostumbrar nuevamente al ritmo de las clases, y si en ese colegio hay una fauna reproductiva como la de Hogwarts, lo más probable es que adaptarse al ritmo de las clases sea matador, o cuando menos, cansado. Porque si. El tiempo pasa rápido, y la vida, pase lo que pase, sigue adelante. Uno no puede vivir anclado en el pasado, ni alimentarse de recuerdos, que fomentan falsas esperanzas. Los recuerdos deben permanecer en el pasado, y uno, vivir en el presente, que es donde debe estar.

_Fiesta de Halloween en la Torre de Gryffindor, y una apuesta entre Lily, Mary y Diane, a ver quien era capaz de aguantar más chupitos de Wishky de Fuego, sin caerse redonda. Prácticamente recién estrenado el Quinto Año, ellas se dejaron llevar por la tontería de la noche, y acabaron las tres durmiendo la borrachera en un sofá de la Sala Común, mientras la fiesta se desarrollaba a su alrededor. Pero no dormían de cualquier manera, no. Mary tenía una pierna por encima del respaldo del sofá, Diane tenía ambas piernas sobresaliendo por uno de los extremos, y Lily la cabeza colgada hacia atrás por el otro extremo, las tres amontonadas como si se tratasen de sardinas en una lata._

_Lo siguiente que recordó la pelirroja, fue, que, en medio del mareo más grande nunca recordado, James Potter la despertaba con suavidad y la tomaba en brazos._

_-¿Que pasa Potter?-había preguntado con la boca muy pastosa._

_-Nada, Lily-había dicho él con suavidad-Te voy a llevar a un sitio mejor para descansar, que si no pillarás una mala postura en el cuello-había dicho él con algo similar a la dulzura._

_Lo siguiente que recordaba Lily, era estar besando a James Potter, y lo inmediatamente siguiente que construía sus recuerdos, era haberse despertado desnuda, abrazada a él._

Lily se sentó en la cama, asustada, sudando frío, y respirando con dificultad. No entendía por qué había recordado aquello, cuando hacía casi un año que había ocurrido. Y menos por qué en aquel momento. No entendía por qué tenía que recordar la humillación más grande sufrida jamás. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Había pasado, y por mucho que lo recordase, eso no ayudaría a cambiarlo. Por eso. Solo por eso, no valía la pena comerse la olla.

Descorrió las cortinas de la cama, para encontrarse con que Diane todavía no se había levantado, teniendo en cuenta que era la primera en hacerlo cada día. Entonces, la pelirroja, cayó en la cuenta de que era sábado, y se vio tentada de volver a la cama. Pero, teniendo en cuenta lo que había soñado antes de despertarse, a riesgo de que los recuerdos dolorosos del pasado aflorasen nuevamente, se metió en el baño, con un pequeño neceser lleno de botecitos con sales y esencias aromáticas. Llenó la bañera hasta arriba, de agua bien, bien caliente, y se metió, en un preparado de esencia de lavanda y sales de naranja.

Cerró los ojos, y a su mente acudió, nuevamente, la imagen que más vergüenza, miedo, dolor y sorpresa le había causado en su vida. Su brazo derecho sobre el pecho desnudo de James Potter. Ella misma desnuda, y él mirándola con algo que rallaba la ternura.

Agitó la cabeza, y se sumergió por completo en la bañera. A ella no le gustaba James Potter, independientemente de que él se hubiese aprovechado de ella hacía casi un año. Por eso, lo odiaba. Lo odiaba mucho. Y llegaría el momento en el que pagaría por ello. Aun que fuese lo último que hiciese en su vida. Y, a parte, como le hiciese daño a Hestia, lo mataría.

Salió de la bañera, antes de envolverse en una toalla, con calma, dándole gracias a Hécate, diosa de las brujas, por que fuese sábado, y por haberse empeñado en acabar las redacciones el día anterior, porque el cielo había amanecido despejado, y tal vez, si las demás habían acabado sus tareas para el fin de semana, podrían ir a dar un paseo por los terrenos. Se vistió rápidamente, antes de salir del baño, para encontrarse con que Diane estaba despierta, inclinada sobre su baúl, rebuscando su neceser, antes de sacar un botecito de poción alisadora hecha por Lily.

-Buenos días, nena-dijo la pelirroja sentándose en la cama y mirando a su amiga, con el pelo terriblemente encrespado, que se echaba la poción, antes de aplicarle aire caliente con la varita.

-Buenos días, Lils-dijo la morena, atareada con su pelo.-¿Y tu despierta a estas horas?

-Lo dices como si normalmente durmiese tanto...-comentó la aludida con una sonrisa.-No sé, Dy, supongo que tuve una pesadilla... y me di un baño-explicó con suavidad.

-Pues acuérdate de sercarte el pelo, si no te pasará como a mi, y se te encrespará...-masculló la morena todavía con la varita sobre su cabeza.

-Eso fue por romperle la escoba a Dickson hace dos años-le recordó Lily con suavidad.-Una pequeña venganza, en comparación. Las escobas están carísimas-añadió la pelirroja, viendo como su amiga se cepillaba el pelo, ya liso.

-Si, pero él no era nadie para decirme que no volaba bien, porque "las chicas no valemos para el Quidditch".-masculló empezando a vestirse.

La verdad era que Diane había optado por un puesto de bateadora en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor desde que, en Segundo Año, había podido presentarse a las pruebas; pero el Capitán, muy machista él, la había rechazado alegando que era una chica, y ella, tomó represalias, partiéndole en dos la escoba, antes de empezar la temporada, ante sus narices. Y Mikael Dickson había lanzado a la morena un hechizo de electicidad estática permanente en el pelo, que antes había sido liso. Y una vez, Diane y sus amigas, comprobaron que era imposible retirar el hechizo, Lily, que era muy buena en pociones, se había convertido en su proveedora oficial de pociones y mascarillas alisadoras.

Diane terminó de vestirse y miró a Lily, que parecía repentinamente absorta.

-Lils, ¿estás segura de que te encuentras bien?-inquirió con suavidad.

-Claro, claro-replicó la pelirroja, presurosa, tras volver de su universo paralelo, poblado por miradas tiernas de Potter y pérdidas de virginidades imposibles de recordar.

La morena la miró incrédula, pero, de todas formas, asintió.

-Vale... ¿Hay algún plan para hoy?-preguntó luego, mientras veía como un pie de Alice salía de entre las cortinas seguido del resto de la chica.

-Buenos días, Alice-dijo Lily con una sonrisa, que la rubia respondió con dulzura.-Estaba a punto de decirle a Dy que podríamos ir a pasar el día en los terrenos, con las pequeñas y Beth-explicó al tiempo que su mirada, se desviaba involuntariamente hacia la ventana, mirando el clima para quel día, que seguía exactamente igual a cuando lo había mirado por última vez.

-¿He oído día en los terrenos?-dijo Mary somnolienta, levantándose de la cama.

-Por mi bien-dijo Alice.-Pero por la tarde tengo que ayudarle a Frank con su pequeño problema de espinas-añadió con una sonrisita de suficiencia, prácticamente impropia de ella.

-Ah, lo de que no se le levanta el capullo-dijo Mary con sorna, empezando a vestirse con lo primero que encontró a mano.- Pues vaya...

-¡No!-dijo Alice ruborizándose.-Es sólo que se le da mal Herbología.-dijo la rubia con voz lastimera.-No seas mal pensada-le recriminó con un suave gruñido.

-Bueno, pues bajemos a desayunar, se lo decimos a las demás, y luego, a la hora de comer, pillamos algo del Gran Comedor-propuso Lily poniéndose una chaqueta del color de sus ojos por encima de la camiseta.

Y sin que ninguna de las demás tuviese tiempo a protestar por lo temprano de la hora, ya que era un sabado a las ocho y media, bajaron a la Sala Común.

-------

_Había sido el mejor despertar de su vida. Uno de los brazos de su pelirroja rodeándole el pecho, sus propios dedos enroscados en sus bucles color sangre, y su cuerpo, desnudo, pegado al,suyo propio. James Potter había querido saltar, gritar, correr, cantar, y hacer partícipe a todo Hogwarts de su felicidad. Pero ella estaba dormida, y lo único que pudo hacer, fue contemplarla embelesado. O al menos, hasta que se despertó, confusa, al principio, cuando sus ojos color esmeralda lo miraron, primero confusos, luego suspicaces, y finalmente, tras darse cuenta de cómo estaban, alarmados._

_Había echado mano de la varita, pero, contrariamente a lo que él pudiese pensar en un principio, no le lanzó ninguna maldición. Se limitó a silenciar las cortinas, y a enviarle miradas asesinas desde sus ojazos verdes._

_-¿Potter, qué ha pasado aquí?-había preguntado con una calma que sorprendió al moreno._

_-Esto... anoche... tú y yo... nos acostamos-había dicho él, repentinamente vergonzoso, sin mirarla._

_-¿Y por qué no recuerdo nada?-había preguntado ella con suavidad._

_-Porque... verás... tú estabas... borracha.-había explicado con voz ronca._

_Los ojos de Lily se habían llenado de lágrimas, y habían apuñalado a James, llenos de reproche y casi miedo._

_-¿Por qué?, Potter, ¿por qué te aprovechaste de mí?-había musitado casi llorando._

_-Las cosas no son como piensas, Lily-había dicho él, desesperado. ¿Por qué tenía aquella pelirroja que malinterpretarlo todo?_

_-Si, Potter, estaba borracha. No deberías haberlo hecho... me... humillaste... me... usaste-había buscado, desesperada, una palabra lo suficientemente descriptiva para nombrar el horror cometido por el moreno, pero no la encontró.-Te odio, Potter-y se había echado a llorar, desconsolada._

_-Va, perdóname, Lily...-había suplicado él, acariciándole el pelo._

_-Para tí soy Evans.-toda ella furia y frialdad.-Nunca, jamás, en tu vida, cuentes a nadie lo que ha pasado, Potter, o de lo contrario, te mataré._

_Y él, había podido ver, en esos ojos llenos de rabia, que lo que decía era cierto._

Entre sábanas revueltas, James se despertó. Sudaba frío, temblaba de vez en cuando, y respiraba agitado. Había cumplido la promesa que le había hecho, de no decir nada, a pesar de que ella no cumpliese las suyas. Y atesoraba el recuerdo de aquella noche como el más hermoso de toda su vida. La primera vez, de los dos. Agitó la cabeza, para alejar de él los recuerdos. Ella lo había olvidado todo, y su relación, ya de por si bastante mala, había empezado a rozar el odio. Al menos, por parte de ella.

James se levantó, y oyó los ronquidos de Peter, la respiración suave de Remus, y la mezcla entre un gruñido y un ronquido de Sirius. Empezó a vestirse, con calma, mientras los últimos vertigios de sueño desaparecían de él, y sus amigos iban despertando, poco a poco, a la luz de un nuevo sábado.

El primero, como siempre, fue Remus, que miró a James sorprendido.

-¿Y tu despieto a estas horas? ¿A qué se debe ese milagro?-preguntó con una irónica sonrisa aflorando a sus labios.

-Pesadillas-replicó James encogiéndose de hombros con vaguedad.

Casi al instante, como siempre que había un ruído más fuerte que el aire al rozar las paredes, Sirius se despertó, y miró a su alrededor con sus ojos grises, escrutándolo todo, antes de mirar a sus amigos.

-¿Estáis locos o os han poseído? ¿Qué cojones hacéis despiertos a estas horas?-preguntó antes de soltar un gigantesco bostezo y estirarse, con un movimiento que recordaba a un perro recién levantado.

-¿Y si bajamos a pasar el día al lago?-propuso James mientras el chico de ojos grises levantándose y poniéndose el pijama (normalmente dormía desnudo, o en calzoncillos si tenía frío).

-Yo no puedo.-replicó Sirius rascándose la tableta (de abdominales).-He quedado-añadió, por si a alguien le había quedado alaguna duda, cosa que no pasó.

-Para variar-masculló James por lo bajo.-¿Quien es la afortunada esta vez?-preguntó con interés.

-No me acuerdo del nombre.-mintió su casi hermano. La verdad, si lo recordaba, y le parecía la dulzura hecha nombre, pero no admitiría jamás que estaba a punto de salir con la chica por la que babeaba Peter. No, básicamente, porque no soportaba a los traidores, y expresar en voz alta el hecho de que él estaba a punto de ser uno, lo repugnaba. Pero, independientemente de eso, en el juego de lealtades, si tenía que elegir entre serle fiel a Peter o a sí mismo, tenía muy claro a quién le pondría los cuernos.

Remus negó con la cabeza, disgustado, mientras Peter se levantaba, mirándolos a todos con sus ojitos acuosos y esbozaba una sonrisa adormilada.

-Chicos, ¿qué haremos hoy?-preguntó luego con voz pastosa.

-Yo he quedado-dijo Sirius sin mirarlo. No quería ver los ojos de Peter llenos de decepción al saber que él, Sirius, había optado por la chica de sus sueños, la que había alimentado su alma todo el verano, y, desde antes de empezar, tenía más posibilidades que él.

-¿Con quien?-preguntó interesado el chico, sonriendo nervioso entre sus dientecillos de ratita.

-No lo sé, no recuerdo su nombre.-volvió a mentir el moreno, sintiéndose miserable.

-De todas formas, yo tengo que ver a Eri, no hablo con ella desde el lunes-dijo Remus con suavidad, voz dulce, casi melosa.

-¿La tía que te habló peor de lo que te habló nadie en tu vida?-preguntó Sirius perspicaz.-Sabes de sobra, que esa pandillita de chicas, no me gustan nada-dijo el moreno.

-¿Qué tienen de malo?-preguntó el castaño mirando con extrañeza.

Sirius negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que una de las amigas de su novia lo había prácticamente obligado a acostarse con otra de ellas?

-¿Bajamos a desayunar?-preguntó James mientras sus tripas rugían como buenas Gryffindor que eran.

Y antes de que Peter protestase por que no le había dado tiempo a engominarse decentemente (siempre llevaba el pelo engominado, con el tupé hacia arriba), ya estaban bajando por las escaleras de caracol que los llevaban a la Sala Común.

Allí estaban Evans y su grupito, y cuando Hestia los vio llegar, saltó desde el sofá hasta, prácticamente, acabar en los brazos de James, que la levantó en el aire y le dio una vuelta antes de darle un beso.

-¿Has desayunado?-preguntó luego, abrazándola y hablándole al oído.

-No, todavía no.-dijo ella con un bufido.-Jeyne, que es una pesada y todavía no ha bajado...-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Está bien.-dijo James llevándosela hacia donde estaban sus amigas, y sentándose en un sofá, entre Diane y Alice, con Hestia en el regazo, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.-Os esperamos, y bajamos con vosotras-dijo luego.-Chicos, sentáos-dijo a sus amigos.

Sirius se acercó y se sentó entre Alice y Mary, y Remus en el reposabrazos del sofá de Lily; y Peter en el otro reposabrazos, como si estuviesen escoltándola.

Ninguno de los nueve abrió la boca, pero es que no hacía falta pronunciar ni media palabra.

Lily, que tras el sueño sentía una mezcla entre ira contenida y vergüenza hacia Potter, miraba al suelo, fijamente. James, a pesar de tener a Hestia en brazos, miraba a Lily con bastante insistencia. Diane miraba a Sirius, lanzándole miradas asesinas que el moreno respondía sin dudar, y Mary hablaba en voz baja con Alice, tras la espalda de Black, mientras Peter y Remus hacían lo mismo sobre la de Lily.

El ambiente tenso se semejaba mucho al que hay antes de una batalla, y el alivio más grande de todos, fue que Jeyne bajase del dormitorio, por fin, lista, para poder irse al Gran Comedor.

La verdad, era que la chica estaba mucho más normal ese día que nunca. Se había teñido el pelo de color castaño con destellos dorados, y los ojos los llevaba de un púrpura suave; pero nada fosforito o relumbrante. Mientras avanzaban por el pasillo, en medio de un clima que precede a tormenta, dentro del pasillo, nadie abrió la boca, puesto que sabían que de ello dependía su integridad física.

-------

Los Gryffindor no eran los únicos que habían madrugado, puesto que Erika y Amy esperaban en el vestíbulo a Destiny y Lyanna, para ir a desayunar. Cuando vieron pasar al numeroso grupito de la casa de los leones, Erika tuvo que contenerse para no empezar a patadas con todas ellas por estar tan cerca de su, todavía novio, cuando ella y él no habían mantenido una conversación desde el lunes, y una civilizada, desde hacía mucho más. Aun que, teniendo en cuenta que las Gryffindor eran seis, y peleaban de modo temerario, sin miedo, como todos los de su casa, y ella y Amy eran sólo dos, se mordió la lengua, apretó los puños y respiró profundamente... aun que se sorprendió gratamente, de hecho, muy gratamente, cuando Remus se acercó a ella, con esa sonrisa de niño bueno que a ella le encantaba, y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos antes de darle un beso en la frente.

-Eri, preciosa, tenemos que hablar, ¿vale?-susurró en su oído con una dulzura que resultaba casi sensual.-Después del desayuno.

Ella, estremeciéndose, sólo alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza, con suavidad, mientras él depositaba un beso en sus labios y entraba en el Gran Comedor con sus amigos y sus compañeras de casa.

Amy miró a Eri con una sonrisilla de exasperante superioridad.

-Y después dices que no te quiere.-dijo con un hilo de voz.-Si a mi un tío se me pone así...-dejó la frase inconclusa.

-Hablando de eso... ¿Qué pasó con Wood el lunes?-preguntó la castaña a su compañera de casa. Les había dicho el lunes, a la hora de la cena, que tenía algo muy, muy, MUY importante que contarles, pero no había soltado prenda. Simplemente les había insinuado que tenía que ver con Wood.

-Os lo contaré después del desayuno, cuando estemos todas juntas-dijo con suavidad.

Eri sabía que era inútil insistir, porque Amy, cuando insistían, se sumía en un mutismo taciturno, del que sólo salía cuando cambiaban de tema.

Justo en aquel momento, como si tuviesen movimientos sincronizados, Destiny apareció en lo alto de las escaleras, y Lyanna por el pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras, llegando, ambas, casi al mismo tiempo, a donde estaban sus amigas de Hufflepuff.

-Buenos días, chicas, ¿Qué tal con Black el lunes, Ly?-preguntó Eri nada más verla. La verdad, era que tanto Lyanna como Amy habían creado expectación en el grupo, no habían contado nada, absolutamente nada a cerca de sus "sucesos" del lunes, y tanto Destiny como Erika estaban en ascuas.

-Primero el desayuno, y luego el cotilleó.-dijo Lyanna con una sonrisa, mientras Amy asentía con una amplia sonrisa.

-Pero incluso antes del desayuno.-empezó Destiny sombría.-Hay algo, Eri, que debes saber.

La castaña posó sus ojos interrogantes en su amiga de Ravenclaw, y la chica de ojos verdes esbozó una mística sonrisa. Sin una pizca de alegría.

-Oí como la Langley, ya sabes, la mosquita muerta de mi casa, la que va a clases partículares con Lupin, le comentaba a Redford, ya sabes, ya mosquita muerta de Sexto Año, la rubita, la hermana del gigoló...-explicó con suavidad.

-Sé de sobras quien es Langley, Dest.-cortó Eri.-¿Que coño pasa con ella?-pregntó luego impaciente.

-Pues, que le oí decirle a la rubia, que Remus le había ampliado el horario de clases, a dos horas cada día, todos los días de la semana, cuando la rubia le preguntóm dónde se metía todos los días, que no era capaz de encontrarla-dijo Destiny, como quien da una noticia del estallido de una guerra.-Así que, ahí tienes la respuesta a por qué no queda contigo todos los días. El motivo por que no lo ves desde el lunes, cuando discutisteis.

Eri respiró profundamente. Tenía que contar hasta diez... de lo contrario, explotaría, y mataría a la Langley, a su Remus y a la Redford, simplemente, por estar en medio. Uno, dos tres... inspira... cuatro, cinco, seis...expira... siete, ocho... inspira...

-¡ESE ME VA A OÍR!-gritó, haciendo que sus palabras rebotasen en el vestíbulo.

-Eri, de verdad, ten estilo, por una vez-pidió Lyanna con una sonrisita de superioridad.-Que no te afecte, tómate la delantera.-dijo con voz de entendida.-No montes una escenita como la del lunes, por favor.

-Está bien. Está bien...-suspiró la castaña.-Tener estilo. Tomar la delantera. No montar escenita... Tener estilo. Tomar la delantera. No montar escenita. Tener estilo...-fue repitiendo, mientras entraba con sus amigas en el Gran Comedor. Pero no pudo obviar el violento salto que pegó su estómago al ver a Sophie Langley hablando con Bethany Redford, ambas con unas enormes sonrisas en los labios.

Eri respiró profundamente, mientras Destiny se sentaba relativamente cerca de las dos amigas, con el claro propósito de escuchar lo que decían.

Miró a Amy con resignación y empezó a dar cuenta de su desayuno.

-------

El día estaba atípicamente soleado para la fecha que era en aquellas latitudes, pero aquello no fue impedimento para que Diane y Mary se, practicamente, arrancasen la ropa y se metiesen a bañarse en el lago, que, a pesar de los veintidós grados de temperatura, debía estar mucho más frío. Aun que no eran las únicas. De eso se dio cuenta Lily, que se tumbó en una manta que habían bajado en una mochila, junto con las toallas. Sus amigas, el resto de ellas, estaban con ella, y su compañía, hacía que prácticamente se olvidase de los recuerdos que habían vuelto a aflorar tras el sueñó de aquella noche.

-¿Venís a bañaros?-preguntó Diane, cuando fue a por su varita, para renovar el encantamiento impermeable que le había hecho a su pelo.

-Yo no.-dijo Lily con una suave sonrisa.-Tengo... bueno... ya sabes... No puedo bañarme.

-Yo me quedo con Lils.-dijo Alice con suavidad.

-Yo me voy a ir a mi Sala Común a arreglarme para la cita con Black.-dijo Beth con una tímida sonrisa.

-Creía que no ibas en serio.-dijo Diane.

-Y no voy.-se defendió la rubia, es solo que...

-No tienes por que darme explicaciones, cielo.-dijo Dy con una sonrisa.-Es solo que, como te haga daño, lo caparé.

Bethany soltó una risita, al tiempo que Diane se volvía hacia Jeyne.

-Yo no, voy a ir a ayudarle a Beth a arreglarse para la cita-explicó con una sonrisa.

Y finalmente, le tocó a Sophie.

-¿Cual es tu excusa?-preguntó alzando una ceja negra como la obsidiana.

-Yo... no tengo excusa-dijo Sophie con suavidad.

-Genial-masculó Dy con una traviesa sonrisa.-¡Al agua!- y poniéndola en bikini con un hechizo, la empujó hasta que se metió en el lago, con el agua por los tobillos.-¿Y tú?-preguntó a Hestia.

La morena soltó una risita.

-Estoy esperando a que venga James-explicó con una amplia sonrisa.-Oh, mirad, ahí viene.

Ese fue el detonante, para que Jeyne y Beth se levantasen y se fuesen por patas, al ver al moreno acercarse sólo, ominioso.

Dyane se fue al agua, a meter del todo a Sophie. Ninguna de ellas quería cerca al Merodeador, eso era obvio. Y la verdad era que no tenían ni idea del porqué.

El chico llegó a donde Lily, Alice y Hestia estaban sentadas, y se agachó al lado de Hestia, antes de besarla, haciéndole una compleja revisión estomacal, y, cuando se separaron, mirar a Lily con un brillo extraño en sus profundos ojos castaños.

-¿Vamos a dar una vuelta por los terrenos?, Hest-preguntó, todavía sin apartar los ojos de Lily.

-Claro.-dijo la morena, sin darse cuenta. El beso la había descolocado profundamente, así que sólo atinó a tomar a James de la mano, que la llevó a la parte trasera de los invernaderos.

La mirada de Lily se perdió en el suelo, fusionándose con el color de la hierba.

-Lily, cielo, ¿qué te pasa?-prguntó Alice con extrema dulzura.

-Nada-musitó la pelirroja mirando a su amiga.-¿Por qué?

-Porque cuando viste a Potter besando a Hest, tu cara parecía el estandarte de un entierro-dijo en voz baja.

-No es nada, en serio...-murmuró la pelirroja sin demasiada convicción.

-Está bien, Lils, si no me lo quieres contar, no pasa nada. Pero, cuando necesites hablar, estaré contigo, ¿vale?

La pelirroja asintió con una sonrisa, mientras se volvía hacia donde Mary y Diane salpicaban agua a Sophie, que intentaba, por todos los medios, mantenerse seca, y fuera del agua.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, Lily se volvió hacia Alice, y la miró a los ojos, color miel.

-Alice...-titubeó. Respiró profundamente, antes de mirar de nuevo a sus amigas. Se centró nuevamente en la rubia.-¿Que me dirías si te contase que el último Halloween, borracha como una cuba, me acosté con James Potter y no me acuerdo de nada?

-------

Sentadas en los escalones inferiores que llevaban a las puertas exteriores, de roble, de Hogwarts, Lyanna hacía trencitas en el pelo a su hermana, mientras Amy suspiraba sonoramente, y Eri se mordñia la uña del dedo índice de la mano derecha, nerviosa.

-¿Alguien tiene pensado contarme qué ha hecho el lunes?-preguntó la Ravenclaw cansda de tanto silencio.

-Buena idea, Dest.-dijo Eri sacándose el dedo de la boca.-Ly, tú empiezas-señaló.

La Slytherin soltó una risita y empezó a trenzarle otro pequeño mechón de pelo a su hermana.

-Pues... mi hermana me dio el recado de parte de Black-dijo con suavidad, en casi un susurro.-Y fui. Me estaba esperando y fue llegar y...

-¿Y?-sus tres acompañantes la urgieron.

-¿Y qué?-dijo ella haciéndose la desentendida.

-Queremos detalles.-dijo Amy con una sonrisa que casi no le cabía en la cara.

-Pervertidas-masculló la Slytherin, antes de soltar una risita.-Pues... digamos que no pierde el tiempo, la verdad, y es tan...

-¿Tan que? Ay, Ly, como seas así de dejar las cosas a medias para todo, no querría ser Black-le dijo Eri con una sonrisa.

-Tiene el mejor polvo que he probado en mi vida-dijo la castaña entonces con una sonrisa.-Y mira que he provado polvos con gente-añadió con una risita.-Pero ni siquiera Amos Diggory, el de Hufflepuff que salió en junio era nada comparado con él.-explicó Lyanna con una soñadora sonrisa.-Pero basta de hablar de mí.-Era modesta, para ser Slytherin.-Amy, cariño mío, ¿Que pasó con Wood?-canturreó.

La Hufflepuff rubia sufrió un acceso de risita histérica, antes de carraspear, ponerse seria y esbozar, luego, un amago de sonrisa pícara.

-El lunes, salía de la biblioteca, y de repente, me vi aplastada contra la pared, por Don Wood, que me empezó a besar y a susurrarme que le regalase algo por su cumpleaños... y yo...-se sonrojó.-Joder... besa tan, tan bien... que...

-No pudiste resistirte-terminó Lyanna por ella. La verdad era que ella también había tenido su historia de amor de media tarde con Don Wood, y tenía buen polvo, la verdad. Pero Black era Black.

-Queremos detalles-pidió Eri con un puchero.-Ya que, joder, perdiste la virginidad con un tío de los más buenorros de Hogwrts.

-¿Que queréis que os diga?-preguntó Amy con un súbito rubor tiñendo sus mejillas.

-¿Te trató bien?-preguntó Destiny al instante.

Amy pareció meditarlo unos segundos.

-Si. De hecho, es más cariñoso de lo que aparenta a simple vista. Y muy tierno.-añadió con un suspiro ensoñador.

-¿No te estarás colando por él?-preguntó Lyanna con cautela.

-Claro que no.-se apresuró a responder Amy.-Sé perfectamente que para él sólo fue un polvo más, por el día de su cumple, pero uno más.

-Dejando eso a parte.-urgió Eri.-¿Dónde?

Amy se echó a reír, poniéndose tan roja que parecía un estandarte de Gryffindor: Cara roja y pelo dorado.

-En el armario de los ingredientes de Pociones-dijo luego con un hilo de voz.

Eri no pudo evitar una carcajada, y Destiny soltó una risita.

-Joder con los fetichismos de la gente.-dijo, simplemente, Lyanna, levemente alucinada.

Amy esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

-Y no hay más que contar-concluyó con un brillo satisfecho en la mirada.

El reloj de la Torre del Reloj, tocó las once y media de la mañana, y Erika se levantó.

-Me voy a las escaleras de mármol. He quedado allí con Remus-saliendo disparada hacia el lugar. Contando hasta diez, y volviendo a empezar cada vez que llegaba al susodicho número.

-------

Bethany miró, nuevamente, a las escaleras de su cuarto, mientras Jeyne sacaba una nueva muda de ropa de su baúl. La Gryffindor no debería estar allí, pero era, de todas sus amigas, la que más idea tenía de moda, y de combinar colores; y era la primera cita de la vida de Bethany, evitadas, todas las anteriores, aun que la chica no lo supiese, por su hermano.

La rubia alzó una ceja, escéptica, cuando su amiga le enseñó el atuendo que, en teoría, debería vestir.

Minifalda, muy, muy minifalda vaquera, con una camiseta roja para arriba, con unas flores en plateado, estampadas en el lado derecho.

-Yo no me pongo eso-dijo la rubia, tajante.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Jeyne, aquel día castaña.

-Porque la falda es demasiado corta, seguramente no pueda caminar cómodamente-dijo.-Y la camiseta es de color Gryffindor.

Jeyne levantó una ceja, escéptica.

-Sirius Black también es Gryffindor, y tienes una cita con él en menos de media hora. Y además, tanto la falda y la camiseta son tuyas, así que, cariño, explícame para qué tienes ropa que te niegas a ponerte.-le dijo luego.

Bethany suspiró. Jeyne tenía razón. Estaba dando argumentos estúpidos. Y lo peor de todo, era que sabía el motivo por el que lo hacía. Le aterraba la perspectiva de una cita con Sirius Black, básicamente porque ella seguía firme en su propósito de hablar con él, decirle que no quería nada. Pero no sabía cuando tiempo aguantaría su firmeza ante él, cuando la besase en la nuca, como en el tren. Se vistió.

Jeyne había estado rebuscando entre su maquillaje, pero en eso, Bethany se mostró inflexible.

-Maquillaje no, por favor.-musitó.-Ya sabes lo muchísimo que me costó que me saliesen los granos, incluso con las pociones especiales. Y no quiero que me salgan más.

Jeyne asintió. Bethany había tenido la cara recubierta de granos hasta aquel verano. Pero el estrés de los TIMO's había sido la peor época para el cutis de su amiga. Suspiró. Cuando tuviese que enfrentarse a los EXTASIS...

-Ya estás lista-dijo la Gryffindor, exáminándola con ojo crítico.

-¿Tú crees?-replicó la rubia dudosa, mirándose al espejo.

-Beth, ¿por qué dudas? ¿por la ropa o por la cita en sí?

La rubia se encogió de hombros, antes de abrazar a su amiga.

-Gracias, Jeyne-dijo con una franca sonrisa, antes de salir del dormitorio, ella delante, y con la varita en la mano, para confundir a cualquiera que viese a Jeyne en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.

-------

Había dejado a sus amigos abajo. James había salido a los terrenos, a buscar a Hestia; la verdad, Sirius no entendía muy bien qué le pasaba a su casi hermano, pero sabía que no conseguiría olvidar a Lily, porque jamás lograría enamorarse de Hestia, porque la morena era vitalidad, muy parlanchina, y vivaz, pero le faltaba el carácter endemoniadamente fuerte que tenía Evans. Ese que hacía que James casi perdiese el culo por ella. Remus había quedado en el vestíbulo, con su chica. La verdad, Sirius no entendía qué veía Lunático en ella. Vale que fuese preciosa, muy bonita, de hecho, pero que lo tratase así, a su Lunático, que era una persona que había sufrido, y mucho... no era algo que acabase de convencer a Sirius. Y finalmente, Peter se había quedado en los terrenos. Iba a buscar a la chica de sus sueños, a Bethany, para, aun que solo fuese, verla. Y Sirius no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. Nunca antes había visto a Peter así de ilusionado por algo, y el hecho de tener una cita con la chica que le gustaba a uno de sus mejores amigos, le hacía sentirse mezquino, sucio y egoista. Pero cuando estos pensamientos estaban a punto de hacerle dar la vuelta, la aparente inocencia de Bethany lo hacía continuar.

-Sirius... espera-dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Una voz a la que conocía demasiado bien, tanto como a su dueño. Un escalofrío lo sacudió, cuando se giró hacia su hermano Regulus.

-Regulus...-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, con un nudo en la garganta, y su hermano a menos de medio metro, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

El menor de ambos hermanos sólo hizo una pregunta. Sólo una, cargada de matices de reproche, miedo, dudas y curiosidad.

-¿Por qué?-¿Por qué lo había abandonado? ¿Por qué lo había condenado a responder con rectitud por la simple razón de tener sangre de Black? ¿Por qué había comprado, con la libertad de su hermano, la suya?

-Regulus...-Sirius suspiro.-Creo que acabarás entendiéndolo... no podía, no podía seguir en esa casa.

-Lo entiendo, Sirius, joder, lo entiendo-masculló el Slytherin, desesperado.-Pero no lo soporto... ahora estoy atado... no puedo hacer nada, y gracias a ti, mi vida se ha convertido en la peor mierda jamás vista: no puedo tener novia, no puedo ser descuidado, no puedo comportarme como me gustaría-dijo airado.-Y todo porque eres tan egoista como para pensar sólo en tí y escapar.

-Regulus... huye.-dijo Sirius tragando saliva y alejando de él el sentimiento de culpa por haberle jodido la vida a su hermano.-Vete de casa, como hice yo... Regulus... podría... yo podría buscarte un lugar, te quedarías conmigo... si no quieres quedarte ahí, vete.

-No puedo, Sirius.-por primera vez, Regulus parecía más asustado que desafiante.-M...madre me ha jurado que como intente escapar me matará. Y sé que no tendrá remordimientos...

-No lo hará-dijo Sirius confiado.

-Si lo hará.-replicó Regulus con firmeza.-Y tú no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo, Sirius. Me has jodido la vida, y no hay marcha atrás... sólo quería saber por qué.

Sirius respiró profundamente.

-Porque no quería morirme siendo un maldito amargado, sin otra cosa más importante que hacer que casar a mis descendientes, Regulus, porque quiero vivir, sin que nadie me diga cómo.

El menor respiró profundamente, a su vez.

-Sin renconres entonces, hermano. Me has regalado algo que no querías para ti.

Y sin decir nada más, se alejó, escaleras abajo.

No podía odiar a su hermano, no, porque sabía sus motivos, y los entendía. De hecho, si Regulus Black huiese tenido una sola gota de sangre Gryffindor en las venas, habría huído también.

Sirius subía por las escaleras, hacia la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, sintiéndose la criatura más mezquina de la tierra. Había condenado a su hermano a vivir una vida de la que él había huído. Y su mezquinidad fue en aumento, cuando llegó a la puerta de Ravenclaw, y por ella salió Bethany, más guapa de lo que la había visto nunca.

-------

La rubia miraba a su amiga, con una expresión entre la sorpresa, la incredulidad, el alucine y la curiosidad.

-Pero Lily...-le había contado todo lo que recordaba, desde el duelo de chupitos hasta la conersación con Potter a la mañana siguiente.-¿Has hablado con él?-preguntó con suavidad

-¿Para qué?-la pelirroja hablaba en susurros.-¿Para que me dé explicaciones de por qué me usó?.-suspiró.-Además, él ahora está con Hestia.

-Y eso te molesta.-comprendió Alice.

-No es eso, Al-se apresuró a replicar la pelirroja.-Es sólo que... siempre me había dicho que me quería... y la mañana después de Halloween, sea lo que sea lo que pasase por la noche, independientemente de que me violase, se aprovechase de mi borrachera o yo me dejase, me estaba mirando con... no sé... le brillaban los ojos, como si me quisiese-musitó con suavidad.-Y sin embargo ahora...

-Ahora te jode que esté con Hestia, porque, a pesar de que creas que se ha aprovechado, ha sido el primero, y, aun que te pese, esas cosas acaban uniendo.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó la pelirroja dubitativa.

-Mira, Lily, yo, la primera vez que me acosté con Frank, entendí que estaba hecha para ello-dijo con un suave rubor tiñendo sus mejillas.-Eso, Lily, une más que años de conversación. Te lo garantizo.

La pelirroja suspiró.

-¿Me estás diciendo que estoy unida a Potter de una forma tan... tan... así?-preguntó Lily con timidez.

-Lily, aun que te duela, tu primera vez fue con él, y eso, siempre, siempre une.-explicó Alice con dulzura.

-Pero me da igual. Él ahora está con Hestia, y supongo que la querrá... y aun que no lo haga, nunca me inmiscuiría entre una amiga y su chico.-replicó tajante.

-Ya.-Alice esbozó una sonrisa, que mezclaba a partes iguales, dulzura y picardía.-Pero eso no quiere decir que no podáis ser amigos. Y de paso hablar con él, para aclarar, de una vez por todas, lo que paso esa noche.

-La verdad... no sé si quiero saberlo...-dijo Lily dubitativa.-Pero supongo que será lo mejor.

Respiró profundamente. Si. Acababa de dejar atrás una etapa de su vida. Por mucho que odiase a Potter, debía acercarse a él, para desvelar lo que había pasado aquella noche.

-------

El chico la estaba esperando cuando llegó allí. Le dedicó su dulce sonrisa, a la que ella respondió, tensa, antes de que él le diese un beso en la mejilla.

Luego, Remus abrazó a su novia y depositó besos en su pelo, como muestra de cariño, ya que hacía tiempo que no la veía. DEsde el lunes, de hehco, y teniendo en cuenta que lo último que habían hecho juntos había sido discutir...

Pero ella se separó de él con brusquedad, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Remus John Lupin, exijo, que, ahora mismo, me expliques por qué cojones le vas a dar clases a la Langley todos los santos días.

Remus entrecerró los ojos a su vez. Dándole órdenes... exijencias...

-Erika... no me vengas con exijencias-le espetó.

-¡SOY TU NOVIA! ¡MALDITA SEA! ES NORMAL QUE ME INTERESE POR SABER A SANTO DE QUÉ MI NOVIO SE VA A PASAR DOS HORAS AL DÍA CON ELLA, A SOLAS-gritó la castaña apretando los puños, antes de empezar a respirar entrecortadamente.

-NO, ERIKA. ERAS MI NOVIA.-respiró profundamente, intentando dominar al lobo que dormía en su interior. Cuando alguien o algo lo sacaba de sus casillas, el lobo se apoderaba de su carácter, y eso podía ser peligroso. El lobo era peligroso. Y violento.-Si no puedes aceptar que tenga amigas que me necesitan, no podemos estar juntos.-Respiró profundamente.-A parte, por muy novia mía que seas, no estás autorizada para exijirme nada. Nadie lo está, porque a nadie le debo nada.-volvió a respirar, profundamente, atando nuevamente al lobo en su interior.-Y Sophie me necesita, porque tiene dificultades en Defensa, y a mi se me da bien.

-Remus...-musitó Erika con un hilo de voz.-No puedes... no puedes dejarme... yo te quiero.

-Si puedo, Eri, te estoy dejando-replicó con una triste sonrisa.-Te quise, de verdad, te quise, pero no puedo quererte. No, cuando no entiendes que hay gente que me necesita y que tiene mi amistad.

-Pero...-los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lágrimas, que se limpió con acritud.

Remus respiró profundamente. No quería que llorase. Si lo hacía, su determinación se iría a la reverenda mierda.

-Pero nada, Eri-la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.-No eres el centro de mi universo. Asúmelo, y entonces, tal vez podamos ser amigos.

Ella asintió, lo abrazó con fuerza, y luego se separó de él.

Sin mirar atrás, caminando cabizbaja, cruzó el vestíbulo, con el calor de los besos en su pelo, el calor de sus brazos en la espalda y la tristeza provocada por sus palabras, en su alma.

Remus la vio marchar, y sintió como si le oprimiesen el pecho. Había dormido con ella, abrazado a ella, durante dos meses, los dos meses de verano. La había querido con toda su alma. Pero Sophie era su amiga desde mucho tiempo antes de que él conociese a Erika, y no permitiría que nadie se interpusiese entre él y sus amigos.

Eso nunca.

-------

Había salido de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw minuto y medio antes de la hora de la cita de Beth con Sirius. De hecho, se había cruzado con el moreno, a un par de pasillos de distancia de la Torre Ravenclaw. El moreno, parecía caminar absorto, aun que, de todas formas, la saludó con una sonrisa, aun que no pareciese demasiado contento.

Jeyne se preguntaba si el semblante del moreno se debía a que no quería quedar realmente con Beth, aun que, teniendo en cuenta que había sido él quien había pedido la cita, consideraba esa opción un tanto estúpida.

Tan abosrta caminaba, en sus elucubraciones, que no se dio cuenta de que tropezaba con alguien que estaba sentado en la escalera superior de un pasadizo que conducía del quinto al tercer piso, hasta que tropezó con él, y ambos rodaron por las escaleras, enredados, y pararon, uno encima del otro, en el rellano de en medio de las escaleras del pasadizo.

Cuando la chica, que aquel día tenía el pelo castaño, vio a quien tenía encima, en posición poco ortodoxa, le arreó un puñetazo que impactó en el hombro del chico, que emitió un quejido y examinó detenidamente a quien tenía debajo, sin reconocerla.

-Black... ¿Quieres dejarte de mirarme como un gilipollas y sacarte de encima de mí?-masculló Jeyne.

-¿Darcy?-preguntó incrédulo. Sin los colores extravagantes en el pelo, casi parecía hermosa.-No te había reconocido.-dijo sin moverse.-Si tuvieses un aspecto predeterminado.

Jeyne puso sus violetas ojos en blanco.

-Si quieres reconocerme, es decir, si no te basta con que te pegue, me distinguirás, sea cuando sea, por el lunar que tengo en el cuello-dijo ella retorciéndolo y mostrándole un lunar negro, negro, pero que muy negro y redondo, que tenía en la blanca piel bajo la oreja.

-Espero no volver a tropezarme contigo-replicó el moreno.-¡No! ¡Espera!-masculló dándose cuenta-Tú eres quien tropieza conmigo, siempre-dijo él.-El lunes en las mazmorras... y ahora casi me atropellas...

-La culpa fue tuya, si no estuvieses en medio de las escaleras no te habría llevado por delante-replicó ella mordaz.-Y ahora levántate-gruñó al darse cuenta de cómo estaban.

-No, al menos hasta que te disculpes por lo del otro día.-replicó él sin moverse.

Jeyne suspiró.

-Black, comprendo que estar entre mis piernas y encima de mi te resulte placentero, pero, para hablar prefiero otras posturas-masculló ella alzando una ceja con suavidad

-Créeme que nunca entraría entre tus piernas por voluntad propia-replicó Regulus con sorna.

-Pues pareces querer quedarte-dijo ella, mordaz, a su vez.

-Me levantaría, si no tuvieses las manos cerradas sobre mi espalda-gruñó él, entre molesto y divertido.

-Ah...-Jeyne soltó una risita de disculpa, y soltó al Slytherin, que se levantó y le tendió una mano.

Ella la rechazó, y se levantó sola.

-No necesito tu ayuda-decía mientras.-Ahora, Black, procura no meterte más en mi camino, porque la próxima vez te apartaré a maldiciones-dijo ella alzando la barbilla.

Jeyne era bastante alta, pero Regulus todavía lo era más, una réplica de su hermano, pero más delgado y con el pelo más corto.

-Sería mejor que tu mirases por donde vas, porque siempre tropiezas con la gente-espetó.

-Piérdete-le espetó Jeyne antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a descender las escaleras.

-Lo mismo digo.-masculló él antes de empezar a subir.

Odiaba que aquella chica siempre tropezase con él. Ni que tuviesen un imán.

Jeyne iba furiosa... ¿Que ella no miraba por donde caminaba? ¿Pero qué se creía ese Black? Pego un salto, cuando estuvo a punto de chocar con una armadura, y logró llegar ilesa a los terrenos, donde Lily y Alice miraban como Diane, Mary y Sophie se bañaban.

-------

Acababa de llegar ante las puerta de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, y no tuvo ni que esperar un minuto, para ver a Bethany salir por ella. La chica, estaba sencillamente preciosa. Con una minifalda demasiado mini, y una camiseta roja que hacía resaltar su piel, levemente dorada por el verano.

Ella lo miró, con timidez, antes de esbozar una dulce sonrisa.

-Hola, Black.

-Hola, Bethany...-dijo con una sonrisa.-Hoy estás preciosa-añadió, viendo como ella se ruborizaba levemente.-Y llámame Sirius, si tenemos una cita, se supone que es para conocernos mejor, ¿no?

Beth esbozó una sonrisa, acercándose a él, que le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y a colocó delante de él, de espaldas.

-¿A donde quieres ir?-preguntó entonces, en su oído.

-No sé-murmuró ella volviéndose.-Black... Sirius-se corrigió.-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, preocupada.

El chico la miró, sin entender.

-Claro, ¿Por qué?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Porque... según los rumores, y teniendo en cuenta como te pusiste conmigo el domingo... no es normal que llevemos tres minutos juntos y todavía no me hayas besado-dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

Sirius se echó a reír, con unas carcajadas que parecían ladridos de perro.

-Bethany, preciosa, esto va a ir en serio. No va a ser un polvo de una tarde y luego ni saludarnos-dijo con suavidad.-Y además...

Ella, Ravenclaw intuitiva, notaba que le había pasado algo.

-Sirius-dijo con una sonrisa.-Si tenemos una cita, se supone que es para conocernos mejor-dijo imitándolo, antes de tomarlo de la mano.-Así que nos vamos a un lugar muy, muy apartado, y me cuentas lo que sea que te pasa-dijo con una sonrisa casi pícara, antes de llevarse a Sirius de la mano por un pequeño torreón almacén, donde se guardaban las camas de repuesto, por si alguna se rompía.

Se sentaron en una cama perfectamente arreglada, con sábanas, mantas, almohadas y todo lo demás.

Sirius tomó una de las pequeñas manos de Bethany entre las suyas y empezó a juguetear con sus flacos dedos.

-¿Qué tan al tanto estás de los cotilleos del verano?-preguntó con suavidad.

-Se trata de tu familia...-entendió ella al instante.-Si no quieres...

-No se trata de si quiero o no, Beth... se trata de que lo necesito-tomó aire.-Tu hermano no quiere que esté contigo si no voy en serio. Yo quiero ir en serio.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?-musitó ella.

-Porque me siento un completo capullo egoísta, y tú me haces sentir bueno, simplemente con que me mires... y necesito sentirme buena persona, Bethy, de verdad que lo necesito.

Ella suspiró.

-Está bien, Sirius-dijo ella con suavidad.-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque... en el tren, cuando me miraste, vi en tus ojos que eras diferente a las demás. Vi que tenías miedo, de mi... y no puedo permitir que nadie me tenga miedo. No soy malo.-dijo, como tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

-Claro que no lo eres, Sirius. Y yo no te tengo miedo... es solo que... no quiero que juegues conmigo, por favor...

-No pienso hacerlo-prometió, mirándola a los ojos.-Y ahora Bethy... prepárate, porque vas a descubrir los más oscuros secretos de la familia Black.

Y sin entender muy bien por qué, simplemente sabiendo que necesitaba contárselo a alguien, y que ella le hacía sentirse buena persona, cuando más lo necesitaba, empezó a contarle, cosas que jamás había contado a nadie. Ni siquiera a James. Le contó lo peor y lo mejor de la familia Black.

-------

Tras los invernaderos, James miró a Hestia alucinado.

-¿De verdad que no te importa?-preguntó de nuevo.

-Claro que no, James. Tú sabes que Lily caerá, por algo que no quieres decirme. Sólo hacía falta fijarse en la cara que puso antes.-dijo con una sonrisa.-Y a mi no me importa liarme contigo y follar todo lo que haga falta, hasta que ella se de cuenta de que está coladísima por ti-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?-preguntó luego.

Hestia soltó una ristia antes de responder.

-A parte de porque Lily es mi amiga-dijo con franqueza.-Digamos que... no sólo te mueves bien sobre la escoba, Potter.

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa, antes de besarla.

-Pero te aviso, de que como mi amiga lo pase mal por que no te das cuenta a tiempo de las cosas, James, te mataré-susurró mientras él bajaba dando suaves besos por su cuello.

-No si yo te mato antes-replicó él, empezando a desabrocharle la camisa.

-------

Nada más verla llegar, Destiny se puso de pie, y abrazó a Eri, que venía llorando a lágrima viva.

-Eri, cielo... ¿Que pasó?-preguntó Amy con suavidad.

La castaña la miró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sollozando.

-Remus me dejó-dijo con la voz llorosa.

-¡Será cabrón!-masculló Destiny.-¿Y por qué?

-Porque le importa más la zorra de su amiguita que yo-dijo ahogando un sollozo.

Lyanna se acercó a ella y le secó las lágrimas.

-Eri, no se llora por los tíos-dijo con suavidad.-De hecho, a los tíos hay que tratarlos de la peor manera posible, para que ellos nos traten bien.

Amy acarició el cabello castaño de Eri casi con dulzura.

Los ojos verdosos de Destiny se entrecerraron, furiosos, al contemplar una escenita en el lago de los terrenos.

-Chicas...

Sus tres amigas la miraron.

Destiny se levantó, lentamente, soltándo a Eri, que inmediatamente fue abrazada por Amy.

-Vamos a matar a alguien...-dijo con una especie de sádica sonrisa, señalando a Langley que se bañaba con dos Gryffindors.

-¿Estás loca?-la increpó Amy.-Son Gryffindors, es prácticamente imposible ganarles en un duelo-dijo desesperada.

-No para una Slytherin-replicó Lyanna arrogante.

-A parte, Langley es Ravenclaw-señaló Destiny.

Eri y Amy se miraron entre si, se encogieron de hombros, y, cual escuadrón de la muerte, se precipitaron hacia el lago, donde cuatro Gryffindors y una Ravenclaw se bañaban y tomaban el sol.

-------

-Los abrojos de _Descuriana Sophia _se tienen que recolectar el tercer día de la luna nueva, para que sea efectiva en el uso de la Poción Multijugos-explicó Alice, subrayando la frase del libro donde lo ponía, con el dedo.-Y si se recolecta en noche vieja, es idónea para preparar pociones rejuvenecedoras-añadió volviéndose hacia Frank, encontrándose con que el chico la contemplaba embelesado.-Frank... Frankie, cielo... ¿me estás escuchando?-susurró con dulzura.

El castaño esbozó una sonrisa y besó a su novia, de improvisto, abrazándola de la cintura. El beso era dulce, tierno, suave, como todos los que se habían dado en su historia juntos. Cuando finalmente se separaron, Alice miró a Frank extrañada.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿Y si nos veía alguien?-musitó ruborizándose levemente.

-Me da igual, mi niña...-dijo él acariciándole una mejilla con ternura.-Hace mucho tiempo que no estamos juntos y solos-susurró.

La rubia se ruborizó, ahora, completamente.

Su novio, su Frankie, alzó una ceja, suavemente, y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Aquel era el fuerte de Frank. Tras su metro noventa, y su cara de niño bueno, se guardaba un hombre de una fuerza física impresionante. Más que James Potter y Sirius Black juntos. No podía resistirse

-Frank...-una vez en el pasillo, Alice iba a empezar a poner objeciones, pero Edd Bones llegó a su lado en aquel momento.

-Si viene alguien a preguntar por nosotros, Edd, diles que estamos estudiando, y que lo que sea, que espere hasta esta noche-dijo, antes de que el rubio entrase en la biblioteca.

Alice miró a Frank a los ojos, y el castaño la beso de nuevo, tomándola en brazos, antes de llevársela a Gryffindor, donde, en aquellos momentos no había nadie, básicamente porque todos estaban disfrutando dle calor y del sol en los terrenos.

Llegaron al dormitorio del chico, que sentó a Alice en su cama y la miró con ternura.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, y luego esbozó una sonrisa. Abrazó a Frank, y suavemente tiró de él, hasta dejarlo sobre ella en la cama.

-------

Bethany abrazó a Sirius con fuerza. Nadie. Nadie. Absolutamente nadie se merecía pasar por la mitad de las cosas que había pasado el moreno. Ni los malos tratos en casa, físicos y psicológicos, ni las restricciones, obligaciones y preceptos que él había tenido que vivir.

Le había relatado su infancia. Y al llegar a la parte de los latigazos, Beth había empezado a llorar, en silencio. Y cuando Sirius contó, que jamás había sentido cariño, por parte de su familia, se le quebró la voz, y Bethany lo abrazó con toda su alma.

-Sirius, ya está... eso ha quedado en el pasado. Ahora nadie te hará daño, Sirius, porque eres más fuerte que ellos.

El chico se separó levemente, y la miró a los ojos. Entonces, fue cuando Beth se dio cuenta de como estaban. Ella sentada a horcajadas sobre las piernas del chico, y él, ahora, con las manos en la cintura de la chica. Ella con lágrimas en las mejillas, y él con los ojos inusualmente brillantes.

Y entonces Beth comprendió muchas cosas que había ignorado hasta aquel momento.

Sirius jugaba con las chicas porque no sabía que era querer, y en el fondo, él no quería ser así. A parte, algo le decía, que ella era especial. Que a ella no le haría daño jamás.

Sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía, le acarició el flequillo, que le caía sobre los ojos, y loego la mejilla, con dedos suaves como plumas, antes de inclinarse suavemente, rozar sus labios con los del moreno.

El chico cerró los ojos y la abrazó, mientras ella depositaba la cabeza en su pecho.

-Bien, Sirius. Tú me contaste tu historia. ahora me toca a mi.-dijo ella con suavidad.-Y si hay suerte, entenderás por qué tengo tanto miedo a que juegues conmigo.

Sirius enterró los dedos en su pelo, sintiéndose mejor persona, y asintió.

Y Bethany contó a Sirius algo que se había convertido en su mayor temor, desde que, con tres años, entendió lo que significaba la palabra infidelidad.

-------

Diane no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, sólo que, de repente, cuatro chicas, armadas con varitas, caían sobre ellas, lanzando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro. La primera en reaccionar, por supuesto, fue Lily, que creo un Encantamiento Escudo, para protegerse de las débiles maldiciones.

-¿Que cojones os pasa?-pregunto, brusca, la pelirroja, reconociendo a la novia de Remus y a sus amigas.

-Que por culpa de esa-señaló a Sophie- Lupin ha dejado a mi amiga-le espetó Lyanna con brusquedad.

Sophie enrojeció pero Mary saltó a la palestra con un estilo inconfundible.

-Ah, claro, ¿Y tenéis qué venis? ¿a atacarla?-preguntó con brusquedad.-Pues perdonad que os lo digamos, pero vais a tener que pelear con nosotras, antes que con ella-dijo la pelirroja de ojos azules.

-¿Acaso no se sabe defender sola?-dijo Destiny con brusquedad, mirando a su compañera de casa con furia.

-Sois cuatro contra ella-rebató Jeyne, sacando su varita,-Y nadie toda a mis amigas sin mi permiso-añadió.

-Genial, más donde elegir-masculló Erika antes de empezar a lanzar hechizos.

Y empezó una verdadera batalla campal, que consistía en hechizos por todas partes, y alguna que otra bofetada, muy bien, dada, por Diane, cuando le ponían Encantamientos Escudo.

En lo más encarnizado de la lucha, llegó Don Wood, prefecto de Séptimo Año, de Gryffindor, con la esperanza de poner fin a aquello.

-Chicas, ¡parad!-gritó, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para poder ser escuchado.

Pero no surtió efecto. Diane había empujado a Destiny hasta el agua, Erika y Sophie se tiraban de los pelos, Amy se batía con Jeyne, y Lyanna con Lily. De repente, el castaño agarró a Mary por la cintura, con un agarre de hierro.

-O paráis o la beso-avistó en voz lo suficientemente alta.

Las ocho contendientes lo miraron, y de repente, Mary se retorció entre sus brazos y empezó a asestarle puñetazos en cada milímetro de cuerpo que encontraba. El chico le frenó los brazos, pegándoselos al torso, con sus fuertes brazos de jugador de Quidditch, y entonces, cuando estuvo inmóvil, la besó.

Contrariamente a lo que se pueda pensar, Mary no se separó de él, si no que, cuando recuperó la movilidad en los brazos, los echó al cuello de Don, y le siguió el rollo en el beso, mandando más de lo que se dejaba llevar.

Amy Bones miró la escena impresionada, notando como algo parecido a la furia subía por su garganta. Acababa de decidir que odiaba a Mary Macdonald.

Cuando el chico de ojos verdes tuvo a bien separarse de los labios de Mary, que lo miró ligeramente confusa, las miró a todas.

-Y ahora, sed buenas y no peleéis.

Y sin más, las dejó allí, marchándose con unos andares que le hacían parecer el último refresco del Sahara.

-------

Amy, todavía furiosa, agarró a Lyanna de un brazo, a Eri de otro, y llamó a Destiny, antes de alejarse de las Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw a buen paso. Las dejó donde habían estado sentadas antes de ir a pegarle la supuesta paliza a la Langley y redució a polvo un perusco del tamaño de un caballo, con un airado movimiento de varita.

-¿Amy?-Lyanna sonaba insegura.

-La odio...

-¿A quien?-la castaña estaba perdida.

-Mary Macdonald-masculló la rubia, destilando odio.-¿Habéis visto cómo lo besaba?

-Luego dices que no te estás colando por Wood-masculló Eri, al tiempo que Destiny estornudaba.

-Dest, vete al cuarto de baño de prefectos-dijo Lyanna.-La contraseña es esencia de limón; y date un baño bien calentito, no quiero que te resfríes.

La castaña asintió, y entró en el castillo.

-------

Sophie miró a sus amigas consternada.

-La ha dejado por mi culpa-musitó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No te preocupes, Sophie-dijo Lily pasándole un brazo por los hombros.-Habla con él...

-Si, hazlo... al fin y al cabo, ella vino a pegarte sin más motivos que celos y despecho-dijo Jeyne.

-No quiero... no quiero parecer una chivata...

-Está bien... yo me voy a buscar a Alice a la biblioteca-dijo Diane acabando de vestirse.

-Espérame... me voy a buscar a Remus, para hablar con él-dijo Sophie, muy seria, levantándose.

Y ambas entraron en el castillo.

-------

Cuando salieron del torreón, estaba anocheciendo, pero los pasillos seguían desiertos. Sirius dio la mano a Beth, dándole a entender que no le pasaría nada malo.

La chica le había contado muchas cosas, todas relacionadas con su miedo a los hombres. Pero ahora el moreno entendía que ella tuviese miedo a acabar como su madre. Enamorada hasta la muerte, con más cuernos que un reno, y con más dolor que el imaginable. Y Sirius tenía muy claro que, si de él dependía, no la haría sufrir.

-Ven, vamos a ver algo-dijo conduciéndola por las escaleras de la Torre de Astronomía.

Llegaron arriba, justo a tiempo para ver cómo el sol se empezaba a ocultar tras las montañas que circundaban Hogwarts. Sirius acercó a Bethany a una almena, y se apoyó, con ella entre los brazos, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Le gustaba esa chica. De una forma que no le había gustado ninguna de las demás. Tal vez fuese su dulzura, tal vez su sonrisa inocente, o tal vez la bondad que desprendía, pero Sirius tenía muy claro que jamás podría hacerle daño.

Las estrellas empezaban a encenderse sobre ellos, y Bethany se volvió hacia Sirius, entre sus brazos.

-Sirius... Gracias.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó él, mirándola a los ojos.

-Por escucharme, por ser... así, conmigo...

Sirius pegó su mejilla a la de la chica.

-Tú me hacer ser así-respondió él con la voz ronca.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

No se habían besado todavía. Salvo aquel roce de labios, aquel consuelo que le había ofrecido a él. Pero ella tampoco lo necesitaba. Sólo con abrazarlo, se sentía bien. Se sentía protegida, de una forma que no se había sentido nunca antes. Era, como olvidarse de todos los problemas, al estar envuelta en sus brazos.

-Fíjate en las estrellas, Bethy-dijo él, señalando a una, que brillaba más que ninguna otra.-Esa es sirius, la estrella que me da nombre.

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sirius sonrió. Se sentía bueno.

-------

Diane entró en la biblioteca, y no vio ni rastro de Alice o Frank, pero a quien si vio fue a Edgar Bones, el rubio chico que la había acompañado a la Sala Común el lunes.

-¿Buscas a Alice?-preguntó con suavidad, acercándose a ella.

-Si, ¿Dónde esta?-preguntó con suavidad.

Fue consciente que los ojos de Edgard la recorrían de arriba a abajo, y fue consciente de que el bikini mojado le habia mojado la camiseta y el pantalón.

-En su Sala Común-susurró, tragando en seco y dedicándole una sonrisa cargada de valor. Estaba entre libros. No era tímido.

-Vaya...-Dy suspiró.-¿Me acompañas?-preguntó luego, con una coquieta sonrisa.

-¿A tu Sala Común?

-No... por ahí...

Y Edgar salió con ella del lugar.

-------

Destiny entró en el cuarto de baño, lleno de vapor de agua.

Se quitó la ropa empapada, rápidamente, y, justo cuando estaba a punto de meterse en el agua, se encontró con el prefecto de Séptimo Año de Hufflepuff. Justin Darcy. Como ambos habían venido al mundo.

-Yo... lo siento-dijo el rubio ruborizado,-Si quieres me voy.

Pero Destiny era hermana de Lyanna, y no sólo se parecían en el físico.

Se acercó a él bajo el agua, y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Creo que la bañera es lo suficientemente grande para los dos, ¿no crees?

-------

Sophie llegó junto a Remus y lo miró.

-¿Por qué la dejaste?-preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

Remus la repasó con la mirada, despeinada, magullada e inquisitiva.

-¿Te ha pegado?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Contéstame.

Remus suspiró y carraspeó.

-Porque prefiero mil veces darte clases a ti y ser libre de hacer lo que quiera, que estar con ella y que me prohiba cosas.

Sophie suspiró.

-Gracias, Remus.-musitó.

Él la abrazó y le dio un beso en el pelo.

-No hay de que, Sophie. Para eso estamos los amigos.

-------

Cerró los ojos. No quería mirar, le bastaba con sentir.

Sentir que no había marcha atrás, que todo se acababa, que una nueva vida empezaba para él.

Severus Snape no emitió ningún quejido cuando la Marca Tenebrosa marcó la piel de su antebrazo.

-------

La acompañó a la entrada de su Sala Común, ya cercana la media noche, y la abrazó de la cintura, mirándola a los ojos, antes de juntar su frente con la de ella.

-Beth, ¿te importaría repetir esta cita alguna que otra vez?-preguntó rozando su nariz con la de la chica.

-Con una condición.-dijo ella, esbozando una extraña sonrisa juguetona.

-¿Cual?-preguntó él separándose levemente y mirándola a los ojos.

-Que me des un aliciente-musitó con una sonrisa.

El moreno sonrió a su vez.

-Será un placer-susurró antes de acercarse a los labios de la chica, juntar sus narices y cerrar los ojos.-¿Segura?

Bethany soltó una risita, antes de juntar sus labios con los de Sirius, acariciándolos, mientras él acariciaba su pelo. Entonces, la chica entreabrió sus labios, y el moreno los apresó con suavidad, introduciéndo su lengua, casi tímida, entre ellos, haciendo que las manos de Beth, que descansaban en sus hombros, se cerrasen tras su nuca, y que una mano del moreno abandonase la cintura de la chica para descender más abajo, haciendo que la rubia esbozase una sonrisa en medio del beso.

-Sirius...-musitó ella, con la voz ahogada, al separarse de él.

Él volvió a apresar sus labios, y esta vez con ardor.

Ella había olvidado la promesa que les había hecho a sus amigas, y él había olvidado que existiese cualquier cosa más que Beth.

Un reloj cercano dio las doce de la noche.

------------------------------------------

_Hola a todos!!! Que os ha parecido este capítulo??_

_Ha habido bulla, beso, recuerdos, más besos, rupturas, más besos, baños entre vapor y ingresos entre mortífagos xD Pero... que pasará..._

_¿Que hará Peter cuando se entere de lo de Sirius y Beth? ¿Y Jack? ¿Y las amigas de Beth? ¿Cuanto tiempo aguantarán James y Hestia su farsa? ¿Y Remus... volverá con Eri o no? ¿Regulus y Jeyne charlarán más? ¿A donde fueron Diane y Edd? ¿Qué pasará con Amy ahora que odia tanto a Mary? ¿Tendrá consecuencias el baño conjunto entre Destiny y Justin? ¿Que pasará ahora que Snape es mortífago? ¿Volverá Lyanna a ver a Sirius? ¿Cómo irán las clases de Remus y Sophie ahora que él no tiene novia?..._

_Ya sabéis, cualquier cosa que queráis que pase, pasará... sólo quiero, para ello, un flamante review!!!_

_Besitos con sabor a Merodeador!!!_

_Se os kiere!!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	4. Noticias que vuelan

_El genio que no está loco, no es un genio._

**Disclaimer: **_Lo que podáis reconocer, pertenece a Rowling, el resto, es íntegramente mío, tanto los personajes, como la trama como Sirius (bueno, Sirius no xD) no hago esto con ánimo de lucro, si no de pasármelo bien, y hacer que vosotros os divirtáis, o no... _

_Muchas gracias por el review a __**Erised Black**__, madrinuskiii esto va para ti, dedicao!! En breve, empezaré a responder a los reviews, en uno a mi misma, los contestaré cada diez._

_Un pequeño aviso: En este capítulo, empiezan a cambiar las cosas, algunas se simplifican y otras se complican mucho. Una sola cosa: si pretendéis leer el fic mientras merendáis, cenáis o coméis algo, yo no recomendaría... y quien avisa no es Pettigrew..._

_Ahora, poneos cómodos, porque APB Productions, os trae una nueva entrega de __**Locura**_

_---------------------------------------------------_

_12 Septiembre 1976_

4. Noticias que vuelan

Aquel miércoles, nada más levantarse, una mala sensación se había apoderado del pecho de la chica. Llevaba desde el maldito primer día de curso chocándose con Regulus Black a todas horas, y su relación no era demasiado cordial, por decirlo de una forma suave. Para ser fieles a la verdad, habría que decir que Jeyne Darcy y Regulus Black se odiaban a muerte, y que cada vez que estaban a menos de dos metros de distancia se enviaban miraads envenenadas, insultos afilados, y comentarios mordaces. Independientemente de que se encontrasen en los pasillos o en las clases. De hecho, las clases de Pociones eran lo que más divertía a la Gryffindor, ya que tenía una hora entera a Regulus Black a su disposición, para ver como, cada vez que se enfadaban, sus ojos se volvían más oscuros.

Hestia, por supuesto, ya estaba lista, esperandola apoyada en la puerta, como de costumbre, mirándola impaciente, mientras ella trataba de elegir el color de pelo que se pondía quel día. Los ojos ya estban elegidos. Dorados, para que combinasen con la corbata. El pelo se lo tiñó de negro, con una poción y un toque de varita.

-¿Lista?-preguntó Hestia con una media sonrisa impaciente.

-Que si, pesada...-dijo Jeyne con una sonrisa, guardando sus potingues bajo llave.-¿Vamos?-preguntó luego, colgándose la mochila al hombro.

Y bajaron a la Sala Común, donde Lily, Mary, Diane y Alice estaban sentadas, esperándolas.

Hestia miró a Lily con una sonrisa. Estaba empezando a hablarse con James. Eran conversaciones incómodas y tirantes, pero que tal vez, en un futuro, acabarían dando el resultado que la morena y James esperaban. Y es que el moreno estaba completamente seguro de que Lily quería algo con él. Y decía que tenía un motivo. El motivo no quería compartirlo con Hestia, pero si él decía que era un motivo de peso, ella lo creía. Al fin y al cabo, todo fuese por el bien de Lily.

-Buenos días, chicas-dijo con suavidad.-¿Nos vamos a desayunar?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿No esperamos por tu chico y los demás?-preguntó Lily al tiempo que jugueteaba con los filos de las mangas de su blusa.

Justo en aquel momento, Frank bajaba de su dormitorio.

-Me han dicho los chicos de Sexto que los esperéis, que ya vienen-dijo con una sonrisa, a modo de saludo.

Hestia asintió, ya que, teóricamente, era la única a la que le importaba alguien de Sexto.

-Alice, ¿vienes conmigo?, por favor-pidió el castaño a su novia.

La rubia asintió con una sonrisa, al tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano.

-Chicas, me voy con Frank.-explicó con suavidad.-Nos vemos abajo-añadió antes de salir de la Sala Común con su novio.

Lily suspiró, y subió las piernas al sofá, donde hasta treinta segundos antes había estado Alice.

Jeyne se sentó a su lado, soltando otro suspiro.

-No sé por qué, me da la sensación de que hoy va a ocurrir una especie de desastre-musitó la chica, que aquel día tenía el pelo negro.

-¿Verdad?-Lily la miraba fijamente.-A mi me pasa exactamente lo mismo.-musitó.

-Eso es porque no comes-dijo Mary a Lily.-Y tú porque te echas potingues demasiado raros-le dijo luego a Jeyne.-Yo tengo la sensación de que algo genial pasará hoy.

Hestia asintió con una sonrisa.

-Si, yo también tengo la sensación de que pasará algo maravilloso.-dijo luego.

-Como por ejemplo, descubrir por que Beth no suelta prenda desde su cita con Black-apuntó Diane con una sonrisa.

-Si, o como que dejes a tu novio-puntualizó Mary.

-Chicas, os lo digo de nuevo.-replicó Hestia, sin perder la sonrisa.-Algo maravilloso va a pasar hoy.

-Algo maravilloso, ¿Cómo verme?-preguntó Potter bajando las escaleras. Hestia corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, mientras el moreno la levantaba en brazos. Lily intentó disimular una mueca de asco.

-Buenos días, chicas.-dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Remus-dijeron ellas al únisono.

Black saludó con una sonrisa luminosa y torcida, y Pettigrew las saludó a todas con un movimiento cortés, de cabeza.

-¿Bajamos a desayunar?-preguntó Potter.-Me muero de hambre.

-Pues cualquiera lo diría.-rezongó Mary.- Creía que te alimentabas de los jugos gástricos de Hest.

Sus amigas soltaron una risita, mientras se apelotonaban en la puerta, para salir hacia el Gran Comedor.

-------

Una extraña sensación, como de opresión, se había apoderado del pecho de Sophie aquella mañana, y mientras, sentada en la cama de Beth, esperaba a que la rubia acabase de arreglarse, la hizo partícipe de sus temores.

-Beth... hay algo que tengo que contarte-musitó.

-¿El qué?-preguntó la rubia cepillándose el pelo, mirando a su amiga, un año menor.

-Que... tengo una extraña sensación de catástrofe encima... y no sé... no sé lo que vaya a pasar...

Beth esbozó su más dulce sonrisa, y se colgó la mochila al hombro.

-No te preocupes, estamos en Hogwarts, los asesinatos y desapariciones son fuera. Aquí adentro, nada malo nos puede pasar. Dumbledore nos protege-dijo con suavidad, mientras bajaban por las escaleras de los dormitorios de la Sala Común.

Cada vez había más muertes y asesinatos, a manos de un mago que juraba luchar a favor de la conservación de la pureza de sangre. Y aun que las cosas se estuviesen poniendo cada vez peor, con desaparciones de familiares de gente que estudiaba en Hogwarts, Bethany había dejado de preocuparse por eso. Todo lo que ella quería estaba en Hogwarts, y si mataban a su padre, una lacra menos en el mundo.

La verdad era que, desde el sábado, la rubia, veía el mundo de un color muy extraño. Una mezcla entre el rojo y el blanco, un rosáceo empalagoso que le hacía sonreír tontamente a casi todas horas. Pero el hecho de estar con Sirius, a escondidas, porque, si su hermano, sus amigas o cualquiera, se enteraba, querría meterse en medio, y es que el chico tenía muy mala fama, y ella demasiada fama de niña buena e inocente; y juntos, se pasaban, aun que sólo fuese media hora, en su refugio, el lugar que habían convertido en suyo. El torreón de las camas. Y no se liaban. Contrariamente a lo que cualquiera pudiese pensar, se sentaban a hablar, se contaban sus miedos, sus dudas, sus ilusiones y sus tonterías. E, inexplicablemente, Sirius había hallado en ella alguien en quien confiaría ciegamente, porque, aun que fuesen cuatro días, había algo en ella que, convencía a su instinto canino, de que jamás lo traicionaría. Y ella, con Sirius, se lo pasaba mejor que con nadie, porque él la hacía reír, y la hacía sentir querida, pese a que sólo fuesen amigos. Amigos. Si, pese a que se hubiesen besado el sábado por la noche. Y pese a que reincidiesen en ello siempre que se daba la ocasión. Juntos, él se sentía bueno, y ella se sentía bien. Y no necesitaban más que eso para estar juntos.

-Bethy... ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Sophie, mientras, por el pasillo, avanzaban hacie el encuentro de sus amigas, y de los Merodeadores, que, por supuesto, estaría con ellas, ya que,. no se separaban de ellas, desde que James y Hestia tenían... lo que Circe quiera que tuviesen.

-Claro, claro...-replicó la rubia mirando a su amiga.-¿Por qué?-inquirió luego, extrañada.

-Es que parecías absorta...

Bethany soltó una ristia, mientras veía como sus amigas avanzaban hacia ellas con Sirius, Remus, Potter y Pettigrew.

-Buenos días, chicas-dijo Lily.-¿Soy la única que siente que hoy se va a acabar el mundo?-preguntó luego con un amago de sonrisa.

-Sophie también lo cree.

-Si, y Beth cree que son tonterías-apuntó la morena.

-Y yo pienso que también lo son-puntualizó Remus.-¿Que hay de malo en el día de hoy? Todos aquí, menos Hestia y James, estamos relativamente solteros y felices, ¿Que podría pasar?

-¿Relativamente solteros? Señor profesor, me he perdido-dijo Sophie con suavidad.

-Sirius, que tiene más amores que pelo-explicó el castaño con una sonrisita.

-Eh... que ahora soy fiel a una chica-se defendió el moreno.

-Eso si que es un milagro, Black-replicó Diane con sorna.

-¿Y a quien?-preguntó James, cuyo brazo derecho rodeaba la cintura de Hestia.

-El nombre de mi princesa es cosa mía.-dijo el moreno.-Pero ella sabe que por ella saltaría desde la Torre de Astronomía.

Bethany sintió como se ruborizaba, y lucho contra ello con todas sus fuerzas.

-Pues si tu... princesa... te pide eso... -empezó.-Es que está loca...-añadió con una sonrisa, y alzándole una ceja, con complicidad.

Sirius se echó a reír, seguido de Peter, y Remus, que esbozó una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, a parte de Hestia, que estaba muy ocupada, besándose con James, sus amigas, la miraron con extrañeza. Sobre todo Sophie, que era la que mejor la conocía.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor, y aquel día, se las arreglaron para que Beth y Sophie se sentasen en la Mesa de Gryffindor, haciendo que Peter no probase bocado de su desayuno, de tan absorto como estaba mirando a Beth, y que Sophie se sonrojase entre cucharada y cucharada, por tener a Remus sentado en frente.

Y lo mejor de todo, es que llegaba el correo.

-------

Snape estaba raro, desde el sábado, en el que no lo había visto en todo el día; y cada vez que Regulus intentaba sacar tema de conversación, él chico de ojos negros, la esquivaba, molesto. Y lo peor de todo, era que Regulus no tenía a nadie más con quien entablar conversación. La Taylor era demasiado... mestiza, y Mulciber o Rosier eran más bien callados.

La verdad era que Snape también era callado, y él, necesitaba hablar de cosas poco importantes con alguien, o de lo contrario empezaría a encanecer de estrés. Su hermano le había jodido la vida, y lo peor de todo, era que no podía reprocharle el haber querido escapar de aquello. No cuando él deseaba con toda su alma escapar tras él. Y su hermano se lo había ofrecido. Una vía de escape. Pero si huía, su madre lo mataría.

En aquel momento, entraron las lechuzas, por huecos cercanos al techo, en una bandada que traía el correo matutino.

Casi al instante, reconoció a la imponente lechuza real, negra, de la familia Black, que traía un sobre para él, que dejó caer sobre su tazón de cereales, antes de irse volando de nuevo.

Regulus lo atrapó, con sus inmejorables reflejos de buscador, antes de que se mojase, y rompió el sello negro que representaba un escudo con una espada, dos estrellas y dos perros, sobre el lema... Toujurs Pur... siempre puros... Siempre puros... A eso se reducía todo... Eran estrellas, eran puros... eran los mejores, para siempre.

Sacó la carta del sobre y la desdobló. Conforme leía, el corazón se le fue acelerando.

_Hijo mío_

_Como sabes, es tu deber responder por tu sangre de Black, al igual que de otras muchas maneras, contrayendo matrimonio con una hija de alguna noble familia de Sangre Limpia. Y debes darle a eso especial importancia, ya que, eres el único heredero varón, y de ti depende la continuidad de nuestra estirpe. Para eso, ha sido concertado un matrimonio con una de las mejores familias de todo Inglaterra, y el domingo se os dispensará a ambos un permiso para salir a Hogsmeade a conocer a las familias del otro. Como ya sabes, y dicta la tradición, se ha sellado un contrato mágico de tipo vinculante, al que tanto tú como ella quedáis atados de por vida, para que ninguno de los dos pueda eludir a sus responsabilidades._

_Paso ya, a despedirme, hijo mío, heredero mío, sangre de mi sangre. Tal vez puedas concertar un par de conversaciones antes con tu prometida, para conoceros mejor. No recordé tener la cortesía de preguntarle a su padre cómo se llama, pero supongo que no te costará demasiado encontrarla._

_Mis mejores deseos..._

_Walburga Black de Black_

Regulus tuvo que releer dos veces la carta, para entender lo que realmente decía, y entonces, un grito que parecía una mezcla entre un rugido y un aullido, se levantó de la mesa de Gryffindor.

-SI ESE VIEJO LOCO PIENSA QUE VOY A CASARME CON... CON ESE ASQUEROSO DEGENERADO... YA PUEDE METERSE SU LINAJE DE SANGRE PURA POR EL CULO-aullaba Jeyne Darcy mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin con asco.

Dumbledore se puso en pie y se hizo el silencio. La Gryffindor miró a su director, que le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Señorita Darcy, señor Black-dijo mirando a Regulus.-Si son tan amables de acompañarme a mi despacho.

Jeyne, tan sonrojada como una remolacha, se levantó y siguió al director por el pasillo. A su lado caminaba Black, Regulus Black, pero ella no quería mirarlo. No quería mirar a la persona a la que tendría que atar su vida... o morir.

-------

-Yo cada día alucino más con estas Gryffindor-le dijo Amy a Eri, mientras untaba una tostada en mantequilla, y comprobaba como dos de ellas: una morena, bastante bajita y rellenita, y la del pelo naranja, Mary Macdonald, leían su correspondencia y soltaban un chillido casi ensordecedor antes de abrazarse.

-Bueno, digamos que a mi me parecen más normales que las Ravenclaw con pintas de mosquita muerta, que roban novios y destrozan vidas.-masculló la castaña destrozando sus cereales con la cuchara, pero deseando que fuese, o Sophie Langley o Remus Lupin.

-Pues yo muy mal no te veo-replicó Amy limpiándose los dedos en una servilleta.

-¿Acaso debería estar mal?-preguntó Eri desafiante.-No voy a llorar más por un tío que no me merece. Sé que cometí un error al intentar prohibirle nada, pero tamién él lo cometió al ignorarme durante una semana.

-Si, bueno...-Lyanna se había sentado entre ellas, con una sonrisa en el rostro.-El caso es que deberías intentar vengarte-dijo la Slytherin con una pícara sonrisa.-Ya sabes, recuperar a Lupin y hacerlo sufrir-explicó con una encantadora sonrisa.

-No, no quiero hacerle daño-replicó Eri, cabezota a más no poder.-Tengo una idea mucho, mucho, muchísimo mejor-dijo con una traviesa sonrisa.

-¿Hablando de buenas ideas?-preguntó Destiny con una sonrisa, sentándose entre Lyanna y Amy, y volviéndose hacia Erika.

-Si.-confirmó la Hufflepuff de pelo castaño con una complacida sonrisa.-Porque vamos a lograr ser mejores que ellas.-dijo con convicción.-Yo seré mejor que la Langley, Amy será mejor que Macdonald, para que Donny se fije en ella, Lyanna, tú serás mejor que todas ellas, y no me jodas, porque tú si puedes. Y tú, Destiny, serás mejor que Redford y Rushomre, porque tu lo vales-añadió Erika con una sonrisa.-Y esos tíos perderán el culo por nosotras-masculló al finalizar.

-Vale, ahora, ¿puedes explicarme por qué quieres que yo sea mejor que ellas?-preguntó la Ravenclaw, escéptica.

-Porque esas Gryffindor son unas asquerosas prepotentes, y necesitan que alguien les baje los humos, y tú, querida mía, cuentas con un cerebro Ravenclaw para ello.

Destiny esbozó una sonrisa. Si. Rushomre no era nadie para arrastrarla a ella al barro por defender a una amiga.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?-preguntó Amy emocionada.

La Ravenclaw se echó a reír. Nada como un cerebro tan privilegiado como el suyo.

-Bueno... escuchad a una buena estratega, por favor.

-------

El director escrutó a ambos estudiantes de Quinto Año por encima de sus gafas de media luna. El chico parecía calmado, aun que Dumebledore sabía que no lo estaba. Y la chica, sencillamente, parecía estar a punto de echar chispas por sus ojos dorados. Y no se esforzaba por ocultarlo.

-Ya saben por que están aquí-dijo con voz grave.

-Pues no, no lo sabemos-replicó Jeyne cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo, desafiante, como le habría gustado mirar a su padre.

-Porque la loca de Darcy se puso a gritar como una posesa en el Gran Comedor.-dijo Regulus en un susurro que le salió casi sensual.

-Esa fue la excusa perfecta que su jovencísima prometida me colocó en bandeja, señor Black.-dijo el director, destilando cortesía por sus ojos azules.-Están prometidos, y su familia, señor Black, su querida madre, de hecho, se encargó de exigirme que el domingo les dispense permisos para salir del castillo.

Los dos adolescentes permanecieron en silencio, y el anciano mago les dedicó una sonrisa afable.

-¿Alguno de los dos desea realmente este matrimonio?-preguntó luego.

Jeyne chasqueó la lengua, molesta, pero Regulus contestó.

-Es nuestro deber, como descendientes de familias de Sangre Limpia.-dijo, con la mandíbula rígida, gesto que destacaba su incomodidad.

-Será el tuyo-le espetó Jeyne.-Yo no pienso casarme, Black, y contigo menos que con nadie.

-Entonces morirás, Darcy, y por muy poco que te importe, no voy a morir por un capricho tuyo. Si uno de los dos rompe el pacto, morimos ambos.-masculló sin mirarla.-Funciona así.

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada, antes de cruzarse de brazos.

-Profesor... ¿no hay nada que pueda hacer usted?-preguntó con inusitada suavidad.

-No, los contratos mágicos de tipo vinculante, dependen, en gran medida, del típo de vínculo que forman. Si el contrato mágico fuese para un trabajo, cuando el trabajo estuviese acabadao, se terminaría; pero al ser el contrato prematrimonial, y teniendo en cuenta las implicaciones que esto conlleva, este contrato será de por vida.-sentenció el hombre de ojos azules mirando a sus dos alumnos.

La mirada de Jeyne habría asistado a cualquiera que se enfrentase a ella, pero no a Albus Dumbledore.

-¿Y si uno de los dos muere?

-Señorita Darcy, usted no va a matar al señor Black, porque eso significaría la expulsión directa, y volver a casa con su padre, cosa que no quiere, ¿me equivoco?

La Gryffindor se mordió el labio inferior, antes de negar con la cabeza.

-¿Y si me suicido? ¿Quedaría él libre?-preguntó luego, en un suave susurro.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa.

-Si uno de los dos muere antes del matrimonio, moriréis ambos-dijo con franqueza.-Y además, señorita Darcy, usted no quiere lo suficiente al señor Black, como para morir por él.-añadió Dumbledore, como quien no quiere la cosa.-Y ahora, cada uno a su clase-dijo a modo de despedida, con una sonrisa.

Ambos adolescentes se levantaron y salieron del despacho, en el más absoluto de los silencios. Y así, sin que ninguno de los dos se atreviese a hablar, bajaron hasta el vestíbulo, que en aquellos momentos, estaba desierto.

-Tenemos que casarnos, Black, no tenemos más cojones que hacerlo y jodernos-masculló Jeyne.-Pero ni por un segundo se te ocurra pensar que nos llevaremos bien-amenazó.-Porque ya que no voy a ser libre, al menos, voy a disfrutar de ello todo lo que pueda.

-No esperaba menos-replicó él con amargura.

-Otra cosa que me dijo mi padre, en su-tomó aire-adorable carta... ninguno de los dos puede mantener contacto físico afectivo-sexual con otra persona antes de la boda... bajo pena de muerte-masculló.

-Darcy... yo no quise esto, y creo que tú tampoco-dijo con suavidad.-Así que no las pagues conmigo...

-Black, ahora que-hizo una mueca.-vamos a casarnos, creo que deberíamos dejar de llamarnos por los apellidos-dijo con suavidad.

-Está bien, Jeyne-dijo él.

La chica notó que su nombre, en labios del moreno, sonaba mejor que en los de su hermanito Justin.

-Pero eso no significa, Regulus, que vayamos a llevarnos bien-dijo alzando una ceja, amenazante.

-Claro que no-repuso él.-Mi madre debió volverse loca para casarme con una Gryffindor...-masculló.-Bueno... espero no verte más hasta el domingo en la salida a Hogsmeade con nuestras familias-dijo él, a modo de despedida.

Jeyne lo vio marcharse con la vista clavada en su espalda. No habían empezado con buen pie, y ahora que tenían que pasarse más tiempo juntos, concretamente, toda la vida, iban a tener, ambos, que cambiar, mucho, la actitud.

Suspiró.

-------

Cuando el director se hubo llevado a Jeyne del Gran Comedor, Hestia, que hasta aquel momento había estado mirando a su mejor amiga, abrió la carta que una lechuza gris, desconocida, dejaba sobre su tazón de cereales, antes de dejar otro en el de Mary, e irse volando por una de las altas aberturas en el techo.

La morena abrió la carta con dedos temblorosos, y la leyó con atención.

_Estimada Señorita Jones,_

_Desde el colegio de magia Panatinaikós, en Turquía, nos complace comunicarle, que la beca solicitada a principio del verano, ha sido aprobada, y cuenta usted con una plaza en nuestro prestigioso centro, cuyas clases dan comienzo el día 17 del presente mes, y por lo tanto, le rogamos, se traslade aquí lo antes posible, para instalarse y adaptarse al ritmo de vida de la institución antes de incorporarse a las clases. Esta misma noche, un enviado llegará a su castillo, para encargarse de su traslado, a las ocho y media de la tarde, hora británica._

_Esperamos, la noticia sea bien recibida, y que se encuentre usted bien. Un atento saludo_

_Hakim Salakum_

_Director de Panatinaikós Magystér_

Cuando Hestia terminó de leer, soltó un chillido, al tiempo que Mary la miraba y saltaban, la una a por la otra, aplastando a Diane en medio, para abrazarse. Las familias de ambas chicas eran poco desenvueltas económicamente, y ellas se habían acogido a un programa de becas, para estudiantes de Howarts, que les permitían pasar fuera un año de su formación académica, en otros colegios, de forma completamente gratuita.

-¡Hest! ¡Hest, nena! ¡Nos vamos a Turquía!-dijo Mary alborozada, antes de volverse hacia Lily, abrazarla y estamparle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, achuchar a Diane, abrazar a Beth y Sophie con un brazo a cada una, sonreírles a los Merodeadores y trepar por encima de un par de alumnos de primero, para pillar a Wood por la corbata, tirar de él, y propinarle un beso de cine, sin darse cuenta de que sus amigas no parecían demasiado contentas. Al menos las que estaban disponibles, porque Hestia parecía estar buscando el desayuno en la boca de James, y Diane se frotaba las costillas, dolorida.

-Chicas... ¿Qué pasa? ¿No os alegráis porque Hest y yo nos vayamos a Turquía?-preguntó perdiendo un poco la ilusión.

Diane, sencillamente, se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor, a toda la velocidad que le permitían las piernas.

-No es que no nos alegremos-empezó Lily con suavidad.-Es sólo que... os vamos a echar muchísimo de menos-dijo la pelirroja antes de abrazar a su amiga y darle un beso en la mejilla.-Yo si que me alegro, tonta.-se separó y la miró a los ojos, con intensidad.-Y más te vale volver, porque, como te me enamores de algún que otro turco, y no me cuentes como es la vida e los magos por allá, probablemente me enfade, y tú no quieres verme enfadada, ¿verdad?

Mary negó con la cabeza abrazando a su amiga otra vez.

-Sabes que aun que me vaya, siempre voy a estar aquí-dijo con una sonrisa, antes de abrazar a Beth, que parecía a punto de llorar.

-Si, pero te vas lejos-musitó la rubia estrechándola con todas sus fuerzas.-aun que mejor me aguanto un poco, ya lloraré por la noche, cuando te vea irte con el turco.

-No, Bethy, no llores, que si lo haces, me será más complicado-dijo Hestia, que ya se había soltado de James, y abrazaba a su amiga con todas sus fuerzas.

El timbre que los llamaba para ir a clase acababa de sonar, pero Hestia agarró a James de la mano, y se lo llevó escaleras arriba, cuando al moreno le tocaba clase de Pociones. Alice había desaparecido, por lo que Lily supuso que estaría con Frank, o en clase, y McGonagall se acercaba, en aquel momento, a Mary.

-Señorita MacDonald, queda usted dispensada de las clases del día de hoy. Me ha llegado la carta informándome, y como subdirectora y jefa de su casa debo acudir con usted y la señorita Jones hoy a la enrada de los terrenos, cuando el emisario del Panatinaikós venga a recogerlas... Por cierto, ¿Dónde está su compañera?-preguntó luego.

-Se ha ido a clase, profesora-mintió Mary con una sonrisa.-Ya sabe, despedirse de los compañeros.

-Entiendo. Vaya usted, entonces, a preparar su maleta. Luego por la tarde podrán formalizar las despedidas.

Y sin decir más, se alejó a grandes zancadas por el Gran Comedor.

Lily abrazó con fuerza a su amiga antes de salir corriendo hacia clase, Beth le dedicó una sonrisa, antes de salir también, y Sophie le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de irse en pos de sus amigas.

Mary suspiró, mientras Don Wood se acercaba a ella.

-¿Y el beso que me diste antes? ¿A qué venía?-preguntó con su más encantadora sonrisa.

-Venía a que me marcho de Hogwarts-explicó ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Ah si? ¿A dónde?-preguntó el castaño, pasándole, poco disimuladamente, una mano por la cintura.

-A Turquía, al Panatinaikós-explicó con una sonrisa, volviéndose hacia él, cuando ya estaban en el vestíbulo.

-Tus amigas te van a echar de menos-dijo él arrinconándola contra una pared.

Mary lo meditó tres décimas de segundo. Tal vez no volviese a verlo jamás, tal vez no volviese a Hogwarts en su vida, tal vez sus amigas la fuesen a echar de menos. Pero no iban a ser las únicas.

-Me da a mi que tú también-replicó ella, antes de agarrarlo por la corbata y empezar a besarlo con furia.

No quería marcharse de Hogwarts sin perder la virginidad.

-------

Se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana, intentando controlar su respiración, que ya estaba bastante desbocada por el asma, y por la sorpresa de la noticia. Mary se marchaba, y Hestia también, y ella se quedaba sola. Al enterarse, había salido corriendo del Gran Comedor, intentando que las lágrimas no saliesen de sus ojos, tarea prácticamente imposible, dadas las circunstancias, ya que, a pesar de que le quedaban Alice y Lily, Bethany, Sophie y Jeyne; se marchaban las dos únicas amigas suyas, que eran como ella, almas trillizas, que eran, y ahora la estaban abandonando.

Diane se secó las lágrimas, antes de pasarse la mano por el pelo, y comprobar que la poción alisadora estaba empezando a dejar de hacer efecto, y todo por culpa de la humedad de las lágrimas.

Si cabe, lloró con más fuerza, mientras notaba como la tráquea se le iba cerrando poco a poco. Pero no podía dejar de llorar. Todo en su vida, desde que su madre había muerto, se había convertido en una mierda. Su padre se había vuelto un alcohólico empedernido, que bebía, bebía más, y luego, volvía a beber; y le pegaba, e intentaba violarla. Lo harbía logrado, de no estar tan borracho cuando lo intentaba, puesto que, con un fuerte empujón, lograba librarse de él.

Después, para colmo de males, había entrado en Hogwarts, donde tenía unas amigas estupendas, sí, pero también donde la gente la insultaba por ser una Sangre Sucia.

Un sollozo la recorrió con un espasmo.

Sus amigas la habían hecho fuerte, había sido Mary quien la había guiado, quien le había enseñado a tener carácter y a plantar cara. Y ahora ella se iba.

Se sentía sola. Estúpida, desesperada y asqueadamente sola. Porque tenía a Lily y Alice, que jamás la abandonarían. Tenía a Jeyne, Beth y Sophie, que nunca la dejarían sola. Pero Hestia y Mary se iban, y con ellas, la mayor parte de su fuerte carácter.

Le costaba respirar.

De repente, notó como alguien se paraba a su lado, y alzó la mirada, para encontrarse con unos ojos grises, enmarcados por un flequillo rubio, que la miraban, profundamente preocupados. Edgar Bones le dedicó una tranquilizadora sonrisa, antes de arrodillarse delante de ella y secarle una lágrima tímidamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó en un susurro.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Le costaba respirar.

-¿Que ha pasado?-preguntó luego.

-Mis... mis amigas, dos de ellas... se van-consiguió decir, antes de abrazarse al rubio, que sorprendido, la envolvió con sus brazos, estrechándola con fuerza.

No era la primera vez que Diane sentía los brazos de Edd rodeándola, ya que el sábado anterior, al salir de la biblioteca, habían caminado precisamente hasta aquel pasillo, en el que había unos enormes ventanales, y ella, mojada como estaba, había empezado a tiritar. Él, caballeroso, tímido, y amable, la había abrazado por detrás, para darle un poco de su calor.

No era la primera vez que Diane sentía los brazos de Edd rodeándola, pero era la primera vez que los agradecía tanto. Alguien que le diese consuelo, que la confortase, cuando se sentía tan mal.

-Diane, deberías abrigarte-susurró, mientras, con dedos tímidos, le acariciaba el pelo.-Tu enfermedad se pondrá peor si estás tanto tiempo pasando frío-dijo antes de envolverla en su propia túnica.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, grises, tímidos, dulces. Estaba terriblemente somnolienta, y cada vez le costaba más respirar.

-Edd... me encuentro mal-musitó. Fue consciente de lo débil que sonaba su propia voz, cuando el Hufflepuff la levantaba en brazos y la llevaba en volandas, hacia donde ella supuso, sería la enfermería.

-------

Nada más sentarse en clase, al lado de Alice, vio que Diane seguía desaparecida, y, con una extraña punzada ala altura del estómago, que enseguida achacó a las sorpresas del desayno, comprobó que Potter todavía no había llegado, y de hecho, mientras duró la clase, no llegó; por lo que Lily supuso que estaría despidiéndose de Hestia en condiciones. E, inexplicablemente, aquello le hacía sentirse fatal. Y lo peor de todo, era que no sabía por qué.

Vale, si, seguramente James haría daño a su amiga, pero, si no se lo había hecho desde principios de curso, que llevaban juntos, no había ningún motivo para creer que fuese a hacérselo, y menos ahora que se iba. Lily suspiró. Dos de sus mejores amigas se iban. Otra había desaparecido corriendo, y a otra se la había llevado el director cuando había empezado a declarar a gritos que no se casaba. Otra de ellas se pasaba más tiempo con su novio que con ella, cosa que Lily entendía perfectamente, ya que Frank era un cielo de chico, otra estaba demasiado rara desde su cita con Sirius Black, y la otra, que estaba colada hasta los huesos por Remus Lupin, no se atrevía a decirle nada.

La pelirroja volvió a suspirar, cuando Severus Snape, un chico que había sido su amigo, la miró detenidamente, demasiado detenidamente, al tiempo que entraba en clase. Las cosas habían cambiado. Demasiado.

Y Mary, seguramente, seguiría burlándose de la extraña sensación de catástrofe inminente, cuando Lily ya se había dado cuenta de que una etapa de su vida había acabado. La infancia se había muerto cuando ella entró en Hogwarts, y la adolescencia acababa de morir, de una forma extremadamente dolorosa, con una mezcla entre dolor del recuerdo de la noche de Halloween, incomodidad ante la mirada penetrante de Snape y tristeza por la marcha de sus amigas, y el extraño aislamiento de todas las demás.

-Señorita Evans, ¿Cual es el ingrediente básico de la poción Multijugos?-preguntó Sulghorn con una enorme sonrisa.

-Una parte del cuerpo de aquel en quien nos queramos convertir-dijo al instante. Snape la miraba, admirado. Su capacidad de reacción había sido insuperable, y eso que había estado ensimismada, perdida en sus elucubraciones.

-Lils, ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Alice en un susurro, por encima del caldero.

-¿A mi? ¿Por?-preguntó la pelirroja, haciéndose la despistada.

-Lily Evans, no te hagas la despistada conmigo-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.-Sé que te pasa algo, y tú, muy amablemente, me vas a contar el qué.

Lily la miró fijamente, con sus grandes ojos verdes.

-Que ahora que Mary se va, me voy a quedar sola...-dijo con suavidad.

Alice alzó una de sus cejas doradas, antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y yo no soy nadie?-preguntó luego.

-Tú estás con Frank-dijo la pelirroja.-Y estás muy bien con él, así que no lo dejes nunca...-se apresuró a añadir.-Jeyne se va a casar, y por las pintas, creo que con Regulus Black, cosa que no creo que le mole mucho, pero que va a tener que ser. Beth está rarísima desde la cita con Black, Sophie tiene que estar con Remus, a ver si cae. Y Diane se fue corriendo cuando se enteró de que Hest y Mary se van... y yo me voy a quedar sola, no sé que pasó realmente con James Potter, sólo sé, que, aun que suene egoista, porque lo rechacé muchas veces y tal... me jode que esté con Hest...

Alice soltó una risita casi inaudible, antes de abrazar a Lily y darle un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-Ay, Lils, a veces eres tan tonta-dijo con una cariñosa sonrisa.-Que yo esté con Frank no quiere decir que no podamos ser amigas, cielo, de hecho, a él no le importa venirse con nosotras cuando sea. Jeyne... puede que esté comprometida con Regulus Black, pero, conociéndola, no creo que vaya a convertirse en su florero particular. Lo de Sophie... déjala, que la pobre chica necesita pasar más tiempo de lo normal con Remus, al fin y al cabo, está enamorada, y sé lo mucho que molesta eso.-explicó con una sonrisita.-En cuanto a Beth... lo que sea que le pase, cuando lo crea conveniente, lo contará. Y Diane... supongo que necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea de que Mary y Hest se van, y necesita estar sola.-dijo con una sonrisa.-Y en cuanto a ti... yo interpretaría lo de que te joda que Potter esté con Hest como una señal de que debes hablar con él-dijo la rubia.-Y no seas tonta, Lily, porque fuimos amigas desde que nos conocemos, y eso nunca va a cambiar-añadió, antes de darle otro fugaz beso en la mejilla.

Lily esbozó una triste sonrisa. Tal vez, después de todo... no fuese a pasarlo tan mal..

-------

Miraba el encerado, donde el profesor Binns, el profesor fantasma, que impartía Historia de la Magia, aleccionaba a sus alumnos sobre las revueltas de duendes del siglo XVIII, pero no lo veía, y mucho menos escuchaba la voz, chirriante y desagradable de su maestro.

Hestia, su mejor amiga, estaba desaparecida, y ella no tenía con quien desahogar su rabia, frustración, desesperación, miedo e impotencia, al verse ante la obligación de casarse con Regulus Black.

Cuando Dumbledore se la había llevado del Gran Comedor, junto con su prometido, ella había estado sentada a la mesa, a su lado, cuchicheando sobre el cambio en el comportamiento de Beth, que ahora, casi siempre estaba callada, y desaparecía, durante largos espacios de tiempo, de donde ellas estaban. Y nunca soltaba prenda, ni de a dónde iba, ni qué hacía. Y todo había empezado con su cita con Sirius Black... su... futuro cuñado.

Futuro cuñado, futuro marido, futuros suegros... ¿En qué momento había perdido el control de su futuro? ¿Y el de su vida? El único consuelo que le quedaba, era que Regulus odiaba la perspectiva de su matrimonio, casi tanto como ella, por mucho que fuese "su deber". Nunca había querido casarse por sangre, ya que su madre lo había hecho, y había odiado a su marido durante toda su vida. Y Jeyne había albergado la esperanza de poder casarse algún día con el hombre al que amase, no con quien su padre le impusiese. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que, una vez casados, cada uno podría irse por su lado, y dejar todo en un mal recuerdo. Por eso, resolvió comunicarle a Regulus, que quería casarse lo antes posible, para terminar con la farsa de noviazgo que sus padres querrían que iniciasen, y para poder ser todo lo relativamente libre que le permitiese su matrimonio... y su marido, quien, teniendo en cuenta lo bien que se llevaban, seguramente le dejaría irse al Congo, con tal de no soportarla.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa, que casi instantánea, se borró de sus labios. Antes de planear su viaje al Congo, tendría que pasar por la noche de bodas.

Un escalofrío la recorrió, al darse cuenta de que tendría que acostarse con Regulus.

Un escalofrío aun mayor la recorrió al darse cuenta de que la idea no la desagradaba tanto como en un inicio podría llegar a pensar.

Pensándolo bien, Regulus no estaba nada mal, al menos, físicamente, y en cuanto al carácter... bueno... eso para follar no contaba. Jeyne dejó escapar una risita, que seguramente le daría aspecto de loca, pero decidió buscar a Regulus en cuanto pudiese, comunicarle su decisión, y contarle a Hestia su problemón, en cuanto su amiga se dignase a aparecer.

-------

La chica terminó de abrocharse la túnica, antes de ayudarle a James a recolocar su corbata, que ella, con las prisas, le había arrancado. Aquel polvo había sido una despedida, apresurada, y para nada triste, aun que fuesen a echarse de menos mutuamente. Básicamente porque, aun que llevasen poco más de una semana juntos, se habían cogido cariño mutuamente, y el saber que no volverían a verse en mucho tiempo, les hacía sentirse un poco extraños.

-Bueno, James, ya sabes, fue un placer-dijo Hestia con una triste sonrisa, mientras él le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos.

-El placer ha sido mío, Hest-susurró él, antes de darle un beso en los labios.-Es una pena que no seas Lily, de esa forma, me habría enamorado de ti...

La morena soltó una risita, y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Es una pena que no seas Sirius, de lo contrario, me marcharía mucho más contenta, pero, ya ves. Sé que no tengo ninguna posibilidad de que me sea fiel, y la chica con la que está ahora, si es que no es una de sus farsas, tiene suerte...-dijo con suavidad, jugueteando con sus dedos entre el pelo revuelto de James.

-Sigo sin entender cómo aceptaste a estar conmigo, si estás colada por Sirius-dijo el moreno con una media sonrisa.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. No tenía gafas, pero si un atractivo arrebatador.

-James, lo mío por Sirius, es más platónico que otra cosa-explicó con suavidad.-Sé que si acabase liándome con él, se perdería el encanto, y no quiero eso. Quiero recordarlo tal y como es. Un ligón, un gamberro y un excelente compañero-añadió con algo que se parecía peligrosamente a la dulzura.

-Te voy a echar de menos-aseguró el moreno, mirándola muy serio, juntando su frente con la de Hestia.

-Mentiroso-murmuró ella, antes de separarse levemente y darle un beso en los labios.-Quiero que me jures, James que la próxima vez que nos veamos, vas a estar con Lily, y ni Merlín podrá separaros-dijo muy seria.

-Lo intentaré-prometió con una sonrisa, el chico, revolviéndose el pelo con una mano, mientras la otra permanecía en la cintura de Hestia.

-No me vale que lo intentes-dijo ella tajante.-Quiero que Lily esté contigo. Sé que está colada por tí. Todas lo sabemos, de hecho, aun que ella no se ha dado cuenta todavía.

El moreno suspiró.

-Espero que se de cuenta pronto-murmuró luego, más para sí mismo que para Hestia.

-Otra cosita, James-musmuró Hestia, acariciando las mejillas del moreno.- Me tienes que hacer un favor-dijo con una sonrisa...

-Lo que sea, preciosa, lo que sea-dijo él besándole una de las manos con dulzura.

-Quiero que Diane ocupe mi puesto como cazadora en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor-dijo tajante. Continuó, antes de que James pudiese contestar con una negativa.-Sé que ella habría querido ser golpeadora, pero creo que Frank y Black lo harán mejor, y ella se siente muy humillada porque la gente considere que no vuela bien.

-No considero que no vuele bien-se defendió el moreno.-Es solo que, para batear, prefiero a Sirius y a Frank, que tienen más fuerza. Si se hubiese presentado para cazadora, la habría cogido sin dudarlo, porque es buena, y rápida. Pero ahora, hablaré con ella, y no le dejaré, siquiera, replicar.

Hestia volvió a abrazarlo, con todas sus fuerzas, esta vez.

-Gracias, James, gracias por todo-susurró.-Tengo que ir a preparar los baúles-añadió luego, antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios y salir corriendo.

James se la quedó mirando, hasta que salió del cuarto, luego, esbozó una sonrisa. _Sé que está colada por tí. Todas lo sabemos, de hecho, aun que ella no se ha dado cuenta todavía. _Sabía que era verdad. Tenía que ser verdad...

-------

A la hora de la comida, el Gran Comedor, estaba, como de costumbre, abarrotado, pero eso no fue un impedimento para que Amy, Eri, Destiny y Lyanna se sentasen juntas en un pequeñísimo hueco de la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Chicas, escuchad-dijo Destiny mirando a sus amigas y a sus hermanas.-El grupo se hace más pequeño, se hace débil.-dijo con una dulce sonrisa, que en nada acompañaba a sus palabras.-He oído a la Langley-Eri emitió una especie de gruñido.-comentarle a una chica de nuestra casa, de nuestro curso, que su prima, es decir, Hestia Jones, se va-explicó con una sonrisa.-Y le ha dicho también, que no se va sola-añadió con suavidad.-Se va Mary Macdonald con ella.

Sus amigas y Lyanna la miraron, casi boquiabiertas.

-Así que, chicas, antes iban a ser dos para cada una, pero ahora, van a ser seis contra cuatro... no va a estar la cosa demasiado desequilibrada-dijo con suavidad.-Y, a parte... son casi todas de Gryffindor, y por lo tanto, con más agallas que cerebro.

-¿Qué propones?-inquirió Lyanna con una sonrisa. Adoraba la forma de pensar, tan analítica, de su hermana.

-Eri, a por Langley.-dijo con una maquiavélica sonrisa.-Ya no solo por lo de Remus, si no porque es de nuestro curso.-añadió rápidamente.-Amy, tú, a por Alice Daniels. Es bastante buena chica, y no estaba el sábado en los terrenos, pero forma parte de la pandilla, y tenemos que neutralizarla antes de que nos neutralice.-dijo, con voz de estratega.-Lyanna, tú a por Bethany Redford y a por Lily Evans.-dijo con suavidad.-Una es de mi casa, y la otra es bastante lista, pero una es Sangre Sucia, y la otra, tan mestiza como nosotras. No deberían reprensentar un problema para una Slytherin.-añadió con una cariñosa sonrisa.-Y para mí, Jeyne Darcy, y Diane Rushomre. Una por haberme tirado al lago, y la otra por tener a semejante pedazo hermano.

Sus tres amigas, la miraron, momentáneamente boquiabiertas.

-¿Darcy? ¿Justin Darcy?-preguntó Amy con una risita.

-El mismo-confirmó Destiny con suavidad.

-¿Qué ha pasado con él?-inquirió la rubia, casi con brusquedad.

-Nada, simplemente nos hemos bañado juntos-replicó la castaña de Ravenclaw como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.-¿Por qué? ¿Te mola?-preguntó luego.

Amy se echó a reír.

-¡Claro que no! Es mono, eso no lo discuto, y agradable, cuando habla, pero un poco sosín, y bastante tímido-dijo la Hufflepuff.-Hazme caso, porque está en mi clase.

Destiny esbozó una enigmática sonrisa.

-Amy, se nota que no lo viste nunca desnudo-dijo con condescendencia.

-Vale, ahora, ¿puedes explicarme cómo vamos a hacerlo?-preguntó Eri, un poco molesta por el hecho de que la pequeña Destiny hubiese visto al monumento mejor guardado de Hufflepuff, al desnudo.

-En las clases que tengamos con ellas, tu y yo, querida mía, las machacaremos-dijo como si se dedicase a eso todos los días.-En los pasillos, les pasarán accidentes inesperados, los chicos que les gusten se liarán antes con nosotras, es decir, hacerles besar el suelo, porque tienen los humos, y las varitas, demasiado levantados para mi gusto.

-A veces, me pregunto por qué el Sombrero Seleccionador te puso en Ravenclaw y no en Slytherin-dijo Lyanna.

-Hermanita, porque mi cerebro sirve para más cosas que buscar con quien follar-respondió Destiny con una sonrisa-Y yo también me pregunto cómo te puso a ti en Slytherin siendo mestiza, pero, ya ves, son cosas que nunca descubriremos...

-Me puso en Slytherin porque tengo más ambición y disposición hacia ella en sangre, que sangre de mamá-explicó su hermana con suavidad.-Me lo dijo cuando me seleccionó. A parte, papá ha estado en Slytherin, y su sangre era demasiado pura para mandarla a otro lugar, a pesar de que hubiese huído de su deber, y se casase con mamá.

-La verdad, me alegro de ser mestiza-replicó Destiny con una sonrisa.-Los Sangre Limpia no piensan demasiado...

-¿Perdona?-Amy la miraba, con una ceja alzaada sobre sus ojos castaños.

-Cielo, si pensases lo suficiente, Wood no se habría aprovechado de tí-le espetó con su más encantadora sonrisa.

-Pues perdona que te diga, Dest, pero Justin Darcy es de Sangre Limpia-dijo Eri.

-Lo sé-replicó la Ravenclaw con una sonrisa.-Por eso me alegro de que los Sangre Limpia no piensen demasiado, así, yo, que pienso por dos, cuando esté cerca de él, tendré las de ganar-dijo con una risita.

-------

Tras la clase, ambas habían buscado a sus amigas por todo el castillo, y a veces, la búsqueda no había dado sus frutos. Alice y Lily salieron juntas de Pociones, y sin que la rubia se hubiese pasado por el Gran Comedor, a ver a su adorado Frank; Lily la había arrastrado por el castillo, a buscar a sus amigas, a todas, para comer juntas, y despedirse de Mary y Hestia en condiciones.

Se encontraron con Beth, que bajaba con Sophie, por las escaleras que comunicaban el tercer piso con el cuarto, por el ala Oeste del castillo.

-¿Habéis visto a Diane?-preguntó Lily en cuanto las vio.

-No, ¿no fue a clase?-preguntó Beth con suavidad.

-No, lleva sin dar señales de existencia desde que se largó en el desayuno, y ya que ellas se van, sería bonito comer todas juntas una última vez.-explicó Alice.

-¿Quien se va?-preguntó Jeyne, que acababa de llegar a ellas, con una expresión de abatimiento que no se le fue, ni cuando la invadió la curiosidad.

Lily y Alice se miraron, aprensivas.

-Mary y Hestia se van a Turquía-dijo la pelirroja, todo lo rápido que pudo.-¿Por qué te llamó Dumbledore?-preguntó luego, para que no reaccionase demasiado mal.

-Dumbledore... para hablarme de mi próximo matrimonio con Regulus Black, al que, como única alternativa, tengo la muerte-dijo con una sarcástica sonrisa, antes de poner una expresión incrédula y empezar a gritar de nuevo.-¿CÓMO QUE SE VAN? ¿SE LES PIRÓ LA OLLA O QUÉ? ¿COMO VAN A DEJARNOS AQUÍ?.

-Jeyne, cariño, ya sabes que sus familias no son... todo lo desahogadas económicamente que cabría esperar-explicó Alice con suavidad, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.-Se acogieron a un programa de becas, ya lo sabes-dijo con dulzura.-Y se las han aprovado, por lo que ahora, no pueden rechazarlas-explicó.-Así que, aun que nos duela en el alma, tenemos que aceptar que se van, por su propio bien-dijo antes de darle un beso en una mejilla.

La chica se separó de Alice, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. No podían verla llorar. Nadie debía verla llorar, o todo se iría a la mierda, más todavía.

Se tapó el rostro con las manos, y salió corriendo, atisbando entre sus dedos, para no hacer como de costumbre, y chocarse con las cosas.

Alice miró a Lily, descorazonada.

-Esto es un desaste, Lily... un auténtico desastre...-musitó. Justo en aquel momento, Edd, el amigo de su Frank, pasaba por allí.-¡Edd! ¿Viste a Diane?-preguntó con su más encantadora sonrisa.

El rubio se ruborizó de una forma casi alarmante, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Se... encontraba mal, y la llevé a la enfermería-explicó cohibido.-Tenía... su enfermedad...-dijo con timidez.

-Vale, gracias-dijo la rubia, con una sonrisa.-Si ves a Frank, dile que estoy buscando a mis amigas, ¿vale?

El chico asintió, antes de salir escaleras abajo, a toda la velocidad que le permitía el miedo a tropezar, caer y pasarse un buen rato avergonzado.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Alice a Lily.-¿Vamos a buscar a Mary y Hest, vamos a visitar a Diane, y ver que tal se encuentra, o vamos a buscar a Jeyne?

-Supongo que deberíamos ir a la enfermería, cuando Diane se ponga bien, iremos a buscar a Mary y Hest, y luego, si eso, a Jeyne... que seguramente, nos encontrará ella antes...

-Pues eso, a la enfermería, entonces.-dijo Beth, antes de emprender el camino hacia allí. Lo que más deseaba la rubia en aquellos momentos, era encerrarse en su refugio, con un contingente de chocolate, y Sirius para que la abrazase. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, por Diane, por Jeyne, y por Sophie.

-------

Cuando Edd la había dejado allí, se sentía horriblemente mal, y no sólo por el asma, si no por que sus amigas pasaban allí sus últimas horas, y ella no podía disfrutarlas con ellas. Casi al instante, empezó a sentirse sucia, mezquina, y el sentimiento habría seguido en aumento, de no ser porque algo distrajo su atención, y mucho, además.

La profesora Vector acababa de llegar con una chiquilla de Tercer Año, de Hufflepuff, que estaba inconsciente, y cubierta de llagas sangrantes, como si tuviese la varicela, pero más numerosas, más grandes, y llenas de sangre, como pudo ver Diane, desde su cama, inmóvil, supuestamente dormida.

-Vaya a buscar a Dumbledore, por favor-pidió Madame Pomfrey, cuya voz sonaba desesperada.

Diane se atrevió a girarse, lo suficiente para ver a la profesora saliendo por la puerta, y observar, de refilón, el rostro, extremadamente preocupado de la enfermera. Vio como ponía un dedo en la yugular de la paciente, antes de dejar escapar una exclamación de urgencia, y empezar a rasgarle la ropa con un hechizo seccionador. Conforme la ropa iba cayendo, un penetrante olor, extremadamente desagradable, a podirdo, se iba apoderando de la estancia, y cuando la enfermera le quitó la ropa interior, para hacerle un reconocimiento del cuerpo en global, el hedor, se hizo casi insoportable. De todos modos, Diane dio gracias al cielo por estar protegida por la mascarilla de oxígeno. Se imaginaba que de no haberla tenido, habría sido mucho, mucho peor.

La curiosidad se había apoderado de ella. Nunca había oído hablar de una enfermedad así. Aquello, sencillamente, rallaba en lo repulsivo, pero, a juzgar por el olor, la chica, o no se había lavado en mucho, mucho tiempo, o tenía algo podrido.

En aquel momento, Dumbledore entró por la puerta de la enfermería, y miró al cuerpo de la chica, que estaba cubierto por una sábana hasta el cuello.

-¿Qué pasó, Popy?-preguntó con gravedad.

-Dumbledore... jamás he visto algo así... Albus. Está chica se ha muerto, porque se le ha podrido el interior-dijo la enfermera casi desesperada.-Y de una enfermedad que jamás he visto, ni de la que he oído hablar jamás...

Diane se quedó atónita, contemplando el blanquísimo techo de la enfermería. Muerta. Aquella chica de trece años estaba muerta. Muerta por una extraña enfermedad de la que la enfermera jamás había oído hablar. La recorrió un escalofrío. Podrida por dentro... Sólo esperaba, por todos los cielos, dioses, magos y brujas muertos, que no fuese contagioso... de lo contrario...

Se sentó en la cama, con un movimiento fluído, y se quitó la mascarilla, mientras Dumbledore decía algo sobre avisar a los padres... Al instante, lamentó haberlo hecho. Casi le da una arcada, y todo por culpa del penetrante olor.

-Madame Pomfrey...-se sorprendió de lo asustada que sonaba su voz.-¿Puedo irme ya?... me... me siento bien-dijo luego, con una vacilante sonrisa.

Para su gran sorpresa, la enfermera, asintió. Y ella, desde luego, no se hizo esperar, y cruzó la puerta rápidamente, antes de empezar a correr por el pasillo, como alma que se la lleva el diablo. No le importaba el asma, ni caerse y partirse la cabeza. Quería poner el máximo de distancia entre la chica muerta y ella.

No se dio cuenta cuando chocaba, ni cuando caía al suelo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-Dy, Dy, cariño...-Alice la abrazó, en el suelo, puesto que había caído, con Diane, cuando habían chocado.-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Muerta... muerta...

Lily se arrodilló delante de ellas. Beth y Sophie la imitaron.

-Dy, cielo, ¿Quien está muerta?-preguntó la pelirroja con paciencia.

-Una chica, de tercero, de Hufflepuff... se ha muerto... está muerta... podrida...

-¿Podrida?-Beth alzó una ceja, antes de acariciarle un brazo a Diane y sonreír.-Cálmate y nos lo explicas-dijo con dulzura.

La morena respiró profundamente, aliviada al no encontrarse con el penetrante olor dulzón y desagradable entrando por su nariz.

-Edd me llevó a la enfermería, cuando me dio el asma...-explicó con suavidad.-Y ahora, acaba de llegar la profesora de Arimancia con una chica inconsciente. La dejó y Pomfrey la envió a buscar a Dumbledore. Le quitó la ropa... y olía a podrido...-respiró profundamente.-Luego, Pomfrey le dijo a Dumbledore que la chica estaba muerta, porque se había podrido por dentro, y... que jamás había visto una enfermedad parecida... ni... ni oído hablar de ella...

Las expresiones de sus amigas, iban desde la de asombro de Lily, hasta la de pánico de Beth, pasando por la de Sophie, que denotaba temor, y la de Alice, que rozaba la incredulidad llena de pánico...

La primera en romper el silencio pavoroso que se había instalado entre ellas, fue Sophie, cuando un reloj cercano dio las seis de la tarde.

-Chicas... yo... me tengo que ir... a clase... a las de Remus...-musitó antes de salir de allí, caminando lentamente, todavía deasiado absorta como para creérselo relamente.

-¿Podríamos ir a buscar a Mary y Hest?-preguntó Diane luego, débilmente.

Lily asintió, levantándose del suelo, antes de tenderle una mano a Alice, y la otra a Beth. Diane se levantó sola.

-Bethy, cielo mío.-dijo la morena pasándole un brazo por los hombros, en un desesperado intento de alejar lo que había visto, oído y olido, en la enfermería.-Hoy entrarás en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-------

Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, sin descanso, sin cesar, sin tener pensando parar jamás. Notaba como las gotas que se echaba en los ojos, para darle el color deseado, corrían por sus mejillas, con las lágrimas, y dio gracias a Merlín, por que nadie fuese a pasar por aquel pasillo a aquellas horas.

Dos de sus amigas se iban, justo cuando ella más necesitaba a alguien que le diese apoyo, cuando necesitaba a gente que la quisiese, para ayudarle a pasar el mal trago. La vida era absolutamente injusta. Sus amigas se iban, ella estaba obligada a casarse con un chico al que, en teoría, no soportaba, o de lo contrario se moriría, y lo peor de todo, era que nadie, por mucho que sus amigas se quedasen, podría salvarla.

Era la primera vez que Jeyne se sentía tan absolutamente sola y perdida, y por eso, cuando alguien se arrodilló delante de ella, entre sus piernas flexionadas y le quitó las manos de delante del rostro, le importó una mierda que fuese Regulus Black, su prometido, y a quien no soportaba. Lo abrazó.

Se sorprendió, verdaderamente, de que Regulus la hubiese encontrado, y se sorprendió más todavía, cuando la abrazó; aun que, lo que más la sorprendió, fue que el abrazo que el moreno le dio, con todas sus fuerzas, la reconfortase tanto.

Era como si quisiese decirle que él también estaba solo; y que podía contar con él.

-Jeyne... ¿Qué te pasa?-la chica se separó de él, antes de cerrar los ojos, y contestar.

-Dos... dos de mis mejores amigas se marchan... se marchan de Hogwarts, y... joder... tengo que casarme contigo... y, no te ofendas, pero preferiría poder elegir yo...

-¿Y sólo por eso lloras? Creí que los Gryffindor érais valientes-la picó.

Jeyne esbozó una sonrisa, abriendo los ojos. Casi al instante, se arrepintió, al ver la expresión de sorpresa que había puesto el moreno. Acababa de ver su verdadero color de ojos. Volvió a cerrarlos.

-No...-murmuró él con la voz ronca, acariciándole una mejilla. Jeyne sonrió. Al menos podría llegar a ser cariñoso.-No los cierres, Jeyne, son preciosos...

Ella volvió a abrir sus ojos, de un azul oscuro profundo, y los clavó en los suyos, grises.

-¿Estás mejor?-preguntó él tomándola de la mano.

Jeyne sonrió.

-Si, gracias-dijo antes de ponerse de pie y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Regulus alzó una ceja.

-Creo que al final, no me importará casarme contigo, siempre que prometas portarte bien y no prohibirme nada-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

El moreno esbozó otra sonrisa, a su vez.

-Creo que a mi tampoco me importará casarme contigo, siempre que me dejes ser un completo egoista, y ser el único que ve esa preciosidad de ojos que tienes.

-Con la condición de que no le digas nunca a nadie de que color son.-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Promesa de Slytherin-dijo alzando la mano derecha. Ella alzó una ceja, escéptica, pero luego él se llevó la mano al corazón, y dijo:-Promesa de Black.

Jeyne se echó a reír. Y de un salto, lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias por venir a animarme... Regulus...

-No, si no vine a animarte, Dumbledore me mandó a buscarte. Ha congregado a todos los alumnos en el Gran Comedor, al parecer, tiene algo importante, importantísimo que decirnos-explicó con suavidad, antes de, sin soltar la mano de la chica, echarse a andar hacia el Gran Comedor.

-------

Llegó corriendo a la biblioteca, con el corazón latiéndole acelerado en la garganta, y las mejillas sonrojadas. Sophie ignoró la mirada reprobatoria de Madame Pince, y se sentó en la mesa que Remus había ocupado, para que ambos estudiasen; pero al ver llegar a la chica, cerró el libro de golpe, y la miró preocupado.

-Sophie, ¿qué pasó?-preguntó con suavidad.-¿Ha sido Erika de nuevo?-preguntó luego.

La morena negó con la cabeza, antes de tomar aire con decisión.

-Se ha muerto una chica-dijo con la voz quebrada.

Remus sólo atinó a abrazarla, antes de que las lágrimas empezasen a salir de los ojos de la chica.

-¿Quien?-preguntó enterrando los dedos en la melena de la chica.

-No lo sé... no tengo ni idea... pero Dy estaba en la enfermería, por el asma... y la llevaron allí... muerta...-dijo ella sollozando, mientras el chico le frotaba la espalda, con suavidad.-Y Dy dice que... estaba podrida...

El chico le dio un beso en la frente, y ella cerró los ojos, bebiendo el cariño que el le daba en forma de abrazos. Al fin y al cabo, los abrazos, los besos suaves y las sonrisas de Remus, eran más alimento para Sophie, que cualquier cosa que pudiesen darle en las cocinas.

-¿Tú estás bien?-preguntó luego, con suavidad.

-Yo, si, claro... ¿Por qué?-musitó, separándose de él, con todo su pesar.

-Porque Mary y tu prima se van-le recordó él con media sonrisa.

-Ah... supongo que aun que me duela, tendré que aceptarlo... ¿no crees?-replicó encogiéndose de hombros. Abrazada a Remus, había olvidad completamente, que Hestia y Mary se iban.-Bueno, profe... ¿Hoy me das el repaso o no?-casi al instante, la morena se arrepintió de haberlo dicho de esa forma tan altamente malinterpretable, pero Remus se limitó a esbozar su sonrisa de niño bueno, y, por si fuera poco, joder más la frase.

-Está bien, Sophie, pero intenta mantener mi ritmo.

Ella se acercó a él, con la excusa de mirar ambos el mismo libro, y él se inclinó sobre ella, para empezar la explicación.

Justo cuando estaban a mitad de una pregunta sobre los doce usos de la sangre de dragón, una chiquilla de, por el aspecto, Segundo Año, de Gryffindor, les dijo que Dumbledore había congregado a los alumnos en el Gran Comedor, dejándolos a ambos a medias... con la explicación.

-------

El Gran Comedor estaba abarrotado cuando Lily, Alice, Diane, Mary, Hestia y Beth llegaron a él. De hecho, había mucha, muchísima gente que todavía no había llegado, pero ellas tuvieron que separarse, porque Bethany tuvo que ir a sentarse a la mesa de Ravenclaw, y las cinco Gryffindor se hicieron un hueco en su mesa, cuyos ocupantes miraban a Dumbledore, todos conmocionados. Potter, Pettigrew y Black se sentaron relativamente cerca de ellas, cosa que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no les importó. Frank llegó del vestíbulo, y se las arregló para quedar debajo de Alice, mientras más y más gente iba entrando.

Vieron entrar a Regulus Black de la mano de Jeyne, y darle un beso en la mejilla antes de separase; y lo que más los sorprendió a todos, fue que ella no lo matase allí mismo. Casi al mismo tiempo que Jeyne, llegó Don Wood, que se sentó, tras dirigirle a Mary una pícara sonrisa a modo de saludo, a lo que la pelirroja respondió con un guiño de ojos.

Remus entró muy apresurado, seguido de Sophie, que las saludó con la cabeza, antes de sentarse al lado de Bethany, que estaba al lado de su hermano. Remus se sentó entre Potter y Black.

Cuando la plantilla de profesores estuvo completa sobre el estrado, y el último alumno hubo entrado, Dumbledore se puso en pie, y los murmullos de los cientos de conversaciones, cesaron al mismo tiempo.

-Mis queridos alumnos...-empezó con voz seria, grave, triste.- vosotros sois Hogwarts, y hoy Hogwarts debe estar de luto, porque una de vuestras compañeras, Roslin Typs, de la casa Hullepuff, ha muerto, en extrañas circunstancias.-el silencio podría cortarse con una espada.-no ha sido culpa de nadie, ya que Roslin murió por culpa de una bacteria que se cria en las piedras de este colegio, y que, al haber sido alterada por la magia de Hogwarts, la magia que vibra entre estas paredes, ha adquirido esta capacidad mortífera.-miró a todos sus alumnos con gravedad.-Conocemos la causa, conocemos los síntomas, pero no conocemos la cura.-dijo con el tono más preocupado y serio.-La causa, una bacteria de la piedra, que se llama erokinna, las causas... diversas, evolutivas, y mortales. Esta bacteria en concreto, tiene una manera muy peculiar de actuar. Se adhiere al himen de las muchachas, y lo infecta, causándoles mareos y escalofríos, a estos, los sigue una fiebre muy alta, y vómitos; tras ellos, vienen unas extrañas pústulas rojas, y un incipiente olor a podrido, al que, si se le echa agua, empeora, hasta que, finalmente, se pierde la consciencia, para siempre. Es obvio, que las muchachas que no tienen himen, están a salvo, al igual que los muchachos-se permitió esbozar una triste sonrisa.-El único caso de la historia, conocido como Erokausto, se dio entre las rocas de un templo de sacerdotisas de la diosa Isis, hace unos cinco mil años, en egipto, y no lograron dar con la cura, por el simple hecho de que murieron todas las sacerdotisas antes de lograr encontrarla.-suspiró.-A todas las alumnas que esto les parezca lo suficientemente amenazante, les aconsejaría que se fuesen a casa en el Expreso, que partirá mañana con las que se quieran ir.-dijo, mirando sobre todo, a las alumnas más jóvenes.-Intentaremos dar con la cura.-y sin decir nada más, guardó silencio y se sentó.

Lily esbozó una sonrisa. Aquella iba a ser la primera vez en la que las chicas tendrían que agradecer a Black, Redford y Wood que fuesen unas criaturas promiscuas hasta la saciedad. Y ella, tenía que darle las gracias a James Potter. Independientemente de que se hubiese aprovechado de ella, le había, también, salvado la vida. Miró a Alice, con una sonrisa; la rubia estaba abrazada a Frank con fuerza, y le sembraba repetidos besos por el rostro. Mary miraba a Wood con una sonrisa, y Hestia se reía como loca. Pero Diane y Jeyne parecían contrariadas.

Dumbledore se puso en pie, y se hizo, nuevamente, el silencio.

-Para toda aquella alumna que quiera quedarse, se establecerán una serie de normas preventivas, y, en caso de que sienta algún tipo de síntoma de los que antes os comenté, debe acudir inmediatamente a la enfermería-añadió severo.-Las medidas, serán que las alumnas deben usar pantalones de telas resistentes, como vaqueros o cuero, para evitar infecciones. También pueden llevar medias de panty y no sentarse en el suelo, ni en ninguna superficie de piedra.-esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.-Intentaremos dar con la solución lo antes posible.-añadió con suavidad.

-Chicas...-Diane y Jeyne miraron a Lily con sendas sonrisa en los labios.

-Estamos jodidas, Lils.-dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

Lily esbozó una sonrisa. Ellas no sabían lo que había pasado con James, sólo Alice lo sabía, y no había dicho nada. Se volvió hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, y vio a Sophie lívida, y a Bethany, su dulce, tímida e inocente Bethany, subida encima del banco, para encararse a su hermano Jack, que le sacaba, casi medio metro. Y lo peor de todo, eran los gritos.

-QUE NO, JACK, NO ME VOY-gritaba airada, con unas voces impresionantes, para su estatura.-ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA SER VIRGEN, VALE. NO ME VOY DE HOGWARTS POR UNA MIERDA DE BACTERIAS QUE MATEN A LAS VÍRGENES. AL MENOS, DEBES ESTAR SATISFECHO, PORQUE MITAD DE LAS CHICAS SE QUEDAN GRACIAS A TI.

La multitud se echó a reír.

-Bethy, princesa, es por tu bien.-susurró su hermano.

Ella lo agarró por la corbata, y junto su nariz con la de su hermano.

-Jack.no.voy.a.irme.a.casa-masculló cortante-Y por mi como si tengo que follarme al perro de Hagrid, pero no me iré con papá.

El rubio asintió.

-Pero júrame que si sientes algún síntoma...

-Si, Jack, si siento algún síntoma, acudiré a alguno de los tres desvirgadores de emergencia que hay en Hogwarts. No te preocupes.-le espetó, antes de tomar a Sophie de la mano y tomar rumbo a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Lily les hizo un sitio, y la rubia se abrazó a Diane y a Jeyne.

-Chicas, estamos apañadas-susurró.

-Oh, yo no-dijo Jeyne soltando una risita.-Es cuestión de pedirle a mi prometido que cumpla con sus obligaciones maritales antes de tiempo.-dijo con una risita.

-Es cierto-dijo Hestia de pronto.-¿A que vino semejante besuqueo con Black?-preguntó con busquedad.

-Nos vamos a casar, Hestia, nuestras familias nos obligan-explicó con suavidad.-Y yo te voy a echar muchísimo de menos.

Las dos amigas y compañeras de cuarto, se abrazaron con fuerza.

Justo en aquel momento, llegó McGonagall y les indicó que debían acompañarla.

-¿Puede darnos cinco minutos?-pidió Mary con una sonrisa.

-Claro, las espero en el vestíbulo.-pero no tarden demasiado.

Y antes de que la profesora hubiese cruzado las puertas del Gran Comedor, Mary ya estaba abrazada a Lily, con todas sus fuerzas.

-Pelirroja loca... cuídate mucho, ¿vale?-pidió la chica de ojos azules.

-Y tú, por favor, cuídate, de verdad-musitó Lily con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Luego, Mary se dirigió a Alice y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Alice... no cambies nunca, y no dejes que les pase nada a estas pobres vírgenes indefensas-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Haré lo que pueda, lo prometo.-dijo Alice con dulzura, parpadeando con fuerza, manteniendo las lágrimas tras sus ojos color miel.

Después, le tocó el turno a Sophie, que la abrazó con fuerza.

-No te rindas, nena, no te rindas, que este cae fijo-susurró en su oído.

Sophie soltó una risita.

-No me rendiré... nunca-prometió.

Luego, le tocó a Beth, que estaba convertida en un valle de lágrimas.

-Bethy, cariño, no llores, que me voy a maltratar turcos, y te mandaré algo-dijo Mary con una sonrisa.

-Porméteme que no dejarás que te hagan daño-pidió entre hipidos.

-Nunca, Beth-dijo Mary, solemne, antes de volverse hacia Don, con una sonrisa en los labios, y saltar, casi literalmente, a su cuello.

-Gracias, Wood-dijo ella con una sonrisa. Le había explicado su deseo de no marcharse virgen de Hogwarts, y él, muy amablemente, se había ofrecido a ayudarla, y la había tratado mucho mejor de lo que Mary se esperaba.-Eres un cielo

-Las demás no dicen lo mismo-dijo él con una traviesa sonrisa.-Y llámame Donny-añadió antes de besarla con algo que se parecía, demasiado, a la ternura.-Y acuérdate de escribirme y contarme qué tal por Turquía, y luego me dices si prefieres material casero-se dio un golpecito en el pecho-o extranjero.

Hestia, por su parte, de quien primero se despidió, fue de su prima, Sophie, que lloraba a lágrima viva.

-Nunca se te ocurra llorar por un tío... ni siquiera por ese tío-le susurró al oído.-Tú eres mejor que eso-le aseguró en el oído.

-Lo intentaré-aseguró Sophie abrazando a su prima con todas sus fuerzas.

Luego, le tocó el turno a Lily.

-Cuídame de James, por favor, Lily.-pidió en voz baja.-Aun que estuviese conmigo, seguía colado por ti-le confesó.-Sé que llegará el momento... y cuando llegue... simplemente, hazlo feliz-susurró antes de estamparle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Lily solo atinó a asentir, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. James todavía la quería... no entendía ese extraño calor que se había alojado en el fondo de su estómago.

Luego, le tocó a Alice, que la abrazó maternalmente y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Sé responsable-pidió la rubia.

-Y tú sé mala-dijo Hestia, con una pícara sonrisa, y un brillo especial en sus ojos azules.

Cuando Hestia abrazó a Beth, la rubia la estrechó con fuerza.

-Al final en la cita con Black... el sábado... me aproveche todo lo que me atreví.-confesó con una sonrisa, a pesar de las lágrimas.

Hestia se echó a reír.

-Estás loquísima, Bethy, no cambies nunca.

Y por último, Hestia se volvió hacia James. El moreno le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, y le dio un largo beso en los labios, poco profundo, pero cariñoso.

-Gracias, James... por todo-susurró.-Lily sabe que sigues colado por ella-susurró en su oído.

Tras soltarse de James, se subió al banco, y les hizo un saludo militar a Jeyne, James, Sirius, Frank, Don y la chiquilla de tercero que jugaba con ellas como cazadora, Kate.

-Equipo-dijo solemne.-Va a ser horrible estar lejos, y peor todavía no jugar al Quidditch, pero lo peor de todo, va a ser dejar a un equipo como vosotros, un equipo de valientes, y locos temerarios, que se enfrentaron a rayos y truenos, nieve y medio huracán para ganar.-se le quebró la voz.-Ganad la Copa en mi honor.-añadió antes de bajarse y volverse hacia Mary.

-¿Estamos?-preguntó a la pelirroja.

Pero Mary negó con la cabeza.

-Falta alguien.-dijo con una sonrisa, antes de que ambas saltasen sobre Diane, tirándola en el suelo, y abrazándola, haciendo con ella un sandwich humano.

-Te queremos, Dy-dijo Hestia dándole un beso en la mejilla.-Y te necesitamos, ellas te necesitan, sin nuestra mala influencia, estarán perdidas, guíalas-dijo con tono de maestro jedi.

-Y no nos olvides, porque nosotras no te olvidaremos-añadió Mary, levantándose y tendiéndole una mano a sus amigas.

Hestia y ella se sonrieron, y sin mirar atrás, salieron por las puertas del Gran Comedor, sin saber que tal vez fuese la útima vez que veían a algunas de las personas que había allí.

-------

Que todas dejasen de llorar había costado toda la persuasión de Frank, y más de la mitad de paciencia de Remus, pero, al final estaban toda calmadas, y eso era bueno, porque las Gryffindor estaba en la Sala Común. Habían convencido a McGonagall de que dejase a Jeyne subis sus cosas al sitio de Mary, para que la chica de Quinto Año no se sintiese sola, y que ellas no echasen tanto en falta a la pelirroja; y como la profesora había accedido, estaban de mudanza.

Sophie se había quedado dormida en pleno llanto, pero sabía que iba a echar de menos a su prima, y mucho.

Así que Bethany caminaba sola, amparada por la oscuridad, hacia el refugio que ella y Sirius habían encontrado, en el torreón de las camas.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con el moreno, tirado en la cama donde siempre se sentaban a hablar. Se giró hacia ella, con una expresión pensativa, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa traviesa y hacerle un hueco en la cama. Beth se sentó a su lado, o al menos lo intentó, porque cuando estuvo a distancia suficiente, Sirius tiró de ella, dejándola caída, encima de él, con sus bucles dorados desperdigados por toda la cama. Ella esbozó una sonrisa y lo besó con timidez.

Una mano de Sirius se enredó en sus bucles del color del sol, antes de impulsarse levemente, girar y quedar inclinado sobre ella.

La miró a los ojos, durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, y luego esbozó una sonrisa, antes de darle un suave beso en los labios e incorporarse, sin llegar a quitarse completamente de encima de ella, simplemente mirándola a los ojos.

-Beth... ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

Ella dudó. ¿A qué se refería? ¿A lo de sus amigas o a lo de la chica?

-Estoy... un poco conmocionada, supongo...-dijo en voz baja.

-¿Por qué no te vas a casa?-preguntó en un susurro.

Hablaba de lo de la chica.

-Mi hermano también quiere que me vaya-reconoció con tristeza.-Pero no quiero irme, con mi padre no.

Sirius asintió comprensivo, pero no dijo nada.

-Además, aquí tengo a mis amigas, te tengo a tí, tengo a Dumbledore, que nos protege...

-Si, y tienes millones de bacterias que matan a las vírgenes.

Puso los ojos en blanco, antes de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Ya le dije a mi hermano, que si sentía el más minimo mareo, dejaría que aun que fuese el perro de Hagrid me desvirgase...-dijo con una traviesa sonrisa, que Sirius le contagiaba.

-Entonces... quien fuese ese perro-murmuró él, recorriéndola con la mirada.-A lo que me refiero, Beth, es, que no sé lo que haría si te pasase algo...

La simple idea le resultaba insoportable. Ella le hacía sentirse bueno.

-Te prometo, Sirius, que, si me siento mal...

-No tendrías por que sentirte mal-interrumpió él, con la voz enronquecida.

-Sirius...

-Lo que intento decirte, Beth, es, que si alguien tiene que salvarte la vida, de esa forma, quiero ser yo...-dijo acariciándole la mejilla.-Y si no te sientes mal... si no quieres correr riesgos... quiero ser yo también... quiero ser yo, contigo, para siempre...

Beth esbozó una dulce sonrisa, antes de incorporarse y besarlo.

-Lo que quiero decirte, Beth, es, que aun que esté mal, aun que tus amigas, tu hermano... o cualquiera, no lo acepten jamás, yo... a mi... me gustas.-vaya absurdidad, eso ya lo sabía, tenía que saberlo, porque la forma de mirarla, era única. Pero era la única forma en la que sabía expresar lo que sentía.

-Sirius... yo... tú también me gustas, muchísimo, aun que al principio intentase negármelo-reconoció,-El caso, es que no estoy preparada para acostarme contigo-explicó.-Pero... si empiezo a sentirme mal... te prometo que te lo diré, y entonces me dejaré hacer lo que sea-prometió.

El moreno asintió antes de besarla, atrayendo su cuerpo hacia el suyo, besándola con ardor, dejándola bajo él.

-No te haré nada que no quieras, Beth-juró, mirándola a los ojos, antes de volver a besarla.

Un reloj dio la medianoche.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Holaaa!! Espero que os haya gustado el capi, y que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Sé que las fechas no coinciden, pero es que ayer, que era el día para subir el capi, me fue materialmente imposible. Espero, me disculpéis._

_Ahora... ¿Que pasará con la enfermedad de las bacterias-matavírgenes? ¿Que pasará con el grupito de Lily ahora que se van Hestia y Mary? ¿Seguirán Sophie y Remus malinterpretando así las frases? ¿Que pasará entre Sirius y Beth tras esa promesa implícita? ¿Conseguirá Jack que su hermana se vaya a casa? O.o ¿Que ha sido eso entre Jeyne y Regulus? ¿Conseguirá Destiny engatusar al "Sangre Limpia sin cerebro"? ¿Hablará por fin, Lily con James? ¿Echará éste de menos a Hestia? ¿Podrá Peter, por fin, habñar con Beth? ¿Edd y Diane... tendrán futuro? ¿Donny... qué haré el pobre sin Mary xD? ¿Si vosotras fueseis estudiantes de Hogwarts y uno de los tres "edsvirgadores de emenrgencia" os hubiese hecho eso y luego ni hablaros, se lo agradeceríais por lo de las bacterias? Eso... y mucho más... todo lo que queráis, en un substancioso review!!!_

_Beshitos con sabor a Merodeador!!_

_Se os kiere!!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	5. Directas e indirectas

_Cuando la grandeza crece, se convierte en locura._

**Disclaimer: **_Lo que reconozcáis, pertenece a Rowling, y yo sólo lo tomo prestado. La trama, Sirius, y algunos personajes, me pertenecen. No hago esto con ánimo de lucro, sólo para que nos divirtamos, yo escribiendo, y vosotros leyendo esta paranoya loca en que se ha convertido mi fic._

_Muchas gracias a __**Elianita11**__**Zory **__y __**Sonia **__ por los reviews en el capítulo anterior. Este va para vosotras, chicas!!_

_Este capítulo puede herir la susceptibilidad de la gente, y eso que no hay nada explícito (más quisiera, pero si pormenorizo, no actualizaría hasta el 2009), aun que el fic está en la categoría de __**M **__así que, quien avisa, no es Pettigrew..._

_Ahora, APB os presenta un nuevo capítulo de esta __** Locura**__ que es este fic!!!!!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_16 Septiembre 1976_

5. Directas e indirectas

Se despertó con el insistente ulular de una lechuza al lado de su oído. La verdad, no era algo que la sorprendiese, ya que desde el miércoles, cuando se habían enterado del mal de las bacterias, Sirius le mandaba a su lechuza todas las mañanas, a preocuparse por su estado, nada más despertarse; pero era domingo, y no le apetecía nada despertarse temprano; sin embargo, se sentó, y sin preocuparse de que la fina tira del camisón le caía por el hombro, tomó la nota que estaba atada a la pata de la lechuza, que esperaba pacientemente.

Beth desenroscó el pedacito de pergamino, mienras pegaba un bostezo descomunal, que hizo cacarear a la lechuza, como si se estuviese riendo.

_Beth, preciosa, he tenido una magnifica idea, para mantenerte alejada de las bacterias, durante el día de hoy, al menos. Sé que es temprano, y que anoche nos quedamos hasta muy tarde en la torre de las camas, pero si estás antes de las siete y media delante de las puertas de Gran Comedor, te prometo que hoy te lo pasarás mejor que en toda tu vida, pero abrígate, que aun que tiene pintas de ir a estar buen día, ya empieza a hacer fresco._

_No me falles, nena, que lo hago por tu bien._

_Besos a tu precioso cuello..._

_Tu vampiro personal_

La chica esbozó una sonrisa. Su vampiro personal. Era el apodo que le había puesto a Sirius, dada la extraña fascinación del chico hacia su cuello, ya que se pasaba más de la mitad del tiempo que estaban juntos, besándole el cuello, respirándole en él, o sencillamente acariciándolo con los dedos; una molesta costumbre, sobre todo cuando Beth intentaba contarle algo, porque hacía que la voz le saliese entrecortada. Y de hecho, la noche anterior la había tenido pseudo-secuestrada en la torre de las camas, besándole el cuello, succionando de vez en cuando, y haciendo que ella tuviese que morderse el labio inferior para no gemir. Pero lo cierto era que los besos de Sirius, todos ellos, desataban algo en ella, algo intenso, salvaje, descontrolado, que la asustaba, y al mismo tiempo, la fascinaba. Algo que le exigía hacer cosas que, de otra forma nunca haría, algo que ataba en lo más hondo de su ser.

Se levantó de la cama, y miró hacia la ventana, que alguna de sus compañeras de cuarto había dejado entreabierta, por la que, también, había entrado la lechuza de Sirius. Todavía no había amanecido completamente, y, al mirar el reloj de arena que indicaba las horas, en una pared de su cuarto, comprobó que Sirius la esperaba en el vestíbulo en menos de quince minutos. Beth abrió la puerta de su armario, y sacó un pantalón vaquero ancho y un jersey negro, de cuello barco. Por encima, se echó la capa del colegio, y se puso la varita en la cinturilla del pantalón.

Intentando no hacer ruído, salió de su dormitorio, y bajó las escaleras de caracol en el más absoluto silencio. Al pasar por delante de los dormitorios de Quinto Año, estuvo tentada a ir a despertar a Sophie, para avisarle de a dónde iba, y que no se preocupase, pero luego se dio cuenta de que eran las siete y veinte de la mañana de un domingo, y que, por lo tanto, sería más prudente dejarla domir. Así que, en un silencio sepulcral, cruzó la sala común, rozando la estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw con la yema de los dedos al pasar, antes de salir. Rozar la estatua, lo hacía todas las mañanas, de pasada, al salir de la Sala Común, para enfrentarse a un nuevo día. Era como un ritual, en el que pedía a la fundadora de su casa que la guiase con su sabiduría, en sus decisiones y elecciones.

En los pasillos, todavía estaba oscuro, pero las antorchas que colgaban de las paredes, a pesar de estar a punto de apagarse, iluminaban lo suficiente como para que no tuviese que utilizar la varita para poder ver su camino. Al llegar a la escalera del tercer piso, estuvo a punto de caerse, porque Peeves se le apareció delante de ella, justo, y casi la hizo perder pie.

-Un aguilucho fuera del nido.-dijo con voz cacareante.-¿Grito o le doy caza?-preguntó haciendo aparecer en su mano un arco de flechas, de juguete, o al menos, eso quiso creer Beth.

-Por favor, Peeves, no lo hagas... -musitó.-Te daré lo que sea...

-¿Pretendes sobornar a Peeves?-preguntó con un fuerte cacareo.

-Te daré lo que quieras... cosas que brillen...-dijo con una sonrisa.-Lo que sea, pero déjame ir...

-Peeves quiere jugaaaaar.-canturreó el poltergueist.

Bethany alzó una ceja. Sirius le había enseñado a ser directa, al menos con él, porque, cuando la vergüenza se apoderaba de ella, era prácticamente imposible hablar, y Sirius le estaba enseñando a perder la vergüenza. La mejor defensa, siempre es un buen ataque.

Agarró a Peeves de las solapas de su estrafalaria chaqueta, entrecerró los ojos, y, poniéndose de puntillas, le dio un beso en la frente.

-Peeves es bueno, un angelito, y si molesta al aguilucho, el aguilucho se enfadará y le picoteará los ojos.-canturreó a su vez.-Pero si Peeves se queda calladito, el aguilucho seguirá su vuelo tranquila...

El poltergueist se soltó de Bethany y salió disparado, volando, mientras su cara pasaba del rojo al blanco y nuevamente al rojo, ruborizándose a la velocidad del sonido.

La rubia soltó una risita, y siguió bajando, hasta llegar al vestíbulo, donde vio una figura encapuchada, sentada en la prácticamente completa oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar. La figura en cuestión, se levantó al verla llegar, y se bajó la capucha, desvelando a Sirius bajo ella. Beth soltó una carcajada y corrió hacia él, que la atrapó por la cintura, y le dio una vuelta en el aire, antes de dejarla en el suelo y pasarle un brazo por los menudos hombros.

-¿Cómo ha dormido la criatura más encantadora de Hogwarts?-preguntó él acariciándole la piel del cuello con el pulgar de la mano que tenía sobre su hombro.

-¿Peeves? Supongo que bien... acabo de darle su beso de buenos días.-dijo Beth con una sonrisa.

-¿Desde cuando te andas besando con Peeves que no me he enterado?-preguntó él con un tono innecesariamente celoso.

-Desde que está a punto de gritar porque estoy levantada a horas innecesarias-dijo ella con dulzura.-¿A dónde se supone que vamos?-preguntó luego, al ver que Sirius, con ella agarrada de los hombros, cruzaba las puertas de roble.

-A un lugar donde te lo pasarás genial-dijo él mirándola intensamente, mientras caminaban por los terrenos, a buen paso, alejándose del castillo y metiéndose por detrás de los invernaderos.

Bethany se detuvo en seco, cuando se dio cuenta de que la conducía al Bosque Prohibido.

-Bethy, preciosa, no tengas miedo.-pidió él, con una sonrisa, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.

-Sirius, eso está lleno de cosas horribles, y peligrosas.-dijo ella, aun que la belleza que ofrecía, con el amanecer sobre él, era inigualable.

-Yo también puedo ser peligroso.-dijo muy serio, y Beth, vio en sus ojos, que no estaba bromeando.-Y como alguna de esas bestias intente hacerle algo a mi preciosa princesa, le partiré lo que haga falta.

Beth soltó una risita, y él le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

-Beth, preciosa, confía en tu vampiro personal, por favor-pidió mirándola a los ojos, antes de juntar sus frentes.

Ella cerró los ojos, y él depositó un suave beso en su frente, antes de tomarla de la mano.

-Confía en mi...-susurró, antes de, con ella de la mano, aferrándose fuertemente, adentrarse en la maleza.

-------

Se despertó de golpe, casi sobresaltada, probablemente por algo que había estado soñando antes de despertarse, pero de lo que no recordaba nada. Dio una vuelta en la cama, intentando volver a dormirse, cuando la realidad cayó sobre ella con la fuerza de un relampago. Tenía que ir a comer con los Black y con sus padres, y no le apetecía nada, nada, nada. Esbozó una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba en la cama, el día anterior, que había sido el cumpleaños de su hermano Justin, su madre, le había mandado un pequeño cofre, en el paquete del regalo de su hermano, que resultó ser una escoba de carreras del último modelo. En el cofre, había nuevas pociones para cambiar el color de los ojos y del pelo, y ella, fiel a la costumbre, las guardó como un tesoro.

Desde el miércoles, sólo Regulus veía sus ojos tal y como eran. Se habían vuelto a ver un par de veces, en las que habían charlado como personas civilizadas, sin gritarse, y seguían comportándose como humanos, y como dos personas que se iban a acabar casando: a veces se daban la mano, y algún que otro beso en la mejilla, pero nada sexual entre ellos. De eso, estaba ella muy segura, al menos, hasta que estuviesen seguros que sentían algo más que deber, el uno por el otro.

Sabía que él la iba a estar esperando cuando bajase, y sabía que, aun que le importase una mierda lo que pensasen sus futuros suegros, a su padre le gustaría que estuviese decente, lo cual, importaba una mierda a Jeyne, pero sabía que Regulus querría que estuviese guapa, para poder al menos, presumir de prometida, de la misma forma que ella presumía de él.

Era sorprendente, el número de chiquillas de curos bajos, que perdían el culo por él, y Jeyne hallaba un siniestro placer, al pasearse de la mano de su prometido delante de ellas, así como Regulus disfrutaba, cada vez que alguno de los chicos que habían estado por Jeyne, los veían, y se daban por perdidos en aquella batalla.

La chica soltó una risita, antes de levantarse, coger sus cajitas de potingues, y encerrarse en el baño, junto con su ropa. Aquel día, se pondría guapa para Regulus. No para gustarle a él, si no para que él viese la suerte que tenía de tener que estar con ella. No por él, para demostrarle, simplemente, que estaban en órbitas distintas.

Cuando salió del baño, tenía el pelo de color chocolate, con reflejos cobrizos y caoba, que parecían naturales, entre su melena ondulada. Y los ojos de un color verde oscuro, con alguna que otra veta dorada. Todo aderezado con una túnica por el muslo, de color negro, con un bordado rojo en el escote, que dejaba los hombros al descubierto. Las mangas, acampanadas, tenían también el mismo bordado que el escote, que se cerraba, por delante, como si fuese un corset.

Se puso unas botas hasta la rodilla, y por encima una capa completamente negra, de terciopelo.

Sin hacer el meno ruído, salió de su habitación, que ahora compartía con Diane, Alice y Lily, y bajó a la Sala Común, que todavía estaba desierta. Era temprano para ser domingo, pero sus familias los habían citado a las ocho, y Regulus y su extrema puntualidad inglesa, la habían citado en el vestíbulo a las ocho menos cuarto, para bajar dando un paseo hasta el pueblo.

La varita, que llevaba por dentro de la bota, le molestaba bastante, así que se la quitó, y la puso por dentro del escote, sólo en caso de que fuese a hacerle falta.

El Slytherin ya estaba en el vestíbulo, y se volvió hacia ella, cuando oyó resonar los tacones en el mármol blanco, que hacía eco en el vacío lugar. Estaba realmente guapo, con un sencillo pantalón negro, y una camisa del mismo color, con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, y las mangas dobladas hasta mitad del antebrazo. Llevaba el pelo fijado con algún tipo de poción, y sonrió cuando ella estuvo a distancia suficiente como para verla completamente, color de ojos incluído.

-Estás preciosa-dijo en un sensual susurro, tomándola de la mano y besándosela, como seguramente lo habían educado.

-Tú tampoco estás nada mal-dijo acercándose a él y abrochándole un botón más de la camisa, dejándole sólo el del cuello desabrochado.-Es que dice mi padre que los que llevan más botones desabrochados es que quieren sexo fácil-explicó con una sonrisa.

Él le dedicó la sonrisa marca de la familia, y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

-¿Quien dice que no busco sexo fácil?-preguntó acercándose a ella, pegándola totalmente a su cuerpo.

-Lo digo yo, Regulus-replicó ella con firmeza, apartándose de él.-Nada de follar hasta la boda-añadió con una sonrisa.

-¿Pretendiendo agradar a papi?-preguntó burlón, mientras salían de la mano a los terrenos.

-No, intentando no pillar malos vicios-replicó ella sacándole la lengua.

Se quedó en silencio, pensativo, mientras caminaban por el camino de piedra que llevaba hasta el gran portal de barrotes de hierro.

-Jeyne...

-Si vas a empezar a suplicar por sexo antes de la boda, olvídate-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.-Que no, que es coña, ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Y si... las bacterias te afectan?-preguntó con cautela. Ella abrió mucho los ojos, esbozando una sonrisa.-No lo digo por tí, al fin y al cabo no me importa lo que te pase.-¿Se notaba demasiado la mentira? tragó saliva.-Es sólo que... si tu mueres, yo muero...

-Lo sé, Regulus, por eso intento, por todos los medios, no sentarme en superficies de piedra.-dijo ella con una traviesa sonrisa.-Y eso incluye cosas duras...

-Jeyne... ¿te das cuenta que... si... soy el único que puede salvarte la vida?-preguntó con suavidad, mientras empezaban a encontrarse con las primeras casas del pueblo.

-Si, Regulus, lo tengo muy presente, pero sé que nunca lo harías por mi, si no por ti-le espetó con una dulce sonrisa.

-Jeyne, no es eso... es sólo que... no podemos morir...

-Somos humanos-replicó ella con simpleza.

-No, no lo digo en ese sentido... me refiero a que no debemos morir...

-¿Ah no?-ella alzó una ceja, mirándolo expectante.-¿Por qué?

Él vaciló, pero luego, mirándola a los ojos, continuó hablando.

-Porque soy el último Black que queda, a parte de mi hermano, y de mi depende la continuidad de la estirpe... y tal vez juntos, podamos limpiar el pasado, si algún día tenemos hijos, no obligarles a... pasar por lo que pasamos nosotros.

Ella esbozó una dulce sonrisa y lo abrazó. En momentos como aquel, en los que, implícitamente, se avergonzaba de su familia, era los momentos en los que Jeyne más cariño le tenía. Y el hecho de que con quince años, le estuviese planteando la propuesta de tener hijos para limpiar sus estirpes, era... extraña, pero inexplicablemente tierna.

-Si, Regulus. Si. Espero que con nosotros se acabe eso de casar a los niños, obligarlos a estar con alguien... a partir de ahora, los Black podrán elegir, siempre.-prometió en su oído.

Él le dio un beso en la mejilla, y le acarició el pelo con suavidad.

-Por eso, Jeyne, si... si tienes mareos, escalofríos... cualquier cosa... antes de ir a ver a Pomfrey, ven a verme a mi-dijo con una sonrisa.-Y acabaremos con el riesgo para siempre-susurró en su oído, haciendo que Jeyne se estremeciese por completo.

-Gracias, Regulus.-murmuró, antes de agarrarse a su brazo y entrar en el restaurante, Great Pure Cauldron, donde sus familias los habían citado.

-------

Se despertó con la luz del sol colándose entre las cortinas de su cama, y se sentó, momentáneamente confusa, antes de desperezarse y estirarse. Había soñado con Remus, era inevitable soñar con él, si ocupaba el ochenta por ciento de sus pensamientos diarios.

Sophie se sentó en la cama, y salió de la misma, con cuidado, de ponerse las zapatillas, para evitar que una sola bacteria de la piedra le rozase el pie. Suspiró, mientras se vestía y se cepillaba el pelo. El sueño con Remus había sido muy extraño. Él estaba en una cama, muy lujosa, pero completamente desvencijada, y la necesitaba, la llamaba, entre agónicos gritos de dolor, pero ella no podía llegar hasta él, porque muebles, y más muebles desvencijados, rotos, o arañados y mordidos, se interponían entre ella y la cama.

Aquello, inexplicablemente, había alterado a Sophie, algo más de la cuenta, pero considerando que Remus era un chico más especial de lo normal, no era de extrañar; sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que lo admiraba, respetaba y quería la morena. Sacudió la cabeza, mientras salía de su dormitorio, ya completamente vestida, y subía el pequeño tramo de las escaleras de caracol que la separaban del dormitorio de Beth.

Entró en la habitación de su amiga, y avanzó hacia su cama, intentando no hacer ruído, y no despertar a sus compañeras de cuarto. Se asomó entre las cortinas, para que el estómago le diese un virulento vuelco, al comprobar que la cama estaba revuelta, y desierta.

Una oleada de pánico subió desde su pecho hasta su garganta, quemándola cuando intentó respirar.

Algo malo, algo horrible tenía que haberle pasado a Bethany para haberse marchado en mitad de la noche, sin avisarle, sin decirle nada, a sabiendas de que, si por la mañana no estaba en su cama ella se preocuparía. Y si algo tenía Sophie escalofríantemente claro, era que Beth nunca la preocuparía innecesariamente.

Cerca de un millón de posibilidades pasaron por el cerebro de Sophie, mienras la chica descendía a toda velocidad por las escaleras de caracol de los dormitorios de las chica de Ravenclaw. Entre esas posibilidades, cabía la de un secuestro, la de que Beth hubiese decidido, repentinamente, huir a casa, por miedo a las bacterias, en cuyo caso, no despedirse sería imperdonable, y también, estaba la posibilidad de que se hubiese encontrado mal, por las bacterias (o cualquier otra cosa), y hubiese acudido a la enfermería. Pero de esas opciones, la única que justificaba el no haberla avisado, era la primera, y a Sophie le parecía imposible que hubiesen secuestrado a Beth dentro de Hogwarts.

Cruzó la Sala Común de cinco grandes zancadas, antes de cruzar la puerta, y empezar a correr hacia la enfermería, no sin sentir cierta reticencia, al saber que en ella había habido un cadaver putrefacto hacía menos de una semana. Aun que su rechazo inicial se relajó, al recordar como los padres habían acudido con cuatro elfos domésticos, a llevarse el cuerpo, entre sollozos de la madre y gimoteos de una elfina, que había criado a la chiquilla desde que nació.

Asomó la cabeza, por la puerta, hacia el blanquísimo interior, y su mundo casi se derrumba, al tiempo que un desgradable y penetrante olor dulzón le invadió la nariz. Su mirada recorrió la estancia, y comprobó que el nauseabundo olor procedía de un cuerpo que estaba tapado con una sábana larga. Estuvo tentada de ir, destaparlo, y ahogar su pánico, en pena o incertidumbre, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que uno de los mechones de pelo que sobresalían de debajo de la sabana, eran de un color castaño rojizo, que no pertenecía a la gama de colores de pelo de ninguna de sus amigas. Suspiró, todavía en estado de shock, y salió disparada del lugar.

Cuando chocó con él, no se sorprendió que fuese como chocar contra una roca, pero, por lo que tenía leído, los licántropos no sufrían los golpes y heridas con la misma sensibilidad que las personas completamente humanas, y eso, en teoría, se debía a la extrema fortaleza de su cuerpo. Por eso, cuando se chocó contra Remus, que, para su sorpresa, bajaba con Potter, Pettigrew, Diane y Lily a desayunar, se quedó levemente anonadada, y se habría caído, si no fuese por que él la sujetó de la cintura contra su cuerpo, el tiempo suficiente como para que recuperase el equilibrio, la estabilidad y el control sobre sus pensamientos y acciones.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó luego. Y para ella, fue como si nadie más estuviese en el pasillo.

-Una chica muerta... enfermería...-jadeó, sin aliento.-Beth... desapareció...

De repente, fue como si una explosión se desatase en el pasillo, y todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, Diane se logró controlar, y separando, delicadamente a Sophie de Remus, la tomó de las manos y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Que ha pasado, Soph?.preguntó con una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

-Me he levantado, y Beth no estaba en su cama-explicó.-Y me preocupé, porque ella nunca se iría en medio de la noche sin decirme nada, o sin mi-continuó más calmada.-Así que... pensé que podría estar en la enfermería.-cinco pares de ojos estaban clavados en ella, y de repente, dos pares más de ojos, cuando Alice llegó de la mano de Frank y se detuvo con ellos.-Llegué y olía horriblemente-musitó parpadenado con fuerza. Notó la mano de Remus sobre su hombro y se serenó de una forma inconcebible.-Pero supe que no era Beth.-suspiró.-Porque la chica tenía el pelo castaño rojizo... pero de todas formas, sigo sin saber donde está Beth-terminó, cerrando los ojos abatida, al tiempo que Remus le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

-No te preocupes, cielo-murmuró Alice, tomándole una mano entre las suyas.-La vamos a encontrar-dijo luego.

-Si, Alice, pero antes tenemos que ir al Gran Comedor.-dijo Lily, sin un asomo de sonrisa en sus finos labios rosados.-Si ha muerto otra chica... Merlín no lo quiera... pero puede que cierren Hogwarts...

-¿Cerrar Hogwarts?-la voz de James Potter, que siempre que hablaba con Lily usaba un tono de dulzura o adoración, estaba teñida de incredulidad.

La pelirroja, en lugar de molestarse con él, le dedicó una sonrisa condescendiente, antes de recogerse un mechón de pelo rojo tras la oreja.

-He estado investigando un poco, por mi cuenta-explicó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.-Y han estado a punto de cerrar Hogwarts, hace más o menos treinta años... porque había alguien que mandó a una bestia a por una chica.-explicó.

-Si, pero eso fue antes de que Hogwarts fuese el único baluarte fuerte dentro del mundo de la magia, para proteger a los nacidos de muggles de los genocidios que se están cometiendo ahí fuera-dijo James Potter, mirándola con una intensidad que casi dejó a Lily sin aliento.-Dumbledore, y el Consejo Escolar, que están, por supuesto, al tanto de la situación, no van a privar a las jóvenes brujas de la segurirdad que Hogwarts representa para ellas.-explicó.-Aun que... tal vez tengas razón, y quieran cerrarlo, sobre todo, porque no es posible mantener a la gente a salvo, en un lugar donde una mísera caída en un lugar poco indicado, podría causarle la muerte...-jamás James Potter había hablado de esa forma a Lily Evans, y la pelirroja se quedó momentáneamente descolocada.

-Será mejor que bajemos al Gran Comedor-dijo Alice con Frank de la mano, antes de empezar a bajar por las escaleras, hacia el lugar donde, ya estaba congregada la mayor parte del alumnado de Hogwarts.

-------

No era justo, era, de hecho, la cosa más absoluta e increíblemente injusta que existía. Dos chicas de Hufflepuff habían muerto, una de Tercer Año, y otra de Primero. La casa estaba asombrosamente silenciosa. Y la mesa parecía estar compuesta de llantos silenciosos y miradas furtivas, de unos a otros, preocupados, por quien iba a ser el siguiente, o la siguiente. Amy miró preocupada a Eri, porque, según las últimas noticias que tenía, la chica seguía siendo virgen, y no quería perder a una amiga, cuando ya había perdido a otras dos compañeras de casa. Roslin Typs había muerto el miércoles; y según comentaban las histéricas alumnas de Primero, Marianne Dobson, se había levantado a devolver en mitad de la noche, dejando la cama llena de sangre, de las pústulas sangrantes que se le habían abierto, y que, en cuanto se dio cuenta, salió corriendo hacia la enfermería. No había tendio ni la más mínima esperanza. Eso, lo supieron sus compañeras de cuarto, y todas las chicas de cursos superiores que habían acudido a ver el panorama; cuando vieron la ingente cantidad de sangre que había en la cama, se sorprendieron de que pudiese haber llegado a la enfermería por su propio pie.

Ellos eran Hogwarts, pero eran Hufflepuff, los que siempre habían estado marginados, a los que siempre les pasaban las peores cosas. Independientemente de lo que se pudiese pensar. Eran los parias del colegio, o al menos, así se sentía Amelia Bones, mientras observaba como su hermano miraba ensimismado hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, y luego miró a Justin Darcy, que estaba serio, más serio que en mucho tiempo, ya que era tímido, si, pero siempre tenía una amable y cálida sonrisa para todos los que acudían en busca de su consejo, su ayuda o su apoyo; y miraba fijamente también a la mesa de Gryffindor, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si buscase a alguien, con sus penetrantes ojos azules. Amy sabía que Justin Darcy se sentía culpable, básicamente porque él era el delegado de su casa, y el que, por lo tanto, estaba a cargo de sus compañeros.

Entonces, Dumbledore se puso en pie, y todas las miradas se centraron en el anciano mago de barba plateada que los miraba desde el estrado.

-Mis queridos alumnos, mis queridos Hufflepuff-dijo con voz grave, compasiva, casi cariñosa.-Siento, en lo más hondo de mi alma, lo que ha ocurrido, y creedme que lamento, realmente, lo que ha pasado a vuestra pequeña compañera. Marianne era, según tengo entendido, una muchacha muy amigable y cariñosa, y seguramente todos lamentaremos su pérdida.-dijo amablemente.-Por favor, queridas alumnas, debo pediros un favor, del que depende, en gran medida, la seguridad de todos cuantos estudiáis aquí.-dijo luego, recorriendo con sus ojos azules el Gran Comedor.-Chicas, debéis extremar la seguridad para no contraer infecciones, o de lo contrario, me veré en la obligación de expulsaros a todas, sintiéndolo en el alma.-dijo con suavidad.-Pero, a pesar de que tanto yo como los miembros del Consejo Escolar estamos ejerciendo presión para que la opinión mediática no intervenga en esto, si esto continúa, nos veremos en la obligación de cerrar el colegio.-dijo con gravedad.-Y, estoy seguro de que todos habéis oído hablar de Lord Voldemort, que está tomando cada vez más poder, y masacra a la población de los nacidos de muggles.-dijo con una nota acerada en la voz.-Hogwarts es el único lugar seguro de Inglaterra, el único lugar al que no entrará. Es el único lugar en el que estáis a salvo, así que, colaborad para que no lo cierren, por favor...-miró a todas las mesas con el semblante serio.-De lo contrario, me veré en la obligación de expulsar a todas las chicas que corran el riesgo de contraer la enfermedad.

Y sin añadir nada más, se sentó.

-Eri... ¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó Amy a su amiga.

La castaña la miró, durante un momento, pensativa.

-Me quedo-dijo con decisión.

-Es peligroso.-la advirtió la rubia con dulzura.

-Lo sé...-musitó la castaña.-Pero teniendo en cuenta que soy hija de muggles, estoy mejor en Hogwarts con bacterias asesinas, que en casa con un mago que me matará, a mi o a mis padres por la cara...

-Ten cuidado, ¿vale?-pidió con suavidad.

-Siempre, Amy, siempre.-replicó Erika con una triste sonrisa.

Justo en aquel momento, llegaron junto a ellas Lyanna y Destiny, con semblantes serios, como si hubiesen discutido.

-¿Que pasó?-preguntó Amy casi al momento.

-Que está idiota quiere mandarme a casa.-dijo Destiny airada, señalando a su hermana.-Y no pienso hacerlo-continuó hecha una furia.-Porque básicamente, si no me quedo, nunca tendré la oportunidad de dejar de ser virgen, y si me voy, estaré a salvo, pero mortalmente aburrida, con mamá, y sin ver a papá...

-Dest, es por tu propio bien...-dijo Lyanna con suavidad.

-Mira, Ly, como vuelvas a decir que es por mi propio bien, verás lo que es una Ravenclaw cabreada de verdad-dijo la chica, blandiendo el dedo índice estirado delante de la cara de su hermana.

Y sin decir nada más, Destiny se alejó de su hermana y sus amigas, para acercarse a Justin Darcy, que tenía la mirada perdida en el infinito.

Se sentó a su lado en el banco y le tocó suavemente un brazo, haciendo que el rubio se girase hacia ella con una inquisitiva mirada en su exquisito rostro, dulce, tierno... abatido.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Destiny con una suave y tranquilizadora sonrisa.

-La verdad, no demasiado bien.-dijo el Hufflepuff con sinceridad. Y es que eran sinceros, porque bañarse juntos, une mucho a la gente, y ellos se habían bañado juntos, teniendo como consecuencia una confianza extraña pero grata, al mismo tiempo.-No veo a mi hermana pequeña por ninguna parte, y tengo que hablar con ella para que se vaya a casa.-explicó.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó la castaña alzando una ceja.

-Porque es peligroso estar aquí, y no quiero que corra riesgos-dijo Justin dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Justin, mira, mi hermana me quiere mandar también a casa, y no pienso irme.-dijo Destiny con suavidad, acariciando el flequillo del chico en el proceso.-Estamos mejor aquí que en ningún otro lugar, Dumbledore encontrará la solución.-añadió con una confiada sonrisa.-Y, además, no podemos perdernos el año de los TIMO's-suspiró.

-¿Asi que tú también tienes que irte?-preguntó con una sonrisa tímida.

-No.-replicó ella con firmeza.-Mi hermana quiere que me vaya, pero de ahí a que vaya a irme, hay un buen trecho, porque una cosa es lo que quiera mi hermana, y otra lo que quiera yo.-explicó con una sonrisa.-Dale opción, al menos, de elegir-dijo Destiny con suavidad.

Justin asintió con una sonrisa, y la castaña le acarició la mejilla, devolviéndosela.

-Me voy con mis amigas.-dijo luego, despidiéndose de él con un gesto de la mano.

-------

La sobriedad con la que estaba decorada la estancia, contrastaba notablemente con el atuendo que lucía su madre, la madre de Jeyne, que sonrió cálidamente cuando ellos entraron en el reservado donde los Black y los Darcy estaban esperando a sus correspondientes hijos, prometidos y futuros cónyuges.

Jacqueline Darcy estaba vestida, de pies a cabeza, de color púrpura, con una vaporosa túnica de color añil, que se ceñía a su cuerpo como si se tratase de un guante, unos ojos púrpuras claritos, que se antojaban penetrantes y escrutadores; y el pelo parecía negro, pero cada vez que la luz incidía sobre él, arrancaba destellos liláceos, que desentonaban completamente con los paneles de roble antiguo, que forraban las paredes, con las sillas de la mesa, tapizadas de negro, y el mantel rojo sangre. Desentonaba también con su marido, ataviado con una sencilla túnica negra con el único adorno de un broche de oro blanco en el pecho, con forma de águila real cazando, el emblema de la familia. Una decepción que ninguno de sus hijos fuese a Ravenclaw. Pero, con quien más desentonaba Jacqueline, claramente, era con sus futuros consuegros.

Walburga Black, con sus cincuenta y un años, demostraba una dignidad y un orgullo reticentes, de alguien que había sifo hermosa, demasiado hermosa, pero empezaba su declive vital. Con unos grandes ojos grises, y un moño bajo, en el que recogía una espesa melena negra, que empezaba a encanecer, y que no se molestaba por ocultar. Por otra parte, su porte, seguía siendo de una majestuosidad envidiable, que pr mucho que lo intentase, Jeyne, jamás podría igualar. Y su marido, fue, para Jeyne, nada más mirarlo, y entender a quien habían salido Regulus y Sirius; Orion Black era alto, muy alto, y delgado, aun que tuviese espaldas anchas y fuertes. Una entrecana melenita por el cuello, que alguna vez había sido negra, y unos penetrantes e incitantes ojos grises, que recorrieron a la Gryffindor nada más entrar en el lugar. Aquel hombre, al igual que sus hijos, desprendía una especie de aura sensual y viril, que seguramente causaría, como sus hijos, estragos entre el sector femenino de Hogwarts, en su época.

Y sin embargo, ante aquella añeja majestuosidad, Jacqueline era todo vitalidad, juventud, color y vida, ya que, a sus treinta y cuatro años, parecía más la hermana mayor que la madre de Jeyne, y esbozó una sonrisa encantadora cuando vio que su hija, su viva imagen, había usado lo que ella le había enviado.

-Buenos días, madre.-dijo Regulus besando la mano a su madre.-Padre.-dijo estrechándole la mano con semblante formal.

Al mismo tiempo, Jeyne saltó hacia su padre, y depositó un beso en el inicio de su coronilla. Luego se abrazó a su madre con efusión y la mujer le acarició la espalda a su hija, como si hiciese siglo y medio que no la veía, a pesar de que tan solo hiciese dos semanas.

-Traté de impedirlo, mi niña, pero el viejo asqueroso firmó sin consultarme.-dijo en su oído.

La castaña se separó de su madre, al tiempo que Regulus estrechaba las manos de Jason Darcy, el padre de Jeyne, y la chica se volvió hacia su futura suegra, que la miró fijamente durante unos segundos, antes de darle un rápido beso en la mejilla, mientras Regulus besaba la mano de Jacqueline.

-Bienvenidos, hijos míos.-dijo Walburga Black, haciendo que los ojos de Jeyne se entrecerrasen casi imperceptiblemente.-tomad asiento, que pasaremos a detallar un poco más los planes que tenemos hechos para vuestro matrimonio, y, por supuesto, para que aportéis ideas y colaboréis.-añadió, señalándoles dos sillas, una al lado de la otra, en un lado del cuadrado que formaba la mesa.

-Para empezar, tenemos que fijar una fecha, para empezar con los preparativos.-dijo Jason mirando primero a su hija, y luego a su futura consuegra.-Si vosotros tenéis alguna fecha en mente, estamos abiertos a proposiciones.

Jeyne y Regulus se miraron a los ojos fugazmente, al tiempo que se daban la mano por debajo de la mesa, en un intento de infundirse ánimos mutuamente.

La Gryffindor se aclaró la garganta con premeditada delicadeza, logrando arrancar una chispa divertida de los ojos de su madre, y logrando también que Regulus entrelazase los dedos de las manos que tenían unidas.

-Señora Black...

-Llámame Walburga, querida, al fin y al cabo, somos de la familia, o casi...

-Está bien.-Jeyne respiró profundamente.-Walburga.-la miró a los ojos, ocultando un desafío.-me gustaría... a ambos nos gustaría, casarnos en las vacaciones de Navidades.

Los dedos de Regulus se le clavaron con fuerza en la mano, pero en su rostro no apareció ni una sola muestra de su alarma.

-¿En Navidades?-preguntó su padre dubitativo.

-Si, padre. Es que temo que si lo dejamos para el verano, no pueda concentrarme para los TIMO's debido a la emoción, y la Navidad es lo suficientemente temprano como para no interrumpirnos horas de estudio.-explicó con una dócil sonrisa.

-Está bien. Tal vez sea un poco temprano-meditó Walburga.-Pero también puede que sea lo más adecuado, de ese modo el trato quedará sellado. Y además, no hay nada que no pueda hacerse en ese tiempo, con los contactos adecuados.

-Si, y además, no debemos escatimar en gastos, mi niña sólo se casará una vez en la vida.-dijo Jacqueline con una dulce sonrisa, que significaba que secaría las arcas de los Black como venganza a atreverse a casar a su hija.

-Serán unos... seiscientos invitados, sin contar con los que vosotros queráis traer del colegio.-dijo Orion repasando una lista escrita en pergamino.

Los dedos de Jeyne se clavaron en la mano de Regulus. La iban a vender a él, como una vaca, delante de seiscientas personas.

-Yo invitaré a mis siete mejores amigas-explicó con una sonrisa.-A un par de amigos, y al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, con sus acompañantes.-añadió Jeyne con una sonrisa.

-¿Juegas al Quidditch?-preguntó Walburga torciendo el gesto.

-Si, madre, mi prometida es muy, muy buena sobre la escoba.-dijo Regulus con una orgullosa sonrisa.

Jeyne le acarció el dorso de la mano, con el pulgar, agradecida.

-Tal vez no sea buena idea.-dijo la señora Black pensativa.-Un mal golpe podría dejarte estéril, y te imposibilitaría para darle a los Black el heredero que necesitan.

-Señora Black, mire, también Regulus podría quedarse estéril al recibir un golpe, y podría perder la posibilidadde engendrar al heredero. Así que no creo que eso sea un problema.-dijo con helada cortesía.

-Hija, Walburga tiene razón.-intervino su padre.-Lo mejor sería que dejases el Quidditch.

La chica sentía como si se ahogase. El Quidditch, volar, sentirse libre, a todo eso se reducía ella cuando se subía a una escoba, y ahora querían arrebatarle si libertad de golpe. Era como si una mano de acero le oprimiese el pecho con fuerza. Pero por suerte, Regulus intervino, y ella se lo agradeció para siempre.

-Que mi prometida juegue o no al Quidditch es cosa mía, al fin y al cabo, soy yo quien se va a casar con ella, y es a mi a quien debería preocuparle; y como no me preocupa, Jeyne seguirá jugando al Quidditch hasta que ella decida que quiere dejarlo.

La Gryffindor lo miró con agradecimiento, mientras la madre de Regulus mascullaba algo como "si eso es lo que quieres...".

-Creo que ya está bien de charla por ahora.-dijo Jacqueline con una sonrisa, entre inocente y traviesa, la que Jeyne había heredado.-Será mejor que nos pongamos a almorzar.

Justo en aquel instante, entraron dos elfos domésticos ataviados con dos diminutos esmoquins, y, haciendo reverencias, les pusieron la carta.

Jeyne miró a Regulus, que, ignorando a los padres de ambos, le puso un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, y le acarició la mejilla.

-No te preocupes, Jeyne, conmigo siempre vas a estar a salvo.-prometió, de forma que sólo ella pudiese oírlo.

Y en aquel momento, la Gryffindor entendió, que no le importaría pasarse con él el resto de su vida.

-------

Habían caminado durante casi cinco horas, sin detenerse, pero a un ritmo bastante suave, bordeando rocas que se alzaban en medio del bosque, saltando arroyuelos, esquivando zarzales y espinos, recorriendo senderos abiertos por criaturas del tamaño de un camión, por los que, a veces, Beth no podía avanzar, porque, al ser casi medio metro más baja que Sirius, en lugares por los que él se veía en dificultades para avanzar, ella, era sencillamente devorada por la maleza, y de no ser por que Sirius la tomaba en brazos, más de una vez se habría quedado imposibilitada para avanzar.

En quel momento, en el que el sol estaba en lo más alto, Sirius avanzaba por un mar de hierbas tan altas que le llegaban al ombligo, y por lo tanto, a Bethany casi la ahogaba, de modo que la llevaba en brazos.

-Sirius, ¿A donde vamos? ¿O eso es solo para tener una excusa para tocarme tanto?-pregunto con una traviesa sonrisita.

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa, antes de soltarla, desde su metro ochenta y cinco de altura, haciendo que ella ahogase un grito, antes de caer sobre una mullida colchoneta de brezo, haciendo que el chico se riese entre dientes.

Entonces, Beth pudo fijarse en donde se encontraban y no pudo reconocer el sitio, ya que estaban en el interior del Bosque Prohibido, pero ella no alcanzaba a entender como semejante lugar, tan hermoso, podía estar prohibido. Era una especie de hondonada, rodeada de un muro de árboles de hojas oscuras, que filtraban la luz del sol que pendía sobre ellos. Había una especie de laguna, en la que desembocaba un pequeñísimo riachuelo, haciendo una encantadora catarata, antes de continuar su curso, hasta llegar al Gran Lago de Hogwarts, donde moraba el calamar gigante; y el resto de la hondonada, salvo un par de piedras grandes, estaba cubierto de la blanda superficie herbosa, en la que Sirius había arrojado a Bethany con tan pocos miramientos, antes de arrodillarse delante de ella, con una sonrisa, y acercarse a una distancia demencial en un instante infinitesimal. El chico enterró la nariz en el cuello de Beth, aspirando su dulce aroma a coco, embiagándose de él, antes de depositar un minúsculo beso en el cuello, bajo la oreja de Beth, haciendo que a la chica se le subiesen los colores, y se mordiese el labio inferior, temerosa de aquellas reacciones que Sirius despertaba en ella.

-¿Vamos a bañarnos?-preguntó él, separándose de ella, levemente, y mirándola con una sonrisa.

-¿Bañarnos? Sirius... no... no traje... bikini...-murmuró dubitativa.

-Beth.-Sirius esbozó una traviesa sonrisa.-A veces eres tan inocente...-añadió acariciándole el pelo con suavidad.-Podemos bañarnos desnudos.-dijo, alzando una ceja tan negra como el azabache, incitante.

-Sirius...-Beth se sonrojó de forma incontrolable.-Creo... que... que...

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no.-pidió él, mirándola con carita de perrito recién abandonado en el arcén de una autopista.

Ella se debatió interiormente, entre las dos cosas que quería. Una, bañarse, impulsada por las intensas sensaciones que Sirius había desatado en su interior, simplemente respirándole en el cuello. Otra, la vergüenza, cosa que casi no tenía con Sirius, básicamente porque tenían un grado de confianza superior a la media. De ahí a quitarse la ropa, había un centímetro. A parte, en aquel momento, las palabras de Lily, el primer día de curso, resonaron en su cabeza. _Vais a olvidaros la timidez bajo la cama, cada mañana._

Bethany cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente, y volvió a abrirlos, esbozó una casi invisible sonrisa, antes de sacarse por la cabeza el jersey negro, quedándose en una escueta camiseta de tiras.

-¿Piensas quedarte mirando?-preguntó alzando una ceja, enviando la vergüenza lo más lejos posible.

-Está bien, pequeñaja protestona.-dijo Sirius dándose la vuelta, mientras Beth se quitaba la ropa a toda velocidad, quedándose como su difunta madre la había tráido al mundo, envolvió su ropa en la capa y corría sigilosamente hacia el agua. No estaba fría, estaba más bien templada, debido al sol, que llevaba incidiendo sobre ella toda la mañana. Se metió, de cabeza, y pudo comprobar que era lo suficientemente profunda como para que ni siquiera Sirius hiciese pie. Nadó hacia una zona de sombra, y se sentó sobre un tocón de árbol que había bajo el agua. Quedando sumerjida hasta el cuello.

-Sirius, te toca.-llamó con una sonrisa, antes de taparse los ojos con ambas manos, mientras notaba como su corazón y su pulso se aceleraban de forma considerable. Creyó que le daría una parada cardíaca cuando notó una salpicadura, y se arriesgó a abrir los ojos.

El moreno no estaba por ninguna parte, hasta que, de repente, emergió justo delante de ella, haciendo que casi se cayese del tocón de árbol en el que estaba sentada.

Era plenamente consicente de que su rostro tenía un saludable color remolacha, y que, con su pelo, debía parecerse al estandarte de Gryffindor. Hasta que Sirius le dedicó una extraña sonrisa, que distaba mucho de las que le había dedicado con anterioridad. No era traviesa, no era una promesa, no era una broma... era... responsable.

Las manos del moreno se deslizaron por los costados de Beth, tomándola en brazos bajo el agua, y haciéndola girar, con él, bajo el agua, mientras la dejaba a su altura, en el agua, sujetándola con ambas manos por la cintura.

-Beth... quiero pedirte algo.-dijo muy serio. Más de lo que Bethany lo había visto jamás.

-¿El qué?-preguntó ella con suavidad, notando como el sonrojo de su rostro iba disminuyendo conforme se acostumbraba a la sensación de estar desnuda y tan cerca de Sirius.

-Vete a casa, por favor...-tenía la voz extrañamente ronca.-No quiero que te arriesgues a pillar esa enfermedad, Beth... no puedo arriesgarme a perderte...

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ella con suavidad, posando sus manos en los hombros del chico, que la sostenía bajo el agua.

El chico la dejó sentada encima de una roca, y se colocó a su espalda, apartándole el pelo de la nuca, antes de empezar a besársela.

-Porque Bethany, eres muy importante para mí, y no sabría seguir adelante si te pasase algo.-dijo con la voz enronquecida, sin separar sus labios más de dos milímetros del cuello de Beth.

-Pero Sirius... no quiero estar lejos... si estoy lejos... prefiero no estar.-musitó ella.

-Beth, de verdad, te prefiero lejos que muerta-musitó Sirius, besándole el hueco tras la oreja.

-Pero ¿Por qué?-preguntó ella con la voz ahogada, antes de morderse el labio, intentando no gemir, mientras una mano de Sirius, que estaba en su cintura, subía ligeramente, como tanteando el terreno.

-Porque... Beth, no me preguntes cómo, pero me he dado cuenta de que no puedo estar sin ti...-tomó aire, besó el lóbulo de la oreja de la rubia, y su mano volvió a descender hasta su cintura.-Porque te quiero.-añadió con suavidad, besando su mejilla con ternura.

La chica se quedó helada ante las palabas del moreno. La quería. Por Merlín, y ella a él también. Nunca nadie la había hecho sentirse tan a salvo, nunca nadie la había hecho sentirse tan bien... nunca nadie le había hecho sentir el pecho lleno de un calor insoportable, con un beso. La quería... y ella a él.

Se puso de pie en la roca, quedando de frente a Sirius. Le puso una mano en la barbilla al moreno, y le pasó otra mano por el cuello, acercándolo a ella. Lo besó como nunca lo había besado, dando rienda suelta a lo que él le provocaba con sus besos, dando rienda suelta a lo que reprimía en lo más hondo de sí misma, olvidándose, por una vez, del daño que podría hacerle, de todo... la quería, y ella a él.

Se separó levemente, para tomar aire.

-Pues si me quieres, Sirius... ayúdame a quedarme.-musitó con los labios a medio milímetro de los de él.

Y Sirius, simplemente la tomó en brazos, la besó con una mezcla de dulzura y ternura, y la llevó hacia la orilla, antes de dejarla tendida en el brezo. Se arrodilló a su lado, y le acarició una mejilla, haciendo que lo mirase a los ojos.

-¿Estás segura?-murmuró acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad.

Ella cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente, y volvió a abrirlos, fijándose en el rostro de Sirius, imposiblemente atractivo, con el pelo mojado, cayendo con suavidad sobre sus ojos, unas cuantas gotas pendían sensuales de sus mejillas, y sus ojos, esos ojos grises que tantas veces la habían desnudado, la miraban ahora, serios.

Las palabras que dijo, las dijo sin pensar, pero conforme las pronunciaba, Bethany supo que todas y cada una de ellas, poseían una certeza inigualable.

-No, no estoy segura, ni lo más mínimo, pero quiero hacerlo. No importa el futuro, Sirius, sólo el presente. Y el presente es ahora, aquí. Tu y yo.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa, incinándose sobre ella, rozándole la nariz con la suya, antes de depositarle un suave beso en los labios.

-El presente es para siempre.-susurró.-Tu y yo.-dijo antes de volver a besarla, una vez más, antes de comenzar a recorrer su piel, y el camino hacia su perdición.

------

Estaban todos en el vestíbulo, Lily extrañamente callada, Alice con la mirada perdida, y un brazo de Frank rodeándole la cintura. Diane mirando a las puertas de Gran Comedor, y Sophie demasiado cerca de Remus, con una mano del chico sobre el hombro

-Bien, chicas, tenemos que separarnos para buscarla.-dijo Alice poniéndose seria, y centrándose.-Yo y Frank buscaremos por los desvanes, Sophie y Remus por las mazmorras. Potter, ve con Lily, por favor, y mirad en el ala Oeste del castillo.-añadió la rubia, dedicándole a su amiga un alzamiento de cejas.-Diane, tu irás...

-Con Edd.-se apresuró a replicar la morena, al ver al Hufflepuff saliendo del Gran Comedor.-Por los terrenos-añadió antes de ir a interceptar al chico que le había salvado la vida, llevándola a la enfermería en medio de una de sus crisis asmáticas.

Alice alzó una ceja, mirándola fijamente, mientras se alejaba. Dudaba, realmente, de que Dy, con Edd, fuese a buscar a Beth, ya que la morena tenía una especie de relación indefinida con el Hufflepuff; pero a Alice la arrancaron de sus pensamientos.

-Daniels, ¿Yo por donde busco?.-preguntó Peter Pettigrew mirándola con una ceja medio alzada.

-¿Te importaría ir por el ala Este del castillo?-preguntó la rubia con suavidad.

-En absoluto.-dijo Peter antes de empezar a subir las escaleras de vestíbulo.

Alice de la mano de Frank, empezó a subir también por las escaleras de mármol, seguida de cerca por Lily, y Potter, que caminaba a un par de pasos por detrás de ella, al tiempo que Sophie y Remus se sumergían en las oscuras profundidades de las mazmorras.

Caminaban en silencio, oyendo como sus pasos resonaban en el oscuro lugar, mientras la mano de Remus, que seguía en el hombro de Sophie, tamborileaba con los dedos en la huesuda clavícula de la chica.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó él, en un susurro, que hizo que la espalda de Sophie se erizase.

-Me da a mi que si.- murmuró ella, sin volverse hacia él, en la penumbra.

-Es que estás temblando.-dijo él, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Ah si?-¿Que le decía? ¿Que temblaba porque estaba demasiado cerca de él? ¿Por que estaba asustada? ¿Por que tenía frío? Era una mezcla, si.-Es que tengo un poco de frío.-musitó.

Él, por toda respuesta, la estrechó un poco más contra él.

-Pues habrá que hacer algo para que entres en calor, ¿no?-preguntó él con suavidad.

-Estoy abierta a todo tipo de sugerencias.-replicó Sophie conteniendo la respiración, pero calmada, aparentemente calmada.

-Ya sabes que si quieres te doy calor, pero me temo que no serviría de nada, porque en las mazmorras te volverás a enfríar.-dijo Remus con ¿dulzura?

-Depende de a que temperatura me pongas.-respondió Sophie, maldiciéndose interiormente por darle tantos dobles sentidos a las frases.

-A la que aguantes.-susurró Remus, mientras doblaban una esquina y se adentraban en un pasadizo tan negro como la boca del lobo.

-Jolín, que oscuro.-murmuró Sophie, ignorando los escalofríos, y sacando la varita.

Remus, que gracias a su condición de licántropo veía perfectamente, envolvió la mano de la chica con la suya, y se la dejó pegada al cuerpo.

-¿Te da miedo la oscuridad?.-preguntó extrañamente cerca de su oído.

-¿A mi? ¡Qué va! Depende de la compañía.-murmuró con una sonrisa que creía que él no podía ver.

-¿Y estar conmigo a oscuras te da miedo?.-tanteó Remus con una traviesa sonrisa, que Sophie, por no ser licántropa, no pudo ver.

-¿Contigo?-Sophie logró respirar, y modular su voz.-¿Por qué habría de darme miedo?

Remus esbozó una sonrisa. Debería tenerle miedo, porque cuando estaba a solas con ella, el lobo se desataba, sin permiso. Porque había algo en ella._ Su olor_. Despertaba al lobo. Y allí, en la más completa oscuridad, teniendo que guiarse por el olfato, aun siendo humano, la extraña atracción que Sophie ejercía sobre una parte de él, la parte salvaje, descontrolada y peligrosa, se hacía más fuerte. Por eso, cuando estaba con ella, todas las frases tenían dobles sentidos, porque el lobo se apoderaba de sus labios, y hacía que las barreras de la amistad inquebrantable que tenía con Sophie, se volviesen difusas. Él la quería, si, como amiga. El lobo, la deseaba, como carne, como mujer.

-¿Que pasaría si en lugar de ser una caperucita dulce y bondadosa fuese un lobo feroz?.-preguntó, sabiendo que ambos conocían lo suficiente las fábulas muggles como para que le entendiese.

Vio como ella alzaba una ceja, y esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Te diría que nunca me han dado miedo los lobos, Remus, si es eso lo que te preocupa.-dijo con dulzura.-Y vamos, tenemos que seguir buscando a Beth.

-¿No te dan miedo los lobos?-preguntó él, mientras empezaban a caminar.-¿Ni siquiera un lobo que quiera morderte y arrancarte la piel a mordiscos?

-No, porque para arrancarme la piel, antes tendría que arrancarme la ropa; ¿No crees?preguntó Sophie con una sonrisa.

Remus se rió entre dientes. Arrancarle la ropa. Arrancarle la ropa. Remus nunca lo haría. El lobo si; y el lobo estaba extraña e inusualmente despierto en aquellos instantes, a pesar de que Remus luchase, con todas sus fuerzas, por controlarlo. Sophie desataba al lobo de una forma que Erika jamás había logrado. Por eso Remus había empezado a salir con la Hufflepuff, para intentar olvidar, en su compañía, que era un licántropo. Pero en aquel momento, en el que el lobo latía en sus venas, necesitaba asumir que era un licántropo, quería ser licántropo, saltar a por Sophie, y acabar con su amistad para siempre.

Respiró profundamente, por suerte, había aprendido a controlar al lobo, y pudo seguir siendo amigo de Sophie, porque ató a su parte animal en lo más profundo de su alma.

-------

La situación era, por si sola, lo más surrealista imaginable, ya que Lily Evans y James Potter, nunca, nunca, jamás caminarían juntos por un pasillo tan estrecho, después de haberse pasado más de hora y media sin dirigirse la palabra, mientras buscaban a la amiga rubia de la pelirroja, por un lado del gigantesco castillo que era Hogwarts.

Si bien era cierto que se habían pasado un par de semanas, manteniendo conversaciones tirantes, incómodas, en aquel momento ambos estaban en el más absoluto silencio, caminando por un estrechísimo pasillo del quinto piso.

-Evans... ¿Tienes alguna idea de a donde ha podido ir tu amiga?-preguntó James con suavidad.

-La verdad es que no...-reconoció Lily, mordisqueándose una uña, pensativa.

James, en un acto reflejo, le sacó la uña de la boca, tirándo suavemente de su muñeca. Lily lo asaeteó con una muda pregunta en la mirada.

-Es que si te muerdes las uñas se te deformarán.-explicó el con sencillez.-Y Sirius tiene la mala costumbre de hacerlo... no quiero que te estropees esas manos que tienes.

Antes de poder preguntarle desde cuando se interesaba por la salud de sus uñas, Lily cayó en la cuenta de que Black no había estado con sus amigos en ningún momento de aquel día, al menos, desde que ella los vio. Una sospecha la azotó, rápida como un latigazo, y se volvió hacia Potter, clavándole su penetrante mirada verde.

-¿Dónde está Black?-preguntó a bocajarro.

-Si te soy sincero, Evans, no tengo la menor idea; cuando nos levantamos, simplemente ya no estaba, aun que, para ser sincero, últimamente está un poco raro... llega a las tantas al dormitorio, entre semana, a veces se queda ensimismado, como pensativo, y cuando le preguntamos, _se nota _que nos contesta con evasivas... -se quedó en silencio, meditando un segundo.-¿No estarás insinuando que Sirius está con tu amiga? ¿No?

La pelirroja lo miró fijamente, mientras se encogía de hombros.

-No lo sé, Beth nunca se iría sin avisar... y es posible...

-Evans, Sirius nunca se iría con Bethany Redford a ningún lado.

Lily alzó una ceja, mirándolo desfiante.

-¿Ah no? ¿Por qué?-preguntño levantando la barbilla.

-Poque Peter está colado por ella, y Sirius nunca se liaría con la chica que le mola a un amigo suyo.

Lily carraspeó, tratando de digerir toda la información de golpe. Pettigrew colado por Beth, y Black traicionando a uno de sus mejores amigos...

-¿Cómo entonces explicas que hace dos semanas tuviesen una cita?-preguntó la pelirroja.

-¿Una cita? Joder... joder... Sirius, tío, la has jodido.-masculló James para sí.

La chica se sintió culpable de poner a James en la tesitura de elegir entre sus amigos, para ser leal a uno de los dos.

-No lo culpes... James, al fin y al cabo... Sirius no tenía por que saberlo-musitó con una media sonrisa.-Y si está con él, es mejor, antes de que esté sola.-añadió.

El moreno asintió, en silencio, todavía en estado de shock. Lo había llamado James, no Potter... James.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.-preguntó dubitativo.-Me has llamado James...

Ella soltó una risita entre dientes y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Es que... quería darte las gracias, James.-dijo con franqueza.-No esperes que te siga tratando así, porque, al fin y al cabo, nos hemos llevado mal durante demasiado tiempo, y creo que con razón; pero pasase lo que pasase la noche de Halloween, creo que debo darte las gracias.

El chico la miró, invitándola, con sus ojos castaños, a continuar.

-Independientemente de que te hayas aprovechado de mi, James Potter, gracias por salvarme la vida.-dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-De nada, creo, en cuanto a eso... Si tú no me lo hubieses pedido, yo no me habria aprovechado de ti.-dijo el moreno con una gamberra sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.-preguntó Lily alzando una ceja, incrédula.

En aquellos momentos, unos pasos renqueantes se empezaron a escuchar, acercándose, a sus espaldas. Filch.

-En otro momento, Evans.-dijo el moreno antes de darle un toquecito delicado en la nariz y salir corriendo del estrecho pasillo.

Lily miró el lugar donde James había estado segundos atrás, antes de salir, ella también, pies en polvorosa, detrás de él.

-------

Alice y Frank caminaban de la mano, por los oscuros desvanes, sin intención de buscar más a Bethany, porque, desde luego, estaba visto que allí no se encontraba. La rubia se metió en un pequeño cuartito, donde había cientos de libros almacenados, y sus ojos color miel, brillaron, con una ilusión infantil tan palpable que Frank no tuvo más remedio que esbozar una sonrisa, antes de entrar tras ella, abrazado a su cintura.

Los ojos de la chica recorrieron la estancia, extasiados. Repentinamente, sus ojos se posaron en un ejemplar de lomo dorado, con engastes de piedras preciosas, el único inconveniente, era que estaba demasiado alto para su estatura, de modo que, para su sorpresa, mientras se estiraba para alcanzarlo, Frank la levantó con facilidad, y ella pudo tomar el libro en sus manos, con los dedos temblando de emoción.

Así eran ellos, se complementaban, se ayudaban, y Frank, fuerza física disfrazada de niño bueno, se desvivía por Alice, que era fragilidad aparente, y fortaleza irrompible. Y se querían. Se querían mucho, tal vez demasiado, con un amor, que casi daba miedo.

El chico se sentó en el suelo, y sentó a su novia, todavía sin soltarla, en su regazo, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, antes de darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

Alice se volvió hacia él y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, con una boba sonrisa.

-Te quiero, Frank.-aseguró con dulzura.

-Lo sé, Alice, lo sé-susurró él, agarrando el libro sobre las manos de su novia.-Pero jamás dudes, pequeña mía, de que yo te quiero más.

Abrieron el libro, que, curiosamente, sólo tenía una página, a pesar de su grosor. No era más que un libro de adorno, con una inscripción en él.

_Veneficium divinitatis: Cum vos suaviotis, infortunium vobis circunveniabit_

Y de repente, un fuerte viento se alzó en la estancia, envolviéndolos, tan pronto como Alice terminó de leer la frase en voz alta, y Frank se echó a reír. Oír a su novia pronunciando en latín era algo que no se veía todos los días. La rubia se volvió hacia él y le dio un leve golpe en el pecho.

-No te rías, Longbottom.-susurró, sin embargo, con una sonrisa.

-Entonces bésame, futura Longbottom.-dijo él con dulzura.

Y ella, sencillamente obedeció, juntando sus labios con los de Frank, con timidez y dulzura.

De repente, todos los libros de las estanterías, se cayeron al suelo, en una avalancha de polvo, cuero y pergamino. Los dos Gryffindor se separaron asustados, mirando el oceáno de libros que se extendía a su alrededor.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos.-sugirió Alice con voz débil, dejando el libro donde lo habían encontrado, antes de salir de allí, con Frank de la mano. Era extraño que todos los libros se hubiesen caído de golpe, aun encima, cortándoles el rollo.

La rubia se agarró con fuerza a la camisa de Frank, antes de atraerlo hacia ella y besarlo de nuevo, poniéndose de puntillas. De repente, cuando Frank le estaba rodeando la cintura con los brazos, todas las cristaleras de las ventanas estallaron en miles de pedazos, haciendo que los dos tortolitos se separasen como si tuviesen electricidad. Se miraron, sobresaltados, y separándose todo lo que les permitía su mano enlazada, se alejaron de allí, en un mudo acuerdo, hacia su Sala Común.

-------

Caía la noche, cuando llegaron al castillo. El chico llevaba a la muchacha envuelta en su brazo, apretada contra su costado. Le dedicó una sonrisa, antes de separarse de ella ante la escalinata de mármol.

-Bueno, Regulus, no puedo decir que fuese un placer, pero, al menos, no ha sido todo lo malo que yo me esperaba.-murmuró Jeyne mirando a su prometido con una dulce sonrisa.

-Si... al menos hemos conseguido librarnos de esto para Navidad.-murmuró con una sonrisa.

-Si... Navidad...

-¿Por qué no te apetece, si fuiste tú quien lo quiso?.-preguntó Regulus acariciándole un mechón de pelo y colocándoselo tras la oreja.

-Porque... una boda implica demasiadas cosas.-musitó ella conteniendo la respiración.

-Lo sé...-dijo Regulus rodeándole la cintura con un brazo, atrayéndola hacia él.-Como la noche de bodas...-añadió, intuyendo lo que preocupaba a su prometida.

Ella suspiró, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

-Jeyne, mira...-suspiró.-Sé que todo esto va a ser muy complicado, y que no quieres casarte conmigo, porque no me quieres... pero no nos queda más remedio que casarnos y aguantarnos el resto de nuestros días.-dijo muy serio.-Así que, si no te atacan las bacterias, que es una posibilidad, en nuestra noche de bodas, no haremos nada.-prometió.

-¿Regulus?-musitó ella.-Los contratos mágicos lo exigen... es una obligación para con el contrato... o si no...

-Nos morimos-completó él.-Está bien... será sólo en nuestra noche de bodas, y porque tiene que ser, ¿vale?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, frotándose los ojos, antes de mirarlo, con ellos de su verdadero color.

-Y... te prometo, Jeyne, que... intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda.-prometió con dulzura, buceando en sus ojos azules oscuros.-E intentaré ser un buen marido-añadió con suavidad.

Ella, sin mediar palabra, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Gracias, -murmuró contra su pecho.-Gracias por ser así...-añadió, mirándolo a los ojos.-Hace una semana pensaba que eras un completo idiota, cuando nos dijeron que teníamos que casarnos, pensé que me violarías a la primera de cambio, antes de la boda... y ahora...

-Y ahora, prometo que te respetaré siempre, y que cuando estés conmigo, Jeyne, estarás siempre a salvo-dijo él muy serio.-Porque al casar a alguien, entregan al hombre la responsabilidad de proteger a su esposa, y yo te voy a proteger a ti, pase lo que pase.

Ella lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, y Regulus hizo algo que no había hecho nunca antes. Le dio un beso en la frente a Jeyne, antes de, con una sonrisa, conducirla en la dirección a las escaleras, y besarle la mano, a modo de despedida.

-------

Eran las once y media de la noche, pasadas, cuando Sirius llegó con Beth al torreón de las camas y la dejó sobre la cama en la que se sentaban siempre, antes de sentarse a su lado y mirarla con una sonrisa.

-Realmente, Sirius, pienso que a veces, eres tontito.-dijo ella acariciándole una mejilla con ternura, antes de incorporarse y besarlo.

-¿Por qué?.-preguntó él, dejándola acostada sobre la cama, antes de inclinarse sobre ella.

-Porque podía caminar perfectamente desde el bosque hasta aquí-dijo antes de morderse el labio inferior, mientras Sirius empezaba a respirar en su cuello.

-Seguro.-dijo él, sin prestarle atención.-pues a mi no me lo parecía, señorita.-añadió, antes de mirarla a esos ojazos verdes y besarla.

-Que si, tontito, que estoy bien.-dijo ella intentando sentarse, antes de soltar una mueca y dejarse caer nuevamente hacia atrás.

-¿Que pasa, mi niña?-preguntó él acariciándole la mejilla.

Ella negó con la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, y él le depositó un suave beso en la punta de la nariz.

-¿Todavía te duele?.-preguntó con suavidad.

Beth asintió, sintiendo como enrojecía. Le había dolido, y mucho, de hecho, todavía le dolía al caminar, y al sentarse; pero había descubierto que Sirius podía llegar a ser desesperadamente dulce y cariñoso, paciente y considerado. Porque, debido a que él era alto y fuerte, y ella bajita, menuda y frágil, habían sufrido una descompensación de tamaño, y Beth no había podido evitar un quejido de dolor, que Sirius logró paliar besándole la frente, abrazándola con un solo brazo, y susurrándole mil veces que la quería, mientras entraba en ella por primera vez, despacio, con ternura, adorándola con cada gota de aliento que huía de su garganta.

El moreno se acostó a su lado y la abrazó, como la había abrazado después de hacerla mujer. La chica con la cabeza sobre el pecho del moreno, y un brazo de Sirius rodeándola completamente, mientras la otra mano se entrelazaba con la de Beth.

-Te quiero...-susurró contra su pelo.

Se sentía inexplicablemente bien, e indeciblemente mal. Se sentía mal, porque estaba traicionando a sus amigos, el espíritu de los Merodeadores; pero se sentía bien, porque, inexplicablemente, necesitaba a Beth a cada instante, y se sentía mucho más cerca de ella de lo que habia estado de nadie.

Ella, por su parte, se sentía inexplicablemente feliz. Dolor, placer, ternura y un amor tan grande que la había desbordado. Había sentido como el amor la llenaba, como Sirius, cada vez que sus cuerpos se encontraban, le susurraba que la quería. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta, de que no le había dicho a Sirius que lo quería con locura. Un descuido... su amor...

-Sirius...-musitó.

-Dime, mi niña-susurró él, acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad.

-¿Vamos a dormir aquí?-preguntó con suavidad.

-Si, si quieres.-dijo el chico.

-Genial...-musitó abrazándose a su torso, suave, duro y cálido.-Sabes algo...

-Dime, preciosa...

-Me alegro de que el primero hayas sido tú.-dijo.-Tengo que date las gracias, por haber tenido tanta paciencia, y todo eso, porque tengo entendido que... generalmente, eres un toro...-musitó ella con una sonrisa.

-La verdad, es que no sé por qué... tal vez porque parezca que te vayas a romper-susurró en su oído.-O debe de ser que te quiero...

-Sirius...

-¿Si?

-Te quiero, cielo.-musitó con suavidad, incorporándose y mirándolo a los ojos grises.-Con toda mi alma.

----------------------------------------------------

_Holaaa!! Espero que me disculpéis por la hora y pico de retraso que tengo con la actualización, pero el calor de tormenta, el final del verano y el fin de semana, me tienen muy, muy vaga xD Espero, también que os haya gustado el fic, y que lo hayáis disfrutado casi tanto como yo..._

_¿Que pasará ahora entre Sirius y Beth? ¿Conseguirá Remus mantener a raya al lobo con Sophie? ¿Cuando hablarán Lily y James? ¿Que les ha pasado a Frank y Alice para que explotasen los cristales? ¿Se irá Erika a casa? ¿Conseguirá Justin mandar a Jeyne? ¿Que hará esta con Regulus? ¿Avanzará Destiny con Justin? ¿Que hace Snape tan silencioso últimamente? ¿Que hay, exactamente, entre Diane y Edgar? ¿Que pasará cuando Peter se entere de lo de Sirius y Beth? ¿Seguirán muriendo vírgenes? Todo eso y mucho más, según vuestra voluntad...sólo quiero un sustacioso review!!_

_Gracias por leerme!!!_

_Besitos con sabor a Merodeador!!_

_Se os kiere!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	6. Besos robados, regalados y prohibidos

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes que podáis reconocer son de Rowling, el resto son míos, al igual que la ¿trama? y yo sólo me dedico a entrecruzarlos un rato. No hago esto con ánimo de lucro, y desde luego, es una gran forma, al menos para mi, de divertirme._

_Muchas gracias por los reviews a __**Druella Black**__**Zory**__**Elianita11**__**Erised Black **__y __**Sonia**__. Os quiero un montón, chicas!!_

_Este capítulo era para ser subido el viernes, pero debido a la escuela y todas esas cosas, no tuve tiempo material, pero, como han dicho en la tele que el otoño propiamente dicho empezaba hoy, pues... nada, que tiene coherencia..._

_Ahora, APB Productions os trae una nueva entrega de mi paranoya semanal!!_

_-----------------------------------------_

_23 Septiembre 1976_

6. Besos robados, regalados y prohibidos

Era un día especial, tal vez por que era el final del verano, o poqrue era el principio del otoño, pero era, indudablemente, un día especial. Tal vez por el paso de un solsticio a un equinocio, o porque en otoño pasaban demasiadas cosas buenas para los magos, o porque en el colegio se respiraba una extraña atmósfera, de inquietud, vigilancia e incomodidad, aderezada con la expectación del acontecimiento más esperado del año. El comienzo de la liga de Quidditch de Hogwarts. El comienzo de la estación de la magia de la muerte, donde todo se acababa para purificarse con nieve. El comienzo de los entrenamientos de Quidditch, que tenían lugar en otoño, y, sobre todo, el comienzo de otra estación.

James Potter se sentó en la cama, nada más despertarse, y miró hacia la ventana, en busca de algo que indicase que no podrían empezar con los entrenamientos. Pero el cielo, estaba anormalmente despejado para estar ya tan avanzado el mes, y entonces, al oír un suave gruñido procedente de la cama de Sirius, saltó de la suya y entró entre las cortinas de la de su amigo.

-Sirius.-susurró zarandeándolo del hombro.-Canuto, despierta...

El chico de ojos grises pasó de estar dormido a estar en estado de alerta en menos de cinco segundos.

-¿Qué pasó, Cornamenta?.-preguntó sacudiéndose como un perro recién levantado para mirar a su mejor amigo, casi su hermano.

-¿Se puede saber de donde llegaste anoche a las cuatro y media?.-preguntó el chico de gafas, que en aquel momento no las tenía puestas.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Estaba por ahí.-replicó escuetamente.

-¿Con quien?.-preguntó James rascándose la tripa.

-Con nadie, Cornamenta...-replicó Sirius rápidamente.

-Canuto, hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos, tío. ¿Se trata de Bethany Redford?-James utilizó su tono más inocente, el que usaba con McGonagall para intentar librarse de los castigos (en vano).

Su amigo lo miró pensativo, después enredó sus dedos largos en su sedoso pelo negro, y tocó la rodilla derecha, que tenía flexionada, con la frente.

-¿Sabe algo Peter?.-preguntó con la voz ahogada.

-No, Canuto, sólo lo sé yo, porque me contó Evans lo de vuestra cita de principios de curso.-dijo Evans.

-¿Desde cuando te hablas con la pelirroja?-preguntó Sirius impesionado.

-Desde que nos pasamos la tarde entera del domingo buscándola, pero no apareció... tarde en la que... por cierto, tu tampoco estabas.-dijo James con una media sonrisa.-A ver, Canuto, macho, ¿Qué te pasa con ella?-inquirió luego.

-No lo sé, James, de verdad... es... me mola muchísimo estar con ella. _Necesito _estar con ella... hace que me sienta menos... cabrón, menos Black, menos... joder, Cornamenta, la quiero, ¿vale?

James suspiró y le dio una palmada reconfortante, en la espalda, a su mejor amigo.

-Sé lo que es, Canuto, de verdad que lo sé...-susurró James.-Pero tienes que... hacer algo, no sé... díselo a Peter, o habla con ella y explícaselo...

-Peter me odiaría.-dijo Sirius levantando la mirada, gris.-Y con ella tengo que estar a escondidas, porque su hermano no me quiere cerca de ella; y si sus amigas confirman sus sospechas, me caparán...

-¿Hasta que punto la quieres, Sirius?.-preguntó James muy serio.

El chico lo meditó unos segundos.

-Hasta el punto de que si la dejo ahora, o me deja ella, me moriré...-respiró profundamente, antes de dejarse caer hacia atrás.-Es... cuando sonríe, por mi... me siento buena persona...

-Sirius, eres una buena persona...

-Pero... es... genial, sentir que alguien te quiere...

James se rió entre dientes.

-Aun que suene un poco marica, yo también te quiero, Canuto.-dijo con una sonrisa gamberra.

El moreno se echó a reír.

-Ya sabes a que me refiero... es... genial que una chica quiera estar conmigo por quien soy, y no porque soy el "mito sexual" de Hogwarts.-dijo Sirius haciendo comillas con los dedos.-A parte, la quiero, demasiado...

-No, si eso lo supongo, porque si estás dispuesto a dormir dos horas y media por estar con ella, mucho debe de gustarte.

Sirius se echó a reír, y pegó una colleja a James.

-No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que la quiero... por eso... ahora está Peter... que es mi amigo... no quiero joderla, James.-murmuró Sirius, enredando nuevamente el pelo en sus largos dedos.

-Canuto, siento decírtelo, pero ya la has jodido-susurró James con una sonrisa. -Pero cuenta conmigo, que guardaré el secreto de la mejor forma posible-aseguró James, abrazándolo y palmeándole la espalda.-Al fin y al cabo, eres mi hermano, y los hermanos nos cuidamos entre sí.-añadió con una traviesa sonrisa.-Pero eso si. A partir de ahora, le dices a tu Bethany que se acabó quedar hasta tan tarde, que tenemos entrenamientos, y tienes que rendir sobre la escoba.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa. Quidditch. La tercera cosa que le gustaba, después de Beth y la comida. Por fin volvería a volar.

Salió de la cama con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, e ignorando a Remus, que se los quedó mirando durante un par de segundos, viendo que salían de la misma cama.

-Joder, Canuto, menudo polvazo, eh.-dijo James esbozando su más gamberra sonrisa.

Los tres se echaron a reír, haciendo que Peter se despertase con un gruñido.

-Jooooooooooooooo...-protestó.-Estaba soñando con Bethany.-masculló mirándolos mal y empezando a vestirse.

James miró instintivamente a Sirius, que miraba por la ventana, respirando profundamente; y Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sinceramente, Peter, mucho no debe de gustarte, cuando no te sabías su nombre, ni eres capaz de hablar con ella-le dijo con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Me gusta, me gusta mucho, huele a coco, y parece una chica muy dulce.-suspiró.-Además, es bajita... y tendríamos hijos rubios.

Sirius se atragantó. Peter quería tener hijos con SU Beth.

-Colagusano, tío, que Beth nunca quiso saber nada sobre hombres.-dijo Remus, con voz experta.-Siempre dijo que no le interesaban.

James, ya vestido, se echó a reír, y masculló algo por lo bajo, que sonaba a "pues si le llegan a interesar...". Remus lo miró, luego miró a Sirius, y suspiró. Faltaba menos de una semana para la luna llena, y sus instintos afloraban con más fuerza, la intuición entre ellos.

-¿Bajamos a desayunar?.-preguntó luego, terminando de ajustarse la corbata.-Mataría a alguien, del hambre que tengo.

Y sin decir más, bajaron hacia la Sala Común, dispuestos a ir a empacharse antes de la primera clase.

-------

Salió del baño, ya lista para bajar, y dedicó a Jeyne, que aquel día iba completamente de naranja, en lo que a ojos y pelo se refiere, una sonrisa; Alice estaba entada en el butacón tapizado en rojo que tenían al lado de la puerta, y Diane seguía mirándose en el espejo, desde todos los ángulos, para comprobar que el pelo no se le movía ni un ápice.

-¿Bajamos a desayunar?.-preguntó la pelirroja echándose el bolso con los libros a la espalda.

-Si, por favor, que estoy muriéndome de hambre.-pidió Jeyne, suplicante.

Diane soltó una risita.

-Pues dile a tu prometido que te alimente, cariño, porque a este paso te nos quedas en los huesos.-le dijo con una sonrisa, antes de salir de primera por la puerta.

Jeyne fulminó el lugar donde diane había estado hasta segundos atrás, y se acercó a Alice, que tenía la mirada perdida.

-Nena, ¿Qué te pasa?.-preguntó con suavidad.

Llevaba desde el domingo sumida en una especie de depresión.

-¿Has discutido con Frank?.-preguntó luego con suavidad, acariciándole el pelo.

-No, no es eso... es sólo que... no podemos estar juntos...

-Alice, carió, no digas burradas, sois la pareja más bonita que he visto nunca.-le dijo Lily.

-Si, y vamos, que tengo hambre.-secundó Jeyne, saliendo con su amiga, firmemente asida de la mano.

En la Sala Común se encontraron con Diane, que estaba a una distancia prudencial de los Merodeadores, de entre los que Remus les sonrió, y Potter saludó a Lily con una inclinación de cabeza, antes de volverse hacia Diane con una sonrisa.

-Rushmore, hoy tenemos entrenamiento, a las ocho.-dijo, simplemente.

-¿Y?-la morena lo miró, con una ceja alzada.

-Y tú eres la cazadora que va a ocupar el puesto de Hestia-explicó James con simpleza.

-¿Y quien lo decidió?.-preguntó alzando la barbilla, desafiante.

-Vamos, Diane, tu amiga quiso que te colase. Y tienes el puesto. Si quieres renunciar a lo que tu amiga quiso darte, muy bien; si no, esta tarde a las ocho en el campo de Quidditch, con la escoba y una muda para cambiarte.

-¿Hestia me dio su puesto?.-preguntó con suavidad.

-Si. Jugarás con Jeyne y Kate. No dudo en que Jeyne te explique lo que tengas que saber sobre nuestro método. Intenta no llegar tarde.

-E intenta no tomarte en serio todo lo que James te diga-dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo.-Se emociona.

Diane se echó a reír.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-repuso con suavidad.

-Vale, compañera de equipo, cuñadito, ¿podemos ir a desayunar, por favor?-dijo Jeyne.

-¿Cuñadito?-Sirius estaba confuso.

-Me caso con tu hermano...-dijo Jeyne con una sonrisa, antes de salir, la primera, por el retrato de la Sala Común.

-¿Se te fue la olla?.-preguntó Sirius, como si estuviese loca.-¿Cómo puedes querer pertenecer a mi familia?

Jeyne lo fulminó con sus ojos color melocotón.

-No se trata de lo que yo quiera, si no de lo que tu madre y mi padre decidieron por nosotros...-dijo cortante.-Y ahora, si no te importa, preferiría que dejásemos el tema...

En aquel preciso instante, llegó Frank corriendo, y abrazó a Alice con todas sus fuerzas, levantándola en el aire y dándole una vuelta.

-Mi niña...-susurró, arrodillándose delante de ella.-Mi vida...-todos los demás siguieron avanzando, Jeyne ciega de hambre, James y Lily severamente empalagados, Peter pensando en Bethany, y Sirius pensando en ella también. Diane y Remus, sencillamente querían dejarles intimidad a los tortolitos.-Te he echado de menos, princesa...-le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.-Y no me digas que estamos gafados, Alice, porque llevamos demasiado tiempo juntos como para creer en esas gilipolleces.

-Pero Frank, Frankie, cielo, tú viste lo que les pasó a esos cristales, ¿verdad?-musitó ella, con la voz llorosa. Lo necesitaba. Llevaba desde el domingo evitándolo.

-Si, cosita, lo vi... pero eso no tiene por que significar nada...-le acarició el pelo con suavidad.-Alice, mi niña... estamos en Gryffndor, podemos hacele frente a lo que sea-susurró en su oído.

La rubia se abrazó a su novio con todas sus fuerzas.

-Frank, oh, Frankie... yo... siento tanto haberte evitado-sollozó.-Pero es que estaba asustada... no... no es normal... es como... si estuviésemos gafados.-musitó.

-No lo estamos, princesa, no lo estamos-aseguró Frank antes de tomarla de la barbilla.

-¿Me lo prometes?-mustió ella mirándolo a los ojos.

El chico sonrió, acariciando una de las suaves mejillas de su novia.

-Claro, princesa.-murmuró antes de besarla, y acercándose a ella con paciencia, unió sus labios.

De repente, una armadura que había tras ellos, explotó en mil pedazos, haciendo que Alice se separase alarmada de Frank, y tras mirarlo asustada, salir corriendo, dejando a su novio de rodillas, en medio del pasillo, cubierto de trozos de armadura, y con cara de estar a punto de entrar en shock.

Cuando Diane vio pasar a Alice corriendo, salió disparada detrás de ella, dejando a Jeyne y Lily solas con los Merodeadores.

-¿Qué le ha picado a Daniels para ponerse así?-Pettigrew recibió una mirada fulminante de parte de Lily. Remus negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia el lugar por donde su amiga se había ido preocupada.

-¿No sería mejor que fuesemos con ella?-preguntó Jeyne preocupada.

Lily se encogió de hombros, pero en aquel momento llegaban Bethany y Sophie, por un pasillo transversal. Sophie saludó a todos con una inclinación de cabeza y a Remus con una sonrisa. Beth se derritió ante la mirada de mal disimulada hambre que Sirius le envió, y casi al instante enrojeció tanto como los uniformes de los Gryffindor. James alzó una ceja, a su mejor amigo, en señal de advertencia.

-¿Y Alice y Dy?-preguntó Sophie con suavidad.

-Alice se fue llorando, y Diane se fue con ella.-explicó Jeyne.-No sé por qué, pero las cosas con Frank parece que no marchan del todo bien...

Las dos recién llegadas, y los Merodeadores, volvieron la cabeza hacia donde el chico seguía sentado, con la mirada vacía, perdida en la pared. Aun que, justo en aquel momento, Justin Darcy y Edgar Bones se habían detenido a su altura y estaban agachados cada uno a su lado, hablándole en voz baja.

Jeyne se acercó corriendo a su hermano, que la interrogó con sus ojos azules, y ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-¿Que ha pasado?.-preguntó con su tono de voz, bajo y suave, llevándosela a parte.

-La verdad, no lo sé.-replicó ella en el mismo tono.-Sólo sé que Alice se fue llorando como una magdalena, cuando explotó la armadura...-Jeyne suspiró.-Intenta ayudarlo... yo me voy a desayunar y luego a buscar a Al...

-A casa-la interrumpió su hermano-Te vas a casa, Jeyne, no quiero que estés aquí, con las bacterias...

-Justin Richard Darcy, no se te ocurra decirme lo que tengo que hacer-masculló ella furiosa.-No puedo irme, tengo los TIMO's y tengo a mi prometido...

-Los exámenes no te han importado nunca, y... ¿Qué es eso de un prometido?-preguntó mirándola fijamente.

-Es, Justin, que me casan con Regulus Black. Nos casamos en vacaciones de Navidad-añadió con una sonrisa, intentando parecerle ilusionada ante la perspectiva.

Justin resopló. Su padre debía haberse vuelto loco para casar a Jeyne, con solo quince años...

-Bueno, Jeyne, sabes que siempre voy a estar ahí para arroparte cuando tengas pesadillas-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo sé, Just, lo sé-susurró ella con una sonrisa.-Ahora me voy, que estoy muriéndome de hambre.

Cuando la Gryffindor llegó junto a sus amigas, se dio cuenta de que Bethany estaba extrañamente sonrojada, de una forma que hacía mucho que no la veía; y que sus compañeros de equipo, Sirius y James, parecían mantener una conversación que se regía por la intensidad de las miradas que intercambiaban.

-------

Diane acariciaba suavemente la melena de Alice, mientras la chica sollozaba incontroladamente.

-Al, cielo, relájate... respira-susurraba Diane, al ver que la rubia hipaba en busca de aliento, sin encontrarlo.

Llevaban desde que habían salido corriendo del pasillo, dejando atrás a Frank, a sus amigas y a los Merodeadores, allí encerradas, y la rubia no había soltado una palabra, simplemente se había abrazado a Diane y había empezado a sollozar descontroladamente, sin que nada de lo que la morena le decía, lograse calmarla.

La morena se separó levemente de su amiga, y la soltó, dejándola medio derrumbada contra la pileta del baño de chicas del ala oeste del cuarto piso, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Alice Daniels, ahora mismo me vas a decir qué coño te pasa y por qué cojones lloras-dijo Diane cruzándose de brazos y hablando con dureza.

La aludida sollozó débilmente y se tapó el rostro con las manos, respirando entrecortadamente, antes de abtreabrir los dedos y mirar a Diane entre ellos, con sus ojos color miel anegados de lágrimas.

-No... no puedo estar con... Frank-musitó, antes de que su voz se quebrara nuevamente.

Diane alzó una ceja. Iba a contestarle a todo, y no importaba lo muhco que fuese a costar.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó con dureza.

-Porque... tú viste lo que pasó con esa armadura.-musitó con voz temblorosa, tragándose las lágrimas.-Y lleva sucediendo desde el domingo... cada vez que nos bsamos, sucede algo horrible...

Suspiró.

-Y eso asignifica que estamos gafados, y si lo estamos, no podemos estar juntos.-musitó.

Diane chasqueó la lengua, molesta.

-Alice, tú eres una Gryffindor, no una Hufflepuff de pacotilla-le espetó con fiereza.-A una verdadera Gryffindor le importa una mierda lo que le pase con tal de hacer lo que quiere, Al. Una Gryffindor es valor. Y tu estás en Gryffindor, Alice, tú eres valor.

La rubia la miró fijamente, durante un instante.

-¿Y si en una de estas acaba herido?-preguntó con timidez.

-Te aseguro, por lo poco que lo conozco, que Frank prefiere acabar herido y estar contigo, que estar lejos de ti e ileso-dijo Diane con dureza.Porque te quiere, y mucho, y le duele que te fueses así...

-Diane... si estamos gafados, él no querrá estar conmigo.-musitó Alice, todavía con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

-¿Ah no?-Diane alzó una ceja, escéptica.-Te quiere, y no puedes negarlo, porque, cuando en Segundo Año, aun no estábais juntos, y tuviste la varicela, se partió la ceja contra el tobogán de nuestras escaleras para venir a verte. Porque estaba coladísimo por ti. Porque, cada vez que te quedas en cama, porque tienes la regla y te duele mucho la tripa, pierde horas de clase por subir a abrazarte. Porque te quiere... ¡es más! ¡Te ama! Y tú no haces más que preocuparte por una tontería.-tomó aire.-Si le importa una mierda partirse la cabeza y arriesgarse a una expulsión por estar contigo, no puedes pretender que una mierda de armadura le haga dudar de lo que siente-terminó, cruzándose de brazos.

Alice tenía los ojos como platos, pero no miraba a Diane, si no que tenía la vista fija en un punto tras ella.

-Vaya... ni siquiera yo lo habría dicho mejor.-murmuró Frank.

La morena se giró, y lo vio, altamente sonrojado, y a Edd, su mejor amigo, detrás de él.

-Me alegro de haber sido concisa-repuso la morena con una sonrisa, antes de pasar a su lado.-Os dejamos solos...-añadió con suavidad, agarrando a Edd del brazo y saliendo del baño.

Una vez estuvieron en el pasillo, el rubio, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

Su relación era extraña, porque ninguno de los dos hacía ningún ademán que delatase atracción hacia el otro, pero sin embargo, disfrutaban con la mutua compañía, y, extrañamente, se tocaban sin pudor, se daban la mano, y se abrazaban, sin que ninguno de los dos malinterpretase los gestos, a pesar de que, en principio, ninguno de los dos sintiese nada hacia el otro.

En principio, porque diane sentía hacia Edgar una gratitud inmensa, por haberle salvado la vida; y Edgar una preocupación constante por la morena.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer ahora?-preguntó el chico con suavidad. Había perdido la timidez, al menos en lo que a tratar con Diane se refiere, ya que podían mantener una conversación sin sonrojarse.

-Desayunar.-replicó ella con franqueza.-No he tomado nada, porque me fui con Alice al baño... ¿Qué tal está Frank?-musitó luego.

-Bin, ahora bien. Se relajó. Va a hablar con Alice y a ver qué sale de ahí...

Diane esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Desde cuando estábais escuchando?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Desde el "Porque te quiere"-replicó Edd con suavidad.-Nunca creí que te apasionara tanto la defensa de los sentimientos de los demás-añadió con una traviesa sonrisa.

-Es que no es eso... es sólo que, ya que yo nunca he querido a nadie, y ya que Alice sabe lo que es querer, no quiero que lo pierda-explicó con una sonrisa.

-Tal vez no has querido a nadie porque no había nadie que lo mereciese...-replicó Edd.

La morena se encogió de hombros. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, mientras se detenía y lo miraba.

-No se trata de eso, Edd, se trata de que... no puedo querer a ningún chico...

-¿Por qué?-preguntó él llevando la otra mano a su cintura.

-Porque... porque...-Diane perdió la conexión neuronal que normalmente mantenía encendida. Nunca ella y Edd habían estado tan, tan cerca, de hecho, al único hombre que había tenido a esa distancia, es decir, a menos de cinco centímetros, era a su padre, cuando estaba borracho e intentaba...

Cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración, intentando no sentir aversión hacia Edd, hacia sus manos en la piel de su cintura. Sin embargo, el chico notó como se ponía tensa, y, con suavidad, se acercó a ella, y rozó su mejilla con los labios.

-No te preocupes, Dy-susurró en su oído, antes de abrazarla contra él, frotándole suavemente la espalda, intentando calmarla.

El chico estaba consternado. No era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca, pero de repente, Diane parecía asustada, de una forma en la que él jamás creyó que la vería.

-¿Dy? ¿Estás bien?-susurró, todavía con la mejilla pegada a la suya.

La chica abrió los ojos, y lo miró, a los suyos, grises, preocupados.

-Creo... creo que si-musitó ella, siendo consciente de que Edgar nunca le haría daño.

El chico esbozó una dulce sonrisa, antes de depositar otro beso en su mejilla.

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de que a una cierta distancia, una chica rubia los estaba observando, ávida, para contárselo a sus amigas, sin llegar siquiera a importarle que lo que pudiese salir de sus labios, fuese a afectar a su hermano.

-------

Se arrodilló delante de ella y tomó su rostro entre las manos. Los ojos de Alice brillaban de lágrimas, como si fuesen un firmamento cuajado de estrellas. Frank juntó su frente con la de su novia y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Alice, mi niña... te quiero.-susurró.-Y de verdad, que no me importa lo que pase, ni que exploten las armaduras, ni que se rompan todos los cristales de Hogwarts, mi niña yo sólo quiero estar contigo, para siempre, mi vida.-susurró.

-Frankie... oh Frank... te quiero, te quiero, te quiero...-susurró Alice antes de echarse a su cuello, llorando.

-Lo sé, Aly, mi vida, lo sé-susurró él rodeándole el cuerpo con los brazos.-Pero a partir de ahora, hasta que sepamos lo que pasa, sería mejor que intentásemos besarnos lo mínimo posible-añadió con una sonrisa.

Alice asintió, pegando la oreja a su pecho, escuchando latir su corazón.

-Siento haberme ido así antes, Frank, pero es que me asusté muchísimo.-reconoció en un susurro.

-No pasa nada, amor mío. A partir de ahora nunca más vamos a separarnos.-susurró Frank enredando los dedos en el pelo suave y sedoso de Alice.

-Por supuesto que nunca vamos a separarnos.-replicó ella, como si la propia idea resultase escalofríante.-Y a parte, tenemos que buscar una solución a nuestro problemilla-añadió mientras se incorporaba, se agarraba a las solapas de la camisa de Frank y lo besaba.

El espejo saltó en mil pedazos, quedando reducido a fino polvillo, que cayó sobre ellos, como si fuese plata.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Frank sacudió un poco de polvo de cristal del pelo de Alice, mirándola a los ojos con intensidad. Ella esbozó una mística sonrisa.

-Somos Gryffindor, Frank, no tememos a nada-dijo con dulzura.-Y a veces, el peligro, resulta excitante.-añadió antes de besarlo de nuevo, colocándose a horcajadas sobre él.

La timidez voló, como si fuese un pájaro, y mientras las tuberías a su alrededor explotaban, cubriéndolos de agua, descubrieron que, si lo hacían en un lugar donde corrían peligro de morir ahogados, se lo pasaban mejor.

-------

Se habían sentado con los Gryffindor aquella mañana de sábado, ya que era lo suficientemente tarde para que algunos de ellos, al menos una mayoría, estuviese en los terrenos, y no tuviesen que irse a la biblioteca. Porque, los de Quinto Año estaban hasta las cejas de trabajo para los TIMO's, y los de Séptimo, tenían que prepararse para los EXTASIS, pero los de Sexto, no. Jeyne había devorado a toda velocidad media cesta de panecillos, y después se había levantado y había trotado hasta la mesa de Slytherin, había arrancado a Regulus de su asiento, y se habían perdido por los pasillos. Lily se fue a la biblioteca, acompañada de Remus, Peter y Sophie, que tenían que repasar ejercicios y de paso, ayudarían a la Ravenclaw de Quinto a prepararse para el TIMO de Defensa, Herbología y Pociones. De modo que en el Gran Comedor, se quedaron Beth, James y Sirius.

La chica enrojeció, como siempre que había alguien más en presencia de Sirius; y si éste era su mejor amigo, y la persona que lo había apoyado desde siempre, se empezó a sentir todavía más insignificante.

-Redford... ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó James mirándola fijamente.

Sirius alzó la cabeza de su quinto cuenco de cereales para mirar a su rubia, alarmado.

-Claro que si...-murmuró ella. -¿Por qué Potter?

El chico de gafas esozó una sonrisa y luego habló:

-Porque estás especialmente roja, y creí que te habías atragantado o algo-musitó haciéndose el inocente.

-James, a Beth va a ser mejor que no la vaciles.-le dijo Sirius con voz inusualmente amenazante.

-Tranquilo, Sirius, no te voy a robar a la chica-replicó James. Luego se volvió hacia Beth, que lo miraba, con sus ojos verdes, asustados.-Tranquila, Redford, vuestro secreto estará a salvo... a cambio te pido que me lo dejes para entrenar, y que no me lo canses mucho-dijo con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, James. Y llámame Beth-repuso con una sonrisa que amenazaba con tornarse pícara.

-Como quieras, Beth-replicó él a su vez, mirando hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.-Oye, para que tu hermano no sospeche, sal ahora del Gran Comedor, espéranos en el vestíbulo, y yo saldré con Sirius en menos de dos minutos-aseguró.

Ella asintió, y, tras dedicarle una sonrisa a Sirius, que el moreno respondió con dulzura, se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor a buen paso. Sirius se la comió con los ojos hasta que desapareció tras la puerta.

-Canuto, amigo mío, como sigas así, pillarás un empacho-dijo el chico de gafas con una sonrisa.

-Es que está como un queso-replicó el chico de ojos grises sin una pizca de pudor.

Su amigo esbozó una sonrisa.

-Si fuese pelirroja y un poquito más alta, me gustaría incluso a mí; porque esos ojazos verdes...

-Ya, pero es bajita, y demasiado rubia para ti-masculló Sirius, sacando a relucir el perro que lleva dentro.

A él siempre le habían gustado las chicas bajitas. Y la pura verdad era que no sabía por qué. Tal vez porque parecían más frágiles e indefensas que las altas, o por que, como decía Remus, tenía un caso especialmente agudo de pederastia. La explicación que él daba, era que las mujeres, como el vino, cuanto más pequeña es la botella, más calidad tiene el _bouquet_.

Salieron del Gran Comedor, y se encontraron a Bethany sentada a los pies de la escalinata de mármol, con la falda levantándose peligrosamente en algunas zonas, y el jersey, que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros.

-¿No te preocupan las bacterias?-preguntó James con una sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojó levemente, ante la mirada que Sirius le dedicó, y negó con la cabeza.

-Esas son preocupaciones del pasado-aseguró antes de levantarse.-¿A donde me vas a llevar?-preguntó a Sirius.

El moreno sonrió, tomándola de la mano.

-Donde siempre-repuso él con suavidad. Se volvió hacia su amigo.-Si cualquiera te pregunta por mi... diles que tengo una cita-añadió.

-Está bien. Acuérdate de los entrenamientos-dijo el chico de gafas a modo de despedida, empezando a subir las escaleras de mármol, dejando a su amigo y a su... lo que fuese Beth de Sirius, en el vestíbulo.

Recorrió los pasillos, meditabundo. Si Peter se enteraba de lo de Sirius y Beth, seguramente significaría el final de su amistad, y por consiguiente, de los Merodeadores. Pero por otra parte, era la primera vez que veía a Sirius así. Feliz, contento, alegre por algo que no fuese el Quidditch. Y en opinión de James, Sirius merecía ser feliz y disfrutar de la vida, sobre todo después de lo mal que lo había pasado aquel verano, tras haber huído de casa.

James no olvidaría jamás que Sirius, el fuerte, el duro, el chico malo, Canuto, había llorado como un niño, abrazado a él, contándole sus motivos, hablándole de sus miedos, desprendiéndose de toda la culpabilidad, angustia y tristeza que lo habían invadido desde que salió de su casa, cruzando el humbral que dejaba de considerarlo un Black. El miedo a no ser nadie, a no tener a nadie, a quedarse solo. No. James no podía exigirle que abandonase aquello que lo hacía feliz. No ahora, que, por fin, era feliz.

Pero al entrar en la biblioteca, sus pensamientos se volvieron inconexos, porque vio a Lily revoloteando entre un par de estanterías, pegando graciosos saltitos, sin llegar al libro que, teóricamente, quería alcanzar. Se acercó a ella, y, situándose a su espalda, tomó el libro, sin dificultad.

La pelirroja se volvió y lo miró, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de que era él, y frunció los labios, pidiéndole el libro con la mirada; sus cejas pelirrojas muy juntas, ceñuda, sus labios convertidos en la fina línea rosa que James se moriría por besar. La adora, y no puede evitarlo. Se la quedó mirando, fijamente, mientras ella lo mira a él, impaciente.

-Potter, ¿puedes darme el libro? lo necesito-dice con un deje de irritación.

El chico, saliendo a flote de la ensoñación de sus ojos de esmeralda, esbozó la sonrisa que Lily odiaba.

-Antes de nada tenemos que hablar, Evans-dijo él.-De lo que no pudimos hablar el domingo.

-No voy a escuchar las excusas baratas que me pongas pra justificar el que te hayas aprovechado de mi-le espetó la pelirroja aferrando el libro con las dos manos y tirando de él con fuerza.

James soltó el libro, pero Lily lo dejó caer, casi al instante, porque el chico le agarró de las muñecas y la hizo chocar contra la estantería, aferrándole las manos sobre la cabeza. Con violencia. James Potter no usaba la violencia con otro que no fuese Severus Snape, y nunca creyó que la fuese a usar con una chica, y mucho menos con la chica de sus sueños, pero el mero hecho de que ella insinuase que se había aprovechado de ella, la única noche que había sido feliz de verdad, resultaba, francamente, insultante.

Los ojos verdes de Lily estaba teñidos de miedo. Y James no pudo evitarlo. Se acercó a sus labios, ligeramente separados, entreabiertos, jadeante, y la besó.

En un primer momento, Lily jadeó, sorprendida, vacilante, aun que luego, sin entender muy bien el porqué, entreabrió un poco más los labios, enviando su lengua, tímida, a encontrarse con la de James, que la está besando con una intensidad que revolvió recuerdos en la mente de Lily, noche de Halloween, Wishky de fuego, James besándola, besándola así, de una forma tierna, cálida, pero al mismo tiempo posesiva. Mucha saliva, lengua avariciosa, explorando todos los rincones de la suya.

Se separa levemente, temeroso, esperando recibir la famosa bofetada que intuye que Lily le dará. Para lo que no está preparado, es para la reacción de la chica.

Las manos de Lily se cerraron en torno a las solapas de la camisa del moreno, y lo atrajo hacia ella nuevamente, para besarlo con violencia, metiendo, ella esta vez, la lengua en la boca de James, intentando, con aquella violenta y apasionada, vengarse, haciéndole sentir el vacío en el estómago que ella acababa de sentir.

Lo miró, levemente sonrojada, tras separarse; y vio la expresión, condenadamente seria del moreno.

-¿Vas a dejarme explicarte lo que pasó en Halloween?-preguntó con la voz ronca.

Lily le habría contestado que no. De hecho, de no haber estado un poco anonadada por el beso, le habría contestado que no, pero, con la respiración todavia entrecortada, a lo único que acertó, fue a asentir; de modo que James la tomó de la mano y la sacó de la biblioteca antes de que tuviese tiempo de debatirse o protestar.

-------

Nada más desayunar, lo había pseudo-secuestrado de su mesa, y lo había sacado a rastras al vestíbulo. Y ahora, allí estaban. En un pasillo perdido del séptimo piso. Regulus sentado en vano de la ventana, que daba a un balcón, y Jeyne de pie, a su lado, mirando ambos el paisaje.

-¿Se puede saber por qué me secuestraste así?-preguntó Regulus divertido.

Jeyne lo miró furtivamente, con una suave sonrisa.

-Porque no hemos quedado en toda la semana, Regulus, y si tenemos que casarnos, qué menos que pasar un poco de tiempo juntos... ¿no?

El moreno se rió entre dientes.

-Cualquiera diría que te estás volviendo loca por mi-le dijo el moreno soltando una breve carcajada.

Jeyne lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Hombre, tampoco tanto-repuso ella con naturalidad, luego de haberlo disuelto con la fuerza de sus ojos.-Tal vez sea que tú te estás volviendo loco por mi-replicó, luego, mordaz.

El chico se quedó en silencio. De hecho, el silencio se apoderó de ambos, y la mirada gris de Regulus se perdió en algo que se contemplaba desde el alfeizar de la ventana.

-¿Qué miras, Regulus?-preguntó Jeyne con suavidad, en un susurro.

-El sol, se refleja en el lago, y se parece bastante al color de tus ojos-murmuró, más para sí mismo que para ella.

Jeyne esbozó una sonrisa e intentó auparse, pero no llegaba.

-¡Maldita sea! Tienes suerte de ser un tío, estar ahí arriba y no llevar esta ridícula falda...-masculló.

-¿Quieres subir?-preguntó divertido.

-Si, pero no me puedo sentar. Tengo falda.

Regulus se rió entre dients, antes de agarrarla de las manos e izarla, sin esfuerzo aparente, y la dejó sentada en su regazo, sobre sus piernas, con la espalda contra su pecho. Los brazos del chico le rodeadorn la cintura, y sus labios se posaron en su pelo.

-Jeyne...

-Dime, Regulus.-susurró ella, girándose levemente, mirándolo.

-¿Me harías un favor?-pidió él inusualmente tímido.

-Claro, ¿qué quieres?

-Regálame un beso.

La chica lo miró a los ojos, dudando.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Jeyne, vamos a casarnos en tres meses. Quiero saber como besas, sólo eso-replicó, intentando convencerse a si mismo de que sólo era eso.

Jeyne suspiró. Besar a Regulus. un escalofrío ajeno al frío que hacía en la ventana, la recorrió, y, dejando de pensar, unió sus labios con los de su futuro marido.

Los labios finos de Regulus Black se enlazaron con los suyos, como si hubiesen sido diseñados para ello. Era dominante y tímido, dulce y posesivo, pasional y desapasionado. Era todo y nada, era un vértigo que daba miedo, un vacío en el estómago. Era la espalda contra su pecho, el cuello girado, y la lengua del Slytherin, tímida, en su boca. Tímida la lengua, porque la mano derecha, que descansaba en la cintura de la chica, subió, levemente, delineando su silueta, haciendo que suspirase en medio de sus labios.

La otra mano de Regulus acarició, con la yema de los dedos, el blanco cuello de Jeyne, delineando la línea de su yugular, mientras seguían enlazados en un beso interminable, que, al parecer, ninguno de los dos había querido, pero ninguno de los dos quería terminar.

Finalmente se separaron, y la chica suspiró, murmurando el nombre de su prometido entre su aliento.

Regulus le dedicó una sonrisa idéntica a la de su hermano, pero que en su rostro resultaba más dulce, menos prepotente. La estrechó con fuerza contra él, y depositó un beso en su pelo, mientras las miradas de ambos se perdían sobre el lago.

-------

Intuición, el lobo está en su sangre, tan espeso como la misma. Sapiencia animal. Remus sabe, el lobo sabe.

Sabe que Sirius está colado por Bethany. Sabe que James lo sabe, pero que es un secreto para todos los demás. Sabe que eso hará daño a Peter, _si se enetera_.El lobo decide callar, y Remus decide obedecer.

El castaño levantó la cabeza de su libro de Transformaciones, para mirar a Sophie, que se peleaba con una redacción de Encantamientos.

-¿Necesitas que le meta mano a la redacción?-preguntó con suavidad. El lobo, siempre el lobo desatado. Suspiró.

-Si te ves capaz-replicó ella con una sonrisa, tendiéndosela.

-No sé, esto va a necesitar de todo mi autocontrol para no escapar corriendo-dijo con suavidad.-Que no, que es broma, está bastante bien; tal vez debieses cambiar un par de palabras, pero muy bien.

Sophie soltó una risita, mientras apartaba de ella los pensamientos que la estaban consumiendo. Lily había desaparecido hacía al menos media hora, y todavía no había vuelto. Un vorágine de sensaciones, compuestas por bacterias, virginidades y podredumbre, se apoderó de ella, y se estremeció.

-Remus... ¿crees que Lily está bien?.-preguntó con voz vacilante.

-Claro, Sophie, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-dijo él mirándola fijamente.

-Bueno...-ella respiró profundamente.-Porque hace más de media hora que no está, y con las bacterias...

Remus esbozó su sonrisa de marca Merodeador, esa que compartían los cuatro, cada uno con su marca personal, pero compartida, al fin y al cabo. Traviesa e inocente. La de Peter se antojaba angelical, la de Sirius incitante, la de James gamberra y la de Remus, tranquilizadora.

-¿Te preocupa Lily o te preocupa Sophie?-preguntó con voz suave, y un matiz enronquecido. El lobo, rasposo, en su voz.

Ella sonrió, ruborizándose levemente.

-La verdad, un poco las dos-reconoció.-Pero supongo que las medidas preventivas que Dumbledore nos mantendrán a salvo.-murmuró luego.

Remus soltó una risita entre dientes. Remus no. Lunático. El lobo.

-¿Y que pasa si te infectas?-Remus no sabía por qué le estaba preguntando eso... sólo sabía que al lobo le causaba una sensación morbosa de placer increíble.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé... supongo que ir a la enfermería, o si no, decirle a Jack Redford, de mi casa, que me eche una manita.-murmuró, intentando, por todos los medios humanamente posibles, no mirarlo. Quería que, si alguien la ayudaba, fuese él... pero no iba a decírselo. Antes muerta y podrida.

Remus se encogió de hombros, pero algo en su interior, el lobo, y algo más, se revelaron contra la idea de que alguien que no fuese el lobo ayudase a Sophie con eso. Se reveló el lobo, y se reveló algo más, algo que estaba en Remus pero no era el lobo... algo más sensible... Él era su maestro. Si alguien tenía que enseñarle eso. Iba a ser él. Egoismo licántropo, egoismo animal.

Peter, que estaba ahí, a pesar de su silencio, ya que la redacción de Herbología le abducía, prácticamente, levantó la cabeza, de pronto, y miró a Remus con una pregunta crucial en sus ojos azules.

-Remus... ¿Y si Bethany se infecta?-preguntó con una preocupación tan penetrante, en la voz, que Sophie no pudo evitar sonreír. Sabía que Peter estaba colado por Beth, porque Remus se lo había contado, cuando la morena se dio cuenta de las incesantes miradas que el chico le echaba a su amiga.

Remus respiró profundamente, algo le decía a él, al lobo, que Bethany no corría riesgo de infectarse. No estando tan cerca de Sirius, y teniendo en cuenta que su amigo no acostumbraba a dejarlas vírgenes demasiado rato. A parte, había algo más. Algo en Sirius, que indicaba, a todas luces, que Bethany no era un capricho. Pero no podía hacerle daño a Peter de ese modo.

-Supongo que Beth se lo tomará con calma, Peter, no creo que se infecte.

-¿Pero te has fijado en la mini minifalda que llevaba hoy?-preguntó casi escandalizado.-Si así tiene pensado prevenir las bacterias...

Remus sonrió. Minifalda. Bacterias. Sirius. Algo le decía al lobo, y al chico también, que a Bethany las bacterias... no le afectaban.

-------

Destiny Taylor estaba en la biblioteca, y no pudo evitar escuhar la conversación de los Gryffindor con la mosquita muerta de su casa. No era que le importase que al gordito de Gryffindor le gustase la Redford de Sexto, la de su casa, otra mosquita muerta. La pura realidad era que no había podido evitar escucharlo, y tampoco era que le importase haberlo oído. Saber el poder. Y ella de eso tenía mucho.

Localizó a Justin Darcy, algo parecido a un amigo, para ella, sentado en la misma mesa que Amy y Erika. Los Hufflepuff tenían esa costumbre de hacer piña y sentarse juntos, ya que de esa forma se sentían protegidos contra los de fuera. Estar inconscientemente a la defensiva. Eso hacían los Hufflepuff.

-Hola chicas, hola Just-saludó, antes de sentarse con ellos.-Chicas me he enterado de cosas-dijo con una ambigua sonrisa, al tiempo que veía a su hermana acercarse por entre un par de estanterías, cargada con un par de libros de unos quince centímetros de grosor cada uno.

Una nota con la caligrafía de Amy se coló bajo sus apuntes.

_Mi hermano está colado por la Rushomre de Gryffindor_ .

Destiny miró a su hermana con una sonrisa, y le pasó la nota.

Lyanna leyó la nota muy detenidamente, y esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo. Edgar Bones. No sería complicado. Sólo divertido.

La Ravenclaw meditó unos instantes. Con la información que tenía no podía hacer nada para pararles los pies a Langley y Redford, pero si a Rushmore. Y de eso se iba a encargar Ly. Porque todo lo que Ly quería, se hacía realidad, con una faciliad casi insultante. La Slytherin se levantó, y, tras dedicarles una sonrisa, se alejó por entre un par de estanterías.

Amy miró hacia atrás, y vio a Donnovan Wood sentado con un par de alumnas de tercer año, que, al parecer, lo acosaban a preguntas sobre Transformaciones, al mismo tiempo que se lo comían con los ojos.

-Hola, Donny-dijo acercándose a él.

El castaño le dedicó una sonrisa, mirándola de arriba a abajo.

-Hola Amy... ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- preguntó.

¿Por qué su voz tenía que sonar tan desesperantemente sensual e incitante? ¿Por qué sus ojos verdes tenían que ser tan morbosamente invitadores? ¿Por qué cojones tenía que ser tan ancho de espaldas? ¿Y por qué tenía que ser guapo?

-Yo... me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme a buscar un libro-alzó una ceja, insinuante-En los rincones oscuros de la biblioteca.

-Ah, si sólo es eso...

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan Gryffindor? ¿Por qué tenía que pillarlas al vuelo? ¿Por qué le estaba sonriendo como si se tratase de un pedazo de pastel de chocolate especialmente apetecible? La tomó de la mano y la llevó a un pasillo completamente a oscuras, que había entre una esquina de la gran biblioteca, y la sección prohibida. Allí no llegaba un sólo rayo de luz, de modo que Amy no pudo ver la sonrisa que Don Wood había esbozado antes de empezar a besarla.

¿Por qué tenía que besar tan bien? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan fácil para él quitarle la ropa? ¿Por qué era tan sumamente placentero el hecho de que le besase la piel que rodea al ombligo mientras la tumbaba en una mesa? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan _OhMerlínJodeeer _perfecto?

Amy Bones no le econtraba respuesta a esa pregunta...

--------

La mano de Sirius rodeaba la cintura de Beth mientras caminaban, lentamente, sin prisa, por el pasillo del Séptimo piso, que los llevaría a su refugio, a su torreón, su nido de sexo, conversaciones con poca trascendencia y ternura mal disimulada.

Sirius se había jurado a si mismo que por mucho que necesitase a su niña rubia, no se aprovecharía de ella, y no se acostaría con ella, nada más que el domingo pasado, para lograr que pudiese quedarse. Beth se había prometido que sería solo una vez, para poder quedarse, y que no lo volvería a repetir nunca, porque aun que Sirius la quisiese, y ella lo quisiese a él, siempre cabía la posibilidad de correr riesgos no deseados.

Pero, inevitablemente, no habían podido cumplir sus juramentos, porque el lunes, cuando, tras las clases, se habían encontrado en el torreón, Beth estaba extrañamente cohibida, pero habían bastado un par de besos de Sirius para quitarle la vergüenza y la ropa. El moreno se perdía en los rizos dorados de Beth, mordiendo la piel del cuello de su... de Beth, mientras los delgados dedos de la chica se enredaban en su pelo. Había sido el lunes, el martes, y el resto de la semana. No querian, pero _debían_, como una droga que los obligaba. Y antes de que se hubiesen dado cuenta, estaban adictos a estar juntos. Y no sólo a estar juntos en lo que a compañía se refiere, si no a estar juntos física y emocionalmente.

-Bethany Redford, ¿Qué cojones se supone que estás haciendo?.-preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

La chica se giró, sobresaltada, para encontrarse con su hermano, que la miraba furioso.

-Black, apártate de ella. Ahora.-su voz no admitía réplicas, de modo que el moreno soltó la mano de Beth y se alejó un par de pasos de ella.

Pero Beth se encaró a su hermano como si fuese una gata del tamaño de un dragón.

-Jacob Redford, no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer-le espetó furiosa, agarrándolo de las solapas de la túnica.-Métete en tus asuntos, Jack, o de lo contrario me harás enfadar, y mucho-siseó con fiereza.

Sirius estaba alucinado. Su pequeña Bethany se podía convertir en una fiera con una mala leche de los mil demonios.

-Bethany. No me toques los huevos, niña. Y tú, Black. Como le hagas daño a mi hermana, te juro que te mato.-dijo Jack.

-Lárgate de aquí, ahora, Jacob-dijo Bethany impaciente.-De lo contrario tendré que hacerte eso que no te gusta nada.

El rubio, ante la mención de una posible patada en sus partes blandas, retrocedió.

-Estáis avisados-masculló, a modo de amenaza, antes de abandonar el pasillo.

Bethany soltó un bufido, como de gata enfadada, y se volvió hacia Sirius, suavizando su expresión y componiendo una sonrisa, lo agarró de la cintura y se puso de pintillas, para intentar besarlo. Aun que, como era irremediablemente más baja que él, no le llegaba. Él le pasó los brazos por los costados y la levantó en el aire, para besarla. Y, como siempre que sus labios se encontraban, fue como su un volcán entrase en erupción. Los delgados brazos de la chica se cerraron en torno al cuello de Sirius, y el chico subió con ella en brazos, a trompicones, por las escaleras del torreón de las camas, para caer en una, la primera que encotnraron, en un revoltijo de piernas y brazos, Sirius sobre Beth, sus labios juntos, y sus cuerpos atrayéndose con la intensidad de un imán.

El moreno se separó, con un esfuerzo supremo, de los labios de su Beth, y la miró a los ojos, intentando dominar los latidos de su corazón, y controlar sus respiración desbocada.

-Beth, mi niña... tenemos que hablar.

La chica sonrió, respirando con dificultad.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó con dulzura, enroscando los dedos en el pelo de Sirius, mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Te ha molestado que le contase a James lo nuestro?-preguntó con suavidad.

-No, la verdad...-repuso ella acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad.-

-La verdad es que si no me hubiese interrogado, no habría dicho nada, pero, tus amigas lo sospechan.-explicó.-Y Lily se lo contó a James.

-Claro que sospechan. Desde la primera vez que quedamos, estoy en un mundo de nubecillas de algodón de azucar-dijo con dulzura.-No creo que sean tan tontas como para no notar nada.

Sirius besó su frente.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con tu hermano?-preguntó delineando la mandíbula de Bethany con su respiración.

-Pasar de él, Sirius, por supuesto-replicó ella con una sonrisa.

El moreno besó el hueco bajo su oreja, haciendo que la chica se mordiese el labio inferior, ahogando un gemido, al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos.

-Beth...-murmuró Sirius mientras mordisqueaba la piel que cubría su yugular.-tenemos un pequeño problema...

-Dime...-suspiró ella.

Se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos.

-Estando contigo le estoy haciendo daño a uno de mis mejores amigos. Peter está colado por ti, y si se entera de que estoy contigo...

Beth cerró sus ojos verdes, asimilando el golpe. No... no podía...

-¿Me estás dejando?-preguntó, con la voz quebrada, ahogada.

-Nunca-susurró Sirius en su oído, con la voz ronca.-Antes me muero-aseguró.-Te quiero, Bethany, más que a nada en el mundo, pero mis amigos también son importantes, tanto como tú-explicó.-Así que, ayúdame a que Peter no se entere, por favor... Y... si algún día te dice algo, una insinuación, una declaración, o lo que sea... no seas excesivamente mala.

Beth esbozó una sonrisa.

-No soy mala, Sirius.-aseguró ella.-Pero te quiero, y haría lo que fuese. Cualquier cosa, para no perderte-musitó abrazándolo.

El moreno acarició la pierna de su rubia con una sonrisa, mirándola a los ojos, antes de besarla con intensidad.

-Nunca, Beth, nunca vas a perderme.-juró, mientras se frotaba contra ella, haciéndola suspirar. Al tiempo que ella colaba una mano bajo la camiseta de Sirius.

E iniciaron nuevamente su propio camino a la perdición.

-------

Empezaba a preguntarse qué hacía allí, y por qué había besado así a James; a parte de qué hacía su mano en su cintura, y por qué tenía ganas de besarlo de nuevo.

Estaban en una estancia de piedra, como la mayor parte del castillo, en la que había un sofá, donde James la invitó a sentarse. Ella obedeció, cruzándose de brazos y piernas, mirándolo con los ojos medio entrecerrados, a los suyos, castaños y límpídos, de niño bueno, de ángel, con una media sonrisa inocente. Y Lily, al mirarlo así, notó como si el estómago le burbujease.

-Bueno... Potter, ¿Podrías empezar hoy?-preguntó con menos fiereza de la que tenía prevista.

El chico se sentó a su lado, sin dejar de mirar aquellas lagunas de esmeralda que lo dejaban sin aire, lo mareaban y lo atormentaban.

-La noche de Halloween... Lil... Evans, estabas dormida con tus amigas en la Sala Común, y yo te fui a recoger al sofá, para que no pillases una mala postura...

-¿Por qué te preocupaste por mi?-preguntó ella sobrecogida.

-Créeme cuando te digo que no puedo evitarlo-replicó él con amargura.-El caso es que te lleve a mi habitación, sólo con la intención de que durmiésemos, te lo juro, Evans... pero estabas bastante borracha...

-No estaba acostumbrada a beber, y menos Wishky de fuego...-se defendió con débilidad, preguntándose interiormente por qué le estaba dando explicaciones a James Potter, pero no encontró una razón lógica, simplemente sintió que _debía_ hacerlo.

-No te estoy regañando por beber, ni nada que se le parezca.-dijo él con un amago de sonrisa.-Es sólo que... _tú me besaste_, y, pese a que me gustabas, y me gustas, como nadie me ha gustado nunca. Te rechacé-dijo mirando al suelo.-No es porque no me gustases, porque si que me gustabas, y me gustas, es sólo que... no... tú estabas...y de repente tú hiciste eso con la lengua y... y yo quería parar y yú volviste a hacer eso y me dijiste aquello... y soy un tío, tengo hormonas...-de repente, James Potter estaba rojo, balbucenado y mirando a Lily Evans con vergüenza.

La pelirroja estaba confusa, avergonzada e intrigada.

-¿Qué hice con la lengua?-preguntó con un hilo de voz, no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta. Respiró profundamente.-¿Y qué dije?

El moreno la miró, esbozó una sonrisa gamberra y se acercó a ella.

-Esto hiciste con la lengua.-susurró antes de levantarle la barbilla con el dedo pulgar y clavarle la lengua en la piel, subiendo lentamente hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, antes de recorrerla con suavidad, despacio, haciendo que Lily se arquease contra él, inconscientemente, mientras la piel de la espalda se le erizaba, y el aliento de James le bañana la oreja humedecida por su saliva.

La pelirroja se encontró con que estaba temblorosa, aferrada a la camisa de James, con los ojos cerrados y respirando cn dificultad.

-Y luego dijiste: "_Potter, sé que estás colado por mi... si me follas, saldré contigo, como siempre quisiste_".-susurró el moreno en el oído de Lily. Ella sabía que era cierto, inexplicablemente, lo sabía. No era que confiase en James, porque no lo hacía, pero estaba empezando a recordarlo todo, con claridad meridiana.-Y yo... Yo, Lily Evans, te quería... te quiero... y joder... entre lo que me hiciste con la lengua, lo muchísimo que me gustas y lo que me dijiste... Joder... Evans, sé que nada lo puede arreglar, pero por favor, no pienses, jamás, que me he aprovechado de tí, porque antes me moriría que hacerte daño.

La pelirroja se quedó estática, mirándolo, asimilando toda la información. Desde sus palabras, recién recordadas en la noche de Halloween, hasta el "te quiero" de James Potter. Y un intenso rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas, sobre todo porque él la miraba con intensidad.

Lily Evans no creía en el amor, porque es un sentimiento, y como tal, no sale en los libros, no se puede estudiar hasta aprendérselo, y no se puede controlar. Lily Evans no creía en el amor porque era peligroso, y adictivo, y ella no soportaba las adicciones que distasen de estudiar y comer queso fundido. Lily Evans no creía en el amor, porque, sencillamente, nunca se había enamorado. Por eso no entendía la mirada que James le estaba dedicando, tan llena de matices, de cosas oscuras y prohibidas para ella.

No era necesario estar enamorada, sólo tener la predisposición necesaria para sentir con la piel, con los labios, con todo el cuerpo. Como James le había enseñado a hacer aquella noche de Halloween.

-Potter...-musitó con timidez.-James... ¿Era tu primera vez?.-preguntó con un hilo de voz tan frágil como el cristal.

El moreno la miró, directamente a los ojos, y esbozó una imperceptible media sonrisa.

-Si, Lily, fuiste la primera... y, sinceramente, me alegro de que lo hayas sido, aun que a ti no te haga tanta gracia-respondió con un deje amargo al final.

Ella meditó unos instantes.

-James... acerca de lo que has dicho, lo de que me quieres... ¿Cómo puedes quererme si no me conoces tan a fondo como para ello?-preguntó con voz semi analítica.

-Por tres motivos básicos.-dijo el merodeador.-El primero, porque veo como eres con tus amigas, y con Remus, que por cierto, habla maravillas de tí. Por el color de tus ojos, tu pelo y tus pecas. Y tercero y último: porque en la noche de Halloween estabas francamente preciosa, y antes de quedarte dormida, me diste las gracias por haberme fijado en tí. Eras humildad y belleza... Todavía lo eres, a veces. Por eso, sólo por eso, Lily yo... te...

Pero no terminó. No pudo terminar, porque Lily lo estaba besando de nuevo, agarrada a su camisa, presionando, anhelante, con lengua, dientes, labios y saliva.

No entendía muy bien por qué lo estaba besando. Sólo sabía que el sentimiento de angustia que había sentido cuando él había empezado a... lo que fuese, con Hestia, se había disparado, y la única manera de calmarlo, era besando a James. Todo eso, sumado al insoportable calor que resbalaba de su pecho a su estómago, perdiéndose más abajo, que la mirada de James despertaba en ella.

Dejó de perder la noción del tiempo, y por eso no se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, cuando su espalda estuvo sobre el sofá; sólo era consciente de que James la besaba, de que ella quería que la besase, y que no se detuviese, por nada del mundo. Ni sus labios, suaves acariciando los suyos, ni su lengua, ahora tímida, ni su torso contra su pecho, notando su corazón palpitando con fuerza, ni sus manos, una en su cintura y la otra acariciando su pelo.

Desde alguna parte, a Lily le llegó el convencimiento de que aquello no estaba bien. Ella no quería a James Potter, y por lo tanto, estar besándose con él, no era ético, sobre todo porque él la quería, y tal vez eso le hiciese formarse esperanzas vanas, y se haría daño. Entonces entendió que tal vez si le preocupaba el hehco de hacer daño a James Potter resultaba que si le importaba. Pero lo mejor era cortar las cosas de raíz. Por lo sano.

-James... -suspiró, cuando él abandonó sus labios y descendió por su cuello.-James, esto no está bien. Yo... no puedo besarte, porque no te quiero-murmuró.

El chico la miró a los ojos. Se separó de ella y esbozó una sonrisa.

-No me importa, Lily.

-Pero a mi si-dijo ella molesta.-No puedes pretender que te bese así, sin quererte, y que sepa que estoy jugando con tus sentimientos... no puedes pretender que te haga daño conscientemente.

-Lily, tú no me quieres, yo a ti sí.-dijo él con suavidad.-No estás jugando con mis sentimientos, porque yo no me engaño respecto a los tuyos.-añadió con dulzura.-A parte, Si esto me hace daño o no, es mi problema, Lily. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para esperarte.

-¿Esperarías para siempre?-preguntó ella con suavidad, intentando desanimarlo sin ser brusca.

-Si, si fuese necesario-replicó el moreno.-Ahora me voy a entrenar-dijo con una sonrisa.-Piénsatelo, vale.

-¿Qué quieres que me piense?-preguntó ella alarmada.

-Si puedes dejar que yo me autoengañe besándote y pensando que me quieres y sea feliz, o si prefieres negarme la felicidad, aun sabiendo que nunca me querrás.

-James... no puedo... no quiero hacerte daño-dijo ella con suavidad.

-Entonces hazlo porque beso como los ángeles.-repuso él con una gamberra sonrisa.

-Besas como los engreídos, Potter.-dijo ella, sin embargo, con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Evans.-dijo él, antes de levantarse y salir de allí hacia los entrenamientos.

-------

Volaba, por fin, libre de todos los recuerdos que querían atormentarla. Aquellos, incluso, que tenían como protagonista a su padre tratando de abrirle las piernas, antes de que ella le diese una patada en la cabeza y lo dejase inconsciente, tirado en el suelo, como a un perro. Diane se sentía libre, se sentía bien, mientras el viento se colaba entre su pelo, que salía disparado en todas direcciones.

Habían llegado todos un poco... extraños al entrenamiento. Y ella prefirió no pararse a pensar en lo que habían hecho sus compañeros de equipo. Kate había sido la primera en llegar, y estaba allí a menos veinte, con su espesa melena castaña y rizada, con sus dientecillos de conejito y su mirada azul y tímida. Luego había llegado ella. Edd la había acompañado hasta el estadio y se había despedido de ella con un beso en la mejilla. No entendía por qué sentía tanta repentina aversión hacia él, cuando se acercaba. Tal vez fuese el mero hecho de que su padre estaba demasiado presente en sus recuerdos... El siguiente en llegar había sido Donnovan Wood, el guardián, que traía una enorme marca roja en el cuello, parecido a un mordisco. Luego llegó Jeyne, un poco despeinada y con las mejillas enrojecidas, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreir. Luego llegó Frank, bateador, con la camisa mal abrochada, el pelo despeinado y disparado en todas direccciones, y una mal disimulada sonrisa. El siguiente en llegar fue James Potter, buscador y capitán. Con los ojos demasiado brillantes, los labios demasiado rojos y el pelo demasiado alborotado, incluso para él. Y el último, había sido Black. Sirius Black, con la camisa sin dos botones, despeinado y un par de chupones del tamaño de una Snicth, adornándole el cuello.

Y James, tras dirigirle una penetrante mirada a su mejor amigo, como comunicándose sin palabras, los hizo coger las escobas y remontar el vuelo. Sin importarle lo cansados que pudiesen estar por haber desgastado su energía en actividades físicas poco recomendadas en temporada de Quidditch. Tenían que ganar la copa, y lo harían, con todas las consecuencias.

-------

Se cernía la noche sobre Hogwarts, y en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, dos chicas estaban sentadas en un sofá, con las piernas flexionadas, charlando en susurros.

-Beth... ¿Me vas a contar donde te metiste hoy todo el día y a donde vas todas las noches hasta las tantas?-preguntó con una sonrisa, Sophie.

La rubia suspiró. Sirius se lo había contado a James, y habían hablado de que ella debía contárselo a alguna de sus amigas, para que estuviesen en igualdad de condiciones, y para que, como había dicho Sirius, _tuviese un aliciente para no secuestrarte para siempre en este cuarto. _Eso había sido antes de quitarle la camiseta, antes de que él le hiciese un tatuaje de salivan con la punta de la lengua en la tripa. A ella no le importaría quedarse para siempre allí... siempre que la besase así.

-Sophie... esto es un secreto que no puedes decirle a nadie... porque si Jack se entera de algo me mata...

La morena asintió.

-Sirius me... ayudó... con lo de las bacterias-susurró.

Sophie abrió los ojos de par en par, y ahogó un gritito.

-Estoy con él. Le quiero y creo que estoy... esa palabra tan fea que empieza por "e" que dije que yo nunca estaría, pero que...-suspiró.-Pero nadie puede enterarse, ni las Gryffindor, ni mi hermano, ni sus amigos. Porque si no... Ellas nunca lo entenderían, mi hermano mataría a Sirius y a mi me metería a monja, y los amigos de Sirius... Peter...

-Si, Peter está colado por ti...-replicó ella con suavidad.-Lo sé, Beth, pero conmigo, tu secreto está a salvo-aseguró Sophie.

Lo que ninguna de las dos supo nunca, fue que Destiny había escuchado la conversación mientras hacía los deberes en una mesa de la Sala Común. Ahora sabía qué hacer con la información que tenía. Nada bueno para ellas. Eso, desde luego.

--------------------------------------------

_Hola a todos!! ¿Que os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y todas esas cosas. La verdad está escrito puramente a cotnrareloj, pero espero haber heco algo decente. Odio el instintuto, y esa palabra que empieza por "S" y termina por "electividad"... Pero hablemos del capi... Contadme que os pareció y qué quereis que pase en un grueso review xD_

_Besitos con sabor a Merodeador!!_

_Se os kiere!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	7. Entre la espada y la pared

_Y vuelvo a ser un loco para sobrevivir a la locura de la vida_

(Fito & Fitipaldis)

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que podáis reconocer, es de Rowling. El resto, es todo, todito, mío, sólo mío xD. Conste que no hago esto con ánimo de lucro, y es sólo una mera diversión, que, espero, compartáis conmigo._

_El capítulo, en sí, era para ser publicado ayer, pero por culpa de un par de asuntillos, no pude... ruego que me disculpéis._

_Agradecer los reviews del capítulo anterior a Druella Black, Elianita 11, Zory, Auroramor22, chukii, Isilme x 2 (xD), Alba Diggory-Black , -41tz1- y Sonia_

_Ponéos cómodas, porque APB Productions, os trae una nueva entrega de mi paranoya semanal!!_

_-------------------------------_

_29 Septiembre 1976_

7. Entre la espada y la pared

La semana había pasado sin pena ni gloria; al menos para los estudiantes de Quinto Año, y por supuesto, para los de Sçeptimo Año, a los que no hacían otra cosa que atosigar con trabajos, deberes, apuntes, libros de lectura y amenazas, a legir, entre TIMO's y EXTASIS.

A parte de los estudiantes de los cursos inferiores, los que se pegaban la gran vida, eran los de Sexto.

Tenían tiempo para prestar, dar y regalar, aun que la mayoría de ellos lo usaba para otras cosas, si no más productivas que estudiar, al menos, si más placenteras, como por ejemplo, dos de ellos, esconderse en un torreón abandonado de la mano de Merlín, para quitarse la ropa lentamente, y besarse, con ganas, muchas ganas. De hecho, esos dos estudiantes de Sexto, ya casi nunca iban a dormir a sus respectivas Salas Comunes. Ya que el hecho de que les hubiesen prohibido estar juntos, hacía que aquello que los unía, se hiciese más fuerte, atrayéndolos con la fuerza de un imán. Pero no eran los únicos de Sexto que se dedicaban a otras cosas diferentes de estudiar. Un chico se pasaba el noventa por ciento del día mirando a una chica, esperando su reacción ante la proposición que le había hecho, aun que ella no soltase prenda. Otro, soñaba con prinesas de cabellos dorados y olor a coco, que si no superaba su timidez, no tendría jamás. Y otro se volcaba de manera casi obsesiva con los estudios, ya que intentaba que una de sus amigas sacase la mejor nota posible en sus exámenes. Otra vivía el Quidditch con una intensidad aplastante, y otro no era oído ni escuchado por nadie del castillo, ya que hacía sus salidas nocturnas sin que nadie lo supiese.

Pero de todos los estudiantes de Sexto, sin lugar a dudas, el que más amenamente había pasado la semana, había sido Edgar Bones. El chico había sido abordado en su ronda de prefecto del martes por Lyanna Taylor, su Lyanna, la chica que le gustaba desde que había llegado a Hogwarts, lo había secuestrado durante una guardia de prefecto y lo había secuestrado en un baño del tercer piso, y se había pegado a él, lo había besado de una forma posesiva. Lo había pegado a una pared, y el resto, con un poco de intensidad, había venido sólo... Diane, al enterarse, se había entregado en cuerpo, alma y voluntad, al Quidditch. No era que le gustase Edd, ni mucho menos, era sólo que... de todas las chicas que había en Hogwarts, tenía que liarse, precisamente, con aquella que se cepillaba a todo lo que estuviese lo suficientemente duro. Beth y Sirius se habían pasado la semana entera durmiendo en la torre de las camas, a veces siendo uno, y otras, simplemente, besándose hasta caer dormidos. Se querían. Se querían de una forma que casi les daba miedo a ellos mismos. Porque no hacía ni un mísero mes que estaban juntos, pero los besos que se daban parecían sellados con sangre. Se querían tanto que no concebían la existencia del uno sin el otro. Se compenetraban tanto que era como si llevasen toda la vida juntos.

-------

El sol se filtraba a través de la ventana del balcón de la torre de las camas, y le dio en los ojos, despertándolo. Sirius abrió los ojos y fue consciente de que unos flaquitos y suaves brazos le rodeaban la cintura, al tiempo que una respiración le hacía cosquillas en la espalda. Agarró la mano de Beth, y se soltó de ella, antes de girarse en la cama, y verla, dormida, desnuda y preciosa, acurrucada contra él. Acarició suavemente su delgadísimo brazo, y la miró, con los rizos despeinados, cayéndole sobre el rostro, un suave rubor en las mejillas y los ojos cerrados. Era preciosa. Sencilla y desesperadamente preciosa. No entendía qué le pasaba, qué tenía Beth para haberle hecho perder el rumbo que llevaba su vida hasta que la conoció. Tal vez fuese su aspecto inocente, pero ávida por aprender todo lo que él le quisiese enseñar, tal vez porque le hacía sentirse bueno, o tal vez que eran dos almas atormentadas, lamiéndose las heridas y la piel, pero habían llegado a ser un elemento simbiótico, completo, sólo cuando estaban juntos.

Enredó los dedos en los rizos de Beth, y le acarició la melena, dorada, suave y con un dulcísimo olor a coco. Ella arrugó la nariz molesta, antes de abrir los ojos, levemente, y ver a Sirius, mirándola embelesado. Esbozó, luego, una dulce sonrisa y agarró con su pequeña manita, la mano que Sirius tenía en su pelo.

-Buenos días, preciosa.-susurró el moreno.

-Buenos días, cielo-susurró ella abrazándose a él con todas sus fuerzas.

Rodaron, por la cama, abrazados, desnudos, piel contra piel, riéndose como locos, por el simple hecho de estar juntos, y se besaron con avidez, con suavidad, con desenfreno, y volvieron a reír.

-Hoy es sábado, ¿no?-preguntó ella sentándose en la cama, y mirando a Sirius, que estaba tumbado, mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Si, me da a mi que si.-replicó él con una sonrisa, acariciándole un costado.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?.-preguntó ella levantándose y empezando a vestirse. La verdad era que a veces se sorprendía de su falta de pudor, pero la verdad era que, con Sirius parecía haber perdido todo rastro de vergüenza, y era él, la única persona en el mundo que conocía a la Bethany que vivía dentro de la Bethany dulce, inocente y cariñosa que todos conocían. Sirius conocía la chica traviesa, la muchachita ávida por aprender, con más ganas que experiencia, pero que había logrado complementarlo a todos los niveles.

-Por mí, secuestrarte aquí hasta que Hogwarts se derrumbe de viejo-dijo con una sonrisa, viendo como ella se sacaba la melena del interior de la blusa.-Aun que creo que a tus amigas ya tu hermano les parecería extraño que no aparecieses, y que no se encontrase tu cuerpo-añadió sentándose en la cama, mientras ella se colocaba bien las medias del uniforme.

-Prometiste dejarme marchar si alguien sabía donde estaba, y Sophie lo sabe...-le recordó ella con una traviesa sonrisita.

-Si, y también sé que tú no quieres marcharte-replicó poniéndose de pie y empezando a, siguiendo el ejemplo de Beth, vestirse.

Ella soltó una risita y terminó de alisarse las arrugas de la túnica, mientras Sirius se ajustaba, a ciegas, la corbata del uniforme. Beth se acercó a él y sustituyó sus manos en la corbata, apretándosela levemente.

-¿No crees que será raro que tengamos el uniforme a pleno sábado, y aun encima el de ayer?.-preguntó antes de acariciarle una mejilla y rozaba su nariz con la de Sirius.

-Tal vez piensen que te has pasado toda la noche haciendo cosas malas con tu novio... pero tú tienes demasiado aspecto de niña buena y ellas no tienen tanta imaginación.-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

Bethany se quedó sin aliento. Nunca habían definido los parámetros exactos de su relación. Se querían, y eso bastaba para ambos; pero de repente, él decía que era su novio. Y a ella, no le importaba en absoluto. El problema era que Bethany no sabía si Sirius estaba preparado para ser su novio en el sentido estricto de la palabra.

-Sirius... ¿Eres mi novio?-preguntó dubitativa.

-Eso tenía entendido.-replicó él, con su mejor cara de niño bueno.

-¿Estás seguro?-musitó ella.-Quiero decir... ¿Te sentirás... bien? A lo que me refiero... ¿no te sentirás oprimido ni nada de eso?

Él soltó una risita entre dientes.

-Si yo digo que soy tu novio por algo será, ¿no?-murmuró él besándole la mejilla con suavidad.

-Supongo que si...-musitó ella, abrazándolo.

-Te quiero, princesa-susurró Sirius contra su pelo.

Bethany se abrazó a él, y recostó la cabeza en su pecho.

-Y yo a ti, cielo-musitó.

Era así, se pasaban la vida en un mundo de algodón de azúcar, rosa y dulce; y se querían, tanto que casi daba miedo... lo suyo, por el momento, era breve, pero intenso. Bethany, había probado lo que Sirius podía darle, no quería aprender la manera de renunciar a ello; y Sirius, a pesar de haber estado con muchísimas chicas antes de Bethany, ella tenía algo especial, algo que no tenían las demás. Tal vez porque había sido virgen la primera vez que lo habían hecho, tal vez porque con ello le había salvado la vida, o porque con su dulzura y su cariño había logrado reparar una parte del alma herida del moreno. Pero si algo tenía claro el chico, era que Bethany formaba parte de su corazón, en el hueco justo al lado de los Merodeadores.

-------

Se levantó, y a los pies de su cama, sobre el baúl, se encontró la misma nota que se había encontrado durante toda la semana: un trozo de pergamino doblado, con forma de corazón, y dentro, escrito con una caligrafia fina y estilizada (como nunca pensó que James Potter pudiese tener) la misma misiva de todos los días: _¿Has pensado ya si puedes calmar la voz de tu conciencia y hacer algo que no se da mal y me hace sentir bien? ¿Preparada para hacer una buena obra?_. Y ella, como siempre, se reía, olía la carta, que tenía un peculiar aroma a menta, y la guardaba en medio de su libro de Encantamientos. Lily todavía no tenía muy seguro lo qué le pasaba. Desde luego, no quería quedar con James para... lo que fuese que el moreno quería hacer; porque ella tenía claro que, a parte de la extraña angustia que había sentido cuando él había empezado con Hestia, no sentía nada por el moreno, ya que era un engreído, un cabezahueca, y un egocéntrico... y más allá de todo ello, se había aprovechado de ella.

La pelirroja se metió en el baño, suspirando cansada, y se metió bajo la ducha. No podía negar que adoraba los besos de James, despertaban en ella sentimientos dormidos y salvajes, pero sobre todo peligrosos. Peligrosos porque no los controlaba, ni cuando empezaban, ni cuando terminaban, no cómo se calmaban. Ni cuando volverían a atacar. Y Lily Evans odiaba, sobre todas las cosas, lo que se escapaba a su control.

Salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla, al tiempo que oía como alguien se levantaba en el dormitorio. Casi al instante, llamaron a la puerta.

-Lily... déjame entrar, por favor...-pidió la voz de Diane con algo que rallaba la desesperación.

-Dy, cariño, estoy desnuda...-dijo con suavidad.-Espera un segundo...

Diane pareció olvidar sus poderes y sus costumbres mágicas, porque al cabo de tres décimas de segundo, estaba aporreando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

-LILY EVANS, ME CAGO EN MERLÍN, ÁBREME LA PUERTA-aulló.

La pelirroja abrió la puerta y se apartó de la trayectoria de su amiga, que se abalanzó, entre arcadas, hacia la taza del váter, y empezó a regurgitar todo lo que había comido desde que tenía uso de razón.

-Dy... ¿Dy? ¡Oh Merlín!-la pelirroja, todavía envuelta en su toalla se empezó a vestir.-Alice, Jeyne... arriba, que Diane está enferma-llamó en voz lo suficientemente alta, poniéndose unos vaqueros.

Se arrodilló al lado de su amiga y le puso una mano en la frente, mientras la morena apoyaba la cabeza en la fría pared de piedra, respirando con dificultad. Lily apartó la mano alarmada. Diane estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Justo en aquel momento entró Alice, con el pijama rosa gigante que se ponía para dormir.

-¿Diane, cielo, qué te pasa?.-preguntó con dulzura, sentándose en el borde de la bañera.

En aquel momento llegó Jeyne, con un pelo color lila y los ojos a juego, con el pálido rostro asustado. Diane tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas... Diane... la que nunca lloraba, estaba sudorosa, pálida, y temblaba.

-Chicas...-su voz sonaba débil, comparada con los gritos de unso segundos atrás.-Me muero...-musitó.

-No digas bobadas, ahora mismo vamos a la enfermería.-le espetó Lily levantándose y tendiéndole la mano.

-Escuchadme... necesito que lo sepáis...-un suave tono imperante en sus labios.-chicas...-respiró profundamente, como si le costase un dolor inmenso.-Me gusta Edd Bones... no tengo ni puta idea de por qué me gusta, ni cómo llegó a gustarme, pero... las cosas están así... él se tiró a la Taylor de Slytherin el martes... y desde entonces... yo...

-Te has estado comportando como una energúmena...-replicó Jeyne con una mueca de disgusto.

-El caso...-Diane respiró profundamente, como si cada vez le costase más.-es que cada vez me sentía peor... era, como una pregunta que me hacía mi inconsciente... me preguntaba a mi misma por qué no yo... y me obsesioné...-escupió en el váter.-Sé que no he estado muy comunicativa, pero la única forma de ignorar lo que sentía era dedicándome al Quidditch, pero ayer... ayer los vi, en los terrenos, de la mano, besándose...-sollozó.- Y me senté en las escaleras de mármol...

-¿Con el uniforme?-Alice estaba alarmada.

La morena asintió, con un escalofrío, mientras, volvía a sentir una arcada y devolvía una substancia amarillenta.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por el rostro de Alice, al mismo tiempo que Lily se quedaba lívida. Jeyne fue la primera en reaccionar, y se abalanzó, corrieno, hacia el baúl de su amiga, para coger un pantalón vaquero y un jersey, y los llevó al baño.

-¿Puedes vestirte, Dy?.-preguntó con la voz tensa.-Nos vamos a la enfermería.-aseguró, antes de, con cierta dificultad, quitarle el pijama por la cabeza.

-Jeyne, ve a la habitación, yo la visto.-musitó Alice, que, al hablar tragaba lágrimas.-No quiero que te contagies-musitó, mientras terminaba de quitarle el pijama a su amiga.

Ninguna de las tres pudo obviar un grito, al ver el estómago plano de Diane cubierto de redondeles rojos, como cabezas de alfiler, que brillaban, sanguinolentos y purulentos, como a punto de explotar. Diane, impotente, simplemente, redobló la fuerza de sus sollozos...

-Chicas... no quiero morirme... me da igual Edd... me da igual todo, no quiero morir-gimoteó suplicante.

Lily la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Había sido a la primera que había conocido, en Kings Cross, cuando era una costia menuda y morena. Había sido la primera de todas sus amigas. No podía perderla en aquel momento.

-No vas a morirte, cielo...-se levantó y la tomó de la mano, logrando, con ayuda de Alice, ponerla en pie.

El camino hasta las escaleras, fue una verdadera odisea, básicamente porque Diane a penas podía mantenerse en pie, y necesitaba ayuda para descender las estrechas escaleras de caracol, de modo que, cuando llegaron a la Sala Común, Alice y Lily, que estaban ayudando a caminar a Dy, cayeron al suelo, desmadejadas las tres.

Jeyne fue a subir por las escaleras de los dormitorios de chicos, para ir a avisarle a James o Remus, y que fuesen a ayudarlas, pero, justo en aquel instante, la puerta de entrada de la Sala Común se abrió, y por ella entró Sirius Black, vestido con el uniforme de clase y completamente despeinado. Al verlas allí, alzó levemente una ceja. Eran dos compañeras de equipo, la chica por la que estaba loco su mejor amigo y una chica que adoraba todo Gryffindor por su dulzura. Y, por encima de todo, eran las mejores amigas de Beth. Su Beth.

-¿Chicas? ¿Qué os pasa?-preguntó dubitativo.

-Sirius...-Jeyne suspiró aliviada.-Por favor, tienes que ayudarnos-pidió, casi desesperada.-Diane... las bacterias... está infectada...

Los ojos grises del moreno se abrieron de par en par, y sin esperar a que nadie le dijese nada más, recogió a su compañera de equipo, que temblaba en el suelo, y salió con ella de la Sala Común. Alice, Lily y Jeyne se apresuraron en seguir las amplias zancadas del moreno, que era considerablemente más alto que ellas.

Diane seguía llorando, y temblando, aferrada con fuerza a la pechera de la túnica de Sirius.

-Deberíamos avisarles a Beth y Soph.-musitó Alice secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, antes de que nuevas lágrimas cayesen por sus mejillas.-Y además, Frankie se preocupará si no me ve...-sollozó.

-No te preocupes, Daniels, cuando deje a Diane en la enfermería iré a avisarle a Remus y James, y seguramente Lupin les avise a vuestras amigas-dijo el moreno apurando el paso.

Cuando entraron en la efermería, Madame Pomfrey se echó las manos a la cabeza y ahogó un grito. Dejó a Diane sobre la cama y apartó a sus amigas de allí con una campana protectora, para evitar el posible contagio.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?.-preguntó con acelerada brusquedad, al comprobar que todavía estaba consciente.

-No lo sé.-mintió Jeyne, Lily estaba demasiado pálida para hablar, y Alice lloraba aferrada a Sirius.-Sólo sé que esta mañana se despertó vomitando...

La enfermera alzó la varita y envolvió a Diane en una especie de venda para momias, dejándole solo la parte inferior del rostro descubierta, para que pudiese respirar.

-Ha sido una suerte que la hayáis traído antes de que perdiese la consciencia, de lo contrario no podría haber hecho nada... pero ahora todavía puedo salvarla. Le he puesto un conjuro pseudo momificador, y eso detendrá el avance de la infección...

Jeyne y Lily asintieron. Alice se separó levemente de Sirius y se secó las lágrimas, a tiempo para ver como la enfermera sacaba la varita y lanzaba un patronus por la puerta.

-Siento deciros, chicas, que el estado de vuestra amiga es delicado, y que no podremos hacer nada por ella hasta que encontremos la cura...-suspiró, al tiempo que Dumbledore entraba por la puerta.-Puede oíros, pero ahora está muy débil. En cuanto le haga unos hechizos reconstituyentes podréis pasar a verla... mientras tanto, tened cuidado y a alimentarse, por favor, que os quedaréis en los huesos...-se alejó de ellas, pero todavía pudieron oír lo que le dijo a Dumbledore.-A esta la detuvimos a tiempo, Albus, pero tenemos que encontrar la cura, no puede pasarse un curso entero vendada.

Los Gryffindor no pudieron oír nada más, porque salieron de la enfermería. Alice parecía más tranquila, y Lily ya estaba bien. sirius, sin embargo, caminaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Diane era la mejor amiga de Beth, una de sus mejores amigas. Si le pasaba algo, su rubia se moriría de un disgusto, y a parte, si le pasaba algo, se quedarían sin una cazadora de Quidditch con un talento natural desconocido en nadie hasta la fecha. Entraron en la Sala Común, y se encontraron con los demás Merodeadores sentados en los sillones de al lado de la chimenea, en la que crepitaba un agradable fuego. Hacía frío, a pesar de estar a finales de septiembre. Sirius no quería imaginar cómo de fría sería la luna llena de diciembre, porque la de ese mes, que había sido el miércoles pasado, había sido aceptablemente fría ya, y él, de no ser porque su forma animal era un pero bastante lanudo, se habría congelado.

-¿De donde venís?.-preguntó James nada más verlos entrar en la Sala Común.

-De la enfermería, Potter, Diane está infectada.-dijo Lily con voz inexpresiva.

El abanico de expresiones que usó el moreno, pasó de la incredulidad al miedo, y de él al dolor y a la preocupación en menos de un parpadeo.

-Merlín Mágico...-murmuró, al tiempo que pasaba un brazo por los hombros a la pelirroja, que, sorprendentemente, lejos de apartarlo, se sintió gratamente reconfortada y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de James.

Justo en aquel instante, Frank bajaba por las escaleras de caracol del dormitorio, y Alice corrió hacia él, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Al, ¿Qué ocurre, princesa?-inquirió al ver que todos tenían semblantes de velorio.

-Que mi Dy... mi Dy está infectada-sollozó la rubia rompiendo a llorar de nuevo.

El castaño abrazó a su novia con fuerza, pero, al menos Jeyne conseguía mantener, de entre las tres chicas, un mínimo de entereza.

-Remus... ¿Podrías ir a Ravenclaw a avisarles a Beth y Sophie?.-preguntó con suavidad.-Es que... yo no estoy de ánimos...

El chico miró alternativamente a sus amigas, a Sirius, a James y a Peter, y luego salió de la Sala Común, caminando a buen paso.

Sirius se dejó caer en el sofá, al lado de Peter, aliviado por que nadie se hubiese percatado de que tenía el uniforme del día anterior, y preocupado, porque si Diane caía, el equipo caía, y no sólo por eso. Era de su casa, compañera de su clase, una chica a la que veía todos los días, y por encima de todo, era amiga de su novia, y si algo le pasaba a alguna de sus amigas, Sirius sabía que ni todo el amor del mundo, ni todo su amor, bastarían para hacer feliz a la rubia. Su rubia.

Con lo que no contaba Sirius, era con que Peter fuese tan extremadamente observador, a pesar de ser consciente de que sí lo era. A su amigo le encantaba observar. Era lo que hacía: observaba, archivaba y callaba hasta que era necesario utilizar la información que tenía.

-Sirius, ¿Qué haces con el uniforme? Hoy no tenemos clase.-dijo, como si su amigo se hubiese confundido de día al vestirse.-Y... ¿hueles a coco?-preguntó luego, con un leve matiz desconfiado en la voz.

Sirius soltó una risita por lo bajini.

-El uniforme... es que anoche quedé con una chica y aun vuelvo ahora... y... ¿olor a coco? Tú sueñas demasiado con la Redford, creo yo-masculló con una punzada de celos oculto en la voz.

Su futura cuñada se sentó a su otro lado, y vio como Cornamenta se sentaba con su Lily.

En aquel momento, entró Remus en la Sala Común, con semblante serio, y los miró a todos de uno en uno.

-Beth y Sophie están en el pasillo. No pueden entrar, así que lo mejor sería que bajásemos a desayunar con ellas.-dijo con suavidad.

Lily asintió con la cabeza, como en estado de shock, y se soltó de James, encaminándose a la puerta. Jeyne la siguió, y Sirius fue detrás de ambas, seguido de Peter, luego Remus y James, y por último, Frank, que llevaba a Alice envuelta en un abrazo de oso.

Al salir al pasillo, Sirius vio algo que nunca creyó que vería. A Bethany llorando a lágrima viva, sentada en el suelo, con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas, y Sophie impotente, en medio del pasillo, llorando también, sin poder sentarse o apoyarse en una pared; y al moreno, la necesidad de abrazar a su novia, se le hizo insoportable, sobre todo porque las lágrimas estaban besando unos labios que sólo él tenía derecho a besar. Y entonces, su chica, le envió una muda mirada suplicante, desde sus ojos plateados de lágrimas, y él se sintió rastrero, por estar en Gryffindor y no tener el valor suficiente para abrazarla. Pero olvidándose de las amigas de su Beth, de Peter, y de lo que cualquiera salvo su pequeña rubia pudiese sentir, se arrodilló delante de ella y la abrazó.

-Redford, ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó frotándole la espalda con suavidad, tratando de transmitile un mínimo de amor en ese roce.

-Sirius... Merlín, Sirius...-hablaba, tan bajo, tan ahogada, que Sirius era consciente de que sólo él la escuchaba.

-Tranquila, mi vida, yo estoy aquí,- susurró en su oído, para que sólo ella pudiese oírlo.

Al mismo tiempo, Remus rodeaba los brazos de Sophie por los hombros, y le depositaba un suave beso en la frente.

Y sin que nadie dijese o sospechase nada, porque Peter, en un principio, achacó la reacción de Sirius a sus aires de caballero de brillante sonrisa; bajaron a desayunar, con las chicas, más tristes, de lo que habían estado en mucho tiempo.

-------

Se sentó al lado de su hermana, en el Gran Comedor, y Lyanna miró a Destiny con una ceja alzada, en una muda pregunta.

-¿Qué tal está mi hermana favorita?.-preguntó la Ravenclaw a su hermana mayor.

-Pues, para serte sincera, bastante cansada. Los Hufflepuff tienen más energías de las que yo pensaba,... ¡joder con el hermano de Amy!-dijo por lo bajo.

-Así que él es tu nueva distracción-asumió Destiny, mirándo a Lyanna, una réplica exacta, sólo que mayor.

-Si... podría decirse así...-dijo la Slytherin con tono condescendiente.

-¿Mejor que Black?-inquirió luego Destiny con una sonrisa de invitación.

-No hay nadie mejor que Black, Dest-dijo Lyanna cortante.

La quinceañera suspiró. Su hermana estaba hasta las bragas por Sirius Black, y ella podía hacer que Lyanna fuese feliz, simplemente tenía que pronunciar las palabras mágicas, y el Gryffindor danzaría al son que Lyanna le tocase. Ese era el mayor defecto de los Gryffindor, que tenían el valor moral de la lealtad demasiado arraigado. Y cuando les exigías una prueba de lealtad... solian saltar chispas. Pues bien. Destiny había decidido hacer saltar llamas.

-¿Cuándo te viene bien acostarte con Black?-preguntó como si fuese la pregunta más normal del mundo.

La Slytherin puso los ojos en blanco.

-Destiny, quiero acostarme con él por mis propios medios, sin que tú intervengas-dijo Lyanna cortante.

-Pero resulta, hermanita, que tirándote a un Hufflepuff, por muy hermano de tu mejor amiga que sea, no conseguirás tirarte al chico de tus sueños, que aun encima es el _sex symbol _del colegio.-masculló la Ravenclaw.-Aquí hay que pasar a la acción, Ly, y si no decides actuar en tu propio beneficio, significaría eso que la sangre Slytherin que tienes en tus venas, la que heredamos de papá, es menos que la mía, que estoy en Ravenclaw.

-¿Qué quieres decir con pasar a la acción, Dest? ¿Arrastrarme para que me haga caso?-masculló Lyanna, cortante.

Destiny esbozó una ambigua sonrisa.

-Tú dime una fecha, y un lugar, y ahí tendrás a Sirius Black dispuesto a todo contigo-le dijo con suavidad.

Lyanna alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué te hace creer que tienes tanto poder sobre él, hermanita?.-preguntó con suavidad, con escepticismo.

La menor de las dos hermanas, soltó una risita.

-Saber es poder, hermanita-dijo con retintín.-Y yo sé demasiado...

-------

Bethany seguía llorando. De hecho, no había dejado de llorar ni un minuto desde que los Gryffindor salieron de la Sala Común. Al principio había sido un llanto incontrolado, y Black, inexplicablemente, la había abrazado. Lo que, contra todo prognóstico, había calmado a la rubia. Después, Lily tomó el relevo. Ya estaba más calmada, y al ser la mayor de todas sus amigas, tenía que cuidar de las demás.Pero Beth seguía llorando a lágrima viva. Sabían que teía demasiado presente la muerte de su madre, y que no soportaría perder a nadie más, y menos a Diane, con quien compartía la condición de huérfana por parte de madre. Las dos chicas estaban muy unidas, y para Beth, perder a Diane significaría algo tan doloroso como incomprensible.

Sirius se sentía muy mal. _Necesitaba_ abrazar a Bethany, incluso más de lo que, él sabía, ella necesitaba que él la abrazase. En el pasillo de la enfermería, Kate y Don Wood se unieron a ellos, y la chiquilla de ojos azules se acercó a Jeyne, que era con la que más confianza tenía.

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó con aprensión.

-La verdad, no lo sabemos, Kate, lo único que nos dijo Pomfrey fue que lo habían pillado a tiempo, pero no sabemos nada más-dijo en voz baja.-Ahora íbamos a verla...-los ojos lilas de Jeye se posaron en Don Wood.-¿No te habrás aprovechado de nuestra niña?-masculló mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

El castaño puso los ojos en blanco.

-Jeyne, como habrás comprobado con aterioridad, sé estar cerca de una chica sin tirármela-masculló, sin embargo, con una sonrisa.-Y para mi Kate es como una hermana o una prima, y yo no me tiro a nadie de mi familia.

Y en aquel momento, llegó el que faltaba, Jack Redford, que había ido a ver como estaba su hermana, y que, al verla llorando, lo primero que hizo fue fulminar a Sirius con la mirada, y después abrazar a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas.

-Bethy, cariño... no llores-susurró acariciándole el pelo.

Ella enterró el rostro en su pecho y sollozó. Jack y Beth no se llevaban bien, de hecho, generalmente no se soportaban, y se gritaban, y ella la emprendía a golpes con él cuando le tocaba demasiado la moral, pero para Jack, su hermana era como un último recuerdo de su madre, su viva imagen, y el único recuerdo que le quedaba de ella. Y la quería, como a la única chica que le importaba de verdad.

Sophie, separándose de Remus, que estaba rodeándole los hombros con un brazo, se acercó a la puerta de la enfermería. Respiró profundamente y entró.

La enfermera estaba sentada ante una mesa de madera, estudiando unos pergaminos, y alzó la vista en cuanto vio llegar a las cinco chicas. Esbozó una mística sonrisa y les indicó que se acercasen a Diane.

-Le he hecho un hecizo paralizante del cuello para abajo. De esa forma se frena el avance de la infección. Hay que renovarlo cada día, pero de momento está fuera de peligro, y puede hablar.-explicó, guiándolas hacia la cama de su amiga.

La morena estaba acostada, con la vista fija en el techo, pero giró la cabeza y sonrió cuando las oyó acercarse.

-Chicas...-su voz sonaba débil, pero bien.

-Dy... eres una jodida irresponsable-masculló Beth tirándose sobre su cuerpo, inmóvil y vendado y abrazándola.

Todas se quedaron mirando a la rubia, la chiquilla dulce y cariñosa que nunca decía tacos.

-Vaya, Beth, no es necesario que me castigues por ello asfixiándome, pero que sepas que te abrazaría si pudiese-dijo con suavidad.

La rubia soltó una risita y se sentó a los pies de la cama de su amiga, secándose las lágirmas con el dorso de la mano. Cuando todas hubieron abrazado a Diane, y la hubieron recubierto de besos, la morena suspiró.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-preguntó Lily con dureza.

La morena compuso una expresión de disgusto.

-Si pudiese, Lily, me encogería de hombros, pero como no soy capaz, conténtate con saber que lo hice porque necesitaba dejar de pensar en Edd con la Taylor.

-Pero esa no es la solución-dijo Sophie con dureza.-Deberías haber hablado con él, y no intentar hacer una estupidez.-añadió.-¿Me has visto alguna vez a mi queriendo suicidarme porque Remus no quiera nada conmigo?

-Lo sé, sé que fue una completa imbecilidad...-musitó Diane.

-Mujer, tampoco es tanto... Yo si Frankie se besase con otra delante de mis narices...-Alice suspiró y dio un beso en su frente.

-Venga, Dy, arriba ese ánimo, que nuestros compis de equipo han venido a verte, y Remus también-dijo Jeyne con una gran sonrisa, al tiempo que Pomfrey se escandalizaba al ver entrar al equipo de Gryffindor de Quidditch al completo, acompañados de Jack Redford, Frank, Remus y Pettigrew.

La morena, pese a no poder moverse, se echó a reír debido a la cara de frustración que se le quedó a la enfermera al ver a tanta gente en su enfermería, de una forma tan repentina.

-MI PACIENTE NECESITA DESCANSAR-aulló como una nergúmena-EL QUE NO ESTÉ FUERA DE ESTE LUGAR EL TREINTA SEGUNDOS LIMPIARÁ LOS ORINALES DE LA ENFERMERÍAS HASTA QUE SE LE CAIGAN LAS UÑAS.-y todos pusieron pies en polvorosa, dejando a una Diane partiéndose de risa, y el lugar desierto en menos de treina segundos.

La maniobra de dispersión de los invasores de la enfermería, consistió en que cada uno agarró a la chica que más le iba, y salió corriendo con ella: James con Lily de la mano, Sirius, antes de que nadie se diese cuenta, había desaparecido, y Beth, con él. Frank había sacado a Alice, pies en polvorosa. Donnovan Wood había agarrado a Kate de la mano y había salido por patas, seguido de Jack, que no sabía donde estaba su hermana, y de Remus, que corría de la mano, con Sophie. Jeyne salió sola, antes de perderse en un pasadizo que llevaba a las mazmorras.

-------

James caminaba con Lily rodeada con un brazo. La pelirroja caminaba en silencio, y al parecer, no era consciente de la posición en la que ella y James se encontraban, pero, si ella no protestaba, el moreno, desde luego, no pensaba hacerlo. El chico era consciente de que la prefecta estaba absolutamente preciosa, con sus pecas más pálidas de lo normal, y sus ojos verdes todavía brillando con los restos de las lágrimas que había derramado.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó con la voz levemente enronquecida.

Ella lo miró, como si, por primera vez, acabase de darse cuenta de que estab ahí. Esbozó una, casi imperceptible y triste sonrisa, y se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, Potter, la verdad es que estaba demasiado asustada... supongo que... si la pierdo... si pierdo a alguna de mis amigas...-suspiró abatida, mientras entraban en la Sala Común.

-¿Por qué no me llamas James?-preguntó él, levemente dolido.

-Porque no quiero que te hagas ilusiones respecto a mi-dijo con tristeza.-No puede ser. No te quiero... y lo siento...

-Lily... Evans... puedo esperar para siempre-aseguró él.-Y te garantizo que al final cederás... te lo aseguro-añadió con altanería.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

-Seguro.-masculló antes de soltarse de él y subir por las escaleras de su dormitorio.

El moreno se quedó allí plantado, debatiéndose entre seguirla y dejarle espacio. Al final iba a ser suya. No importaba lo mucho, muchísimo que patalease. Cuando un Potter se fijaba una meta, no había nadie que le impidiese llegar a ella.

-------

La dejó apoyada en la estatua que había a los pies de la escalera que llevaba a su Sala Común y la abrazó con todas, todas sus fuerzas, hundiendo el rostro en su pelo dorado.

-Beth, mi vida...-tomó su rostro entre las manos y la miró a aquellos ojos verdes que le hacían perder la noción de la realidad.-¿Estás bien?-preguntó con suavidad.

Ella se puso de puntillas, levemente, y lo besó intensamente, con ansia y casi desesperación. Sirius, en medio de aquel beso, notó como las emociones de Beth se habían disparado, y estaba dándoles rienda suelta de la manera que él le había enseñado. Quemándolas en un beso.

La chica se separó levemente de los labios de Sirius, sin soltarse de su cuello, a penas medio milimetro, para poder respirar, con su cascada de bucles dorados cayendo alrededor de la cabeza de Sirius. Estaban respirando el mismo aire, y el chico empezaba a tener demasiado calor.

-Ahora estoy mejor, cielo-susurró contra sus labios, antes de juntarlos nuevamente, con ardor, con fiereza, con miedo, entregando todo lo que tenía en ese beso.

Sirius le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la levantó en el aire, dejándola a su altura. En medio de uno de los pasillos más transitados de todo Hogwarts, besándose de una forma desenfrenada, casi con locura.-Te quiero-suspiró ella en medio del beso.

El moreno la abrazó con fuerza, con todas sus fuerzas.

-Y yo a ti, mi vida, y yo a ti-susurró volviendo a besarla.

Se separaron levemente.

-Cielo...-Bethany respiró profundamente, tratando de controlar los desbocados latidos de su corazón.-Me voy a la Sala Común un rato-susurró antes de darle un beso en los labios.-Por la noche nos vemos.

Y se alejó de él, subiendo por las escaleras que llevaban a su sala Común.

-------

Se lo encontró sentado en las mazmorras, como si la estuviese esperando. Y la verdad era que lo estaba.

-Has tardado-dijo Regulus, con simpleza.

Jeyne, pálida como un espectro, se sentó al lado de su prometido, frotándose los ojos, para devolverles su color natural.

-Diane... está infectada.

La mirada del moreno se volvió cautelosa, y la miró detenidamente, para ver si estaba o no sentada en el suelo. Y lo estaba, pero tenía un pantalón vaquero. Pese a todo, Regulus etiró un brazo y tiró de ella, antes de sentarla en su regazo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó luego mirándola a los ojos.

La chica sacudió su melena, mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

-Si descontamos que estoy alucinando por que últimamente tienes las manos levemente largas, si, ahora estoy bien...

El chico se rió entre dientes.

-Pues lo de las manos largas, Jeyne, es culpa tuya-replicó él, con una traviesa sonrisa.-Si no te pusieses esos escotes, mis manos estarían más quietecillas...-añadió, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ella soltó una carcajada, y lo abrazó, antes de plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Regulus, cielo, hasta la boda, intenta controlarlas, o de lo contrario... te la cortaré...

-¿El que?-el moreno parecía repentinamente alarmado. Parecía.

-Lo que se me antoje...-replicó ella con una pícara sonrisa.

Regulus suspiró y acercó su frente a la de su prometida.

-Va a ser un desastre, ¿lo sabías?-preguntó con la voz ronca.

-¿El que?-inquirió Jeyne desorientada.

-Todo... Jeyne, una cosa es que ahora nos llevemos bien, y otra cosa es casarnos-murmuró.-Tú no estás enamorada de mí, y yo tampoco de tí... y... joder, vale, tenemos que montárnoslo... y va a ser un jodido desastre-masculló amargamente.

-No tiene por que salir mal, Regulus... para acostarse con alguien no es necesario estar enamorada.-dijo Jeyne con suavidad.

-Lo dices como si lo hubieses hecho miles de veces-dijo él, divertido.

-No, pero... como decía Hestia, lo único que importa es tener la confianza suficiente-dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa.

-Supongo...-dijo él con una traviesa sonrisa, antes de depositar un beso en la comisura de sus labios.-Pero... ¿no podríamos practicar un poco? Digo... para tener una noche de bodas como Merlín manda.-preguntó luego, con los labios a menos de un milímetro de su piel.

Jeyne se giró y lo miró a los ojos.

-Más quisieras Black-dijo con una risita, antes de levantarse y alejarse por las escaleras.

-------

Alice y Frank se detuvieron en medio de un pasillo con muchas, muchísimas vidrieras. Se miraron a los ojos y el castaño abrazó a su novia.

-Aly... ¿estás bien?, preciosa-preguntó en su oído.

-Si, Frankie, mi amor, pero...-esbozó una sonrisita traviesa-¿Podríamos hacer explotar estas vidrieras?-preguntó con su tono más angelical.

La sonrisa del castaño, que generalmente era dulce, se tornó gamberra e insinuatoria. Alzó una ceja leve, muy levemente, y rozó su nariz con la de Alice, arrodillándose en el suelo. La rubia se dejó caer delante de su novio, y pasó las manos por su cuello, acercándose a sus labios.

-Pase lo que pase, cariño, siempre te querré.-susurró antes de besarlo.

No fue un beso como acostumbraban a ser los suyos. Este estaba cargado de lujuria, de anhelo, de maldad.

Todos a una, los cristales explotaron, como si una bomba hubiese explosionado en medio del pasillo.

-------

La acompañó hasta la entrada desierta de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Remus con una sonrisa, todavía sin soltar a Sophie, a quien tenía agarrada del hombro.

-No sé, depende de como tú me veas-susurró ella con una sonrisita.

-Pues yo te veo bastante bien-replicó él. Remus no. Lunático.

-Vaya, pues entonces es que tienes la vista bien regulada-replicó ella como si nada.

Remus soltó una carcajada.

-Que creída-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Fuiste tú el que dijo que estaba bien-replicó ella mordaz.

-¿Ni siquiera un poco preocupada?-preguntó él, mirándola a los ojos.

-Eso si, pero va por dentro, así que, digamos que, por fuera como un queso, y por dentro como un flan.-dijo ella con una pícara sonrisa.

-Me gusta mucho el queso-dijo el lobo.-Y el flan...

Sophie soltó una risita.

-Anda, Remus, que me voy.-dijo antes de ponerse de puntillas y darle un beso en la mejilla. Luego, sin mirar atrás, subió por las escaleras, sin querer pensar que el pecho le estallaba porque implicitamente, Remus le acababa de decir que le gustaba.

-------

Aun no hacía cinco minutos que había dejado a Beth en la puerta de su Sala Común, aun no se había alejado ni doscientos metros del lugar, cuando una chiquilla lo agarró por la túnica, haciéndole darse la vuelta.

Sirius se giró, para encontrarse con la Taylor de Ravenclaw, que lo miraba con una sonrisilla de superioridad.

-Vaya, Black, el chico con el que más ganas tenía yo de hablar-dijo con una cantarina voz de inocencia.

-¿Y que quieres?-preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya sabes, que te acuestes con mi hermana... nada nuevo-dijo ella, con voz aburrida.

El moreno alzó una ceja y la miró con incredulidad.

-Por el amor de Merlín, niña, ¿qué te fumaste?-preguntó despectivo.

Ella soltó una carcajada demente y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-No fumo, Black, es sólo que sé que estás con Redford, y sinceramente, no sé que tiene ella que no tenga mi Lyanna, y además, creo que si tu amiguito Pettigrew se entera, podría enfadarse, ¿no crees?

-Tía, tú estás fatal del bolo-le espetó Sirius.

-Puede, pero como no te acuestes con mi hermana, le diré a tú amigo que estás con la chica de sus sueños, y perderás a uno de tus mejores amigos...

Sirius se giró, marchándose de allí, desesperado. Sabía que aquella chica era completamente capaz de decírselo a Peter.

-Elige, Black-su voz llegó a él, como si lo estuviese siguiendo.-Tus amigos o tu chica...

-------

-Entraremos en Hogwarts cuando tú nos des la señal, y obligaremos al ministro a entregarnos el control, bajo la amenaza de matar a un chico cada hora hasta que lo haga-dijo su voz, baja y sibilante.

Severus no quería. Meter a Voldemort en Hogwarts era peor que matar. Podría hacer daño a Lily, y eso no podía consentirlo.

-Mi señor, no creo que sea buena idea-dijo, contrito.

-¿Osas desafiarme? ¿Dónde están tus lealtades, Severus?-preguntó Lord Voldemort, con su voz más temible.

-Con vos, mi señor-juro con solemnidad.-Es solo que, veo complicado que Dumbledore abandone el colegio algún día, señor.

-Todo se puede dar... es cuestión de esperar a que las cartas estén sobre la mesa...

Snape asintió. Estaba entre la espada y la pared...

-------

La noche era oscura, y había caído repentina sobre el colegio, tan repertinamente como Sirius había caído sobre Beth en la cama, besándola con una intensidad desconocida hasta el momento, la besaba con miedo, pero ella no sabía que lo era. El chico tenía miedo a perderla, por encima de todas y cada una de las cosas de ese mundo. La quería con toda su alma, y no podía renunciar a ella, porque si lo hacía, perdería todo lo bueno que había en él.

Sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo delgdo y frágil, como queriendo aprendérselo de memoria, recordando cada lunar, cada curva, cada milímetro, recorriéndolo con los labios, con las yemas de sus dedos, con todo lo que tenía. La adoraba, por Merlín. No sabía si por la suavidad de su piel o el color de sus ojos. Lo único que Sirius sabía a ciencia cierta, era que no podía renunciar a aquello que sentía cuando ella depositaba suaves y tímidos besos en su pecho y en sus hombros. No podía renunciar a los ténues arañazos que le hacía en la espalda, al notarlo dentro de ella.

No podía renunciar al sabor de sus labios, ni a su mirada inocente. No podía renunciar a su inocencia, que pese a todo lo que había pervertido su piel con la lengua, se negaba a abandonarla. No quería renunciar a ella. Nunca.

Y mientras le hacía el amor, despacio, suave, deseando no terminar nunca, oyéndola suspirar, gemir de placer, murmurar su nombre entre suspiros. Sirius supo que estaba completamente enamorado, y que no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuese quererla con toda su alma.

Mientras le rodeaba la cintura, desnuda y menuda, con un brazo, ella poyó la cabeza en su pecho.

-Sirius, te quiero.-susurró cerrando los ojos.

-Y yo a tí, amor, y yo a tí...

Besó suavemente sus rizos, que caían sobre su rostro.

-Bethy, cariño, te prometo que nunca, nunca, pase lo que pase, dejaré de quererte-dijo con la voz ronca.

Ella adormilada, abrió los ojos y lo miró confusa.

-Sirius... qué cosas tienes... claro que nunca lo harás-musitó, acomodándose sobre su pecho.-Te quiero...

Sirius notó, como lentamente, se iba quedando dormida. Lo que ella no sabía, era que él se encontraba entre sus sentimientos, atrapado, entre la espada y la pared.

-----------------------------------------

_Hola a todoos!! Espero que os haya gustado, porque a mi me gustó, mucho, además, pero me costó sudor y sangre escribirlo._

_¿Qué hará Sirius? ¿Que pasará con Diane? ¿Y con Jeyne y Regulus? ¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora? _

_Nos vemos en una semanita (más o menos, que el cole me estresa)!!_

_Todo lo que queráis, en un substancioso review!!!_

_Beshitos con sabor a Merodeador!!_

_Se os kiere!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	8. Ni contigo ni sin tí

La locura es un cierto placer que sólo el loco conoce.

(John Dyden)

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcáis de la obra de Rowling, es, obviamente, suyo, y yo no lo uso con ánimo de lucro, si no con afán de divertirme y todo eso, porque si pagasen por escribir fics, yo ahora mismo, estaría forrada._

_Agradecer en el alma y el corazón a Elianita11, kaori Potter, Zory, Alba Diggory-Black, Auroramor22, chukii, Sonia y lira21 los reviews en el capítulo anterior._

_Ahora, postrarme ante vosotras y pediros perdón de rodillas, porque este capítulo estaba previsto para ser subido el domingo, y debido a ciertos acontecimientos llamados instituto y deberes, no tuve tiempo material para escribirlo. A parte, mi musa parece haberse fugado con mis ganas de escribir, y la calidad y cantidad ha disminuído considerablemente. Por eso, pediros mil perdones._

_Ahora, APB Producions os trae..._

_-----------------------------------------_

_7 Octubre 1976_

8. Ni contigo ni sin ti

Una semana más en sus vidas. Una semana extraña, una semana en la que los nervios iban a flor de piel, y los ánimos estaban por los suelos. Tal vez porque había empezado la temporada de Quidditch, o porque las amenazas, odios y pasiones afloraban por los pasillos con una fiereza inigualable; pero cuando se es adolescente, se tienen hormonas y una reputación que mantener, no se puede esperar que todo vaya según lo que cada uno espera.

Tal vez por que el clima empezaba a hacerse notar, con un poco más de frío cada día, o porque ventaba tanto como para hacer que el Sauce Boxeador tocase con las ramas de la copa en el suelo, o tal vez porque habían empezado a ponerse doradas, las hojas de los árboles, y amenazaban con caer, con ese viento... el caso era que los temperamentos estaban de acuerdo con la climatología. Malos, malos, malos...

-------

Recién levantado, si, un domingo, cuando la espesa capa de nubes no había dejado todavía que el sol se filtrase. Había subido, desde su Sala común, al lado de las cocinas, y caminaba ahora por el pasillo del tercer piso, hacia la enfermería. Edgar sabía que Diane era su amiga. De hecho, era su mejor amiga. Con la única chica que había tenido suficiente confianza como para dejar de ser el chico tímido que no juntaba más de tres palabras por frase. Bueno, eso había sido antes, antes de Lyanna. El hijo menor de los Bones, se había pasado la vida perdiendo el culo por Lyanna, desde que había, con once años, llegado a Hogwarts, y la había visto, tan bajita, tan guapa y tan sonriente. Había sido amor a primera vista, al menos, para el chico. Porque para ella, no lo había sido tanto, todo debe decirse. O al menos, Edd había pensado que era amor. Ahora, una vez sabido lo que era estar con ella, tenía muy claro que no sentía, absolutamente nada. Bueno, algo si. El típico calentón de todo tío de dieciséis años, cuando una chica que está como un putísimo bollo, se le planta delante y le dice que quiera matarlo como las cucarachas; a polvos. Si. Lyanna le había gustado, pero había sido sólo físico. A esa conclusión llegó Edd tras haberse acostado con ella. Tal vez porque con ella seguía siendo tímido, o porque no tenía confianza para cogerla de la cintura o darle la mano, un beso y abrazarla, a no ser que ella lo hiciese. Con Lyanna, no había nada que llevase a Edgar a tomar la inciciativa, y, por lo tanto, no le gustaba. Lo suyo por ella había sido el ejemplo más práctico posible del amor platónico, que en cuanto se hace real, deja de existir.

Y allí estaba, recorriendo más de medio castillo para subir a visitar a Diane. Su mejor amiga, que se había infectado de una enfermedad mortal, y estaba en la enfermería. Su mejor amiga, que, cuando la había ido a visitar, el domingo pasado, justo cuando se había enterado, lo había mandado a la mierda sin darle ningún tipo de explicaciones, por lo que Edgar supuso que sería debido a que no había acudido antes, pese a que era su mejor amigo. Pero los Bones habían estado en Hufflepuff desde el principio de los tiempos, y si de algo se enorgullecían los de la casa de los tejones, era de no rendirse nunca, y luchar hasta el final, con toda su voluntad. Eso si, los Gryffindor eran también, los más cabezotas de todo Hogwarts... pero el chico esperaba tener una oportunidad.

Entrabrió levemente la puerta de la enfermería, que, debido a lo temprano que era, todavía estaba en penumbra, pero, pese a todo, entró, y caminó despacio, intentando no hacer ruído, hasta la cama donde estaba Diane.

Se sorprendió de encontrársela despierta, y más todavía de que le sonriese.

-¿Qué tal estás?-preguntó con suavidad, sentándose en la cama, para que notase su presencia de la mejor forma posible, ya que no podía moverse.

-Estoy... llamémosle... mortalmente aburrida, Edd, creí que jamás vendrías a visitarme, después de como te traté el otro día, pero es que estar aquí sin poder mover nada más que la nariz es lo más frustrante que me ha pasado en la vida.-La morena omitió que era lo segundo más frustrante, lo más frustrante era el haberse enterado de lo suyo con la Taylor, y eso, seguido de cerca por lo de tener que esperar a estar en Sexto Curso para poder entrar en el equipo de Quidditch. Estaba hablando como una completa carretilla, pero, inexplicablemente, Edd la escuchaba sonriendo.-¿Por que no volviste antes?

-Porque me dijiste que no querías volver a verme por aquí, o de lo contrario te bastarían los dientes para que no volviese a ser hombre en mi vida...-Edd esbozó una sonrisa tímida y apartó un mechón de pelo de Diane, que caía sobre el rostro de la chica.

-Joder, Edd, creí que te pasarías la amenaza por el forro y vendrías igual-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Las misiones suicidas son cosa de los Gryffindor. Los Hufflepuffs solemos tomarnos más en serio las amenazas.-dijo con una media sonrisa, acariciando otro mechón de pelo de Diane.

No entendía por qué nunca lo había tocado antes, ya que tenía un tacto tan parecido a la seda, que lo sorprendió gratamente. Y entonces, recordó el olor de su piel, cuando le daba besos en la mejilla, y entendió que Diane era algo más que su mejor amiga. Era una chica con unos ojazos verdosos muy bonitos, y una sonrisa de diablita, pero, ante todo, tenía carácter, y era una chica bastante especial. Y sobre todo, y lo primordial, era que, Diane le importaba. Si, porque era su mejor amiga, y tal vez algo más profundo, que no alcanzaba a descifrar; pero el hecho de que con ella no existiese la timidez, debía significar algo... Tenía que significar algo.

-Dy... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo en voz muy, muy baja.

Ella giró la cabeza, de forma que sus ojos quedaron interconectados. Gris con verde.

-Claro-dijo luego, con la voz quebrada.

-¿Qué te pasó?-preguntó, sin dejar de acariciar el pelo tras sus orejas, enviando, sin saberlo, electrizantes sensaciones al paralizado cuerpo de la chica.-¿Cómo te infectaste?

Diane cerró los ojos. Era sincera hasta lo doloroso. Sincera hasta lo absurdo. Si él preguntaba, ella contestaba. Con la verdad, aun que ello significase quedar desnuda ante él. Desnuda con su alma.

-Me senté en la escalinata de mármol del vestíbulo con el uniforme-musitó, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Edd.

La expresión del rubio era casi de dolor.

-¿Por qué?-inquirió con suavidad, tan horrorizado que no se dio cuenta de que se inclinaba hacia ella.

Ella suspiró, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos grises claros, como las gotas de rocío.

-Porque me gustas, Edd, porque inexplicablemente, estoy como una puta cabra por ti, y me jodió tantísimo que te liases con la Taylor de Slytherin que prefería morirme a saber que no eras para mí-dijo, con toda la entereza que fue capaz de reunir.

El chico se quedó estático, como si le hubiesen aplicado un hechizo congelante. El rostro a cinco centímetros del de Diane, sus manos acariciando la piel tras sus orejas, en la posición ideal para un beso. Pero todavía tenía que asimilar las palabras que ella había dicho. Ella estaba loca por él. ¿Para qué engañarse? Por mucho polvazo que Lyanna y él tuviesen, ella nunca había sentido nada por él, eso lo tenía muy claro.Y él no había sentido por ella, nada, ni por asomo, como lo que sentía por Diane. De modo que, Diane era la primera chica que sentía algo por él. Y él... sentía algo por ella. Algo que no había sentido nunca, algo que no entendía, que no quería entender...

-Dy... joder, Dy... joder...-cerró los ojos. No era capaz de sostenerle la mirada; no a la chica que había estado a punto de morir porque no podía estar sin él.

Diane cerró los ojos a su vez. No quería, no quería que se callase, quería que le contestase, independientemente de lo que le pudiese contestar. Un corazón muerto es mejor que uno lleno de dudas. Sintió como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y se le quebraba la voz.

-Edd, por favor, no te quedes callado... por favor... dime algo-musitó, intentando modular su voz para no llorar.

-Dy... joder Dy... lo siento... joder, lo siento... si yo no hubiese cometido una estupidez como una casa, tú ahora estarías bien... -susurró, con su rostro entre las manos, cerca de ella, muy cerca de ella.-Por favor, mi niña perdóname... perdóname... joder Dy, perdóname, por favor... si yo me hubiese dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía, no estarías así... joder... Dy, yo, lo siento...

Sin darse cuenta, se había acercado tanto a su rostro, que sus narices casi se rozaban.

-Edd...-la chica intentó respirar, pero sólo le llegaba el aire que Edd le daba.-¿Qué... qué quieres decir?-consiguió articular, notando el aliento del chico sobre sus labios.

Edgar rozó su nariz con la de Diane, a la que la valentía propia de los Gryffindor empezaba a abandonarla, ya que estaba cagadita de miedo, porque nunca había sentido aquel pánico irracional. Nunca, ni siquiera cuando su padre intentaba... ni su padre ni leches... La voz de Edd había sido mucho menos que el más pequeño de los susurros.

-Te quiero, Dy...-y justo después, Edgar Bones, el chico más tímido que nunca Diane había conocido, la estaba besando, con una dulzura y una suavidad que la chica jamás había imaginado.

Miles, millones de imágenes pasaron por la mente de la chica, a una velocidad de vértigo. Sintió pánico, un pánico atroz, que sólo sentía cuando su padre intentaba... pero, sin embargo, había una suavidad en los labios de Edd contra los suyos, que lograba relajarla, hacerla suspirar. Entreabrió los labios, muy levemente, con timidez. Nunca había hecho eso con un chico, porque siempre que se acercaban más de lo normal, sentía pánico y repulsión; pero algo le decía, que Edd no le haría daño.

Finalmente, Edd se separó y la miró con timidez. Ella fue consciente de cómo se le subían los colores, y no pudo reprimir una media sonrisa cargada de dulzura.

-Diane...-susurró con un esbozo de sonrisa.-¿Me perdonas?-preguntó luego, rozando su nariz con la de la chica.

Ella respiró profundamente.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, Edd, en realidad, esto es culpa de mis arranques melodramáticos-dijo con suavidad.-No hay nada que tenga que perdonarte, porque no soy nada tuya, y por lo tanto, no tienes que darme explicaciones-añadió con una sonrisa.

-Si lo eres, Dy, y, por favor, cúrate, mi niña.-pidió con suavidad.

Ella sintió con una sonrisa, y él volvió a besar sus labios, brevemente esta vez, y le acarició una mejilla, desde la barbilla hasta la sien, en el proceso.

-Volveré a visitarte más tarde, porque si Pomfrey me pilla aquí a estas horas me matará-dijo el chico, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Más te vale que vuelvas, Bones-dijo ella, con voz falsamente amenazadora.

-Lo haré... te prometo que lo haré-susurró él antes de salir de la enfermería, con una sonrisa en los labios, y dejando a Diane sumida en un trance de felicidad y caos emocional.

-------

Bajaba las escaleras de cinco en cinco, a saltos, intentando no matarse con los tacones. No entendía por qué se ponía tan despampanante cuando iba a verle, pero, quería que él la considerase una igual, y, con esa insana tendencia de los Black, a considerarse superiores al resto de la humanidad, y Jeyne no quería que, por nada del mundo, Regulus se considerase superior a ella; de modo que aquella mañana, intentó tener el aspecto más regio posible, y, cómo no, también el más elegante.

Aquel día, daría un paso irrevocable. Algo que le imponía un respeto substancial, aquel día, irían a elegir, juntos, por supuesto, los trajes con los que se casarían, y a ella, que siempre le habían causado repulsa los lazos, sedas y volantes, había empezado a revolvérsele el estómago nada más conocer la noticia. Pero, como toda buena Gryffindor, era valiente, hasta lo enloquecedor. Y pasaría por aquello como toda buena miembro de su casa. Con la cabeza bien alta.

Se lo encontró en el vestíbulo. Puntualidad inglesa y sobriedad de Black, unido todo en un sólo chico, que vestíaun pantalón completamente blanco y ligeramente ceñido, que hizo que Jeyne entrecerrase los ojos, respirando profundamente, e intentase olvidarse por un momento de lo que Regulus llevaba, implícitamente pidiendo desde que se habían comprometido. Jeyne intentaría descontroladamente no saltar a por él, aun cuando el chico tenía un aspecto tan desesperantemente apetecible.

El chico le dedicó una sonrisa al oír el ruído de sus tacones sobre el suelo de piedra, y entreabrió los labios, sorprendido. Nunca la había visto así, y estaba francamente alucinado, pero es que Jeyne tenía el pelo de un castaño clarito y brillante, cayendo en bucles por su espalda. Y llevaba los ojos azules, de su color natural, de modo que el chico se quedó como embobado, mirándola.

-¿Preparada?-preguntó Regulus con una sonrisa, tendiéndole un brazo.

Jeyne se vio atrapada entre esa sonrisa y su atractivo arrebatador, y sólo acertó a asentir. Mientras caminaban, el brazo de Regulus se deslizó por la cintura de Jeyne, y la mantuvo pegada contra él, al tiempo que avanzaban por el camino de piedra que conducía a las verjas de la entrada.

-Ni un poquito.- musitó ella con suavidad.-Eso es dar un paso irrevocable, Reg-musitó ella.

El chico soltó una risita por lo bajo.

-El paso irrevocable para nosotros, Jeyne, ha sido nacer.-dijo el con la voz ronca. Suspiró.-Pero de nada vale llorar por la poción derramada... ¿Ese color de pelo es natural, verdad?-preguntó luego con una sonrisa.

Ella lo miró a los ojos durante un segundo, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-preguntó con suavidad, mientras él sacaba la mano de su cintura y la entrelazaba con la de Jeyne, mientras cruzaban la verja de la entrada a los terrenos.

-Porque de repente, me pareciste más guapa que de costumbre...-dijo, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada, y luego le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Cuando quieres, Regulus, eres la criatura más asquerosamente adorable que hay en el mundo-dijo con dulzura.

El moreno soltó una risita.

-Lo sé, Jeyne, pero tú, tienes la mala costumbre de estar preciosa cuando estás al natural-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa, mientras llegaban al pueblo, donde los esperaban sus padres.

-------

Bethany se sentó en la cama, con el pelo cayéndole en una catarata de rizos dorados, sobre la espalda desnuda, y se sencontró con que Sirius la miraba con una extraña expresión, como si estuviese meditabundo, y eso no era normal, y menos a aquellas horas tan tempranas de la mañana.

-Buenos días, cariño-susurró la chica, inclinándose hacia él y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.-¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Bien, preciosa-susurró él, rodeándole la cintura con el brazo y besándola con esa dulzura mañanera que les hacía querer sentirse más cerca al uno del otro.

El chico necesitaba a Beth de una forma casi desesperada, básicamente porque la mínima posibilidad de llegar a perderla lo aterrorizaba, le atenazaba la garganta y le impedía respirar. Había llegado a la conclusión de que no renunciaría jamás a ella. Y nunca, jamás la traicionaría. Antes prefería morirse que acostarse con Lyanna y hacerle, con ello, daño a Beth. El problema, era que eso no entraba en los planes de Destiny. Así que, o se acostaba con Lyanna y perdía a Beth, o perdía a Peter. No sabía que hacer. Sólo sabía que no quería perder a Beth, pero tampoco podía perder a Peter.

Se separó de ella y depositó un suave beso en su pelo.

-Sabes que nunca, nunca, pase lo que pase, dejaré de quererte, ¿verdad?-susurró, mientras deslizaba una mano por el brazo de la chica.

Ella lo abrazó, pegando la mejilla a su revuelto pelo negro. Durante la última semana se había pasado el tiempo diciéndole eso. Que nunca dejaría de quererla, que siempre estaría con ella cuando lo necesitase, que la necesitaba tanto que sin ella moriría. Y Beth lo quería, lo adoraba. Estaba asquerosamente enamorada. Y Sirius enamorado de ella, hasta las cejas.

-Claro que lo sé, vida-murmuró ella antes de darle un beso, separarse de él y empezar a vestirse.

Sirius se levantó, y empezó, también, a vestirse.

-Bethy, mi niña...-susurró, mientras se apretaba la corbata.

-Dime, cariño-susurró ella colocándosela bien.

-No me dejes nunca, por favor-pidió enredando los dedos en su pelo.

-No lo haré, pero tú no me engañes nunca, por favor.-musitó ella poniéndose de puntillas y besándolo.

El estómago del moreno se contrajo levemente. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Claro que no, mi niña... vamos a desayunar.

Y bajaron del torreón de las camas, mitad abrazados, mitad de la mano; caminaron por un pasilló y llegaron al vestíbulo, antes de, para que nadie sospechase de lo suyo, entrar por separado en el Gran Comedor.

Bethany se sentó en su mesa, al lado de Sophie, con quien intercambió una sonrisa, antes de atacar con alevosía y premeditación un cuenco de cereales. Sirius estaba raro, a esa conclusión podía llegar solita. Como si tuviese pensado hacerle algo malo, aun que ella confiaba en él, y sabía que nunca la haría daño. Pero había algo, en su forma de comportarse, que precocupaba a Bethany.

-------

El lobo estaba despierto, tan despierto que daba miedo; tan despierto que podía resultar peligroso. Y él tenía que hacer algo, por el bien de los demás estudiantes de Hogwarts, para calmarlo. La única ocasión en la que había estado calmado, relajado e inofensivo, había sido cuando había tenido novia formal; cuando había estado con Eri. Y sabía que sería lo mejor para todos, nuevamente, para todos menos para él.

Encontró a la Hufflepuff subiendo los escalones hacia el Gran Comedor. Y él decidió actuar, ya que, a parte de un chico irresistiblemente atractivo, era Gryffindor, y, por encima de todo, era un Merodeador, y eso contaba muchos puntos.

Sin saludarla, sin que ella se diese cuenta, antes de que Eri supiese lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya la estaba besando, como no la había besado nunca, metiéndole la lenuga con ardor, Remus cerraba los ojos y el lobo besaba, se desataba, y se calmaba. La chica, sin entender muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo, le pasó los brazos por los hombros y se apretó contra él, intentando refugiarse ante el fuego que se desprendía de sus labios. Las manos de Remus, que habían estado cerradas en torno a los brazos de Erika, se deslizaron sauvemente por su piel, y se agarraron a las de ella, entrelazando sus dedos, mientras la intensidad del beso se iba relajando momentáneamente.

Se separaron levemente para tomar aire, y Erika dio un paso atrás, mirándolo fijamente, respirando entrecortada.

-Vuelve conmigo-dijo Remus, con voz invitadora, volviendo a cerrar el espacio entre ambos, y acorralándola contra la pared.

Ella lo miró, alzando una ceja, pero él no le dio tiempo a replicar, volvió a besarla nuevamente, con ardor, doblegando su voluntad con la suya de lobo.

Se separó de ella y la miró, alzando una ceja, levemente, mientras respiraba entrecortado.

Erika no quería, pero la mirada brillante, ardiendo, salvaje, que Remus le había dedicado, minó su decisión y su voluntad, por lo que se limitó a echarse a su cuello y besarlo nuevamente, ardiendo al compás de sus labios.

-¿Estamos juntos?-preguntó con suavidad, mirándolo, luego, a los ojos.

El chico asintió, le echó la mano a la cintura, y se fue con ella hacia el Gran Comedor.

-------

Dumbledore contempló a sus alumnos con una sonrisa en los labios. Los pobres necesitaban tomarse un descanso. Estaban sometidos a mucha presión, en especial las alumnas, que a penas podían relajarse un minuto, entre exámenes y bacterias. Había tomado una decisión, y podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro, o puede que, incluso tres.

Se puso en pie, haciendo que todas las conversaciones se detuviesen, y todos los ojos se centrasen en él.

-Mis queridos alumnos; como bien sabéis, Hogwarts está atravesando un momento especialmente delicado, y, de no ser por los recientes acontecimientos en el exterior, esto habría sido clausurado. Pero es vuestro único bastión fuerte, por eso os dejan permanecer aquí, bajo mi cuidado. Así que, para haceros menos penosa la estancia, he decidido organizar un concurso.

Un murmullo se extendió por la estancia, como el fuego por la gasolina, a toda velocidad; pero Dumbledore volvió a hablar, y todo se puso nuevamente en silencio.

-El concurso será de canciones, que deberéis interpretar para nosotros en la festividad de Halloween. Y el plazo de insripciones se abrirá mañana, lunes.-dijo con una sonrisa.-Estáis todos invitados a participar.-Dumbledore dirigió una sonrisa a todos sus alumnos.-Y para ayudarme a organizarlo todo, pido amablemente a Lily Evans y James Potter, de Sexto Año de Gryffindor, que se presenten voluntarios.

-Pues menuda manera de pedir voluntarios-masculló la pelirroja levantándose, seguida por Potter, y avanzando hacia la palestra de los profesores.

-A partir de ahora, todo lo relacionado con el concurso, les atañe a ellos, así que, mis queridos alumnos, quedáis encargados de la organización y el mantenimiento del concurso.-dijo, antes de que la gente empezase a dispersarse, tras el desayuno.

-Parece ser que a partir de ahora tendremos que pasar más tiempo juntos.-dijo James con fingido pesar, cuando lo cierto era que no le importaría pasarse la vida con Lily.

-No me lo recuerdes, por favor-dijo Lily saltando de la palestra, al ver como Sophie salía corriendo a toda pastilla del Gran Comedor, con todas las pintas de estar llorando. Beth salía tras ella, y Alice salía con Frank, acompañados de Dumbledore.

Jeyne no estaba, y Lily se sintió repentinamente perdida, sin sus amigas.

-Potter, James, tengo que buscar a Sophie, ha salido corriendo y parecía que iba llorando.-dijo desesperada.

El chico le tomó de la mano, y salieron ambos del Gran Comedor, al tiempo que Black, Pettigrew y Lupin llegaban a la puerta, con ellos. El último con la Sanders de la mano. Los ojos de la pelirroja se achcaron en dos finas franjas, y se soltó de la mano de Potter. Salió delante de sus compañeros de casa, fulminanto a Lupin con la mirada al pasar por él. Acababa de entenderlo. Sophie lo había visto con la Sanders y había salido corriendo. Lily tenía que encontrarla. Una Ravenclaw deprmimida es muchísimo más imprudente que una Gryffindor.

-------

Bastante lejos de allí, en el despacho del cirector, Alice se aferraba con fuerza a la mano de Frank, mientras Dumbledore los miraba, escrutándolos con la mirada.

-Tengo entendido que todos los desastres que ocurren últimamente en Hogwarts, o, al menos, su gran mayoría, es culpa de ustedes dos-dijo severamente.- ¿Algo que decir en su defensa?-añadió.

-Nosotros no tenemos la culpa, señor-dijo Alice con timidez.

-¿Ah no?-Dumbledore esbozó una condescendiente sonrisa.-Creo que los que se andan besando, pese a que ocurran desastres a su alrededor, son ustedes, no yo.-añadió divertido.

La chica enrojeció hasta las cejas.

-Está bien, es culpa nuestra, señor, pero ¿podría decirnos qué hacer para evitarlo?-preguntó Frank con voz grave.

El director les dedicó una benevolente sonrisa.

-Simplemente tienen que volver al lugar, y leer del mismo libro la frase que leyeron, y todas las desgracias dejarán de surgir a su alrededor.-dijo con amabilidad.-Y ahora, bajen a disfrutar del domingo.

-------

El castaño caminaba solo, por un pasillo del Cuarto piso, con una sonrisa en los labios, y sus ojos verdes chispeando alegres. Las chiquillas de Tercer Año que acaba de cruzarse habían sonreído y soltado risitas como gallinas cluecas, y a él, le encantaba.

Entró en la lechucería y ató la carta a la pata de un buho real, que eran las aves más resistentes, y, por lo tanto, la que más facilmente llegaría hasta Turquía... Don Wood no estaba loco, o, al menos, intentaba no estarlo, pero nunca creyó que mandaría cartas a una chica, y menos a una que estaba a un continente de distancia. Pero, sin conocer la naturaleza del vínculo que se había forjado con Mary, se enviaban cartas cada semana, y habían acordado, que, pese a que tendrían sus rolletes respectivos, cuando volviesen a verse, se volverían a liar. Pero eso no le impedía intentar subirse el caché un poco más... sólo un poco más. Por eso se sorprendió, cuando, al disponerse a salir de la Lechucería, se encontró de bruces con Amy Bones.

-Vaya, Amy, siempre nos acabamos encontrando de esta forma-dijo él con una sensual sonrisa.

-Si... eso parece-replicó ella bastante nerviosa.-¿Podríamos hablar?-preguntó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Don se encogió de hombros con casnancio y se apoyó, indolente, contra la pared. Alzó una ceja y esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Tu dirás-murmuró mirándola aburrido.

-Pues... esto...-la Hufflepuff lo miró a los ojos-Que me gustas, ya sabes... y que quería saber si tu... querrías algo... serio... conmigo.

Don Wood se echó a reír.

-Amy, en serio. Yo no tengo nada serio con nadie, y tu no vas a ser la primera-dijo con una sonrisa.-Lo siento.

Y sin dejarle ni abrir la boca, se fue de allí, huyendo de ella (y del compromiso) como del demonio.

-------

Lily caminaba sola por las mazmorras, buscando a Sophie, sin saber exactamente donde podría encontrarla. Remus había vuelto con la Sanders, inexplicablemente, y pese a haberla dejado. El caso era que Sophie estaría pensando en el suicidio, y aquello no era bueno. Lily sabía que su amiga las necesitaría, ya que, al fin y al cabo, que ella hubiese decidido pasar lo de James sola, no quiere decir que las demás fuesen como ella. Lo que no entendía, era por qué Remus había vuelto con la Hufflepuff.

Una sombra se movió a su espalda, y ella apretó los dedos firmemente alrededor de la empuñadura de su varita, pero, antes de que hubiese reaccionado más efectivamente, alguien le había tamapdo la boca con una mano, y la había inmovilizado con la otra, e inevitablemente, la arrastraron hacia un almacén de ingredientes vacío y en desuso.

Cuando la liberaron, la pelirroja se volvió hecha una fiera, para encontrarse con unos ojos negros y profundos, que la miraban con un extraño brillo en el fondo. Se soltó de Snape de mala amenra y lo miró furibunda.

-¿Que se supone que quieres, Snape?-preguntó con frialdad y desprecio.

-Lily, es muy importante que me escuches.-dijo poniéndose más serio de lo habitual en él.

-¿Por qué se supone que tendría que escucharte a ti?-dijo ella altanera, dándole pequeños golpecitos en el pecho.-¿Para que me vuelvas a llamar Sangre Sucia?-preguntó clavándole todavía más el dedo.

El chico la aferró con fuerza de las muñecas y la estampó contra la pared. Ella se quedó estática, y un tanto asustada, porque la última vez que alguienla había agarrado así, ella había acabdo desbocando sus sentimientos y besando a James Potter, el primer chico que había habido en su vida, como una posesa.

-Lily, escúchame, porque sólo te lo voy a decir una vez-dijo con brusquedad.-Vete de Hogwarts, cuanto antes. Esto ya no es seguro. Va a haber problemas, Lily, vete.

-Tú estás esquizofrénico, chaval-le espetó la Gryffindor soltándose de él con brusquedad.

-Te lo digo por tu bien, Lily, por favor, vete de Hogwarts en cuanto puedas, o si no tendré que hacer que te vayas.

-¿Pero por qué, pedazo de imbécil?-dijo ella empujándolo por los hombros.

-Sé que no me vas a creer. Pero Voldemort puede entrar en Hogwarts en cualquier momento. Lily. Quiere hacerse con el poder... y yo quiero que estés a salvo.

La pelirroja se echó a reír.

-Snape, cuéntale a otro esa parida. Mientras Dumbledore esté en el colegio nadie se atreverá a entrar. Y tú, si aprecias tu vida, no vuelvas a tocarme... nunca-espetó, antes de salir del lugar.

--------

Caminaba sola, en busca de su víctima, que en realidad no era víctima, si no tentación, y no suya, si no de su hermana. Tenía que decírselo. Era ahora o nunca. Destiny sabía que debería sentir remordimientos, pero no era posible. No cuando su hermana estaba completamente enamorada de Black, y sabía que él acabaría enamorándose de ella, era cuestión de tiempo y muchos polvos.

De repente, se encontró con el protagonista de sus ensamientos, y le dedicó una sonrisa a Sirius, que estaba sentado en un banco de piedra en medio del pasillo, con la cabeza hundida entre las manos, como si estuviese metidando muy cuidadamente qué hacer. Dest torció el gesto. Sirius no tenía que pensar, sólo dejarse hacer por Lyanna.

-Black...

-Taylor-masculló él, desganado.

-¿Has pensado ya en lo qué vas a hacer?-preguntó con una aviesa sonrisa.

-No, todavía no.

Destiny soltó una risita.

-Pues no lo pienes. No quiero que lo pienes-dijo ella empujándolo por el pecho hacia el respaldo del banco, haciendo que se incorporase, y posicionándose en medio de sus piernas, con una mano agarrando firmemente su mandíbula.-Te vas a tirar a mi hermana, o se lo digo a Pettigrew.-los ojos grises de Black dolían.-Mejor dicho.-Su parte Slytherin era despiadada.-Te vas a tirar a mi hermana ahora, o tu amigito se enterará en menos de quince minutos-añadió acercándose a sus labios, usando las armas en cuyo uso Lyanna la había instruído.-¿Ha quedado lo suficientemente claro?-preguntó mirándolo directamente a aquellos ojos grises, que quemaban como estrellas muertas.

Sirius respiró profundamente. Todo estaba perdido. ¿Qué mas daba si lo echaba a perder un poco más? Agarró a Destiny de la muñeca con fuerza, y, sin previo aviso, la besó con violencia, haciendo que le fallasen las piernas, al tiempo que sentía como algo en su interior se iba muriendo.

Se separó de ella y la miró con desprecio, al tiempo que se levantaba.

-Voy a follarme a tu hermana, tanto que no va a sobrevivir a ello-dijo con rabia, con tanta rabia como podía tener un perro negro enfurecido.

Y sin decirle nada más, Sirius se alejó a grandes zancadas por el pasillo. Sintiendo que en su interior, un pedazo de su alma acababa de morirse, y su vida, que jamás volvería a ser la misma, acababa de dar un giro de trescientos ciento ochenta grados.

Destiny se quedó estática, intentando asimilar que Sirius Black, el amor de la vida de su hermana, le acababa de meter al lengua hasta las anginas. Empezó a caminar, con paso vacilante, intentando que no le temblasen las rodillas, de la impresión, y bueno, también del gustazo que da que Sirius Black te coma la boca. Al doblar una esquina, oyó como una musiquilla salía del interior de un aula en desuso, y se apoyó contra la puerta, intentando normalizar el ritmo de sus pulsaciones. Lo que la dejó completamente alucinada, fue el distinguir la voz dulce y suave de Justin Darcy en el interior, cantando.

Entreabrió levemente la puerta, y lo vio, tarareando una pegadiza melodía, mientras sacaba acordes de su guitarra.

Se acercó a él, sin hacer el más mínimo ruído, y se sentó en el suelo, todavía temblorosa, mientras el Hufflepuff continuaba, con los ojos cerrados, tarareando y susurrando palabras de vez en cuando.

-Vaya, no sabía que compusieses-murmuró, sorprendiéndose a si misma de lo débil que sonaba su voz.

El chico abrió los ojos sobresaltados, y se habría sonrojado, de no ser porque vio algo en el rostro de Destiny, algo que no debería estar allí, y se arrodilló delante de ella, preocupado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó dulcemente.-Estás pálida.-añadió.

Destiny se encogió de hombros, y respiró profundamente.

-Justin... no te sientas presionado, pero creo que necesito un abrazo-musitó. Necesitaba un abrazo, y dejar de sentirse tan repentinamente sucia. Acababa de entender que aquel no era el camino. Que no podía obligar a Black a acostarse con su hermana, ni a dejar a su novia, ni a engañarla, no podía chantajearlo. No, porque era peor para ella. Aquel beso de Sirius había sido una promesa. Una promesa de noches de dolor e infelicidad, una promesa de venganza asegurada.

Pero antes de que se diese cuenta, Justin la había envuelto con sus brazos, y había depositado un beso en su pelo.

-Pase lo que pase Destiny, estoy aquí... siempre estaré aquí-susurró en su oído.

Y ambos fueron conscientes de que Destiny se estremeció.

-------

Sirius caminaba, loco, ciego, muerto de dolor, rabia e impotencia. Estaba obligado. Ya había destapado la caja de Pandora besando a Destiny. Ahora sólo quedaba la opción de morir. O al menos, matar su alma, para dejar de sentir el dolor que sabía que sentiría al engañar a Beth, a engañar a la chica que adoraba con todas sus fuerzas.

Sabía que eso la mataría si se enteraba, así que, lo mejor sería que no se enterase, decidió mientras entraba en el baño donde sabía que Lyanna lo estaba esperando.

La agarró de la muñeca con violencia, y la estampó contra la pared, empezando a besarla con una pasión casi cruel, mientras sus manos se cerraban en torno a la menuda cintura de la chica, y las de ella se enredaban en su pelo negro.

Sirius estaba a punto de cruzar una barrera de la que no había marcha atrás. Era un suicidio consciente en el cuerpo de la Taylor. Hacer daño a Beth era hacerse daño a sí mismo. Y aquello haría más daño a su pequeña rubia, más que ninguna otra cosa.

Pese a todo, lo suyo con Lyanna, no podía considerarse relación, ni siquiera sexo. Era violencia en su estado primigéneo. Y él no era un hombre. Era un perro violento y rabioso.

Sirius Black, el Sirius Black que Beth había creado con su dulzura y su cariño, el niño enamorado que todavía vivía en el interior del ligón sin remedió, acababa de morir.

-------

Cuando vio aparecer a Remus de la mano de Erika Sanders, no sintió celos, ni tristeza, ni siquiera dolor. Sophie, simplemente sintió como si una pieza se deslizase en su interior, encajando a la perfección con las demás, y sintió unas irrefrenables ansias de hacerse daño. Ni llorar, ni meterse en cama, ni suicidarse, Sophie simplemente quería hacerse daño, tanto física como emocionalmente; y había una manera idónea, y la manera idónea estaba en la Sala Común.

Entró en el lugar como si de una tormenta se tratase, y lo vio inclinado sobre un libro grueso, de Artimancia, de Runas Antiguas, o de lo que quiera que fuese. Le importó una mierda que tuviese los ojos tan verdes como si mejor amiga, o que el pelo fuese del mismo color rubio, o que se pareciesen tanto. Simplemente tiró el libro al suelo, se sentó ella en su lugar, y sin darle tiempo a Jack a reacciònar, lo estaba besando, con más presión anhelante que experiencia, con más ganas de morirse que de ser suya.

Jack, como buen experto en el tema, había respondido al beso con unos reflejos inmejorables, y sus manos vagaban una por el interior de la camisa de Sophie, acariciándole la espalda, y la otra acariciándole el abdomen, mientras la inclinaba más y más sobre la mesa y empezaba a besar su cuello con una exquisitez propia, solamente de los expertos. La chica cerró los ojos, e intentó apartar su mente de Remus Lupin, simplemente centrándose en sentir.

-JACOB REDFORD, ¿QUE COJONES SE SUPONE QUE HACES?-la voz de Bethany fue un rugido gigantesco, que parecía increíble para un cuerpo como el suyo.

Entonces y sólo entonces, Sophie fue consciente de que el chico la había dejado tendida sobre la mesa, y de que él estaba encima de ella, con la camisa levemente desabrochada, por ella.

-Fue ella...-se defendió el chico.-Llegó y me besó como una loba... ¿Qué preferirías? ¿Que rechazase a una amiga tuya?-dijo con sorna.

Bethany respiró profundamente, tratando de aclarar sus ideas. Estaba preocupada, porque Sirius llevaba una semana bastante rarito, y aun encima, ahora Remus volvia con su ex, y Sophie, despechada intentaba follarse a su hermano.

-¿Sophie?-su voz se había vuelto suave, con una tristeza o decepción incipientes.

-Beth... me quiero morir, vale...-dijo la chica como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.-Sin él, mi vida no vale nada, Beth-musitó la morena, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Jack miró a su hermana interrogante, pero la rubia se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Por fin, Sophie estaba reaccionando de una forma normal. Se acercó para abrazarla, pero Jack llegó antes, y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, dejando que la morena enterrase el rostro en su pecho, y empezase a sollozar. De todas formas, Bethany se acercó, y su hermano la rodeó con el otro brazo, acercándola contra sí.

-Espero que tú nunca llores así por un tío, porque te aseguro que será su fin-dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente.-Y tú, Sophie, cielo, no te preocupes, que cuando necesites un consuelo, aquí me tienes-dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

La morena se incorporó levemente, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, y sonrió, secándoselas con la manga de la túnica.

-Todo va a ir bien-aseguró Beth con una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

Pobrecita rubia... que equivocada estaba...

------------------------------------------------

_Hola a todos!! Espero que haya valido la pena leerme, porque si no, francamente, me cortaré las venas con papel de liar. Que no! Que es broma! xD En serio, espero que os haya gustado, porque no quedé muy convencida, pero... en fin..._

_¿Que pasará con Sirius y Beth ahora que él ha hecho lo que ella más teme, que es que la engañe? ¿Cómo les irá a Lily y James con la organización del concurso? ¿Qué hará Snape para que Lily se vaya de Hogwarts? ¿Cuánto tiempo durarán Erika y Remus esta vez? ¿Lograrán Alice y Frank terminar con sus maldiciones personales? ¿Y Sophie, como sobrellevará el rollo de Remus? ¿Encontrará Destiny la senda del camino correcto? ¿Cómo les iría a Jeyne y Regulus con la compra de los vestidos de boda? Eso, lo que queráis y mucho más, en el próximo capítulo de Locura!!_

_Muchísimas gracias por leerme!!!_

_Besitos con sabor a Merodeador!!_

_Se os kiere!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	9. Unhappy Birthday

Todos son locos, pero el que analiza su locura, es llamado filósofo.

(Ambrose Bierce)

**Disclaimer: **_Sirius mío (ya me gustaría)... Que no. Ninguno de los personajes que podáis reconocer de los libros me pertenece. Los demás, son asesinos en serie nacidos en mi mente. No me lucro escribiendo fics... ya me gustaría... Pero este es un empleo muy mal, por no decir nulamente remunerado._

_Agradeceros a todas los reviews en el capítulo anterior. Este está dedicado a Isilme, por ser mi "subidora" de capis oficial. xD_

_Espero que os guste el capítulo, y que, cuando lo acabéis, pueda conservar la cabeza sobre los hombros._

_APB Productions os trae..._

_--------------------------------------- _

_25 Octubre 1976_

9. Unhappy Brithday

Era como si una sombra negra se hubise cernido sobe el alma de Bethany. Era feliz, pero su felicidad era incompleta, como si, de repente le faltase algo. Y ella sabía qué era lo que le faltaba, lo que no sabía, era por qué. Le faltaba lo que había vivido con Sirius desde su primera cita hasta un par de semanas atrás. El moreno no la tocaba, casi literalmente, como si la considerase demasiado buena para rozarla con las manos. Hacía mucho que no la besaba, y que no la hacía suya. No tenía ni idea del porqué, sólo sabía que Sirius dormía cada día peor, y que, pese a que, todas las noches la abrazaba para dormir (el único contacto físico que mantenían a lo largo del día), se despertaba lo más alejado posible de ella.

Beth no entendía ese cambio de actitud por parte de Sirius, pero suponía que, cuando considerase oportuno contárselo, lo haría. en eso se basaba su relación, en la confianza. Aquella confianza que habían empezado a forjar desde su primera cita.

La chica se sentó en la cama, y se subió la tira del camisón, que le caía por un hombro y se acercó a Sirius, que todavñia dormía, hecho un ovillo, pero con una mano sobre la curva de la espalda de Beth, como si quisiese asegurarse que seguía allí pese al cambio de día. Beth se acercó al moreno y se inclinó sobre él, para depositar un suave beso en su nariz, con lo que él moreno la arrugó de una manera que ella encontró adorable.

-Sirius, mi vida, despierta-musrmuró acariciando sus mejillas con las pestañas.

-Buenos días, Beth-dijo él rodeándole la cintura con un brazo, al tiempo que correspondía con suavidad al beso que la chica le había dado.

-Felicidades, amor-dijo ella con una sonrisa, acariciándole el pelo que le caía sobre los ojos, apartándoselo hacia atrás.

-Gracias, preciosa-murmuró él tomándola de la cintura y sacándosela de encima, antes de empezar a vestirse.

Bethany, sentada en la cama, alzó una ceja, muy, muy lentamente.

-Sirius, ¿estás bien?-preguntó mirándolo, con el pantalón puesto, todavía sin abrochar.

El moreno la miró a los ojos, con aquellos ojos grises que hacían que Beth se estremeciese hasta los cimientos de su alma. Asintió levemente con la cabeza y empezó a abrocharse la camisa.

-Ya...-masculló la rubia empezando a vestirse con violencia.-Mira, cuando te apetezca contármelo, sabes donde estoy-añadió recogiéndose el pelo con brusquedad.

Sirius respiró profundamente. Se sentía horriblemente mezquino por hacerla dudar de todo, pero se sentía asquerosamente culpable por lo que había hecho, y esa parte muerta de su alma no lograba revivir. Sabía que sólo tenía que fuionarse con ella para sentirse mejor, pero no podía hacerle eso. No podía utilizarla, no a ella, a quien adoraba por encima de todo. A quien seguría amando aun en la tumba. A quien había hecho un agravio imperdonable.

-Bethany, cosita, no te enfades, mi niña-dijo rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, con la corbata a medio apretar.-Te quiero, te quise desde que te vi en el tren, y te voy a querer para siempre, mi amor-susurró.-No te preocupes si estoy raro, que, de verdad, te adoro con toda mi alma.-susurró. Y no había mentido. Aun que se hubiese pasado dos semanas y media acostándose con la Taylor de Slytherin, nunca, en ningún momento, había dejado de pensar en Beth, de quererla, de adorarla, de sentirse culpable para con ella.

-Está bien, tontito, no pasa nada. Sólo que... te necesito, amor-susurró en su oído, empezando a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras sus manos se posaban firmemente en sus pectorales.

Sirius necesitaba todo su autocontrol para no derribarla sobre la cama y hacerle el amor con brutalidad. Nadie lo saciaba como ella, nada lo satisfacía más que saber que podía darle a ella un mínimo de placer; pero no se atrevía a tocarla; no, porque ella era demasiado inocente, demasiado pura, demasiado perfecta para que él la mancillase, más todavía tras haberse acostado con Lyanna.

La apartó con suavidad pero con firmeza, y ella le dedicó una mirada dolida, al tiempo que se ruborizaba y clavaba sus ojos verdes en el suelo.

-Sirus... ¿ya no te gusto como antes?-preguntó con un claro disgusto en la voz.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que si! Mi niña, me sigues gustando... te adoro-aseguró él juntando su frente con la de ella.-Es sólo que... Bethy, no estoy en mi mejor momento-explicó con suavidad.-Cuando esté preparado te lo contaré-prometió acariciándole una mejilla.

-Está bien, mi amor-susurró ella, acariciándole el pelo rebelde de la nuca.

-¿Bajamos a desayunar?-preguntó con suavidad, tomándola de la mano.

-Si, cielo, estoy horriblemente hambrienta.

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, saliendo del torreón de las camas.

-------

Remus estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, acompañado de su novia, en cuyo muslo tenía una mano, mientras con la otra, daba buena cuenta de un cuenco de cereales. Erika no sabía muy bien qué le pasaba a su novio para estar tan... así, pero se pasaba el día sobándola, besándola de una forma demasiado... fogosa, que no había utilizado en el verano. En resumen, Remus estaba muy raro.

Lo que Erika no sabía, era que al día siguiente, la luna alcanzaría la plenitud de su ciclo, y que eso afectaba a Remus, que estaba más débil, y el lobo más despierto, mas superficial, más intenso, y, sobre todo, más desatado.

El chico dejó la cuchara, y con bastantes malas maneras, le quitó a su chica el tenedor, con el que estaba troceando un filete de bacon, y la besó. Rodeándole la cintura con una mano y agarrándola por la nuca con la otra. Eri le pasó las manos por los hombros, mientras sentía como Remus le mordía los labios, mientras con la mano que tenía en su cintura la atraía más hacia él.

-Lupin, estamos comiendo-dijo Frank, que intentaba alcanzarle un bollo a Alice desde el otro lado de la mesa.

El castaño se separó de Erika y la miró con una sonrisa lobuna.

Sophie respiró profundamente. A ella no le afectaban aquellas cosas, a ella no le afectaba que Remus volviese a estar con la Sanders. Podía intentar engañar a Beth, a Jack, a Lily, Alice y Jeyne, pero no podía engañarse a sí misma. No se creía capaz de enfrentar al castaño. Ella era una Ravenclaw, más racional que visceral. Era Ravenclaw, con más labia que talante. Era inteligente, no valiente. O al menos, eso había creído hasta ese instante, pero era prima hermana de Hestia, y su prima nunca le habría permitido algo así. Nunca le harbía permitido acobardarse. Jamás.

El lobo notó que la morena estaba detrás de él, antes de que los sentidos de Remus hubiesen percibido a Sophie, e, inevitablemente, estalló, mordió, rugió, aulló a la luna que saldría esa noche, e hizo que el cuerpo de Remus se volviese lentamente, con una media sonrisa, cuando Sophie le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

Ella era la culpable de que se desatase el lobo. Ella era la culpable de que Remus estuviese atado a una chica que no quería. Ella, que le estaba sonriendo, con la dosis justa de altanería para considerarse orgullo. Todo el orgullo que una Ravenclaw pueda tener.

-Hola, Sophie-dijo el chico con toda su dulzura. Era su amiga, pese al lobo, pese a todo.-¿Qué querías?-preguntó luego, mirándola con ternura.

-La verdad, Remus, es que quería cancelar las clases partículares-dijo con una dulce sonrisa.-Te estoy muy agradecida, ya lo sabes. Pero no quiero que lo nuestro sea un impedimento para tus relación con tu novia-dijo mirando a la aludida de soslayo.

-Pero...-balbuceó el chico, mientras su novia cerraba los brazos en torno a él, haciendo que, interiormente, Sophie sintiese deseos de matarla.

-Pero nada, Lupin, no vas a hacerme cambiar de parecer-dijo ella con firmeza pero con suavidad, alejándose de él, sentándose entre Jeyne y Alice. Lily estaba sentada al lado de Potter, ambos, inclinados sobre un pergamino, con las cabezas muy juntas, cuchicheando al oído.

Sophie, con una media sonrisa, fue consciente de cómo Remus se levantaba, de mala manera, y agarraba a su novia con brusquedad del brazo, llevándosela a buen paso por el Gran Comedor, saliendo por la puerta al tiempo que ésta se abría para dejar entrar a un Sirius con cara de no haber dormido demasiado bien, y cuatro minutos después, a una Bethany con cara de estar más preocupada que contenta.

El joven licántropo caminó con su novia de la mano y la apoyó contra la primera pared que se encontró, y se lanzó a su cuello, como un lobo sobre su presa, como un muerto de hambre sobre su comida, como Remus Lupin no lo haría jamás. Como solo Lunático hacía. Remus hablaba de amor, sin embargo, Lunático nunca se paraba a analizar los sentimientos, sólo se centraba en saciarse.

Un rayo de conciencia, de razón, de Remus, cruzó la mente del lobo, y el chico se separó de Erika, que lo miraba, con los ojos entrecerrados, respirando de forma entrecortada.

El chico se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir haciéndole daño a la castaña. No la quería el chico, ni la deseaba el lobo. Y haciéndole daño a ella, simplemente se perdía un poco más a si mismo. Remus sabía que sólo había una forma de saciar y controlar al lobo, cuando llegaba a esa fase de descontrol, y era dándole lo que quería. Y, pese a que el lobo quería a Sophie, Remus se revolvía contra la opción de saciar su hambre con el cuerpo de su mejor amiga. Aun que, de nada servía autoengañarse. Sophie nunca había sido su mejor amiga. Había sido la chica. Siempre. La chica que había despertado al lobo. Su olor era como un cebo, y el lobo quería su carne, por lo que, por consiguiente, Remus quería su alma. Existía una sincronización entre el lobo y Remus, entre el animal y el humano, entre las dos partes de un todo. Los dos querían lo mismo, pero de forma distinta. El lobo quería a Sophie, y sólo a Sophie. Inexplicablemente, no le servía ninguna otra, y, por consiguente, y por mucho que intentase negárselo y autoengañarse, Remus quería a Sophie. Y, de una forma incomprensible, al igual que al lobo, no le servía ninguna otra.

No podía seguir engañando a Erika. Él no era un cabrón sin sentimientos, que jugaba con las chicas, haciéndoles daño. Él no era Sirius.

-Eri... lo siento... pero... no puedo estar contigo.-dijo con tristeza.-No te quiero...

La castaña, inexplicablemente, esbozó una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, Remus. Estás raro. Y sé que esto no funcionaría jamás-dijo con suavidad.

-¿Amigos?-preguntó él con timidez.

-Por supuesto-dijo ella, antes de abrazarlo y salir del pasillo pitando.

-------

Al mismo tiempo, en el Gran Comedor, Bethany acababa de sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor, entre Alice y Sophie, antes de servirse una taza de café negro, mientras evitaba, por todos los medios mirar a Sirius. Sabía que había algo que preocupaba a su novio, y, a parte, tenía una horrenda sensación de pesadez en el estómago, como el presentimiento de que algo horrible estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Pero sin embargo, lo único que ocurrió, fue que James, tras levantar la cabeza del pergamino sobre el que cuchicheaba con Lily, le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

-Felicidades, machote-dijo con una amplia sonrisa.-Eres mayor de edad-añadió antes de soltar una carcajada.

Beth se mordió el labio inferior, clavando la mirada en su taza de café. Sirius acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico. Ahora podría hacer cientos de cosas legalmente, y eso incluía aparecerse con ella en algún lugar lejano. Parpadeó, alejando de ella aquellos pensamientos, y se volvió hacia Sophie, que la miraba interrogante.

-He cancelado las clases con Remus-dijo la morena con suavidad.

-¿Por qué?-inquirió Beth mirándola de hito en hito.

-Porque no quiero estar cerca de él ahora que tiene novia-dijo la morena con simpleza.

-Las novias nunca son para siempre, Sophie-dijo Bethany con semblante inocente.

Sophie soltó una carcajada, al tiempo que Jeyne se levantaba y tiraba de las orejas a su futuro cuñado, también conocido como renegado de los Black, o Sirius, para los amigos.

-Felicidades, cuñadito-dijo al tiempo que le despeinaba el cuidadosamente desordenado pelo negro.-Ya te me haces viejo-añadió con una carcajada.

-Anda, enana, no me hagas a mi despeinarte.-dijo mirando su melena color pomelo y sus ojos color lima.

Jeyne se echó a reír, al tiempo que volvia hacia su sitio, mientras Lily Evans, la chica que teóricamente odiaba a los Merodeadores, levantaba la cabeza del pergamino sobre el que había estado cuchicheando con Potter, y le dedicaba una sonrisa cargada de amabilidad.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Black-dijo con cortesía.

-Gracias, Evans-repuso él bastante sorprendido.

Ella se encogió de hombros, con un movimiento displicente. Aferró el antebrazo de Potter, para que le hiciese caso, y tras un gesto, se pusieron nuevamente a cuchichear y hacer anotaciones en el pergamino. Peter, por su parte, felicitó a su amigo, al tiempo que llegaba el correo, haciendo que una bandada de lechuzas planease sobre la mesa de Gryffindor, dejando caer un paquetito cuadrado delante de Sirius, un sobre y una gran caja de forma inidentificable, también para el moreno, y un rollo de pergamino delante de Don Wood, que desayunaba en frente a Frank y Alice.

El moreno abrió primero el paquete, con una media sonrisa, intuyendo lo que podía ser. Cuando lo tuvo abierto, dejó escapar una carcajada que se semejaba bastante al ladrido de un perro. Beth levantó levmente la cabeza, y se encontró con una llave plateada que oscilaba engarzada en el dedo de Sirius, que leía la carta, mientras una expresión de indescriptible felicidad, se apoderaba de su rostro.

Sin decir nada más, rasgó con violencia el papel del paquete informe, y soltó una carcajada, antes de saltar a por James, abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, sin dejar de reír.

-Potter, Potter, Potter, eres un completo hijo de puta.-dijo riéndose a carcajadas, apretando en el mismo abrazo a James, a la chupa de cuero que acababa de sacar del paquete, y a Peter, que reía sin parar.

-¿Quieres dejar a James en paz, Black?-dijo Lily tirando del chico de gafas, para volver a centrarse en el pergamino.

-Evans, relájate, que no todos los días mis mejores amigos se alían con mi tío favorito para regalarme una Harley. Y aun encima, esta pedazo chupa.-dijo el moreno dedicándole una sonrisa.

Le pelirroja negó con la cabeza. A las motos las carga el diablo...

Bethany se mordió el labio inferior, respirando profundamente, intentando alejar de su mente la imagen de Sirius con el pelo mojado, la chupa de cuero abierta y encima de una moto, con esos ojos grises, que eran tan fríos como una estrella, tan calientes como el hielo y que la desnudaban con una sola caída sobre su cuerpo.

De pronto, sintió los ojos del chico sobre ella, y sintió como, al igual que siempre estaban con más gente, enrojecía por completo. Levantó la vista, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de su novio.

-Todas las chicas guapas que quieran probar mi moto, que avisen-dijo, antes de dedicarle una media sonrisa de complicidad.

-Tal vez debas reservarla para llevar a pasear a tu preciosa princesa-dijo James burlón, mirando a Bethany de soslayo.

La rubia se atragantó con un bocado de cereales, al tiempo que James rompía a reír y Sirius se ponía repentinamente serio.

-Ehh, chicas-las llamó Donnovan Wood.-Un besazo enorme para todas, de parte de Mary-dijo con una seductora sonrisa que hacía brillar sus hechizantes ojos verdes.

-Gracias-murmuró Alice distraída.

Lily asintió con una sonrisa, antes de volver a centrarse en el pergamino. Se quedó repentinamente estática. Levantó la cabeza lentamente y miró a Don, apuñalándolo con la mirada.

-¿Wood... harías el favor de explicarme por qué NUESTRA amiga Mary te envía cartas a TI?-preguntó entrecerrandos sus ojos verdes y alzando la barbilla.

El castaño se echó a reír y luego se toqueteó el pelo de la coronilla, intentando componer su mejor expresión de niño bueno.

-Esto... verás... es que yo... y ella...-esbozó una nueva sonrisa. Soltó una carcajada.-Joder, Evans, confórmate con saber que está en buenas manos-la pelirroja alzó una ceja escéptica.-Vale, a ver... desde Turquía hasta aquí hay mucha distancia, así que, como comprenderás, no podré hacerle daño.

Lily estaba a punto de replicar algo más, cuando James la agarró de la mano, como llevaba ella haciéndole a él todo el desayuno, y la obligó a centrarse en el pergamino, para seguir cuchicheando.

No muy lejos de allí, una chica con una media melena rubia, y grandes y expresivos ojos castaños, acababa de abrir una carta con un sobre en pergamino azul, y un sello de lacre dorado, en el que figuraba una B con dos varitas cruzadas. Beauxbatons. Era la única opción que le quedaba. Amy Bones no podía permanecer en Hogwarts durante más tiempo, básicamente porque estaba enamorada, como una completa imbécil, de Don Wood, y él, al parecer, no era hombre para ella... ni para ella ni para nadie. El Gryffindor huía del compromiso como del demonio, y eso se lo había dejado bien claro en la Lechucería, dos semanas atrás, cuando había salido corriendo, escapando de ella. Y ella lo quería. Había sido el primero, y pese a no haber sido por amor, para ella había sido especial. Y, pese a que él nunca reincidía con sus "presas" con ella había vuelto a caer.

Pero él era un Gryffindor, alma libre y corazón ardiente. Y ella era Haufflepuff, alma cariñosa y corazón amable. No congeniaban, y Amy no quería sufrir. No era lo suficientemente valiente como para quedarse y comprobar cómo él se pasaba la vida cambiando de chica cada diez minutos. No era valiente. No era Gryffindor. Ella no plantaba cara. Huía. Y por eso, había hecho la solicitud del cambio de colegio, de Hogwarts a Beauxbatons, hablándolo con Dumbledore, que, actuando como si supiese de que iba el rollo, le había dejado irse, tragándose la excusa de que quería probar algo más antes de acabar el colegio. O al menos, en apariencia.

Porque Albus Dumbledore sabía todo lo que sucedía en Hogwarts. Lo bueno, lo malo, lo limpio y lo sucio. No intervenía en ello, pero lo sabía. Y lo que quería, por encima de todas las cosas era el bienestar de sus alumnos. Y si, como mejor estaría Amelia Bones, era yéndose, él la dejaría irse, con toda su buena voluntad.

Y por fin, allí estaba, en manos de Amy, la aceptación a su solicitud, firmada por Olympe Maxime, directora del colegio francés. El dominio del idioma no era problema, porque los veranos los pasaban veraneando en la costa norte del país galo, y las amigas... dolería dejar atrás a Lyanna, y por supuesto, no volver a ver a Wood, pero ella no era nadie, y él lo era todo. Al menos para ella.

Partiría aquella misma noche. Tenía que prepararse. Que no despedirse... Porque si, no era Gryffindor, no tendría valor para despedirse.

-------

Estaba sentado en las escaleras del pasillo más oscuro de las mazmorras, el que llevaba por un pasadizo, desde la puerta de la clase de Pociones hasta los almacenes abandonados más antiguos de todo el castillo. Llevaban casi tres semanas allí, escondiéndose sin más motivo que el morbo a lo que se considera prohibido, pese a ser obligado. Todo había empezado tres domingos atrás, al despedirse cuando volvieron al castillo, de su tortura partícular. Había sido dulce, y al mismo tiempo, no lo había sido. Había sido como dos imanes que están destinados a acabar pegados, pese a la fuerza de repulsión que intenten ejercer el uno sobre el otro.

Había sido... suyo, de una forma inconmensurable.

Había sido...

_Acababan de entrar, cansados, en el vestíbulo del castillo, después de haber pateado las tiendas más selectas de todo Londres, muggle y mágico, consiguiendo y comprando cosas que jamás se imaginaron que vestirían. Él todavía anonadado por la falta de costumbre a verla tan natural, y ella un poco impactada por lo que tendría que vestirse. Más que novia, princesa._

_El chico le había rodeado la cintura con un brazo, para darle un beso en la mejilla, a modo de despedida, y se la había quedado mirando a los ojos. Aquellos ojos tan profundos, tan azules, tan oscuros, que le le habían hecho quedarse estático, embobado. Pero había sido ella la que, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, había reaccionado._

_-Regulus, ¿Te importa que te bese?-había preguntado Jeyne, componiendo una sonrisa inocente, y poniéndose de puntillas, con los brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho._

_Él, simplemente había acercado sus labios a los de su prometida, y la había besado con aquella mezcla característica de timidez y anseidad que lo caracterizaba. El resto había venido solo. La lengua del chico se había encontrado con la de Jeyne, y había sido una especie de hecatombre. Sin haberlo meditado demasiado, ella se había abrazado a él, cuando el beso se había vuelto puro fuego, y las manos del moreno, habían volado a sus muslos, haciendo que ella saltase hacia él y enroscase las piernas alrededor de su cintura._

_El resto había sido un camino a ciegas por las mazmorras, hasta dejarla sentada en una mesa de madera del antiguo almacén. Y de allí, no habrían sabido parar, si no fhubiese sido por un reloj lejano que había dado las dos de la madrugada, y los había sorprendido a medio desnudar, entre besos._

_Jeyne se había encontrado con el escote del vestido levemente bajado, y la piel del pecho llena de besos. Regulus, por su parte, había perdido, literalmente, la camisa, y tenía el pecho lleno de marcas moradas, que la chica, como buena Gryffindor, había hecho, cómo no, para marcar su territorio..._

Y desde entonces, siempre que se quedaban solos, o que buscaban a porpósito la soledad, se besaban, con la misma anhelante presión de aquella noche de principios de octubre. Mientras se besaban, no salían palabras de sus labios, sólo suspiros, besos y algún que otro mal disimulado gemido; sobre todo, cuando la lengua de Regulus rodeaba el lunar negro que Jeyne tenía bajo la oreja.

Allí estaba el heredero de los Black, esperando a que su prometida se dignase a aparecer, cuando alguien le tapó los ojos con las manos y pasó la punta de la lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja, logrando que se estremeciese y ahogase un suspiro, antes de llevar las manos a las de Jeyne, que todavía estaban sobre sus ojos, y girarse levemente, con una media sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro.

-Buenos días, Jeyne-dijo con la voz ronca, antes de agarrarla de la cintura y derribarla sobre su regazo.

Ella se quedó allí, con la espalda sobre sus piernas, mirándolo con expresión vulnerable, en la que, poco a poco, muy poco a poco, fue apareciendo una sonrisa pícara.

Regulus enterró los dedos entre su sedoso pelo anaranjado y la miró a aquellos extraños ojos verdosos, mientras se inclinaba poco a poco sobre su rostro, al tiempo que ella se incorporaba ligeramente.

Y fue como siempre que sus labios se encontraban Hiroshima y Nagasaki concentrados en un sólo roce, y, como ya estaban acostumbrados, sus manos se precipitaron, sus cuerpos, sus ansias e instintos.

El chico se levantó, tomando a Jeyne en brazos, y, con ella firmemente asida, se encaminó por el corto pasillo, hasta el almacén abandonado, donde la dejó sobre la mesa de madera, apoyando ambos codos a los dos lados de la chica.

Rozó su nariz con la de ella, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Estaban cerca, tan cerca, que de haber tenido Jeyne una sola peca, se las habría podido contar todas. volvió a rozar su nariz, entrecerrando los ojos, y agachándose un poquito más sobre sus labios, besándolos ahora, con un suave roce, volviendo a sentir toda esa energía que se interconectaba con el roce de sus labios. El chico atrapó suavemente el labio inferior de Jeyne entre los uyos, y succionó ligera, ligerísimamente.

Y fue como si hubiesen destapado la caja de Pandora. Sus labios se precipitaron, seguidos de cerca por sus manos, y Jeyne aferró las solapas de la túnica de Regulus, tirando de él, para que se subiese a la mesa, encima de ella, quedándose luego mirándolo a los ojos, muy, muy quieta. Nunca lo había sentido así, encima de ella, entre sus piernas, pese a estar ambos vestidos. La sensación fue tan intensa, que la dejó sin aliento. Era sentirse dominada y protegida a un tiempo, sentirse inexplicablemente bien. Necesitar sentirlo más cerca.

Se incorporó, muy, muy lentamente, y depositó un beso en sus labios, diferente a todos los que le había dado hasta ese momento. En este, no había intentado meter la lengua, ni morderle, ni saciarse. Simplemente quería dárselo. Como si fuese _necesario_.

La campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases empezó a sonar, y Regulus se sacó de encima de Jeyne, tendiéndole una mano a la chica en el proceso.

Cuando ambos estuvieron de pie y presentables, Jeyne se acercó a una distancia prácticamente inexistente, y acercó sus labios al oído del moreno.

-En recreo, espérame-susurró, al tiempo que con su mano derecha, acariciaba la mejilla izquierda del chico. Se separó levemente de él, y depositó un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios, luego lo miró con una traviesa sonrisa, como desafiándolo a seguirla, y salió del almacén, dejando al pobre Regulus en la tesitura de escoger entre seguirla y hacerle pagar con besos por hacerle perder el control, o seguirla para hacérselo perder a ella.

Finalmente, se encogió de hombros, sacudió la cabeza, y salió de allí, hacia la clase que le tocaba.

-------

Caminaba por el pasillo, haciendo su guardia matinal, como prefecto y delegado de Ravenclaw, cuando escuchó algo que le hizo aguzar el oído y detenerse entre dos estatuas, observando la escena sin posibilidades de ser visto.

A su hermanita no le iba a gustar nada aquello, pero nada, nada. Y bueno, a él tampoco, pero no podía matar a Black sin hacerle ver la verdad a su Bethy, o de lo contraio, su princesa lo odiaría.

Sirius Black, el, según sus fuentes, (bastante fidedignas, ya que se trataba de Sophie, la mejor amiga de Beth) novio de su hermana, estaba apoyado contra la pared del Cuarto Piso, cruzado de brazos y charlando con Lyanna Taylor, la zorra de Slytherin. Charlando no. Discutiendo sería más apropiado decir.

-Lyanna, esto se acabó-decía Sirius, sin mirar a la castaña.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaba ella desafiante. Era bajita, poco más de un metro cincuenta, pero se atrevía a plantarle cara a Sirius, y a quien hiciese falta.

-Porque no te quiero, Lyanna, porque estoy haciéndole daño a mi novia, y estoy cansado de hacerle esto.-dijo él con voz cansada.

-Vamos, Black, si te hubieses cansado, habrías acabado con esto al primer día, o, como mucho, al segundo. Al menos si la quisieses. Pero si llevamos casi tres semanas con esto, no debe ser tan terrible para ti.-dijo ella burlona.

-Taylor, no te atrevas a decir que no quiero a Beth-decía Sirius con voz oscura. A Jack le rechinaron los dientes. Sirius Black se estaba atreviendo a ponerle los cuernos a su pequeña Bethy.

-Vamos, Black, si la quisieses no le habrías puesto los cuernos-decía ella,-O a lo mejor es que tiene tan mal polvo que tienes que buscar algo mejor-añadía, manteniendo el tonillo burlón.

-Mira... Taylor. Si no fuese porque tu hermana me chantajeó de la manera más... Slytherin posible, no me habría acostado contigo. Lo mío contigo fue un polvo, Lyanna, sólo eso. Y quedó en el tren.-decía con dureza.-Pero tuve que elegir, y no quiero hacer daño a mis amigos, ni a mi novia.

Ella se echó a reír. Fue una carcajada cantarina, carente de alegría, era más bien amargura, y luego se plantó las manos en la cintura.

-Es una pena que alguna vez te quisiese -Lyanna miraba a Sirius con tristeza.-Aun que bueno, lo de que no quieres hacerle daño a tu novia, no se nota, al menos, no se notaba cuando me follabas contra la pared del baño-añadía burlona, antes de marcharse del pasillo, más fresca que una lechuga.

Jack intentó respirar, contar hasta diez... hasta cinco... hasta tres... Pero no podía. TENÍA que MATAR a SIRIUS BLACK. Había engañado a su pequeña princesita. La había traicionado, se había burlado de ella... Salió de detrás de las estatuas con la magnificencia de un dios heleno, y avanzó a grandiosas zancadas por el pasillo. Sirius, al verlo llegar, supo que él lo sabía. Tal vez por la expresión homicida de su rostro, por la varita que tenía en la mano y tiró al suelo, o por el puñetazo que le arreó en el estómago, haciendo que se doblase por la mitad de dolor.

Sirius todavía no había caído al suelo, encogido sobre si mismo, cuando Jack ya estaba sobre él, pegándole, con rabia, rozando al odio. Con toda la energía que puede generar un trauma infantil saliendo a flote debido al engaño que ha sufrido una hermana.

-Eres un hijo de puta, Black-mascullaba mientras pegaba puñetazos en su pecho, con todas sus fuerzas, al tiempo que otro se impactaba contra el pómulo del moreno.

Sirius, ni siquiera estaba intentando defenderse, porque sabía que se lo merecía. Porque tal vez Jack pudiese hacerle lo que él necesitaba. Morirse, para dejar de sentirse culpable. Pero no podía. Beth tenía que saberlo. Tenía derecho a enterarse, aun que eso significase partirle el alma en mil pedazos, aun que eso significase matarla de un disgusto, aun que equivaliese a perderla para siempre.

-Para, Redford-dijo con la voz pastosa, debido a la corriente de sangre que manaba de su labio inferior partido.-Si alguien me mata, que sea Beth... es lo justo...-dijo con la voz enronquecida, antes de escupir una flema sanguinolienta.

Jack, sin decir nada, se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo de la túnica, y mirándolo con desprecio, odio y asco.

-Black, yo nunca me comprometo, porque sé que nunca podré serle fiel a ninguna chica-espetó.-Para mí sólo hay una mujer en el mundo, y es la única que jamás me querría-añadió.-Así que, ten en cuenta que pagarás muy caro haber hecho daño a Beth, y, créeme, que aun que le parta el alma en mil pedazos, ella se va a enterar.

Sirius, que se levantó del suelo a duras penas, asintió con la cabeza, antes de dejarse caer contra la pared.

Jack se fue por un lateral del pasillo, y Sirius se dejó caer al suelo, mientras sonaba la campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases. Se quería morir. Se iba a morir. O Bethany lo mataba, o se moriría de dolor al perderla. Era un Black, un jodido Black, que lo único que sabía hacer era herir a la gente, que sólo sabía hacer daño. Que dañaba todo lo que era puro y hermoso, y tenía la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino. Y, justamente la única vez que se había sentido bueno en su vida, la única persona a la que había querido, la única persona que lo había querido de verdad, la única que le había hecho sentirse bueno. Iba a odiarlo, y con razón, para el resto de su vida.

Apretó con la mano derecha la llave de la moto que le había regalado su tío Alphard. Si... siempre podría cometer una locura monumental; pero antes tenía que dejarle a Beth tomar venganza, al menos eso, se lo debía.

-------

Benfrey Binns, profesor de Historia de la Magia en Hogwarts desde tiempos inmemoriables, estaba aburriendo a los alumnos de Séptimo de Ravenclaw y Slytherin con una extensa perorata sobre las Revueltas de los Duendes en el Siglo XVIII. El sopor habitual a se cernía sobre la clase, cuando el profesor fantasma sacó a todos de su apabullante monotonía, con una brusquedad sin precedentes, ayudado por su voz rasposa, como el chirriar de unas uñas contra el encerado.

-Y la semana después de Halloween, tendremos un examen sobre este tema, para hacer una preparación de los EXTASIS de junio.-dijo con su voz, vacía, molesta y carente de emociones

Lyanna pegó un salto en su asiento y se enderezó, ya que, hasta el momento había estado con la barbilla apoyada en la mano, mirando al vacío, sumida en ensoñaciones en las que Sirius Black la quería, sin que Destiny tuviese que intervenir. Sacó su agenda, y anotó la fecha del examen, antes de reparar en un detalle que se le había escapado de forma implícita. Contó una, dos semanas que hacía que debería haberle bajado la regla.

Respiró profundamente. No tenía por que significar nada, pese a que siempre fuese puntual como un jodido reloj. No tenía por qué significar nada el haberse acostado con Edd Bones y Sirius Black sin tomar precauciones mágicas, muggles o de las otras. No significaba nada tener un retraso de dos semanas después de haberse acostado con dos chicos diferentes.

No importaba. Ella no podía estar embarazada, ¿verdad?

Sintió como si una fuerza invisible el aferrase el estómago, se lo retorciese y se lo estrujase. Notó como se quedaba pálida, y empezó a marearse. Se le cortó la respiración y se sintió caer, caer... caía... caía...

El suelo subió, duro y frío, a su encuentro, y ella no fue consciente de nada...

Cuando volvió a recuperar la conciencia, se dio cuenta de que Jack Redford, el tío bueno de Ravenclaw la había sacado de clase, y de que estaba sentada en un baño que le sonaba horriblemente familiar. Era el baño que usaba como picadero.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó un poco aturdida.

El rubio alzó una ceja, muy lentamente, y la miró con asco.

-Te desmayaste-dijo con simpleza.

Lyanna respiró profundamente y parpadeó pesadamente, intentando concentrarse, ordenar el caos de pensamientos que almacenaba en su cerebro, intentando encontrar alguna respuesta a alguna pregunta no formulada. Entonces recordó el porqué de su desmayo, y sintió cómo se le encogía es estómago. No podía estar embarazada. No _podía_.

Se levantó muy despacio de donde Redford la había dejado, sobre la repisa de los lavamanos, y recogió su mochila, que estaba apoyada en el suelo, contra un cubículo de un excusado.

Dio un par de pasos tambaleantes hacia la puerta, pero Jack la aferró del brazo y la estampo contra la pared, con pocos, muy, muy pocos miramientos. Ella alzó la mirada, desafiante, y bastante cabreada. Él era un tío de un metro ochenta y pico, y ella, con dificultad, llegaba al metro cincuenta, pero no se dejaba asustar facilmente. Era una Slytherin, y, aun que mestiza, el orgullo estaba en sus venas.

-¿Se puede saber qué cojones te pasa?-preguntó soltándose de su agarre con brusquedad.

-Pasa, pequeña putita, que te has tirado al novio de mi hermana-dijo agarrándola del cuello y apretándola contra la pared.-Y como me entere de que te vuelves a acercar a algo suyo, te aseguro que no volverás a caminar en tu vida.

Ella alzó una ceja, ni en aquellas circunstancias se amilanaba.

-¿Me vas a follar hasta dejarme sin fuerzas?-preguntó desafiante.

Jack se acercó a su rostro, rozando su nariz con la de Lyanna, al tiempo que su mano bajaba del cuello de la chica, acariciaba uno de sus pechos y descendía hasta su cintura, por donde la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Acercó sus labios al oído de la castaña, al mismo tiempo que pegaba su cuerpo completamente al de ella.

Su voz, fue horrible, amedrentadora y peligrosa.

-No, Taylor, como te vuelvas a acercar a algo de mi hermana... cómo mi hermana vuelva a sufrir por tu culpa, te romperé las piernas, y me aseguraré de que no tenga remedio-añadio antes de perfilarle la oreja con la lengua, notando como Lyanna se estremecía.-Y a parte, pequeña putita, recuerda que tú también tienes una hermana...

Y sin añadir nada más, salió de allí, con la maginifencia de un Apolo, de un tributo a la belleza y a la magnificencia.

Lyanna se dejó caer al suelo, y se abrazó a sus rodillas, enterrando el rostro en las mismas, mientras su melena castaña caía sobre su rostro, respirando con dificultad. No sabía por qué preocuparse antes; si por su posible embarazo o por lo que, seguramente, Redford le haría a su hermana como venganza...

Él no tenía por qué ponerle una mano encima a Dest, y ella necesitaba salir de dudas cuanto antes...

-------

Acababa de sonar la campana que indicaba el inicio del recreo, y James enganchó a Lily del brazo, cuando salía con Alice de la clase, y se la llevó medio arrastras por el pasillo, dejando a la pobre rubia sola con un alucinado Remus y con Peter. Sirius no había aparecido por la clase.

El chico se alejó con Lily hasta que llegaron a un pasadizo que conducía a unas escaleras. Se sentó al lado de la chica y sacó el pergamino, donde tenían anotados todos los procedimientos para organizar la fiesta de Halloween.

-¿Entonces nos quedamos con la opción de las tres rondas?-preguntó él, señalando en el pergamino por encima del hombro de Lily, de modo que ella quedaba atrapada entre su brazo y su torso.

La chica se giró levemente, para mirarlo a la cara, y esbozó una sonrisa, ya que, debido a lo cerca, cerquísima que estaban, le llegaba el olor de James, un olor suave y agradable, prácticamente indescriptible.

-Sería lo mejor, ¿no?-murmuró.-Al fin y al cabo, tenemos que conseguir que quede uno solo, y es más fácil eliminarlos gradualmente que a todos de golpe-susurró con una sonrisa, mirando a James, que se la había quedado mirando altamente embobado.-¿James? ¿Me has escuchado?-preguntó con suavidad.-¿James?

Ella le dio un golpecillo en la mejilla, para sacarlo del ensimismamiento en el que se había sumido. Él esbozó una gamberra sonrisa, haciendo que ella entrecerrase los ojos.

-¿No te cansarás nunca de comportarte como un imbécil?-preguntó con disgusto, cruzándose de brazos.

-No me comporto como un imbécil, Lily. Me quedo embobado mirándote, porque eres preciosa-añadió con voz grave y premeditadamente seductora.

Lily bufó, girándose rápidamente, pegándole con la melena roja en la cara, con el movimiento.

-No sabes tomarte nada en serio, James-replicó molesta, cruzándose de brazos, con disgusto.

-Si sé tomarme las cosas en serio, Lily.-susurró en su oído, mientras sus manos se cerraban en torno a la cintura de la pelirroja.-De hecho, hay cosas que sólo sé tomarme en serio.-añadió, con sus labios casi rozando el oído de la chica.

Lily se estremeció, entre sus brazos y se apartó de él, quedando a unos buenos veinte centímetros.

-No sabes tomarte nada en serio, Potter, porque si supieses no estarías haciendo alarde de masculinidad y testosterona. Si me tomases en serio, intentarías ganarme por otros medios diferentes al del acoso-derribo.-espetó, siendo consciente de cómo sus mejillas enrojecían, entre la furia y la vergüenza.-Si me tomases en serio, Potter, lo demostrarías, y te comportaarías como alguien serio y maduro-añadió, sintiendo como enrojecía más y más.

El moreno la miró fijamente durante unos instantes, y después, se echó a reír a mandíbula batiente, acercándose a ella con suavidad, y poniéndole un mechón rojo, que en su furia se había descolocado, tras la oreja.

-Lily, en serio, a veces eres tan... tan obcecada, y tontita-dijo con dulzura.

Ella alzó una ceja, muy, muy lentamente, intentando apartarse de él, pero se encontró con que tenía una mano de James, grande, cálida y dura, en su espalda.

-Cuando te enfadas, Lily, te pones preciosa, pero absolutamente preciosa. Te brillan los ojos, te pones de un rojo delicioso y tu mirada, homicida, me hace sentir afortunado, porque sé que soy el único al que se la has dedicado.-dijo con burlona cortesía.

La pelirroja se separó de él, furiosa, y James se echó a reír de nuevo, atrapando las manos de la chica, antes de que se alejase lo suficiente, y la atrajo hacia él, mucho, muchísimo, tanto que sus narices se rozaron de repente, al mismo tiempo que las manos de James se apoderaban de las mejillas de Lily, y la miraba, a esa distancia, con intensidad, a los ojos.

-Hazte a la idea, Lily, de que me gustas, me gustas cuando soríes, cuando te enfadas, cuando me gritas, y me gustas también cuando lloras, y, cuando duermes, Lily, sencillamente, me encantas. Me gustas toda, Lily, en todas tus formas, así que, no te atrevas a decir que no te tomo en serio-dijo, sintiendo como el aliento de la chica chocaba con el suyo.

-James...-Lily respiró profundamente, al tiempo que sus dedos se enredaban en el pelo de James.-Si te gusto, demuéstramelo-pidió en voz baja.-Yo no puedo lanzarme a una piscina sin agua... no sé volar, ni con escoba ni sin ella, así que no me pidas que me tire de una torre sin saber si alguien me rescatará.

-Lily, yo nunca te dejaría caer-juró, rozando nuevamente sus narices con suavidad.-Es más...-susurró.-Dame tiempo, Lily, y te enseñaré a volar-añadió, enredando los dedos en su melena roja como la sangre.

-James... yo... tengo miedo...-musitó ella.

-¿De que, Lily?-preguntó separándose de ella un par de centímetros.

-De las cosas que no entiendo. De esto, que es intenso y salvaje, y no puedo, ni sé, evitarlo.-murmuró.-Del impulso de saltar, aun sin saber si alguien me salvará de la muerte al final.

James volvió a rozar su nariz con la de Lily.

-No intentes entenderlo-susurró con la voz ronca.- Nunca te dejaré caer.-prometió.-Simplemente siente-añadió, antes de besarla con suavidad.

Y cuando la pelirroja le pasó los brazos por los hombros, atreyéndolo hacia ella, ambos entendieron que acababan de saltar juntos, y, ahora les correspondía a ellos salvarse mutuamente.

-------

Era la hora de comer, y él, como siempre a aquellas horas, en lugar de dirigirse al Gran Comedor, se dirigía a la Enfermería, donde se alimentaba de cosas mucho más nutritivas que los gisos de los elfos. Se alimentaba de las sonrisas de Diane, que se aburría mortalmente allí adentro. Y de hecho, la morena, sólo sonreía cuando él, o sus amigas, acudían a visitarla, porque, de lo contrario, estaba allí sola, y sólo hablaba con las paredes, con las cortinas y con el resto de camas, vacías.

Edd entró en la enfermería, y saludó a Madame Pomfrey, quien estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a su presencia allí, ya que era una de las pocas maneras que tenía para lograr que Diane Rushmore comiese. Dejando que Edgar Bones o en su defecto, Lily Evans, Bethany Redford, Alice Daniels y Jeyne Darcy fuesen a comer con ella. Y sinceramente, la enfermera prefería que fuese el chico, que era uno solo, con lo que, la alteraba menos y la alegraba incluso más que sus amigas.

Después de que Pomfrey lo examinase de arriba a abajo, y le dedicase una sonrisa, tras el exhaustivo control visual, se acercó a la cama en la que Dy, su Diane, miraba al techo sin ningun otro tipo de pasatiempo, de modo que, Edd le tomó una mano entre las suyas, antes incluso, de que se percatase de su presencia, y Diane giró el cuello (la única parte del cuerpo que tenía móvil) y se volvió hacia él.

-Buenos días, mi niña-dijo Edd sentándose al lado de la cama, mientras con la mano que tenía libre le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Edd-gimoteó Diane con voz lastimera.-Me aburro muchísimo aquí sola todo el santo día...-dijo con voz débil.

-Volveré a verte después de los entrenamientos, ¿vale?-preguntó con suavidad.

-Pero Edd...-Dy compuso un puchero y lo miró a los ojos, y luego miró su mano inerte, ente las del chico.-No es justo...

-¿Qué no es justo, Diane?-preguntó él, poniéndose serio, mirándola a los ojos.

-Que no podamos tener una relación normal...-susurró.-Que por mi culpa te tengas que pasar todo tu tiempo libre encerrado en esta enfermería.

Edd se inclinó sobre ella, y depositó un suave beso en la punta de su nariz.

-Diane, mi niña, a mi no me importa pasarme la vida aquí dentro, siempre que estés tú.-dijo rozando su nariz con el de la chica.-Ni me importaría pasarme la vida sumergido bajo el lago si tu estuvieses allí-añadió antes de depositar un suave beso en sus labios.-Te quiero, ¿vale?-susurró luego.-Así que, hazte a la idea de que siempre voy a estar por aquí, hasta que tú salgas.-prometió.

-¿Y si no salgo nunca?-dijo ella, con desgana.

-Pues entonces estaré siempre por aquí.-aseguró él, con una sonrisa.-Venga, mi niña, anímate un poquito-dijo con dulzura.

-Si yo ya estoy animada-repuso ella, componiendo una sonrisa.-Es solo que me aburro, y me amargo, todas las noches aquí metida-dijo con suavidad.

-Está bien, Dy, te prometo que esta noche vendré a dormir contigo-dijo Edd en voz muy baja, junto a su oído.

-Si te pillan...-murmuró mirándolo a los ojos.

-Diane, las ventajas de tener una novia Gryffindor, son que te empiezas a pasar por el forro las amenazas y los castigos-dijo con una traviesa sonrisa.-Y tú, al precer, empiezas a despuntar un poco como Hufflepuff, porque esa prudencia, mi niña, no te la conocía.

Diane soltó una risita y ladeó la cabeza, de modo que la mano de Edd rozase más su mejilla.

-Edd...-suspiró.- Prométeme algo, por favor.-musitó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo que sea-aseguró él, con dulzura.

-Cuando salga de aquí me llevarás a dar un paseo en escoba por encima del bosque-susurró ella.

-Si quieres, te llevaré a dar un paseo por toda Inglaterra, mi niña, pero te prometo que estaré aquí siempre.-aseguró, acariciándole la mejilla, mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

Edd le dio un suave beso en los labios, al tiempo que un reloj relativamente cercano daba las tres de la tarde.

-Dy, preciosa, tengo que irme-susurró.-Tengo que ir a entrenar... por la noche vendré a dormir contigo, te lo prometo-susurró en su oído.-Te quiero-añadió acariciándole la melena negra, antes de despedirse con una sonrisa y salir de la Enfermería.

Diane se quedó sola, mirando al techo, con una boba sonrisa en el rostro y sintiéndose flotar. Ella, que era pura energía, llevaba allí demasiado tiempo. Casi un mes, y no lo soportaba más, ya que, pese a estar fuera de peligro, era vitalidad enlatada, neceistaba moverse, no estar allí encerrada y tumbada sin poder correr por los pasillos con Jeyne, sin poder volar en escoba, sin poder gritarle a Sirius Black que es un cerdo engreído sobre una escoba, sin putear a Snape por no saber lavarse el pelo, sin hacer nada más que mirar al techo.

Tal vez deseándolo, tal vez concentrándose lograse retirar el hechizo que tenía sobre ella y podría levantarse. Tal vez... Pero para ello necesitaba paciencia, y de eso ella, no tenía.

-------

Se la encontró subiendo hacia la Sala Común con Sophie, y no dudó en interceptarla. Iba a verla llorar, eso lo tenía muy claro, y pese a que sabía que le dolería más incluso a él que de lo que iba a dlerle a ella, Jack no podía permitir que su hermana siguiese ignorando lo que Black le había hecho.

Era tan pequeñita, tan frágil, tan inocente, tan dulce, tan suya. Porque si, Beth era suya. Era su hermana, y la defendería hasta el final. Y mataría a Black por haberle hecho daño, pero antes debería explicárselo. No podía pretender que Beth lo perdonase por matar a su chico sin explicaciones, por eso, cuando llegó junto a ella, la agarró del brazo y la abrazó con fuerza contra su torso. Depositó un beso en el pelo de su hermana, y luego se separó de ella.

Bethany miró a su hermano, extrañada, ya que no era normal que se mostrase tan efusivo con ella, cuando, por lo general se llevaban bastante mal, porque él era demasiado sobreprotector con ella, y a ella esas ñoñerias no le gustaban, o al menos, no de parte de Jack. Pero sin embargo, había algo en su rostro, algo que demostraba que tenían que hablar. Generalmente, Jack era todo sonrisa y ojos verdes brillantes. Pero en aquel momento, sus ojos no brillaban, y su sempiterna sonrisa, al parecer, lo había abandonado.

-Jack, cielo... ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó mirándolo fijamente, muy fijamente a los ojos. Ese era el truco. Eran hermanos, y no se soportaban, pero cuando el uno, o el otro, estaba mal, se entendían hasta los límites de lo imaginable. Porque Beth había sufrido mucho al perder a su madre, pero Jack había sufrido más, porque al haber perdido a su madre, y luego haberse convertido en una réplica rubia de lo que la había matado... deseó morirse; y mucho más al saber que Bethany sufría por su culpa. Y ahora, a ella le tocaba sufrir, pero tenía que decírselo, porque no podía permitir que la engañasen, que se burlasen de ella. La prefería llorando que así, engañada e inocente.

-Beth, Bethy, princesita, tenemos que hablar-dijo con voz grave. Princesita. Así la llamaba desde que eran niños, desde que, en su inocencia infantil, jugaban a los caballeros andantes que rescataban princesas encerradas en castillos. Ella, desde niña, había sido su princesita. Y él había sido para ella, caballero, príncipe y dragón. Siempre cuidándola, protegiéndola y rescatándola, tanto en el colegio muggle, como en Hogwarts, tras recibir la carta. Recordaba Primer Año, cuando ella se había quedado sola en su último año en la escuela primaria muggle de Liverpool. Él se la imaginaba allí, sola, pequeña e indefensa, contra los matones del instituto, con el que compartían patio del recreo, y no podía dormir. El único año de sus vidas que no habían estado juntos. Y Jack siempre cuidando de Beth, incluso en la distancia, con lechuzas diarias. Y ahora, no había podido protegerla, porque nadie podía protegerla de si misma.

-Beth, te espero arriba-susurró Sophie, empezando a subir las escaleras hacia la Sala Común.

Jack quería testigos. Quería que alguien observase el dolor que Sirius le había provocado a su hermana.

-No, Sophie, mejor quédate.-dijo con voz grave, sin apartar los ojos de los de su hermana. Tan idénticos, tan verdes, tan brillantes. No soportaría el instante en que se llenasen de lágrimas. No lo soportaría. No soportaría verla partirse en mil pedazos. Verla rota y llorando.

-Jack... ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó empezando a perder los nervios.-Me estás asustando, Jack.-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos, alzando levemente una ceja del color del sol.

-Black.-fue lo único que dijo el chico.

Los ojos verdes de la chica se entrecerraron levemente.

-¿Qué pasa con Sirius, Jack?-preguntó con calma, todo aparente. Estaba a punto de saltar como un felino gigante. De repente una duda la asaltó con la furia de una tormenta.-¿Que le has hecho?-tono cortante. Jack entendió que iba a ser complicado. Estaba enamorada.

-Le he pegado una paliza tan grande que espero no sobreviva-masculló él, entrecerrando los ojos de la misma forma que su hermana.

Bethany se quedó sin aliento. Jack estaba bromeando. _Tenía_ que estar bromeando.

-¿Por qué?-su voz, más fría que el hielo, quemaba más que una estrella.

La pregunta del millón. Jack respiró profundamente, sabiendo que iba a romper el corazón de su hermana de una forma irreparable. No se atrevía... no _debería_ atreverse, pero se atrevió.

-Lleva tres semanas acostándose con la Taylor de Slytherin-dijo con simpleza. Las palabras justas, mesuradas. Ciertas.

Los ojos de Beth se llenaron de lágrimas. No entendía por qué su hermano la tenía que engañar así para separarla de Sirius. Si bien era cierto, a él, su novio, nunca le había caído especialmente en gracia, por el hecho de ser su novio. No lo meditó demasiado. Simplemente le cruzó la cara con todas sus fuerzas.

-Mientes-siseó con furia.-Sirius nunca, nunca jamás me haría daño.-dijo con desprecio.

Jack agarró la muñeca de su hermana y la retorció con fuerza.

-Bethany, no tengo por qué mentirte.-dijo con furia.

Sophie estaba atónita, con los ojos como platos, mirando a ambos hermanos como en un partido de tenis.

-A ti Sirius nunca te ha caído bien-espetó con la seguridad de quien enuncia una verdad innegable.

-Te equivocas, Bethany. Me empezó a caer mal desde que está contigo, porque sabía que acabaría haciéndote daño-espetó.-Pero si no me crees, ve y pregúntaselo a él-añadió, soltandola.

La duda se clavó en el corazón de la chica con la facilidad de una espada atravesando una manzana. Retrocedió un par de pasos, mientras las lágrimas, de duda y miedo empezaban a salir de sus ojos. Se dio la vuelta, y empezó a correr, tenía que encontrar a Sirius para que desmintiese aquello... Tenía que desmentirlo, o de lo contrario... moriría.

-------

El sol empezaba a ponerse, cuando entró en aquella estancia. Llevaban allí casi tres semanas, reuniéndose todas las tardes, haciendo música.

Destiny había descubierto que Justin tenía muy buena mano para los acordes, para pillar los tonos, y para componer melodías. Sumado a la voz, suave, y dulce, hacían que la chica se quedase embobada escuchándolo, y cuando cantando una canción, la de_ It's Only Rock & Roll_, de sus satánicas majestades, ella empezó a cantar con él, al mismo tono, al mismo ritmo, acompasados como una sola voz, Justin se echó a reír, ya que, por fin, había encontrado a alguien con quien cantar, alguien que entendía la música de la misma forma que él lo hacía. Y desde entonces, habían estado afinando, preparándose para el concurso que Dumbledore había organizado. Tenían que actuar de forma individual, pero ellos cantaban juntos, ensallaban duos, a golpe de guitarra, o con una improvisada batería, robada a los elfos y construída por ellos, a base de ollas y sartenes.

Y allí cantaban, allí reían, y volvían a cantar, desafinaban, afinaban, se iban por los altos, por los bajos y por los medios tonos, Justin ayudaba a Destiny con los deberes. Y aquel día no iba a ser diferente, no tenía por qué ser diferente.

Destiny llegó, con su montón de libros y deberes y los dejó sobre la mesa que había en la pequeña clase abandonada, haciendo que Justin le dedicase una media sonrisa gamberra, que no era, para nada, normal en el tímido y dulce Justin Darcy.

-¿Mucho trabajo?-preguntó un poco burlón.

La chica soltó un bufido, y se sentó, al tiempo que abría el libro de Transformaciones, asignatura que no se le daba demasiado bien.

-Ya sabes, ve haciendo, y cuando me necesites, me llamas, ¿vale?-dijo punteando un par de acordes en la guitarra.

Destiny asintió con la cabeza, mientras sentía como el sonido dulce de la guitarra, acompañando a la voz de Justin, la arrullaba y la mecía, como una corriente agradable bajo la cubierta de un barco.

No entendía que le pasaba. Ella nunca, jamás, antes, se había arrepentido de nada, y menos si sus acciones retribuían algún tipo de recompensa para ella, o alguien de su familia, pero se arrepentía hasta lo indecible de haberle dicho a Sirius que se acostase con su hermana. Porque sabía que había hecho daño al moreno obligándole a escoger entre su novia y sus amigos. Sabía que había hecho daño a Bethany Redford, que, pese a no ser su amiga, era su compañera de casa, y siempre había sido amable con ella. Y, por encima de todo, había hecho daño a Lyanna, porque la había usado como a un objeto que se debe utilizar para no perder algo... Y si, también se había hecho daño a si misma. Pero el poder enceguece a la gente, y cuando se tiene demasiado, uno, se obceca por usarlo. Y ella había tenido poder sobre Sirius Black, y en su ceguera por usarlo, se había acabado perdiendo a si misma. Ella no era así. Ella no chantajeaba a nadie... pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y pese a todo, pese a asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, le costaba aprender a vivir con ello. Porque ser consciente de que le había jodido la vida a dos personas, si no a más, le hacía sentirse sucia, horriblemente sucia.

-Justin...-musitó, con voz vacilante.

-Dime, Destiny-susurró él, sin alzar la voz, al ritmo de la música.-¿Problemas con Transformaciones?-preguntó luego, dejando la guitarra a un lado.

Destiny se sintió como su hubiese profanado alguna reliquia, cuando la música dejó de tocar.

-No, Justin, en realidad son problemas conmigo misma... tonterías...-dijo en voz baja. Sabía que a él se lo podría contar, y ella necesitaba contárselo a alguien. Pero tenía miedo. Miedo a que la considerase un monstruo, miedo a que la dejase de lado...

-Sabes que puedes contármelo.-dijo él.-Sea lo que sea.

Ella respiró profundamente.

-¿Alguna vez has hecho algo que te hiciese asquearte de ti mismo?-preguntó, franca y directa, mirándolo a los ojos.

-No, nunca, Dest... ¿Que has hecho?-preguntó acercándose a ella, tomándole las manos entre las suyas.

-Yo... me enteré de algo, que en teoría, no debería saber, y... me aproveché de lo que sabía...

-Si lo aprovechas para bien...-susurró él.

-La cuestión, Justin, es que chantajeé a un chico, para que se acostase con mi hermana... y tenía novia, Justin... le hice elegir entre su novia y uno de sus mejores amigos...-Destiny desvió la mirada.

El rubio le acarició el pelo con suavidad, antes de atraerla hacia él y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, envolviéndola en un abrazo de oso.

-Y... joder, Justin, yo nunca he estado enamorada, vale. Pero supongo que al pobre chico le ha tenido que doler en el alma engañar a su novia así...-enterró el rostro en el pecho del chico, y entonces, su voz sonó ahogada.-Porque me imagino que me lo llegan a hacer a mi... y me habría muerto, porque no podría elegir...

Justin se separó levemente de ella.

-¿No decías que nunca te habías enamorado?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, no sé si estoy enamorada-dijo con una leve sonrisa.-Sólo sé que me gusta un chico...

El chico soltó una ristia entre dientes.

-¿Y quien, si puede saberse?-preguntó alzando una ceja, divertido.

Destiny abrió los ojos como platos. Nunca confesaría información sobre ella, y ESA información MENOS que ninguna, y en especial a ÉL. Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar cuando el chico que te gusta te quiere chantajear con ello. Y ella, prefería no descubrirlo.

-Creía que los cotillas éramos los Ravenclaw, con nuestra ansia de saber, no creí que los Hufflepuff, con lo discretos que sois, fueseis unos cotillas.-espetó fingiendo indignación.

Justin se echó a reír.

-Bueno, si tenemos en cuenta que mi padre fue a Ravenclaw, tal vez me lo quieras contar.-dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Antes salto de la Torre de Astronomía, que compartir información confidencial-dijo con una risita.

-¿Está segura?-dijo él, intentando sonar vanamente amenazador.

-Completamente.-dijo ella, altanera.

-Sintiéndolo mucho, Dest, tú lo has querido.-dijo con fingido pesar, agarrándola por los costados, tumbándola en el suelo, y empezando a hacerle cosquillas.

-No confesaré-dijo ella entre risas.-¡AY! ¡PARA!-estalló en carcajadas, sin poder apartar los ojos de los de Justin.

-¿Te he hecho daño?-preguntó él alarmado, levantándose y dándose cuenta de cómo habían estado hasta ese momento; él, practicamente tirado sobre ella.

Destiny se impulsó en el suelo y saltó a por él. Empezó a hacerle cosquillas ella a él, mientras ambos caía, ahora, ella encima de él, haciendo que se carcajease sin parar.

-Eso no ha sido elegante...-dijo entre risas.

-Bueno, si tenemos en cuenta que mi padre fue a Slytherin, tal vez me lo vayas a perdonar-replicó ella burlona.

Justin se echó a reír, y rodó por el suelo, haciendo que Destiny quedase bajo él. Luego, ella se impulsó, y rodaron un poco más, por el suelo, forcejeando, riéndose y haciéndose cosquillas mutuamente. Hicieron caer la improvisada batería, y los deberes de Transformaciones quedaron olvidados, en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, en la que ninguno de los dos se quería rendir.

-------

Se lo encontró en el Séptimo Piso, cerca del torreón de las camas. Caminaba lentamente, como si se hubiese lastimado en la pierna. Lo vio de espaldas, y mal, porque las lágrimas le empañaban la mirada, pero en cuanto llegó a su lado, se aferró a él y lo abrazó.

A lo único que acertó el moreno, fue a rodearle la cintura con el único brazo ileso que tenía, y a estrecharla con fuerza contra él. Aun en aquellos instantes, en los que ya la había perdido, se negaba a dejarla ir, la quería, la necesitaba. No sabría seguir adelante sin su inocencia, sin su cariño, sin su dulzura, su amor...

Ella se separó de él, y Sirius vio sus ojos, verdes, preciosos, llenos de lágrimas. Se las secó con suavidad, con cuidado de no tocarla más de lo debido. No quería ensuciarla, no quería hacerle más daño del necesario.

Lo miró alarmada, y lo agarró de la barbilla con cuidado, ya que tenía los pómulos llenos de moratones.

-Sirius... por Merlín y Morgana...¿Estás bien?-preguntó con dulzura, con suavidad, acariciándole un moratón especialmente oscuro que tenía en el pómulo, con dedos temblorosos.

-Si, Beth, si...-dijo él, con la voz ronca, llena de un dolor que no se podía expresar con palabras.

-Sirius, mi amor... tienes que perdonar a mi hermano... por favor... perdónale. Él no... es que piensa que te has acostado con Lyanna Taylor, y ha perdido los papeles.-susurró, poniéndose de puntillas y besándole un moratón que tenía en la mandíbula.-Perdónale, por favor... yo... yo ya le eché la bronca, porque no... no tenía derecho a pegarte por una suposición tan estúpida.-dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Los ojos grises del moreno rehuyeron los suyos, con más dolor del que se podría escribir en toda una vida. No tenía valor para decirselo, pese a estar en Gryffindor. El valor lo había abandonado. Había sido sustituido por su sangre de Slytherin, su sangre de Black, de cobarde, de eterna causa de dolor.

-Porque esa suposición es estúpida, ¿verdad?-preguntó ella, con un leve regusto desconfiado en la voz.

Las manos de Sirius se hicieron dueñas de sus mejillas, y no le contestó, sencillamente la miró a los ojos, con tanta intensidad que creyó que saltarían chispas. Pero la punzada de la duda desgajó el alma de Beth en mil pedazos. Si fuese mentira, Sirius lo habría dicho ya.

Sintió como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, y le impidieron ver a Sirius. Le impidieron ver los ojos grises que la habían quemado de deseo cada noche. Si Sirius la había engañado, si existía la más mínima posibilidad de que lo hubiese hecho, ella, preferiría estar muerta.

-Sirius.-su voz era el dolor más intenso jamás escuchado.-¿Te has acostado con Lyanna Taylor?-preguntó, secándose las lágrimas, para poder mirarlo a los ojos. De nada sirvió. Fueron sustituídas por otras, casi al instante.

Cuando él habló, fue como si el aire se hubiese escapado de sus pulmones para fusionarse con la nada.

-Si.-fue una sola palabra, que acababa de significar la muerte para Beth.

Sintió un boquete en medio del pecho, un agujero hecho por el cañonazo de la infidelidad. Las piernas dejaron de sostenerla, y cayó, de rodillas, ante él, rota por dentro, como si le hubiesen arrancado el alma a zarpazos.

Intentó controlar los sollozos, controlar el llanto, las lágrimas, el dolor, pero todo la desbordó.

Sirius se dejó caer delante de ella, para mirarla nuevamente a aquellos ojos verdes que lo acabarían matando.

-Beth...

-¿Por qué?-ella no veía, a causa de las lágrimas.

-Me obligó... su hermana me chantajeó... me amenazó con contarle a Peter lo nuestro... y no... no pude...-susurró, tomando una mano entre las suyas.-Perdóname, mi vida, por favor... por favor, mi amor, te juro que no lo volveré a hacer-susurró.

Ella se soltó con brusquedad.

-Sirius... mi madre siempre perdonaba a mi padre, y acabó muerta... muerta de dolor. Preferiría que me hubieses dejado...-dijo con un sollozo.

-Beth, por favor, dame una oportunidad... por favor, mi amor... te juro que no lo haré nunca más... mi vida... no sabré vivir sin ti...-la tomó por las mejillas, y pudo contar las miles de lágrimas que estaba derramando.

-Sirius... ¿no lo entiendes? Ahora, me das asco-dijo apartándose de él, con un sollozo.-Y mientras me des asco, no quiero estar cerca de ti-añadió levantándose con dificultad.

El moreno sintió que caía en un pozo del que jamás lograría salir. Sintió como miles de partes de su alma, se morían al instante. Se aferró a su falda, y se puso de rodillas, mirándola a los ojos.

-Beth, por favor, no puedes matarme así...-dijo suplicante.-No sabré vivir sin tí... por favor... no me dejes.

La chica respiró profundamente.Luego lo miró con desprecio, secándose las lágrimas.

-Pues si no sabes vivir sin mi, Sirius Black, mejor, no vivas.-espetó, antes de soltarse de él, y alejarse por el pasillo, hacia un lugar en el que morir.

--------------------------------

_Hola!!! Antes de nada, pedíros perdón por el final de capítulo tan melodramático que me monté. Pero lo hecho hecho está, y es tiempo de aprender de nuestros errores, ¿o no?_

_¿Qué pasará ahora con Beth y Sirius? ¿Sobrevivirán al daño que se han hecho? ¿Y Lyanna, estará embarazada? ¿Si es así, cómo lo afrontará? ¿Y Jack, a cuantas personas más les hará daño para vengar a su hermanita? Por cierto... Si leéis muy bien el capi, podréis decirme... ¿De quien está enamorado Jack? ¿Que pasará entre Remus y Sophie, ahora que él asumió que _tiene _que estar con ella? ¿Cómo les habrá dado a Jeyne y Regulus por desmelenarse tanto? ¿Cómo les irá a Lily y James en su vuelo de la mano sin paracaídas? ¿Cómo les irá a Edd y a Diane, ahora que ella quiere salir de allí a toda costa? ¿Cómo se tomarán Erika, Destiny y Lyanna la marcha de Amy sin avisar? ¿Qué hay entre Don y Mary? ¿Conseguirá Justin saber quién le gusta a Destiny? ¿Qué pasará en el concurso? _

_La verdad, no voy a prometer nada, sólo dije que este caítulo ardería, y, de momento, ardió. Y prometo que el siguiente, también viene calentito, así que... no os lo perdáis!!_

_Todo lo que queráis, respuesta a mis preguntas, pregutnas para que yo conteste, y todo lo que os apetezca en un sustancioso review!!_

_Muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias por leerme!!!_

_Beshitos con sabor a Merodeador!!! Se os kiere!!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	10. A song for you

Es loco amar, salvo que se ame con locura

**Disclaimer:**_Solo los personajes que no podáis reconocer me pertenecen, los demás, son de Rowling, y no, no soy ella._

_Muchísimas gracias a Zory, By.me, Alba Diggory-Black, kaori-Potter, chukii, lira21, Sonia, Emma Bovary, bonny, Lidia y Clara Black por los reviews en el capítulo anterior._

_Ahora, de verdad, pediros disculpas, porque este capítulo debería estar subido desde el 31 de Octubre, ero, por motivos ajenos a mi, no pude subirlo. Se me borró lo que llevaba escrito, que era casi el 50 x 100 del capítulo, luego los exámenes y formatear el ordenador… espero que me sepáis perdonar. Como compensación, os traigo un capítulo más largo. Mucho más largo de lo que estáis acostumbradas._

_Además, tengo que haceros una recomendación musical, para que escuchéis con este capítulo. __Don't Cha (Pussycat Dolls), Angel (Robbie Williams), Where were you last nigh (Nightwish), I'd Do Anything (Simple plan), When the stars go blue (The Corrs & Bono, U2), girlfriend (Avril Lavigne), I don't wanna miss a thing (Aerosmith), Aprendiz (Malú), Moriré (Iguana Tango) y Que más dá (Efecto Mariposa)_

_Bueno… tras esto, esperar que os guste…_

_APB Producions se enorgullece (más que nunca) de presentaros un capítulo parido con sudor y sangre!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_31 Octubre 1976_

10. A song for you

Había sido la primera, la primera vez que, cuando se transformaban en animagos, Sirius se entregaba a la luna. Había sido algo salvaje, algo casi cruel. Pero al haber tenido el corazón roto, ardiendo en llamas hasta acabar por consumirse, había logrado convertir su cuerpo en pero y su mente en animal, de una forma que tan solo Lunático lograba conseguir. Se había entregado a la luna. Sin reservas.

Había buscado su autodestrucción, haciendo algo que ningún animal se había atrevido nunca a hacer. Había atacado a Lunático, atacado a un licántropo, como, si de alguna forma, intentase autodestruirse. Sin embargo, el lobo no le había hecho daño. Tal vez un instinto más fuerte que el ansia de sangre le decía que Sirius era su amigo, casi su hermano. Tal vez lo eran realmente. O tal vez el licántropo entendió que el perro buscaba su autodestrucción, y una venenosa crueldad del lobo le impidió dársela.

El resultado de aquella noche, había sido, que Remus había acabado con una nueva marca de dentelladas en un costado, que, por primera vez, no eran suyos. Y Sirius… De no haber sido por el hechizo de precaución que habían aprendido en la biblioteca, cuando aprendieron a convertirse en animagos, no habrían podido recuperarlo.

Todos los magos llevan dentro un animal. Y sólo los animagos se esfuerzan por encontrarlo. Y de ellos, solo los que, en medio del dolor, la rabia o la agonía, se entregan a la otra parte de su esencia, pueden quedarse en su forma salvaje y animal para siempre.

Y eso fue lo que le pasó a Sirius. Se entregó a su instinto, a su animal interior, para olvidar lo que había hecho, para olvidar lo que le había hecho a Beth, y de alguna forma, buscar en la luna, una forma de perdón. De modo que hicieron falta los poderes combinados de Remus, Peter y James para convertir al perro negro en un adolescente encogido y cubierto de barro.

Con el paso del tiempo, la situación no había mejorado en absoluto. De hecho, cada día, parecía ir a peor. Y eso, Remus, lo notaba. Porque sus amigos eran su manada, y cuando un miembro de la manada está débil, el lobo jefe no duerme, y no lo hará hasta que vuelva a recuperarse. Y Sirius está mal, y es un miembro primordial de la manada.

Llegaba todos los días, pasadas las tres de la madrugada, apestando a alcohol barato. Se metía en cama, y lloraba hasta caer dormido. Tanto Remus como James fingían que no se daban cuenta, y Peter, realmente, no se daba cuenta de nada. Y era mejor, puesto que si el más pequeño de los cuatro se enteraba de lo de Sirius y Beth, sería el final de la manada. De todas formas, si Peter o Beth no mataban a Sirius, lo acabaría haciendo su hígado cirrótico.

Y aquella mañana, la situación no era diferente. Remus se levantó de la cama, y cruzó la habitación de puntillas, para llegar a la cama de Sirius y colarse entre las cortinas del dosel, para encontrarse a James, sentado en un rincón, mirando a Sirius preocupado.

Fue una sola mirada la que intercambiaron. Una mirada con la que se entendieron.

-¿Qué tal está?-preguntó Remus con voz queda.

-Mal.-replicó James con un susurro.-Anoche… anoche me dijo que prefería morirse a vivir sin ella, Remus… ¿En que hemos fallado¿Qué consejo no le dimos…?

-No era un consejo, James, era hacerle ver que no puede sobrevivir a los problemas solo. Nos tiene aquí, y nos necesita, aun que ni él se de cuenta.

Otra cosa que había cambiado. No habían vuelto a dormir juntos desde Tercer Año, ya que tras el descubrimiento de su licantropía, se amontonaban en una cama para dormir, y hacerle notar a Remus que no estaba solo. Él no había estado solo, y ahora le correspondía hacer a él lo que Sirius le había hecho. Apoyarlo siempre. Pese a que habían empezado a considerar mariconadas el asunto de dormir juntos, y por eso, ahogaban la rabia, el miedo y la frustración con la almohada, en lugar de compartirlo con su manada.

El moreno que dormía, se revolvió levemente, antes de despertarse. Su aspecto no era el que había sido en alguna ocasión. Del guapísimo casanova solo quedaban ojeras marcadas, pelo despeinado, barba de tres días y ojos enrojecidos.

-¿Qué cojones hacéis aquí?-la voz áspera debido al alcohol barato y a no dormir. Otra cosa que había cambiado… el carácter.

-Nos estábamos pajeando de ti, Canuto, ya sabes… nos pones cachondos.-replicó James con sorna.

-Que te folle un pez, Cornamenta-le espetó el chico de ojos grises enrojecidos.

-Confío en que lo haga Lily-repuso el chico de gafas con una sonrisa gamberra.

Remus negó con la cabeza, disgustado, mirando a Sirius, que se quedó repentinamente pensativo.

-Cornamenta, quiero hacer algo…-susurró de repente.

-¿Morirte?-espetó James con dureza, parpadeando, sin embargo, inocentemente.

Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada, al tiempo que su rostro se iluminaba con lo más parecido a una sonrisa que había esbozado en una semana.

-No James. Voy a recuperar a Bethany cueste lo que cueste, así que, me vas a dejar participar en ese rollo que te traes con Evans…

-Vale, Sirius… tú participas en el concurso, pero las canciones te las elijo yo-dijo James con una triunfante sonrisa.

-Ah, no, Cornamenta, de eso nada, que tú estás muy gilipollas con tu pelirroja y me pondrás a cantar ñoñerías-dijo Sirius levantándose.-Las canciones las elijo yo, que por lo menos no estoy tan gilipollas en el tema del amor.

Remus y James intercambiaron una mirada. Sirius estaba _más_ gilipollas en el tema del amor. Pero no les correspondía a ellos escarbar en la herida. Lo único que podían hacer era intentar evitar que Peter se enterara, o la Tercera Guerra Mundial estallaría en su cuarto.

Al menos, Sirius volvía a tener una meta, un motivo por el que vivir, y lo haría. Lucharía, recuperaría a Beth, o moriría. Porque Sirius Black no conocía la derrota en su vida. Sirius Black no se rendía. Y no lo haría jamás.

-------

Como un cristal roto a pedradas, como un papel quemado hasta ser reducido a cenizas, como un corazón apuñalado hasta que se detuviese. Así se sentía Beth. Rota, dolida, maltrecha, usada, si. Pero sobre todo… engañada. Había querido a Sirius. Con toda su alma. Y… para qué engañarse. Todavía lo quería. Con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero no podía estar con él. No cuando la había traicionado, engañado, mentido…

Sorprendentemente, ella, tras la rabia y el dolor iniciales, se lo había tomado bastante bien. De hecho, se había sorprendido a sí misma, intentando tirar hacia delante en lugar de dejarse vencer, caer, aplastar, por la situación.

Sus amigas se lo habían tomado bastante peor. Sobre todo las Gryffindor, porque, tras haberles prometido que no tendría nada con Sirius, habían tenido una relación en secreto, y él la había engañado, así que, cuatro personas que no entendían la falta de lealtad, se lo habían tomado como una ofensa casi física hacia ellas, y manifestaban tendencias homicidas hacia Sirius.

Y ella no quería que le hiciesen daño, ni quería olvidarlo. Quería pensar que con el tiempo, la herida del pecho dejaría de doler, y podría volver a respirar.

Otra cosa de la que se había percatado, era de que Sophie y Jack estaban más cerca el uno del otro, como si una amistad se hubiese forjado entre ambos a raíz de cuidar de ella y quedarse dormidos los dos en su cama, acariciándole el pelo mientras no dejaba de llorar. Eso habían sido las dos primeras noches. Después había fingido estar bien, y dormía con un hechizo insonorizante en las cortinas, llorando a gusto y pegándole puñetazos a la almohada, ahogándose en su propio dolor.

Pero ella no moriría. Ella iba a vivir, porque ella no era su madre, que había muerto de amor. Ella era fuerte, era inteligente, y su sabiduría le bastaba para sobrevivir a lo que fuese. Y no moriría. Por Sirius no.

Llegó a la Sala Común, componiendo su mejor sonrisa, y se encontró con que su hermano y Sophie ya la estaban esperando para bajar a desayunar.

-Buenos días.-dijo con dulzura.

-Buenos dias, princesita.-dijo Jack.-¿Qué tal has dormido?-preguntó acariciándole el pelo.

La pregunta implícita, era si había llorado por él.

-Bien.-mintió. Había llorado. Como siempre.

-¿Bajamos a desayunar?-preguntó Sophie animada.

Bethany asintió, fingiendo un entusiasmo que distaba mucho de sentir.

El camino hacia el Gran Comedor fue silencioso, y, de hecho, Sophie fue la única que habló un mínimo, para comentar que hacía frío. Una vez allí, en lugar de ir a sentarse en la mesa de Ravenclaw, como era costumbre, se fueron a sentar a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Jeyne y Alice hicieron un hueco a Beth y Sophie.

Sirius levantó la cabeza, como si de una forma sobrehumana hubiese notado la presencia de Beth. Y sus ojos se encontraron, con la intensidad de dos almas que sufren de la misma forma, de dos personas que se aman y se entienden. Verde con gris, conectados. De pronto, se sintieron desnudos.

Beth desvió la mirada cuando Jeyne le tiró del brazo, y a la rubia la invadió un latigazo de dolor al dejar de mirar los ojos grises del amor de su vida. En ellos había visto la derrota a la que el moreno estaba siendo sometido, el sufrimiento, y la mimetización del sufrimiento de ambos, siendo un sufrimiento único, partido en dos. Porque ellos eran una única persona, partida en dos.

-Bethany, deja de atormentarte por gilipollas que no merecen ni la sangre que corre por sus venas-masculló la chica, fulminando a su futuro cuñado con sus ojos, que aquel día eran color cielo.

-Si yo no sufro.-replicó ella desafiante. El carácter de Bethany había cambiado. Antes era luz, dulzura y cariño. Ahora, generalmente estaba a la defensiva, como un gato con las uñas desenfundadas, y saltaba a la mínima.

-Si, Beth, lo que tu digas-replicó Jeyne.

-Beth, cielo, si quieres demostrarnos que ya lo olvidaste… participa en el concurso de Lily.-dijo Alice con dulzura, pero con un brillo desafiante, característico de los Gryffindor, en la mirada.

Bethany alzó la ceja derecha, dorada, muy, muy lentamente. Era una Ravenclaw. Razonaba. Pero tenía demasiada sangre de Gryffindor corriendo por sus venas; había demasiado de Sirius en su interior. Más de lo que ella misma se imaginaba.

-Lo haré.-sentenció.

…

Remus estaba sentado al lado de Sirius, y sus ojos se achicaron en finas rendijas cuando Sophie, SU Sophie, la Sophie de Lunático entró en el Gran Comedor, con Bethany, que cada día parecía más rota, y la luz que antes irradiaba parecía apagada, y con Jack, el hermano de su amiga.

No entendía por qué el lobo gruñía al verlo, ni por qué a él su presencia se le hacía difícilmente soportable, pero el caso era que cada vez que el rubio rodeaba la cintura de Sophie con el brazo, o le daba un beso en la mejilla, Remus, el adorable, dulce y pacífico Remus Lupin sentía instintos de arrancarle la cabeza.

Se percató, en los tres segundos que pudo apartar la mirada y los pensamientos de Sophie, que Sirius y Beth se miraban, y alguien con un instinto como el suyo, alguien que ve más allá de lo físico, lo animal, vio como, en aquella mirada, ambos sufrían, y al mismo tiempo, se querían, de una forma, que casi daba miedo.

Se volvió hacia su amigo, que acababa de fijar la mirada en el cuenco vacío que tenía ante él. Le dio una palmada en la espalda, haciendo que el moreno lo mirase, con los ojos grises extrañamente acuosos, y le dedicó una media sonrisa, tranquilizadora.

Se levantó y caminó hacia donde Beth estaba sentada, y se hizo un hueco entre Jeyne y Beth, antes de volverse hacia la rubia, con una sonrisa y mirarla a los ojos. Intentó olvidar, ignorar, no sentir, la cercanía de Sophie, pese a que el olfato le gritase que estaba allí.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó a Beth.

Ella, lentamente, esbozó una media sonrisa, cargada de dolor, eso pudo notarlo, y luego lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Se sentía extrañamente confortada porque Remus, uno de los mejores amigos de Sirius, estuviese allí, abrazándola. Sintió como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, y las contuvo, parpadeando con fuerza.

Luego, se separó de Remus y lo miró a los ojos, con las manos enlazadas a las del chico. Siempre se habían llevado muy bien, desde el principio de los tiempos…

-Supongo que no tiene ningún sentido decirte que estoy bien, cuando deberías saber de sobra que es mentira…-dijo con suavidad.

-Claro que no tiene sentido, nena, pero ya sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites…

Beth dudó un segundo y medio, mirándolo a los ojos con intensidad. Luego miró al suelo, respiró profundamente y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Remus, por favor… ¿harías algo por mí?-preguntó con voz dubitativa.

-Claro, nena, lo que sea-aseguró él con firmeza.

-Cuida de Sirius, por favor-pidió con un hilo de voz, mirándolo a los ojos, con intensidad, casi con desesperación.-Ya que yo no puedo…

Remus respiró profundamente. Beth olía a coco. Era dulce, y estaba enamorada.

-No te voy a engañar, Beth, pero tampoco quiero que te sientas peor… es solo que… él está mal… muy mal-susurró.

Ella cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente. Se alegraba de que Remus fuese así. Directo. Bethany prefería la verdad, sin paños calientes, a que la engañasen inútilmente.

-Remus… yo… créeme, que no quiero que sufra, porque lo quiero, y mucho, pero… no puedo perdonarlo…

-Acabarás haciéndolo, Beth, lo sé. Eres demasiado buena como para guardar rencor a nadie, pequeña.

-Remus… esa Beth murió. Ahora sé lo que es pasarlo mal, y hazme caso, porque nunca más volveré a pasarlo mal por un chico… jamás…

-Bethany… Sirius nunca más te hará daño… Sé que necesitas tiempo, pero…

-Pero nada Remus, eres un cielo… y te preocupas por los demás de una forma que casi da miedo, cielo, pero… es imposible-susurró Bethany, intentando sonar más decidida de lo que realmente estaba. Porque sabía que si Sirius volvía, como antes, a insistir, a intentar volver a ganarse su cariño, ella caería. Pese a que lo único que Beth deseaba en aquel momento, era acabar con su vida. Quería seguir adelante, pero lo único que veía delante de ella, era un precipicio oscuro, que la incitaba a saltar.

-Bueno, vale… me voy con él… y te prometo que no dejaré que le pase nada malo-aseguró, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y marcharse hacia donde Sirius estaba sentado.

Beth estaba mal, Remus lo sabía, lo notaba. Se volvió hacia Sirius, que lo miraba interrogante, intentando ignorar la sensación de vacío en el estómago, que le producía el hecho de que Sophie no le dirigiese la palabra.

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó el moreno con la voz enronquecida.

-Rota, Sirius… pero es fuerte. Más fuerte de lo que nosotros pensamos… y te quiere, más de lo que ella misma entiende…

-No merezco que me quiera…-dijo Sirius, tan, tan bajito, que si no fuese porque Remus era un licántropo, y por ello tenía el oído más desarrollado que el resto de los humanos, no lo habría oído.

-No, no te lo mereces-replicó Remus, secamente.-Pero es algo que ni tu ni ella podéis evitar.

Sirius suspiró.

-Lunático, gracias, tío… -susurró Sirius poniéndose de pie.-Me voy a cambiar, para la mariconada de concurso esa…

Todo, mariconadas incluidas, por recuperar a su niña.

-------

Caminaba en silencio, sintiendo que no debería estar allí, pese a que no hubiese una sola norma que estipulase que su presencia allí estaba prohibida.

Dudaba. Su corazón, su alma, su todo, estaba lleno de dudas, de miedo, incertidumbre, y sobre todo, se hallaba encerrada es su soledad. Amy, su mejor amiga, se había ido. Sin avisar, sin despedirse, dejando una mísera nota encima de la cama de Erika, solo eso, para dejar atrás siete años de amistad.

Lyanna se encontraba en medio de la gran biblioteca de Hogwarts, rodeada de libros más antiguos que ella, haciendo que se sintiese pequeña, muy pequeña e insignificante. Allí había magia. Magia en su más puro estado. Había conocimiento, sabiduría. Magnificencia. Poder.

Y ella era pequeña, mezquina. Estaba sola, muy sola. Prácticamente devorada por la magnificencia del lugar, buscando, intentando encontrar… Aun que, siendo realistas¿cómo iba a encontrar un hechizo para saber si estaba embarazada o no en una biblioteca escolar?

Caminaba oculta, casi enterrada por las estanterías, en la penumbra que otorgaba la varita en la más remota oscuridad de la biblioteca, en los solitarios pasillos, cuando todavía no llegaba la débil luz matinal.

No veía nada, absolutamente nada que pudiese ayudarla. Estaba sola buscando. Su hermana pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Darcy, y Erika se había sumido en un mutismo absoluto, desde la partida de Amy, de modo que Lyanna estaba sola, absolutamente sola, intentando buscar algo que la redimiese del miedo que sentía.

Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida, cuando quiso claudicar y olvidarlo todo, para que fuese lo que Hécate quisiese, su mirada y su varita tropezaron con el lomo de un libro encuadernado en pelo rosa, con letras doradas que rezaba _1001 hechizos útiles para brujas desesperadas._

Casi lo arrancó de la estantería, con un brusco tirón. Si allí no encontraba lo que buscaba, no lo encontraría en ninguna parte, y necesitaba encontrarlo… era eso o morir de incertidumbre.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, con el libro abierto sobre las rodillas, y buscó, a punta de varita, en el índice, algo que pudiese servirle de ayuda. El pergamino era antiguo, y estaba ilegible en algunas partes, pero, finalmente, Lyanna, encontró lo que buscaba.

El_magicpregnancytest_ era un hechizo bastante sencillo, pero bastaría para aliviarle las dudas, el dolor y el miedo. Pasó las páginas con febril determinación, y llegó a la página donde aparecía, antes de arrancar la hoja de mala manera y empotrar el libro de malos modos, de nuevo a la estantería, con impaciencia.

Se metió la hoja, torpemente doblada, en el bolsillo de la túnica, y salió corriendo, impaciente, a hacerse el test.

Corrió hacia el baño, aquel baño que tanto significaba para ella. Era, con total seguridad, el lugar donde su posible hijo había sido concebido. El lugar donde, cinco años atrás, en Segundo Año, había perdido la virginidad, con el guardián de Slytherin de Séptimo de aquel entonces.

Se metió en un cubículo y se sentó en la taza, con el pedazo de pergamino desdoblado sobre sus piernas, pasándole el dedo por encima, leyendo las instrucciones.

No iba a atreverse. Eso pensó cuando un ramalazo de pánico la sacudió de pies a cabeza. Pero, sacando un valor que no sabía que tenía, se puso de pie, y se puntó al vientre, tal como indicaba el pergamino.

Cerró los ojos asustada. Quería y no quería.

-Incertum Probo-musitó con temor.

Fue como si la invadiese la agonía. Sintió como algo caliente, que quemaba, entraba en su interior, como si miles de pedazos de carbón ardiendo se deslizasen por su cuerpo. Y entonces, el dolor cambio. Paso a ser como si le apuñalasen el vientre con un carámbano de hielo. Dolía. Mucho.

Cayó de rodillas, sin que sus piernas pudiesen sostenerla, y apoyó el rostro contra la pared del cubículo, al tiempo que sobre sus ojos se materializaba una esfera de luz cegadora, que le obligó a cerrarlos y dejarse caer…

Cada vez dolía más, como si hinchase, como si acuchillase, como si ardiese, como si matase. Estaba sola. Si algo salía mal con el hechizo, nadie vendría a ayudarla. Estaba sola, y dolía. Mataba.

La esfera de luz pasó del blanco cegador al púrpura. Si se volvía rosa era que si, si se volvía azul era que no… y ella no sabía que esperar.

Dolía. Dolía tanto que se le saltaron las lágrimas, al tiempo que se llevaba las manos al vientre, cuando sintió como si arrancasen un pedazo de ella, y su varita cayó al suelo.

La esfera luminosa se volvió de un fucsia que casi parecía rojo sangre, y luego se disolvió. Lyanna respiró profundamente, con una gran cantidad de sentimientos embargándola. Se sentía feliz, porque saber que tenía un pedacito de vida ajena en su interior le hacía sentirse bien. Estaba asustada, porque iba a ser madre de un bebé cuyo padre desconocía. Si, vale, sabía que sería Sirius o Edd, pero tenía muy claro que ninguno de los dos se haría cargo. Estaba sola.

Y si, se sentía sola, muy, muy sola. Terrible y angustiosamente sola. Como si la situación estuviese a punto de aplastarla. Pero, sobre el miedo, brillaba la esperanza, el placer, de saber que en su interior, albergaba vida.

Recogió la varita y se llevó la mano izquierda al vientre, acariciándolo con cuidado, con cariño.

-Mi niño… pedacito de vida… hablaremos con tu padre… descubriremos quien es y hablaremos… y te aseguraremos un futuro, vida mía…

Se puso en pie, y salió al baño, poniéndose de perfil ante el espejo. No se notaba, pero ella sabía que estaba allí.

-Crece, mi vida, crece sano… te quiero.

Ahora, Lyanna tenía una razón decente para vivir.

-------

James dejó a Lily en la entrada del hueco de las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas. Se miraron a los ojos, y ella esbozó una dulce sonrisa, al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

Estaban así, desde el jueves anterior. Se miraban, se sonreían, se soportaban, se besaban. No habían aclarado el cien por cien de sus sentimientos. Pero estaban así, se sentían cómodos, y les bastaba a ambos.

-Entonces… ¿Rojo y negro?-preguntó James, con un brazo poyado en la pared en la que se apoyaba, también, Lily.

-Si-susurró ella con una sonrisa, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pues entonces, Lily, sube ahí, y ponte preciosa para mi-susurró el chico, llevando la mano que tenía libre a la cintura de la pelirroja.

-James… creía que yo siempre estaba preciosa para ti-susurró ella con un puchero y un parpadeo tímido.

James soltó una risita.

-Ay, Lily… acabarás volviéndome loco…-dijo él, en tono falsamente decepcionado.

-Creía que ya te volvía loco, James-dijo ella.

Parpadeo inocente, premeditado. Sonrisa dulce, casi venenosa. Y James cayó. Muerto.

Sus labios se precipitaron sobre los de Lily, con hambre, como si el desayuno que acababa de tomar no hubiese sido suficiente para calmar su hambre. Los labios de Lily eran como pétalos de rosa. Suaves, fragantes y dulces. Y James, como cada vez que la besaba, creyó que acabaría volviéndose loco. Loco de verdad. De esa locura sana y dulce que nos da el amor.

Se separó suavemente de ella, al tiempo que la tomaba de la cintura con las dos manos, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, antes de volver a besarla, con los brazos de Lily rodeándole el cuello, esta vez. Un beso más íntimo, más suyo, más cargado de pasión, más maduro. Sin nada que ver con los dulces e inocentes besos que se daban en los recreos o por los pasillos.

Ese beso, pedía algo más. Exigía algo más. Quería manos recorriendo la piel de Lily, quería labios como pétalos recorriendo el lóbulo de la oreja de James. Quería pieles ardiendo, rozándose, siendo una.

Las manos de Lily, volviéndose locas, bajaron del cuello de James hasta su corbata, se enredaron en ella, aflojándola levemente, al tiempo que los labios del chico descendían por el cuello de su pelirroja. Sus manos, en su fina cintura, la apretaban contra él, al tiempo que ambos perdían el control.

Lily no entendía demasiado bien qué le pasaba. Sólo sabía que necesitaba que aquello no parase. Que James no la soltase. Que sus manos entrasen bajo su blusa. Sentir sus manos. Sabía que con él no le pasaría nada malo. Jamás.

Las manos de Lily, rozando su cuello, aflojándole la corbata, estaban minando su autocontrol. Tenía que sentir su piel, su cuerpo… tenía que hacerla sudar, hacerla arder… Quería hacerla gemir. Necesitaba que Lily gimiese en su oído, como hacía un año. Necesitaba que Lily le susurrase que no le hiciese daño. Necesitaba hacerle el puto amor de una puta vez. Eso era.

Pero no eran horas. Tenían que vestirse, tenían que arreglarse. Tenían que presentar un concurso.

Haciendo un esfuerzo más allá de lo posible, James se separó de los labios de Lily, rozando su nariz con la de la chica.

Esbozó una sonrisa y acarició su mejilla con una mano, con sus frentes unidas.

-Lily…-ambos respiraban con dificultad.

-James…-ella esbozó una sonrisa y depositó un beso en su mejilla.-hoy… hace… un año.

James le dio un beso en los labios.

-Lo sé, preciosa, lo sé.

-Y… me gustaría celebrarlo…-caída de párpados, inocente, falsamente inocente.

-Y a mi…-susurró él.-¿Te parece que esta noche, tras el concurso… vayamos a dar un paseo en mi escoba?

Ella cerró los ojos.

-James… tengo pánico a las alturas-susurró contra sus labios.

-Te prometí que te enseñaría a volar, Lily-dijo, muy serio, mirándola a los ojos.-Y lo sabes. Nunca te dejaré caer-añadió con dulzura.

Lily lo sabía. Aquella mirada de James significaba promesas de amor, de seguridad y de no caerse nunca. Sus manos seguían en su cintura, que era el lugar en el que debían quedarse para siempre.

-James…

-¿Si…?

-Esta noche…

-Si…

-Quiero volar…

En todos los sentidos.

-------

Mirar al techo. Gran tarea. Entretenida. Nótese el sarcasmo.

No podía más. Quería morirse. Al menos así podría salir de allí de una maldita vez, y ver el mundo de nuevo. Podría dejar de aburrirse.

Diane sabía que la magia era voluntad y concentración. Y ella necesitaba levantarse. Lo necesitaba de verdad, con todas sus fuerzas. Aun que solo fuese para caminar hasta la ventana, poder ver los terrenos… el campo de Quidditch. Aun que sabía que si veía los postes de gol sentiría una nostalgia irrefrenable, y le dolería más… sería mucho peor…

Pero no podía permanecer allí, sin sentir una escoba vibrando entre las piernas, el viento en la cara, entre el pelo; el cuero de la Quaffle blando y suave entre sus manos, Jeyne volando con el pelo llameando como si fuese una antorcha, y la pequeña y escurridiza Kate, que no era atrapada ni por las Bludgers más certeras de Sirius.

Los extrañaba a todos, incluso a Black, pese a lo que le había hecho a su pequeña Beth. Pero lo que más extrañaba era pasear con Edd por cualquier pasillo de los pisos superiores, perdidos, hablando de cualquier cosa sin importancia…

Diane estaba viva, pero para estar viva así, prefería estar muerta, porque la vida así, a alguien como ella, a alguien que es vitalidad pura, no le sirve de nada. De modo que Diane, preferiría estar en cualquier otro sitio antes que allí. Y eso incluía dos metros bajo tierra.

Giró levemente el cuello, todo el movimiento que podía realizar a parte de cerrar los párpados y abrir la boca, hacia la ventana, y vio que ya era de día, pero Edd no había pasado todavía a visitarla. Tal vez fuese que para ella el tiempo pasaba más despacio que para los demás, pero la verdad era que Edd a veces tardaba eones en ir a verla.

Cerró los ojos. Centrándose en sentir la magia. Su magia. Ese torrente inagotable que corría por sus venas, más espesa que la sangre. Y la notó, como un segundo corazón que latía en su interior, en total armonía con el primero. A cada bombeo, notaba su poder, su magia. Solo tenía que centrarse y canalizarla.

Era como un zumbido inaudible, que la envolvía, como la electricidad estática, como volar, como sangrar, reír y llorar. Era su sangre, etérea, mágica. Quiso moverse. Y la magia es concentrarse, y se hace la voluntad.

Notó como si una ola de calidez la cubriese. Más que notarla, la sintió. Sintió calor, luego frío, y calor de nuevo. Luego notó como las piernas le hormigueaban, y sintió la acuciante necesidad de moverlas. Intentó incorporarse, y soltó una muda risita complacida al notar como su cuerpo respondía sin problemas. Adoraba moverse… lo adoraba tanto…

No se paró a pensar. Sintió. Sintió el placer que levantarse le proporcionaba, y al rozar el frío suelo de piedra con el pie descalzo, experimentó un escalofrío de placer. Caminó despacio, al principio, y luego casi corrió hacia el alfeizar de la ventana, donde se apoyó, mirando el cielo, grisáceo y plomizo, pero que le pareció el espectáculo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Escuchó una exclamación a su espalda, y se volvió, para ver a Edd, que la miraba, incrédulo, con una ceja levemente alzada, sus ojos grises brillando con fuerza, y su flequillo rubio cayendo sobre su frente, haciéndole parecer todavía más tímido de lo que era en realidad.

Su hermana se había ido, lo había abandonado, y ahora ella era todo lo que él tenía en el castillo, era todo lo que necesitaba en la vida, o eso decía. Por eso esbozó una media sonrisa, mirándola con algo similar a la adoración, pero que se convirtió en una mueca del pánico más atroz imaginable, cuando Diane notó como algo empezaba a resbalarle por la frente.

Se llevó la mano allí, al tiempo que Edd cruzaba la enfermería corriendo para llegar junto a ella. Al mirar la mano, comprobó que lo que le escurría por la frente era sangre, y que, de hecho, tenía el pijama lleno de sangre, y la sangre le corría por los brazos.

Diane soltó un gemido de angustia, al darse cuenta de que se le habían reventado las pústulas. Miró a Edd consternada, al tiempo que empezaba a llorar de golpe, mientras las piernas le fallaban y dejaban de sostenerla.

La última conciencia que tuvo, fue de Edd rodeándola con sus brazos, sin importarle que estuviese recubierta de sangre, y oírlo llamar a la enfermera a gritos, antes de que todo se volviese negro.

-------

El Gran Comedor prácticamente lleno, al tiempo que empezaba a oscurecer el día, ya.

La tarima donde normalmente se alzaba la mesa de los profesores se había convertido en un escenario, que tenía como fondo una cortina negra, y que estaba coronado por luces de colores.

Había docenas de pequeñas mesas redondas, en las que se sentaban por grupos los que iban a estar en el público. El jurado, compuesto por Dumbledore, Slughorn y Flitwick, se sentaba en una mesa alargada, justo delante del escenario, y, tras la escena, Lily y James se miraban, con una mezcla entre nervios y fascinación.

James intentaba contener las babas. Habían acordado vestirse de rojo y negro, pero nunca creyó que Lily se vestiría así.

Tenía una minifalda negra, de cuero, que James jamás se había atrevido a imaginar, y una camiseta roja, sin mangas, y con un escote en pico muy, muy… para perder el control. La camiseta en cuestión tenía unos cortes a la altura de las costillas, que hacían que, cada vez que Lily se movía, se le viese la piel, blanca y suave, que el chico se moría por besar.

Pero Lily estaba demasiado ocupada intentando arreglar el pelo de James, que a penas se dio cuenta del hambre que había en los ojos del chico, que la miraba.

-¿No hay manera de…?-pregunto intentando aplastarle el pelo.

-No, Lily, es indomable…-dijo con la voz enronquecida.

La pelirroja soltó una risita al tiempo que el reloj de campana anunciaba las seis de la tarde. La hora a la que empezaba el concurso.

James la miró a los ojos, con una sonrisa y la tomó de la mano. Se miraron en silencio, y salieron a la escena.

La mayoría de los alumnos estaban sentados mirándolos, y Lily se soltó de James con una sonrisa, al tiempo que ajustaba los hechizos amplificadores de voz, para que se escuchasen en todos los rincones de la estancia.

-Buenas noches a todos-dijo James con su más demoledora sonrisa, haciendo que las jovencitas de las mesas más adelantadas sonriesen atontadas.-Espero que estéis pasando una noche agradable, y que vengáis preparados con muchas ganas de fiesta, porque vamos a hacer pasar a nuestra primera participante de esta noche. Que mi guapísima compañera Lily, os va a presentar.

Todos contuvieron la respiración al mismo tiempo. Que James dijese que Lily estaba guapísima y no perdiese la cabeza y la virilidad era un milagro. Pero Lily se limitó a sonreírle y luego mirar a los espectadores, con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

-Nuestra primera participante viene desde Ravenclaw, con un ritmo que ya nos gustaría saber seguir a muchas.-dijo con una cálida sonrisa, logrando levantar un murmullo de expectación del fondo de la sala.-Para todos vosotros, y cantando una canción de desamor, de desafío y de despecho, Sophie Langley, con Don't Cha.

El público estalló en aplausos, al tiempo que empezaba una cancioncilla de ritmo insinuante y cargado de morbo.

Sophie llevaba vestido un pantalón súper corto, con una camiseta de tiras, todo rojo, y unas botas de tacón alto, por la rodilla, rojas también. Y ante un aplauso de admiración, empezó a cantar.

-_I know you like me (I know you like me).I know you do (I know you do). That's why whenever I come around she's all over you. And I know you want it (I know you want it) . It's easy to see (it's easy to see). And in the back of your mind,I know you should be home with me.-_se acuclilló en el bordillo del escenario, dedicándole a Dumbledore una sonrisa pícara, a la que el anciano mago respondió encantado. Se puso de pie y, con un suave e insinuante movimiento de caderas, siguió caminando por el escenario, comiéndose el mundo.- _Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me. __Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me. __Don't cha, don't cha- _al decir estose agachó sensualmente, entreabriendo las piernas.-_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me. __Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me. Don't cha, don't cha._

Caminó por el escenario, haciendo coquetos guiños a la gente del público, y un chico en concreto, que albergaba una bestia en su interior, estuvo a punto de morir de un paro cardíaco, cuando la camiseta se le escurrió por un hombro, dejando ver que SU Sophie no llevaba sujetador.

-_Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)_-miró directamente a Remus a los ojos-_Leave it alone (leave it alone)_-esbozó una sonrisa dulce-_Cause if it ain't love, It just ain't enough to leave a happy home_-la sonrisa se le tornó pícara, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo-_Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)_- se encogió de hombros, componiendo su expresión más ingénua-_You have to play fair (you have to play fair)_-su sonrisa se volvió pícara de nuevo-_See, I don't care, But I know she aint gon' wanna share_-compuso un puchero, al tiempo que miraba a Remus a los ojos. Estaba cantando para él, bailando para él. Incitándolo a él.

Saltó del escenario y empezó a bailar la parte más movida de la coreografía en el suelo, entre un par de mesas de chicos de Hufflepuff, que estaban bastante alucinados.

-_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me_ –empezó a mover las caderas sinuosamente-_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me_ –se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo-_Don't cha, don't cha , baby_-se inclinó hacia delante, como una gata, estirando los brazos y agarrándose al suelo, al tiempo que su pelo, negro, caía por su rostro-_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me_ –se endereza, quedando nuevamente de rodillas-_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me_- de un pequeño saltito, se pone en pie.-_Don't cha, don't cha_.

Subió al escenario de un salto, y empezó a cantar de nuevo.

Se acercó a una barra de streaper que había allí, y empezó a subir y a bajar, mientras cantaba, mirando al público con cara de niña buena y mirada maliciosa, haciendo que determinado licántropo luchase por controlar a su lobo interior de una violenta forma que resultaba dolorosamente insoportable.

-_I know I'm on your mind, I know we'll have a good time, I'm your friend, I'm fun, And I'm fine, I ain't lying, Look at me, you aint blind_

Aquello ya parecía un diálogo entre ella y Remus, de modo que aquella parte la susurró, de modo perfectamente audible para que todo el mundo la oyera, sin dejar de mirarlo a sus ojazos dorados, que parecían incrédulos, hambrientos y salvajes.

-_See, I know she loves you (I know she loves you)_-señaló a Remus, entre la multitud, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa-_I understand (I understand)_-se encogió de hombros, soltando una sonrisita pícara-_I'd probably be just as crazy about you, If you were my own man_- guiñó un ojo a dumbledore que aplauidía entusiasmado a su coreografía.-_Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime),Possibly (possibly)_-asintió con la cabeza, haciendo un juego de miraditas con el director-_Until then, Oh friend your'e secret is safe with me._

Dijo adiós con la mano a Alice, que le aplaudía desde una mesa del centro de la sala, encima de la mesa, gritando y aplaudiendo. Mientras cantaba, Sophie se dio cuenta de que todos la estaban aclamando… Pero ella sólo tenía ojos para él._  
_

-_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me. Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me. __Don't cha, don't cha_- movió las caderas, de forma sinuosa.-_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me. Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me. Don't cha, don't cha_- mueve nuevamente las caderas, mientras la música empieza a declinar, y se va del escenario, caminando de forma sensual, haciendo que todo se venga abajo entre silbidos y aclamaciones.

James y Lily volvieron a salir a escena, con una sonrisa, y todo el Gran Comedor, al completo, contuvo la respiración al darse cuenta de que el moreno tenía una mano en la cintura de la prefecta.

-Genial esta chica.-dijo James con una gamberra sonrisa.-Pero ahora, pasamos de las sensuales curvaturas de las Ravenclaw a la garra y la fuerza de un Gryffindor.

-Si, porque, este chico, según él, tiene el corazón roto, y lo peor de todo, es que, según tenemos entendido, se lo partió él mismo, intentando arreglar cosas que no tienen solución por si mismas.-Lily estaba al tanto de la situación real, por medio de James.-Chicas, pillad los cubos y calderos, porque Sirius Black viene directo a entrar en lo más hondo de vuestros corazones, con la canción de Angel.

Unos acordes de piano empezaron a sonar, al tiempo que Sirius salía al escenario, haciendo que las chicas, en general, ahogasen un profundo suspiro. Tenía una camisa blanca, con los dos primeros botones desabrochados. Un pantalón vaquero negro, y el pelo mojado, cayendo a ambos lados de su cara. Se aferró al micrófono, mientras la música sonaba, y empezó a cantar.

-I_sit and wait. Does an angel contemplate my fate. And do they know. The places where we go. When we're grey and old_-le estaba costando horrores cantar aquello.-_'cos I've been told. That salvation lets their wings unfold_-cerró los ojos, miró al suelo, y volvió a abrilos, mirando al público-_So when I'm lying in my bed_-amago de sonrisa a una chiquilla de Cuarto Año-_Thoughts running through my head.And I feel that love is dead_-casi se le escapa una lágrima.-_I'm loving angels instead._

Se bajó del escenario, y fue cantando alrededor de las mesas, acariciando las manos que se levantaban hacia él.

_  
__-And through it all she offers me protection. A lot of love and affection.Whether I'm right or wrong. And down the waterfall. Wherever it may take me. __I know that life wont break me. When I come to call she wont forsake me_-al cantar, se dio cuenta de que Beth lo quería, porque un ángel como ella, nunca dejaría de amar a alguien, por muy cabrón que fuese, por mucho que fuese él.

-_I'm loving angels instead_-guiñó un ojo a Peter, que estaba tarareando emocionado.-_When I'm feeling weak. And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above. And I know ill always be blessed with love_-el amor de Beth era lo que lo estaba haciendo cantar. Recuperar lo que había perdido.-_And as the feeling grows. She breathes flesh to my bones. And when love is dead. I'm loving angels instead_-volvió a subir al escenario.

-_And through it all she offers me protection_-entonces se percató de que todo el mundo estaba en pie, con las varitas encendidas, moviéndolas al compás de la música, cantando con él. Con él, que todo aquello lo hacía por su Beth.-_A lot of love and affection. __Whether I'm right or wrong. And down the waterfall. Wherever it may take me. I know that life wont break me. When I come to call she wont forsake me.I'm loving angels instead_- terminó mirando al suelo. Solo esperaba que Beth lo estuviese escuchando, en algún lugar. Que se diese cuenta de que ella era su ángel. Su único ángel, el amor de su vida, y la mujer por la que moriría.

El Gran Comedor se vino abajo entre aplausos, al mismo tiempo que Sirius saludaba con la mano y se metía tras el escenario. Cerró los ojos, y se dejó caer contra la pared. Necesitaba a Beth de una forma desmesurada. Era dolor en estado puro. Una herida que supuraba, candente.

Lily y James salieron nuevamente al escenario, y el moreno se revolvió el pelo, mirando a Lily con una sonrisa, que la pelirroja respondió con otra. Habían estado tras la escena, con los cantantes que esperaban su actuación, y a más de una de las chicas que había allí dentro, Bethany entre ellas, se les habían escapado las lágrimas, y la rubia se puso histérica. Jeyne iba a matarla como se le corriese el rimel.

-Después de esta actuación que ha estado, no por que sea mi mejor amigo, genial, os dejamos con un nuevo concursante, que mi Lily-guiñó un ojo a la chica, y la audiencia contuvo la respiración. Pero Lily se limitó a sonreír.-Os va a presentar.

La pelirroja soltó una risita.

-Que nadie, nunca más, se atreva a decir que en Hufflepuff no tienen ritmo y mucha marcha, porque allí estará Justin Darcy para demostrároslo con I'd Do Anything.-dijo Lily, sonriendo, al tiempo que una música muy movida empezaba a sonar.

Justin Darcy, el niño bueno, el que nunca en su vida había roto nunca un plato, el monumento escultórico griego de Hufflepuff, salió a escena con un vaquero desgastado y roto por las rodillas y bajo el culo, una camisa azul cielo y el pelo de punta, altamente engominado, y un brillo travieso, nunca visto en sus profundos ojos azules.

Agarró el micrófono y empezó a cantar, mirando a un par de chiquillas de su casa, que le pidieron que les dedicase la canción

-_Another day is going by, I'm thinking about you all the time_-marcaba el ritmo de la canción con el pie.-_But you're out there. And I'm here waiting_.-tiró del micrófno poniéndolo en horizontal, y cantando luego sobre él -_And I wrote this letter in my head. 'Cuz so many thing were left unsaid. But now you're gone. And I can't think straight._

-_This could be the one last chance to make you understand_-arrancó el micrófono del soporte y empezó a moverse por el escenario, todo un portento a la vitalidad y al movimiento. Cualidades impensadas en un chico tan modosito.-_I'd do anything_._Just to hold you in my arms. To try to make you laugh. Somehow I can't put you in the past. I'd do anything Just to fall asleep with you_-señalando al público en general-_Will you remember me? 'Cuz I know I won't forget you-_negando con la cabeza, haciendo que alguna que otra adolescente se marease sobremanera._  
_  
-_Together we broke all the rules. Dreaming of dropping out of school_-marcando el ritmo con el pie, sonriendo con cara de niño bueno y mirada de chico malo.-_And leave this place to never come back._

Notaba que faltaba alguien en especial, a quien cantarle la canción, la única persona a la que le cantaría aquellas cosas.

-_So now maybe after all these years. If you miss me have no fear I'll be here_-señalando al suelo con el dedo.- _I'll be waiting_.

-_This could be the one last chance. __To make you understand. And I just can't let you leave me once again_.-se arrancó la camisa, quedándose con una camiseta negra, sin mangas, que dejaba entrever que el chico debía hacer pesas con los libros de la biblioteca.

-_I close my eyes and all I see is you, I close my eyes-notaba, oía, como todo el mundo en el Gran Comedor lo coreaba. __Y le encantaba.- I try to sep, I can't forget you. __Nanana_(...)-se tiró por el suelo, de rodillas en el escenario, resbalando y quedando de rodillas, siguió cantando, mientras todos, de pie, cantaban, saltaba, y lo aclamaban como locos.-_ And I'd do anything for you_

Se puso en pie, saltando, con su público.

-_I'd do anything to fall asleep with you. I'd do anything there's nothing I won't do. I'd do anything to fall asleep with you. __I'd do anything 'Cuz I know I won't forget you_.-terminó la canción con una enorme ovación del público, que, de no ser por los hechizos repulsores que Lily había puesto, se habría subido al escenario.

-Chicas, calmadme esas hormonas, que si no se os acumularán demasiado y os denunciarán por violadoras.-dijo James con una gamberra sonrisa.-Bueno, bueno, y ahora, tras este agitado bailecito, una chica con poco cuerpo y mucha voz, que Lily va a presentaros.

La pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa, y se volvió hacia el público.

-Esta chica viene de Ravenclaw, y, pese a que normalmente es la dulzura hecha carne, ha decidido dejar sus sacos de azúcar bajo la cama, y viene dispuesta a dejarnos sin aliento. Con todos vosotros, Bethany Redford, cantando, Where were yoy last night.-dijo la pelirroja, haciendo que se crease un murmullo asombrado.

¿Cómo iba a estar la dulce y diminuta Bethany Redford a punto de marcarse un gothic metal encima de un escenario?

Jack entrecerró los ojos. ¿Cómo iba a estar su hermanita del alma a punto de cantar algo como aquello?

La música empezó a sonar, y Beth salió al escenario, con un short negro de cuero y un corsé negro, que le llegaba a la cintura. Unas botas altas, con tachuelas de metal, del mismo color que el atuendo, y el pelo más rizado que ondulado, con los labios pintados de rojo sangre y los ojos pintados de negro, brillando, verdes, intensos… desafiantes.

-_Still, spinning round in my head. How I regret everything that I said. Why did I tell you to go, saving my pride but losing my soul_-estaba cantando, escupiendo una rabia que sentía, hacia Sirius, hacia el amor que se negaba a abandonarla.-_I'm here all alone, still wait by the phone. The hours go by. What else could I do but to cry._

-_I call and I call just to make things right_-golpeaba el suelo con un pie, siguiendo el ritmo, deseando romperlo todo.-_Have I lost the fight. Where were you last night_-toda ella energía. Furia, pasión que desbordaba por su piel, por su voz.- _I beg and I cry I keep asking why, where were you last night. Where were you last night_-se puso de rodillas.

-_Lost, in the dark and my fears. __If only you saw the tracks of my tears-_pasó un dedo pos su rostro, imitando el recorrido de las lágrimas, mirando pícara a Alice, que estaba en una mesa cercana, luego sacudió la melena, casi rizada, y miró a Dumbledore, alzando levemente una ceja. Bethany Redford acababa de insinuársele al director.-_I think I'm losing my mind. Where did you go and what did you find_-se puso en pie de un salto.

-_I'm here all alone_-hizo un barrido con el brazo, abarcando todo el Gran Comedor.-_Still wait by the phone. __The hours go by. What else could I do but to cry_-giró sobre si misma, haciendo que los rizos formasen una nube a su alrededor_.-I call and I call. __Just to make things right_-marcando el ritmo con el pie, contra el suelo, sintiendose viva, por fin, desde que había dejado a Sirius.-_Have I lost the fight. __Where were you last night_._I beg and I cry. I keep asking why. Where were you last night. Where were you last night  
_  
-_I call and I call just to make things right_-se paró en seco, mientras la gente empezaba a dar palmadas al ritmo de la música.-_have I lost the fight. Where were you last night I beg and I cry. I keep asking why. Where were you last night. Where were you last night_

Bajó del escenario, y caminó por entre la gente que se paraba a mirarla. Llegó a la mesa donde estaban sentados su hermano y don Wood y se subió a ella.

-_I'm here all alone. Still wait by the phone_-mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa de pícara superioridad.-_the hours go by. What else could i do but to cry._

De un salto pasó a la mesa siguiente, ocupada por unos chicos de Tercer Año de Gryffindor.

-_I call and I call_-pasó a otra mesa, en la que estaban unas muchachitas de Primer Año, de Hufflepuff, que le aplaudieron al pasar.-_just to make things right_- pasó a la mesa de Alice, que cantaba y palmeaba como loca, y que le gritó "esa es mi niña" al pasar.-_have i lost the fight_- pasó a una mesa donde estaban los de Slyhterin, entre ellos Regulus Black y Severus Snape.- _Where were you last night_-de un salto, se subió a la mesa del jurado, donde Dumbledore palmeaba entusiasmado, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con el ritmo de la música.-_I beg and I cry_-de un salto, volvió al escenario, girándose en el aire, para quedar de frente al público.

-_I call and I call, just to make things right have i lost the fight. Where were you last nightI beg and I cry. I keep asking why Where were you last night.Where were you last night. Where were you last night. Where were you last night_

La canción se acabó, y todos aplaudieron a Beth, que era la que, hasta el momento, más chicha había enseñado. Por eso, cuando Lily y James salieron al escenario, todavía duraban los aplausos, que fueron disminuyendo en intensidad hasta cesar. James se acaró la garganta. Lily tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Su niña lo había hecho bien. Había dejado el listón bien alto.

-Bueno, tras esta actuación, que a más de uno ha gustado-empezó James. Sabía que Sirius debía estar muriéndose, o ahogado en babas, o ahogado en dolor.-Pero todavía nos queda…

-Si, porque ahora, también de Ravenclaw, tenemos a una chica que viene a enseñarnos que, a veces, no se puede luchar, por ejemplo, contra la luna…-dijo Lily.-Destiny Taylor os trae Can't fight the moonlight.

Destiny salió a escena, al tiempo que la música empezaba a sonar. Tenía un pantalón negro de cuero, y una camiseta roja de tirantes, con rayas negras, y una pulsera de cuadritos rojos y negros. El pelo lo llevaba mojado, cayendo en pequeños bucles, a su espalda.

De espaldas al público, empezó a cantar.

-_Under a lovers' sky. Gonna be with you. __And noone's gonna be around_-moviendo las caderas, lentamente, al ritmo de la música.- _If you think that you won't fall. Well just wait until. Til the sun goes down._

-_Underneath the starlight , starlight_-alzó un brazo, intentando abarcar una inmensidad invisible.-_There's a magical feeling, so right_-bajó el brazo, y hizo un movimiento seco, lateral, con las caderas.- _It'll steal your heart tonight_.

Se giró, haciendo que el pelo se girase, alrededor de su cabeza, y miró al público. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro, al tiempo que avanzaba por el escenario, deseando comerse el mundo.

-_You can try to resist. Try to hide from my kiss. But you know. But you know that you can't fight the moonlight_-ladeó la cabeza, haciendo que el pelo le cayese sobre el rostro- _Deep in the dark. __You'll surrender your heart. But you know. But you know that you can't fight the moonlight_-echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y miró a determinado sujeto de Gryffindor, que al oír hablar de la luz de la luna estaba poniéndose un poquito malo.-_No, you can't fight it_-descendió levemente, moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la música.-_It's gonna get to your heart_-se llevó la mano al pecho.

-_There's no escape from love_-eso lo sabía ella muy bien.-_Was a gentle breeze. __Weaves it's spell upon your heart. No matter what you think. It won't be too long.Til your in my arms_-extendió los brazos, como queriendo abrazarlos a todos.-_Underneath the starlight, starlight_ –alzó un brazo-_We'll be lost in the rhythm, so right_-añzó el otro-_Feel it steal your heart tonight_-los bajó, ambos, energicamente.

Se tiró de rodillas, echándose el pelo hacia atrás, mirando, con una sonrisa pícara a su hermana, que estaba en el fondo, en una mesa, con Erika.

-_You can try to resist Try to hide from my kiss But you know But you know that you can't fight the moonlight_-hechizo preparado de antemano. Agua cayendo del techo encantado sobre ella, haciendo que la camiseta se le pegase al cuerpo y el pelo al rostro.-_Deep in the dark. You'll surrender your heart But you know But you know that you can't fight the moonlight_-echó todo el pelo hacia atrás, haciendo que chocase, mojado contra su espalda, y se percató que tenía el pantalón y la camiseta empapados.-_No you can't fight it. __No matter what you do. The night is gonna get to you_- se pso en pie, con una sonrisa triunfal. Estaba haciendo que todos bailasen, que todos cantasen, que la música la envolviese. Olvidado ya su pánico escénico.

-_Don't try __then. You're never gonna win. Part of me the starlight, starlight. There's a magical feeling, so right. __It will steal your heart tonight_-nuevo torrente de agua, pero esta vez, no iba a cesar. Cantaría bajo la lluvia, como siempre, desde pequeña, había sido su sueño-_You can try to resist, Try to hide from my kiss But you know But you know that you can't fight the moonlight_-mojada, empapada, cantando. Como siempre había sido su sueño. Y todo el mundo mojándose con ella.-_Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart. But you know. But you know that you can't fight the moonlight_

-_No, you can't fight it_- saltó del escenario, y empezó a moverse, entre la gente que bailaba con ella, acabando todos empapados.-_You can try to resist. __Try to hide from my kiss. But you know. __Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight-_dio una vuelta sobre si misma, haciendo que su pelo mojado salpicase a todo el mundo, que bailaba a su alrededor-_Deep in the darkYou'll surrender your heart. __But you know. But you know that you can't fight the moonlight.-_subió al escenario de un salto, quedándose de rodillas, y luego, fue inclinándose hacia atrás, hasta quedar completamente tumbada_.-No, you can't fight it, it's gonna get to your heart_

Todo el mundo aplaudió a rabiar. Y Destiny se levantó, saludó a todos con la mano, y dedicó una sonrisa a su hermana que la miraba emocionada.

Salió del escenario, al tiempo que Lily y James aparecía en él.

-Bien, esto ha sido la primera ronda. Ahora, los miembros de nuestro jurado, tomarán una decisión, y luego nos la harán saber, haciendo que queden tres personas para la siguiente ronda.-explicó James.

-Los que se clasifiquen en la ronda siguiente tendrán una actuación cara a cara, para ver quien de los dos gana al final.-explicó Lily.-en cuanto los miembros del jurado tengan una respuesta, os la comunicaremos-añadió.

Ella y James entraron en el backstage, y la pelirroja se acercó a donde Beth y Sophie charlaban, y las abrazó a ambas.

-Habéis estado fantásticas, chicas. De verdad.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.-dijo Beth con un amago de sonrojo.

-Ni se te ocurra ponérteme roja ahora, Bethany.-dijo James con una sonrisa, acercándose a ellas.-Después de la que montaste ahí fuera…

La rubia soltó una risita y se ruborizó completamente.

-No ha sido para tanto…-se excusó.

Se oyó un bufido, que, contra todo pronóstico procedía de Sirius. El moreno estaba apoyado en la pared, con la mirada perdida, intentando ignorar el encogimiento que sentía su estómago al oír la risa de Beth. Intentando ignorar los instintos caninos que sintió al verla así vestida, o mejor dicho, así, prácticamente desnuda.

Beth alzó una ceja, mirándolo incrédula, y Sirius la miró a su vez. Y como en el desayuno de aquella mañana, sintieron aquella especie de conexión entre ambos, que los hacía sentirse desnudos. Y Sirius sintió la acuciante necesidad de abrazar la piel desnuda de su cintura. Pero no lo hizo, tensó la mandíbula y desvió la mirada, haciendo que Beth se sintiese liberada.

Lily y James volvieron a salir al escenario, y recogieron el sobre, de manos de Dumbledore, antes de volverse hacia su público.

Los cinco concursantes de la primera ronda salieron al escenario, en el orden que habían actuado.

-Y los clasificados son: Sophie Langley, con su canción, porque logró hacer que la temperatura subiese en el Gran Comedor. Sirius Black, que se nota que ha cantado desde lo más hondo de su alma. Y Bethany Redford, porque nos ha enamorado a todos con esa canción de desamor.-dijo James.

Todo el mundo aplaudió a rabiar.

-Y ahora, mientras los clasificados se van a cambiar. Los dos, que no tuvieron la oportunidad de clasificarse, nos cantarán una canción a dúo, porque me lo han pedido, y, extraoficialmente, no pude negarme. Pese a todo. Estos dos, se merecen un gran aplauso-dijo Lily, antes de que ella y James se retirasen del escenario, dejando a Destiny, empapada hasta límites insospechados, con toda la ropa pegada al cuerpo, y a Justin, que miraba a su amiga con una media sonrisa, intentando que sus ojos no se fuesen por el cuerpo de la chica.

La música, suave, empezó a sonar, al tiempo que ellos se separaban un metro y medio, se ponían de frente, el uno al otro. Aquello era como una tarde más. Ellos, juntos, cantando.

Aquella canción era la favorita de ambos, y la cantaban como una especie de diálogo.

-_Dancin' where the stars go blue_-empezó Justin, con voz suave. -_Dancin' where the evening fell_ –contestó Destiny con dulzura. -_Dancin' in your wooden shoes_-volvió a decir Justin. -_In a wedding gown_-replicó Dest con una sonrisa, acercándose a él un paso. -_Dancin' out on 7th stree_t-Justin dio otro paso hacia Destiny-_Dancin' through the underground._ -_Dancin' little marionette_-Destiny se giró, alejándose de él un par de pasos, con una sonrisa._-A__re you happy now?_ –ambos juntos, haciendo de sus voces la perfecta combinación.-_Where do you go when you're lonely__where do you go when you're blue__where do you go when you're lonely I'll follow you_ ... -_When the stars go blue_-la voz suave y grave de Justin hizo que Destiny se estrmeciese por algo completamente ajeno al hecho de estar empapada. -_Blue_-por eso la voz le salió entrecortada, al tiempo que daba un pequeño pasito hacia Justin. -_When the stars go blue_-Justin se acercó un poco más a Destiny, extendiendo la mano hacia ella. -_Blue_-Destiny lo imita, y alza la mano, dando un pequeño paso. -_When the stars go blue_.-Justin de repente _necesita_ tocar la mano de Destiny. De forma acuciante. -_Blue_-los dedos de la chica rozaron los de Justin. -_When the stars go blue_-avanzó un poco más hacia ella y agarró su mano. Entrelazaron sus dedos, mirándose a los ojos. Azul, intenso y cristalino. Verde, brillante y misterioso. La magia de Hogwarts y la música, fundidas en una mirada. 

-_Laughing with your pretty mouth_-Justin alzó las manos de ambos hasta rozar los labios de Destiny con la yema de su dedo índice. -_Laughing with your broken eyes_-ella sonrió, intentando por todos los medios no sonrojarse. -_Laughing with your lover's tongue_-la atrae levemente hacia él. No habría lenguas de amantes para Destiny, al menos, si él podía impedirlo. -_In a lullaby-_sus voces se alzaban juntas, de nuevo, haciendo que ellos se estremeciesen ante el sonido, y que todos los que los estaban escuchando se estremeciesen también_.-Where do you go when you're lonely where do you go when you're blue where do you go when you're lonely I'll follow you…_-dejaron la frase incompleta. -…_When the stars go blue_, -y Justin se encargó de acabarla -_Blue_-Destiny no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos azules, que la estaban volviendo loca.

-_When the stars go blue_,-Justin bajó la mano que tenía enlazada con la de Destiny, y la colocó en la cintura empapada de la chica. -_Blue_-Destiny así no podía cantar. Generalmente ella y Justin no tenían tanto contacto físico. Y la extraña sensación de ahogarse por contacto la invadía. -_When the stars, when the stars go blue_-el chico le dedicó una sonrisa, al notar que ella estaba tensa, por algún motivo en especial, que no alcanzaba a descifrar. -_Blue_-la sonrisa de Justin consiguió alborotar algo parecido a una centena de mariposas en su estómago. -_When the stars go blue_-Justin sacó la mano de su cintura y la colocó en su espalda, acercándola a él. -_When the stars go blue_-casi por inercia, las manos de Destiny se colocaron en sus hombros, mientras el hechizo de aumento de voz seguía envolviéndola._-Blue-_sus voces enlazadas tenían un poder más allá de lo mágico. Era como una especie de orgasmo inacabado que ninguno de los dos entendía_.-blue._ -_Stars go blue_-Destiny intentó ahogar un suspiro que despertó la media sonrisa de Justin, que parecía tan confuso como ella, sin que ninguno de los dos supiese el motivo. -_When the stars go blue_-Justin hizo que ambos girasen muy lentamente.

-_Where do you go…-_Destiny cerró los ojos y se acercó un poco más a él, dejando la frase icompleta.. -_When you're lonely_.-Justin la terminó por ella, inclinándose hacia ella. -_Where do you go when you're blue_-a Destiny casi se le entrecorta la voz al notar el aliento de Justin sobre su rostro, sobre sus labios, antes de que el chico juntase la frente con la suya. -_Yeah, where do you go_-Justin pudo ver a Destiny, que abrió los ojos, y lo contempló considerablemente asustada. -_When you're lonely_-sus voces juntas, de nuevo. Bien, altas, pero las sentían como si fuesen susurros cálidos.-_I'll follow you, I'll follow you_,-y lo entendieron, al tiempo que los brazos de Justin se cerraban en torno a la cintura de Destiny. Que ninguno de los dos estaría nunca solo, porque donde quiera que fuesen, el otro lo seguiría. Siempre.-_I'll follow you, I'll follow you, I'll follow you, yeah._ -_Where do you go_.-Justin notó, con los ojos cerrados, como Destiny cerraba los brazos en torno a su cuello. -_Yeah_-Destiny susurraba, de una forma lo suficientemente audible como para que la oyese todo el Gran Comedor -_Where do you go_-susurró el chico antes de depositar un beso en su mejilla. -_Where_-Destiny necesitó todo el aliento que conservaba para susurrar esa única palabra. -_Do you go_-Justin acabó la última frase, al tiempo que el Gran Comedor, al completo, en pie, les aplaudía a rabiar. El chico, tal y como estaban, levantó a Destiny en el aire, abrazándola, y le dio una vuelta, haciendo que acabasen ambos empapados. La castaña se separó de él, sonriendo encantada, al tiempo que bajaba del escenario, directa a los brazos de su hermana, en los que se tiró, eufórica. Justin la siguió, de cerca. Algo extraño había ocurrido en ese escenario mientras cantaban. Algo se había forjado. Y él, lo único que tenía claro, era que no quería separarse de Destiny. Lily y James volvieron a salir al escenario, y el alboroto montado por los aplausos a Destiny y Justin, enmudeció tan deprisa que parecía que hubiesen echado un encantamiento silenciador. -Nuestra siguiente participante, es Sophie, que nos trae la canción de Girlfriend, con la que, seguramente, intenta lanzar alguna indirecta-dijo Lily alzando una ceja, mirando directamente a Remus. Entró Sophie, al ritmo de la música. Con un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta negra, sin mangas. Una pulsera de pinchos y un cinturón negro de tachuelas._- Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one. Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend_-aquella canción era energía. Energía pura y dura. Lo estaba diciendo, se lo estaba cantando, con todas las letras, al capullo de Remus Lupin. Podía ser su novia- _Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me. No way! No way! You know it's not a secret. __Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend_- claro que podría ser su novia, cualquier ser humano que quisiese a Remus Lupin, al menos, un tercio de lo que ella lo quería, podría ser su novia.- _You're so fine. __I want you mine. You're so delicious. I think about ya all the time. You're so addictive. Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?-_mirando a Remus, descarada, le guiñó un ojo.-_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious. And Hell Yeah. I'm the motherfucking princess. I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_-saltó del escenario, subiéndose a una mesa.-_She's like so whatever. __And you could do so much better_-si, todo lo que atingiese a Remus, ella lo sabría hacer mejor que nadie.-_I think we should get together now_-de un salto, llegó a la mesa de Peter y Remus, y les sonrió, así como de pasada, antes de irse a la de Jack, sin saber que un licántropo estaba a punto de perder el control. ¡Que manía tenía la chica de no llevar sujetador!-_And that's what everyone's talking about!_-desde allí se volvió hacia Remus, y cantó mirándolo a los ojos.-_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me. __And even when you look away I know you think of me. I know you talk about me all the time again and again. So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_-le hizo un movimiento con la mano, para invitarlo a acercarse.- _Better yet make your girlfriend disappear I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (And again and again and again)_-llegaría el momento, Sophie lo sabía, en que Remus solo pronunciase su nombre. Si, lo tenía muy claro.-_She's like so whatever. And you could do so much better. I think we should get together now. __And that's what everyone's talking about-_saltó al pasillo, y medio corrió, al ritmo de la música, hasta llegar al escenario. -_Hey!__Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend_-nuevamente encima des escenario, miró a Remus con descaro. Lo estaba provocando, vengándose, porque él había vuelto a salir con la Sanders.-_Hey!__Hey! You! You!I don't like your girlfriend!No way! No way! I think you need a new one. Hey! Hey! You! You! __I could be your girlfriend_-y sería la mejor novia que Remus Lupin podría tener, al menos, desde su punto de vista.-_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_-dibujó un circulito en el aire, con el dedo.-_Cause I can, cause I can do it better. __There's no other. So when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid. __What the hell were you thinking?!-_sacudió el pelo, mientras se movía de nuevo, al ritmo del estribillo.-_Hey!__Hey! You! You! I know that you like me. No way! No way! You know it's not a secret. Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend_-con todas las letras, se lo estaba diciendo.-_Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one. Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend_ Todo el mundo aplaudió, a rabiar, a matar. Había estado fantástica. Lily y James se adelantaron, pues habían estado asistiendo a la actuación desde un lado del escenario… Mientras tanto en el backstage, Bethany y Sirius estaban solos. Completamente solos. De hecho, era la primera vez que estaban solos desde… el cumpleaños del chico. Era la primera vez que estaban a solas desde que lo habían dejado. Y Beth intentaba, por todos los medios, no mirar al chico, pese a que él no le quitase el ojo de encima. Bethany respiró profundamente. Una, dos, tres veces. Y juntando todo el valor que una Ravenclaw pudiese tener, miró a Sirius a los ojos, sintiéndose desnuda al instante.

Simplemente estaban mirándose a los ojos, pero Beth sabía, que, si no tuviesen que cantar, le importaría una mierda que le hubiese puesto los cuernos. Se acostaría con él allí mismo. Y eso, le daba miedo.

Le daba miedo, porque debería odiarlo, pero no podía evitar quererlo. No podía evitar amarlo, ni sentirse mal por aquella mirada gris, rota, que él le estaba dedicando.

Justo cuando, en medio de la hipnosis de su mirada, estaba a punto de avanzar hacia él, a abrazarlo, para que la tristeza de esos ojos grises se disipara, entró Sophie.

En el escenario, Lily tomó la palabra.

-Una nueva canción, una nueva actuación. Bethany Redford con la canción Aprendiz.

Y salió Beth a la escena, con el pelo recogido en una coleta que caía por su hombro derecho, en bucles. Un vestido negro, por el muslo, con un escote en pico, que hacía un asombroso contraste con la blancura de su piel. Unos zapatos con un tacón de vértigo, y una canción lenta, para dejarse la voz en el escenario. Echarle cosas en cara al capullo de su ex.

-_Tus besos saben tan amargos cuando te ensucias los labios con mentiras otra vez. Dices que te estoy haciendo daño, que con el paso de los años me estoy haciendo más cruel. Nunca creí que te vería remendando mis heridas con jirones de tu piel_.-cantaba a media voz, con dulzura, pese a que la canción requería más veneno, más despecho.- _De tí aprendió mi corazón. De ti aprendio mi corazón. No me reproches que no sepa darte amor_-dolor y despecho.- _Me has enseñado tú, tú has sido mi maestro para hacer sufrir. Si alguna vez fui mala lo aprendí de ti. No digas que no entiendes como puedo ser asi. Si te estoy haciendo daño lo aprendí de ti_- se agachó delante de un niño de Segundo Año, que le llevó una rosa roja, que agradeció con una sonrisa, antes de levantarse, y cantar con renovadas fuerzas.-_Me has enseñado tú_, maldigo mi inocencia te maldigo a ti. Maldito el maestro y maldita la aprendiz. Maldigo lo que amo y te lo debo, te lo debo a ti.-se llevó la rosa a la nariz, y la olisqueó. Olía de maravilla. Le encantaba.- _me duelen tus caricias porque noto que tus manos son cristales rotos bajo mis pies-_le gustaría poder mirar los ojos grises, tristes, derrotados, de Sirius, mientras cantaba eso. Le gustaría que le doliese tanto como a ella, o que dejase de dolerles a ambos.-_Dices que te estoy haciendo , que con el paso de los años me estoy haciendo mas cruel. Nunca creí que te vería remendando mis heridas con jirones de tu piel. De ti aprendió mi corazón de ti aprendió mi corazón. No me reproches que no sepa darte amor-_ella a Sirius Black no sabía darle otra cosa que no fuese amor. Ninguna otra cosa. O tal vez si, pero eso no lo sabía. Lo único que tenía claro, era que, aquello en lo que se estaba convirtiendo, era producto suyo, en exclusiva.-_ Me has enseñado tú, tu has sido mi maestro para hacer sufrir; si alguna vez fui mala lo aprendí de ti. No digas que no entiendes como puedo ser así. Si te estoy haciendo daño lo aprendí de ti_** –**alzó un brazo, señalando a alguien indefinido_.-Me has enseñado tú, maldigo mi inocencia y te maldigo a ti. Maldito el maestro y maldita la aprendiz. Maldigo lo que amo y te lo debo a ti._

Todo el mundo aplaudió, mucho, muchísimo. Tanto que Beth, que en aquel momento tenía el alma en los labios, casi se echa a llorar. Había cantado sus sentimientos delante de todo Hogwarts, y todos le aplaudían. Fue vagamente consciente de que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras entraba en el backstage.

Sirius, al verla llorando se alarmó, y a punto estuvo de ir a abrazarla. Pero sabía que ella no querría eso. Así que, se metió la mano en los bolsillos, y se preparó para salir, a seguir cantando cursiladas para maricas, con la única intención de recuperarla.

En el escenario, Lily alzó una ceja, levemente, mirando a James. No tenía ni idea de si el plan del chico funcionaría, pero había tantas posibilidades de que Beth se reconciliase con Sirius como de que el calamar gigante se fuese a bailar un tango con las acromántulas del bosque.

-Y ahora-empezó James.-El chico al que todos estábamos esperando. Un amigo, de los que dan su vida por sus amigos, de los que están ahí. Y mucho mejor persona y cantante-añadió con una traviesa sonrisa.-Es tan, tan genial, que si fuese chica, me liaría con él-finalizó James, ganándose carcajadas de las primeras filas, miradas asesinas de las admiradoras del moreno, y de las suyas propias, y un leve empujón por parte de Lily.

-Lo que viene queriendo decir, es que Sirius Black va a cantar para nosotrs. Don't wanna miss a thing-dijo Lily apartándose, con James, del escenario, al que salió Sirius, esta vez con un vaquero azul claro, y una camisa negra de manga corta, que dejaba entrever sus brazos bastante musculosos.

La música empezó a sonar, suave, mientras Sirius se colocaba ante el público y se aferraba al micrófono, antes de empezar a cantar.

-_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you are sleeping. While you're far away and dreaming. I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment forever. Well, every moment spent with you, is a moment I treasure_-arrancó al micro y se acercó al bordillo del escenario, cantando, mirando a las niñas de Segundo Año, que le sonreían embelesadas.-_I don't wanna close my eyes I don't wanna fall asleep 'Cause I'd miss you, baby. And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do I'd still miss you, baby. And I don't wanna miss a thing_- se giró hacia donde estaban sus amigos y les dirigió una sonrisa, antes de quedar semi girado hacia el blackstage. Nadie negaría nunca a quién le estaba cantando- _Lying close to you feeling your heart beating. And I'm wondering what you're dreaming. Wondering if it's me you're seeing. Then I kiss your eyes and thank God were together. And I just wanna stay with you. In this moment forever, forever and ever_-quería estar con ella. Una vez, para siempre, siempre, siempre... no volver a separarse de ella, de sus labios, de su piel. Si era necesario, no volvería a dormir, por miedo a que, al despertar, ella no estuviese allí.-_I don't wanna close my eyes I don't wanna fall asleep 'Cause I'd miss you, baby. __And I don't wanna miss a thing 'Cause even when I dream of you. The sweetest dream would never do I'd still miss you, baby. And I don't wanna miss a thing. I don't wanna miss one smile I don't wanna miss one kiss. Well, I just wanna be with you. Right here with you, just like this I just wanna hold you close. Feel your heart so close to mine. And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time_.-Se giró de nuevo, completamente, hacia el público.-_Don't wanna close my eyes. Don't wanna fall asleep 'Cause I'd miss you, baby. And I don't wanna miss a thing 'Cause even when I dream of you. The sweetest dream would never do 'Cause I'd still miss you, baby.And I don't wanna miss a thing I don't wanna close my eyes I don't wanna fall asleep 'Cause I'd miss you, baby. And I don't wanna miss a thing 'Cause even when I dream of you. The sweetest dream would never do I'd still miss you, baby. And I don't wanna miss a thing. Don't wanna close my eyes. Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah I don't wanna miss a thing. __I don't wanna miss a thing_-terminó la canción, y el público al completo se puso en pie, aplaudiendo entusiasmado.

Sirius volvió a entrar en el backstage y fingió que no se daba cuenta, pero Beth estaba llorando a lágrima viva, apoyada en el hombro de Sophie. Fingió no darse cuenta, porque sabía que ella no quería que se diese cuenta. Porque su Beth era dulce e inocente, pero orgullosa, demasiado orgullosa.

Pero fue ella, la que, juntando una entereza mayor a la que creyó que jamás tendría, le habló.

-Sirius…-la voz de la rubia llegó hasta el chico y lo sacudió con violencia.

Él alzó la mirada, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de la chica. Sin pretensiones, desnudos.

-Buena actuación…-dijo con un amago de sonrisa. Sabía que le había cantado a ella. Sabía que había sido para ella. Y sabía que nunca había estado tan cerca de alcanzar su perdón.

Justo entonces, ella se sintió mal. Había estado a punto de rendir su orgullo, de rendir su voluntad… y eso era algo que no haría jamás.

-Gracias…-fue una sola palabra, pero encerraba tantas cosas en la voz de Sirius. Encerraba alivio, miedo, cariño, ternura, tristeza, dolor, y un amor infinito.

En aquel momento entraron Lily y James en el backstage, y la pelirroja se abrazó a sus dos amigas.

-Bueno, chicas, habéis estado maravillosas.-dijo con suavidad. Le dio un beso en el pelo a Beth.-Cariño, deberías hacerte algún hechizo, que se te ha corrido el rimel…-susurró Lily, haciéndoselo ella misma.

-Gracias, Lils-musitó la rubia, al tiempo que su amiga de Gryffindor se disponía a salir a escena.

James le pasó un brazo por la espalda a Lily, al tiempo que Dumbledore les entregaba un sobre, en el que estaban los nombres de las dos personas que pasaban a la siguiente fase.

Los tres concursantes, salieron por orden de actuación. Primero Sophie, luego Beth, que ya había recuperado el buen estado de su maquillaje, y por último, Sirius, que esbozó una media sonrisa. Sabía que SU Beth estaba a punto de ceder.

-Bien, según pone en este sobre-empezó Lily, mientras James abría el susodicho con dedos ágiles.-Pasan a la segunda fase, ambos, por haber cantado con el corazón y por haber desnudado su alma en este escenario, Bethany Redford y Sirius Black.

El Gran Comedor aplaudió a rabiar, tanto que casi se cae todo abajo, y tanto que las estrellas brillaron en el techo encantado.

Bethany se abrazó a Sophie y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Luego se volvió hacia Sirius, con el semblante serio, intentando estar lo más inexpresiva posible. Le tendió la mano, y el chico se la estrechó, haciendo que ambos sintiesen un escalofrío ante el contacto.

-En la tercera y última fase, ambos saldrán a escena juntos, y cantarán cara a cara, las últimas canciones, de modo que, nuestro jurado-James inclinó la cabeza hacia Dumbledore, Flitwick y Sughorn- pueda juzgar a ambos al mismo tiempo en escena.

-Y ahora, mientras ambos se van a cambiar-dijo Lily, al tiempo que Bethany y Sirius entraban en el backstage.-agradeceros a todos los que habéis acudido, porque, sin vosotros, todo el esfuerzo que hemos hecho yo y James-miró agradecida al moreno.-no habría servido de nada.

-Y esto se os acabará prontito, pero luego os tenemos una sorpresita, a la que han accedido nuestros encantadores elfos domésticos.-dijo James.-Así que, ánimo, que la sorpresa os gustará.

Mientras tanto, en el backstage, Bethany se acercó a Sirius con una media sonrisa. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Has estado genial¿sabes?-susurró ella con suavidad. Cambio de táctica a toda velocidad. Recubrir el corazón con una capa de hielo y separar su cuerpo, hacer independiente el cuerpo del alma.

-Gracias… tú tampoco has estado nada mal.-replicó é a su vez. No entendía nada. Solo sabía que sus almas se acercaban.-Esto… ¿te encuentras bien, Beth?-inquirió dubitativo.

-Claro que si, Sirius¿Por qué?-inquirió, consiguiendo separar el alma del cuerpo, dejar de sentir, para no sufrir.

-Porque…-respiró profundamente. A lo que había llegado… a arrastrarse de esa forma por una chica. ¡Qué cojones! Estaba enamorado- me estás hablando-añadió.

Ella soltó una risita, dulce, que hizo que Sirius se estremeciese por completo.

-Sirius, cielo, que entre tu y yo hayan pasado cosas…-carraspeó levemente.-no quiere decir que no podamos ser amigos…-dijo con cautela.

¿Amigos? Sirius se quería morir.

-Bethany, tú y yo nunca hemos sido amigos-susurró, intentando, por todos los medios, que no le fallase la voz.

-Lo sé, Sirius, pero, pese a todo, he descubierto que eres una persona que vale la pena tener cerca, que eres una muy buena persona… y no quiero perder lo que podamos tener… porque si, podríamos ser amigos.-dijo con dulzura, intentando no echarse a llorar.

La parte canina de Sirius se revolvió contra eso. No quería ser su amigo. Si la tenía cerca, sería suya. Si no, prefería que no le rompiese el alma con su cercanía.

-Bethany¿podríamos hablar después?-preguntó con suavidad. La voz de Sirius sacudió a la chica.

-No… sé si será una buena idea…-musitó dubitativa. Valía la pena intentar tenerlo cerca, porque con el lejos, no sabría vivir. Pero hablar con él, con aquella voz que implicaba tantas cosas. La voz de Sirius implicaba arrepentimiento, amor sin condiciones, sexo intenso y apremiante a altas horas de la noche. Y Beth lo quería. Y se sintió frágil.

-Vamos, Bethany, si quieres que seamos amigos, al menos, deberías poder mantener una conversación conmigo-dijo, con un leve, muy leve desafío en la voz.

Ella alzó una ceja, levemente.

-Ya veremos…

Al salir a escena, todo el mundo les aplaudió, a ambos, pese a que, en una mesa, Jeyne, Alice y Sophie fulminasen a Sirius con la mirada.

-Bien… Bethany, Sirius-James los miró con una sonrisa a ambos. Quería verlos juntos de nuevo. Bien para siempre.-Elegid quién de los dos va a cantar antes-añadió con una sonrisa.

Sirius miró a Beth con una sonrisa.

-Las damas primero-susurró con la voz ronca, y una exquisitez de maneras vestigio de una educación basada en la cortesía.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se adelantó, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Lily. La pelirroja asintió, y se volvió hacia el público.

-Y ahora, Bethany Redford os cantará Qué más da.-dijo la pelirroja, al tiempo que la rubia se adelantaba hacia el público.

Jack Redford entrecerró los ojos, al ver a su hermanita del alma con aquella minifalda vaquera tan… diminuta, y la camiseta sin espalda y con un escote suelo, muy, muy suelto, muy, muy negra. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella enana a vestirse así?

La música empezó, ella agarró el micrófono, antes de, con el ritmo, saltar del palco, entre el público.

-_Me dijo adiós y después se fue. Y aquí estoy yo, es tan simple_.-cantó mirando al público. Se volvió hacia Sirius.-_Ya no hay más, entiéndelo, que frío entre tú y yo._

Se encaramó a la mesa donde estaban Sophie, Jeyne y Alice, y se volvió hacia las mesas que tenía alrededor.

-_Me dijo adiós sin mirarme. No me importó. No hay nada que nos ate. Ya no hay más, ya no hay porque, dar la vida por él_. –saltó a la mesa de al lado.- _Y si volviera, me iré si vuelve. Quizá no quiera volverle a ver.-_de un saltó llegó a la mesa del centro del Gran Comedor._-Si te pierdo que más da, tú nunca me has querido y me da igual. Para ti sólo he sido un juego, una historia más. Si te pierdo que más da.(Que más da, me da igual)_-cantó, mirando a Sirius. Luego, volvió a centrar su atención en el público.-_Me dijo adiós sin preguntarme. No me dolió, no quise derrumbarme. Si solo fui otra mujer lo siento solo por él_.

Se bajó de la mesa y empezó a caminar, al ritmo de la música, hacia el palco nuevamente.

-_Y si volviera, me iré si vuelve. No hay vuelta atrás, ya no lo haré_.-subió de un salto, y se volvió hacia Sirius, a quien le rechinaron los dientes, al verla tan preciosa, tan suya, y tan mala al mismo tiempo.- _Si te pierdo que más da, tú nunca me has querido y me da igual. Para ti sólo he sido un juego, una historia más_.-lanzó el micrófono al aire y lo atrapó con la otra mano.-_Si te pierdo que más da, aún me queda vida y quiero más. Lo que importa es vivir sin miedo que aún hay tiempo, y yo, ahora quiero más, si tú no estás que más da…_-dio la espalda a Sirius y empezó a caminar por el escenario.

Se volvió hacia Dumbledore con una coqueta sonrisa.

-_Me dijo adiós, y después se fue_.-se volvió hacia Sirius, nuevamente, y cantó la última parte con rencor, desahogándose del todo.- _Si te pierdo que más da, tú nunca me has querido y me da igual. Para ti sólo he sido un juego, una historia más. Si te pierdo que más da, aún me queda vida y quiero más. Lo que importa es vivir sin miedo que aún hay tiempo, y yo, ahora quiero más_.-terminó la canción con Beth sentada en el bordillo del escenario, con una sonrisa, mirando a su público, que le aplaudía entusiasmado.

-Bien, y tras esta asombrosa actuación, que ha dejado a más de uno sin aliento.-dijo James, cuando los aplausos cesaron.-Tenemos al segundo finalista de esta noche.-dijo señalando a Sirius.

-Si, chicas.-dijo Lily guiñándoles un ojo a sus amigas.-Porque Sirius Black nos va a cantar Moriré…-dijo, al tiempo que Beth se sentaba encima de una estatua que había allí, y se cruzaba de piernas. Le encantaba la voz de Sirius, le encantaba todo él, para qué negarlo. Y sabía que, como siguiese así volvería a caer en sus redes.

La música empezó a sonar, y Sirius, que se había puesto una camiseta negra, que se le ceñía a todos los músculos del torso, y un pantalón blanco, que le marcaba cosas que Beth añoraba tanto como a él mismo.

Se sentó en el bordillo del escenario.

-_Tengo tu sonrisa en mis labios, tu pena en mi llanto. Si quieres yo moriré_-cantaba mirando a Beth de soslayo, dándole a entender que era solo por ella, por quien hacía eso, por quien haría cualquier cosa-_Tengo tu sabor en mi tacto, tu amor en mi canto. Si es por ti moriré_.-se volvió hacia el público_.-Mi río corre por tu caudal  
Mi espina surge de tu rosal. Mi casa se abre por tu portal. Sin ti ya no me queda suelo que pisar._

Saltó del escenario y empezó a cantar por el medio de las mesas.

-_Y moriré, si eres tú la razón no lo dudaré. Y moriré si es por tu corazón  
El mío daré… por ti_.- se giró nuevamente hacia el escenario, para hacer el camino de vuelta.-_Tengo tu ilusión en mis días, tu sal en mi herida. Si es así moriré. Tengo tu pasión en mi cama, tu cuello en mi almohada. Si mueres yo moriré_.-subió de nuevo al escenario, y miró a Beth, a esos ojos verdes que acabarían volviéndolo loco, que estaban demasiado brillantes para ser considerado normal.-_Mi río corre por tu caudal, mi espina surge de tu rosal, mi casa se abre por tu portal… Sin ti ya no me queda suelo que pisar._

Volvió a sentarse en el suelo. Justo en el bordillo del escenario, donde unas chicas de Segundo Año lloraban emocionadas.

-_Y moriré… si eres tú la razón, no lo dudaré. Y moriré… Si es por tu corazón, el mío daré… por ti. Mi casa se abre por tu portal..._

El público al completo estalló en aplausos, y Lily y James se acercaron a Beth y Sirius.

-Bien, ahora, el jurado tomará una decisión, y sabremos quien de los dos será el ganador de este concurso.-dijo James con una sonrisa.

-Y ahora, mientras nuestros jueces deliberan, nosotros haremos unas preguntas a los finalistas, si os parece bien.-dijo Lily con una sonrisa, antes de volverse hacia Sirius.-Bien, Black, cuéntame¿Qué te ha llevado a participar en el concurso?

El moreno, con su más demoledora sonrisa, miró a la pelirroja, antes de mirar a Beth de soslayo.

-Intentar, cantando, recuperar una parte de mi mismo, que se perdió en el camino de la vida-dijo, con su normal aplomo y auto confianza.

-Vaya, un buen motivo-dijo Lily con suavidad, antes de volverse hacia Beth.-¿Y a ti¿Qué te impulsó a participar?

La rubia sacudió su melena con un deje de arrogancia que recordaba a Sirius, pero mucho.

-Determinadas personas creían que no sería capaz de hacerlo, y con esto, he intentado demostrarles que si lo soy…-dijo con una media sonrisilla desafiante.

-Bien… el jurado ha hecho su votación, de modo que solo nos queda comunicarlo.-dijo James abriendo el sobre.

-Ambos habéis cantado con el corazón, y se nota que la música salía del interior, de lo más hondo.-leyó Lily.-Pero, por la fuerza emotiva, y porque en sus palabras hay una veracidad sin precedentes.-miró a ambos.-Sirius Black es el ganador de este Primer Concurso de la Canción, en Hogwarts.

El público (en especial las múltiples admiradoras del chico, a las que se les caían las bragas) estalló en aplausos, y para sorpresa de varias personas, Beth, dejándose llevar por la emoción del momento, más un confuso montón de sentimientos que latían por todas las partes de su cuerpo, saltó al cuello de Sirius y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Enhorabuena, Sirius.-dijo antes de plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Sirius le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Había echado tanto de menos el estrechar ese cuerpo frágil y cálido contra el suyo, que creyó que se volvería loco.

-Gracias, Beth.-dijo él con una sonrisa.

Y de repente, la sorpresa que Lily y James tenían preparada desde el principio del concurso, que habían acordado con los elfos domésticos. Una lluvia de chocolate, que cayó primero sobre Sirius, y por consiguiente, sobre Beth, y que luego, gradualmente, fue cayendo sobre el resto de ocupantes del Gran Comedor, que, en su lenta dispersión, se pararon a degustar la dulce lluvia que caía sobre ellos.

Sirius, que todavía tenía a Beth agarrada, y la propia chica, se miraban a los ojos, en silencio, con los brazos del chico alrededor de la cintura de la Ravenclaw. Se miraban, interconectadas sus miradas, diciéndose algo a un nivel superior, como si, en medio de un trance, sus almas estuviesen hablando, obligando a sus cuerpos a acercarse, como si quisiesen hablarse en medio de un beso.

De repente, cuando los labios de Beth estaban a punto de rozar los de Sirius, el chico le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Podemos hablar luego?-dijo con suavidad.-Tengo que ir a evitar que Remus se ahogue en sus propias babas.-dijo con suavidad.

-Claro.-replicó ella, con una sonrisa.-Yo tengo que ir a evitar que tu cuñada se ahogue también.-dijo antes de saltar del escenario.

Una conversación entre ellos… de allí podrían saltar chispas…

-------

Llevaba allí sentado innumerables horas, sin atreverse a mirarla, sin atreverse, casi, a respirar. La mujer había llegado y se había afanado, de buena manera, para paralizar a Diane antes de que perdiese más sangre, y ahora, su novia yacía allí, con una macro dosis de Filtro de Muertos en Vida, y él contemplaba su cuerpo momificado, inmóvil.

No entendía por qué se había levantado. No entendía por qué. Pero ahora estaba a las puertas de un lugar donde no podía seguirla. Sabía que si su Diane se moría, él moriría con ella. No entendía cómo. Sólo sabía que en aquellos momentos era lo único que tenía, y que si ella se iba, él no tendría a nadie.

Se arriesgó a apartar las manos del rostro, aun a riesgo de que las lágrimas cayesen por sus mejillas, y vio la forma de su cuerpo, cubierto de vendas… y no pudo evitar que un sollozo se atrincherase en su garganta. Era un jodido cabrón. Lyanna le había dicho "ven" y él lo "había dejado todo", Diane incluida. Y ahora, por eso, ella estaba allí, en el borde mismo, de la muerte, con más posibilidades de caer que de quedarse a su lado.

Apoyó la cabeza en el colchón, justo al lado de su mano vendada y cerró los ojos, dejando que cayesen sobre la cama. Los intentos de la enfermera para hacer que se fuese, habían sido inútiles, básicamente porque él, como buen Hufflepuff, no paraba nunca hasta conseguir lo que quería.

Y ahora estaba allí, a oscuras, hablando con una chica que estaba vendada, en coma, y que, con toda posibilidad, no lo oía.

-Diane… mi niña… perdóname, por favor.-susurró.-Si yo no hubiese… si no me hubiese acostado con Lyanna… nada de esto habría sucedido…

Cerró los ojos, intentando dejar de sentirse así. Porque para él Lyanna no había sido nada. Había sido un polvo. Solo eso, o tal vez ni a ello había llegado. Sabía que se arrepentía, de una forma que nunca creyó que llegaría a arrepentirse de nada, porque no quería a Lyanna, y Diane estaba así por su culpa…

En aquel momento, se abrió la puerta de la enfermería, y entró Sophie por ella, que ahogó un grito antes de correr hacia él.

-Edd¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó la morena dejándose caer de rodillas a su lado.

-No lo sé.-dijo él, con voz insegura.-Sólo sé que llegué a verla hoy y estaba de pie… y luego… luego empezó a sangrar… y había sangre por todas partes… y ahora… se va a morir…

Sophie estalló en llanto, al mismo tiempo que Edd ahogaba un nuevo sollozo, mordiéndose los nudillos. La morena se abrazó al novio de su amiga con fuerza.

-No se va a morir… no_puede_ morirse…-masculló con voz pastosa, entre lágrimas.

-No podré vivir sin ella, Sophie. Si mi Diane se muere no podré vivir sin ella…-dijo el chico, sollozando en el hombro de la Ravenclaw.

Sophie cerró los ojos. Había acudido a la Enfermería para contarle a Diane cómo había ido el concurso. Que Black había ganado, que Beth lo había abrazado, que casi lo había besado, que Remus estaba recubierto de chocolate, que no soportaría seguir sin hablarle, que lo quería… pero Diane no estaba.

De repente, como si se hubiese dado de cuenta de algo, Edd se separó violentamente de Sophie.

-Tú no deberías estar aquí-espetó.-¡Y menos de rodillas en el suelo!-masculló. Sabía que si le pasaba algo a alguna de sus amigas, Diane, en este mundo o en el siguiente, en todas las vidas que tuviesen, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

-Edd…

-¡Podrías contagiarte… y sé que Diane no querría que eso pasase nunca!-dijo obligándola a levantarse.

Sophie estalló en llanto con renovadas fuerzas, se giró y salió corriendo de allí. Necesitaba encontrar a alguien, a cualquiera que la abrazase y le dijese que todo iba a estar bien.

Edd se dejó caer contra la mesilla de noche de la cama de su novia. Cerró los ojos.

Si su Dy se iba por su culpa… para redimirse, para pagar sus culpas, se iría con ella.

Ahogó un sollozo, mordiéndose nuevamente los nudillos, y miró al techo de la enfermería.

-Diane, mi niña, no te mueras, por favor…

Una fuerza más allá de la naturaleza, más allá de toda magia, ya fuese Hécate, Merlín, algún dios o la magia misma, lo escuchó… o no.

-------

El pasillo estaba oscuro. Muy oscuro. Era negro, tan negro como el cabello del chico, tan oscuro como la puerta del infierno, aun que en el fondo solo fuese poca luz.

Caminaban en silencio, de la mano, sin mirarse, puesto que, aun que se mirasen, no se verían, debido a la oscuridad.

No sabían en que momento habían rendido la voluntad a los deseos, y se habían aceptado carnalmente, pero sabían que no había marcha atrás.

Caminaron de la mano hasta que llegaron al viejo almacén, y una vez allí, Regulus se volvió hacia Jeyne, que miró al suelo. El brazo de Regulus rodeó la cintura de Jeyne, suavemente, mientras su otra mano se colocaba debajo de la barbilla de la chica.

Se miraron a los ojos, gris con azul, cobalto con plata, diamante con zafiro. Y mientras tanto, lentamente, sus labios se acercaban, hasta que se encontraron.

Una mano de Regulus permaneció en la cintura de Jeyne, manteniéndola pegada a él, y la otra se enroscó en el pelo de la chica, aquel día completamente negro y liso. Las manos de la chica se cerraron, una en torno a los mechones disparados del muchacho, y la otra en torno a los botones de su camisa, mientras se besaban intensamente.

Regulus caminó a trompicones, con Jeyne pegada y abrazada, antes de dejarla sobre la mesa de madera, y empezar a besarla con suavidad, primero por la mejilla, mientras la mano de la barbilla bajaba, acariciando lentamente, la blanca piel de su cuello, mientras sus labios avanzaban hacia su oreja y mordisqueaban lentamente el lóbulo de esta.

Jeyne se separó levemente de Regulus y lo miró a los ojos. Él supo ver algo que brillaba en el fondo de los ojos azules de su prometida.

-Jeyne… ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó en un susurro.

Ella desvió la mirada y se soltó de él, haciendo que el muchacho se alarmase. Sabía que le pasaba algo, pero el no saber el qué lo estaba asustando; después de todo, sus genes de Black lo obligaban a tener la situación siempre bajo control.

-Eh… Jey...-acarició su mejilla con suavidad.-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó en un susurro.

-Nada…-musitó ella desviando la mirada.

-Sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea¿verdad?-murmuró contra su mejilla.

Ella tomó aire con brusquedad.

-Es que… Regulus, no sé si quiero seguir haciendo esto…-musitó ella sin mirarlo.

Él la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Jeyne, no se trata de que quieras, se trata de que debemos…-murmuró con suavidad.

-Pero… no tengo más motivación que la meramente carnal, al menos por tu parte… y no quiero verme atrapada en algo que me pueda hacer daño.-dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

-Jeyne…

-Regulus, tú no me quieres, no te vas a enamorar nunca de mi, y eso acabará haciéndonos daño a los dos.-murmuró.

-¿Acaso tu si te vas a enamorar de mi?-preguntó él, sintiendo como el estómago se le hinchaba, llegando a la altura del pecho.

-No, no creo que en un futuro me vaya a enamorar de ti, Reg…-reconoció ella.

Regulus cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, abatido. No era que él quisiese una historia de amor de las de libro; al fin y al cabo había sido educado para no enamorarse si no era estrictamente necesario, pero contaba con que un futuro lejano, Jeyne pudiese amarlo.

-Vaya… ¿entonces por que quieres que yo te quiera si tu no me vas a querer nunca?-preguntó, más dolido de lo que él mismo se esperaba.

-Regulus… yo te dije que no me iba a enamorar en el futuro, pero resulta que hay más tiempos que ese.-dijo ella, divertida.

-Pues menos mal.-dijo él con una sonrisa de puro alivio, antes de depositar un beso en sus labios; pero ella se apartó.

-Reg, cielo, mira… hasta que… nos aclaremos…

-No hay nada que aclarar, Jeyne… lo nuestro es cosa del presente y del pasado.-depositó un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Jeyne cerró los ojos.

-Regulus… la verdad, nunca creí que diría esto… pero… necesito que me quieras.-musitó apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-Lo sé, Jey… yo también necesito quererte… necesito que esto funcione…_necesito_ que seas feliz…-susurró contra su pelo.

Jeyne lo abrazó y hundió el rostro en su pecho. Regulus la envolvió con sus brazos, estrechándola con fuerza contra sí.

-Vamos, Jeyne, te llevaré a tu Sala Común.-susurró.

Ella negó con la cabeza, todavía sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué quieres, entonces, Jeyne?-preguntó en voz baja, separándose de ella, para mirarla a los ojos.

-Quiero dejar de estar confusa, quiero sentir que alguien me quiere, porque está demostrado que mi familia no lo hace…-sintió como la voz estaba a punto de fallarle.-Quiero dormir contigo esta noche, Reg…-musitó luego.

Él esbozó una sonrisa y la tomó de la mano.

-Está bien, Jeyne, vente a mi cama…-dijo empezando a caminar, para salir del almacén.

Caminaron en silencio, hasta llegar a la puerta de la Sala Común de Slytherin.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres entrar en la guarida del enemigo?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ella alzó una ceja, muy lentamente.

-Black, una Gryffindor nunca se acojona, y menos por esto.-dijo con una sonrisa.-Además…-compuso una dulce sonrisa, pasándole las manos por los hombros.-Sé que puedo confiar en ti, y que nunca dejarás que me hagan daño-añadió con suavidad.

Regulus depositó un beso en su frente.

-Claro que no, Jeyne, voy a cuidarte, para siempre… y voy a aprender a quererte.-te lo prometo.

Cuando un Black promete algo, lo cumple… con todas las consecuencias.

-------

Casi dolía mirarla, tan preciosa, tan pequeña y tan recubierta de chocolate. Sirius dedicó una sonrisa a Beth. Una sonrisa distinta a todas las demás. La sonrisa indefensa, la sincera, la enamorada, esa que solo ella había visto.

-¿Vamos a dar un paseo?-preguntó con suavidad, con la voz levemente enronquecida.

-Claro…-dijo ella levemente alerta.-Pero… ¿por qué conmigo?-añadió luego, mirándolo a los ojos, mientras se limpiaba un poco de chocolate de la cara.

-Porque eres la única persona con la que quiero celebrar algo, Beth, porque eres la única persona por la que he hecho esto…-murmuró sin mirarla.

Ella carraspeó, incómoda y nerviosa.

-Sirius… por favor…

-Beth… te quiero-susurró él.

Estaban en unas escaleras, en un pasadizo, y el moreno se puso de rodillas delante de la chica.

-Sirius… no-dijo con la voz temblorosa. Dolía. Dolía tanto que él le dijese aquello y que pusiese a prueba su orgullo.

-Bethy, mi niña… te lo suplico… dame otra oportunidad… perdóname… te juro por lo que más quieras, que no lo volveré a hacer nunca más.

Beth cerró los ojos. Encontró en su interior el orgullo que tenía, duro como una roca, y se aferró a él. Volvió a abrir los ojos, y tragó saliva con frialdad.

-Claro que no volverás a hacerlo Sirius Black, porque nunca más volverá a haber un nosotros. Tu mataste a la chica que podía amar. Ahora, en mi, solo queda resentimiento y odio…-y sin decir nada más, salió corriendo escaleras abajo, ciega, perdida, atolondrada, en busca de algo que no lograría encontrar jamás… No sabía estar sin él, pero, paradójicamente, no quería estar con él.

Se dejó caer y hundió el rostro en sus rodillas, sollozando. Lo quería, por Merlín, por Hécate, por todos los dioses del cosmos, si es que existían… lo amaba. Cada gota de su sangre era suya, era él, y él era ella, vivía en ella. Su sangre, compartida. No lo odiaba. Cómo podía odiar al hombre que le había enseñado el sentimiento más hermoso y puro del mundo. El hombre que la había hecho mujer en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Lo quería, tanto que cada minuto sin él dolía, cada gota de aliento que tomaba, sin él, quemaba… entendió que solo había una forma de olvidarlo, de que todo aquello dejase de doler… y era haciendo que a otros les doliese. Venganza contra la humanidad… dolor vengativo… venganza dolorosa contra gentes inocentes… Sirius había matado a la niña indefensa, a la niña dulce, a la Bethany que aprendió a amarlo.

Una mano se posó en su hombro.

-Vete, Sirius… déjame en paz… no vuelvas a decirme que me quieres… no vuelvas a joderme la vida…

-¿Bethany?-aquella voz no era la de Sirius. De hecho, era la de un amigo de Sirius. Peter.

-Ah… hola, Peter-musitó secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Qué te ha hecho Sirius?-preguntó con brusquedad.

-Nada, Peter, no te preocupes-dijo ella con suavidad.

Peter le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Sé que estás llorando por Sirius, Bethany.-dijo con suavidad.-Puedes contármelo¿sabes?

-No Peter… va a ser que no… no hay nada que contar…-se secó las lágrimas y sorbió por la nariz.

El chico le dio un beso en el pelo, en un hueco donde no tenía chocolate, y se puso en pie.

-No te preocupes, Beth… todo va a estar bien…

Y sin decir más, empezó a caminar hacia su sala común. Sirius había hecho daño a Beth. Le había jodido la vida… y pagaría por ello. A él no le importaba que le quitase a la chica. Al fin y al cabo, ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. Lo que le dolía con toda su alma, era que la hubiese hecho sufrir…

Y pagaría por ello…

-------

Cerró los ojos, mientras él tocaba nuevamente la melodía.

-Justin… ¿me harías un favor?-musitó Destiny, tumbada sobre una mesa, mientras el chico punteaba las cuerdas de la guitarra, acariciándolas con los dedos, de una forma que casi hacía que se pusiese celosa.

-Claro, Dest…-susurró.-Dime.

Ella se sentó y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa. El pelo empezaba a secársele, y formaba unos bucles indómitos alrededor de su cuello. De no ser por la chaqueta que el chico le había prestado, se habría congelado.

-Es que… verás… cuando estábamos en el backstage, no os podíamos oír cantar… y me gustaría que me cantases la canción que cantaste antes… si no es molestia-susurró, dibujando círculos en el aire, con el pie.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa y dejó, con cuidado, la guitarra en el suelo. Luego caminó con sus andares desgarbados hacia ella y se sentó al lado, en la mesa, antes de tirar de ella y tumbarla a su lado.

Estaban completamente a oscuras, y Destiny lo único que sentía era un cosquilleo en el estómago, y el aliento de Justin, dulce y cálido, en el rostro.

-¿Es completamente necesario?-dijo él con suavidad.

-Me temo que si-replicó ella con un estremecimiento.

-¿Tienes frío?-pregunto él preocupado, acercándose a ella y rodeándole la cintura con un brazo para atraerla hacia sí.

-Ahora no-repuso ella con una minúscula sonrisa.

La luz de las estrellas, que se colaba por la ventana, era suficiente para que Destiny viese brillar los ojos de Justin.

El chico acarició un mechón de pelo de la chica y acercó los labios a su oído.

-I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms, try to make you laugh, somehow I can't put you in the past-susurró.-I'D do anything just to fall asleep with you.-sus labios casi rozaban el lóbulo de la oreja de Dest.-Will you remember me? 'Cuz I know I won't forget you...

Destiny cerró los ojos. Le encantaba oírlo. Su voz suave, dulce y diciéndole aquello. Por un momento glorioso y efímero, llegó a pensar que él la quería y todo.

Justin tomó aire. Esperaba que ella considerase lo que le estaba diciendo como algo más que una canción, como sus sentimientos hechos letra, porque de otra forma… todo sería mucho más complicado.

-I close my eyes, and all I see is you, I close my eyes I try to sep, I can't forget you…-susurró en su oído. Se preguntó si sería apropiado besarla. De hecho, quería besarla. Con todas sus fuerzas. Pero sabía que si lo hacía, no se atrevería a mirarla a la cara durante una buena temporada. Por otra parte, estaba el hecho de que no volvería a tener jamás una oportunidad así.

Sin embargo, fue Destiny quien, ahogando un suspiro, estiró una de sus manos, heladas, y acarició su mejilla, antes de, con suavidad, guiarlo hacia sus labios, y rozarlos con timidez.

Fue solo un gesto, que hizo que Justin, al darse cuenta de que ella también quería que la besase, se hiciese cargo de la situación, de modo que, rodeando su cintura con un brazo y enredando la otra mano en su pelo, tiró de ella y la colocó sobre él, antes de besarla con suavidad, atrapando su labio inferior con los suyos. Justin nunca había hecho nada así con una chica, y tenía la sensación de que Destiny tampoco, y pese a todo, fue mágico.

Se separaron levemente.

-Just… yo…-empezó Destiny, como queriendo disculparse.

El instinto se sobrepuso a la razón, de modo que Justin, guiándose por sus impulsos, se limitó a volver a besarla.

Y así estuvieron, besándose y tomando confianza el uno con el otro, de una forma tímida, al principio, pero mientras se besaban, intercambiaban susurros y caricias, sonrisas y besos, se pasaron toda la noche.

-------

Estaba tirado en la cama, mirando al techo, sin verlo realmente.

-Sirius¿te encuentras bien?-la voz de Lunático le llegaba ahogada, como si le hablase a través de una pared de piedra. La misma pared de piedra que envolvía el corazón de Sirius. Había tomado la decisión. Olvidaría a Beth costase lo que costase. No volvería a arrastrarse por una tía. Porque más de lo que se había arrastrado, era imposible. Olvidaría a Beth. Le demostraría que era inmune al color de sus ojos.

-Claro que estoy bien, Lunático…-dijo forzando una sonrisa.

En aquel momento, se abrió la puerta del dormitorio, y por ella entró Peter, como una tormenta rubia en miniatura.

Una tormenta rubia que saltó sobre Sirius y empezó a darle puñetazos, antes de que el moreno se diese cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Eres un completo hijo de puta, Black.-gritó, mientras empezaba a aporrearle.-Le jodiste la vida… le jodiste la vida y la hiciste llorar.

Sirius estaba harto de llevar golpes, de que todos le pegasen por cometer errores. De un empujón, se quitó a Peter de encima, y lo lanzó, casi, a la otra punta de la habitación.

-Lo hice por ti, Colagusano. Me dieron a elegir, entre ella y tú… y te elegí a ti… amigo-dijo, casi escupiendo la última palabra.

-Pues haberla elegido a ella. Black. Cualquier cosa menos hacerle daño.-espetó Peter, antes de meterse en el baño, y cerrar de un portazo.

Sirius se volvió hacia su cama y la emprendió a patadas con los pies de la misma.

-Joder-masculló con amargura, mientras arreaba un puñetazo contra una de las columnas del dosel.

Había perdido a Beth por no perder a Peter; y había perdido a Peter por haber perdido a Beth. Era un negado para la vida. La oveja negra de los Black, y una vergüenza para los merodeadores. Su vida no valía nada… y actuaría en consecuencia.

-------

En silencio, en medio de la noche, recubiertos de chocolate, y con ropajes poco cómodos, pero estaban juntos, que era lo que contaba.

James condujo a Lily hacia el campo de Quidditch, y se metió en el caseto de las escobas, para recoger su Barredora 3000 y acercarse a Lily, que se abrazaba el estómago.

-¿Tienes frío?-preguntó en voz baja, acercándose a ella.

-Un poquito.-reconoció la pelirroja.

-Ahora ya no lo tendrás-dijo tendiéndole la escoba.

Lily miró a James confusa, antes de que la escoba se elevase un metro del suelo y ella se apartase un paso hacia atrás.

-No tengas miedo, Lily…

-No es eso, James, es que tengo falda…

El moreno chasqueó la lengua, antes de tomarla por la cintura, levantarla en el aire y dejarla con una pierna a cada lado de la escoba. Luego, el mismo se colocó sobre la escoba, y cerró las manos sobre el mango, justo delante de Lily, dejándola atrapada entre su torso y sus brazos, con muy, muy poco espacio.

-¿Ahora tienes frío?-preguntó muy, muy cerca de su oído.

-No, James, pero sigo considerando esto totalmente innecesario-el chico había pegado una patada al suelo, teniendo como consecuencia que Lily soltase un grito.

-Lily, al fin y al cabo, fuiste tu quien me dijo que quería volar… -susurró él en su oído, antes de dar un suave beso en su mejilla.

-James, no me refería a este tipo de vuelo precisamente.-musitó ella, con las manos aferradas a los antebrazos del chico.

-Cada cosa a su tiempo, preciosa…-murmuró él, en su oído.-Y no tengas miedo, porque nunca te dejaré caer…-murmuró en su pelo rojo, antes de lamer un churretón de chocolate que corría por su mejilla.

Subieron, subieron y volvieron a subir, hasta que James soltó una mano de la escoba y rodeó la cintura de Lily con ella, pegándola por completo a él.

-Ahora, vas a abrir los ojos, pero antes, me vas a prometer que no vas a hacer ningún movimiento brusco-susurró.

Ella obedeció apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, pero solo vio estrellas a su alrededor. Se incorporó levemente, y pudo ver el lago, pequeño, allá abajo, y el castillo, del tamaño de una casita de muñecas.

-James…-Lily se quedó sin aliento.

-No te vas a caer, Lily. No dejaré que te caigas.-prometió, mientras ella giraba levemente el cuello y James besaba sus labios. Cerró los ojos. Ambos los cerraron. Y sintió, conforme la besaba, como Lily se relajaba, como empezaba a rendirse a él. Y ese fue el momento para poner la escoba a caer. Apuntó al suelo, y empezaron a descender en picado, hacia el lago.

Lily, asustada, fue consciente de que caían, pero no se atrevió a separarse de James. Simplemente siguió besándolo con suavidad, para que no se desconcentrase y perdiese el control sobre la escoba. Hasta que finalmente, con suavidad, sus pies quedaron sumergidos en el lago, y él se separó de ella.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó con la voz enronquecida.

-¿Bromeas?-musitó ella.-Tengo un subidón de adrenalina inigualable…

James soltó una carcajada, antes de hacer que la escoba se elevase, y sacar los pies de ambos del agua, para luego, sobrevolar el bosque prohibido, bañados en la luz plateada de la luna menguante.

Hicieron tirabuzones, piruetas, amagos, fintas y caídas al vacío. Juntos, riendo, hasta convertirse en pelo revuelto y risita floja. Hasta que finalmente, James condujo la escoba hacia el campo de Quidditch y aterrizó en la parte de arriba de las gradas.

Se bajó de la escoba, al tiempo que Lily hacía lo propio, alisándose la falda. Y él se apresuró a tomarla de la cintura con fuerza, para evitar que, al no estar acostumbrada a las alturas y la velocidad, le fallasen las piernas y cayese al suelo.

-¿Qué tal?-preguntó con unas sonrisa.

-Genial, cielo, tenemos que repetirlo.-musitó ella pasándole los brazos por los hombros.

James dejó la escoba en el suelo, con cuidado, y se sentó en el suelo, tomando a Lily de la mano, para que se sentase con él. Pero ella, en lugar de sentarse a su lado, se sentó a horcajadas, sobre sus piernas.

Esbozó una sonrisa y le dio un suave beso en los labios. James rodeó la cintura de Lily con los brazos y profundizó el beso, mientras las manos de la chica se enredaban en los botones de la camisa roja de James, mientras se afanaba por desabrochárselos, al mismo tiempo que una de las manos del moreno reptaba por sus piernas, para empezar a acariciarla.

Lentamente, fueron perdiendo la ropa al tiempo que subía el calor entre ambos, y terminaron los dos desnudos, bajo la luz de las estrellas.

James miró a Lily a los ojos, y pudo comprobar que toda ella brillaba, casi plateada.

-Te quiero, Lily… para siempre.-susurró con dulzura.

Estaba desnudo, tumbado sobre ella, que en aquel momento, cerró los ojos, un instante.

-Yo a ti también, James…-tenía la voz tan ahogada en ansia y placer, que sonó casi como un sollozo.

Hacía un año. Un año exacto que habían sido el uno del otro. Y un año más, nuevamente… sellaban algo que ni ellos mismos entendían. Algo que era amor, del más poderoso. Algo que estaba sellado en un destino, a sangre y fuego.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hola a todos, espero, de verdad, que el capítulo os haya gustado._

_¿Qué harán ahora Beth y Sirius, cuando quieren olvidarse el uno al otro de semejante forma¿De quien será el niño de Lyanna¿Podéis decirme de quien está enamorado Jack, y no vale a las que se lo chivé por MSN? Sophie ha cantado para Remus… ¿Tendrá alguna consecuencia? A parte, ella está destrozada. Es la única de sus amigas que sabe lo de Diane, que por cierto¿Sobrevivirá¿Qué consecuencias tendrá lo de Justin y Destiny¿Y el ostión de Peter a Sirius¿Y a Lily y James, en que cambiará lo ocurrido su relación¿Jeyne y Regulus… O.O?_

_Visto lo que ha pasado, no prometo actualización segura, pero espero que prontito, de verdad. Se vienen tiempos complicados… ¿o me lo parece a mi?..._

_A parte, tengo algo que comunicaros. Locura ya tiene F-log. Para contestar a todas las dudas, todas las sugerencias, para que conozcáis más cosas sobre vuestros personajes favoritos… y muchas cosas más… pasaos por www(.)fotolog(.)com(barra)lo(barra baja)cu(barra baja)ra._

_Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí y tener paciencia. Gracias, también, por leerme!! _

_Besitos con sabor a Merodeador!! Os quiero mucho!! Sin vosotros, esto, no sería lo mismo!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	11. Survival

No hay incendio como la pasión: no hay ningún mal como el odio.

(Buda)

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes (en su mayoría) no me pertenecen, porque no soy Rowling, por muy rubia que sea, y no escribí Harry Potter. No hago esto con ánimo de lucro, que quede muy claro…_

_Gracias a Zory, sel, Ozzygirl, lira21,Sonia y chukii por los reviews del capítulo anterior._

_APB Productions os presenta…_

_------------------------------------------_

_1 Diciembre 1976_

11. Survival

A veces, parece que la vida nos quiere asfixiar, incluso cuando las cosas nos van bien; así que, cuando deciden cambiar, cuando la suerte decide abandonarnos y dejarnos solos; si en uno de esos momentos la vida decide intentar asfixiarte, seguramente, no puedas sobrevivir. A no ser que cierres los ojos, tomes aire, muy, muy profundamente, y te eches a correr hacia delante, a ciegas, sin ver por donde vas, simplemente yendo. Dejándote llevar y mangonear por la vida.

Cuando las cosas van bien, todo es maravillosamente fácil, incluso si la vida decide asfixiarte… pero, si las cosas van mal, solo tienes dos opciones: ser fuerte o morir.

Por eso Sirius, aquella mañana de sábado, cuando vio que la vida, su vida, estaba dispuesta a asfixiarlo de la forma más dolorosa posible, tomó aire profundamente, como todo un Black, y se dijo que él podía soportar aquello. Sirius Black podía soportar aquello y mucho más. Que para algo era un Black, y aun encima, de Gryffindor.

El caso es que, aquella nubosa mañana de diciembre, la primera de ellas, cuando en todo el castillo hacía tanto, tanto frío que era imposible ver, debido a la niebla que se formaba por los vahos de las respiraciones de los alumnos, Sirius llegó al Gran Comedor, para desayunar, acompañado de Remus, que se pasaba la vida con él, ya que Peter últimamente iba por libre, y James parecía estar viviendo en una nube de color rosa chicle desde la noche de Halloween, un mes atrás, y no se separaba de Lily, nada más que para mear y para dormir. Y Sirius se alegraba por él. Por lo menos, uno de ellos era feliz.

Pero cuando llegó Beth, SU Beth, con aquella minifalda demasiado corta para ser legal, y de la mano del chico de los sábados, sintió como algo parecido a un enorme perro negro le roía las entrañas. Y si, porque Daniel Dawson era el chico de Beth, pero solo los sábados. Porque si, SU pequeña rubia había hecho algo, él no sabía el qué, pero cada día se paseaba con uno de la mano, cada día, veía como daba de desayunar a uno de su cuchara, y veía como le daba besos, suaves, dulces y deliciosos, como los que él añoraba, con los que soñaba cada noche.

Y lo peor de todo, era que la culpa era toda suya, suya, suya, suya, joder, por ser un jodido Black de mierda, sin pies ni cabeza, sin sentido del honor, sin sentido común, sin responsabilidad, sin nada, joder. Sin ella no era nadie. No tenía nada.

Remus le había dado consejos. Y él los había seguido al pie de la letra, porque, al fin y al cabo, de los Merodeadores, Remus era el que tenía el sentido común, el que tenía las ideas brillantes y los planes infalibles. El del cerebro altamente privilegiado, potenciado por un instinto asesino y un carisma de niño bueno, inigualable.

Él había querido pagarle con la misma moneda a Beth, había querido volver a la liza, al terreno de caza, a establecer un territorio que alguna vez había sido suyo, pero Lunático le había aconsejado que no lo hiciese, que no se rebajase al nivel de Beth, que no volviese a humillarse a si mismo saltando de cama en cama, sin saber lo que quería, cuando lo que buscaba estaba tan claro como la luz de la luna.

Y sin embargo, pese a la magnífica inteligencia de su amigo, Sirius se sentía cada vez peor. Sentía que necesitaba pagarle con la misma moneda, que debía devolverle los golpes que le asestaba Beth a cada hora, cada mañana, durante cada desayuno, entrando con un chico diferente, y pareciendo feliz, cuando ella era quien se había llevado su felicidad y su corazón.

Y lo peor del asunto, era que Sirius no lograba apartar la mirada de ella. La odiaba, con toda su alma, por ser preciosa y seguir adelante sin él. Pero la amaba, con todas sus fuerzas, porque era, simplemente, ella.

Su mirada gris escrutó el Gran Comedor, buscando a su próxima víctima, alguien a quien hacer gritar de placer para luego hacerla llorar de dolor, consiguiendo placer para si, y mitigar el dolor que corroía su alma.

Había tanto, tanto donde elegir, con tantas chicas, pequeñas y mayores, vírgenes y expertas, morenas y rubias, altas y bajas… Pero él solo la quería a ella. A la única que no podría ser. Sin embargo, lo que él tenía muy claro, era que Beth sería suya de nuevo, al precio que fuese, pero un Black siempre cumple sus cometidos, por muy oveja negra que sea.

Aun que, mientras tanto… necesitaría una distracción.

Estaba a punto de elegir próxima presa, cuando comprendió que iba a ser demasiado fácil, que la única difícil era Beth, y a él le encantaban los retos. Un motivo más para adorar a SU pequeña rubia, cuya cintura estaba rodeada de un brazo al que él le causaría la muerte.

Los chicos de Ravenclaw debían estar eufóricos. Sexo gratis y abundante, con una chica preciosa, y sin salir de su Sala Común. Y lo peor de todo, era que Jack, el que le había prohibido a él acercarse a Beth, dejaba que todos aquellos, que no sentían por ella ni un mínimo de lo que sentía él, se le acercase. La cólera era demasiado intensa.

Remus lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, con una encomienda que hizo que Sirius abriese los ojos, asombrado, que se plantease si su Lunático seguía siendo el niño tímido y callado que había conocido el primero de septiembre del 71.

-Sirius…-llamó con voz queda, sin levantar la mirada del periódico que acababa de llegar con el correo.

-¿Qué?-el moreno, a veces, se cuestionaba por qué su propia voz sonaba al ladrido de un perro.

-Necesito tu ayuda.-dijo el licántropo simplemente.

-¿Para que?-inquirió Sirius, mirándolo fijamente. No era normal que Lunático le pidiese ayuda; generalmente era al revés, en todo menos en un tema…

Chicas.

-Necesito… que me enseñes a… a…-Remus Lupin, prefecto de Gryffindor, Licántropo y Merodeador, enrojeció como una chiquilla virgen de Primer Año, cuando Sirius las besa y las hace sudar con solo usar esa lengua suya.

-Joder, Lunático.-siseó el mote entre dientes.-Cualquiera diría que me estás pidiendo ayuda para tirarte a una tía…

Remus soltó un ligero carraspeo, molesto.

-¿Sería tan descabellado?-preguntó luego con un susurro.

La mirada que le dedicó a Remus, su Remus, su chico tímido y devorador de libros, era las que clasificaba como Mirada Black Clase 3 (o MBC3, para abreviar), que son estas miradas de incredulidad reconcentrada, como si le dijesen a Sirius que su madre estaba a punto de abrir un comedor de caridad para los muggles.

-¿Quién es la afortunada?-preguntó curioso, sin poder ocultar la risita medio histérica que se le escapó entre dientes.

-Eso no te importa…-masculló Remus, lacónico.-Y te agradecería que no te rieses de mí.-añadió con suavidad.

Y Sirius, por supuesto, no se río. Simplemente miró a Remus con una sonrisa encantada, de esas que ponen las madres al darse cuenta de que su niñito ya es mayor.

-Bien, Lunático.-dijo Sirius levantándose.-Empezaremos por la fase uno. Acercamiento.-dijo el moreno con su voz de PLB (Profesor de Ligue Black).

Sirius caminó por en medio del Gran Comedor, con la magnificencia de un dios griego, y Remus lo siguió, a una distancia prudencial, antes de que el moreno se acercase a una chiquilla de Cuarto Año de Hufflepuff, y se sentase a su lado, simplemente.

-Fase dos, Remus.-dijo en un susurro que solo él, por ser licántropo, pudo oír.-Flirteo disimulado.

Remus no pudo obviar una sonrisa al comprobar cómo su amigo empezaba a toquetearle el pelo con suavidad. La chica parecía a punto de sufrir una conmoción cerebral y simplemente atinó a sonreír y suspirar embobada.

-Fase tres-siseó Sirius, de modo que sólo Remus, sentado a su otro lado, pudo oírlo.-Beso.

Remus cerró los ojos. No quería mirar aquello, pero el sonido, húmedo y suave que se produjo a continuación, le indicó que Sirius debía de, tras un mes, estar metiendo la lengua en una boca ajena. Y él, pobre iluso, que entre luchar con su muy desatado lobo interior e intentar olvidar a Sophie, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese instante de que, lo que Sirius realmente necesitaba, era aquello.

-¿Viste, Remus? Es así como se hace-dijo Sirius con una traviesa sonrisa. Como si hubiese rejuvenecido veinte años de golpe, pese a que solo tenía diecisiete.

-Sirius…-titubeó Remus, mientras avanzaban por el Gran Comedor, hacia la salida.

-¿Si?-el moreno estaba más contento que Peeves con una pajarita de color chicle.

-Límpiate el brillo de labios de la barbilla.-dijo con una risita.

Salieron del Gran Comedor y se encaminaron a su Sala Común, cuando, de pronto, Peter los interceptó.

-Sirius… ¿podemos hablar un momento?-preguntó el chico más bajito.

El moreno respiró profundamente.

-Claro… dime.

-Pues… yo, Sirius, de verdad, siento mucho haberme puesto como me puse… pero es que me jodió mucho lo que hiciste. No lo de que estuvieses con Beth, si no el hecho de que me lo ocultases-dijo de carrerilla.-porque, al fin y al cabo, estoy acostumbrado a que os quedéis con todas las chicas que me gustan.-dijo con pesar.-Ese no es el problema. Lo que me duele es que no hayas confiado en mí. Que no le lo hayas dicho, porque, al fin y al cabo, no me gusta tanto Beth, podría haber sobrevivido perfectamente.-dijo con suavidad.-A lo que no puedo sobrevivir, es a estar solo otro mes entero-dijo con vos adolorida.

Sirius lo miró con dolor en sus ojos. Había renunciado a Beth por protegerle, cuando él no necesitaba que lo protegiesen. Respiró profundamente, de nuevo. Peter no tenía la culpa. La culpa era suya, por habérselo ocultado. Por no haber sabido pararle los pies a Destiny. Por eso.

-Ninguna chica separará a los merodeadores.-sentenció Remus con voz firme, haciendo que a Sirius se le disipasen todas las ideas, y su cerebro volviese a ser el de siempre. Los amigos, para un Merodeador, son lo primero.

Sirius soltó una carcajada canina y abrazó a Peter con todas sus fuerzas, levantándolo en el aire y dándole una vuelta.

-Bueno, Colagusano, ya que estás aquí, aprende del maestro.-dijo volviéndose hacia su pupilo.-Bien, ahora pasaremos a consejos prácticos para hacerlo bien llegado el momento…

Remus soltó una de sus escasas carcajadas y Peter soltó una risita nerviosa. Sirius, por su parte, en aquellos momentos, estaba dispuesto a olvidar a Beth, a demostrarle que podía ser tan cabrón como ella zorra. Porque la quería tanto que la odiaba por no ser suya.

-------

En el Gran Comedor, Beth se abrazó nuevamente Daniel, su chico de los sábados. Tenía su edad, y había sido callado, al menos, hasta el sábado uno de noviembre de aquel año, cuando Beth, muerta por dentro de dolor y despecho, lo había acorralado en su Sala Común, y sin mediar palabra, lo había empezado a besar, como nunca había besado a nadie. Como nunca había besado a Sirius. Besaba de forma apasionada, hambrienta. Sin sentimientos.

El chico era tímido, y pese a que ella había intentado sacarle la timidez, no lo había logrado del todo. Tras el magnífico polvo, que, siendo sincera, los había tenido mejores. Obviamente, todos habían sido mejores, porque habían sido con Sirius. Por amor.

Pero aquello no bastó. ¿Por qué tener a Daniel pudiendo tenerlos a todos? De modo que cambiaba de chicos cada día. Solo reincidía con Daniel los sábados y con Jason Ackles los miércoles. Con el primero por haber sido el primer chico con el que se había acostado (y que había desvirgado) después de Sirius. Y a Jason, porque, francamente, tenía de los mejores polvos que había probado. Y Beth, en aquel mes, había probado, mínimo, quince chicos diferentes.

Hacía aquello porque sabía que a Sirius le jodía. Y quería devolverle, aun que fuese, una mínima parte de lo que él le había hecho. No importaba perderse a si misma en el camino. No le importaba perder a la gente que la quería, y a quienes, alguna vez, había querido. Porque no tenía corazón. Ya no. Ahora era solo una patata arrugada e inservible que se alojaba en su pecho. Ahora, Bethany era solo una máquina de sexo gratuito para todos los que quisiesen. Y, francamente, prefería no pensar en ello.

Ya no iba con Lily, Alice o Jeyne, que se pasaban la vida frecuentando la enfermería, intentando ver si Diane abría los ojos de una vez. Ella, sencillamente, se pasaba por allí a altas horas de la noche, le susurraba a Diane todo lo que la corroía por dentro, lloraba al lado del cuerpo inmóvil de su amiga, y se odiaba a si misma por haberse convertido en lo que más odiaba. Luego, bajaba a las mazmorras, donde McNair le pasaba una petaca de Wishky de fuego, y se la bebía enterita, para intentar olvidar que se había convertido en una versión femenina de su hermano, de su padre. De Sirius.

Pero, al parecer, esos remordimientos y ese miedo, caían en la inconsciencia, con cada cruda nocturna, porque a la mañana siguiente escogía a su víctima del día en la Sala Común, y volvía a pasarse un día de sexo apresurado en los pasillos desiertos, de miraditas incendiarias a alguna víctima pasada, que, como moscas, no aprendían, y volvían a reincidir en la miel de su cuerpo, de su carne, una y otra vez, por mucho que ella los usase y los tirase, como a los pañuelos desechables.

Porque, si una cosa les había dejado claro a todos ellos, era que Bethany Redford no tenía dueño. Que era de todos, y de ninguno. Que todos podrían entrar y salir, pero que ninguno se quedaría dentro, jamás. Nunca más dejaría que le rompiesen el corazón. Otra vez.

¿Qué corazón, si en su lugar tenía una patata marchita? Si su corazón ya se había hecho pedazos una vez. Se odiaba a si misma. Mucho. Pese a no tenerlo en cuenta.

Se sentó en el regazo de Daniel y lo abrazó.

-Preciosa…-susurró él en su oído.-¿Nos vamos un ratito al tapiz?-susurró mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-No, Dan… luego… después del partido.-prometió. La verdad es que no era demasiado complicado negarse a nada que Daniel le pidiese. Al fin y al cabo, él se bebía los vientos por ella, y ella no sentía nada por él.

Justo en aquel momento llegó Jason, que era mucho más su tipo de hombre, que Daniel, porque, básicamente, tenía el pelo oscuro. Mientras que Dan era rubio oscuro, Jason tenía el pelo negro y rizado, la constitución física de un Adonis, y los ojos azules, que incitaban a pecar. Tal vez fuese que le recordaba a Sirius, de un modo inconsciente, o que cuando se había acostado con él, la había dominado, como a ella le gustaba, en lugar de, como hacían los demás, dejar que ella le dominase. Tal vez fuese porque era bateador de Ravenclaw, y ella tenía debilidad por los jugadores de Quidditch… o tal vez, simplemente, porque si.

-Buenos días, Bethany-susurró, mientras se sentaba a su lado, con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Jason.-susurró ella a su vez. Daniel emitió un pequeño gruñido, dándole a entender que en aquellos momentos estaba con él.

Beth lo ignoró deliberadamente. Cuando ella lo quisiese, estaría comiendo de su mano. No era necesaria tanta atención.

-¿Estás preparada para jugar?—preguntó el moreno, acariciándole un mechón de pelo y colocándoselo detrás de la oreja, al tiempo que, imperceptiblemente, acercaba sus rostros.

-Parece mentira que lo preguntes –susurró con voz de loba, de gata en celo. Con una voz que lograba poner cachondos a todos los tíos de Ravenclaw. –Yo siempre estoy preparada para jugar –añadió con una caída de párpados, que pretendía ser inocente.

-¿Te vienes al campo?-preguntó luego, con una mano en su barbilla.

Beth se acercó a él, levemente, y rozó su nariz con la suya.

-Dame treinta segundos, y nos vamos –aseguró, antes de volverse hacia Daniel.

-Bueno, Dan, cariño, me voy –susurró suavemente en su oído, antes de lamer el lóbulo de la oreja del chico, haciendo que se ruborizase y mirase al suelo. –Eso es, Danny, buen chico –añadió con una dulce sonrisa, antes de levantarse, y con el brazo de Jason rodeándole la cintura, salir del Gran Comedor.

A veces, se preguntaba qué había sido de la Bethany inocente, que había muerto de vergüenza en la primera cita con Sirius Black. De hecho, incluso se preguntaba por la chiquilla inocente, que juraba que nunca querría saber nada de los hombres. Aun que, aquellos pensamientos, se disiparon al entrar en los vestuarios, y verse acorralada por Jason, contra la pared.

Ella, llevó las manos a su cuello, y enredó los dedos en un par de rizos más largos que el resto, que se ensortijó en el índice.

-¿Crees que un polvo de buena suerte antes del partido será conveniente?-preguntó el chico con una pícara sonrisa.

-Yo creo que un polvo contigo, Jason, es conveniente a cualquier hora.-susurró antes de besarlo con brusquedad, sin sentimientos.

Las manos de Jason recorrieron su cintura, casi desesperadas, y bajaron más abajo, obligándola a enroscar las piernas en su cintura, al tiempo que la aferraba con fuerza de la cintura.

Con Bethany en brazos, Jason caminó a ciegas hacia la repisa de los lavamanos, donde la dejó sentada, mientras sus manos empezaban a desabrocharle la camisa.

Labios locos, dedos locos, gemidos ahogados. Placer inmenso, prohibido, morboso. Por la cabeza de Beth se cruzaban imágenes, a toda velocidad. Retazos perdidos, de sensaciones prohibidas, como aquellas que había sentido con Sirius, todas las veces que la había hecho suya y feliz.

Mientras los labios de Jason recorrían el escote de la chica, Beth recordó un nimio detalle, sin más importancia, pero hacía seis semanas que le tenía que haber bajado la regla, pero no le dio más importancia, porque los labios de su compañero en la búsqueda del placer, la hicieron saltar, ahogando un gemido, antes de que el chico soltase una risita y siguiese con lo que había estado haciendo.

De repente, la puerta del vestuario se abrió, y Jack entró por ella, con la magnificencia de un dios griego, prácticamente perfecto.

-Bethany Redford, ¿Qué cojones se supone que estás haciendo?-masculló avanzando hacia ella, que, por cierto, tenía la camisa a medio desabrochar, y la falda subida hasta la cintura.

Ella chasqueó la lengua molesta.

-Es obvio, Jack Redford, que estaba a punto de tirarme a Jason.-dijo ella, como si fuese obvio, con la blusa desabrochada, el pelo revuelto y las manos en las caderas, encarándose a su hermano, como si en lugar de medir un metro cincuenta, midiese dos metros.

-Pues, hermanita, te prohíbo que te acuestes con Jason, o con cualquiera, ¿ha quedado claro? –preguntó casi con un aullido.

-Tú no eres nadie para prohibirme nada, Jack-dijo con una sonrisa. Dio un par de pasos hacia su hermano y lo agarró de las solapas de la camisa. –O es que estás celosón –susurró, poniéndole morritos, con una mirada llena de las más oscuras intenciones.

Jack alzó una ceja, muy lentamente, antes de aferrar a su hermana de ambos brazos y apartarla de él.

-Conmigo no se juega, Bethany –gruñó. –Y ahora, Bethany, ponte el uniforme. –dijo.

Bethany entrecerró los ojos. No sabía con quien se estaba metiendo. A ella, nadie, absolutamente nadie la trataba mal, ni le decía lo que tenía que hacer.

Se terminó de desabrochar la blusa, y se quedó en sujetador, antes de quitarse la falda. Sorprendentemente para sí misma, no le daba vergüenza, aun que, siendo sinceros, Jason la había visto con mucha menos ropa, y su hermano… a su hermano que le den.

Se desabrochó el sujetador, dibujando, mentalmente, una sonrisilla perversa, y buscando, en su mochila, otro, sin encajes ni filigranas. Uno liso, azul oscuro. Su sujetador de la suerte, que le había servido desde que había entrado al equipo de Quidditch. Se puso la malla blanca y la camiseta de manga larga, marrón broncíneo. Luego se puso la túnica azul, con su nombre en color bronce a su espalda, y se volvió hacia su hermano, quien, por cierto, tenía la mirada extrañamente brillante.

-¿Contento?-espetó, al tiempo que se recogía el pelo en un moño, del que se escapaban unos cuantos rizos.

Jack no respondió. Se limitó a gruñir por lo bajo, antes de entrar en uno de los cubículos para cambiarse.

Beth, con una pícara sonrisa, se acercó a Jason y le dio un beso en los labios, con suavidad.

-Pasa de él, cariño-dijo con suavidad.

Al menos ella lo hacía. Nadie podría dominarla, nadie podría reprimirla, porque la Beth a la que le importaba algo, había muerto.

-------

En el Gran Comedor, ajeno a las preocupaciones de sus amigos, estaba James, con Lily. El moreno era feliz, si, absoluta y completamente feliz. Estaba con su pequeña pelirroja, como tantas veces había soñado. Y lo mejor de todo, era, que su relación, era mucho mejor en la realidad que en todos sus locos sueños, básicamente, porque era cierta.

No eran melifluos, no eran empalagosos, ser querían, y punto.

Hablaban bajo, en susurros, se miraban a los ojos, más rato de lo que dos personas normales harían, y se rozaban "accidentalmente", pero no se decían cosas empalagosas.

-Lily…-la voz de James era a penas un susurro, dirigido a su compañera de desayuno.

-Dime.-musitó ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Me harías un favor?-preguntó, mirándola a los ojos, verdes. Asesinos. Al tiempo que le apartaba un mechón de pelo del rostro.

-Lo que quieras.-aseguró con una sonrisa.

James soltó una risita, y se revolvió el pelo con la otra mano. Lily, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, reemplazó sus manos, y le revolvió ella misma el pelo.

-¿Tú… vendrías… conmigo a ver a Ravenclaw y a Slytherin?-preguntó dubitativo.

-Claro que si…-aseguró con una sonrisa.-Pero… ¿Y tus amigos?

-Digamos que… Sirius y Peter no se hablan por lo de…

-Por lo de Beth.-completó Lily por él, al tiempo que una de las manos del chico se ponía en su cintura.

-Y no quiero forzarlos a estar juntos.-añadió con voz apesadumbrada.

Lily lo abrazó con fuerza. Sabía que James estaba mal, lo sabía del mismo modo que si lo estuviese ella misma. Y le dolía más. Sabía que él se había refugiado en ella. Porque sus amigos eran una de las pocas bazas seguras con las que jugaba el moreno, y sin ellos, estaba perdido. Lily sabía lo muy importantes que eran sus amigos para James, y le dolía verlo tan solo.

-Estoy aquí, ya lo sabes…-susurró antes de separarse de él y darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Lilian-susurró él, dándole un pequeño golpecito en la nariz.

La pelirroja adoraba que la llamase Lilian. En su boca, sonaba maravilloso. Casi perfecto.

-Por cierto… James…

-Dime, Lils-susurró.

-La otra noche…el sábado pasado…-miró al suelo, y luego lo miró a los ojos.-No pudimos quedar…

James se revolvió el pelo, con la mano que no tenía en la cintura de Lily. Había sido luna llena, y pese a que nada había querido, más que quedar con ella, el deber de un Merodeador es siempre estar ahí para sus amigos. Algo que él no olvidaría nunca. Algo que un Merodeador no olvidaría jamás.

-Lily, de verdad… no pude… es que… los chicos…-ella le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

-No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones, James.-dijo ella con suavidad.-Es solo que… me preguntaba si esta noche… podríamos… quedar-susurró parpadeando con inocencia.

James soltó una leve carcajada.

-Claro que si, Lily, claro que si-susurró antes de besarla con suavidad.

No entendía cómo habían acabado así, juntos, pero… el simple hecho, lo convertía en el mago adolescente más feliz de todo Gran Bretaña. Porque si. Él, con su Lily, era más que feliz.

-------

Los dos equipos se alinearon en el campo, antes de que los capitanes, Jack Redford y William Mulciber, se diesen la mano. Los dos equipos formados en posición de boomerang, con las tres cazadoras a la derecha de Jack (Beth, Destiny y Melany, de Segundo Año) y los bateadores, con el portero, a la izquierda (Jason y Steve Edgecombe con los bates, y Martin Bowls como portero). Por la parte de Slytherin, no había chicas, y el trío de cazadores estaba formado por Augustus Rookwood, Ludo Bagman y Anthony Dolohov. William Mulciber era el guardián, Rabastan Lestrange y Mich Jugson eran los bateadores, y Regulus. Regulus Black era el buscador.

A Beth la recorrió un escalofrío, al comprobar que los ojos de Regulus eran tan idénticos a los de su hermano.

Las casas que disputaban el encuentro estaban casi al completo, casi, porque de Ravenclaw faltaba Sophie, que llevaba casi un mes sin salir de la biblioteca nada más que para ir a clase, y a dormir, cuando Pince la echaba. Y faltaba, por parte de Slytherin, Lyanna, que no dormía, no comía, y se pasaba en la biblioteca, casi tanto tiempo como Sophie, estudiando algo que ni ella misma alcanzaba a entender.

El partido dio comienzo, con una brutalidad sin precedentes, al menos, por parte de los Slytherin. Por suerte, las cazadoras de Ravenclaw eran diestras en el aire, como si los de esa casa, cuya mascota era el águila, tuviesen una pericia especial a la hora de cabalgar sobre una escoba, porque, por mucho que Lestrange y Jugson intentaban acertarles, pero ellas esquivaban las bludgers con una facilidad increíble.

De hecho, Jason parecía un guardaespaldas personalizado para Beth, ya que, cada vez que una bludger se acercaba a la rubia, la rechazaba con violencia, hasta que terminó rompiéndole un brazo a Anthony Dolohov.

El partido acabó, sin pena ni gloria, con una victoria raspada de parte de los Ravenclaw, que hizo que Beth abrazase a su hermano, eufórica, y lo besase, miles de veces, por la cara, cuando llegaron a tierra, con las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

-Jack, oh Merlín, Jack, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero-gritó la rubia, eufórica, hasta que su hermano la dejó en el suelo, y Jason la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Hemos ganado, preciosa… hemos ganado-susurró abrazándola, al mismo tiempo que con el otro brazo abrazaba a Destiny y Melany.

El ambiente estaba colmado de furor, en el campo. Tanto que Jack no tuvo tiempo de reñirle, o frenar a su hermana, por irse a la ducha con Jason, a celebrar de su manera particular la victoria contra Slytherin.

------- 

Estaba empezando a habituarse a la biblioteca. Era un espacio lleno da saber, y ella necesitaba saber. Encontrar, más bien, algo que la ayudase.

Se había pasado un mes revoloteando por entre las estanterías de adivinación, para intentar ver el futuro, y no había logrado nada. Pero es que no había encontrado un solo hechizo para hacer una prueba de paternidad, y aquello, ver el futuro, era lo más rentable que tenía para salir de dudas 

Pero no había encontrado ni un solo hechizo que pudiese servir para ello. Y se estaba empezando a desesperar. Teniendo, más o menos, un mes y medio de embarazo, todavía no sabía quien era el padre de su bebé, y no sabía cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que se le notase la tripa, pero necesitaba salir de dudas cuanto antes… no podía permitir que la vida la sobrepasase. No a ella. No a una Taylor.

Lyanna cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse. Hechizos Oscuros Avanzados de EXTASIS. Eso era.

Se acercó a la bibliotecaria y le dedicó su más inocente sonrisa.

-Madame Pince, me gustaría sacar un libro de la Sección Prohibida-dijo con su voz más encantadora.

-¿Para que?-preguntó la bibliotecaria, secamente.

-Para estudiar para los EXTASIS, usted sabe… es que, los tengo este año, y necesito preparar muy bien Encantamientos, que cojeo mucho en esa materia.-dijo parpadeando con inocencia.

-¿Qué libro quieres?-preguntó la mujer, muy tensa, con los labios tan fruncidos que parecía que se hubiese tragado un limón especialmente ácido.

-Hechizos Oscuros Avanzados, de Dolmit Nigrus-dijo con suavidad.

La bibliotecaria hizo un brusco gesto con la cabeza, antes de pasar por delante de ella y adentrarse en las profundidades de la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca.

Lyanna se apoyó contra el escritorio de Pince. A veces le daban leves mareos, porque no comía como Merlín manda, porque si engordaba, se le notaría antes la tripa.

La bibliotecaria le trajo un grueso tomo, que parecía estar encuadernado con piel humana curtida, y que en la portada decía, con letras escritas con sangre: Hechizos Oscuros Avanzados.

-Espero que no intentes hacerte ningún hechizo a ti misma, ni a nadie, porque son bastante peligrosos-dijo la mujer amenazadoramente.

Lyanna esbozó su más encantadora sonrisa.

-Por favor, Madame Pince, ¿Cómo se me iba a ocurrir hacer algo así?-dijo con suavidad, abrazando el libro contra su pecho.

Y caminó, lentamente, hacia una mesa, con el libro firmemente asido, y la mirada de la bibliotecaria clavada en la nuca.

Paseó el dedo por el índice, y encontró lo que buscaba. Si bien allí decía que el hechizo era bastante peligroso, ella estaba dispuesta a asumir los riesgos, sin pararse a cuestionarse de dónde habría salido a aquella parte tan Gryffindor y temeraria que había en ella.

El hechizo consistía en preparar un ritual, beber un vaso de sangre humana, pero no propia, pronunciar un cántico, rodeada de velas negras, y se entraría en trance, durante el que se vería el futuro.

Era lo más viable. Ver el futuro, para ver a quién se parecía su bebé, y entonces, comunicárselo al padre en cuestión.

Anotó el cántico en una hoja de pergamino que se guardó en la copa del sujetador, para evitar perderla, aun que, era tan probable que la perdiese allí como en cualquier otra parte, debido a la vida que llevaba. 

Aun que, para ser sinceros, Lyanna no veía del todo claro dónde encontraría sangre humana que no fuese suya, ni de su hermana, ni de ninguno de los posibles padres de su hijo, por el hecho de que, al tener la sangre mezclada con la de su bebé, su sangre y la de él, o ella, estaban mezcladas.

Respiró profundamente. Encontraría ese vaso de sangre, aun que fuese de las últimas cosas que hiciese en su vida.

Todavía no le había contado nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Destiny, porque su hermana, generalmente, con dos años menos, más madura que ella, le echaría una bronca del quince, y luego se lo diría a sus padres. Y Lyanna tenía muy claro que no quería que sus padres se enterasen de aquello, básicamente porque no quería que se enterasen de que su hija mayor era un verdadero putón verbenero.

------- 

El anochecer caía sobre el castillo, y ellos, los tres, tirados en su dormitorio, sobre la cama de Peter, de mala manera, habían tenido un master de sexología, impartido por Black, el profesor del sexo, Sirius Black.

El moreno se llevaba, de vez en cuando, un pitillo, de los que conseguía en Hogsmeade y alteraba con pociones para que hiciesen el mismo efecto que la marihuana, a los labios, y succionaba, suave, intenso, como solo Sirius Black sabe hacerlo.

Sirius Black es un chico sano, o al menos, lo era cuando estaba vivo. Porque cuando su corazón dejó de funcionar como Merlín manda, se subió al tren de la autodestrucción.

-A ver, Lunático, ¿lo has entendido?-preguntó, arrastrando las palabras, antes de soltar una bocanada de humo que hizo que Peter se riese como un loco. Él no fumaba, porque Sirius y Remus no le dejaban, pero el humo de los porros se le subía a la cabeza como si se hubiese pasado la tarde fumando.

-Que si, pesado-dijo el licántropo con voz ahogada. Aquello servía para relajar al lobo.

-Pues ya sabes, la besas, y mientras lo haces, le acaricias el labio superior con la punta de la lengua-dijo, dándole otra calada al cigarro.-Y entonces es cuando ellas suspiran.-echó el humo.-Porque si les haces eso, suspiran siempre.-dio otra calada.-Y justo después, justo cuando suspiran, le tienes que meter la mano bajo la blusa… pero ten cuidado de tenerla caliente…-soltó el aire, con una carcajada sorda.-La mano, digo…-Peter se echó a reír, y Remus esbozó una sonrisa.-Porque… Lunático… es maravilloso, cuando sientes que ella se va poniendo tontita, blandita, suave… y a ti se te pone dura, y es… joder, cuando te la comen, Lunático… es-Sirius soltó un suspiro, al tiempo que soltaba el resto del humo del cigarro y lo apagaba en un cenicero que hizo aparecer en el aire.- increíble.

-¿La echas mucho de menos?-preguntó Peter con cautela. Su intuición le decía que a Sirius no le importaría hablar de ella.

Y la verdad, era que a Sirius le hacía falta hablar de ella. Porque era la única forma de sacarse la espina de su ausencia.

-No… no es que la eche de menos-dijo en voz muy baja.-Es solo que… me jode que haga lo que hace. Porque sé que está mal, y que lo de follarse a todos los tíos con los que está, es solo por despecho-añadió con voz somnolienta.

-A lo mejor es que quiere experimentar lo que le enseñó el maestro-aventuró Remus con una traviesa sonrisa.

-Créeme, Lunático. Si una tía está conmigo, los demás le sabrán a poco.-dijo con autosuficiencia.

Peter soltó una risita alocada, fruto del morbo y del humo del porro.

-Pero Sirius… si la quieres, lucha por ella. Ya que tu puedes, hazla feliz-dijo, intentando ponerse serio.

-El problema, Pete, es que ella no quiere estar conmigo.-repuso Sirius, todo lo amargamente que el efecto del colocón le permitía.

-¿Y desde cuando eso ha sido un impedimento para un Black?-Remus lanzó al aire un desafío implícito. Si una calada de eso calmaba tanto al lobo, era bueno, desde luego.

Sirius respiró profundamente, intentando aclarar sus ideas, todo lo que su drogado cerebro le permitía.

Beth lo quería. Él había hecho lo que ella más temía. Y ahora lo odiaba. Lo odiaba y lo quería, lo odiaba porque lo quería, ergo, lo quería. Un Black nunca se rinde. Un Black siempre cumple con su voluntad. Él era un Black. Su voluntad era recuperar a Beth. Ergo, la recuperaría, costase lo que costase.

Soltó una carcajada que se parecía demasiado al ladrido ahogado de un perro.

-La voy a recuperar, chicos-dijo, con solemnidad.

-Y yo te ayudaré-prometió Peter solemne, con una risita.

-------

La oscuridad era total, completa, única. Y él quería fusionarse con la oscuridad. Habían perdido. Y él no quería nada más que morirse. Menuda mierda de buscador estaba hecho. La Snitch delante de sus narices, a dos metros; el con el brazo estirado. Y llega Redford y se la lleva. Y Regulus Black se quiere morir, completamente. Necesita soledad, estar solo, hundirse en su miseria.

Jeyne lo encontró, por fin en el almacén, sentado en una esquina, con las piernas flexionadas, y el rostro hundido entre ellas, los dedos enredados en su pelo negro como el azabache, y los ojos cerrados.

-Regulus…-susurró poniéndose de rodillas delante de él.

-Quiero estar solo.-dijo él, secamente.

Jeyne chasqueó la lengua.

-Pues no vas a estar solo-dijo con resolución. –No voy a dejar que te me hundas por semejante gilipollez, sabes.-dijo con suavidad, obligándole a mirarla a los ojos.-Porque la vida, nuestra vida, vale mucho más que una mierda de Snitch-dijo ella, resuelta.

-Pero Jey… la tenía delante de los morros…

-Hay otras cosas que tienes delante, y te necesitan más que esa jodida Snitch-espetó Jeyne molesta.-Pero tu solo te preocupas de esa estúpida bola dorada.

Regulus levantó la mirada, y miró los ojos azules de Jeyne, su Jeyne, que todavía no era suya, pero lo sería, que todavía no lo quería (o eso creía) pero lo querría. Esa Jeyne, que estaba ahí, siempre que la necesitaba.

-Lo único que tengo delante eres tú, Jey-susurró.

-¿Y crees que no te necesito?-preguntó ella alzando su ceja azul, desafiante.

-No… tu eres fuerte, eres valiente, sabes luchar… nunca te rindes…

Ella carraspeó ligeramente.

-Los Gryffindor no nos rendimos, Regulus, pero los Slytherin os rendís con demasiada facilidad.-susurró, pasándole los brazos por los hombros.-Y sabes que nunca dejaré que te rindas-añadió, abrazándolo contra su pecho.

Regulus cerró los ojos y rodeó la cintura de la chica con los brazos. Recostó la cabeza en su hombro, y respiró profundamente. Jeyne lograba calmarlo, de una manera extraña, sabía, que por muchas vueltas que diese su mundo, si Jeyne seguí allí, como una roca firme, en medio de una locura, él podría sobrevivir.

-Gracias, Jeyne.

La chica lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos, separándose de él. Regulus no era de los que daba las gracias tan fácilmente, porque, al ser Black, pensaba que toda la humanidad tenía una obligación para con él.

-¿Por qué?-musitó ella, acariciándole las mejillas.

-Por estar ahí…

-No tienes por que darlas.-dijo con suavidad.-Al fin y al cabo, nos casamos en veinticuatro días-añadió con un hilillo de voz.

-Y eso te preocupa…-dijo él, con una media sonrisa, tirando de ella hasta que se sentó en su regazo. Rodeó su cintura con los brazos.

-No especialmente, Reg, pero hay cosas… que… que me asustan.

Regulus la miró, sorprendido. Que Jeyne reconociese estar asustada, era tan inusual como que él diese las gracias.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó, acariciando sus rizos azulados.

-Porque… a ver… a penas nos conocemos. Vale que ahora tengamos mejor relación y todo eso, pero… hace menos de tres meses nos odiábamos, vale… y joder… yo nunca… yo nunca…

-Nada va a cambiar, Jey, hasta que tu quieras que cambie, te lo prometo.-dijo él con suavidad, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-No es eso, Regulus… es… me tengo que acostar contigo, vale. Vas a ser el primero en mi vida, y… joder, yo nunca he hecho nada de eso, creo que es obvio… y me da un poco de miedo.-reconoció sin mirarlo.

-Joder… Jeyne… no sé si sea buena idea decírtelo, pero… yo también estoy asustado, vale… y por mucho que pretendamos no tenerlo… es inevitable-murmuró el chico estrechándola con fuerza.-Y sé que, por mucho que intente hacerlo bien… va a ser un jodido desastre-murmuró luego, como para si mismo.

-Nada saldría mal, si al menos nos quisiésemos-musitó Jeyne cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza en el hueco del cuello del chico.

-No se trata de eso, Jeyne, porque yo te quiero, vale, pero es que a mi todo me sale mal.-dijo atropelladamente.

Ella lo miró, fija, a esos ojos grises que brillaban con ternura.

-¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó, en voz muy, muy baja, con cautela.

-Que a mi todo me sale mal… desde que mi hermano se fue… es… todo ha ido a peor… y fallaré también contigo, Jeyne, lo presiento…-dijo con pesar.

-Eso no-replicó ella molesta- Lo de antes… lo de que... me… ¿quieres?

-Ah… eso.- si Regulus no fuese un Black, se habría ruborizado.-Si me haces el favor y te olvidas de que lo dije… me harías muy feliz…

-¿De verdad me quieres?-preguntó Jeyne con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si, pero olvídalo… no debí decírtelo…

-No, Regulus, porque yo también te quiero a ti.-replicó ella.

Regulus la miró, de hito en hito.

-No sé como… tal vez como amigos, tal vez como algo más… no tengo ni idea. Solo sé que si ahora me diesen la posibilidad de no casarme, de estar así con otra persona… no lo haría jamás.-reconoció con un leve sonrojo cubriendo sus pálidas mejillas.

-Gracias a Merlín-dijo Regulus con la voz ronca, antes de acercarse a sus labios y besarlos con suavidad. 

------- 

Algunas cosas habían cambiado entre ellos. Por ejemplo, ahora, cada vez que se miraban a los ojos, sentían unas ganas irresistibles de reírse, pero no se reían. Cada vez que se sonreían, sentían un aleteo en el estómago. Y la primera vez que se quedaron a solas después del beso, la tarde siguiente, habían estado tensos, como si temiesen que el otro dijese alguna palabra de arrepentimiento. Pero, por extraño que parezca, en un mudo acuerdo tácito, ninguno de los dos lo mencionó, durante un mes.

Y allí estaban en los terrenos, ambos tímidos, los dos mirando al lago, sin mirarse, sentados bajo un árbol.

-Has estado genial, ¿lo sabías?-dijo Justin, sin apartar sus ojos azules del lago, que pese a ser invierno, reflejaba las estrellas.

-Vaya… gracias-contestó Destiny con suavidad.

Volvieron a mirar al lago. Destiny miró a Justin de soslayo. Le gustaba, no podía evitarlo. Y todos los besos que se habían dado la noche de Halloween, perduraban en su memoria, como si estuviesen, una y otra vez, siendo repetidos.

Justin, por su parte, quería besarla. Le gustaba Destiny, le gustaba mucho, de hecho, y sabía que TENÍA que besarla. Tenía que hacerlo.

-Oye, Dest…

La chica lo miró fija, muy, muy fijamente.

-Dime, Just-musitó.

-Creo… -respiró profundamente.-Te mereces una… compensación… por lo del partido…

Ella alzó una ceja, levemente, y su estómago se contrajo, de júbilo, simplemente con mirar aquellos ojos azules, que la habían dejado estática.

-¿Qué tipo de compensación?-preguntó ella, desorientada.

Justin carraspeó ligeramente.

-¿Recuerdas la noche de… Halloween?-preguntó con una media sonrisa, pícara, sumada al sonrojo.

Destiny no supo nunca por qué lo hizo. Ni siquiera alcanzó a entender cómo alcanzó a juntar el coraje suficiente, pero, de estar sentada en el césped, pasó a estar a horcajadas sobre Justin, besándolo con un desenfreno que solamente sentía cada vez que estaba sobre una escoba.

Como obedeciendo a una orden externa, Justin se aferró a las piernas de la chica, al tiempo que sus labios se juntaban con fiereza. De un modo extraño, alcanzaron a comprender que aquello era lo que querían hacer para siempre, el resto de sus vidas, besarse así, de aquella forma que de tan hambrienta se convertía en errática.

Tras haber pasado un mes deseando besarse, sin haberse dejado llevar por lo que sentían, por lo que deseaban, por lo que querían.

Había sido miedo. Mucho miedo a perder su amistad. Pero entendieron, ambos a un tiempo, que no podían ser amigos, si saltaban chispas cada vez que se tocaban.

-Dest…-susurró Justin, separándose a penas uno par de milímetros.

-No digas nada-musitó ella, ahogada, volviendo a besarle.

Aquello era como una especie de droga, el beso, y la sensación extraña que se estaba empezando a alojar en su estómago, que cada vez pesaba más, y más, y bajaba más y más abajo.

Justin, cada vez sentía más calor, y los labios de Destiny parecían abrasarlo, sin dejarle respirar, de modo que, descendió, con sus labios pegados a su piel, por su garganta.

La chica sintió como enrojecía, como aquello dolía de una forma tan placentera que casi daba miedo. Dolía de placer, y la chica tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no gemir.

Quién le iba a decir a ella que un Hufflepuff tan modosito tenía tanta marcha y besaba… tan… bien…

Empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, y el chico se separó de ella, para mirarla, con los ojos brillantes, y su carnoso labio inferior ligeramente hinchado.

-Just…-Destiny respiraba entrecortadamente, y estaba tan sonrojada como un tomate en pleno julio.

-Te quiero, joder, te quiero, Destiny-dijo en voz baja.

El chico modosito, el chico bueno, el chico dulce, había quedado atrás, en el segundo beso. Justin estaba descontrolado, estaba casi hambriento, y el único alimento que lo saciaría sería la piel de Destiny.

Destiny volvió a besarlo, con suavidad esta vez, y el chico pareció recobrar un poco la cordura que le quitaba el roce de la piel de la chica.

-Y yo a ti, Justin-mustió antes de que él la abrazase con fuerza contra su pecho.

El chico enterró los dedos en el pelo de la chica y la acarició con suavidad.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu Sala Común?-preguntó con suavidad.

-Solo si es absolutamente necesario-repuso ella, mirándolo a los ojos, con una media sonrisa.

-No es necesario, es conveniente.-dijo con suavidad.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ella componiendo un puchero.

-Porque no son horas de que una chica tan guapa como tú este fuera de su Sala Común con un chico como yo.-dijo con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie.

Destiny se puso de puntillas y se colgó de su cuello, así que él la abrazó y le dio un beso en la nariz.

Como si les hubiesen sacado un peso de encima, al decirse aquello, empezaron, más tranquilos, a caminar hacia la Sala Común de Destiny.

-------

Diane estaba fatal. Bueno, Diane no sentía nada, quien estaba fatal era Edd, que estaba lleno de ojeras de no dormir. Y ella, Sophie, se pasaba la vida entre la Enfermería y la Biblioteca. Ayudar a Diane y a Edd, volcarse al cien por cien en intentar encontrar una cura para su amiga, le ayudaba a olvidarse que no le dirigía la palabra al amor de su vida, y de paso, a intentar olvidar que su mejor amiga se había convertido en un putón verbenero.

Era de noche, casi las once, y Sophie acababa de llegar de la Enfermería, lista para fingir irse a dormir, esperar a que todos se fuesen a la cama, y luego bajar a escondidas, hasta la biblioteca. Pero se encontró con algo que la hizo dudar de qué hacer, durante unos instantes.

Bethany estaba inconsciente, sobre un sofá al lado del fuego, con una mano de su hermano en la frente, y con Jason Ackles arrodillado delante de ella, ambos muy preocupados.

-¿Qué le pasó?-preguntó nerviosa.

-Que se ha desmayado.-dijo Jason.-Estábamos subiendo hacia aquí y se cayó al suelo, sin conocimiento.

-Deberíais llevarla a la enfermería.-dijo con suavidad.

-No hace falta…-musitó Beth con voz débil.

Sophie suspiró aliviada y abrazó a su amiga con fuerza,

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó con suavidad.

-Si… ha sido… supongo… no comí nada desde el desayuno…

Jason soltó una pequeña tos, dando a entender que algo si había comido.

Sophie se apartó de su amiga y la miró, detenidamente, con preocupación. Hacía mucho que no estaba tan cerca de ella, pero a su amiga le pasaba algo… tenía algo raro, había algo en ella que no era como siempre… y necesitaba encontrar una respuesta a sus muchas preguntas.

-¿Cómo está Diane?-preguntó luego Beth, con suavidad.

No había ido a verla desde la noche anterior, como siempre, y había llorado a lágrima viva sobre su colchó, contándole lo mucho que se odiaba, y lo mucho que necesitaba a Sirius. Pero pese a todo, el orgullo.

Sophie respiró profundamente.

-Dijo Dumbledore que si no se encontraba la cura antes de fin de año, que hablarían con su padre para…-los ojos de la morena se llenaron de lágrimas.-Para…

Beth se quedó más blanca que de costumbre. Como la leche, como la nieve, y sus ojos se cerraron, al tiempo que caía desplomada sobre el sofá.

Jack alarmado, agarró a Jason de la camisa.

-Ve, ahora mismo, a las cocinas, y trae chocolate caliente para mi hermana-dijo, con autoridad.-Y como me entere de que te la vuelve a comer, te la corto, ¿entendido?

Jason salió corriendo, a toda velocidad.

-Sophie… ¿no hay nada que hacer por Diane?-preguntó luego, con gravedad.

La morena, hecha un valle de lágrimas, negó con la cabeza.

-Mi hermana no puede perder a Diane. No puede perder más, porque se me muere… -señaló a su hermana con el dedo.-mira como está por culpa de ese cabrón de Black…

Sophie sollozó.

Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la Sala Común, a ciegas hasta la biblioteca, donde empezó a, presa de las lágrimas, empezar a sacar libros de las estanterías.

Bethany no podía perder a Diane, ella no podía perder ni a Bethany ni a Diane. No podía perder a Remus, pese a no tenerlo, no podía vivir sin su gente. Necesitaba hacer algo, aun que todo fuese imposible.

…

Su manada no eran solo Peter, Sirius y James. Su manada eran también sus amigas. Beth, Sophie, Lily, Alice, Jeyne y Diane. Diane, que se estaba muriendo un poco más cada día. Diane, que era el pilar más fuerte de todas ellas. Diane, que era alocada, vitalidad y energía, Diane, que estaba inconsciente, postrada en una cama.

El lobo aullaba contra eso. El lobo se revelaba contra ello. No pensaba dejar que Diane se muriese, por él, como si tenía que pasarse el resto de su existencia sin dormir, a cambio de que sus amigas estuviesen bien.

Salió de su cuarto, en el más absoluto silencio, que, como licántropo, podía lograr. Salió, también, de su Sala Común, haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, y corrió a hurtadillas hacia la biblioteca.

Cuando entró allí, el lobo, casi entra en fase, pese a no ser luna llena, porque allí estaba ella. Sophie. La carne del lobo, la chica de Remus.

De repente, el licántropo dejó de preocuparse por lo que tenía que hacer allí, dejó de preocuparse por otra cosa que no fuese Sophie, y que estaba allí.

Avanzó hacia ella a grandes zancadas. Cuando lo vio llegar, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, que estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, ni a nada más, Remus la agarró por un brazo, con fuerza brutal, y la obligó a levantarse, antes de, sin mediar palabra, besarla con una furia animal que estaba latiendo en su interior.

Sophie se sintió confusa, y un poco asustada, al principio, porque no entendía qué le había dado a Remus para estar, prácticamente agrediéndola sexualmente en la biblioteca, pero en una milésima de segundo, se dio cuenta de que nada importaba. Él la estaba besando, y no lo cambiaría ni por toda la dulzura del mundo.

Remus olvidó todo lo que Sirius le había enseñado, que si esperar a que suspirase, que si cojones a la brasa. El lobo tenía hambre, y, con una fuerza sobrehumana, abrió la blusa de Sophie, tirando de los botones y dejándola con un sujetador rojo oscuro, que contrastaba enormemente contra su piel.

Los labios de la chica le recorrieron el cuello, al tiempo que sus dedos, locos, desabrochaban precipitadamente la camisa del chico.

El lobo aulló en su interior, y Remus gimió, terriblemente excitado, caliente, cuando los labios de Sophie se adueñaron del lóbulo de su oreja, al tiempo que ella notaba como la erección del chico se presionaba contra su muslo.

La falda salió de un tirón, y Remus la tiró en la mesa, con pocos miramientos, y le arrancó la ropa interior, para dejar que el lobo, como buen cánido, lamiese el cuerpo de Sophie, por completo, haciendo que gimiese, casi sollozase y susurrase su nombre entrecortadamente.

De repente, el lobo, que parecía saciado, se relajó, y Remus se subió a la mesa, encima de Sophie, los dos completamente desnudos.

Se miraron a los ojos, y la chica pudo ver que el brillo salvaje y enloquecido que Remus había tenido en la mirada, había desaparecido.

Fue una mirada profunda, de esas que llegan a lo más hondo del ser.

-Sophie… yo…-la voz ronca, el lobo hablando en su boca.

-Remus…

-Esto… -se lo preguntó con la mirada, aquella mirada tierna, aquella mirada de hambre insaciable.

-Sigue-musitó cerrando los ojos.

Y Remus siguió. Conteniendo al lobo con toda su voluntad, haciéndolo despacio, dulce, tierno.

Sophie soltó un suave quejido, y los labios del chico bañaron su cara de besos.

Cuando Remus se hubo asegurado de que a Sophie ya no le dolía, el lobo, volvió a desatarse, de una forma incontrolable, insaciable… eterna.

Sin que ambos lo supiesen, o tal vez, teniendo plena conciencia de ello, para bien o para mal, nada volvería a ser lo mismo entre ellos.

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Todos a una… OH Sirius MÍO!!!_

_En fin… ¿Qué os ha parecido este peazo capítulo? En fin… vamos por partes, como diría Jack el Destripador. ¿Qué os parece la nueva actitud de Beth hacia con la vida? (la niña se ha metido en la mierda hasta las cejas, alcohol, sexo esporádico, casi volátil) ¿Qué os parecen las clases de ligue del profesor Black? (no haré comentarios xD) ¿Seguirá Jack aguantando mucho más la situación tan y como está? (tengamos en cuenta que su hermana se ha vuelto tan puta que se despelota delante de él) ¿Cómo seguirán las cosas entre Lily y James? ¿De quien es el hijo de Lyanna? ¿Conseguirá hacer el ritual? ¿Vosotros beberíais sangre humana, si lo requiere la situación? ¿Recuperará Sirius a Beth? (tengamos en cuenta que lo juro, un Black siempre consigue lo que se propone, se ha metido hasta las cejas en la droga y eso…) ¿Cambiará algo entre Jeyne y Regulus ahora que saben que se quieren pero no saben como? ¿Cómo irán las cosas entre Justin y Destiny? ¿Lograrán encontrar la solución para lo de Diane? ¿Qué le apsa a Beth? ¿Por qué se desmaya? ¿Cómo cambiarán las cosas entre Remus y Sophie? Y en fin, serafín… esto ha sido todo, amigos. xD_

_Muchísimas gracias por leerme, de verdad. Besitos con sabor a Merodeador. Os quiero._

**.:Thaly:.**


	12. El mejor regalo

Aun que hay distancias ya no estamos solos

_(Ricky Martin & Eros Ramazzoti)_

**Disclaimer: **_Sigo sin ser Rowling. Los personajes siguen sin ser míos (salvo aquellos que no se hayan nombrado en Harry Potter). No hago esto con ánimo de lucro, si no con ganas de que, juntas, nos lo pasemos en grande._

_Muchísimas gracias a Erised Black, Zory, sel, Lira21, Judith Malfoy, Juu, Sonia, Chukii y Rebex Potter por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Os quiero!!! Esto, desde luego, va por vosotras._

_Ahora, APB Productions tiene el placer de presentaros…_

_--------------------------------------_

_18 Diciembre 1976_

12. El mejor regalo

Las cosas cambian. Cuando se tienen dieciséis o diecisiete años, parece que la vida gira y da vueltas, anda a saltos y se agita, como un caballo desbocado, porque todo cambia muy deprisa, porque las cosas, en un lapso de dieciocho días, pueden ponerse patas arriba. Porque cuando las hormonas dominan tu alma, no se sabe lo que puede pasar.

Beth llegó al Gran Comedor acompañada de Sophie aquella mañana. De hecho, desde que se andaba desmayando por las esquinas, se pasaba la vida pegada a Sophie, o Sophie se pasaba la vida pegada a ella.

Todas las tardes las habían pasado en la biblioteca, devorando libros, más libros y más libros, intentando, entre las cinco, encontrar el remedio a la enfermedad de Diane, antes de que acabase el año.

Las Gryffindor, al enterarse, no habían, al igual que Sophie y Beth, llorado. Lo habían aceptado con valor. Con ese valor que solo los Gryffindor tienen, y le habían plantado cara a la situación, tomando una decisión. Intentar salvar a su amiga, aun que fuese lo último que hiciesen en la vida. Y ellas dos, Ravenclaw, reflexivas, se habían visto, de buen grado, arrastradas por ellas.

Bethany no entendía la reticencia que tenía Sophie a acercarse a la Sección Prohibida. De hecho, no lo había entendido hasta que la morena le contó cómo Remus la había usado. Como a un trapo. Se lo contó, entre lágrimas, al encontrarla llorando sobre un trabajo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

La situación, como si fuese conducida por un caballo desbocado, había cambiado radicalmente. Sophie odiaba a Remus Lupin por haberla utilizado así. Se había acostado con ella… había sido… increíble, pero al terminar, se había ido, sin decir ni una palabra, dejándola, simplemente, con un beso que le quemó las venas y el cuerpo. Beth sufría un serio problema de alcoholismo, ya que, si no podía beber, aun que fuese un sorbo de Wishky de fuego por las noches, no podía conciliar el sueño.

Aquella mañana, para mayúscula sorpresa de la rubia, cuando entró en el Gran Comedor, Sirius, SU Sirius la interceptó. La agarró del brazo y, medio arrastras, la llevó hacia una esquina.

Ella lo miró, desafiante, intentando recubrir su maltrecha patata marchita con una capa de hielo, pero, cuando él le sonrió con dulzura, el hielo resbaló por su pecho.

-Beth… ¿estás bien?-preguntó con suavidad.

-Claro… ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-inquirió mirándolo a esos ojos grises, que, mal que le pesase, todavía la volvían loca.

-Sé que vas a decir que no es asunto mío… y todo eso… pero…-acarició su mano suavemente.-Dijiste que podíamos ser amigos… y como amigo, me preocupo por ti-dijo con suavidad.-Estás pálida. Llevas días con ojeras… y pareces cansada… ¿de verdad te encuentras bien?

Beth esbozó una tierna sonrisa. Sirius nunca se había preocupado así por ella, ni siquiera cuando estaban juntos, y, sin saber muy bien por qué, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, en contra de su voluntad.

Vio como el rostro de Sirius se llenaba de preocupación, y notó como una de sus grandes y cálidas manos, esas que encerraban tanta ternura, con ella, solo con ella, le acariciaba la mejilla.

-¿Va todo bien?-preguntó el chico con la voz ronca.

Odiaba todas aquellas lágrimas que bañaban sus ojos, odiaba que ella lo pasase mal… se odiaba a si mismo, porque sabía que era el causante de todo ello.

-Si, Sirius, no te preocupes… se me habrá metido algo en el ojo-susurró. La verdad era que ni ella misma sabía por que lloraba. Vendería su alma a Astaroth por un abrazo de Sirius. De hecho, no hizo falta que vendiese nada, porque Sirius la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho, sintiéndose, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, completo.

-Sirius… a partir de ahora… ¿vamos a ser amigos siempre?-preguntó con un hizo de voz, y la cara todavía hundida en el pecho del chico.

-Si, Beth. Todo el tiempo del mundo.-prometió soltándola, y sintiendo que, conforme se apartaban, un pedazo de su alma se quedaba con el otro.

-Bien, Sirius… me voy a desayunar-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que él esbozase una sonrisa encantadora.

Sin decir más, pero con un sentimiento extraño, brotando en su interior, algo parecido al alivio, Beth se fue a su mesa a desayunar con Sophie, que la interrogó con sus ojazos oscuros.

-¿Qué quería Black?-preguntó con sequedad.

-Quería asegurarse de que estaba bien.-dijo la rubia mientras se echaba una tostada de mermelada de ciruela en el plato.-Al fin y al cabo, hemos hablado y decidimos ser amigos… y es lógico que se preocupe por una amiga, ¿no?

-Si no fuese por el ínfimo detalle de que no quiere ser solo tu amigo.-dijo Sophie con sorna.

Bethany estaba a punto de llevarse la tostada a la boca cuando sintió una virulenta sacudida en el estómago, y notó como las náuseas la invadían, viéndose obligada a levantarse de la mesa a toda velocidad, y correr, como alma que se la lleva el diablo, hacia el vestíbulo, en busca de un baño.

Sophie se levantó, a toda pastilla, y salió despedida detrás de Beth, quien, corriendo como posesa, llegó a un baño, en el que vomitó hasta la primera papilla.

Cuando terminó, la rubia dejó caer la cabeza contra el azulejo frío de la pared del baño, y cerró los ojos, respirando con dificultad.

-Beth, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Sophie con suavidad.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?-preguntó luego.

Esta vez, la rubia, negó.

-Estoy bien…

-Si, bien, ya… Bethany, no es por nada, pero… te pasas el día mareada y con bajones de tensión… vomitas el desayuno antes de tomarlo… de hecho, vomitas ante cualquier alimento que se te ponga delante… si no fuese porque… nada… ¿Estás embarazada?

La rubia miró a su amiga molesta. ¿Cómo iba a estar ella embarazada? El hecho de las náuseas, mareos y desmayos no tenía que ver con eso, y el hecho de tener un retraso de nueve semanas no implicaba nada. ¿Verdad?

Pero, sin poder evitarlo, notó como la sangre se escapaba, huyendo despavorida de sus venas. No podía ser… estaba… estaba emb… no se atrevía ni a pensarlo siquiera. Porque la simple idea era de una monstruosidad alarmante.

-¿Cuánto llevas de retraso?-preguntó Sophie, que sabía leer las expresiones de su rostro tan bien como en cualquier libro.

-Nueve semanas…-reconoció Beth con pesar.

-¿Quién es el padre?-preguntó luego.

Beth alzó una ceja, incrédula.

-¿Quién va a ser el padre?-preguntó ofendida.- ¡Sirius! ¡Por supuesto!

Sophie chaqueó la lengua.

-Es que, vida mía, con el tren de vida que llevas… a lo mejor era de Peeves…

Beth negó con la cabeza, con, a su pesar, una sonrisa en los labios.

-El retraso lo tengo desde que estaba con Sirius… y… bueno…

-Tienes que decírselo…-puntualizó Sophie.

-No.

-¿Por qué? Es tan tuyo como suyo-dijo la morena.-Está en todo su derecho…

-Estaría en todo su derecho si no me hubiese puesto los cuernos como lo hizo.-dijo Beth con frialdad, al tiempo que, de manera instintiva, se llevaba las manos al vientre.

-Dile que no quieres que se haga cargo, si es lo que quieres, Beth, pero se lo tienes que decir… al fin y al cabo, se va a acabar enterando.-dijo Sophie.

-Pero no tiene por qué saber que es suyo…

-Claro que no. Vas, pares un niño moreno y clavadito a él… pero no. No es suyo… por favor…

Beth respiró profundamente, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

-Está bien. Se lo diré, pero no quiero que se haga cargo de nada, al fin y al cabo, sé cuidarme solita.

Sophie sonrió, frunciendo el ceño para sus adentros. Sabía cuidarse solita. Ja. Si no fuese por Jack y por ella misma, Beth estaría criando malvas verdes en el camposanto del colegio.

-Bueno, vale…-dijo la morena.- ¿Nos vamos a la biblioteca?

-Si… vamos—dijo la rubia levantándose.

Las clases se habían acabado el viernes de la semana anterior. Y ahora solo les quedaba esperar a que los de séptimo año acabasen los exámenes parciales, que contaban un veinticinco por ciento de la nota que tendrían al final del curso. Y luego, se iría todo el castillo de vacaciones.

Ellas se pasaban la vida en la biblioteca. Intentando encontrar una solución al problema de Diane. Sin, hasta la fecha, encontrarlo.

-------

El poder nos otorga la capacidad de destruir a alguien, y sobre todo, la posibilidad de controlar sus actos. Porque los seres humanos, por sistema, temen a aquellos que son más poderosos. Y Lyanna era, de lejos, más poderosa que aquella chiquilla de Primer Año.

La acorraló contra la pared del cuarto de baño, y sacó la varita, poniéndosela en el cuello.

-No me hagas daño, por favor…-pidió la niña.

Lyanna arrugó la frente. Aquellas nuevas Slytherin de pacotilla, que suplicaban clemencia a la mínima…

-No te haré daño si me das un vaso de tu sangre-dijo con frialdad, mirándola desde sus ojos verdes.

-Pe-pe-pero… ¿para qué?-inquirió la niña visiblemente asustada.

-¡No hagas preguntas!-dijo Lyanna sacando una pequeña daga de plata y haciendo un corte en el brazo de la niña, antes de recoger sus sangre en una botellita de cristal.

Cuando terminó de agenciarse el rojo líquido, le cerró la herida de la niña y esbozó una aterradora sonrisa.

-Como le digas algo a alguien, y créeme que me enteraré si lo haces, el próximo corte te lo haré en la yugular y no te cerraré la herida. ¿Estamos?

La chiquilla asintió asustada a más no poder,

-Ahora, ¡largo!

Y sin atreverse ni siquiera a mirarla, la niña salió corriendo a toda pastilla, alejándose de ella.

Lyanna se miró a si misma al espejo, pero no se reconoció. La chica que le devolvía la mirada, verde y vacía, no era ella, si no alguien que, de seguir así, de perderse un poco más a si misma, no tendría motivos para seguir viva.

Subió su mochila a la repisa de los lavamanos, y la abrió con deliberada lentitud. Sacó de ella un montón de velas negras y las dispuso en círculo, en un espacio lo suficientemente amplio como para que pudiese albergarla y acto seguido, entró en él, con el cántico en un pergamino y la botellita de sangre en una mano. La varita la llevaba en la otra.

Con una fluida sacudida de varita, todas las velas se encendieron al mismo tiempo, y ella, bastante más asustada de lo que esperaba, la dejó a un lado. Destapó la botellita de sangre, y se la acercó a los labios. No pudo evitar olerla, y el olor a óxido y a hierro, a sal y a vida, casi le provoca arcadas, y aquello no era buena señal. Tenía que beberla toda, y no podía permitirse el lujo de vomitar.

Se llevó la botella a los labios, y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, se bebió el contenido, espeso y caliente, de un trago. Fue consciente de que un hilillo de sangre le goteaba por la comisura de los labios, de modo que, con una sonrisa que casi podría pasar por perversa, sacó la lengua, y lo lamió.

No había sido tan asqueroso como había esperado. De hecho, podría convertirse en vampiro, ya que el alimento no supondría ningún problema.

Desdobló el pergamino con el cántico y carraspeó, con el fin de aclararse la garganta, para empezar los cánticos en aquel idioma extraño.

-Oreiuq rev, araped em orutuf im euq ol, anep im ne emadúya, agren aigam-se le entrecortó la voz al tiempo que la llama de las velas crecía con un rugido, hasta formar una jaula de fuego sobre ella.-Revloser salud sim y, rev adeup orutuf le, etreum al noc arac ed emrev la y, ertne ecnart ne.-respiró profundamente. Era el momento de pedir, claramente, lo que quería saber.-quiero saber quien es el padre de mi hijo.-sintió como el sopor se apoderaba de ella.-Aes ísa euq.

El fuego de las velas daba calor. El suelo estaba frío. Y todo se volvió negro.

Miles de colores, formas, texturas, sonidos, temperaturas, olores y sabores se apoderaron de su mente, de su conciencia. Dejó de ser ella. No era nadie. Solo aire. Humo. Alma. Inexistente, ininteligible, intangible. Etérea. Volátil. Como los sueños. Menos que un recuerdo. Era calor. Era color. Música. La nota más aguda de un tono grave. El dolor del mundo al ser formado. La explosión que los llevaba a todos al final. Era un orgasmo. Era el dolor en su estado más salvaje. Era instinto. Una depredadora infalible. Estaba viva y muerta a la vez. Caía a través del tiempo y del espacio. El planeta era cuadrangular. Los seres humanos llevaban las vísceras colgando. El amor dominaba el mundo. Ella era amor. Era vida. Era muerte. Estaba muerta.

De repente, se encontraba en una estancia dominada por una luz blanca que no le permitía ver nada, hasta que, lentamente, sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la luz, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en Hogwarts, y, o mucho se equivocaba, o aquello era la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Si. Lo era, porque podía reconocer el uniforme de la gente que había allí. Verde y plata, en las corbatas, en los ribetes de las túnicas, en los estandartes. Sofás tapizados en verde, y la luz de las lámparas, verde también. Semipenumbra.

-¡Eh! Taylor-llamó una voz a sus espaldas. Ella se giró, sobresaltada por que alguien la hubiese reconocido. Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no la llamaban a ella. Lo llamaban a él. A su hijo.

Un chico, bajito, según pudo apreciar en la distancia. De hecho, no era más alto que su tía Destiny.

-Jordan…-¿te vienes a cenar?-preguntó la chica.

Era morena, y bastante mona. Lyanna entendió, de alguna forma más allá de la comprensión humana. Que estaba colada por su hijo, y su hijo por ella.

-No, Beth-dijo el chico con suavidad.

¿Beth? ¿Bethany? Si, se parecía a la Redford. Tenían la misma nariz. Vaya… eran absurdamente idénticas, con un par de excepciones que eran mucho más que evidentes. La Beth del futuro, en lugar de pelo dorado, lo tenía negro. Y sus ojos no eran verdes. Eran grises. Como los de Sirius. O mucho le fallaba la seguridad que tenía en medio de aquel trance, o aquella chica era la hija de Sirius y Bethany. Y estaba colada por su Jordan. Y su Jordan por ella. Pese a que pudiesen ser hermanos.

Se acercó a su hijo, atravesando sofás, personas y mesas, en su capacidad etérea, hasta que finalmente se paró delante de la criatura que, en realidad crecía en sus entrañas. Se parecía a ella. Mucho, aun que tenía alguna que otra similitud con su tía Destiny. Tenía los ojos tan verdes como los de su hermana, y el pelo castaño de las Taylor.

Ni pelo rubio de los Bones, ni pelo negro de los Black. Ni ojos gris oscuro de los aristócratas de la Sangre Limpia. Ni los ojos gris plateado de una de las familias más antiguas de Hufflepuff.

De repente, todo se disolvió en un torbellino de luces y sombras, formas y colores, sonidos y texturas. Ella no era nada. Lo era todo. Luz. Oscuridad. Infinito. Vida. Muerte.

Abrió los ojos, y lo único que vio fue el techo del baño. Se dio cuenta de que, pese al calor que le daban las llamas de las velas, estaba helada, tiritando, de hecho, en el suelo. Pese a que una fina película de sudor le cubriese la frente.

Respiró profundamente, antes de intentar levantarse, y quedarse sentada en medio del círculo de las velas, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos. Poner su mareado cerebro en algo de orden.

Por lo que sabía. Su futuro hijo, porque iba a ser un niño, no una niña, tendría el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes, como ella y su hermana. Y era absolutamente idéntico a Dest.

Lo iba a criar sola. Porque solo eso explicaría el hecho de que se apellidase como ella.

De hecho. No había llegado a ninguna conclusión a cerca de la paternidad para con su hijo. Podía ser tanto de Sirius como de Edd. Había jugado con magia negra y no había sacado nada en claro.

Bueno. Una cosa si. O al menos, a esa conclusión llegó su maltrecho cerebro. Si la hija de Bethany y Sirius estaba en el mismo curso que su hijo, la Redford _tenía_ que estar embarazada.

Se levantó pesadamente del suelo, tras apagar las velas, y las guardó de nuevo en la mochila. No quedaba otra.

No sabía si era de Edd o de Sirius.

Hablaría con los dos.

-------

A veces, la amistad, como le había pasado a la suya, se tambaleaba. Ellas, que habían estado siempre juntas. Desde el Primer Año, cuando Alice y Lily, junto con Diane y Mary, habían formado una pandilla con Beth, que pese a no ser de su misma casa, era como si fuese una hermana. Y al año siguiente, con Jeyne, Hestia y Sophie, y se habían convertido en un grupo, si no muy popular, si lo suficientemente conocido como para ser respetado por los incansables bromistas que eran los Merodeadores.

Pero entonces, cinco años después de haber estado todas juntas, se habían separado. Mary y Hestia se habían ido. Habían volado lejos del nido, como dirían las Ravenclaw, o habían abandonado a la manada, como diría cualquier Gryffindor. Diane estaba postrada en una cama, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Beth se dedicaba a follarse a todo lo que estuviese lo suficientemente duro. Alice estaba todo el rato pegada a su novio. Lily con James, más de lo mismo. Y Jeyne se pasaba la vida con Regulus, ya que, a parte de haberse convertido en una especie de alma gemela, iban a casarse. Y Sophie se había vuelto una criatura compulsiva, que lo único que hacía era buscar, y buscar, y buscar, cosas en la biblioteca.

Se habían separado.

Pero allí estaban, de nuevo, juntas, haciendo una piña para intentar encontrar una solución para salvar la vida a su amiga. Se habían juntado una tarde, habían dejado atrás sus diferencias, y habían vuelto a jurar su amistad, por encima de todas las cosas.

Aquella mañana, cuando Beth y Sophie llegaron a la biblioteca, se encontraron con Lily y Alice, que estaban sentadas en la repisa de una columna, y con Jeyne, que estaba de pie, mirándolas con un brillo de rencor en el fondo de sus ojos, aquel día, amarillos fosforitos, a conjunto con el pelo, ya que no podía arriesgarse a poner en peligro la vida de Regulus y la suya propia, sentándose en la columna.

Cuando las Gryffindor vieron llegar a Beth y Sophie, supieron, al instante, que algo no marchaba bien. Era la comprensión, que habían adquirido en todos aquellos años que llevaban juntas. Al ver llegar a Beth, supieron que algo no marchaba bien.

-Eh… Beth… ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Alice con dulzura, levantándose y acercándose a ella, para pasarle un brazo por los hombros.

-No… nada…-musitó la rubia débilmente.

-Si, Bethany, algo te pasa, y queremos saber el qué-dijo Lily con firmeza.

La rubia miró a sus amigas. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Sabía que nunca le fallarían.

-Estoy embarazada…

Las tres Gryffindor la miraron, estupefactas.

-¿Y sabes… quien… es el padre?-tanteó Alice con suavidad.

Beth esbozó una media sonrisa, que Jeyne entendió, y se arrodilló delante de ella pegando la cara contra su tripa.

-Sobrinito mío… -susurró.-No te preocupes, sé que ahí dentro tienes que estar demasiado apretado… pero cuando salgas todo será genial… te peinaré, te daré mimos y seré tu tía favorita…

-Esto… Jeyne… ¿qué haces?-preguntó Lily insegura.

-Entablar relación con el sobrino de mi futuro marido, y por lo tanto, mi sobrino-dijo la chica, muy digna.

-¿Sirius?

-El mismo-dijo Beth, poniéndose ligeramente a la defensiva.

-¿Se lo has dicho ya?-preguntó Alice, pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

-No… todavía no… pese a que Soph me diga que tengo que hacerlo… no sé… creo que, aun que se lo diga, no cambiará nada…

-Estará a tu lado-replicó Lily.-Beth, Sirius ha madurado mucho en demasiado poco tiempo… pero perderte le ha hecho darse cuenta de lo que realmente le importas-añadió.-Y si sabe que le vas a dar un hijo…

-No quiero que esté atado a mí por esto… de hecho, soy yo la que no quiero estar con él…

Sophie negó con la cabeza.

-Es tan tuyo como suyo, así que tiene tanto derecho como tu.-dijo con sequedad.

Beth suspiró.

-Ya lo sé… de verdad… y voy a hablar con él… pero eso no significa que vayamos a volver a estar juntos, porque, al fin y al cabo, lo mío con él, al no habéroslo contado, formó un bache entre nosotras.-dijo con suavidad.-A parte, ahora vamos a intentar ser amigos. Y la amistad es tal cuando no hay connotaciones sexuales…

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó Sophie con sorna.

-Mujer, tú y Lupin no debíais ser muy amigos.-soltó Jeyne entrando en la biblioteca.

Sophie le sacó la lengua. Le jodía lo que Remus le había hecho. Pero el pasado no puede cambiarse. Hay que vivir el presente. Resurgir de las cenizas. Y ella no se iba a perder en el tren de la vida. No lloraría. Al menos, no mucho más. Y Jeyne le ayudaba a conservar la sonrisa a todas horas.

Se sentaron en una mesa, y mientras Lily y Sophie buscaban libros en las estanterías y Alice los llevaba a la mesa, Jeyne y Beth buscaban en ellos, a toda velocidad.

Aquella mañana tocaba una serie de los libros más antiguos de la biblioteca. De hecho, Alice les llevó un grueso tomo que había encontrado Lily, en la parte más alta de una estantería en un pasillo completamente a oscuras.

El libro en cuestión, tenía las tapas forradas de tela de algodón blanco, y un bordado en dorado, que representaba las tres grandes pirámides de Egipto, de Keops, Kefrén y Micerinos, se veían al fondo. Luego, en el término medio, se veía la esfinge, que en aquella representación tenía un rostro indudablemente atractivo. Beth cayó en la cuenta, de que era un rostro de ninfa. Y al fondo de la imagen bordada sobre la tele, se veía una luna creciente.

En letras doradas, con filigranas plateadas, rezaba:

Erok Hinna.

Erok Hinna… Erokinna… Bacterias…

Beth contuvo la respiración, mientras abría el libro y empezaba a pasar las hojas…

Hasta que, por fin, lo encontró.

"_La enfermedad de las vírgenes, por bacterias de rokka causada, solo por un sahumerio de propia sangre seca podrá ser curada"._

Bethany soltó un grito, al tiempo que sentía como la sangre se escapaba de sus venas…

Sintió como se quedaba pálida. Del mismo color que las tapas del libro. Jeyne alzó la vista, y Sophie, Alice y Lily llegaron corriendo a donde ellas estaban.

-Bethy… cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?-musitó Alice poniéndole la mano en la frente.

-¿Es el bebé?-cuchicheó Jeyne preocupada.

La rubia negó con la cabeza, enérgicamente. No le salían las palabras. No le salía otra cosa que no fuese señalar al libro de manera compulsiva.

Lily se adelantó y lo leyó. Soltó un pequeño gritito, antes de agarrarlo con fuerza, marcando la página con el dedo. Apretarlo contra su pecho, y echar a correr.

-¿Qué le ha dado a esa?-preguntó Jeyne confusa.-¿A dónde se va?

-A la enfermería.-dijo Beth con voz débil. Levantándose.-Hemos encontrado el remedio…

Sus tres amigas la miraron, con los ojos como platos. Luego, las cuatro, ignorado los murmullos airados de Madame Pince, salieron como centellas de la Biblioteca, tras Lily, a ver a Diane. A ver como su amiga volvía al mundo de los vivos.

Llegaron a la Enfermería casi al mismo tiempo que Lily, quien les llevaba una distancia considerable.

Madame Pomfrey las miró muy, muy mal, por irrumpir de aquel modo en su enfermería.

-¿Les parece decoroso entrar así en…

-TENEMOS LA SOLUCIÓN-la cortó Lily, tendiéndole el libro, con la respiración entrecortada.

La enfermera casi le arrancó el libro de las manos, y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, antes de abrazar a Lily, y acto seguido, ponerse a leer el libro y a prepararlo todo para que Diane volviese a la vida.

-------

Lyanna llegó al pasillo del Quinto Piso, donde los había citado. Y los encontró a ambos sentados en un banco de piedra, sin mirarse, sin hablarse. Simplemente esperando.

Ella llegó al lugar y se plantó delante de ellos, con los brazos cruzados, mirándolos entre indefensa y desafiante, al tiempo que ambos chicos fijaban la vista en ella.

Lyanna no quería compasión, solo comprensión. Que supiesen la situación, y que luego, cada uno de ellos decidiese lo que mejor le convenía para sus intereses. No quería atarlos. No quería, siquiera, que la quisiesen. Solo quería decirles que uno de los dos iba a ser padre.

-¿Para que nos has citado?-preguntó Edd, directo al grano. La verdad era que tenía muchas más cosas que hacer. Tenía que estar al lado de Diane, que no se recuperaba. No daba señales de vida, ni de muerte. Simplemente estaba ahí. Y si su Diane se… iba, quería estar con ella hasta el final.

Sirius se limitó a soltar un gruñido, que cualquiera que no estuviese ni la mitad de asustado y desesperado que Lyanna, interpretaría como un gruñido amenazador. Pero la castaña se limitó a alzar una ceja y mirarlo con insolencia.

¿Para que tenerles miedo a cualquiera de ellos, cuando ella solo debía temer por si misma, y por la vida, pequeña e inocente, que crecía en su interior?

-Porque tengo que hablar con vosotros.-ya no le importaba que la voz le saliese a la defensiva, ni desafiante. No les tenía miedo a ninguno de los dos. Le importaba una reverenda mierda que le gritasen. Simplemente estaban en todo su derecho a saberlo. Solo eso.

-¿De que?-la voz de Sirius, grave, ronca, gutural, raspaba con su eco la piedra de las paredes.

-Mira, Sirius, no tengo porque aguantarte borde, ni que me hables en ese tonito de asco-le espetó la castaña.-Si no quieres estar aquí no te voy a obligar.

-No, pero es que a lo mejor viene tu hermana y me chantajea de mala manera para que me acueste contigo-le espetó el chico.

-Siempre tuviste la posibilidad de elegir. El caso es que no supiste hacerlo…-dijo ella, dando un par de pasos hacia él, encarándolo.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.-masculló él apartándose de ella.

-Más de lo que piensas-le espetó ella, volviendo a su posición, en frente de ambos.

Edd respiró profundamente. Tenía paciencia. Mucha. Como todo buen Hufflepuff, pero no podía estar allí, perdiendo el tiempo con un amor platónico echado a perder cuando Diane, su Diane, el amor de su vida, estaba sentada en el trampolín que daba a la laguna Estigia.

-Lyanna… por favor… ¿Podrías ir al grano?-pidió con toda su amabilidad.

Ella esbozó una media sonrisa. Edd era dulce, muy dulce.

-Si… veréis…-los miró a ambos, con determinación.-Estoy… -respiró profundamente. Estaba a punto de soltarles una bomba.-Embarazada…

Sirius alzó una ceja. Edd abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Y?-preguntó el moreno.

Lyanna soltó un exasperado gruñido.

-Que uno de vosotros dos es el padre… pero no sé quien.-dijo, con toda la entereza que pudo.

Sirius sintió que se quedaba sin aire, como si todo el peso del castillo se hubiese posicionado sobre sus pulmones. Vale. Lyanna estaba embarazada. Podía ser suyo. Eso, mermaba a números negativos sus posibilidades de volver con Beth. Al menos, serían amigos. Al menos…

Edd respiró profundamente. Un hijo. Que podía tanto ser, como no ser, suyo… Él tenía a su Diane, al borde de la muerte. Y tenía un posible hijo, a punto de nacer… y no sabía. No podía. No quería. No entendía.

Lyanna, al ver sus reacciones, respiró profundamente. No era que esperase que se lo tomasen bien, porque, al fin y al cabo, no sabían quien de los dos era el responsable. Pero necesitaba que se sintiesen mejor. Que no se sintiesen obligados, atrapados, aplastados.

-Chicos…yo…-respiró profundamente. Intentando controlar la voz. Intentando no llorar, cuando sentía como las lágrimas le atenazaban la garganta.-No… necesito que os hagáis cargo-musitó, sintiendo como las lagrimas se subían hasta sus ojos.-De hecho, voy a tenerlo sola-dijo, notando como las lágrimas empezaban a salir.-no sé quien de vosotros es el padre, así que no quiero ataros a ninguno de los dos…-se secó las lágrimas con un brusco movimiento.-Es solo que… creí que teníais derecho a saberlo.-musitó ahogando un sollozo, antes de empezar a caminar por el pasillo.

Sirius y Edd se miraron. Irresponsables, inmaduros, asustados. Como dos chicos de dieciséis años ante semejante noticia.

-Lyanna… espera-gritó Edd, haciendo que la chica se detuviese en medio del pasillo.-Espera, Ly-dijo llegando ambos a su altura.

Edd le tomó las manos entre las suyas, con suavidad, al tiempo que Sirius le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo, haciéndola sentir frágil, indefensa. Con esa capacidad que tiene Sirius Black de hacer que todas las mujeres se sientan frágiles en sus brazos.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Sirius con suavidad.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Ly… no vas a estar sola… yo… te ayudaré y te apoyaré en lo que necesites, aun que no sea mío-dijo Edd con suavidad.

-Lo mismo digo-apuntó Sirius.

Lyanna esbozó una sonrisa cargada de cariño y ternura hacia los dos chicos.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad.-dijo con suavidad.-Pero lo quiero tener sola-añadió con una media sonrisa.-Os lo agradezco en serio. Pero es mejor que me joda la vida yo sola, a que os la joda a vosotros dos.

Sirius la miró a los ojos, mucho más serio de lo que era habitual en él.

-Lyanna, un hijo no le jode la vida a nadie-dijo con la voz extrañamente ronca.

La chica esbozó una media sonrisa. Ella le había jodido la vida a Sirius, que había sido feliz con su Redford… quien también estaba embarazada.

-Me alegro de que pienses así, Sirius… te será útil en el futuro-dijo con suavidad.-Pero lo voy a tener sola.

-Segura?-preguntó Edd.

-Por supuesto.-repuso ella soltándose de ambos.

-Cuando… nazca…-empezó Sirius dubitativo.

-Podréis verlo, si, y decidir a quien se parece más.-dijo con una traviesa sonrisa.-Aun que Black… a lo mejor para aquel entonces tienes otro tipo de prioridades.-añadió antes de alejarse por el pasillo.

Sirius y Edd se miraron un momento.

-¿La quieres?-preguntó Edd a Sirius con la voz ronca.

El moreno se revolvió el pelo, nervioso.

-Yo solo quiero a una chica en este mundo… y no es ella…-dijo con la voz enronquecida.-¿Tú?

Edd carraspeó.

-La mujer de mi vida está postrada en una cama…

-Entonces… supongo que…

-Si… supongo…

En aquellos momentos, un huracán pequeño, de pelo rubio y ojos verdes, llamado Bethany Redford, llegó junto a ellos, jadeante, con el rostro enrojecido y la mirada brillante. Sirius sintió como se le contraía el estómago.

-Bethany… ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó con suavidad.

-Si… si…-dijo ella dando pequeños saltitos, antes de agarrarse a Edd.-Eddie, cariño… Dy…Dy… está curada-dijo antes de abrazarse a él, en medio de su euforia.

Edd la miró, incrédulo, durante tres segundos, luego le dio una vuelta en el aire, riendo como loco, y luego, tras dejarla en el suelo, salió corriendo, como alma que huye de Astaroth, hacia la enfermería.

Beth, tan contenta como nunca antes, se abrazó a Sirius, quien le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la levantó levemente en el aire.

-¿Estás bien?.-preguntó el moreno.

-Claro-dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa. Era la primera vez que estaba cerca de él, desde que se había enterado de que un pedazo de él crecía en su interior.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa, triste, cansada. Adoraba que ella estuviese así de feliz. La quería. Con toda su alma. Y verla feliz era lo que más deseaba. Se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, mientras ella riendo, lo abrazaba de nuevo.

-Vamos, ven a la enfermería.-dijo ella empezando a caminar, abrazada a él.-¡Merlín! Sirius, mi Dy está curada-dijo eufórica.

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa. La entendía. Entendía su euforia, porque él se sentía así porque ella lo abrazase. Se sentía feliz porque Diane se recuperase, y porque Edd, al fin, pudiese ser feliz con la chica de sus sueños.

-Beth, nena… ¿vendrás a vernos al partido?-preguntó con suavidad, al llegar al pasillo de la enfermería.

-Por supuesto. No me perdería por nada del mundo como van los puntos de la clasificación.-esbozó una sonrisa.-Por cierto… ¿Qué tal está Remus?

Sirius parpadeó confuso, mirando esos ojos verdes que lo volvían cada vez más loco.

-¿Remus? ¿A que viene eso?

-Viene, Sirius, a que Remus se folló a mi mejor amiga en la biblioteca, no le dio ninguna explicación, y no le dirigió la palabra desde entonces.-dijo ella con dureza.

-¿Tu amiga está bien?-preguntó Sirius preocupado. No era propio de Lunático hacer ese tipo de cosas. -¿Estás muy enfadada con él?

-No, Sirius, no estoy enfadada con Remus.-dijo con suavidad.-lo que me duele, es que se lo haya hecho a Sophie… si me lo hiciese a mi, me daría igual, porque tengo la vida jodida, pero ella… joder… Sirius… ella es una niña-masculló, con fiereza.-Tiene quince años…-sintió como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

Sirius la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho. Sabía que ese reproche contra Remus era contra él también. Contra la vida. La que él le había jodido.

-Ya está, preciosa… no llores-susurró.-Hablaré con Remus… te lo prometo… Y no vuelvas a decir que tienes la vida jodida, porque sabes que siempre estaré aquí cuando me necesites.

Beth estaba asustada. Más que nada por sus propias reacciones. Había oído que con los cambios hormonales del embarazo, se podían tener cambios de humor bruscos, pero experimentarlos en primera persona, era aterrador. Sirius siempre iba a estar ahí. Y ella lo sabía. Al fin y al cabo, estaba segura de que él la quería, como siempre. Para siempre. Y ella lo quería a él, como nunca dejó de hacerlo… pero el orgullo…

-Gracias, Sirius… lo siento… siento haberme puesto tan… tonta-musitó soltándose de él y yendo a secarse las lágrimas. Pero él se le adelantó.

Beth sabía que las defensas estaban bajas. Pero no quería subirlas de nuevo. Sirius no pasaría de la barrera de la amistad si ella no quería. Y ella no lo haría si no quería él.

-No pasa nada, Bethy-dijo con dulzura.-Anda, vamos, que tenemos que ir a ver a Diane…

Y pasándole un brazo alrededor de los hombros, la condujo hacia la enfermería, que se había convertido en una algarabía enorme.

En ella estaba Edd, sentado al lado de Diane, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, sin querer soltarla jamás. Estaba Alice, con Frank, estaba Don Wood, estaba Sophie, pegada a la pared, por la presencia de Remus pegado en la otra. Estaba Lily con James, estaba Jeyne, pegando saltitos. Y estaba Kate, sentada a los pies de la cama de su compañera de equipo.

Al entrar, Beth se separó de Sirius y corrió hacia Diane, a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. La morena estrechó a su amiga con fuerza. Había estado inmóvil, pero consciente, y había podido oír todo lo que una atormentada Beth le contaba entre lágrimas. Opinaba que era obstinada, que Sirius se merecía una segunda oportunidad. Pero, si Beth no se daba cuenta, no sería ella quien la obligase.

-Diane… ¿Preparada para un partido?-preguntó Sirius con una preciosa sonrisa ladeada.

La morena se levantó con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Pues claro!-dijo antes de abrazar a Sirius.

Edd miró a Diane.

-¿Dy, estás segura de que vas a jugar?-preguntó con suavidad.

-Por supuesto, Edd.-repuso ella. –Me he pasado demasiado tiempo en esa cama… y necesito volar.-se volvió hacia el equipo de Gryffindor, que estaba allí al completo.-Tenemos partido.-dijo con una traviesa sonrisa.

-Diane… no sé si será buena idea.-dijo Edd.

-Vamos… Eddie… Madame Pomfrey dijo que podía irme cuando quisiese-susurró ella echándole los brazos a los hombros.

-Lo sé, Dy… mi niña, te juro que lo sé… pero, la simple posibilidad de que te pase algo… me duele… pensar que puedas volver a alejarte de mi.-susurró estrechándola con fuerza.

-No me iré nunca más, mi niño-aseguró ella con dulzura.

-Eso espero, Dy… tenemos que hablar…

James carraspeó levemente, haciendo que la pareja centrase su atención en él.

-Esto… pareja… tenemos partido.-dijo con suavidad.-Diane… nosotros vamos bajando.-añadió.

-Vale… esperadme en los vestuarios, no tardo.-dijo con suavidad, mientras James salía, tras darle un beso en los labios a Lily. Diane flipó ligeramente, ante aquello, pero flipó todavía más, cuando vio como Sirius daba un beso en la mejilla a Beth, y le susurraba algo al oído, antes de irse.

Los miembros del equipo se fueron, y las amigas de Diane se tiraron todas hacia ella, para medio aplastarla en un abrazo colectivo. Remus esbozó una sonrisa, antes de acercarse y abrazar a su amiga, él también. Luego Jeyne se separó del abrazo y le dedicó una sonrisa a Diane.

-Dy, cariño… me tengo que ir.-dijo con una sonrisa.-Voy a hablar con Regulus… y luego nos vemos en el partido.-dijo con una enorme sonrisa, antes de salir por la puerta, acompañada de Remus.

-Dy, cielo… nosotras también nos vamos.-dijo Lily acariciándole el pelo a su amiga.

-Si… que yo le prometí a Sirius que iría a verle jugar.-añadió Beth-Y, por supuesto, a verte a ti, cielo.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Diane alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué te traes con Sirius, Beth?-preguntó con suavidad.

-Es… somos amigos…-dijo con una sonrisa.-Pero SOLO amigos-dijo, enfatizando la palabra, ante las miradas escépticas de sus amigas.

-Si, cariño… bueno… yo voy a hablar con Edd un momento, ¿vale?-dijo Diane con una sonrisa.-Luego voy al vestuario… y nos vemos luego del partido, ¿vale?

Sus amigas asintieron y salieron de la enfermería, dejándola a solas con Edd.

El chico la abrazó de nuevo, con todo el amor que latía en sus venas, estrechándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

-Dy…

-Dime, cariño.-susurró ella, con la mejilla pegada a su pecho.

-Gracias…

-¿Por qué?

-Por haber sido mi regalo.

Diane se quedó mirándolo a los ojos. Esos ojos grises que la volvían tan loca. Que quería tanto.

-Feliz cumpleaños… cariño.-dijo antes de darle un suave beso en los labios.

El chico la estrechó todavía más fuerte. La quería. De una forma inconmensurable… La había echado tanto, tanto, tanto de menos…

Un rayo de intuición, de estos que atacan cuando se está tan cerca de la muerte, atravesó a Diane, que se separó de Edd y lo miró de nuevo a los ojos. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Tenía una nube de preocupación en el fondo de sus ojos grises.

-Eddie… ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?-preguntó con suavidad.

Él suspiró. Diane lo conocía mejor de lo que él mismo se conocía. Miró al suelo.

-Lyanna…-musitó.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Está embarazada… y no sabe si el niño es mío o de Sirius.

Diane respiró profundamente. Una. Dos. Tres veces.

-¿Y que se supone que estás haciendo?

-¿Qué?

-Edgar Bones, sea o no sea tuyo, tienes una responsabilidad para con Lyanna.-dijo con firmeza.-Sé que me quieres, y créeme, que te quiero con toda mi alma. Pero mi orgullo de Gryffindor no me permite estar con un chico que tiene semejante responsabilidad con otra.

No iba a llorar. Quería a Edd, y sabía que él la quería a ella. Pero no podía permitirse que él estuviese con ella. No de esa forma.

-Pero… ella no quiere que la ayudemos…-dijo él, con la voz llena de inflexiones suplicantes.

-Edd, me da igual.-Diane esbozó una sonrisa.-Te quiero. Edgar Bones. Te quiero con toda mi alma… pero no puede ser. Así no.

Al chico se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Sensible, como todo Hufflepuff. Sentía que se moría. Recuperarla para perderla.

-Dy… mi niña… no me puedes hacer esto…-parpadeó con fuerza.-Diane… te quiero, vale, te quiero… y… joder… esperé aquí, todos los putos días a que te despertases… y ahora…

-Entiende que no puede ser, Edd.-dijo ella, juntando la frente con la del chico.-No mientras Lyanna te necesite…

-Pero ella no quiere que esté a su lado…

-Pero debes estar, Edd, es lo correcto…

-No…-al chico se le quebró la voz.-No…

-Es… el honor de Gryffindor, Edd, tengo que dejarte…

-Diane…-el chico se secó las lágrimas con dureza y se acercó a su oído.-Puede que tengas honor de Gryffindor, pero eres persona, y el honor flaquea… pero te aseguro, Dy, que la cabezonería de un Hufflepuff es inquebrantable.-dijo con la voz ronca, antes de salir de la enfermería.

Diane respiró profundamente. Lo quería. Pero estaba haciendo lo correcto. Se desclavó, por fin, las uñas de las palmas de la mano. Lo único que le había impedido echarse a llorar.

-------

Se lo encontró en lo más oscuro del almacén, sentado encima de la mesa de madera, con todas las pintas de estar esperándola a ella. Regulus levantó la vista y miró a Jeyne cuando llegó junto a él.

Su prometida tenía una enorme sonrisa surcando su rostro, y él, por inercia, sonrió. Le encantaba verla sonreír, verla feliz. Era una de sus máximas vitales. Adoraba las sonrisas de Jeyne, sus ojos, su pelo, suave, sin importar su color.

-¿Qué te tiene tan contenta?-preguntó, con la voz en el tono justo de un susurro, con su voz sensual, insinuante, que provocaba en Jeyne un efecto similar a que le pasase los labios por la nuca.

-Que Diane ha despertado.-dijo eufórica, abrazándolo y dejándolo tirado encima de la mesa, antes de subirse encima de él y sentarse sobre su abdomen.

Regulus esbozó una sonrisa. No conocía de nada a las amigas de Jeyne. La mayoría de ellas era sangres sucias, pero si ella las aceptaba, el no era nadie para no hacerlo.

Casi de manera mecánica, sus manos se agarraron a sus piernas, por dentro de la falda. Sus piernas, delgadas pero fuertes.

-Vale, Reg, sé que a ti que te da igual, para ti es solo una sangre sucia y toda esa mierda que tenéis en Slytherin, pero es una de mis mejores amigas, ¿vale?-dijo, mirándolo desafiante.

Regulus dejó las manos sobre la mesa, a los lados de la cabeza, en actitud vulnerable.

-Yo no dije nada, Jey… es tu amiga, y me alegro por ti, de verdad.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Jeyne alzó una ceja, antes de soltar una risita.

-Genial, Black…-dijo ella tomándole las manos entre las suyas.-Ahora, haz algo que me de suerte antes del partido…-susurró, colocándole las manos en su cintura, antes de agacharse sobre él, dejándole una buena visión de su escote.-Quiero, Black. Que te hierva la sangre.-susurró en su oído.

Así era como le hablaba, en las ocasiones en que se ponían a jugar a aquello. Lo único que hacían, o al menos, intentaban, era tomar confianza. En un mudo acuerdo tácito, decidieron no precipitarse. Habían descubierto que cuando sus cuerpos interactuaban, la química explotaba hasta ahogarlos. Pero hasta la noche de bodas, no se dejarían envenenar por la química de pieles que se rozan, que suplican pasar a más. Porque de esa forma, sería especial.

Regulus obedecía. Había sido educado para obedecer. Y Jeyne, en realidad el cuerpo de Jeyne, lo tenía completamente dominado. Era… letal… y si. Hacía que le hirviese la sangre.

Y es que era su sangre el problema. Como de todo Black. Llegaba un momento en el que quemaba, porque llevaba su carácter impreso. Una sangre impetuosa, ardiente, que fluía por sus venas como lava roja, quemándolo todo a su paso. Sangre que estaba destinad a ser derramada, que los condenaba a ellos y a todos los que estuviesen cerca. Y la sangre de Regulus, lo había condenado, sin remisión, a hundirse y ahogarse en el cuerpo de Jeyne.

Dudaba, con miedo, mientras una de sus manos se enredaba en el pelo de la chica, y la otra se aferraba con fuerza a su pierna, delgada, bajo la falda, mientras la besaba, con suavidad, con cuidado, mientras su sangre, siempre caliente, como la de todo Black, entraba en punto de ebullición, y entonces, se descontrolaba.

Los labios eran sustituidos por dientes en el cuello de la chica, cuyas manos se aferraban con fuerza a los brazos del chico, clavándole las uñas como buena Gryffindor. En un rincón de la conciencia de Regulus Black, estaba el hecho de que era la primera vez que estaba con una chica, y el hecho de que la quería más que a nada. Esos hechos quedaban sepultados por una conciencia instintiva, animal, que se apoderaba de él. De ellos.

Y allí estaban, olvidados, besándose, en el más absoluto de los silencios. Sin atreverse a parar, como siempre les pasaba, porque la vergüenza se apoderaba de ellos y les impedía mirarse a los ojos.

La sangre de Regulus hervía. Como siempre. Más que nunca. Y Jeyne lo notaba, en su brazo, a través de la túnica, lo notaba en la mano que tenía en su pierna. Lo notaba en sus labios, que parecían destruir su piel a mordiscos, lo notaba, en él. En todo, todo él.

Se separó de Regulus con suavidad, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, notando como la sangre del chico hervía aun. Una mano de Regulus seguía en su pierna. Siempre estaba en su pierna, como si no se atreviese a ir más allá. De hecho, no se atrevía a ir más allá. La otra acariciaba su espalda con suavidad, logrando crear un efecto adormecedor que Jeyne adoraba.

-¿Te parece bien que hierva así, o quieres que hierva más?-preguntó con dulzura y con la voz ronca.

-Así está bien.-susurró ella con la voz adormilada, girándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿No tienes que irte al partido?-preguntó luego él, con suavidad.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de echarme?-preguntó ella incorporándose y apoyando el mentón en el de Regulus.

-No-susurró él.

-Mejor, porque así te puedo decir la gente que está invitada a mi boda desde ya.-dijo con suavidad, apoyándose en sus hombros para incorporarse y darle un suave beso en los labios.

-Nuestra boda.-corrigió él con suavidad.

-Bueno… eso-replicó ella.-El caso es que van a venir mis amigas… Diane, Beth, Lily, Alice, Sophie y les he mandado una carta a Mary y Hestia, para que vengan también.-dijo con suavidad.-Antes de que protestes, déjame acabar.-Va a venir Remus Lupin, que es uno de mis mejores amigos. Y mi equipo.-añadió, tajante.-James Potter, Frank Longbottom, Don Wood, la pequeña Kate… y tu hermano-dijo a toda velocidad.-Y le diré a Just que invite a alguien con quien se lleve bien… no quiero que mi pobre hermano se amargue demasiado en mi boda.

Regulus abrió los ojos como platos. Su Jeyne estaba loca, como una completa regadera, de eso no había ninguna duda. Desde luego.

-Jey… ¿tienes idea del escándalo que montará mi madre si tus amigas… van a nuestra boda?-preguntó con temor.-¿Y si va mi hermano? Por Merlín, Jeyne… lo pasará mal…

-¿Quién, él o tu madre?

-Los dos…

Jeyne soltó una risita.

-No te preocupes. Sé que tu hermano sabe ignorar muy bien a la gente. Y serán como unos novecientos invitados. No le costará pasar desapercibido…

-Pero…

-Pero nada, Regulus Black. Es tu hermano. Es mi amigo… y es mi… nuestra boda-dijo con suavidad.-¿Tú quieres verme feliz?

-Claro que si, Jeyne.

-Pues entonces no protestes. Tu madre no podrá decirte nada porque es idea mía. Y es invitado mío…

Regulus la miró a los ojos, y ella esbozó una sonrisa.

-Confía en mi-pidió con suavidad, antes de darle un beso con suavidad.

El chico asintió con la cabeza. Confiar en ella. Un Slytherin como él. Un Black, que no confiaba en nadie más que en si mismo, estaba desafiando su propia naturaleza, confiando en ella, con toda su alma.

-------

El partido pasó, sin pena ni gloria, y ganó Gryffindor, con una ventaja de solo diez puntos. Y aquello, aun que desanimó a los Hufflepuff, no sirvió para hundirlos en la miseria, como ocurría en otras ocasiones.

Simple y conciso, para Justin, capitán del equipo. Habían perdido. Tenían que mejorar. Y a él le mejoró el humor, considerablemente, cuando, mientras estaba sentado a la orilla nevada del lago, envuelto en una enorme capa, unas manos pequeñas, se le posaron sobre los ojos.

Destiny abrazó a Justin con todas sus fuerzas, acariciándole el pelo rubio, que, en sedosos mechones, salía disparado hacia atrás. Sintió como él le abrazaba la cintura y hundía el rostro en su hombro, como queriendo ahogarse en ella.

La chica se separó levemente de él, para contemplar su preocupado rostro, y le dedicó una sonrisa. Él esbozó una media sonrisa vacilante. Y luego suspiró.

-Vamos, Just… anímate, cariño-pidió ella con dulzura, acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad.-No es el fin del mundo…

-Claro, Dest, para ti es muy fácil. Vosotros no perdisteis.-dijo el chico con pesar.

-Oh, vamos, Justin, es solo un partido, ¿vale? No es para tanto. No se acaba el mundo, nadie va a morirse, y todos seremos felices y comeremos codornices porque estamos juntos. ¿Vale?

El chico la abrazó de nuevo. La verdad era que no habían definido qué eran exactamente. Pero eran más que amigos, aun que no sabían se habían llegado a la formalidad de ser novios. Eran… ellos, no había otra palabra para definirlos.

-Pero es que tú has ganado, Destiny… y yo no-dijo él apesadumbrado.

La chica esbozó una minúscula sonrisa y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-Vamos, Justin, no te me deprimas, hombre, que al fin y al cabo es solo un juego.-dijo con suavidad-y me tienes a mi, que te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho, para consolarte…-dijo sentándose encima de sus rodillas.

El chico le dedicó una sonrisa antes de rodearla con los brazos y medio espachurrarla en su pecho. Sabía que había algo que la preocupaba, pero no alcanzaba a entender el qué, y si ella no se lo contaba, ella no podría averiguarlo.

-Dest, nena… ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó separándose de ella y mirándola a los ojos.

Si le pasaba algo a su pequeña, seguramente sería algo mucho más grave que perder un dichoso partido de Quidditch, de hecho, cualquier cosa relacionada con Destiny sería más importante que un partido perdido.

-Claro… ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?-preguntó ella con la voz débil. Justin tenía esa capacidad que nadie tenía, de ver a través de ella.

-Porque sé que te pasa algo… y quiero saber el qué.-dijo con suavidad él, acariciándole la mejilla, antes de juntar su frente con la de la chica.

Ella cerró los ojos, echó los brazos en torno al cuello del chico y respiró profundamente. Sabía que él era su apoyo. El mayor apoyo que tendría nunca. Lo quería. Muy mucho.

-Se trata de mi hermana…-dijo con suavidad.

Justin se separó levemente de ella y la miró a los ojos. Ella no era dada a quejarse nunca de nada, simplemente, cuando la situación no le gustaba, intentaba cambiarla para que le gustase.

-¿Qué le pasa a Lyanna?-tanteó él con suavidad.

-Que… lleva casi un mes sin a penas hablarme… está como loca… como si… buscase algo, como si necesitase algo… y siempre había confiado en mi, hasta ahora, que no me quiere contar qué le pasa-dijo la castaña con la voz ahogada, como si estuviese a punto de echarse a llorar.

-¿Intentaste hablar con ella?-preguntó él con suavidad, medio espachurrando a Destiny contra su pecho, en un intento de que se sintiese mejor.

-Si… cuatro veces… pero evita el tema… me dice "No me pasa nada, canija… estás paranoica"-Destiny suspiró.-Y se queda tan ancha-añadió.

-Bueno, Dest, a lo mejor no le pasa nada y tú estás viendo cosas que no son. Tu hermana está en Séptimo Año, y estará, como todos, estresada a más no poder…-le dio un beso en el pelo.-No te preocupes, ya verás como todo marchará bien-añadió.

Destiny negó con la cabeza, sin separarse de su pecho.

-No, Just. Conozco a mi hermana.-dijo Destiny.-Sé que le pasa algo…-suspiró, mientras se acomodaba mejor en el pecho del chico allí envuelta por su capa y sus brazos.-Ya me lo contará cuando crea conveniente…-añadió antes de cerrar los ojos, sintiendo la calidez de Justin que contrastaba enormemente con el frío de fuera del abrazo.

Se estaba cómoda allí dentro. Entre los brazos de Justin. Sintiendo cómo la quería, pese a todos sus errores.

Justin estrechó a Destiny con fuerza, contra él. Era muy agradable lo de tenerla así, tan abrazada, tan chiquitita, tan frágil, tan bonita, solo para él. Siempre, desde que había visto como Frank, uno de sus dos mejores amigos, había empezado con Alice… siglos atrás; él había tenido miedo. Más que de no encontrar a alguien que lo quisiese tanto como Alice quería a Frank, de no saber querer a alguien tanto como Frank quería a su Alice. Al fin y al cabo, a él le enseñaron a obedecer a su padre, y su padre nunca le había dado especial cariño. De hecho, solo su madre parecía haberlo querido alguna vez.

Y ahora quería a Destiny, de una forma que casi le daba miedo. Pero sabía que, ella le daría el valor que le faltase siempre. En cierto modo le recordaba a Jeyne, porque tenía una fuerza especial, en su interior. Como una determinación feroz. Y eso le aportaba seguridad. Hablando de su hermana…

-Dest… preciosa…

-Hummm…-ronroneó ella, adormilada.

-¿Te estás durmiendo?-preguntó soltando una mano de su cintura y acariciándole la mejilla.

Ella no respondió. Estar allí, entre sus brazos, donde había una calidez inigualable por cualquier manta, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, escuchando latir su corazón, era lo mejor que le había pasado en meses.

-Es que quiero decirte algo…-susurró él.

Ella se incorporó levemente, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Mi hermana se casa…

-Lo sé-repuso ella con suavidad.

-Y me dijo que podía invitar a quien quisiese… así que, Destiny, estás invitada.

La chica se sentó de golpe, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Justin… yo nunca me he llevado con tu hermana…

El chico le dedicó una dulce sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Pero tú, cariño, eres mi invitada.

Destiny respiró profundamente. Los Darcy eran una de las más arraigadas familias de sangre limpia de toda Inglaterra. No sabía como se tomarían lo de que su hijo estuviese, lo que quiera que ella y Justin fuesen, con una mestiza.

Lo miró a los ojos y lo entendió, meridianamente. Con tal de que Justin fuese feliz, lo que pensasen los demás… daba igual.

-------

Lily se aferró a los brazos de su… lo que quiera que fuese James suyo. Habían ganado. Ganado. Y ella era feliz. Feliz. Feliz. Feliz. No por el Quidditch, que, al fin y al cabo, se la traía más bien flojita. Es que Diane se había recuperado, y James estaba de un buen humor envidiable. Aun que, en realidad, ella no envidiaba mucho el buen humor de su chico, porque tenía de cosecha propia.

James le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, mientras se elevaban sobre el castillo, ataviados con las ropas más gruesas de su repertorio, volando sobre un Hogwarts nevado, en el que se respiraba ambiente navideño del mejor.

Al cabo de un rato, James aterrizó en la orilla del lago opuesta al castillo, ayudando a Lily a bajarse de la escoba, antes de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. La levantó en el aire y empezó a darle vueltas, hasta que cayeron en la nieve, ella encima de él, ambos con las mejillas enrojecidas del frío.

Lily besó suavemente los labios de James, que la abrazó con fuerza sobre él. Ella se separó de él y le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de dulzura.

-James, cariño… tengo algo que contarte…

-¿El que, princesa?-preguntó él, sentándose, haciendo que ella quedase sentada en su regazo.

-Es algo muy serio… y secreto-dijo con seriedad.

-Palabra de Merodeador, princesa… no diré nada a nadie. Lo juro solemnemente.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

-Pues que… vamos a ser tíos…-dijo con suavidad.

James la miró atónito, durante un segundo, intentando asimilar las palabras de su pelirroja.

-¿Qué?-preguntó luego, creyendo no haberla entendido bien.

-Pues eso, cielo… que Beth está… embarazada-dijo en voz baja.

-Ah…-el chico parpadeó y la miró, luego, fijamente.-¡¡¡¿¿Qué??!!!

-Pues eso… que tiene un bebé creciendo dentro-dijo ella, como si le explicase a un niño pequeño que dos más dos son cuatro.

-Pero… pero… pero… -James no alcanzaba a formular la pregunta que se formaba en su cabeza.-¿De quien es?-alcanzó a pronunciar.

Lily entrecerró los ojos.

-De Sirius, por supuesto… pero él todavía no lo sabe… y Beth no quiere decírselo… pero lo hará…

James asintió, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-No le digas nada, ¿vale?

-Claro que no-replicó él, fingidamente ofendido.-Te juré solemnemente que era secreto-dijo él con suavidad, esbozando una sonrisa.-Pero… ¿Estáis seguras?-preguntó luego, con una sonrisa ilusionada.

-Si… completamente.

-¿Cómo ha podido pasar?-masculló luego, revolviéndose el pelo con una mano.

La pelirroja soltó un bufido.

-Hombre… sabía que a los magos no os daban clases de educación sexual… pero no creía que necesitases un mapa…

James esbozó una sonrisa gamberra. Rodeó la cintura de Lily con los brazos y rozó su nariz.

-No, señorita, no necesito un mapa…

-Tu sentido de la orientación es pésimo, James.-bromeó ella con dulzura.-Te perderás…

-Si es en tu cuerpo, no me importa perderme-repuso él con la voz ronca, antes de besarla con ardor.

El pelo de Lily cayó sobre los rostros de ambos, encerrándolos tras una cortina de color rojo cálido, color del amor. O de lo que sea que los invadía a ambos. Y las manos de James la estrechaban con fuerza contra él, antes de girar bruscamente, y dejarla acostada debajo de él, sobre la capa, antes de empezar a, mientras la besaba, aflojar la bufanda de la chica, con los dedos como el hielo.

Ella se estremeció, cuando James hubo conseguido aflojar la bufanda, hubo abierto el abrigo, la chaqueta gruesa de lana, la fina de punto, la camisa gruesa, la camisa fina y empezó a depositar suaves besos por su escote, bordeando su sujetador.

-Señorita Evans… dígame si voy bien o ando perdido.-susurró, empapando con su aliento cálido el filo del sujetador de la chica.

-No lo sé, señor Potter, me da a mi que viaja por terreno peligroso… si usted no encuentra el camino, entonces, nadie lo hará.

Una de las manos del chico se coló por debajo de las tres capas de ropa de Lily, y acarició su pierna con suavidad, a través de los leotardos de lana.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó con suavidad.

-Hombre, James… si… pero…

-¿Pero…?

-No te niego que esto es romántico. De hecho, es muy romántico-susurró Lily.-Pero de verdad… no me importaría follar contigo en mi cuarto… o en el tuyo… o bueno… donde haga calor…

James esbozó una sonrisa, mientras empezaba a abrochar lo que antes había desabrochado, besando los labios de Lily entre botón y botón.

-Nos vamos a mi cuarto, entonces-dijo con suavidad.-Pero Lily…

-Dime…

-Yo nunca follo contigo.-dijo levantándose y levantándola a ella al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ah no?-ella alzó una ceja. ¿Se imaginaba que lo hacía con otras? Maldito Potter…

-No… yo te he hecho siempre el amor.-dijo con la voz ronca.

Lily esbozó una sonrisa y se abrazó a James.

-Te quiero-susurró luego.

-Lo sé.-replicó él.-Y yo a ti, mi niña… desde siempre-añadió con dulzura, mientras elevaba la mirada al cielo despejado, donde la luna creciente se alzaba sobre el colegio.

Se subió a la escoba, y abrazó la cintura de Lily con un brazo, mientras la chica se recostaba contra él.

En medio del vuelo, una idea cruzó su mente. Al mirar las estrellas, al abrazar a Lily. Ella era lo que él más quería en el mundo. Sin dudarlo jamás.

-Lily…-sentía que quería estar con ella para siempre.

-Dime, mi niño.-susurró ella con la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro.

-¿Crees que tu y yo estaremos algún día como Beth y Sirius?-preguntó con la voz levemente ronca.-¿Crees que algún día vayamos a tener hijos?

Lily se giró, de modo que pudo mirarlo a los ojos.

-James… cariño… espero, de verdad, que si algún día, tú y yo tenemos hijos… estemos mejor que Beth y Sirius…-dijo con suavidad.

-Claro… pero… pase lo que pase… Sirius la quiere. Yo lo sé. Se nota. Y está hundido.

-Beth está rota, James… pero no negaré que le quiere…-le dedicó una sonrisa.-Aun que, yo a ti te quiero más…

-Imposible…

-¿Ah si?

-Es que yo te quiero más a ti…

La pelirroja soltó una risita.

-Por cierto, James… más te vale atar cortito a Lupin…

-¿Y eso?

-Pregúntaselo a él-dijo la pelirroja misteriosamente antes de besarlo con profusión en los labios.

Y sin más, se perdieron volando, en la noche, antes de parecerse en un camino sin mapas, que los llevaba desde la cordura al amor.

-------

Sirius había quedado con Beth en los vestuarios de Gryffindor. Si de él dependiese, le haría mil y un tipos de perversiones diferentes a la piel de su cuello. Esa, tan blanca como la luna. La que, si fuese un licántropo, sería su perdición.

Pero ahora, eran solo amigos, por mucho que le hubiese gustado volver a hacerla temblar, por mucho que desease fundirse sobre ella, como si fuese chocolate… no podía evitar adorarla. Pero, siendo amigos, era la única manera que tenía de estar cerca de ella.

Se abrió la puerta de los vestuarios, y se giró con una media sonrisa, que resbaló por su cara, al comprobar que su visitante era moreno, alto y de ojos grises. Como una réplica de él. Era su hermano. Quien supuestamente le odiaba. Regulus Black.

Sirius, de modo prácticamente inconsciente, alzó una ceja. ¿Para qué cojones había ido Regulus? ¿Para desinvitarlo de una boda a la que no hacía ni tres horas que lo había invitado Jeyne? La verdad era que, la forma más rápida de enterarse era por el modo de Gryffindor. Preguntando.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-voz neutra, ningún tipo de sentimiento se filtraba a través de sus cuerdas vocales.

-Vengo a hablar contigo-dijo el más pequeño con esa voz de Black, tan igual a la de su hermano. Esa voz que arrastraba las palabras, que provocaba escalofríos a todos los que no tenían sangre Black en las venas. Voz sensual. Por mucho que intentasen evitarlo. Irremediablemente.

-¿De que?-esa voz, calcada de ambos, se puso ligeramente a la defensiva. Estaba ante una de las muy pocas personas que podían bajar sus defensas.

Solo Beth, su hermano y su manada. Las únicas personas que conocían al verdadero Sirius, al que se escondía debajo del Black y la prepotencia. Al niño asustado y falto de amor. Regulus podía bajar las defensas, porque él mismo estaba sin defensas ante ello.

En incontables ocasiones se habían escudado el uno al otro ante sus padres, para intentar salvar al hermano de los castigos. Se querían. Eran hermanos y compartían mucho más que el apellido. Hubo una época en la que eran casi siameses. Con sentimientos, pensamientos y deseos interconectados, casi.

Y cuando Sirius, harto de todo lo que ser un Black representaba, cuando huyó, dejando esa responsabilidad sobre los hombros de su hermano, el más pequeño pasó a considerarlo egoísta, por pensar solo en él.

Y la familia Black lo había despreciado. Ya no era uno de ellos. Pero para Regulus seguía siendo su hermano. El del corazón de león, que asumía culpas que no tenía para salvarlo de los castigos.

-De mi boda-prenunció Regulus con desgana.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza, mirando a su hermano desde la distancia que suponía el vestuario. Sabía que le diría que no quería que fuese. Y él, táctica de Gryffindor, excluirse antes de ser excluido.

-No te preocupes… no pensaba ir-dijo con la voz enronquecida.-Al fin y al cabo tú no quieres que vaya.-sin rencores. No sonó ni dolido.

Regulus alzó una ceja, tal y como Sirius la había alzado instantes atrás. De hecho, ese gesto hacía que su parecido se acentuase hasta límites insospechados.

-Claro, y lo das por supuesto, ¿no?

-Regulus, tu madre no va a querer verme-dijo el moreno con retintín, acentuando especialmente el "tu".-Recuerda que soy el renegado…

-Por muy renegado que seas y por muchos árboles de los que te borren, siempre vas a ser mi hermano.-dijo el más pequeño, desviando la mirada, para que su hermano no viese lo muchísimo que le había dolido que e fuese.

-Vaya… yo…-Sirius sentía como se azoraba. Y Sirius Black nunca se pondría rojo. Antes muerto.

-Y para mi sería muy importante que estuvieses allí… más allá de lo que pueda pensar nuestra madre-dijo el chico, acentuando especialmente la palabra "nuestra". Sirius era su hermano. Su ejemplo, aun que fuese malo. Su guía.

Sirius respiró profundamente. Muy profundamente. Se estaba emocionando de mala manera, y aquello si que era inadmisible. Tal vez no había perdido del todo a Regulus.

-Está bien… iré-dijo, arrastrando las palabras, con la entonación que usaría para contestarle a alguien que le ha pedido un favor.

Regulus esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado. Su hermano seguía como siempre. Tan Black como él, y al mismo tiempo, tan poco Black como solo Sirius podía serlo.

El más pequeño de los Black se cruzó de brazos, miró al suelo, de modo que el flequillo le caía sobre los ojos, y empezó a hablar, con voz muy baja.

-La verdad, Sirius, es que… yo necesitaba que me ayudases-dijo en un susurro.

La mirada de Sirius destilaba curiosidad. Intriga. Su hermano necesitaba su ayuda. ¿Para que?

-Tú dirás.-dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en el sofá donde James les daba la charla antes de cada partido.

-Que me caso… Sirius… me caso-dijo el más pequeño en un temeroso susurro.

-Eso ya lo sé, Reg…

-Y Jeyne… Merlín…

-¿La quieres?-preguntó Sirius mirándolo directamente.

Regulus. Black. Contraatacaba antes de defender.

-¿Y tu a tu Beth?

¿Cómo cojones sabía él eso? Claro… Jeyne…

Ambos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada. Gris. Y se entendieron.

Hasta las trancas.

-Y yo… Sirius… yo me caso y nunca…

Regulus. Black. Balbuceaba. Tragó saliva, antes de seguir, como todo un hombre. Como todo un Black.

-Que nunca he estado con una chica antes… y en la… noche de bodas…

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa. Estaba asustado. Y era normal. Su niño estaba a punto de hacerse mayor. Un orgullo irracional se apoderó de él.

-¿Estás asustado?-preguntó Sirius con una media sonrisa comprensiva.

Regulus alzó una ceja.

-¿Acaso tu no lo estuviste?

-Hombre… yo no estaba enamorado de la primera, ni de la segunda…

-Apuesto el tapiz de la familia a que no estabas enamorado de ninguna hasta que llegó Beth-replicó Regulus.-Pero el caso… Sirius… es que necesito que me des consejos…

-Hombre, Reg… no te preocupes…

-No es por mi… Sirius… es por ella…-respiró profundamente.-Es una Gryffindor. Es valiente, e intenta no estar asustada, pero es inevitable…

Sirius se rió entre dientes.

-Te ayudaré, Regulus. Al fin y al cabo, para eso estamos los hermanos, ¿no?

El Slytherin esbozó una media sonrisa, marca de la casa.

-Bueno… pues tu dirás…

-Ahora no puedo… he quedado con Bethany… no es que te esté echando… es que…-tragó saliva.-Necesito recuperarla.

Regulus asintió, con una media sonrisa. Era su hermano. Podía estar con quien quisiese.

-De acuerdo. Pasado mañana nos mudamos todos al castillo de Cumbria… allí se celebrará la boda… y no te escaquees sin decirme algo, por favor-dijo el chico.

Sirius soltó una carcajada.

-En vista del éxito, perdí el costumbre de escaquearme…

El más pequeño le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de admiración y gratitud, por haberse atrevido a hacer algo que él no podía. Demostrándole que había esperanza.

Con un gesto de la cabeza, salió del vestuario.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa cansada. Al menos, no había perdido a su hermano. Cerró los ojos, estirando los brazos sobre el respaldo.

Su hermano. Su hermano pequeño. El niño al que siempre había ayudado a subirse a la encimera de la cocina para robar las galletas recién horneadas de Kreacher. Era un hombre.

O casi.

De repente, Sirius notó como alguien se sentaba a su lado, y abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con su pequeña Bethany, tan suya y tan preciosa como siempre. Tan absolutamente inalcanzable que le encogía el corazón.

Esbozó una sonrisa, que ella correspondió con dulzura. Lo quería. Merlín mágico. Más que a su propia vida.

-Viniste-susurró él con suavidad.

-Te prometí que lo haría-susurró ella.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa, antes de meter la mano en el bolsillo y sacar un porro de marihuana que había conseguido en Hogsmeade.

-¿Ahora fumas?-inquirió ella alzando una ceja.

-Me ayuda a sobrellevar los problemas-repuso él con suavidad.

Beth soltó una risita.

-Entonces me vendrá bien una calada-dijo con una especie de ronroneo.

Sirius la miró, con una sonrisa, alzando una ceja, dándole una calada al porro.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y que clase de problemas tienes tú?-preguntó luego, alzando una ceja, y mirándola de arriba abajo, luego de que se hubo despojado del abrigo. Tenía una falda y una camisetita negra.

-No lo sé… a lo mejor los mismos que tú-dijo ella altanera.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa, acercándole el cigarro a los labios.

-Tienes que chupar suave y luego tomar aire para dentro-dijo mientras ella hacía lo que le mandaba.

Luego Sirius se puso serio y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

-Sirius, ¿me vas a contar que te pasa?-preguntó con suavidad, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-Que estoy jodido, Bethy… muy jodido…-dijo él, dándole una calada más, antes de pasárselo a la chica.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ella dándole otra calada.

-Porque Lyanna está embarazada… y no sabe si el crío es mío o de Edd-dijo con voz gangosa.

Beth lo miró con los ojos como platos. Vaya. Se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Ella también estaba embarazada. Y ella sabía fijo de quien era.

-Vaya…

-Sé que no debería decírtelo a ti… pero…

-No pasa nada… si total… para esso estamos las amigas, ¿no?

Sirius asintió.

-¿Y que pasaría si fuese tuyo? ¿Qué pasaría si una chica tiene un hijo tuyo?-preguntó ella con suavidad, pasándole el porro a Sirius.

-Pues…-Sirius lo meditó unos instantes, mientras le daba una calada.-Supongo que… si fueses tú… estaría contigo… como tiene que ser… y si es otra… joder… le ayudaría… pero es distinto.

-Vaaalee- Beth sacó una botella de Wishky de fuego y la abrió, dándole un gran trago antes de pasársela a Sirius.

-¿Y tu desde cuando bebes?

-Desde que quiero olvidarte-respondió ella mientras él daba un trago largo.

Beth se sentía muy, muy mareada. Y tenía sueño.

-Pero no tienes por que olvidarme-dijo Sirius, subiendo las piernas de ambos al sofá, mientras apagaba el porro y se tapaba.

-Vale… lo tendré en cuenta-la chica bostezó.-mañana…

-Te quiero, Bethy… te voy a querer siempre…

-Y yo a ti… Sirius…-dijo abrazándose a su pecho, antes de beber otro trago de Wishky.

Los dedos de Sirius se enredaron en el pelo de la chica, que entre el colocón del porro, y no estar acostumbrada, más el Wishky de fuego, más el cansancio que le producía el embarazo, cayó dormida.

Sirius la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho. Y durmieron así. Abrazados. Como hacía tanto que no estaban. Borrachos. Drogados. Irresponsables. Pero, ante todo. Enamorados.

---------------------------------------------

_Hola a todos!! ¿Qué os ha parecido? A mi, la verdad, me asombró un poco… sobre todo ciertas cosas… como conversaciones entre Blacks, que surgen sobre la marcha… pero bueno…_

_El título del capítulo se refiere a que es el cumpleaños de Edd, y puede ser considerado de forma irónica o literal. De forma irónica sería el haberse enterado de que puede que sea padre; y de la literal, que Dy se ha despertado, aun que, yo creo que "El mejor regalo" tiene un toque de amargura, porque, tras haberlo pasado tan mal el chico, que se entere de que va a, posiblemente, ser padre, y que, justo cuando ve un rayito de esperanza, que este se convierta en una ruptura… vamos… amargura… Pero la interpretación es libre… xD_

_¡¡¡Beth está embarazada!!! ¿Cómo actuará ahora que sabe que Sirius también puede tener un niño de Lyanna? ¿Recuperará la responsabilidad que alguna vez la caracterizó y dejará de drogarse y beber por el bien de su hijo? ¿Cuánto tardará Sirius en enterarse de que, fijo fijo fijo, va a tener un bebé con la chica de sus sueños?... Hablando de embarazos… ¿De quien es el niño de Lyanna? Se aceptan propuestas… las que ganen, se llevarán un premio xD… ¿Se enterará Destiny de lo que le pasa a su hermana? ¿Cómo reaccionará Jack al enterarse de que su hermanita del alma está encinta? ¿Cuánto tiempo aguatará Diane, con la voluntad de hierro que tiene, sin estar con Edd? ¿Volverán Sophie y Remus a hablarse alguna vez? ¿Cómo les irá a Regulus y Jeyne en la noche de bodas? ¿Y en la boda en general? ¿Cómo reaccionará Walburga Black al ver a mi adorado Sirius en la boda de mi adorado Regulus? ¿Cuánto tardará James en cagarla con Lily? Y, por cierto… ¿Será capaz James de guardar el PEDAZO secreto de su sobrino? En fin… divagad, mis amores xD… quiero un comentario de textos en plan filosófico (jojojojojojo) xD_

_Próximo capítulo…nos vamos de boda (fiesta) y os haré un pequeño avance xD para que veáis que no soy mala… Dos personajes van a acostarse. Otros dos también. Aparecerá un personaje nuevo que os encantará. Habrá sorpresa cancionil. Mucho alcohol, drogas y sexo (como no xD) y también despecho, enfados y el amor flotando en el aire, coño, que es una boda._

_Ahora os voy a pedir algo. Decidme cosas que queréis que pasen en los capítulos. Por ejemplo: "quiero que XX se líe con XY en tal sitio", "quiero que fulanito pelee con citranito por esto, esto y esto". Es decir. Espero vuestras sugerencias para seguirlo. En fin. Eso. Muchas gracias._

_Y eso, que gracias por leerme!!! Besitos con sabor a Merodeador!!! Os quiero!!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	13. Sábado de boda

A las mujeres no hay que entenderlas, hay que quererlas

_Oscar Wilde_

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes que no conozcáis pertenecen a Rowling, los demás son míos. No lo hago con ánimo de lucro. Solo quiero divertirme._

_Muchísimas gracias a Zory, dama de hielo, lira 21, Mariale-26, Juupotter y Sonia por los reviews del capítulo anterior._

_APB Productions presenta…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_29 Diciembre 1976_

13. Sábado de boda 

Habían llegado allí el sábado, mientras caía la noche. Y las amigas de Jeyne habían ayudado a la futura señora de Black a instalarse, y a preparar el ala oeste del palacio de invierno de los Black, para que los invitados de los Darcy, casi unos quinientos, pudiesen alojarse sin problemas.

Y ya habían empezado a llegar a lo que parecía uno de los hoteles más grandes que Beth había visto jamás. El castillo de los Black era inmenso. Como quince campos de fútbol muggles, con capacidad para albergar a cinco mil personas sin problemas de espacio. Con ochocientos cuartos vestidores, seiscientos cincuenta cuartos de baño. Una biblioteca del tamaño de una catedral gótica. Ocho cocinas del tamaño de una piscina olímpica. Treinta comedores del tamaño del vestíbulo de Hogwarts y un enorme salón principal, que hacía las veces de sala de baile, y donde se celebraría la boda.

Y lo más sorprendente de todo, era que parecía desierto, pese a que hubiese casi mil personas viviendo en él en aquellos momentos.

Jeyne dormía con sus amigas en una habitación, como en Hogwarts, salvo que habían añadido tres camas más, para Sophie, Beth y Destiny Taylor.

Destiny Taylor, que había sido invitada por Justin, a quien Jeyne no sabía negarle nada, porque era su hermano mayor consentido del alma. Y tras haberse pasado casi una semana con ella, conviviendo con ella a todas horas, salvo cuando Justin la secuestraba para, según decía Jeyne, darle uso a los genitales, aun que Bethany creía que no. Que Destiny no era de esas. El caso era que, por mucho que ella fuese la que había chantajeado a Sirius, no lograba guardarle rencor. Para Bethany ya era una amiga más. Porque la decisión final había sido de Sirius. Solo de él. Su, en aquel momento, mejor amigo. Y para siempre, amor de su vida.

Otro detalle de la residencia de invierno de los Black. El jardín. Un inmenso jardín, tan grande como todo el lago de Hogwarts, y que, en aquellos momentos estaba nevado, con su bosquecillo, su riachuelo, su parque y su merendero. Lleno de hadas de colores y figuritas de hielo encantadas. Un lugar precioso.

Sin embargo, en el interior del castillo no hacía frío. Nada de frío, de hecho, pese a que fuesen las tres de la mañana. Beth salió de la cama y se calzó unas zapatillas antes de ponerse una bata de seda negra, por encima del camisón, también negro, regalo de la madre de Jeyne por sus dieciséis años.

Salió al pasillo y, en medio de la oscuridad, intentó orientarse hacia la cocina más cercana. Tenía una emergencia de las gordas. Necesitaba chocolate. Y no un chocolate cualquiera. Necesitaba chocolate negro con almendras enteras por el medio, que se derritiese en su boca. En realidad, era su niña quien lo necesitaba. Y lo demandaba con una fuerza imperante que Beth no sabía si esperar a que naciese, porque ya en su interior mandaba de cojones. Pero no cabía esperar otra cosa. Pese a las circunstancias, era una Black. Una. Porque Beth quería que fuese niña.

Llegó a una cocina en la que los elfos preparaban las ollas para la comida del día siguiente. El día de la boda. No obstante, una pequeña elfina se acercó a ella. Tenía el pelo anaranjado y los ojos enormes y azules.

-Wiky se pregunta qué trae a la joven señorita hermosa y a su retoño a estas horas por aquí.-dijo en voz baja, para que solo Beth pudiese oírla.

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa. Los elfos domésticos podían ver esas cosas. Veían a través de las personas. Y si. Era tarde. Eran casi las tres.

-Es que a este retoño se le antoja chocolate-dijo ella con una sonrisa, llevándose, de forma inconsciente, una mano al vientre, acariciándolo con suavidad.

No sabía si quería a su bebé por ser hijo suyo, o por ser hijo de Sirius. Solo sabía que tenerlo dentro era como tener un pedazo de esperanza.

Justo cuando Wiky le traía una bandeja con chocolate, hizo una exagerada reverencia, con lo que casi se le cae al suelo.

-Joven amo Sirius-dijo casi con adoración, mirándolo con cara de corderito degollado.

Beth soltó una risita mientras se giraba hacia Sirius. Al parecer no era la única en aquella cocina que estaba enamorada del chico.

-Bethy…-un susurro ronco y dulce, que hizo que la chica casi se atragantase con el chocolate.-¿Qué haces por aquí?-preguntó luego.

-Ya ves… tenía antojo de chocolate…-dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Joder, Beth, ni que estuvieses embarazada-replicó él con una traviesa sonrisa.

-¡Que va!-dijo ella tragando el chocolate con dificultad.-¿Y tú que querías?

-Yo… vine a buscar algo dulce-dijo luego, mirándola, intencionadamente, de arriba abajo.

Beth sintió como el chocolate y las hormonas se le saturaban en vena.

-Pues… según tengo entendido, ya lo has encontrado-replicó alzando una ceja, antes de volverse hacia Wiky.-Gracias por el chocolate, cielo-dijo con suavidad, tomando la bandeja de entre sus manos. Se volvió hacia Sirius.-¿Te vienes?

El moreno no dudó ni medio instante. La seguiría al fin del mundo.

Salieron de la cocina, y el chico, que, por cierto, solo llevaba un pantalón de pijama (con el frío que hacía) le rodeó los hombros con los brazos a la chica.

-Bueno, Beth.-dijo con suavidad.-Dime dónde quieres comer el chocolate.

Ella se giró. Estaba harta. Harta del orgullo. Necesitaba, con todo su ser, volver a besarlo, volver a sentir sus manos sobre su piel, necesitaba a Sirius. Era peor que cualquier droga, peor que el Wishky de fuego. Peor que nada. Era amor. Y la volvía loca.

-Hombre, Sirius… cualquiera creería que te me estás insinuando…-dijo ella con una traviesa sonrisa, sentándose a los pies de una escalinata que llevaba a una torrecilla.

-¿Te gusta el chocolate?-preguntó Sirius, mirándola muy detenidamente. Se sabía su cuerpo de memoria. Casi tan bien como al suyo.

-Mucho… ¿por?

-Porque te me estás poniendo gordita-dijo con una sonrisa, abrazándola y poniéndole una mano, que quemó a Beth como su fuese carbón ardiendo, encima de su vientre. Donde crecía un niño de ambos, sin que Sirius lo supiese.-¿Ves? Tienes tripa.

La chica se echó a reír, mientras sopesaba las posibilidades. Sabía que si se lo decía. Si le decía que iban a ser padres, lo tendría siempre para ella. Pero no quería atarlo de esa forma… quería que fuese suyo, pero no de esa forma. Quería que fuese libre de elegir.

-Sirius… -ella puso la mano sobre la del chico, dejando la bandeja en el suelo, girándose y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Dime…

-Tengo frío-susurró, mientras, inconscientemente conscientes, sus labios se acercaban de manera irrevocable.

Sin embargo, Sirius cerró los ojos y junto su frente con la de la chica, con una mano todavía en su vientre y la otra en su cintura.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó con dulzura.

-Vamos, Sirius… no es la primera vez que nos besamos-dijo ella rozando su nariz con la del chico.

-Pero tampoco quiero que sea la última-replicó él, soltándose de su cintura y colocando las manos en su espalda.

-No lo será… lo juro.

-No quiero que te arrepientas.

Beth hesitó unos segundos. Sirius Black estaba dudando. Tenía miedo de besarla. Una gigantesca brecha de ternura y amor se abrió en su pecho, de modo que llevó sus manos a las mejillas del chico y, con suavidad, juntó sus labios con los del padre de su hija, y lo besó, dulcemente. Notando como su corazón, después de tanto tiempo, volvía a latir.

Sirius Black creyó haber llegado al paraíso y estar rozándolo con las manos, con los labios. Beth era su paraíso completo. Le rodeó la cintura completamente con los brazos, mientras tiraba de ella, haciendo que quedase sobre su regazo, abrazada a él, que la besaba, ahora, con ardor, como intentando descontar todo el tiempo que habían pasado sin besarse.

Beth se separó suavemente de él. Las hormonas fluían por sus venas con la velocidad de un tornado; eso, sumado al amor y al alivio repentino que acababa de sentir, hicieron que sus labios dijesen lo que ella en realidad necesitaba, sin importarle el orgullo.

-Sirius… te quiero-susurró abrazándose a él con fuerza.

Él, con ella todavía en el regazo, se puso de pie, y empezó a subir por las escaleras de la torrecilla, y al llegar arriba se encontró con que estaban en el desván donde había una especie de sofá, desvencijado por todas partes.

Sirius se dejó caer sentado, con Beth todavía encima de él, sin dejar de besarla ni un solo instante. De hecho, había hecho el camino completamente a ciegas, demasiado concentrado en la tarea de volver a besarla.

-Yo también te quiero, preciosa… te he querido siempre-susurró contra la piel de su cuello.

Creyendo volverse loco, lentamente, la fue desvistiendo, sin dejar de besarla, volviendo a aprenderse de memoria todos los centímetros de su cuerpo. No podía dejar de quererla. Nunca podría hacerlo. Porque nunca nadie le enseñaría a dejar de amar de esa forma.

La miró a los ojos. Asustados y determinados. Desnudos sus cuerpos, enlazados.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó con la voz ronca.

-Si Sirius, pero…-desvió la mirada un segundo.

-¿Pero que, preciosa?-preguntó rozando la piel de su cuello con los labios. Aquel cuello que tanto había echado de menos.

-Ve despacio, por favor-pidió con un hilo de voz.

Sirius asintió. Y suave, despacio, eterno, volvió a hacerla sentir viva. Completa. Feliz.

Solo por una noche.

-------

Se sentó en la cama, de golpe, antes de soltar un grito histérico, que hizo que todas las demás ocupantes del cuarto se despertasen sobresaltadas y alarmadas.

-¿Qué pasa, Jeyne?-preguntó Alice saliendo de su cama y acercándose a la de su amiga.

-¡ME CASO! ¡OH MERLÍN MÁGICO!-la mirada de Jeyne parecía esquizofrénica. Los nervios se habían apoderado de ella.

-Si, te casas, Jey… te llevas yendo a casar casi tres meses. ¿Era necesario despertarnos así?-masculló Lily, con su particular buen humor mañanero.

-Oh, vamos, Lily, no seas aguafiestas-dijo Sophie acercándose a la cama de Jeyne.

-¿Aguafiestas?-masculló Diane.-¿Mira bonita, tu sabes lo que es tener sueño?-preguntó luego desafiante.

-Si, pero no mal despertar-espetó la Ravenclaw con toda su elegancia.

-Esto… yo no es por interrumpir… pero… ¿alguien ha visto a Bethany?-preguntó Destiny con suavidad.

Las cinco chicas la miraron un instante, como si estuviese preguntando de qué color era el cielo. Luego se volvieron, las cinco al unísono hacia la cama de Beth, y luego, Sophie se encogió de hombros.

-Será el crío que le dio la lata-sugirió por lo bajo.

-No sé… yo la oí marcharse en plena noche, pero supuse que iría al baño-dijo Jeyne.

-¿Estuviste despierta toda la noche?-preguntó Diane incrédula.

-¡Claro que no!-respondió Jeyne como si la simple sugerencia fuese insultante.-No la oí volver-dijo luego.

-Porque no volvió-dijo Diane, recalcando lo obvio.

-Vamos, Dy, no seas así, que la chica solo se va a casar una vez en al vida.-dijo Alice levantándose y empezando a dar saltitos y palmadas al aire. Por su estado de euforia, cualquiera diría que la que se casaba era ella.

Justo en aquel momento llamaron a la puerta, y la futura señora de Black se metió bajo las mantas, temerosa de que fuese Regulus. Pero el único que entró, como Pedro por su casa, fue Justin, que, después de darle un beso en los labios a Destiny, se acercó a su hermana para sacarla de la cama a cosquillas.

La chica miró a su hermano con cara de pocos amigos.

-Justin, corazón, ¿por qué no te vas a la nieve en pijama?-dijo con retintín.

-Porque no me perdería la boda de mi hermana favorita por nada del mundo-dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Vale, Just… ahora, arreando, que tenemos que cambiarnos.

-¿Cambiarnos?-la voz de Alice "organizadora de bodas" Daniels sonó un par de octavas por encima de lo normal.-¿Cambiarte para qué, si faltan… tres horas para la boda?

-Para ir a desayunar, ¿para qué si no?-dijo Jeyne como si fuese obvio.

-Ah, no, tú no vas a desayunar. Imagínate que vas a la cocina o a algún comedor, y que Regulus te ve… no quiero ni imaginarlo-dijo la rubia muy afectada.

Jeyne se cruzó de brazos.

-Alice, querida, me pasé toda la puta noche dando vueltas en la cama… y quiero comer-dijo con voz fingidamente calmada.

-Vale… yo me voy a desayunar con Justin y luego te traigo algo, ¿vale?-dijo Destiny poniéndose una bata de casa sobre el pijama.

-No tardes mucho-pidió la novia.-Tengo tanta hambre que me comería a Hagrid…

-Bueno… en vista del apetito que te gastas, yo mejor me voy a buscar a James para desayunar-dijo Lily antes de ponerse una chaqueta.-¿Alice, te vienes?-preguntó luego a la rubia.

La chica la miró, dividida entre el hambre y las ganas de ver a su Frank, y la urgencia de encargarse de que Jeyne no saliese del cuarto.

-Nosotras seremos sus carceleras-aseguró Diane con un saludo militar a lo muggle.

Alice soltó una risita y asintió, antes de abrazarlas a las tres de una sola vez.

-No tardaremos mucho-aseguró con una sonrisa.

-Sed buenas-añadió Lily la prefecta con voz de McGonagall.

Y sin más, salieron de la habitación.

-¿Dónde creéis que estará Beth?-preguntó Sophie preocupada.

-Ni idea-reconoció Jeyne.-Aun que, no creo que se la haya tragado la tierra…

-A lo mejor pilló mucho frío y se congeló por un pasillo, de camino al baño.

Sophie chasqueó la lengua.

-Sobre este castillo pesa un hechizo térmico de calor-explicó con su mejor voz de Ravenclaw.

Diane asintió.

-Vale. Pues entonces alguien la ha secuestrado-dijo con una traviesa sonrisa.

-Aix… seguro que encontró a Sirius y estuvieron hablando y reconciliándose-dijo Jeyne. Aquel día todo el mundo debía estar feliz. Porque…-¡ME CASOO! ¡ME CAAASOOOO!-dijo levantándose de la cama y empezando a dar saltos.

-Cualquiera diría que hace tres meses odiabas a Regulus-dijo Diane.

De repente, Jeyne se quedó muy quieta, como si le hubiesen aplicado un hechizo de inmovilidad.

-Yo y Regulus nos odiábamos… y si… ¿y si todavía me odia?-su voz sonaba consternada.-Oh Merlín mágico… tengo que hablar con él… tener claro que se quiere casar conmigo-dijo mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿Cómo no va a querer casarse contigo?-dijo Sophie.-si es la única opción que tenéis para salvaros la vida…

-Pero… prefiero morirme a que él se case sin querer hacerlo…

Diane se llevó un dedo entre los ojos, a modo de pinza. Desde que había dejado a Edd su humor no estaba al cien por ciento, y cosas como aquella la irritaban sobremanera.

-Jeyne Linesse Darcy….-la voz de Diane sonaba peligrosa-te voy a buscar a Regulus para que hable contigo… pero… como te vea… lo capo. ¿Entendido?

La mirada de la futura señora Black se iluminó de alegría, antes de saltar a por su amiga y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias-dijo con alborozó, mientras Diane se ponía unos vaqueros y las miraba con advertencia.

-Niñas de Quinto Año… como alguna de las dos salga de la habitación… os mataré-dijo intentando sonar amenazadora. En vano.

Sophie miró a Jeyne, en cuanto se hubieron quedado solas.

-¿Crees que Beth estará bien?-preguntó la morena.

-Tiene un Black dentro-dijo Jeyne.-eso le daría fuerzas para todo…

-Por lo que se ve estás muy pillada por Reg, eh-dijo con una risita.

-No…

Sophie alzó una ceja, escéptica.

-Bueno… vale… un poco-reconoció Jeyne. La ceja de Sophie se levantó un poco más.-Bueeeno, vaaaale… estoy pilladísima por él… hasta las trancas… ¿contenta?

-Si, porque ahora podré dejarte sola para ir a buscar a Beth sin que me montes un numerito.

Jeyne la miró, fingidamente ofendida.

-¡ME CASO! ¿CÓMO ME VAS A DEJAR SOLA?-gritó.-A parte, como salgas, Dy te matará-dijo con voz de niña pequeña-Y no puedes dejarme sin invitada el día de mi boda-dijo con dramatismo fingido.

Sophie se echó a reír.

-Bueno, vale… pero cuando vuelva alguien…

Sin embargo, y pese a todo pronóstico, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, y por ella entró Beth, con algo enormemente parecido a un chupón en el borde de un pecho, que se veía por el escote del camisón. Y pese a que tuviese cara de funeral, parecía que se lo había pasado mejor que en toda su vida.

-¿De donde vienes?-preguntó Sophie con suavidad.

-De desayunar-replicó Beth con vaguedad.

-¿Desde las tres de la mañana?-preguntó Jeyne poniéndose de rodillas en la cama y mirándola acusadora.

Beth se sentó a los pies de su cama, con cuidado, y luego se dejó caer hacia atrás.

-Bueno, vale… me habéis pillado.-sabía que si decía la verdad, aun que fuese a medias, no la creerían.-Como estaba más caliente que una plancha, fui a buscar a Sirius y tuve el polvo de mi vida…

¿Para qué decirles que al despertarse se había escapado de su lado como alma que se la llevaba el diablo? Porque el miedo a que volviese a jugar con ella. El arrepentimiento de doblegar su orgullo. El dolor de lo que le había hecho. El amor que sentía. Todo. La había ahogado.

Jeyne alzó una ceja, con una muy traviesa sonrisa.

-¿Y que tal fue?-preguntó luego, jugando a alzar y bajar las cejas.

-Como siempre-replicó Beth. Le daba igual hablar de ello. Eso ayudaba a no pensar. Pese a todo.-Tu cuñado tiene el mejor polvo de todo Hogwarts-dijo luego.

-Ya… es que tú de eso sabes mucho-le soltó Sophie, mordaz.

-¿Envidia?-preguntó la rubia alzando una ceja.

-Decencia-espetó Sophie.

Beth soltó una risita.

-Mujer… lo bueno es que se puede comparar…-dijo Beth parpadeando con fingida inocencia.

-¡Claro!-dijo Jeyne entusiasmada.-Y ya que puedes comparar… ¿Qué tal vamos de tamaño?

Sophie soltó una carcajada, pero, para su sorpresa, Beth se lo pensó, como meditando una respuesta.

-Bueno… te garantizo que, si Regulus salió a su hermano, no tendrás ningún tipo de queja… -dijo con total convicción.

Sophie la miró con los ojos como platos. Se estaba volviendo una… una Hestia.

-¿Y duele?-preguntó luego la castaña, jugueteando con el filo de la sábana, sin levantar la mirada.

Beth soltó un suspiro.

-Bueno… la primera vez un poco… pero tampoco te vas a morir-dijo con suavidad-Y luego te acostumbras…-añadió.

-¿Te acostumbras?-preguntó Sophie alzando una ceja.

Tampoco era que le hubiese dolido tanto, pero no creía que acabase nunca acostumbrándose a esa sensación de placer y dolor…

-Si, Sophie, si… con la práctica... y cosas así…

-¿Y cosas así?-las dos quinceañeras abrieron los ojos como platos, y Beth soltó una carcajada, al tiempo que se abría la puerta, y por ella entraba Destiny con una bandejita de plata, en la que llevaba una taza y una jarra, tostadas, cuencos de mermelada, un vaso de zumo de naranja, y lo dejó en la mesita de noche de la hermana de su chico.

-Joder, Dest, ¡qué rápida!-dijo con admiración, antes de saltar a por una tostada.

-No… es que en la cocina estaba tu… futura suegra, dándoles órdenes a los elfos… y me miró con semejante cara de asco… que… Merlín… me hizo sentir como si oliese a mierda.-dijo la castaña sentándose en la cama de la novia.

Bethany soltó un bufido, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. Ella no era inferior a Walburga Black, por mucho que su difunta madre fuese muggle. De hecho, ella estaba haciendo algo que ella había hecho diecisiete años atrás. Estaba gestando al nuevo heredero de los Black.

Jeyne, por su parte, frunció el ceño. Destiny era la chica de su hermano. Estaba invitada a su boda. Y Walburga Black no era absolutamente nadie para mirarla mal. Se incorporó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su cuñada.

-Pues mira, a lo que esa vieja estirada y amargada te diga o te haga sentir, ni puto caso, Dest, porque no hueles mal-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hablando de oler y eso…-Beth se inclinó hacia su maleta, para sacar otro albornoz.- ¿Soph, te vienes a las duchas?-preguntó mientras seguía buscando.

-Ah no… vosotras no os iréis a ningún lado-dijo Jeyne poniendo morritos.-Esto es un secuestro. Y hasta que Beth no nos cuente qué tipo de cosas hay que hacer para que deje de doler cuando se folla… nadie se mueve-dijo situándose delante de la puerta.

Destiny miró a la hermana de su novio con los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué?-se defendió Jeyne.-Me caso… tengo que follarme a Regulus y no tengo ni puta idea de nada.-dijo echándose las manos a la cabeza.

Beth carraspeó levemente.

-Ella es tu cuñada… así que puede ayudarte…-dijo intentando no mantener una conversación sobre educación sexual con sus amigas.

-Pero yo y Justin no… nosotros nunca…-Destiny se puso de color tomate rojizo y Jeyne se echó a reír.

-Así que mi hermano es lentito para eso… bueno es saberlo-dijo poniéndose de rodillas en la cama.

-No estoy diciendo que sea lento… es solo que… no hemos llegado a ese punto… si ni siquiera somos novios en serio-replicó Destiny.

-Hija, pues novios en serio tu dirás que no sois, pero si te trae al mayor acontecimiento mágico de la década, donde está su familia y la jet set de los sangre puras… yo creo que es algo más que un polvo en una mesa de biblioteca-dijo Sophie con un deje amargo.

Jeyne caminó hacia la cama de nuevo, antes de subirse de un salto.

-¡Eso! ¡Sophie! Nunca nos lo contaste… ¿Qué tal polvo tiene Remus?-preguntó la futura señora Black, sonriendo pícara.

Sophie enrojeció hasta las cejas. Una cosa era que fingiese haber olvidado a Remus, y que fingiese ignorar lo que le había hecho. Otra cosa es que lo hubiese conseguido.

La morena se aclaró la garganta, pero, justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-Jey… métete debajo de las sábanas-dijo la voz de Diane.

-No… -dijo ella.-Quiero hablar con Regulus…

-Ay, enana, pero si Regulus te ve tendréis mala suerte…

-Joder… vale-masculló la castaña.-Pero quiero hablar con él a solas… así que ya te puedes ir largando con estas a la ducha-dijo Jeyne luego.

Era plenamente consciente de que estaba en un estado neurótico insoportable. Pero el hecho de que faltasen a penas dos horas para su boda… crispaba sus nervios.

-Ni se te ocurra entrar-dijo luego a Diane.-Beth te llevará la ropa y te vas a la ducha con ellas, como chicas buenas.

-Jeyne, me estás jodiendo, sabes… Como Alice se entere de esto me teñirá el pelo de verde Slytherin.-Jeyne fue consciente del escalofrío de su amiga a través de la puerta.

-¿Perdona?-la voz de Regulus, que la sacudió por completo.

-Olvídalo.-oyeron como le decía Diane.-A ver, Ravenclaws de pacotilla, estoy esperando para irme a la ducha.

-Ya vamos-dijo Beth al tiempo que se colaba por el hueco de la puerta.

Cuando hubieron salido las tres, Jeyne se abalanzó hacia la puerta.

-Beth… ¡cuida a mi sobrino!

Oyó el bufido de la rubia.

-No hago otra cosa en todo el día-replicó, con su voz alejándose del pasillo.

Jeyne se plantó delante de la puerta y se pegó a ella.

-¿Reg?-llamó.

-Dime, Jey-dijo él con suavidad. Por la forma de su voz, parecía como si estuviese pegado a la puerta. La chica apoyó la mejilla contra la madera.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo…-dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

-Eso tenía entendido… si… Pero… ¿A que sobrino te referías?

-Ah… eso… que Beth y tu hermano van a tener un crío… pero no le digas nada a Sirius, que es secreto… y Beth se lo contará cuando esté preparada…

Regulus respiró profundamente. El heredero de los Black. De una mestiza… inadmisible. Pero si esa mestiza era amiga de Jeyne, casi como una hermana. Totalmente correcto.

-Vale… de qué querías hablarme…

-¿Te quieres casar?-preguntó luego, a bocajarro.

-¿A que viene eso?-preguntó él a su vez.

-¿Quieres contestar?-reformuló ella irritada.

-¿Pero a qué viene?

-¿Siempre contestas a una pregunta con otra pregunta?

-¿Lo haces tu?

-¡Regulus!-Jeyne rompió a llorar.-¿Me vas a responder?

Regulus sonrió.

-Pues claro que me voy a casar contigo, ¿Qué clase de tontería es esa?

-Es que… tenía miedo…

-¿De qué?

-De que de repente me odiases…

-Jey… eso no va a pasar jamás… te quiero… mucho… y no tienes ni idea de lo muchísimo que tardan en pasarme las dos horas que me faltan para casarme contigo…

La chica sollozó y él estuvo tentado de entrar.

-Necesito un abrazo…-musitó ella luego.

-No puedo… de verdad que no puedo-dijo él con suavidad.

-Te quiero…

-Lo sé, Jey, y yo a ti…

La chica esbozó una sonrisa, pegando los labios a la puerta.

-Me voy, ¿vale? Para que te arregles y eso… que yo también tengo que arreglarme…

Ella se levantó.

-Te quiero…

-Y yo, Jeyne, yo también te quiero…-dijo él contra la madera de la puerta.-Te espero en dos horas, ante el altar, mi amor-añadió antes de que Jeyne pudiese oír como sus pasos se alejaban por el pasillo. Dejándola. Sola. Completamente sola en el día de su boda.

Aun no había pasado ni medio minuto, cuando la puerta se abrió y ella apuntó con la varita a quienquiera que fuese el que estaba entrando. La bajó al darse cuenta de que era Sirius.

-¿Me ibas a atacar?-preguntó él, con su enorme sonrisa, incrédulo y divertido.

-No… es que pensé que eras tu hermano, y si me veía tendría que matarlo, aun que eso significase mi propia muerte, y una tristeza demasiado… insoportable-dijo la chica de carrerilla.-Pero bueno… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Yo… bueno… venía a ver si estaba Bethany… tengo que… hablar con ella.

-Si, lo sé. Anoche… volvió… bueno, volvisteis a caer.-dijo Jeyne con suavidad.

-¿Os lo contó?-preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Se lo sonsacamos-replicó ella con una traviesa sonrisa.

-Vale… ¿Os dijo algo sobre…?

-A parte de que tienes un polvo estupendo, cosa que ya intuíamos, no.-repuso Jeyne.

Sirius soltó el aire por la nariz, intentando no estar demasiado orgulloso de si mismo. Él necesitaba saber si ella les había dicho algo sobre volver con él. Era lo único que necesitaba…

-¿Y os dijo algo más?

-No… Sirius, pero mira, no te preocupes, porque yo sé que ella que te quiere con toda su alma, así que no habrá ningún tipo de fallo. Volverá a estar contigo algún día. Solo tiene que asumir que eres más importante que su orgullo.-explicó Jeyne de carrerilla.

-Vaya… -Sirius la miró alzando una ceja.-Apuesto mi herencia, que nunca tendré, a que mi hermano no tiene ni idea de la suerte que tiene por estar con una Gryffindor como tú.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa, sonrojándose levemente.

-Yo también tengo suerte al ir a casarme con el más dulce de los dos herederos de los Black.-replicó ella con picardía.

-De hecho te casas con el único heredero de los Black-replicó con desparpajo.-No te olvides de que estoy desheredado… De lo que estoy muy orgulloso… A parte… Jeyne… no sé que narices le ves a esta familia para estar tan ilusionada por pertenecer a ella…

-No es la familia, Sirius. Al fin y al cabo sé como se las gastan… sé que tu madre está obsesionada con la limpieza de sangre, con mirar mal a Beth por ser mestiza, pese a que esté haciendo algo que ella hizo hace tiempo.-dijo de carrerilla. Sirius frunció levemente el ceño ante ese comentario.-En ni siquiera mirar a Lily o Diane por ser hijas de muggles.-suspiró.-Pero tu hermano no es así… al menos, no de momento…

-Pero va por ese camino-replicó Sirius.-Pese a ser mi hermano…

-Pero ahora me tiene a mi-repuso Jeyne con un brillo de acerado orgullo en la voz.

-Y espero, de verdad, que seas una muy buena influencia para él.-repuso volviéndose hacia la puerta.

-Sirius.-el moreno se detuvo con la mano en el pomo.-Gracias por venir-dijo Jeyne con suavidad.

-No tienes que darlas, Jeyne, somos amigos, ¿no?-dijo con la voz ronca, antes de volverse.

-Si… pero para tu hermano es más importante que estés tu aquí a que esté vuestro padre… créeme-replicó.

Sirius no se volvió. No quería que Jeyne viese lágrimas de culpabilidad ante su egoísmo al haber abandonado a Regulus. Lágrimas de miedo al no saber si Beth volvería algún día con él. Y lágrimas de incertidumbre… "Pese a que esté haciendo algo que ella hizo hace tiempo". ¿Qué estaba haciendo Beth? Y sobre todo… ¿Qué cojones hacía él a punto de llorar?

-Lo sé.-lo sabía. Él siempre había sido importante para Regulus. Había sido su ejemplo a seguir durante diez años. Su confidente hasta aquel verano… y había sido. Sobre todas las cosas. Su hermano.

Sirius salió del dormitorio y Jeyne esbozó una sonrisa. Regulus sería feliz. Le costase a ella lo que le costase.

Justo en aquel momento entraron sus amigas, recién duchadas, y ella se preparó para entrar en la bañera de la habitación, puesta ante la chimenea y separada por un biombo. Casi al mismo tiempo entraron Alice y Lily, una con una sonrisa y la otra con las mejillas enrojecidas de algo que parecía furia.

-¿Lily, te encuentras bien?-preguntó Beth secándose el pelo con una toalla.

-¡No!-masculló la pelirroja empezando a hervir de furia.-¡Como esa vieja zorra me vuelva a mirar con cara de asco le arrancaré los ojos con mis uñas de Sangre sucia!-masculló.

-¡Déjame adivinar!-les llegó la voz de Jeyne.-¿Mi adorable suegra?-preguntó luego, con retintín.

-¡Si! Esa vieja asquerosa-aulló Lily.

-Es que la señora Black la ha mirado con cara de pocos amigos…-explicó Alice con su suavidad habitual.

-¿Pocos amigos?-chilló Lily-¡Ella no es nadie para mirarme así!

-Mujer, no te preocupes-dijo Beth con fingida alegría-Si a mi también me mira con asco…-añadió con despreocupación.-Si supiese lo bien que me lo pasé anoche follándome a su hijito de sangre limpia-añadió con un matiz de acero en la voz.

-Eso… Bethy, cariño-Lily pareció olvidarse del odio hacia Walburga Black.-¿A dónde fuiste anoche?-preguntó sacando su vestido del armario.

-Pues nada que aquí la sobrina de la novia tenía ganas de chocolate, y a su madre no le quedó más remedio que ir a buscárselo… a mitad del camino se tropezó con su padre, y… nada que… volví a quererlo…

¿Qué volviste a que?-preguntó Diane con fiereza.

-Bueno, en realidad nunca dejé de hacerlo-replicó la rubia, mientras Alice empezaba a hacerle un elaborado recogido a golpe de varita.

-Pero… ¿Te lo has tirado?-preguntó Lily.

-¿Es obvio, no?-dijo Jeyne, saliendo de la bañera envuelta en una toalla y sentándose en su cama.-Por cierto, Bethy… antes estuvo Sirius aquí…

La rubia contuvo la respiración. ¿Por qué narices tenía que necesitar suspirar al recordar la textura exacta de sus labios en su cuello… de nuevo?

-¿Ah si?-gélida indiferencia.

-Si…-replicó Jeyne alzando una ceja, mientras Diane empezaba a hacerse cargo de su pelo.

-¿Y que quería?-Beth sabía que _debía_ mostrar indiferencia ante Sirius. No podía permitir que volviese a hacerle daño. No podía permitirse volver a ser débil. No diría que él la había utilizado, porque no había sido así. La noche anterior había sido un momento de debilidad. Nada más. Le había dicho que la quería. Como ella lo quería a él. Como siempre. Para siempre. Pero al despertarse… no podía. El orgullo dolía si se quedaba con él.

-Quería saber si todavía lo querías y todo eso…

-¿Y que le has dicho?-preguntó ella volviéndose, logrando que Alice soltase un taco muy malsonante. Si no se estaba quieta no podría peinarla decentemente nunca.

-Deberías saber que nunca miento-replicó Jeyne con su rostro más angelical-Le dije que todavía lo querías… y que cuando te dieses cuenta de que todo tu orgullo era una mierda comparado con él, volveríais a estar juntos.

Beth alzó una ceja, a punto de soltarle un grito _made in_ Redford. Pero a la velocidad del rayo, se dio cuenta de que no podía gritarle a Jeyne por tener razón. Sintió, de repente, la necesidad de decirle lo que pasaba.

-Yo… joder, a mí mi orgullo me la suda, ¿vale?-masculló la rubia, sintiendo como una rabia sin precedentes. Rabia contra si misma. La desbordaba.-Es solo que no quiero estar con él. No quiero que vuelva a hacerme daño de nuevo… no quiero que vuelva a tirarse a nadie y al mismo tiempo me jure que me va a querer para siempre. Porque no tenéis ni idea de lo muchísimo que duele…

Destiny carraspeó levemente.

-Yo… Beth... lo siento… de verdad-musitó.-En parte es culpa mía. En gran parte, de hecho-añadió con suavidad.-Lo siento, en serio, créeme que no hay cosa de la que me arrepienta más.-dijo Destiny con suavidad.

Beth la miró con una sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No ha sido culpa tuya, Destiny-dijo con suavidad.-Si Sirius me hubiese querido de verdad no me habría hecho lo que me hizo-dijo con suavidad-Habría dicho a su amigo que estábamos juntos-suspiró.-Pero no me quería lo suficiente-añadió con tristeza.

Jeyne soltó un bufido como de tigresa enfadada.

-Bethany, ese tío casi se muere por ti, ¿vale?-masculló.-Sirius Black adora volar, por encima de todas las cosas en este mundo… y cuando lo dejaste, no quería ni siquiera ir a entrenar, ¿vale?-prosiguió airada.-Así que, como regalo de bodas, te pido… te exijo… que vuelvas con él…-añadió componiendo un puchero.

-Jey… no puedo, ¿vale? No ahora…

-Bethy, Jeyne tiene razón-dijo Diane con suavidad.-No quería entrenar… y parecía como si cada paso que daba le costase una vida…

La rubia respiró profundamente. Cerró los ojos un segundo y se concentró en sentir. Sentía a su niña en la tripa. A veces, era como tener algo ahí dentro, y otras veces, era como no tener nada. Lo que se le hacía verdaderamente extraño era que aquel bebé era un pedazo de ella, y al mismo tiempo, era también de Sirius. Y tener algo en su interior que era una parte de él, se le hacía horriblemente hermoso.

-Bethy… tu hijo necesita un padre-dijo Sophie con suavidad.

-Y no tendrá un padre que os quiera más a ambos que Sirius-añadió Lily.

Beth las miró con tristeza. No lo entendían… tenía miedo a volver a sufrir; a volver a sentir como el alma se le partía en dos, de aquella forma tan violenta.

-Bethy, mi niña, sabes… sabes que es lo mejor…-musitó Alice terminando de recogerle el pelo.

-Pero…

-Bethany… no es por meterme donde no me llaman, pero… si sientes amor, el orgullo no importa-dijo Destiny.-Porque pueden hacerte mucho daño, pero tu hija va a necesitar a su padre.

-Destiny… amor es el juego en el que un par de ciegos juegan a hacerse daño. –replicó Beth.-Y Sirius y yo estamos ciegos. Yo por no darme cuenta de que lo que más deseo es estar con él, y él por no querer darse cuenta de que necesito tiempo. Y no hacemos más que hacernos daño-musitó.

-Acabas de darte cuenta-señaló Diane con rotundidad.- Así que ahora no vengas con pamplinas…

Un reloj cercano dio las doce del mediodía, y Jeyne ahogó un gritito.

-¡Merlín nos asista! ¡Me caso en media hora!

Y fue, casi, como si se desatase el caos.

-------

Nada más abrir los ojos, se sentó en la cama, en estado de alerta. Al principio no había reconocido la habitación, aun que luego, al cabo de los diez segundos que le llevó tener conciencia de donde estaba, se dio cuenta de que era el palacio de invierno de la familia de Sirius.

Al principio había estado alerta, porque, hacía solo tres días desde la luna llena, y, aun que el lobo estaba bastante más calmado que de costumbre, tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel. Intentaba reprimirlos lo máximo posible. Pero no podía. Porque se sentía terriblemente mal. Se sentía mal desde que había utilizado a Sophie como si fuese un trapo. No había podido evitarlo.

La había visto en aquella biblioteca y la había agredido, prácticamente la había violado. Él no había querido, desde luego. Aquella chica le importaba. Le importaba muchísimo. Pero al percibir su olor, el lobo se había desatado y él, al parecer, se había vuelto loco, porque Remus John Lupin, en un estado de plena cordura, jamás habría atacado así a Sophie… ni a nadie.

Y luego, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho; cuando la cordura regresó a su cabeza, se dio cuenta de que aquello había estado muy, muy, muy mal. Y huyó, como un cobarde. Como si no perteneciese a Gryffindor, como una rata asustada. Había huido porque no se atrevía a enfrentarse a la mirada de Sophie, porque si la morena lo miraba con miedo, asco o desprecio, él se moriría, y no estaba listo para enfrentarse a algo así.

Se levantó, y comprobó que el cuarto estaba desierto. Suponía que James estaría con Lily, y que Peter habría ido a por algo de desayunar. Pero Sirius… él sabía que Sirius no había dormido allí, porque, cuando él todavía estaba intentando conciliar el sueño, cerca de las tres de la mañana, su amigo se había levantado y había salido de la habitación. Y al parecer, todavía no había regresado.

Se rascó la tripa, con la mano derecha, mientras miraba las cicatrices que se había hecho en el brazo izquierdo la noche del 24. Había sido luna llena, y Sirius se había encargado de sacarlo del palacio antes de que se transformase, y corrieron, juntos los dos, por el bosque de los Black. James no había ido con ellos, porque Lily lo necesitaba con ella. Remus era plenamente consciente de que Lily se sentía demasiado incómoda en aquella casa. Como todas.

Estando transformado, el olor a carne y sangre humana lo había llevado a intentar entrar en el palacio, y Sirius había luchado con él. De forma encarnizada, para que se alejase de su familia, de sus amigos y de su Beth.

Justo en aquel momento se abrió la puerta y Remus se encontró con Sirius, que lo miró durante un par de décimas de segundo, antes de esbozar una sonrisa realmente feliz. De esas que Remus hacía tanto que no le veía.

-¿Has estado con Beth?-preguntó. Aun que casi se puede decir que lo afirmó. Intuición animal. Seguridad de licántropo.

-¿Tanto se nota?-preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa tan grande que casi no le cabía en el rostro.

-Canuto… hacía tiempo que no sonreías así-dijo con suavidad.

Sirius se dejó caer en la cama.

-Lo sé-respondió.-Pero es que…-se enterró las manos en el rostro y suspiró.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Remus preocupado.

El equilibrio emocional de un licántropo se rige por el equilibrio emocional de su manada.

-Se fue.

-¿Se fue?-Remus sintió como si le hubiesen dado una patada en el fondo del estómago. Lo mismo que él le había hecho a Sophie.

-Si… me dijo que me quería… pero luego… cuando me desperté… no estaba-dijo enredando las manos en el pelo, negro como el azabache.-Huyó…

-Estaba asustada, Sirius… seguramente tenga miedo… tal vez tuviese miedo a ver que en realidad no la querías, que te habías arrepentido… Que todo había sido un juego…

-Nunca será un juego si ella está de por medio-masculló el moreno.

-Seguramente ella no esté segura de si la quieres… tal vez tenga miedo a que vuelvas a hacerle daño…

-Jamás volveré a hacerle daño-murmuró Sirius.-Preferiría estar muerto.-añadió.

Remus respiró profundamente. Sabía lo que era hacer daño a una persona que se quiere por encima de todas las cosas. Porque él a Sophie la quería, por encima de todas las cosas del mundo. Ya no se trataba solo del lobo. El chico. Remus Lupin. Necesitaba a la chica. No la necesitaba. La quería.

-Lo sé… lo sé… es increíble el daño que se le puede hacer a una persona, por miedo a perderla…-musitó el Licántropo.

-Como tu le has hecho a Sophie-replicó Sirius.

-Si, como yo le he hecho a Sophie.-el lobo sabía que Beth se lo había contado a Sirius. Y Remus lo sabía también.

Justo en aquel momento se abrió la puerta, y entró James, como un meteorito de gafas y pelo revuelto.

-Canuto, como tu madre vuelva a mirar mal a Lily le arrancaré los ojos-masculló hecho una furia.

-Será un placer permitírtelo, Cornamenta-replicó Sirius levantándose, mientras el reloj daba las doce de la mañana.-Pero ahora tenemos que arreglarnos para la boda de mi hermano.-añadió, mientras miraba con asco el esmoquin que tenía que ponerse.-Y aun encima disfrazarme de pingüino-masculló con disgusto.

Justo en aquel momento entró Peter en el dormitorio.

-Sirius… acabo de pasar por delante del dormitorio de las chicas y he oído decir que Beth…

Justo en aquel momento entró Frank Longbottom.

-Peter, tu madre acaba de llegar y te esta esperando-dijo al chico rubio.

Peter abrió mucho los ojos. Desde septiembre que no veía a su madre, y la señora Pettigrew no era una mujer a la que se la debiese hacer esperar. Salió disparado, dejando a Sirius con la mitad de la información.

Sirius se quedó estático, mirando al lugar donde había estado Peter.

-¿Qué pasa con Beth?-preguntó a Remus.- Tú eres su amigo… ¿tienes idea de lo que le pasa?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

-También tu eres su amigo-replicó James, mordaz.

-Pero no es lo mismo, Cornamenta.-masculló Sirius revolviéndose el pelo.-Si le pasase algo malo nunca me lo diría a mi-añadió con pesar.-¿Tu sabes algo?...-preguntó con la voz ronca.-Al fin y al cabo Lily es amiga suya…

James negó con la cabeza. Odiaba mentirle a Sirius. Lo odiaba con toda su alma. Pero, Lily llevaba razón, aquello era algo entre él y Beth. Debían resolverlo solos.

Acabaron de vestirse, y se dirigieron al salón del baile.

Era hora de presenciar el acontecimiento mágico de la década.

-------

Regulus estaba allí, ante el mago que lo iba a casar con Jeyne. Que los iba a obligar a afirmar un lazo irrompible, que los uniría para el resto de sus días. Estaba tranquilo. Al fin y al cabo, su madre estaba a su lado, apoyándolo, y su hermano, aun que él no pudiese verlo, estaba al fondo, apoyado en una de las columnas, dándole todo el apoyo que, en realidad, necesitaba. Los invitados, por el momento, no le prestaban demasiada atención, ya que, al fin y al cabo, todavía no tenían que prestársela. Estaban demasiado ocupados cuchicheando entre sí, criticando o alabando el gusto de Walburga Black para decorar. Aun que Regulus sabía que aquel decorado no era obra de su señora madre, si no de la madre de su Jeyne. De Jacqueline Darcy.

Solo ella habría podido dotar al oscuro y lóbrego salón de baile del palacio de invierno de los Black de tanta luminosidad. Unos enormes ventanales, antaño cubiertos por unas pesadas y gruesas cortinas de terciopelo negro, estaban ahora descubiertos, y el suelo brillaba, dorado, y de las paredes colgaban pequeños y delicados motivos en cristal, en los que se reflejaba el atípico sol de diciembre, logrando que se fraccionase en los siete colores del arco iris, que caían sobre los invitados, tiñéndolos de color y luz.

Aquello le recordaba a Jeyne. Toda ella vitalidad y color. Alegría y luz. Y en ese mismo día, empezaba su tarea. Iba a recibir la responsabilidad de hacerla sonreír para siempre. De no dejar nunca que su color se apagase.

Su mirada gris vagó por la estancia, y pudo ver a los invitados de su Jeyne, a aquellos de Sangre Pura, que tenían derecho, según su madre, a un asiento. Potter sentado con sus padres y con Pettigrew y los suyos. Daniels sentada con Longbottom y las familias de ambos. Y al fondo de la estancia, los que, según su madre, no tenían derecho a asiento. Los que no tenían derecho a estar allí. Pero, obviamente, Walburga Black no podía echarlos de su palacio de invierno, porque si las amigas de su nuera se iban, su nuera se iba también, como consecuencia, eso mataría a su hijito del alma. Y allí estaban, Langley y Rushmore, con Evans. La primera era mestiza, pero eso su madre lo consentía casi menos que a las de Sangre Sucia. Las otras dos eran completamente hijas de muggles. Luego estaba Bethany, la Bethany de su hermano, con Taylor. La hermana de una chica de Slytherin, que sorprendentemente, había ido a la casa de Salazar siendo mestiza. Un poco más alejados estaban Wood, con Lupin, y con su hermano. Sirius, al ver que Regulus lo miraba, levantó un pulgar, dándole a entender que todo iba a estar bien.

A Regulus no le quedaba más alternativa que confiar en su hermano.

Sirius era de sangre limpia y noble, y sin embargo estaba atrás, renegado de su apellido, de su sangre. De su familia. Su hermano.

Justo en aquel momento, entró Kate. Una chica de Tercer Año, de Gryffindor, compañera de equipo de Jeyne, y una de sus damas de honor. Su cabello castaño estaba rizado y caía gracilmente sobre sus hombros. Caminaba, dejando caer a su paso pétalos de rosa blanca, preparando un camino que luego Jeyne recorrería. La chiquilla llegó a su lado, y él le dedicó una sonrisa de comprensión. Sabia lo que era caminar solo por ese pasillo. Y ella lo había hecho sin tener el aplomo de un Black.

Justo después, entró ella. No era Jeyne, pero era la criatura más absolutamente hermosa del mundo, para Regulus, después de ella.

Delgada y bajita, con una larga melena del color del sol, cayéndole en bucles por la espalda, en un recogido bajo del que caían los rizos, y que le daba un aspecto muy, muy dulce. Y unos grandes ojos azules, claros y vivaces. Era absolutamente preciosa. Janisse Darcy. Hermana de Jeyne. Su viva imagen, pero con más luz, con más vida. Más clara que su niña. Si hasta tenían el mismo lunar bajo la oreja.

Janisse caminaba delicadamente, dejando caer pétalos de rosa dorada, con la cabeza muy alta, como si nada de lo que pasase a su alrededor fuese mucho con ella. Y de hecho, la cosa no iba demasiado con Jany. Se aburría muchísimo allí. Pero todo fuese por su Jeyne, a quien, tanto Regulus como Janisse, adoraban.

Cuando Jany llegó junto a Regulus y le hubo dedicado una sonrisa traviesa, que tanto se parecía a la de Jeyne, la chica se sentó al lado de su hermano Justin, que le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

El estómago de Regulus se encogió, de nervios y ansiedad, aun que su rostro no demostrase más que indiferencia, cuando las hadas que revoloteaban sobre los invitados, se congregaron al fondo de la estancia, y formaron un arco luminoso, al tiempo que entonaban una marcha nupcial, con sus delicadísimas voces.

Y entonces la vio aparecer, al fondo de la estancia, más preciosa que nunca. Irradiando luz por los cuatro costados, como una pequeña estrella que pasaría a formar parte del amplio firmamento de los Black.

De la mano de su padre, Jason Darcy, vestido completamente de negro, venía ella. Con la cabeza muy alta, denotando orgullo. Sangre. Pureza. Como si ella fuese demasiado buena para todos ellos. Y Regulus lo sabía. Lo era.

Más absolutamente preciosa de lo que la había visto jamás.

Un vestido completamente blanco, que reflejaba la luz dorada del sol, los colores del arco iris de los cristales de la pared, las cambiantes y coloridas luces de las hadas que la rodeaban. El vestido era precioso, o al menos, a Regulus se lo parecía. Pero no era, ni por asomo, digno de una belleza como la suya. Completamente blanco, con un escote en barco, y largas mangas acampanadas, bordadas en plata de goblin. Y el corpiño recamado en rubíes. Tan perfecta, tan preciosa y tan Gryffindor.

Le pelo lo llevaba recogido en un pequeño moño, del que se escapaban traviesos tirabuzones, y de su precioso color natural, color arena, y de un aspecto tan suave, que Regulus tuvo que reprimir el impulso de acariciárselo.

No llevaba velo, si no que llevaba una tiara de rubíes, que había pertenecido a la familia de su madre, Gryffindor. Desde tiempos inmemoriales. Su padre llegó ante el altar, con ella del brazo, y se la tendió a él, que la miró a los ojos un instante. Esos ojos azules de Jeyne, que le hacían perder la noción de la realidad. Profundos. Valientes. Decididos. Resignados.

La tomó de la mano, y le sonrío. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, logrando que la vida de Regulus se tiñese de luz.

-Estás preciosa-susurró él, de modo que solo ella pudiese oírlo.

Ella parpadeó tímidamente. Como no había parpadeado jamás. Luego alzo la barbilla, denostando el orgullo y el prestigio de la familia Darcy.

-Lo sé-replicó con suavidad.

Regulus, sin ser capaz de soltarse de su mano, se volvió hacia el mago que estaba a punto de casarlos.

Jeyne le apretó levemente la mano, y logró que la volviese a mirar.

-Te quiero-susurró, acariciándole el dorso de la mano con el pulgar.

Él sonrió, dulcemente, y entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los de Jeyne., agarrándole la mano con firmeza, dándole a entender que siempre estarían juntos. Que él cuidaría de ella.

Jeyne respiró profundamente. Jamás, por muchos años que viviese, olvidaría la mirada de Regulus, tan rebosante de amor y cariño que se sintió sobradamente querida. En aquellos momentos sentía que podría huir con él. Dejarlo todo atrás. Pero no podía, y no por su padre. Por su madre, que estaba tan ilusionada como Janisse ante aquella boda.

El oficiante se aclaró la garganta pomposamente, y empezó a hablar, tanto para ellos como para los cientos de invitados que había allí presentes.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de estos dos jóvenes, y por consiguiente, de las dos mayores familias de Sangre Pura de todo Inglaterra. Los Black y los Darcy. Unos, descendientes de la realeza mágica del medioevo. Otros, descienden de la grandísima Rowena Ravenclaw. Magia y sangre. Dinero y Poder. Todo se unirá hoy. De aquí se erigirá una estirpe más poderosa que la misma magia. Más fuerte que el mismo poder.-Regulus, pese a no poder apartar la vista de Jeyne (cuya ceja se alzaba hasta límites insospechados, de pura incredulidad) era plenamente consciente de la cara de asco que debía estar poniendo Sirius en ese momento.- Y eso se sellará con sangre. Con la sangre mágica y pura de estos dos jóvenes que hoy sellan sus destinos en uno común.

Regulus tomó las dos manos de Jeyne entre las suyas. Eran pequeñas y cálidas. Y su pertenencia a Gryffindor demostraba que ella, casi descendía más de Godric que de Rowena. No temblaba ni un ápice.

-Ahora, estos jóvenes pronunciarán sus votos, de modo que unirán su destino para siempre.-dijo colocando las manos sobre las de Regulus y Jeyne.

Regulus carraspeó. Odiaba hablar en público. De hecho, odiaba hablar delante de más de tres personas. De no haber sido un Black, se habría ruborizado. Pero mirando a los ojos a Jeyne, se le pasaban todas las vergüenzas e inseguridades.

-Jeyne… yo…-respiró profundamente.-Sé que las circunstancias no fueron las más idóneas para lo nuestro. Pero… bueno… no voy a decirte nada que no sepas. No diré nada sobre la sangre y el poder, porque eso es algo que ni tú ni yo necesitamos, porque nos tenemos el uno al otro.-respiró profundamente y apretó las manos de Jeyne entre las suyas.-Te prometo… no. Te juro, Jeyne, que, a partir de ahora, vas a ser feliz. Todo lo feliz que yo pueda hacerte, y que no habrá mujer en este mundo, que sea amada ni la mitad de lo que yo te amaré a ti-dijo, alzando levemente una ceja, dándole a entender que lo decía todo en sentido literal.

Ellos se comunicaban de una forma diferente al resto de la humanidad. Se entendían con mirarse. Y pese a que las palabras de Regulus hablaban de eternidad, su mirada era una promesa para esa noche.

Jeyne se aclaró la garganta. Alzó una ceja, casi desafiante. Desafiando a Regulus. Desafiando a la magia. A la pureza. Desafiándolos, como buena Gryffindor, a todos.

-Yo, Regulus Black, te hice una promesa hace tiempo… y yo, como buena Gryffindor, siempre cumplo las promesas.-alzó levemente la barbilla.-Te juré que nadie que llevase nuestra sangre tendría que volver a pasar por lo que tenemos que pasar tu y yo. Porque, declaro ante el mundo mágico, que me está escuchando, que yo, esto, lo hago por ti, porque te has ganado un pedazo, el más grande, de mi corazón. No lo hago por la sangre, por el poder, o por mi vida. Lo hago por tu vida. Porque mereces que alguien te haga feliz. Y te juro, Regulus, que vas a serlo.

Otros, en su lugar, habrían jurado por la sangre y la pureza. Pero ellos juraban el uno por el otro. Por la felicidad de ambos. A Regulus le importaban poco, al fin y al cabo, Sirius había renegado y no se había acabado el mundo. Y Jeyne se acababa de convertir en su mundo.

El sacerdote volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Regulus Arcturus Black, ¿Aceptas a Jeyne Linesse Darcy como legitima esposa y compañera para el resto de tu vida?-preguntó, con voz solemne.

-Si, acepto.

-Jeyne Linesse Darcy, ahora Jeyne Linesse Black, ¿Aceptas a Regulus Arcturus Black como legítimo marido y compañero para el resto de tu vida?

Jeyne miró a Regulus a los ojos. Ojos ilusionados.

-Obviamente.

-Pues por el poder que me ha conferido la magia y el ministerio de la misma, os declaro marido y mujer, para cuidaros en la alegría y en la tristeza, en la abundancia y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, para que preservéis la pureza de vuestra sangre, hasta que la muerte tenga a bien separaros.

Los dos lo miraron al mismo tiempo. ¿Acababa de casarlos? Un sentimiento de incredulidad los recorrió a ambos a un tiempo.

-Puede besar a la novia-le dijo a Regulus.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa, esa, ladeada, tan igual a la de su hermano, y se preparó para hacer lo que llevaba deseando hacer todo el día, desde que había visto a Jeyne, tan absolutamente preciosa para alguien como él, que, cuando le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, creyó estar cometiendo un pecado.

Rozó su nariz con la de la chica, y, suave, lento, depositó un suave beso en sus labios, antes de, como si se hubiesen vuelto locos, adictos a una droga que solo ellos conocían, empezar a besarse, casi frenéticos.

Fueron conscientes de que los invitados estallaban en aplausos, y ellos se separaron levemente. Jeyne se abrazó a Regulus, con todas sus fuerzas, y acercó los labios a su oído.

-Te quiero, Reg… para siempre.

-Y yo a ti, Jeyne Black…

Ella soltó una carcajada, y él la levantó en el aire, antes de darle una vuelta y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

De la mano, como si no quisiesen soltarse jamás, empezaron a caminar hacia el fondo de la sala, para salir al jardín nevado del palacio. Kate, con una enorme sonrisa, y una eufórica Janisse se apresuraron a precederlos.

Los invitados aplaudían a su paso, y las hadas los rociaban con un polvillo dorado, de la prosperidad y la fertilidad. Al llegar al fondo de la sala, Jeyne se abrazó a su madre, con todas sus fuerzas.

-Has estado genial, princesa-dijo Jacqueline con dulzura.-Ante todo, tu, dignidad de Gryffindor…-dijo con suavidad.-E intenta amar a tu marido. No hagas lo que hice yo.

-Mamá. Papá era quince años mayor que tu. Te casaste con diecisiete… -esbozó una sonrisa.-No te preocupes. Regulus es más fácil de dominar-añadió traviesa.

Se separó de su madre, y vio a sus amigas, apartadas, contra una pared, a su cuñado y a Remus con ellas, y a Alice y Frank abriéndose paso por en medio de la gente.

Jeyne se soltó de Regulus y corrió hacia sus amigas, abrazándolas a todas de golpe, formando un bocadillo de novia.

Luego se abrazó a su nuevo cuñado. Sirius Black. Pero no lo toqueteó demasiado, no fuese a ser que Beth se pusiese celosa. Soltó una risita cuando el moreno la levantó en el aire. Iba a tener una sobrina, guapa, guapa y consentida.

De repente, un par de tosecillas que hacía tiempo que no oía, se escucharon a sus espaldas, al mismo tiempo que un gritito de sorpresa, y Sirius la dejó en el suelo. Jeyne se volvió y se encontró con dos chicas, una morena y otra pelirroja, ambas de ojos azules, una bajita y la otra muy alta. Hestia y Mary. Preciosas. Morenas y bronceadas. Con ella.

Soltó un chillido antes de correr hacia ellas y abrazarlas con todas sus fuerzas.

-Mis niñas… mis niñas… vinisteis… oh Merlín, vinisteis.-dijo, sintiendo como empezaba a llorar.

Y, repentinamente, uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco impactos más. Lily, Alice, Diane, Beth y Sophie se acababan de unir al abrazo colectivo más grande jamás visto. Espachurradas las ocho, pero, por fin, juntas.

-¿Por qué no dijisteis que vendríais?-preguntó Jeyne intentando respirar en medio de tantos brazos.

-Porque así sería una sorpresa-replicó Hestia.

-Me vais a hacer abortar como apretéis tanto-susurró Beth, muy bajito.

-¿Qué vas a qué?-preguntó Mary mirándola por debajo del brazo de Lily.

-Nada, luego os contamos-replicó Diane, por fin soltándose, antes de que Sophie se lanzase como un huracán, a abrazar a Hestia, a su prima Hestia, con todas sus fuerzas.

Mary abrazaba a Alice y a Lily, y Jeyne se abrazaba a su cuñada, pese a todas las circunstancias. A Beth, que le iba a dar una sobrina.

Walburga Black llegó, causando que el ambiente se volviese gélido. Miró a Sirius con desprecio. Y eso le dolió más a Beth que si la hubiese golpeado. Luego miró a Jeyne.

-Jeyne, querida, no deberías estar aquí-dijo con una fría suavidad.-Te vas a despeinar y a estropear el vestido.

-Puede…-replicó la chica alegremente-Pero prefiero que me lo estropeen mis amigas.-masculló.

Regulus le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

-Ya vamos ahora con los invitados, madre-dijo con suavidad, logrando que su madre se calmase y se alejase.

Jeyne lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-Bien, nenas-dijo con desparpajo.-Tenemos dos fiestas. La de los Sangre Pura, dentro… aburrida.-dijo con suavidad.-Y la de los descastados.-añadió con una gran sonrisa.-Organizada por mi adorado cuñado y compañero de equipo.-añadió mirando a Sirius con una sonrisa.-Yo, obviamente, tengo que irme a la de los viejos… pero os dejo a Sirius-dijo con suavidad. Abrazó a Beth y a Sophie, luego a Diane y a Lily, y luego a Mary y Hestia.-Nenas, huiré en cuanto pueda-añadió con una traviesa sonrisa.-Sirius…-el chico le sonrió.-Cuídamelas-dijo antes de irse de la mano de Regulus hacia donde se congregaban los invitados sangre purísima.

Lily, que estaba de la mano de James, estaba pasando uno de los peores tragos de su vida. Conocer a los padres del chico, con el que, pese a tener una relación más o menos estable, no había llegado a ningún acuerdo.

-Así que tu eres la famosa Lily-dijo Dorea, con una enorme sonrisa. Tenía el pelo negro como el azabache, pese a estar ya entrada en años.-Mi Jimmy me ha hablado mucho de ti-añadió con suavidad.

Ella tuvo un amago de sonrojo, pero cuando Charlus Potter le pasó un brazo por los hombros, todo él jovialidad y alegría, se relajó de una forma inaudita.

-Y aun parece que era ayer cuando se nos caía de la escoba…-dijo con cariño-Y ahora, ya se nos ha hecho un hombre, y tiene una novia preciosa.

Ahora si, Lily se ruborizó.

-Mamá, papá… tenemos que entrar…-señaló James.

Sus padres asintieron.

-No tardes-dijeron con suavidad.

Él asintió con la cabeza, y se volvió hacia Lily.

-Ven conmigo, Lils.-pidió, mirándola como un cervatillo recién atropellado.

-No, James. No me pidas que entre ahí-dijo ella dando un paso atrás.

-¿Tienes miedo?-preguntó él sorprendido.

-No James… no es por mi-dijo con suavidad.-Es que… si Walburga Black me vuelve a mirar como me miró, con asco, me saltará el automático, y no quiero dejaros mal…-añadió.

James soltó una risita, antes de juntar la frente con la de Lily.

-¿Segura?

-Claro, cielo, no te preocupes-dijo dándole un beso en los labios.-Ahora tengo que ir a evitar que Beth y Sirius se maten… o se pongan a follar en cualquier esquina, que no sé que será peor.

James la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente, antes de entrar en donde la jet set del mundo mágico comía.

Lily se fue con sus amigas.

-------

Les habían dejado ir a Hogsmeade, y allí estaba ella, delante de una tienda de ropa para bebés, con las manos en la tripa, mirando embelesada unos patucos blancos, enternecedores.

Soltó un suspiro. Quería que su pedacito de vida naciese ya. Necesitaba achucharlo con fuerza contra ella, sentirlo respirar…

Se alejó de la tienda, emocionada.

De repente, Lyanna notó como alguien la metía con brusquedad en un callejón y la estampaba contra la pared.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es mi pequeña putita preferida-masculló Jack agarrándola contra la pared del cuello.

-Redford, suéltame-gruñó la chica con fiereza. No se iba a amilanar.

-¿Y que pasa si no quiero, eh?-preguntó él, con la boca a escasos milímetros de la suya, echándole todo el aliento en el rostro.

-Que… te daré una patada en los huevos que te acordarás el resto de tu existencia-masculló Lyanna poniéndose de puntillas.

Jack le soltó una bofetada, haciendo que girase el rostro. Le agarró una mano y se la apretó contra la pared, por encima de la cabeza.

-Sé que estás embarazada, pequeña putita-dijo poniéndole una mano sobre el vientre.

Lyanna se giró muy, muy despacio, mirándolo, por primera vez, con verdadero terror. Casi no se atrevía a respirar.

-¿De quien es?-preguntó luego, juntando su frente con la de la chica.

Lyanna cerró los ojos.

-No… no lo sé-musitó.

-¿De Black?-preguntó Jack con un tono acerado.

-¡Te he dicho que no lo sé! ¡Cojones! ¡Y suéltame!-gritó haciendo fuerza en el brazo que tenía atrapado, e intentando empujarlo con el otro.

-Oh, pequeña putita, has sido mala… muy, muy mala… vas a tener un hijo que no tiene padre-susurró en su oído. Divertido ante el hecho de que ella pretendiese librarse de él.-Te lo voy a repetir por última vez… ¿Es de Black?

Lyanna respiró profundamente, rindiéndose.

-Puede que si… aun que también puede ser de Bones, de Nicholson o de Dember.-dijo en voz muy baja.

-Vaya por Merlín, pequeña putita. De verdad que lo siento-dijo casi con dulzura.-Black es de mi hermana. Y ese niño se interpondrá para siempre entre ellos. Lo tienes que perder.-dijo, como si estuviese comentando el día que hace.

La fiereza de Lyanna se materializó en odio, en fuerza, y apartó a Jack de ella, con un brusco empujón. El chico mucho más fuerte, la volvió a agarrar del cuello, y a estamparla contra la pared.

-No voy a perder a mi hijo-masculló Lyanna con fiereza.

Jack soltó una risotada arrogante.

-Claro que vas a hacerlo-dijo llevando la mano a su vientre.-Conozco un lugar cerca de aquí… te lo quitarán en un santiamén…-añadió como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡No!-gruñó ella, intentando debatirse.

-Claro que si… no puedes negarte.

-No acato órdenes de un Ravenclaw-masculló ella, orgullo Slytherin.

Jack se volvió a reír, ante los intentos de Lyanna de librarse de él.

-Ravenclaw… bonita casa, ¿no crees?-dijo con suavidad.-¿Sabes quien está ahí?

Lyanna lo miró con odio. A Destiny no, hijo de puta, a Destiny no.

-Como te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a mi hermana te mataré con mis propias manos-siseó.-Eres un maldito hijo de puta.-espetó luego.

Jack le cruzó nuevamente la cara.

-Nunca, jamás, vuelvas a nombrar a mi madre, con tu sucia boca de zorra, pequeña putita-dijo apretándole más la garganta.-Porque puedo matarte ahora mismo… pero no me sería rentable. Quiero hacerte sufrir. Quiero que pierdas lo que más quieres. Quiero que elijas.

Lyanna desvió la mirada. No podía elegir entre su hermana y su hijo. Entre Destiny y Jordan.

-No pienso hacerlo.-dijo con furia.

-En realidad, no tienes elección… al niño te lo podría sacar ahora, yo mismo, a golpes-dijo en voz baja, en su oído.-Pero quiero que elijas. Tu hermana o tu hijo.

Los ojos de Lyanna se llenaron de lágrimas. No podría elegir.

-Ten en cuenta, que, si eliges a tu hijo, tu hermana podría aparecer muerta en cualquier rincón del castillo… y si la eliges a ella… podría morir también-dijo con dulzura.

Lyanna empezó a llorar.

-Imagínate a tu hermana. Con la garganta abierta, y violada tantas veces que…

-¡NO!

-Entonces, ven conmigo, y aborta.

Lyanna empezó a gimotear, con frenesí. No podía permitir que le pasase nada malo a su Destiny. Aquel chico estaba loco. Y era perfectamente capaz de hacerle daño a Destiny, aun que ella perdiese a Jordan.

-Si quieres, no hace falta que vayamos a ningún lado-añadió él con suavidad, haciendo presión en su vientre.

Lyanna decidió que no se quejaría. No le haría daño. No lloraría. Pero, casi al instante, empezó a doler, de una forma horrorosa.

-Está bien, Redford… iré contigo-musitó, sacándose las lágrimas con la mano libre.

Jack soltó una risotada de maniaco al tiempo que Lyanna asumía que aquel era el final de su vida como ser humano.

-------

La fiesta iba sobre ruedas. No solo estaban allí los "descastados", si no que la mayoría de la juventud de aquella boda estaba allí. La mayoría, porque faltaban los novios y James Potter. Lily estaba aburrida, cansada de aquellos tacones, y, sobre todo, de estar abandonada allí, sin que James fuese a bailar con ella.

Aun que, para bailar, estaban precisamente, sus amigas. Demasiado borrachas. Bethany, nada más ver la ponchera, casi se había sumergido en ella, para olvidarse de que se había acostado con Sirius. Diane bebía, sin motivo aparente, según parecía, y Sophie, tras desistir en los intentos de que sus amigas dejasen de beber, se inició ella también en el arte de disecar la ponchera.

Y las tres, agarradas, se mecían, de un lado a otro, canturreando algún Grandes Éxitos de aquel verano.

Sirius se acercó a ellas, y tomó a Beth de la mano.

-¿Estáis bien?-preguntó.

Ella soltó una risita, tambaleándose.

-Claro, es solo que estas dos no están acostumbradas a beber…-dijo pasándole un brazo por el cuello.

-Tú, por lo que veo, si, ¿no?-dijo con una traviesa sonrisa.

-Ligeramente-replicó ella tambaleándose levemente.

-Bethy… necesito hablar contigo…-dijo con suavidad.

-Bueeno, vaaale-dijo yéndose con él, de la mano.

Sirius la dejó sentada en un banquito del jardín, y se puso de rodillas delante de ella. Beth cerró los ojos, intentando aferrarse a toda brizna de sobriedad y cordura posibles.

-Bethany… necesito que me respondas a algo-dijo muy serio, juntando su frente con la de la chica.

-Dime…

-¿Por qué te fuiste así esta mañana?-preguntó con suavidad, con la voz ronca.-¿Te arrepentiste?

-No, no, Sirius, claro que no… es solo que…-desvió la mirada y respiró profundamente.-No quiero que vuelvas a hacerme daño.

Sirius esbozó una media sonrisa. Le acarició la mejilla con una mano.

-Nunca más volveré a hacerte daño-juró, con la voz ronca.-¿Me crees?

Ella asintió. Aquellos ojillos de cachorrillo abandonado no le mentirían jamás.

-Pero Sirius… no me pidas… que volvamos… al menos no por ahora…-dijo con suavidad.-Al fin y al cabo, vas a tener un niño con Lyanna.

-No es seguro-replicó él.-Pero bueno… quiero que tengas esto.-dijo sacando una cajita de piel, negra.

Beth la abrió, con dedos temblorosos, y se encontró con un delicado anillo, que en constaba e tres anillas enlazadas entre sí.

-Sirius… ¡oh Merlín! ¡No será de plata!-dijo horrorizada ante el regalo. Le gustaba, pero no quería ni pensar en lo que debía de haberle costado.

-Claro que no-dijo él, antes de carraspear levemente.-Es oro blanco.

Bethany lo miró estupefacta, al tempo que él se lo ponía en el anular de la mano derecha.

-Sirius yo…

-Eres la persona que más quiero en el mundo, Bethany-dijo con suavidad.-Nunca he dejado de quererte, y nunca lograré hacerlo.

Ella sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, y lo besó con toda su alma.

-------

Jeyne soltó la mano de Regulus, por primera vez, desde que se habían sentado a la mesa. Janisse acababa de llegar junto a ellos, y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Quién es mi canija favorita?-dijo la novia, sentando a su hermanita, de nueve años, en su regazo.

-Yo, obviamente, Jeyne-dijo Jany muy digna, con ese lunar de las chicas Darcy, bajo la oreja.-Estás muy guapa-dijo luego, con suavidad.

-Tú también-dijo con una sonrisa.-¿A que si, Reg?-le dijo a su recién estrenado (bueno, estrenado, de momento, no) marido.

-Si… de hecho, te voy a contar un secreto-dijo inclinándose hacia ella, en tono confidencial, para que solo las dos hermanas pudiesen oírlo.-Si no estuviese casado con Jey, me casaría contigo.

La pequeña Janisse soltó una risita, y su tío favorito, Alphard Black, se inclinó hacia él.

-No puedes negar que saliste a mi, muchacho-dijo alzando las cejas sugerentemente.-Las llevas a todas de calle-añadió con una traviesa sonrisa.

-El que las tiene a todas muertas es mi hermano, tío-replicó Regulus divertido.

-Obviamente. Es una suerte que hayáis salido a mi y no a tu madre-replicó el hombre antes de soltar una risotada.

Regulus esbozó una sonrisa, y Jeyne estalló en carcajadas. Desde luego, Alphard Black le caía muy bien.

-Tengo ganas de ver a tu hermano… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es tan renegado que tu "querida" madre no lo considera hijo?-preguntó con un ligero tono acerado en la voz.

-Ah… no. Está en el jardín aclimatado, con las amigas de Jeyne-dijo Regulus.

-Si, tío Alphard. Mis amigas y mi cuñado están haciendo una fiesta divertida de verdad, ya sabes. Sangre joven-dijo Jeyne con suavidad.

-¡Oh, Merlín! Y nosotros aquí…-dijo el hombre con aprensión.

-Oh, no te preocupes, tío, yo no tardaré mucho en escaquearme con ellas-reconoció Jeyne.-Este ambiente me asfixia…

Regulus la tomó de la mano nuevamente.

-¿Una hora?-pidió con suavidad. Tenía que contentar a su madre, que, ahora que había perdido a su hijo del alma, estaba irritable.

-Quince minutos, Regulus, y no voy a negociar-dijo Jeyne.

-Me gusta esta chica, muchacho-dijo Alphard admirado.-Tiene carácter.

Regulus sonrió, orgulloso.

-¿Puedo ir, Jeyne? Porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi-dijo Janisse con la mirada brillante.

-¡Por supuesto que si!-contestó Alphard con ella- Al fin y al cabo, necesito una pareja de baile.

Justo en aquel momento, las primas de Regulus hicieron su aparición. Al menos, sus primas legítimas, porque Jeyne sabía que tenía una prima renegada. Andrómeda Black. Ahora conocida como Andrómeda Tonks, que tenía una cría preciosa, de dos añitos

Bellatrix Black. Antiguamente. Ahora conocida como Bellatrix Lestrange, miró a su primo con una sonrisa que pretendía ser cálida. Pero Jeyne sabía que en aquel rostro, no podía haber nada de calidez. Solo con mirarla. Su hermana, antiguamente Narcisa Black, actualmente Narcisa Malfoy, sí sonreía con calidez, y dio un beso a la novia y otro a Janisse, que continuaba en el regazo de su hermana.

-Felicidades por la boda-dijo la rubia de las hermanas, con unos enormes ojos azules, que brillaban con inocencia.

-Gracias-respondió Jeyne con su más exquisita gala de Sangre Limpia y prepotencia.

-Demasiado jóvenes-masculló Bellatrix.-De los matrimonios jóvenes no sale nada bueno. Apuesto a que todavía no tenéis claro lo que queréis, y ya os están metiendo en estos berenjenales…-añadió con desprecio.

-Bella, sobrina mía. Que a ti te vaya como el culo en tu matrimonio, no quiere decir que a todos les tenga que ir mal-le dijo su tío Alphard.-Al fin y al cabo, no todos son tan sosos como los Lestrange…

Regulus sabía que su prima estaba que mordía. Apretó con calidez la mano de Jeyne con la suya. Rogaba a Merlín, en su fuero interno, que a su prima no le saltase el automático, y, al mismo tiempo, que no le saltase a Jeyne, porque aquellos dos temperamentos, enfrentados, podían resultar mortíferos.

-Tío, no hables del matrimonio, por favor-espetó Bella.-Al fin y al cabo, nunca te has casado.

-Pero no porque me faltasen candidatas-replicó el hombre socarrón.-Es que preferiría casarme con una hija de muggles, o una muggle, mismamente, antes que con una sangre pura. Disculpando lo presente-añadió en dirección a Jeyne.

Ni Narcisa ni Bellatrix pudieron reprimir un escalofrío.

-Por cierto… ¿Sabes algo de tu hermana Andrómeda?-preguntó luego, con intención.

Jeyne sonrío interiormente. Bellatrix le caía irremediablemente mal. Y Alphard acababa de meterle el dedo, muy profundamente, en la llaga del orgullo. Decididamente. Le caía muy, muy bien.

-Mi única hermana es Narcisa-replicó agarrando a su hermana del brazo.-Y si nos disculpas, tenemos unos maridos a los que atender…-añadió antes de salir de allí con su hermana.

-Si, y pobrecillo Lestrange…-murmuró Alphard por lo bajo.

Jeyne soltó una risita y se volvió hacia su marido.

-Reg, mi vida, yo me voy-dijo-Si tu te quieres quedar… lo siento, pero no aguanto un minuto más entre sangres pura.

Regulus asintió, condescendiente, y se levantó, con ella de la mano. Janisse se aferró a la mano de Alphard Black, y, juntos los cuatro, salieron al jardín.

-------

Bethany había vuelto con sus amigas, y se había bebido una ponchera, casi entera, ella sola. Necesitaba olvidar que había mandado a la mierda su orgullo. Si. Volvía a tener a Sirius, pero a costa de si misma.

De repente, Sophie la abrazó con fuerza, y tiró de ella.

-Veeen… vamos a bailaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr—dijo tirando de ella, hasta que ambas acabaron subidas a una mesa.-Y a cantaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-añadió bajándose un poco el vestido, a fin de que no se le viesen partes poco ortodoxas de su anatomía.

Remus la miró fijamente. Por el amor de la luna. ¿Se había vuelto loca o que? Necesitaba bajarla de esa mesa. Inmediatamente. No podía permitir que la chica que quería se pusiese a hacer el ridículo, completamente borracha.

Pero la música amansa a las fieras, y a él, Sirius lo agarró del brazo, mientras, a dúo, Sophie y Beth empezaban a bailar.

-Sirius… ¿Por qué cojones no las bajamos de ahí?-dijo Remus consternado.

-Porque mi niña vuelve a ser mi niña-dijo con una gran sonrisa.-¡Colagusano! ¡Gracias por la idea del anillo, machote!-dijo agarrando a su amigo del cuello y revolviéndole el pelo.

-¿Lo aceptó?-preguntó emocionado.

-Si… Colagusano… Si…

Peter palmoteó y bailoteó con Sirius un par de vueltas. Luego, Beth y Sophie empezaron a cantar, y todo el mundo allí presente las miró. Algunos incrédulos, otros escépticos, pero la mayoría encantados. No era normal que dos chicas tan preciosas como aquellas se pusiesen a cantar encima de una mesa. De hecho. Sophie Langley no cantaba. El concurso había sido una excepción.

-Te comeré a besos, a ti… Cada uno de tus huesos es para mi-se decían una a la otra.-Te romperé los huesos, si así, puedo tenerte maaaaaaaaaaaaas.

-No temo al lobo feroz, le chuparé hasta los dedos… estoy en la luna-empezó Sophie.

-Oh, mi amor Orion, y toda la constelación… soy solo tuyaaaa-siguió Beth.

-Y yooooooooo, tengo fuego y nada más… y yooooooooo, soy un peligro, ya lo veráaaaaas.-dijeron ambas al unísono.-Te comeré a besos, a ti, cada uno de tus huesos es para mi, te romperé los huesos, si así, puedo tenerte más.-dieron una vuelta en plan lesbianas calentorras-Te comeré a besos, a ti, cada uno de tus es para mi, te romperé los huesos, si así, puedo tenerte más.

Se separaron, cada una a un extremo de la mesa, y se miraron, partiéndose de risa. Sophie no era, a penas consciente de lo que hacía. De pronto vio a Remus, que al contrario que los demás, no bailaba con ellas, si no que estaba apoyado contra la pared, con una mueca de disgusto. Y entones fue consciente de que estaba cantando borracha… para olvidar lo que él le había hecho.

-Oh. Si… estoy loca, mi amor… cantando bajo el sol… dame piel desnuda…-canturreó.

-Ya no me importa el dolor, dentro del corazón… solo quiero LOCURAAAAAA-siguió Beth.

-Y yooooooooo, tengo fuego nada maaaaaas… y yoooooo, soy un peligro, ya lo verás-volvieron a decir a dúo.

Sophie saltó de la mesa, más cabreada de lo que había estado en toda su vida, dejando a Beth sola, bailando en medio de la mesa, con todos aplaudiéndole y animándola.

La morena no sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Solo sabía que estaba furiosa. Muy furiosa, y que el culpable de todos sus problemas, era Remus. Y tenía pensado desahogar toda su furia con él.

Llegó junto al joven licántropo, y sin mediar palabra, le arreó una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas (que en su estado no eran muchas).

-Eres un jodido cabrón, Remus Lupin-masculló con la lengua torpe.-Un puto pervertido asqueroso, te aprovechaste de mí-añadió, dándole otra bofetada.-De mi, puto cabrón, de mi, que te quiero con todas mis fuerzas.-estalló en llanto.-¿Qué creías? ¿Qué soy de usa y tirar? ¿Eh? ¡Cabrón!

Remus solo veía dos alternativas para parar aquello sin hacerle daño a Sophie. Una era largarse. Pero no podía irse de allí dejando a Sophie tan mal. A parte, ella tenía razón. Había sido un cabrón. Y le debía algo más que dejarla allí.

-Pero no te quedes callado, jodido Merodeador-gruñó ella clavándole los dedos en el pecho.-¿Qué pasa? ¿Eres tan poco hombre que no te atreves a reconocer lo que has hecho?-añadió furiosa.

Remus vio solo una alternativa posible.

Le agarró las manos con las suyas y la atrajo hacia él con brusquedad, antes de besarla con violencia. El lobo se desbocó en ese momento, pero Remus, más fuerte, lo contuvo, y soltó las manos de la chica, para rodearle la cintura con los brazos, suavemente, sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo.

Se separó levemente de ella y la miró a los ojos. Esos ojos negros que lo volvían tan loco.

-Sophie… yo…

-Remus…-ella respiró profundamente.-Creo que… no me encuentro bien… no sé que le han echado al ponche, pero… todo da vueltas…-parpadeó.-Remus… ¿Qué haces corriendo a mi alrededor?-preguntó luego, alzando una ceja.

Remus esbozó una sonrisa y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ven, vamos a dentro… -dijo, llevándola de la mano.-Vas a dormir, ¿vale?

-Si… pero con dos condiciones-pidió ella, con la voz pastosa.

-Dime-susurró él, mientras la conducía a su dormitorio.

-Que hagamos como que… nada de esto… ya sabes… el momento biblioteca, que, por cierto, ha estado genial-dijo con una sonrisa. Remus intentó no parecer demasiado pagado de sí mismo, o acabaría pareciéndose a Sirius.- Todo este tiempo que hemos estado haciéndonos daño… y eso…-dijo con suavidad, metiéndose en cama.- No existió.

-Claro…-dijo Remus, con la voz ronca, y un poco decepcionada.-Como tú quieras.

-Gracias…-susurró ella, parpadeando con pesadez.-Y otra…-bostezó.-… cosa…

-Lo que quieras-aseguró Remus, acariciándole la frente.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche-pidió luego, intentando mirarlo entre sus pesados párpados.

-Y siempre que quieras-accedió Remus, acostándose a su lado y dándole un beso en la frente.

Ella cerró los ojos, y suspiró, antes de revolverse levemente, al tiempo que Remus le pasaba un brazo por la cintura. Debía estar ya dormida, porque respiraba regularmente, y su cuerpo se había relajado completamente.

Remus depositó un beso en su pelo. Sabía que no se despertaría hasta la mañana siguiente. La de veces que había cuidado de Peter con esas borracheras tontas…

-Te quiero-susurró en su oído.

Sophie, pese a estar dormida, esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad, como si lo hubiese oído.

-------

James acababa de llegar junto a ella, y Lily se echó a su cuello, con todas sus fuerzas, abrazándolo y besándolo, casi ansiosa.

-¿Lily? ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó el moreno mirándola preocupado.

-Si… es que me aburría, James-dijo ella con suavidad.

James esbozó una gamberra sonrisa, revolviéndose el pelo. Lily se echó a reír.

-Pues aquí me tienes, para divertirte… en todos los sentidos.-replicó él, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.

-Bien…-susurró ella, abrazándose a su cuello y empezando a girar, lentamente, al ritmo de la música.

James apoyó la barbilla en la coronilla de Lily. Era considerablemente más bajita que él, y le encantaba. Cerca de ellos, Sirius bailaba con Beth, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, como deseando romperla, como temiendo que desapareciese. Sintiéndola cerca. Sintiéndose completo.

No le había costado mucho sacarla de la mesa. Simplemente había que tenido que mirarla con carita de perrito abandonado, y lo demás salió solo.

Ella se separó de él y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Sirius… voy a buscar algo de beber-dijo con suavidad. Ya se le estaba empezando a pasar el efecto del ponche. Y necesitaba alcohol de verdad.

-¿Más?-la mirada gris de Sirius denotaba preocupación.

-Solo un poquito… te lo prometo-susurró ella, dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Sirius asintió y se acercó a donde Peter bailaba con Hestia. Remus había desaparecido con Sophie. Esperaba que el licántropo pudiese solucionar sus problemas y que todo les fuese bien. Estaba llegando junto a Hestia y Peter, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban demasiado acaramelados… y de repente, su pequeño Pettigrew se hizo mayor, cuando, suavemente, se acercó a Hestia y la besó, con algo que Sirius identificó como su técnica de ataque.

El moreno esbozó una media sonrisa y se fue a buscar a Bethany, que seguramente estaría viciándose con su nueva adicción, que era el alcohol.

Pero Bethany estaba muy lejos de todo eso en aquel momento. Se encontró con McNair, y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-McNair, justo al chico al que quería ver-dijo con dulzura.

-¿Ah si?-dijo el chico de pelo negro alzando una ceja.

-Si…-dijo ella, mirando sobre su hombro.-¿No tendrás… Wishky de fuego… por… casualidad?-preguntó componiendo su más dulce sonrisa.

-Claro-dijo él abriéndose una solapa de la chaqueta y dejándole ver una petaca.-Son cinco galeones, como siempre.

Bethany se mordió el labio inferior, consternada. No tenía dinero encima.

-¿Me fías?

-Los Slytherin no fiamos, Redford.

-Joder…-empezaba a desesperarse. Necesitaba alcohol. Y lo necesitaba ya.

-Aun que, hay algo que puedes hacer-dijo acorralándola contra la mesa, invadiendo su espacio físico. Rozándose contra ella.

-Lo que sea-aseguró ella, desesperada por conseguir el Wishky.

McNair soltó una risita y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, antes de hundir la nariz en su cuello.

-Ven a mi cama ahora… ábrete de piernas y gime-susurró en su oído.

-Yo… no puedo.-musitó débilmente, acariciando con la yema del dedo el anillo que Sirius le había regalado.

-Entonces no hay Wishky-repuso el chico.

Bethany cerró los ojos. _Necesitaba_ el Wishky. Con todas sus fuerzas. Pero no podía hacerle esa putada a Sirius. Pero necesitaba el Wishky. ¿Qué hacía McNair besándole el cuello?

No debía. No debía. No debía. No debía. No debía. No debía.

-Vale. Vamos-dijo, intentando dejar de pensar. De sentir.

Sirius vio como Beth se iba con McNair, y sintió como una parte de su alma se resquebrajaba en mil pedazos. Pero no iba a sufrir. No iba a llorar más. Sirius era un Black. Y los Black no lloran. Agarró del brazo a la primera chica que vio y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

Destiny Taylor. Genial. Le pagaría el chantaje. A besos.

-Black… suéltame-dijo ella con inusitada suavidad.

-¿No eras tú la que pretendía hacerme olvidar los polvos? ¿Eh?-dijo arrinconándola contra una columna.

-Black… estás borracho… suéltame… por favor.-dijo la chica, intentando razonar.

-No, Taylor. No estoy borracho. Estoy muerto. Es distinto.-dijo intentando besarla, pero ella apartó el rostro. Era la primera chica en la historia, que renunciaba a besar a Sirius Black.

-No, Black, por favor. Tengo novio. Le quiero… no me hagas esto…

-Yo tenía novia, ¿sabes? Y la quería… y tuve que hacerlo…-dijo con amargura.-No va a ser tan terrible.

Destiny sintió como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, mientras Sirius la besaba. Ella quería a Justin, con toda su alma. Era su mejor amigo, casi una mitad de su alma. Y el amor de su vida. Y no quería que aquello siguiese así. Intentó debatirse, pero Sirius era un año mayor que ella, y un par de cabezas, de modo que sus esfuerzos por librarse fueron inútiles. Intentó retorcerse, pero no fue capaz.

De repente, Destiny notó como la presión que Sirius ejercía sobre ella, desaparecía, y se encontró con que Justin estaba agarrando a Sirius de los cuellos de la camisa, con una cara de mala leche que Destiny jamás había imaginado que le vería.

-Vuelve a tocarla, Black, y estás muerto-dijo con fiereza.

Los Hufflepuff eran pacíficos. O eso tenía entendido Destiny. Aun que, claro está, como buenos tejones, marcaban su territorio.

-¿Y si ella quiere?-preguntó Sirius, poniéndose gallito. A un Gryffindor ningún Hufflepuff se le ponía chulo, y menos por una Ravenclaw.

-Si ella quiere, es perfectamente capaz de buscarte y besarte.-dijo con gélida frialdad.-no es necesario que la lastimes contra una columna.-dijo antes de soltarlo.-Y ahora, vete de mi vista, antes de que decida hacerte daño-masculló Justin.

Sirius soltó una carcajada perruna.

-¿Hacerme daño tu a mi? Hufflepuff de pacotilla.-dijo burlón.-Ningún Darcy hará daño nunca a un Black, ¿entiendes? Porque los Black somos estrellas.

-Pero resulta, que tu ya no eres un Black-espetó Justin, alejándose con Destiny de allí.

Sirius se dejó caer en un banco y enterró el rostro entre las manos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Había recuperado a Bethany. Y la había vuelto a perder. Y haciéndose daño a sí mismo y a los demás, no lograría que ella volviese.

De repente, un par de personas se sentaron a su lado.

-Vaya, pero si es mi sobrino renegado preferido-dijo Alphard Black.

Sirius levantó la mirada y se encontró con su tío.

Pese a su cuarenta y nueve años, Alphard Black se conservaba bien. Tenía el pelo negro, marca de la familia, y unas cuantas canitas en las sienes. La vejez no atacaba a los Black. Al menos, no como a los mortales. Tenía los ojos grises, como todos los hombres Black, salvo Bellatrix, que había sido la primera mujer Black en tenerlos también.

Esbozó una sonrisa, que dedicó a su sobrino mayor.

-¿Qué tal todo, hijo?-preguntó con suavidad.

-Podría estar mejor, tío, pero… no me quejo-replicó el chico, devolviéndole a su tío la sonrisa _made in_ Black.

-Problemas de faldas-dijo Alphard con convencimiento.

-¿Cuales, si no?-masculló Sirius, con demasiada amargura, mientras veía a Jeyne bailando con Peter.

-¿Hay alguna?-preguntó Alphard dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Cientos-replicó Sirius.

-Pero solo una que lo ponga así-apuntó Regulus.

-Bueno, si…-Sirius se encogió de hombros.-Pero el que va a saltar hoy a la palestra eres tú, hermanito, así que… escucha al maestro-dijo Sirius, inclinando la cabeza hacia su tío.

Alphard soltó una carcajada. Justo en aquel momento llegó Janisse junto a él, y le tomó una mano entre las suyas, chiquititas.

-Ven a bailar, Black…-dijo, mirándolo desafiante.

-Jany… este hombre es cuarenta años mayor que tu-dijo Jeyne, que acababa de llegar, tras su hermana.-Háblale con educación.

-No, está bien así-dijo Alphard con una gran sonrisa.-Me encantan las mujeres con carácter… aun que sean en miniatura-dijo levantándose y yéndose con Janisse hacia donde la juventud bailaba.

Jeyne se sentó en el regazo de Regulus. Miró a Sirius, preocupada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó con suavidad.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-¿Dónde está Beth?-preguntó luego, Jeyne, tras recorrer el jardín con la mirada.

-Follándose a McNair…-masculló Sirius con amargura.

Jeyne y Regulus se miraron durante una décima y media de segundo.

-Mierda…-masculló Regulus.

Sirius alzó una ceja y carraspeó, mirándolo interrogante.

-McNair le vende Wishky. De hecho, le vende alcohol y drogas a todo el mundo-explicó.-Y a las chicas guapas, cuando no tienen pasta, las chantajea… les pide sexo a cambio de…

Una vena en el cuello de Sirius empezó a palpitar con violencia. Si Beth le había puesto los… si se había liado con McNair por voluntad propia, le jodía, pero… si ese asqueroso Slytherin se había atrevido a chantajearla… moriría.

-Regulus, cielo... esto es muy serio…-dijo Jeyne consternada, acariciando una mejilla de Sirius.-Bethany está… completamente enganchada al Wishky, vale… y… -cerró los ojos.-Ya sabes… eso le va a hacer daño a…-al feto, Regulus lo entendió sin que ella dijese nada. Compenetración al máximo.

Sirius se levantó.

-Como ese cabrón se haya atrevido a ponerle una mano encima, aprovechando que ella tiene un vicio… lo mataré con mis propias manos.

Jeyne se puso en pie de un salto y lo obligo a sentarse de nuevo. Determinación de Gryffindor.

-Sirius. Tú te vas a quedar aquí con tu hermano. Yo voy a traer a Bethany.-dijo Jeyne, antes de largarse.

Sirius se dejó caer de nuevo en el banco.

-Yo… Regulus… yo… lo siento… siento haberos jodido la boda-murmuró mirando al suelo.

-No has jodido nada. Sirius. McNair es un mierda… solo quiere aprovecharse de la gente… y tu Bethany, pese a ser como es… es demasiado inocente...-dijo con suavidad.

Sirius soltó un cansado suspiro.

-¿Quieres hablarlo?-preguntó luego, el más pequeño de los dos.

-No… no hace falta… Tenemos que hablar de ti… -dijo Sirius con una traviesa sonrisa aflorando en su rostro. Se estaba tragando todo lo que sentía. Todo.

-Si…-reconoció Regulus.

-¿Por donde quieres empezar?

-¿Duele?

-A ti no-dijo Sirius con una media sonrisa.

-¿Y a ella?

-Probablemente-dijo Sirius, dándole un sorbo a la botella de cerveza de mantequilla que tenía en la mano.

Regulus arrugó la nariz.

-Pues no quiero que le duela.-dijo, decidido.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa.

-A veces es inevitable, muchacho… pero… escucha al maestro…

-------

Jeyne caminaba a toda velocidad por el pasillo, cuando lo vio venir de frente, y lo acorraló contra la pared, agarrándolo del cuello.

-McNair. Estás muerto. ¿Dónde está Beth?-gritó.

-Vaya… una novia con carácter…

-No me toques los ovarios, McNair-siseó Jeyne apretándole el cuello.-O me lo dices o mueres, ¿lo vas captando?

-En mi cuarto…-dijo él, casi sin aliento.

-Gracias-dijo Jeyne, soltándose de él, y corriendo.

Derrapó ante la puerta, y entró. Se encontró con Beth, acurrucada en la cama, envuelta en una manta, llorando a lágrima viva.

-Bethy, mi niña… ¿estás bien?-dijo con suavidad.

-Me… me engañó…-dijo con un sollozo.-Me… me utilizó…

-Explícate, por favor-dijo Jeyne, pasándole el vestido negro por la cabeza.

-Me dijo que me daría Wishky…-musitó.-Si me acostaba con él…-sollozó.-Lo hice… y en la petaca había agua.-dijo llorando con todas sus fuerzas.

-No pasa nada, cariño…-dijo Jeyne con suavidad.-Vamos con Sirius… él cuidará de ti…-dijo con suavidad.

-No… Sirius me odiará por haber hecho esto…

-No, Bethy. No. Sirius no puede odiarte. No es capaz de hacerlo-dijo Jeyne.-Te quiere… y quiere cuidarte-dijo con dulzura.

Bethany asintió, y salió, tras su amiga, intentando controlar las lágrimas.

Cuando salieron al jardín, Jeyne lo encontró desierto. Hasta que, en medio de la oscuridad, pudo distinguir a dos figuras, vestidas de negro, sentadas en un banco.

Caminó hacia ellos, y cuando estuvo a distancia suficiente, miró a Regulus, alzando una ceja, y él asintió.

-Tu hermana se fue con mi tío.-explicó.-Mi madre ha puesto fin a la fiesta… dice que… todos tenemos obligaciones que cumplir-explicó con suavidad.

-No es una obligación, Regulus… -dijo ella, secamente.-A parte… McNair va a morir-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras Beth se soltaba de ella, y corría, tambaleante, hacia Sirius, que la abrazó.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó en un susurro, acariciándole el pelo.

Ella cerró los ojos, y enterró la cabeza en su pecho.

-La engañó, Sirius. Se aprovechó de que está adicta al Wishky… y la chantajeó…-masculló Jeyne.-y luego le dio agua…

Sirius respiró profundamente, intentando controlar los instintos asesinos que lo impulsaban a matar a McNair.

-Hablaré con él-prometió Regulus, abrazando a Jeyne.

-Le abrirás la cabeza, cariño… si no lo haré yo-dijo Jeyne en voz baja, pero perfectamente audible.

-Si… bueno… yo voy a llevar a Beth a dormir-les dijo Sirius a su hermano y su cuñada.

-Buenas noches-susurró Regulus con una media sonrisa.

-Apuesto a que la vuestra será mejor-dijo el moreno, tomando a Beth en brazos.

Se alejó, lentamente, con el mayor de sus tesoros, entre los brazos. Con, sin saberlo, las dos personas más valiosas para él, entre los brazos.

Jeyne miró a Regulus con una sonrisa, y lo besó.

-¿Qué tal te lo has pasado en la fiesta de los descastados?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Mejor que en la otra, a decir verdad-reconoció Regulus, abrazándola, en su regazo.-¿Qué? ¿Al fina te ha gustado tu boda?

-Si, cielo. Me ha encantado… -dijo ella con una sonrisa, mirándolo a los ojos.-Aun que esté deseando matar.

-¿Tanto les quieres a tus amigas?-preguntó incrédulo.- ¿Para llegar a matar por ellas?

Jeyne le acarició una mejilla.

-Moriría por ellas, Reg. Son mi mundo. Mi estabilidad y mi cordura.-dijo con suavidad.-Y McNair morirá.

-¿Las quieres más que a mi?-preguntó con un timbre acerado, de celos.

-Celosón…-dijo ella con suavidad.-Regulus. Mis amigas son mi mundo. Pero tu eres mi vida. Y no hay nadie en esta tierra a quien quiera más que a ti.-dijo antes de besarlo con dulzura.

-Lo sé-replicó con una sonrisa.-Jeyne…

-Dime…

-Aun me parece increíble que vayamos a tener un sobrino-dijo con suavidad.

Jeyne sonrió y apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro.

-Regulus…

-Dime.

-¿No se supone que tenemos algo que hacer?-preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Se supone, si-repuso él con suavidad.

-Cuando algo desagradable tiene que ocurrir, lo mejor es que ocurra cuanto antes, ¿no?

-¿Desagradable?

-Me va a doler-musitó.

-No lo creo… o eso espero-dijo él poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole una mano.-¿Vamos?

-------

Sirius metió a Bethany en su propia cama y le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó la chica, al ver que se alejaba.

-A dormir a la cama de Remus, que no está…

-No, Sirius, por favor… no me dejes sola… por favor…

-Como quieras…-susurró él, tumbándose a su lado.

-¿Ya no me quieres?-preguntó ella con voz lastimera.

-Claro que te quiero, Bethany, ¿Qué clase de tontería es esa?

-¿Por qué no querías dormir conmigo, entonces?

-Porque estarás más cómoda si tienes la cama para ti sola…

-No-musitó ella, abrazándose a él.

Sirius respiró profundamente y la abrazó con fuerza. Dio un suave beso en su pelo, antes de empezar a soltarlo de las horquillas, dejando que las ondas cayesen alrededor de Beth. En ese instante, se dio cuenta de que no había nadie más en la habitación. Ni Lunático, ni Colagusano, ni Cornamenta. Habían triunfado.

-Sirius…-llamó Beth con suavidad. Se le había pasado el efecto del alcohol, y sentía una tremenda tristeza. Y miedo. Y dolor.

-Dime, princesa-susurró el moreno contra su mejilla.

-Necesito que me ayudes-musitó mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿A que?-preguntó él acariciándole una mejilla con suavidad.

-A dejar el alcohol… a volver a ser la misma Beth de antes-pidió con suavidad.

-Si está en mi mano…-murmuró él, con suavidad.

-Solo tienes que estar ahí… cuando te necesite, por favor… y no dejarme hacer nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir… -murmuró.

-Siempre voy a estar aquí…

-Gracias…

Beth suspiró, mientras Sirius le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo, dejando la mano sobre su abdomen. Su pequeño bebé… tenía que decírselo. Era ahora o nunca.

-Sirius…

-Dime, preciosa-susurró él, mirándola a los ojos.

-Estoy embarazada.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sacando la mano como si se hubiese quemado.

-Que estoy embarazada de tres meses, más o menos-dijo con la voz quebrada, a punto de llorar.

Sirius la miró, incrédulo. Bethy. Su pequeña Bethy tenía un bebé dentro. Un bebé que era suyo. Porque si estaba de tres meses solo podía ser suyo.

Ella empezó a llorar. No soportaba que Sirius la mirase así. Necesitaba un abrazo.

-Dime algo…-pidió con voz ahogada.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-preguntó él, todavía sin poder creérselo.

-No lo sé… dime que me odias por joderte la vida. Que no lo quieres. Ódiame. Pero no te quedes callado.

Sirius respiró profundamente.

-¿Si te digo que me acabas de convertir en el hombre más feliz de la tierra, me crees?-preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

Beth lo miró incrédula, antes de echarse a su cuello, y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Bethany… te quiero.-susurró abrazándose a su cintura con suavidad. Ahora no podía apretar, aun que fuese lo que más desease.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó ella, como si fuese una niña pequeña.

-Claro que si, mi niña… te quiero más que a nada. Más que a nadie. Más que a mi mismo.-le dio un suave beso en los labios.-Os quiero.

Pero Bethany se separó de él y cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa, nena?

-Lyanna…

-Bethany… Lyanna no sabe si es mío. En caso de que lo sea, aun que ella quiera tenerlo sola, le ayudaré. Pero tu tienes a mi hijo dentro, vale. Y eres la mujer a la que más quiero en el mundo-añadió con suavidad.

-Y yo también te quiero… Sirius… pero… es niña.

-¿Segura?  
-No… pero yo quiero que lo sea-replicó con una traviesa sonrisa.

Sirius la abrazó pegando su torso a la espalda de la chica. Enterró el rostro en su pelo, y entrelazó sus manos con las de Beth, sobre el vientre de la chica.

-Te quiero, mi niña…-susurró en su oído.

-Y yo a ti… papá-musitó ella, girándose y dándole un beso.

Sirius cerró los ojos y se concentró en oler a Beth. En olerla a ella. A la mujer que acababa de convertirlo en adulto.

------- 

Jeyne se sentó en el borde de la cama, con aquel camisón, regalo de su madre. Negro con recamado en rubíes. Precioso. Regulus se arrodilló delante de ella y la miró a los ojos, acariciándole una mejilla.

-Te quiero-susurró con suavidad.

Se acercó a sus labios y la besó, lentamente, con dulzura. Jeyne le respondió. Pero Regulus notaba que aquella no era la Jeyne de siempre. No tenía aquella decisión que la caracterizaba.

-Regulus…-musitó ella, entre sus labios.

-Dime, mi niña-susurró él, enredando los dedos en su pelo.

-Yo…

Regulus se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos.

-Tú…

-Nunca pensé que diría esto… pero estoy…

-¿Estás…?

-Tengo miedo-dijo en voz muy, muy baja.

Regulus la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, frotándole la espalda con energía.

-Todo va a estar bien, mi niña-dijo con suavidad.-¿Eres una Gryffindor?

-¿Acaso lo dudas, Black?-masculló ella, mirándolo desafiante.

-Los Gryffindor no tienen miedo-replicó él, retándola.

Sabía que era la única forma de que no se asustase.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y lo agarró de los brazos, tirándose hacia atrás, en la cama, haciendo que él cayese sobre ella, y se impulsó, para quedar encima de él.

-Te va a hervir la sangre, Black…-masculló aferrándole las manos contra el colchón.

-Me atrevería a decir, Black, que nos va a hervir a los dos-replicó él, con una sonrisa insolente.

Jeyne lo besó con suavidad. Inexplicablemente, Regulus había convertido aquello en un desafío. Y ella siempre respondía ante ellos. Eso seguro. Y ya no tenía miedo.

Sus manos abandonaron las de Regulus y se enredaron en su pelo, mientras las del chico volaban, veloces, a sus piernas, desnudas, acariciándoselas con algo que rallaba la adoración.

Giraron, por la cama, sin dejar de besarse, de, prácticamente, devorarse, haciendo que la temperatura entre ellos aumentase. Mientras sus labios seguían besándose, y sus manos, desatadas, volaban locas.

De repente, se detuvieron. Dejaron de rodar, quedando Regulus sobre Jeyne, y dejaron de besarse un instante, para mirarse a los ojos. Respiraban con dificultad, y tenían bastante calor.

Una mano de Regulus se aventuró, casi tímida, a subir por las piernas de Jeyne. La miró a los ojos, como pidiéndole permiso, y ella se incorporó levemente, antes de darle un beso en los labios.

La mano del chico llegó a su destino, y empezó a acariciarla, lento, suave, tímido… temiendo hacerle daño. Con toda su alma.

Notó como Jeyne se tensaba bajo él, mientras lo abrazaba, y le dio un beso en la frente.

Mientras seguía acariciándola, ella, empezó a respirar, cada vez con más dificultad, y Regulus la besó, con ansia, como queriendo devorarla.

Sintió como se tensaba, como se arqueaba, como le clavaba las uñas en la espalda, y se sorprendió de que no le doliese.

-Regulus… te quiero…-musitó ella, con la voz más ahogada que el chico había oído jamás.

Y entonces, creyó, al mirar esos ojos azules, haberse vuelto loco.

Manos locas, labios ansiosos. Y estaban desnudos, mirándose, por primera vez, y Jeyne sintió como se ruborizaba. Ahora sí, el valor de Gryffindor la había abandonado. Era una niña. Y estaba asustada.

-Regulus…

-Jeyne, mi niña…

-No me hagas daño… por favor…

-No lo haré-susurró él contra sus labios-O al menos lo intentaré…

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos.

Regulus se colocó bien sobre ella, y su mano subió, acariciando su abdomen desnudo, con suavidad, muchísima suavidad, antes de enlazar los dedos de sus manos con suavidad, y mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Preparada?-preguntó con la voz ronca.

-Eso intento-musitó ella en su oído.

Y entonces, empezó lo que, con diferencia, significaba más para ellos que ninguna otra cosa. Se estaban salvando la vida, se estaban haciendo mayores, pero, sobre todo, se estaba queriendo, de la manera más absolutamente preciosa que la naturaleza diseñó.

Regulus se arriesgó a mirarla a los ojos, y ella le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien, mi niña?-preguntó con suavidad.

-Me temo que si-dijo ella con suavidad.-Demasiado bien…

Regulus la besó con dulzura, y consumó su amor.

Sus sangres, puras, hirvieron juntas. Y fueron una sola. Demostrándose que, incluso cuando se encuentra uno en un callejón sin salida, puede acabar viendo la luz.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Hola a todos!! Ha sido un parto complicado, pero sobreviví, como buena Gryffindor, y buena Black xD_

_Espero que os haya gustado, porque me costó lágrimas, sudor y sangre, pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado._

_Eso si, algunas cosas que ocurren en este capítulo han sido modificadas sobre la marcha._

_En el próximo capi, que pasará._

_Dejo que vuele vuestra imaginación…_

_Una cosa importante. A Locura le queda poco tiempo de vida. Y queda en vuestra mano elegir qué preferís que haga._

_Tenemos varias opciones, claro está._

_La primera, cerrar, más o menos, tramas en, como mucho, tres capítulos, y empezar una segunda parte (en julio)._

_La segunda, dejarlo así, y retomarlo más adelante (en julio también)_

_Siento mucho todo esto, de verdad. Pero es que estoy en el último año del insti, y es bastante jodido. En serio. A mi esto no me gusta, pero no puedo permitir que este fic (porque es el único que lo hace) me absorba el tiempo. Tengo que estudiar, o de lo contrario, no podría quedarme más con vosotras._

_Sé que suena a egoísmo, y a que pienso solo en mi, pero, por favor, poneos en mi lugar. No doy. Tuve las notas más patéticas de mi vida, por dedicarme a este fic. Y me duele. Porque a mi esto me hace feliz. Pero si saco malas notas, mi felicidad se verá mermada. Por favor. Considero de máxima importancia vuestra opinión. Ayudadme a decidir._

_Muchísimas gracias por estar siempre ahí. No sé, de verdad, que haría sin vosotros. Que sois lo más importante para mí. Mis lectores. Os quiero!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	14. Réquiem de dolor

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes que no reconozcáis de la saga de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. El resto son de Rowling. No hago esto con ánimo de lucro, porque no cobro ni un mísero céntimo._

_Muchísimas gracias a lira21, sel, Zory, Isilme Lupin, mariale-26, Jaqui Evans, Erised Black, Juu, Elianita11, Judith Malfoy, Kry, chukii y Sonia por los reviews en el capítulo anterior._

**Aviso:** _En este capítulo mueren tres personajes._

_Ahora… APB Productios os trae __**EL ÚLTIMO**__ capítulo de Locura…_

---------------------------------------------------

_18 Enero 1977_

14. Réquiem de dolor

Parpadeó confusa, intentando enfocar la vista en su tazón de cereales, pero, poco a poco, día a día, esa tarea se le iba complicando más y más, hasta llegar al punto de desear no vivir. Porque Lyanna no quería seguir viviendo, cuando le habían arrebatado lo más preciado, lo único que parecía a punto de salvarle la vida. Pero llegó él, y le obligó a perder su única razón para existir.

Jack Redford la había obligado a abortar, a perder un pedazo de su alma. Y ella lo había perdido, y sentía, desde entonces, que su alma estaba incompleta, que su vida no valía de nada, que nada tenía sentido.

Había dejado de prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Simplemente se encerraba en sí misma y olvidaba que existía un mundo más allá de sus sentidos.

Estaba cansada, de vivir y de todo. Sangraba. La herida sangraba. Desde el maldito día en que había aceptado perder al bebé que llevaba en las entrañas, su cuerpo, en venganza, no había dejado de sangrar. Y estaba cada vez más cansada.

Había dolido. Ella no recordaba nada, tan solo dolor, cuando le habían introducido un hierro _ahí_ y, arrancándole un pedazo de si misma, habían quitado a su hijo de su cuerpo. Matándolo.

Recordaba que Redford luego la había llevado a un bar mugriento, en el que ella no pudo sentarse, ni permanecer de pie, ni tumbarse, debido al lacerante dolor. Había tenido que permanecer apoyada, casi recostada sobre el hombre al que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, llorando en silencio, sintiendo un dolor agudo en el vientre cada vez que respiraba, y sin poder dejar de llorar, hasta que, pasada la media noche, él la había medio arrastrado en medio de su delirio de dolor, y con una borrachera monumental, al castillo.

Se había jurado a si misma que no le daría la satisfacción de verla llorar, y tan valiente como si fuese una Gryffindor, no derramó una lágrima más, desde el 29 de diciembre, hasta ese mismo día.

-Ly, nena, ¿me estás haciendo caso?-preguntó Destiny con suavidad.

-¿Qué…? Ah…

-Estabas en un mundo de paranoias, nena…-susurró su hermana con suavidad, dejando el tenedor sobre el plato.-¿Te encuentras bien?

Lyanna miró a su hermana detenidamente. El niño que había visto en su visión, era su viva imagen. Y a veces, se sentía como si hubiese matado a su hermana, y todo por culpa de esa visión. Otras, se alegraba de haberla salvado de las garras de Redford, porque, según había alcanzado a entender, de los retazos de conversaciones con su hermana a los que prestaba atención, ahora ella se llevaba bien con Bethany Redford, lo que significaba que estaba a salvo de su hermano.

-¿Ly? ¿Te encuentras bien?-repitió la más pequeña de las dos hermanas.

-¿Qué? Si, si… - balbuceó la chica con rapidez.-Es solo que me acabo de acordar que tengo que hacer algo-dijo.

Su hermana alzó una ceja.

-¿Lyanna, de verdad no te habías dado cuenta de que tienes un cuchillo clavado en el dedo?-preguntó Destiny con premeditada calma.

-¿Qué?-balbuceó Lyanna mirándose la mano, y comprobando, que efectivamente, tenía la mano apoyada en el filo de un cuchillo y sangraba levemente.

Se puso de pie.

-Destiny, mi niña, tengo que irme-dijo echándose la mochila a la espalda.

La más pequeña abrió mucho, muchísimo los ojos, al ver como un reguero de sangre negruzca y coagulada resbalaba por la cara interna del muslo de su hermana.

-¿Lyanna, de verdad estás bien?-preguntó luego, sin poder ocultar un matiz histérico en la voz.

-Si, ¿por qué?-preguntó la aludida un poco molesta.

-Mírate el muslo.-musitó su hermana.

Lyanna se inclinó, con un esfuerzo que nadie que no fuese ella podría notar, y ahogó una palabra realmente malsonante, antes de coger una servilleta y limpiarse la parte que se veía.

-Dest, cariño, me tengo que ir-dijo metiéndose la servilleta en el bolsillo.-Te quiero-susurró luego, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Y salió del Gran Comedor a toda la velocidad que le permitía su estado.

Destiny miró a su hermana, y pudo ver como la sangre volvía a bajar por su muslo, mientras se apresuraba a salir del lugar. Sabía que a su hermana le pasaba algo. Y sabía también que no le diría nada hasta que no fuese estrictamente necesario. Lyanna era así. Se callaba las cosas hasta que las resolvía, y luego, si eso, las contaba. Por eso, la castaña resolvió no preocuparse. Su hermana sabía cuando pedir ayuda.

O eso pensaba ella.

Lyanna, mientras, caminaba por el Segundo Piso, intentando controlar los mareos que la invadían. Cada vez, era consciente, caminaba más lento, hasta que, sintió un pinchazo muy, muy fuerte en el vientre, y se le desenfocó la vista y todo se volvió negro.

Fue consciente de que caía, al vacío, y no habría nadie para recogerla luego. Notó un fuerte impacto en la frente. Y luego dejó de sentir.

Para siempre.

-------

Albus Dumbledore se puso en pie, haciendo que el nivel de murmullos típicos del desayuno, disminuyese, hasta convertirse en nulo.

-Mis queridos alumnos. Estos son tiempos difíciles para la Comunidad Mágica. Como, por las noticias sabéis, hay un mago tenebroso que está intentando hacerse con el poder. Y es mi deber manteneros informados.-dijo con su voz firme y serena.-Y ahora, comunicaros algo, que, debéis saber, pero que no conlleva ningún riesgo para ninguno de vosotros.-añadió.-Soy miembro del Wizengamot, y, como tal, debo acudir a las reuniones, para determinar el futuro de la comunidad mágica, y decidir como hacer frente a la situación.-dijo, haciendo que los alumnos lo mirasen embobados.-Abandonaré el castillo esta noche, y estaré fuera tan solo hasta mañana.

Algunos alumnos empezaron a murmurar atemorizados, ante el hecho de que Dumbledore los fuese a abandonar.

-Pero no temáis. Aun que sean tiempos peligrosos, y yo vaya a ausentarme, no quedaréis desprotegidos. Esté yo, o no, Hogwarts sigue siendo el baluarte defensivo de la magia. Se defiende solo. Si sus alumnos están en peligro, el colegio los defiende.-dijo con solemnidad. Antes de dedicarles una sonrisa a sus alumnos y sentarse.

-¿No es genial?-le dijo Beth a Sophie, que mantenía una seria conversación con Remus, acerca de las horas que le dedicaban a las clases particulares de la morena. Porque ella decía que eran muchas, y Remus que eran pocas.

-¿El qué, Beth?-preguntó con suavidad Sophie, ignorando a Remus de forma magnánima

-Que el colegio proteja a sus alumnos, como ha dicho Dumbledore que hace Hogwarts-dijo con suavidad.

Sophie se echó a reír.

-Si, claro que si… pero podría protegernos de otro tipo de cosas-dijo con fastidio.-Como por ejemplo de cuatro horas de clases particulares al día…-añadió, mirando a Remus de soslayo.

-¿Quieres sacar los TIMO's si o no?-replicó el joven licántropo con acritud.-Ahora te parecen muchas, Sophie, pero cuando estés con el agua al cuello, en junio, no te parecerán tantas…-medio amenazó Remus, dando por zanjada la discusión.

-Pero Remus…

-Pero nada, Sophie. No tienes nada más a lo que dedicarte, ni Quidditch, ni clubs, ni otro tipo de actividades extraescolares-dijo Remus empezando a acalorarse.

-¿Verdaderamente piensas que si estoy en una biblioteca encerrada cuatro horas cada día, _contigo_, algún chico se fijará en mí?

Aquella pregunta fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Remus miró a Sophie con un brillo homicida en la mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que te interesa a ti? ¿Qué es más importante? ¿Sacar los TIMO's o lograr que alguno de esos imbéciles de Quinto Año se fije en ti?-preguntó demasiado calmado, aun que, sin que nadie lo supiese, el lobo estuviese aullando furioso en su interior.

Sophie soltó una risita y lo ignoró. ¿Estaba celoso o solo se lo parecía a ella?

-¡Contéstame!-dijo Remus, con sequedad.

-Pues… Remus… contéstame tú.-dijo con frialdad.-¿Qué es más importante? ¿Ayudarme a sacar los TIMO's o no dejar que tenga oportunidad de estar a solas con ningún chico?-espetó.

-Eh, eh, eh… haya paz.-dijo Peter con firmeza.-Hay una chica embarazada entre nosotros-dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia Beth, cuya cintura estaba rodeada por el brazo de Sirius, que esbozó una sonrisa.-No le conviene presenciar peleas…

-Gracias, Peter, pero a estos dos, me los meriendo solita-dijo apartando el plato, que Sirius le había llenado de tortitas por segunda vez.-Sirius, no voy a comer más-dijo con suavidad.

-¡Claro que si!-replicó el moreno con firmeza.-Mi hija tiene que crecer fuerte.

-¿Crecer más?-preguntó Beth incrédula.-Sirius, por favor, estoy de tres meses y medio… y… estoy como una foca-replicó intentando alisarse la túnica, gracias a la cual, no se le notaba demasiado el embarazo.

-Estás preciosa.-repuso él embelesado.

-Claro, preciosísima. Tanto que, a este paso, tendré que pedirles que ensanchen las puertas de las clases para mí.

-Eres una exagerada-replicó Sirius con suavidad.-si yo digo que estás preciosa, por algo será, ¿no?

-Si, porque necesitas que James te preste las gafas y porque me quieres.-replicó ella con dulzura.

-Pues eso debería bastaros a ti y a nuestra enana.-susurró con suavidad.

Diane, sentada entre Lily y Peter, soltó una risita.

-Me vais a causar una úlcera de estómago-dijo soltando una risita.

-Si, tío, Dy tiene razón.-dijo James con una gamberra sonrisa.-Parecéis vendedores de algodón de azúcar, con tanto abrazo, tanto _te quiero_ y tanta gilipollez.-siguió.-Entendemos que os queráis y todo eso… pero, joder. Quereos moderadamente.

Beth miró a Sirius. Sirius miró a Beth, y ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Que si, Cornamenta, que si. Ya te veremos a ti cuando vayas a tener un crío.

Lily se volvió hacia Sirius y lo miró con extrañeza. Luego miró a James, con una media sonrisa y le acarició la mejilla.

-James, cariño… ¿Qué es eso de Cornamenta?-preguntó con suavidad.

-¿Qué?...-el chico se revolvió el pelo.-Ah… tonterías de Canu… de Sirius.

Lily asintió levemente, dándole la razón, aun que sin creerse media palabra. Jeyne puso los ojos en blanco y se puso de pie, acercándose a Beth para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Cuida de mi sobrina-dijo con dulzura, poniéndole una mano en la tripa, antes de soltar una risita y alejarse hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor, donde Regulus la esperaba, y la abrazó de la cintura.

Jeyne le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza. Lo había echado de menos, desde la noche anterior a las once y media, que él la había dejado irse a dormir. Porque, pese a estar casados, las normas eran las normas, y en Hogwarts no se permitían dormitorios mixtos, y menos de miembros de casas distintas; de modo que Jeyne y Regulus se pasaban la vida pegados.

-¿Qué tal dormiste?-preguntó él con una sonrisa, al tiempo que salían del Gran Comedor.

-Bien, Reg… que no te tenga a ti y a tus… hormonas conmigo en cama no quiere decir que no pueda dormir-dijo burlona.

-No… si ahora te quejarás…-dijo él en el mismo tono.

-No, cariño. Me puedes llamar muchas cosas, pero quejica no.-replicó ella.-Pero sobreviví quince años sin acostarme contigo, así que no tengo ni idea de qué te hace pensar que no podré sobrevivir hasta Pascua-añadió.

Regulus se detuvo y se la quedó mirando alarmado, con los brazos caídos por los costados, como si acabasen de echarle un cubo de agua helada por encima.

-¿Pascua?-dijo incrédulo, escupiendo la palabra como si fuese un veneno.-¿Sabías que para pascua faltan todavía dos meses?

Jeyne esbozó una media sonrisa perversa y se acercó a él, pegándose completamente a su cuerpo.

-Cariño, sobreviviste quince años sin mi… ¿Qué son dos meses comparado con eso?-susurró contra sus labios.

-No juegues conmigo, Black, porque podrías acabar quemándote-siseó él contra el lunar que la chica tenía bajo la oreja, al tiempo que le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo y la pegaba completamente contra su cuerpo.

Jeyne alzó una ceja, incrédula.

-Vamos, Black, me vas a hacer pensar que no puedes resistirte a mi…

-Y sabes que no puedo, mi niña-susurró él con dulzura.

La chica ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con una media sonrisa.

-Te quiero, Reg-musitó antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Y yo a ti, Jey-dijo él, antes de besarla con suavidad.-Mucho.

Sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases, y ellos se separaron levemente, conforme la gente salía del Gran Comedor. Pero la mano de Regulus permaneció en la cintura de Jeyne.

Salió Bethany con Sirius y Diane. Últimamente la morena no se separaba de su amiga. Adoraba los bebés, y se había convertido en una especie de lapa gigante.

-Bethy, princesa, nosotros nos vamos a Transformaciones-susurró Sirius dándole un beso diminuto en la nariz.-Después iremos a entrenar-añadió con suavidad.-Nos vemos por la noche, ¿vale?

-Claro, cariño-dijo ella con dulzura.

-Cuida de mi niña-dijo con suavidad, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Eso hago-replicó Beth.

-Bethy, nena…-Diane le pasó un brazo por los hombros.-Ya sabes, si te cansas mucho les pides que te dejen ir a tomar el aire…

La morena estaba muy ilusionada con el bebé de Beth. De hecho, ella había estado a punto de tener un hermanito pequeño, pero su madre había abortado por un golpe de su padre. Luego se había suicidado.

-Que si… que tengo que bajar a Herbología-dijo Bethany soltándose de las dos lapas humanas que la seguían a todas partes.

Y sin despedirse de nadie más, se fue a Herbología.

-------

Miró el pergamino en blanco que tenía bajo la nariz, antes de respirar de nuevo, profundamente, intentando relajarse.

Tenía que hacerlo, pero no debía, porque aquello supondría poner a Lily en peligro. Y él no quería que a ella le pasase nada malo.

Severus sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto escribiendo la misiva en clave, que enviaría a Lucius Malfoy para que él se la entregase al Señor Tenebroso. En unas horas Dumbledore se ausentaría del colegio, y entonces, él, el mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos, podría entrar en Hogwarts, hacerse con el poder y coaccionar a la mayor parte del mundo mágico para que lo apoyase.

Era sorprendente lo que los padres llegaban a hacer por sus hijos. Severus lo sabía. Porque su madre, por darle a él un hogar, se dedicó a soportar las palizas de su padre.

Apretó la pluma. Su sucio padre muggle. Que hacía daño a su madre. Apretó un poco más, y la pluma se rompió entre sus dedos, logrando que se cortase, y que un par de gotas de sangre cayesen sobre el pergamino.

Sacó una pluma nueva, todavía debatiéndose entre su deber como mortífago, que era mantener informado a su señor; y lo que sentía por Lily, su deber para con ella y sus sentimientos, de mantenerla a salvo.

Terminó la carta, la selló y se la entregó a un enorme cuervo negro, que salió volando por un diminuto tragaluz.

Había hecho lo correcto. Pero no podía permitir que Lily estuviese allí.

Los demás no importaban, con tal de que ella estuviese lejos para entonces.

Se levantó con presteza y salió de su Sala Común.

No importaba que ella no le quisiese, ni que se pasease de la mano de Potter por todo el colegio. Aun que se muriese de celos, no le importaba que fuesen los labios de Potter los recorrían su piel. Lo único que le importaba era que se mantuviese a salvo, y que no cayese en las manos del Señor Tenebroso.

Aun que su corazón se pudriese cada vez que los veía juntos. No podía dejar de amarla.

-------

Destiny esperó por Sophie a la salida de la clase. Les tocaba Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y tenían que bajar por entre una marea de estudiantes.

-¿Qué tal llevas Defensa?-preguntó la castaña guardando los apuntes en la carpeta, mientras Sophie se paraba y guardaba el libro en la mochilla.

-Fatal…-dijo la morena cerrando la mochila y colgándosela a la espalda.-Menos mal que Remus me ayuda…

-¿Remus?-preguntó Destiny.-Ah… Lupin…

-Si-musitó Sophie.-El mismo.

-Os fue bien en la boda de Jeyne, eh-picó la castaña.

Sophie soltó una risita.

-No… es… somos amigos-dijo con suavidad.-Y… no sé. Me cuidó en mi borrachera descomunal…

Destiny soltó una risita, al tiempo que tomaban un desvío en el Segundo Piso, para evitar las aglomeraciones de Aritmancia y Transformaciones.

-Ya… amigos… pues a mi me pareció que te comía la boca-dijo con retintín.

Sophie se ruborizó y carraspeó.

-Bueno… cada quién tiene sus métodos para hacer callar a la gente…-murmuró.

Destiny soltó una risita, y entonces se calló, de golpe, al distinguir una figura en el suelo. Se acercó a buen paso, seguida de cerca por Sophie, antes de sentir como si las rodillas se le volviesen gelatina y caer al suelo, sin aire.

Lyanna, su Lyanna, estaba en el suelo, bocabajo, en medio de un charco de sangre medio coagulada, y parecía no respirar.

Con cuidado, intentando, con su frío razonamiento de Ravenclaw, no perder la calma, la giró, y sintió como los pulmones se le quedaban sin aire, al ver una brecha sangrante en la sien de su hermana.

Destiny entendió, al tiempo que sentía como el pecho se le desgarraba de la forma más dolorosa imaginable, que una persona que estaba tan pálida, y con tal expresión de paz, no podía estar viva.

Sintió como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, como si ocurriese a cámara lenta, y un sollozo descomunal se escapó de su garganta, al tiempo que empezaba a temblar y a llorar desesperada.

Se sentía mal, indefectiblemente mal. Había perdido una mitad de si misma. Su hermana. Su única hermana. La mayor. La que le aportaba seguridad y tranquilidad, la que la cuidaba, pese a parecer tan descuidada, la que se preocupaba por ella, pese a parecer la persona más despreocupada del mundo.

Sentía una tristeza superior a la que se puede expresar con palabras. El tener repentina conciencia de que su hermana, la que la había ayudado a caminar, pese a tener a penas dos años más que ella, la que la había ayudado a crecer, se había ido. Jamás volvería a sonreírle. A animarla. A abrazarla. A sonreírle.

Y de repente, se siente perdida, sin saber qué hacer, a dónde ir. Se siente pequeña, muy pequeña, como si la magnitud de algo mucho más grande que ella estuviese a punto de aplastarla, como si estuviese al borde de un precipicio, y la estuviesen obligando a saltar. Era… irrevocable… era… inverosímil.

Y sobre todo, se sentía culpable. Porque ella había visto a su hermana sangrando, y no había hecho nada. Se había despreocupado cuando su hermana se estaba muriendo, y no la había salvado. Lyanna había muerto sola, en el suelo.

No fue consciente de que Sophie había salido corriendo del pasillo, hecha un mar de lágrimas, no era consciente de nada que no fuese el cuerpo de su hermana. Muerta.

-------

Salió de la clase, y se dispuso a encaminarse hacia la biblioteca con James, a hacer los deberes antes de que él tuviese que irse a entrenar, cuando una mano se aferró a su brazo con la fuerza de una garra y la hizo girarse.

Unos ojos negros como túneles impactaron con los suyos, verdes, y Lily se soltó bruscamente de Severus, entrecerrando los ojos y dando un paso hacia él.

-Creía haberte dicho, Severus, que no volvieses a acercarte a mi-estaba furiosa, y siseaba. ¿Quién se creía que era su mejor amigo para agarrarla así? Corrección. ¿Quién se creía que era su EX mejor amigo para agarrarla así?

-Y yo creía haberte dicho que te fueses de Hogwarts-él no pensaba callarse. Conocía el temperamento de Lily. Había lidiado con él desde que eran niños. Y nunca había podido doblegar aquella mirada verde.

Dolía tanto mirarla tan preciosa. Dolía tanto que ella lo mirase con frialdad. Dolía. Dolía tanto que Potter la rodease de la cintura.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa con _mi_ novia, Quejicus?-la voz de James destilaba la más profunda aversión.

-James… por favor…-susurró Lily.-Voy a hablar con él. Nos vemos en la biblioteca.

El Merodeador la miró durante un par de décimas de segundo. Luego asintió, casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, antes de depositar un suave beso en sus labios, que retorció las entrañas de Severus como si le hubiesen clavado un tenedor en ellas, y le diesen vueltas.

Luego, cuando James se fue, la mirada de Lily se volvió fría, interrogante. Implacable.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz?-preguntó con frialdad.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo para que te vayas a casa?-Severus no alzaba jamás la voz.

-No voy a irme a casa, Severus. Sabes de sobra como están las cosas. O al menos, lo sabías.

-Cuando éramos amigos.

-Hasta que tú decidiste que dejásemos de serlo.

-Ese no es el punto. Lily. Vete a casa.

-No lo haré. Toda mi vida está en este castillo, Severus.

-Él está en este castillo. Y estar con él es tu ruina.-a Severus se le dilataron las aletas de la nariz. No solía dejarse llevar por la ira. Y con Lily no podía.

-Ese es mi problema, Snape.

-No, no lo es, Evans. Te quedas por él. Y yo no quiero que te quedes. Porque es peligroso para ti.

-No me quedo por él, me quedo por mí, porque no tengo nada más.

-Tienes a tu familia. No me digas ahora que no puedes irte y ponerte a salvo.

-¿A salvo de qué?-Lily ya estaba exasperada.

-De él, de su compañía. Lily. Es peligroso que estés con Potter.

Ella se hinchó, con todo su orgullo.

-Le quiero, Severus. Por muy peligroso que me digas que es, nunca lo dejaré atrás.

-¿Y si estuvieses en peligro de muerte en Hogwarts?-la voz del Slytherin sonó repentinamente rasposa, como si sonase derrotado.

-Moriría a su lado.-contestó ella sin dudar.

Severus respiró profundamente.

-No te molestaré más… saldré de tu vida, hasta que tú quieras que vuelva a entrar.

Ella lo miró, altanera. No debía ser débil. No debía.

-Pero hazme un favor, Lily… ten mucho cuidado. Ponte a salvo.

-Estoy a salvo, Severus.-dijo ella antes de girarse y alejarse por el pasillo.

Sentía ganas de llorar. Aquello sonaba a adiós definitivo. Y Severus había sido una parte muy importante de su vida, como para dejarlo atrás.

No quiso reprimirse. Y las dejó salir.

-------

Salieron de Pociones, que tenían conjuntamente Gryffindor y Slytherin, y Regulus rodeó la cintura de Jeyne con un brazo.

-Mi niña…

-Dime, Reg.

-Mi madre me ha escrito esta mañana.

-¿Ah si?-a Jeyne no le importaba ni media mierda lo que le pasase a su suegra.

-Si…

-Ah… ¿Y qué quería?-preguntó luego, sabiendo que debía mostrar un mínimo de interés.

-Un nieto.

El pelo de Jeyne al girarse, voló alrededor de su cabeza, como una cortina roja, y los ojos, azules, que clavó en Regulus, expresaban algo más allá de cualquier horror.

-Regulus… yo no puedo tener un hijo ahora… tengo… soy… tenemos quince años, Regulus Black, somos unos niños, por el amor de Merlín, ¿qué se le ha pasado a tu madre por la azotea?

-En mi familia es normal… mi abuelo tuvo a mi madre, que es la mayor, con trece, y a mi tío Cygnus, que es el más pequeño, con diecisiete; así que al tío Alphard, lo ha debido tener con… quince, más o menos…

-Ya, pero seguramente tu abuela sería un poco más mayor… y además… mira como de loca salió tu madre…-murmuró con aprensión la chica.

-Jeyne… deja en paz a mi madre. Simplemente se ha dedicado a recordarme mis deberes como heredero de los Black.

-Tú eres el heredero de los Black-se alejó furiosa un par de pasos, pero Regulus la agarró del brazo y la estampó contra la pared, antes de pegarse a ella, haciendo inexistente el espacio entre sus cuerpos.-No yo.

-Y tú eres mi esposa, Jeyne. Estás casada con la familia Black. Deberías aprender los deberes que nos esperan.-el aliento de la chica chocaba contra sus labios. Lo estaba mirando desafiante, tan Gryffindor y tan Darcy…

-No estoy casada con la familia Black, Regulus-dijo apartándolo de un empujón. El chico volvió a arremeter contra ella y le apretó las manos contra la pared, por encima de la cabeza. La mirada de la chica brillaba desafiante.-Estoy casada contigo, no con ellos. Y no quiero tener un hijo ahora. Es mi última palabra.

Regulus se perdió en sus ojos azules. Era su deber, pero no quería, pese a no poder huir de él.

-Jeyne…

-Regulus.

-Por favor…

-No, Regulus. Tengo quince años, vale…

-Y yo… pero es lo que debemos hacer… imagínate que nos pasa algo… y no tenemos herederos… sería el fin de nuestra estirpe.

-Tu hermano va a tener un hijo.-dijo con suavidad.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, Regulus-la voz de Jeyne denotaba firmeza e inflexibilidad.

-Jey… yo…

-Te quiero, Regulus, pero… por favor… entiéndeme…

-¿Entender el que?

-Que tengo miedo.-murmuró sin mirarlo.

El chico soltó las manos de su esposa y la abrazó contra su torso.

-¿De que tienes miedo, mi niña?-susurró.

-De hacerme mayor… siento que… hace seis meses era una cría sin más preocupaciones que sacar los TIMO's y ganar la copa de Quidditch… y ahora tengo que preocuparme de tener hijos… y todo pasa demasiado rápido. Y joder, tengo quince años y estoy casada, y me da miedo…

-No te preocupes, mi niña… te entiendo, porque yo me siento igual. Es como montar en escoba, demasiado rápido… pero yo voy a estar siempre contigo…

-Pero… aun no me he hecho a la idea de que estoy casada… no me pidas que me plantee tener un niño, por favor.

-Está bien, Jeyne… mira… hagamos como… como que no estamos casados…

Ella lo miró, alzando una ceja.

-Si… asumamos que… que somos novios… nada de responsabilidades… solo querernos-susurró.

Jeyne esbozó una sonrisa y se puso de puntillas para besarlo.

-Te quiero, mi niña-sus labios a menos de tres centímetros.

-Yo más.-y Jeyne se encargó de juntarlos.

Regulus la estrechó con un poco más de fuerza y profundizó el beso, al tiempo que los dedos de la chica se enredaban entre sus mechones más largos.

A trompicones, en medio del beso, avanzaron hasta llegar al viejo almacén en el que se encontraban antes de la boda, y Regulus sentó a Jeyne en la mesa y se abrazó a su cintura, mientras las manos de la chica bajaban por su nuca.

Se separó de sus labios y depositó un suave beso en los de Jeyne, antes de rozar su nariz con suavidad.

-Reg…-la voz de Jeyne sonaba ahogada y frágil.

-Te quiero-Regulus enredó una mano en el pelo de Jeyne, que aquel día llevaba rojo.

Sin dejar de besarse, quedaron tumbados en la mesa, Regulus encima de Jeyne, y las manos de la chica bajaron desde su nuca hasta su espalda, aferrándose con fuerza.

Regulus se apoyó sobre las manos, y se levantó levemente de encima de Jeyne. Ella se incorporó levemente y lo besó con dulzura.

-¿Celebramos el final de las clases?-murmuró Regulus contra el lunar que la chica tenía bajo la oreja.

-Regulus…

-Di que si, mi niña…

-No puedo-musitó la chica con la voz rota de anhelo.

Regulus la miró a los ojos antes de rozar su nariz con la de la chica, nuevamente.

-¿Por qué no?-la voz ronca, cargada de placer.

-Porque tengo que irme a entrenar-la chica lo apartó de encima de ella y se incorporó.

-Jey…

-Por la noche te compensaré, cielo. Te lo prometo.-aseguró ella colocándose bien la ropa.

Los ojos del chico se tiñeron de una peculiar tristeza.

-Los Gryffindor siempre cumplimos nuestras promesas-dijo ella.-Te doy mi palabra-añadió con dulzura, antes de tomar una de las manos del chico entre las suyas y llevarla hasta su pecho.-Palabra de Black.

Se puso de puntillas, lo besó con suavidad, y salió corriendo.

-------

Cuando James vio entrar a Lily en la biblioteca, llorando a lágrima viva, estuvo a punto de salir pitando a partirle a Snape su nariz grasienta y aguileña, pero ella se abrazó a él, y James no pudo dejar de abrazarla.

Depositó un par de dulces besos en su pelo, vigilando que Madame Pince no lo viese, porque de lo contrario le reñiría por "mancillar sus preciosos libros", y luego ella enterró el rostro en su pecho.

-Lily… ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó con suavidad. Nadie en el universo tenía tantas ganas de pegarle a Snape hasta matarlo, como él. Porque nadie podía hacer llorar a su pequeña Lily sin que él desease hacerlo sangrar.

-No, James…

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ese sapo asqueroso te hizo daño?-preguntó con la voz ronca.

Lily no contestó. Simplemente se limitó a sollozar.

-Lily… anda, dímelo-pidió con suavidad.

-No.

-¿Por qué?-dijo con suavidad. No podía negarle nada a Lily.

-Porque es asunto mío.-replicó ella, tal vez con más brusquedad de la deseada, porque logró que James se soltase de ella y la mirase con una dureza que jamás había esperado ver en sus ojos.

No podía decirle lo que le había dicho Severus, porque seguramente intentaría hacerle daño. La aversión que se tenían había resultado brutal, desde el primer momento en que se vieron, y nunca habían dejado de intentar hacerse daño mutuamente, y Lily no podía permitir que, si James se enteraba de que Severus quería que lo dejase, le hiciese daño a su amigo de la infancia.

-Lily… las personas que se… las personas como nosotros no pueden tener secretos-dijo con un rastro de amargura en la voz.

-¿Y por qué no?-dijo ella con frialdad al caer en la cuenta de un pequeñísimo detalle.

-Porque no. Lily, yo nunca te guardaría un secreto, lo sabes todo de mi.-dijo él mirándola a esos ojos verdes que lo enloquecían.- Y es justo que yo lo sepa todo de ti.

Ella respiró profundamente.

-James… no me mientas.-replicó con frialdad.-Tú me guardas secretos.

-No, Lily, porque yo te quiero.

La pelirroja desvió la mirada un momento.

-Está bien, James. Me quieres. Pues entonces dime lo que significa Cornamenta, y yo te diré lo que pasó con Severus.-siseó.

-No puedo, Lily. Pídeme cualquier cosa. Lo que quieras. Menos eso.

Los ojos de Lily se entrecerraron en dos finas rendijas.

-Pero resulta, Potter, que eso es lo que quiero.

-Lily. No.

Se le crisparon las manos y se le clavaron las uñas en la palma.

-A lo mejor, James, es que no me lo dices, porque no me quieres tanto como dices-su voz suena a reproche.

-A lo mejor tú tampoco me quieres, porque si lo hicieses: uno, no me guardarías secretos, y dos, no me chantajearías.

La pelirroja alzó el mentón.

-Pues será que no te quiero-el mentón alzado, mirada helada, verde, asesina.

-Me parece genial.-replicó James, recogiendo sus libros.-Pásatelo bien.-y sin decir más, salió de la biblioteca.

Lily inclinó la cabeza, dejando que su melena roja cayese ante su rostro. ¿Por qué acababa de mandar a la mierda lo suyo con James? ¿Por defender y proteger a Severus?

_Moriría a su lado._

Sus propias palabras resonaban en su cabeza. ¿Por qué? Si ella moriría al lado de James. ¿Por qué acababa de mandarlo a la mierda, de decirle que no lo quería?

Pequeña venganza, minúsculo dolor. Él le guardaba secretos, y esperaba que ella fuese totalmente sincera, que pusiese en peligro a alguien que en algún momento de su vida, le había importado.

¿Para qué mentirse a sí misma? Todavía le importaba, de otro modo jamás lo habría protegido.

En aquellos momentos, en los que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro a la velocidad que la nieve azotaba a los jugadores de Gryffindor en el campo de Quidditch, Lily se sentía confusa.

Quería a James con toda su alma. Y le dolía que él no confiase en ella. Ella confiaba en él. Pero no podía decirle lo de Severus porque sencillamente, estaba protegiendo a un amigo.

Y James se había ido, pensando que ella no le quería.

-------

Corría ciega. Muerta. Lyanna Taylor estaba muerta, y ella a penas podía respirar. Necesitaba encontrar a Beth, a Jeyne, a alguien a quien abrazarse y llorar.

La necesidad de gritar, respirar y que la abrazasen, se confundía con el aire que se escapaba de sus pulmones.

Pero no podía. No quería detenerse. Cerró los ojos, y se concentró en sentir como las piernas se quejaban, por la fatigante tarea de correr.

De pronto, Sophie notó que chocaba contra algo. No. Contra alguien, y al abrir los ojos, se encontró con unos ojos dorados que tanto adoraba.

Remus abrazó a Sophie contra su pecho y le dio un beso en el pelo, intentando controlar al lobo en lo más hondo del pecho. Que faltasen cuatro días para la luna llena no era una excusa para volver a faltarle al respeto a Sophie.

-Sophie, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó con suavidad, acariciándole la espalda.-¿Alguien te hizo algo?-no pudo evitar que la voz le saliese rasposa.

La morena negó, aterrada en su pecho, y se aferró con fuerza a las solapas de su túnica.

-Sophie, pequeña.-susurró.-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó con suavidad.

-Muerta-gimoteó la morena.-Muerta.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién está muerta?-preguntó Remus alarmándose, y notando como el lobo se descontrolaba a cada paso más.

-Ly… Ly… Lyanna Taylor-consiguió balbucear Sophie antes de romper a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

Remus parpadeó un par de veces, incrédulo, intentando asimilar la información, sin caer en el pensamiento de que Sophie se había vuelto loca.

-Sophie, pequeña… cálmate y cuéntame qué pasa.-dijo con suavidad, caminando hacia un banco de piedra labrado en la pared.

La morena se abrazó a él, y no pudo dejar de llorar, ni respirar, ni relajarse, por mucho que lo intentó.

Remus le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad. El lobo bombeaba en sus venas, más espeso que la sangre, y reclamaba saciarse con la piel de Sophie, de nuevo. Pero el hombre humano, capaz de amar y sentir, no le haría daño, y estaba minando poco a poco su propio autocontrol, para no hacerle daño.

Enterró los dedos temblorosos entre su pelo negro, acariciando con suavidad. Sentir su cuerpo, tan fuerte y tan frágil entre sus brazos, lo llenaba. Y verla llorar, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, lo dejaba total y completamente vacío.

Sophie dejó de llorar. Tener a Remus tan cerca, solo lograba relajarla. Se incorporó levemente, y él le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Me lo vas a contar?-murmuró el chico.-¿Calmada?

Ella cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

-Bajaba con… con Destiny… a… a… Cu…Cuidado de…

-De Criaturas Mágicas-completó Remus por ella, con una mano en su mentón.

-Si… y estaba-su voz se rompió de nuevo.-en el suelo… y había sangre-rompió a llorar.-Sangre por todas partes…

-Está bien-Sophie se había puesto a llorar de nuevo, incapaz de contener las lágrimas, y Remus, cuyo lobo interior, y sentimientos no le permitían verla llorar, la tomó de las mejillas y se acercó mucho, mucho a su rostro.

Las lágrimas se congelaron en los ojos de Sophie, al notar la respiración de Remus contra sus labios. Casi podía notar el sabor y la textura, y deseó que la besase, pese a temer descarnadamente que la hiciese sufrir.

Sus narices se rozaron, cuando Remus juntó su frente con la de Sophie. La chica, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro del amor de su vida tan, tan cerca del suyo, dejó de llorar.

Remus, aferrando al lobo en lo más hondo de sí mismo, sonrió.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Si…-Sophie a penas respiraba.-Remus… tenemos que hacer algo.

-Lo sé…-el chico a penas se atrevía a hablar, porque el deseo de besarla, no solo del lobo, sino también de su parte humana, era irrefrenable.

Sophie, juntando un valor y autocontrol que jamás imaginó tener, se separó de Remus.

-Me voy a avisarle a Bethy-dijo con suavidad.

-Está bien… yo se lo diré al equipo… están entrenando…-explicó Remus con suavidad.

La chica asintió, tragando saliva y luego una leve sonrisa bailoteó en sus labios.

-¿Estarás bien?-la preocupación de Remus le agitó algo en su interior, y se vio obligada a sonreírle.

-Claro, Remus, no te preocupes-dijo poniéndose de puntillas y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Y sin decir nada más, sin, ni siquiera mirarse mutuamente, salieron del pasillo.

-------

Bethany levantó la cabeza de sus apuntes al ver llegar a su hermano a la Sala Común. Tenía que decírselo. Era su hermano, y estaba en todo su derecho a saberlo, ya que, al fin y al cabo Regulus lo sabía, y era tan tío de su hija como su propio hermano.

-Jack, cariño, ven a sentarte-dijo palmeando con suavidad el asiento a su lado.

Su hermano la miró con una sonrisa, y se acercó a ella.

La Sala Común estaba prácticamente desierta, de no ser por ellos dos, ya que todos los de esa Casa, como buenos Ravenclaw, atestaban la biblioteca hasta los toques de queda, todos excepto Bethany, que no se dejaba ver en público más que lo justo, para que nadie notase su estado, y Jack, ya que, si su hermana no iba, él tampoco tenía por que ir.

Se sentó a su lado y la miró con una sonrisa. Su pequeña estaba cada día más guapa, y él se alegraba de haber quitado el estorbo que Lyanna suponía en su relación con Sirius, de en medio. Lo había hecho por el bien de Beth. Solo por eso.

La miró con una sonrisa y le colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó con suavidad.

-Estaba pasando los apuntes de Herbología…-dijo ella con suavidad.-Pero tengo que hablar contigo…

Jack le colocó la mano bajo la barbilla y la miró a los ojos. Era tan parecida a él, y al mismo tiempo tan distinta… tan absolutamente preciosa. La quería. ¡Por Merlín! Era su hermana, y la adoraba.

-¿Qué pasa, pequeña?-preguntó con dulzura.

Beth se levantó, repentinamente nerviosa. Dio un par de pasos por la Sala Común y se paró delante de su hermano, entre él y la estatua de Lady Rowena.

Lo miró, retorciéndose las manos. No tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría, porque si reaccionaba bien, genial, pero si no… Bethany no quería imaginarse lo que intentaría hacerle a Sirius.

-Que yo…-tomó aire.-Jack… yo…

-¿Qué..?

-Estoy embarazada-dijo cerrando los ojos, intentando no ver la reacción de Jack.

El chico soltó una carcajada, que a Bethany se le antojó desquiciada. Se levantó, con deliberada lentitud, y la empujó, con una mano presionándole rudamente el vientre, hasta estamparla, con violencia, contra la estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw.

-¿De quien es, Bethany?-preguntó con la cara a menos de tres milímetros de la suya, con una rabia contenida que hizo que las entrañas de Beth se retorciesen de miedo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme eso?-ella no tenía menos carácter, ni sentía menos rabia-¿Por quien me tomas?

-Por lo que eres,-espetó él con furia.-Por la puta arrastrada que eres. Te follaste a todo Ravenclaw… y ahora estás preñada…

Bethany no iba a permitirle a nadie, y menos a su hermano, que le hablase así. Le pegó un empujón contra el pecho, y, como le pasaba cada vez que se enfadaba, era como si creciese veinte centímetros y pudiese encarar a su hermano.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te jode, verdad? ¡Te jode que me los follase a todos menos a ti!-empezó a gritar, y ya no le importaba.-¿Crees que no sé como me miras, jodido depravado? ¿Te crees que no sé que estás tan enfermo que te mueres por follar conmigo?-le clavó el dedo en el pecho.

-¡PUES SI! ¿QUÉ PASA? SI QUIERO FOLLAR CONTIGO, NADIE ME LO VA A IMPEDIR-gritó estampándola contra la estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw y metiéndole la mano bajo la falda.

-¡SUÉLTAME, JACOB!-aulló Beth-¡ME DAS ASCO! ¡ASCO!-añadió, antes de arañarle la mejilla, para que dejase de babearle el cuello, antes de darle un empujón y alejarlo de ella, ganando el tiempo suficiente para colocarse detrás del sofá.

Pero Jack era alto, y ella no. Él era fuerte. Ella todo furia. Y la volvió a atrapar.

-Has sido una chica muy, muy mala, Beth-dijo Jack agarrándola del brazo. Tenía voz de maníaco, y Beth, por primera vez, sintió miedo de verdad. Pero ella no iba a dejarse amilanar por Jack.

-Suéltame, Jack-siseó la rubia mirándolo gélida. Forcejeó con el brazo, pero solo logró que su hermano esbozase una sonrisa y la arrinconase contra una pared.

-¿Y que pasa si no quiero?, pequeña putita.-preguntó él con los labios a tres centímetros de los de su hermana.

-Que te mataré-aseguró entrecerrando los ojos y poniéndose de puntillas. No le tenía miedo. Ni a Jack ni a nadie.

Una mano de su hermano se coló por dentro de su falda, y la suya propia voló a su mejilla a volver a arañarle, pero la otra mano de su hermano la aferró de la muñeca y se la agarró contra la pared. Bethany levantó la otra mano y clavó las uñas en el antebrazo de su hermano, intentando soltarse, pero él, con sus rápidos reflejos de buscador, le agarró las dos muñecas, con una sola de sus grandes manos, y se las aferró contra la pared.

Bethany hervía de furia, y un sentimiento mucho más profundo, cuando su hermano empezó a sobarle la tripa. Miedo. Por su hija. Por la hija de Sirius.

-Jack, suéltame…-pese al miedo, logró incluso sonar amenazadora en lugar de asustada.

-Nunca, Beth. Vas a morir, ¿lo entiendes, verdad?-dijo, casi con dulzura.-Si no eres mía, no vas a ser de nadie…

Beth miró a su hermano a los ojos. Un brillo febril, más allá de toda comprensión humana, estaba presente en ellos. Sabía que solo le quedaba una opción para salir de allí.

-Jack… por favor… me estás haciendo daño.-por primera vez, sonó suplicante, y su hermano la contempló durante un par de segundos.

Durante una décima de segundo, Beth creyó que la soltaría, pero, tras soltar una carcajada de maníaco, pegó un puñetazo en su vientre, haciendo que soltase un alarido de dolor.

Su niña, su pequeña niña…

-Más daño me hizo a mi que te acostases con Black a escondidas... más daño me hizo a mi que te acostases con todo Ravenclaw menos conmigo…-siseó.

Beth no podía contener las lágrimas. Necesitaba respirar, que Sirius la abrazase. Que alguien le dijese que aquello era una pesadilla y que su hermano no estaba, realmente, intentando violarla.

En aquel momento, se abrió la puerta de la Sala Común, y por ella entró Sophie, visiblemente alterada, y alzó una ceja al ver la situación.

-¿Qué…?

Pero en menos de una décima de segundo, Jack se había apartado de Beth, que respiraba entrecortadamente, y miraba a su mejor amiga, preocupada. Sophie parecía que hubiese visto un muerto.

-¿Sophie, cariño, estás bien?-preguntó, intentando modular su propia voz.

La morena negó con la cabeza.

-Lyanna… está muerta-pronunció débilmente.

Por la mente de Beth se cruzaron conceptos a toda velocidad. Lyanna. Embarazo. Sirius.

Si Lyanna había muerto, Sirius había perdido a su posible hijo, y debería estar destrozado. Sin mirar a su hermano, sin mirara Sophie, salió, como una exhalación, corriendo de la Sala Común.

Corría, ciega. Intentando no sentir, intentando no pensar… intentando no pensar en lo que había pasado con Jack. En nada que no fuese encontrar a Sirius. Se metió por el pasadizo del cuarto al tercer piso, el de las escaleras empinadas, y corrió, como loca, por las escaleras, hacia Sirius.

Perdió pie.

Cayó, rodando por los trescientos quince escalones.

Se quedó inconsciente, en medio de un charco de sangre que emanaba de una brecha en su frente y de entre sus piernas.

-------

Siete figuras volaban en el campo de Quidditch. Diane le pasaba la quaffle a Kate, que se la pasaba a Jeyne, que se la devolvía a Diane, y así, una y otra vez, volvían a empezar. Mientras tanto, Sirius y Frank tenían que intentar acertarles con las bludgers, tarea complicada, porque las tres cazadoras eran prácticamente imbatibles, y Don estaba teniendo serios problemas para evitar que le colasen tantos por doquier.

James dio una pirueta, volando tras la Snitch, y pasó, como un bólido, por entre las cazadoras, esquivo una bludger, luego otra, y finalmente, abandonó su escoba, dio una voltereta en el aire, agarró la Snitch al lado del tobillo de Frank y volvió a subirse a su escoba.

Eran buenos. Eran los mejores. Con diferencia. Solo quedaba el partido contra Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Ravenclaw eran bastante chungos, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que Sirius jamás se atrevería a lanzarle una bludger a Bethany, y que la rubia era extremadamente buena en el aire.

Sin embargo Slytherin… era pan comido.

O al menos, eso pensaban ellos.

Vieron a Remus allá abajo, en el césped, y James bajó a hablar con él. No era habitual que Remus se presentase en los entrenamientos.

Tras James, bajó todo el equipo. La situación era lo más anormal jamás visto, ya que Remus solo pisaba el campo en los partidos. Y se quedaba en las gradas.

El equipo al completo descendió al suelo, y se acercaron detrás de su capitán, a preguntarle a Remus qué ocurría.

La cara del chico no auguraba nada bueno. De eso, estaban seguros tanto Sirius como James. De hecho, solo lo habían visto así una vez. Cuando se habían enterado de que era licántropo y había temido perder su amistad.

-Sirius…

El moreno lo miró a los ojos. Directo. Ojos dorados, cuando era un lobo, eran amarillos venenosos. Inyectados en sangre. Y ahora, como entonces, no auguraban nada bueno.

-Lyanna ha muerto.

El moreno sintió como si le hubiesen asestado un mazazo en el rostro. Lyanna… Lyanna y el niño que llevaba en las entrañas. Muertos los dos.

Fue vagamente consciente de que, detrás de él, Frank aferraba el bate con desesperación, Don tenía la vista perdida y Kate había empezado a lloriquear abrazada a Jeyne. James, a su lado, se revolvía el pelo con frenesí.

De repente, un huracán de pelo negro pasó a su lado, y vieron a Diane corriendo en la lejanía hacia el castillo, con el uniforme de Quidditch ondeando a su espalda.

Sirius miró a James, que asintió, y, dejando caer el bate, echó a correr detrás de ella.

Diane se encontró con lo que estaba buscando, nada más llegar al Cuarto Piso, en el pasillo de la enfermería. Edd estaba sentado ante la puerta, al lado de una Destiny que lloraba incontroladamente, con gemidos y espasmos de miedo y dolor, y era abrazada por Justin, que, de vez en cuando, daba besos en su pelo y le susurraba que la quería.

La Gryffindor se lanzó hacia Edd y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

El chico parecía en estado de shock. Tenía su mirada gris perdida en la pared de enfrente, y los ojos enrojecidos de contener las lágrimas. Pero sin embargo, cuando Diane lo abrazó, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, con todas sus fuerzas, y hundió el rostro en su pelo, sin importarle que estuviese sudada del entrenamiento, y oliese a demonios.

-Eddie, Edd… ¿Estás bien?-preguntó con suavidad, acariciándole el pelo.

Y él, como si, por fin, hubiese encontrado el apoyo que necesitaba, rompió a llorar.

-Dy… mi niña… mi niña… gracias… gracias…-susurró. Diane era consciente de que las lágrimas del chico le resbalaban por el cuello, y el cosquilleo que le producían, se alojaba todo en la base de la espalda.

-¿Por qué?-musitó ella, en voz baja.

-Por venir a mí cuando más te necesito-susurró él a su vez, aferrándola con más fuerza.

-Edd, sabes de sobra que jamás te dejaría solo con algo así…-murmuró contra su sien.

La chica cerró los ojos y fue consciente de los sollozos de Edd en su cuello, de sus propias lágrimas que empezaban a amenazar con formase, de los gritos, lamentos ahogados y dolor hecho gesto, que Destiny vivía.

Diane sintió como la primera lágrima salía. Y a esa la siguió otra más. Y luego otra. Hasta que se convirtió en un torrente imparable.

-Edd, cariño… te quiero-susurró contra su mejilla. Sabía que él la necesitaba. Y ella lo necesitaba a él. Bien.

Edd dejó de llorar, por la impresión. Pero permaneció abrazado a Diane, con los ojos cerrados. Sintiéndose fatal y culpable por la muerte de Lyanna, feliz porque Diane lo quería, y más culpable por sentirse feliz.

-------

Entró en el castillo, y corrió escaleras arriba, con el uniforme de Quidditch pegado a su torso sudado, y en medio de una sensación casi onírica, en la que convivían pánico, incertidumbre e irrealidad.

Sirius corría a todo lo que le daban las piernas, y, en lugar de tomar la escalera que llevaba del Tercer al Cuarto Piso, donde había, en aquellos momentos, una aglomeración de alumnos de Primer Año, que salían, por el aspecto, de la biblioteca, se metió por un pasillo secundario, para ir a dar a un pasadizo que Peter había encontrado la primera semana de curso, intentando llegar a Transformaciones, cuando se le habían quedado pegadas las sábanas.

Al enfilar por el pasillo, vio un bulto a los pies de las escaleras del pasadizo, y el corazón se le aceleró un poco más.

Estaba más cerca.

Era una persona.

Un poco más cerca.

Una chica, a juzgar por la melena. Y rubia.

Un poco más.

Bajita.

A su lado.

Bethany yacía inconsciente en medio de un charco de sangre espesa, y estaba tan, tan pálida que ni siquiera Lunático los días antes de luna llena lograba igualar semejante color.

Su frente estaba fría, cuando Sirius le pasó la mano por ella.

Sentía que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones. Sentía como si una mano de hierro le estuviese estrujando el corazón, hasta sacarle la última gota de sangre y dejarlo seco.

Si su Beth… si ella se iba… no le valía la pena vivir.

-Bethy… mi vida…-se sorprendió a sí mismo de lo asustada que sonaba su voz. Le dio una leve palmadita en la mejilla, pero, al parecer, ella no pensaba reaccionar.-Bethy, nena… mi niña… mi amor…-susurró zarandeándola.

No se atrevía a hacerlo, pero no le quedaba más remedio. Tenía que comprobar por sí mismo si le quedaban motivos para seguir viviendo.

Acercó un dedo, temeroso, al cuello de la chica de la que estaba enamorado. Y lo acercó, con suavidad, a la yugular, para comprobar que, sus esperanzas eran casi vanas. Su sangre latía. Cada vez más débil.

-Bethy, mi vida, no te mueras… por favor… no te mueras… por lo que más quieras-la tomó en brazos y corrió escaleras arriba con ella apretada contra su pecho con fuerza. No la dejaría caer. Nunca.

-------

Jack miró nuevamente al cielo, donde la luna, casi llena, lo contemplaba con tristeza.

Selló el sobre con suavidad. En él explicaba todo a Beth. El motivo de todo. De su amor por ella. De sus acciones. De su violencia. Explicaba también la muerte de Lyanna, atribuyéndose la única culpa. Y le explicaba, también, el porqué de su decisión.

Ella merecía seguir viviendo. Ella merecía ser feliz. Sin él para incordiarla.

El atractivo joven de diecisiete años sacó la botellita de veneno que habían estado preparando en Pociones, en las preparaciones del EXTASIS. Unos exámenes que él jamás cursaría.

_Zumo de amanita._ Ese era el nombre de lo que, combinado con cianuro, lo llevarían a un lugar en el que Beth sería suya.

Destapó con cuidado la botellita, pero ni siquiera así, pudo evitar que una gotita de poción cayese sobre la alfombra, y humease, al tiempo que se disolvía.

Se sentó en su cama, y dejó la carta, pulcramente colocada sobre la mesita de noche. Luego se bebió, de un trago, el contenido de la botellita.

Una sola gota bastaba para matar a un hipogrifo. Pero era mejor no correr riesgos.

Casi al instante, se sintió mareado. Se recostó sobre los almohadones azules y cerró los ojos. No quería que nadie viese sus ojos, iguales a los de Beth, sin brillo y muertos.

Fue momentáneo. Sintió como su el colchón lo absorbiese, y estuviese, de pronto, envuelto en algo cálido y suave, casi etéreo.

Un suave resplandor, que, lentamente, se fue aclarando, y descubrió que procedía del pelo de Beth, quien sonreía con dulzura, como siempre, y le tendía la mano.

Él la tomó de la mano y ella se abrazó a él, poniéndose de puntillas y besándolo con suavidad. Su cuerpo debería haber reaccionado. Pero no lo hacía. Beth se había soltado de él. Y solo sonreía.

Para siempre.

-------

Sirius tenía la cabeza hundida entre las manos.

_Había llegado corriendo con Beth, y se había encontrado con Destiny llorando a lágrima viva, y Edd abrazando a Diane por los hombros._

_La morena había saltado en su asiento al ver a Beth dejando un reguero de sangre por el pasillo._

_No le había dado tiempo ni a preguntar. Se había limitado a entrar en la Enfermería como una tormenta casi perfecta, y se había encontrado con el rostro absolutamente pálido de Lyanna sobre una cama. Inerte._

_La enfermera lo había mirado furibunda, pero su expresión se había tornado en alarma al ver a Beth._

_-Está viva…-había sido lo único que había articulado Sirius, antes de que la enfermera trasladase a Bethany de sus brazos a una cama._

_-Debe salir, señor Black.-había dicho la enfermera. Y él, perdido y asustado. Por primera vez en su vida, había obedecido._

Y allí estaba, con la cabeza entre las manos, los ojos llenos de lágrimas que tan solo contenía por orgullo de Gryffindor y cabezonería de Black.

Llevaba casi dos horas allí dentro, y todavía no sabía si la mujer que hacía girar su mundo estaba viva o muerta.

En aquel momento, salió la enfermera, y Sirius se levantó de golpe, al igual que todos los presentes. Se llora por los muertos, pero hay que preocuparse de los que puedan estar vivos.

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó Sirius. Desesperación. Su voz era un canto a ella.

-Ha perdido al bebé… y mucha, muchísima sangre… pero está estable, dentro de la gravedad…

Se le quebró la voz un par de veces antes de tragar saliva y ser capaz de pronunciar:

-¿Sobrevivirá?

-Está demasiado débil… pero es una posibilidad.

En aquel momento, llegó Sophie corriendo, al tiempo que Sirius se dejaba caer en el banco, preguntándose, sin Beth, qué sentido tenía su vida. Sin ella, él no era nadie. La necesitaba para seguir vivo.

-Jack Redford está muerto-susurró con la voz llena de lágrimas.

Sirius fue vagamente consciente de nada más que los gritos de miedo que soltó Sophie al enterarse de que su mejor amiga estaba entre la vida y la muerte, y a punto de saltar a ésta última.

No le importaba nada ya.

Sin Beth, muchas cosas carecían de sentido.

Su vida, y él mismo, carecían de sentido.

Justo en aquel momento, se escuchó una explosión que hizo temblar y vibrar las paredes.

Una risa metálica y tintineante.

Dumbledore se había ido.

Y Voldemort acababa de entrar en Hogwarts.

**Fin de la primera parte**

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_:Thaly se asoma asustada:_

_Hola a todos!! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Antes de que me lancéis las hortalizas, maldiciones y cosas pertinentes… deciros que siento mucho dejarlo así… pero si hacía un capi más, se estropeaba el clímax que he alcanzado en este (joder… parece que estoy hablando de sexo)… y el cole no me deja hacer algo mejor._

_Se nos murió Lyanna. Jack. Y Beth está muy grave… pero… ¿morirá?_

_Odiadme. Si. Me lo merezco._

_Bueno… ahora… _

_En la segunda parte… ¿Qué pasará entre Lily y James? ¿Volverán juntos? ¿Qué será de Destiny sin su hermana? ¿Y de Sophie sin su mejor amiga y estando en una relación tan rara con Remus? ¿Seguirán Jeyne y Regulus tan bien como hasta ahora? ¿Sobrevivirá Sirius a semejante mazazo emocional sin degenerarse como persona? ¿Qué pasará entre Diane y Edd? ¿Qué será de Snape? ¿¿¿¿Qué hace Voldemort en Hogwarts????_

_Por supuesto, tendremos nuevos personajes, y podréis ver a los que sobrevivieron a mi forma de escribir, y todo eso._

_Muchísimas gracias por haber estado ahí estos cuatro meses y medio, porque, pese a todo, han sido de los mejores de mi vida, a vuestro lado. _

_No me olvidéis, porque, recordad que Locura es tan vuestro como mío, y sin vosotras no podré escribir segunda parte. __**Se abre plazo de ideas al aire para que yo enlace y prepare una trama (Por PM, plis)**_

_Y eso, mis amores. Que muchísimas gracias por leerme. Os quiero, mucho, mucho, muchísimo._

_Nos vemos en el verano, no me falléis._

_Besitos con sabor a Merodeador!!_

**.:Thaly:.**

**Mala hierba nunca muere,**


	15. Adelantos 2ª parte

Soy plenamente consciente de que esto es ilegal el esta página, pero no puedo evitar hacerlo

_Soy plenamente consciente de que esto es ilegal el esta página, pero no puedo evitar hacerlo. Yo me debo a mi público, y no quiero dejaros como os dejé. Me siento muy malo por haberlo hecho, y me duele. Así que, para intentar que me perdonéis, y no teneros en vilo tanto tiempo, os traeré gradualmente adelantos de Locura Reloaded, como se llamará la segunda parte del fic._

_Os dejé por el colegio, y, al menos, puedo decir que he mejorado, aun que no mucho, pero en este tercer trimestre, prometo que mejoraré más._

_La fecha de publicación de Locura Reloaded está prevista para el 18 de julio, que será el cumpleaños de Destiny y Sophie, y veremos qué cosas pueden pasar._

_Ahora, no so doy más la brasa, y os dejo unos cuantos adelantos._

_APB Productions…_

_**Regulus **_

_Regulus desvió la mirada._

_-Mira, Bella, me encantaría quedarme aquí intercambiando conversaciones, pero mi esposa podría estar en peligro y…_

_-No tiene por qué…-susurró ella, tentadora._

_-¿Ah no? ¿De qué hablas?_

_-Si te unes al Lord, no tiene por qué pasarle nada malo. Estaría, por muy cabezota que sea, fuera de peligro._

_Regulus la miró a los ojos. Idénticos a los suyos. A los de su hermano. Y se centró en Jeyne. No podía permitir que le pasase nada malo. Sabía, de alguna forma que se escapaba al conocimiento humano habitual, que por ella, sería capaz de todo._

_-¿Segura?_

_-Te lo juro._

_Respiró profundamente. Ya se arrepentiría luego. Ella, Gryffindor, irreflexiva, lo hacía irreflexivo también._

_Sabía que su madre estaría orgullosa de él._

_-Acepto._

_**Sirius & Beth**_

_La batalla había pasado. Casi sin bajas, y menos de los suyos. Dumbledore había vuelto a tiempo. Si. Pero no para salvarla a ella. Y a él._

_-Hola…-la voz le salió ronca, atragantada por las lágrimas que no iba a derramar._

_-Hola.-su voz era débil, como si la pérdida de sangre la hubiese debilitado demasiado.-No te ofendas pero… ¿Quién eres?_

_Sirius quiso llorar. Pero no podía. Tenía que ser fuerte. Por los dos._

_-Soy… soy Sirius. Sirius Black…-dijo con la voz ronca.-Tu… tu… mejor… amigo-no se veía capaz de pronunciar una palabra más. No podía pronunciar ni una palabra más, al menos, no sin derrumbarse y llorar. Contárselo todo, y que fuese lo que Merlín quisiese._

_Ella extendió una mano, blanca y fría, como la nieve, y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad. Sirius cerró los ojos ante el contacto. Aquello era como una especie de salvación en medio de un mar que lo ahogaba._

_-Sirius…-los ojos verdes de la chica lo asaetearon con preguntas._

_Él la miró a los ojos, con los suyos grises, rebosando de un amor tan, tan grande que sentía que podría volverse etéreo de lo mucho que la quería._

_**Alice & Frank**_

_De repente, una anciana de rostro arrugado, se aferró a Alice, que soltó un respigó e intentó soltarse. Pero la mujer empezó a hablar, y tanto Alice como Frank escucharon anonadados lo que la mujercita les dijo._

_-Se acerca la oscuridad. Una guerra entre la luz y las sombras. Lucha y muerte. Lo veo en tu destino. Una loca os hará enloquecer por amor. Todo empezará para vosotros con la muerte de los padres de un amigo. Y tras ello, casi nadie podrá sobrevivir. Se acerca la oscuridad. Y nada, será igual para nadie. Jamás._

_Después, la mujer se soltó de una asustada y sorprendida Alice y se alejó dando tumbos hasta confundirse entre la multitud. Frank se a su novia y la abrazó con fuerza, mientras la chica hundía el rostro en su pecho._

_**Lily**_

_La chica tragó saliva, antes de respirar hondo y hacer como que no le importaba. Aun que, en el fondo, el hecho de que James, quien siempre había proclamado a los cuatro vientos que la quería, pasase de ella así, por una pequeña discusión, le dolía mucho a la pelirroja. Sobre todo porque en el fondo, había sido ella la que lo había chantajeado preguntándole a que venían esos apodos que tenía con sus amigos, aun que, tal vez lo que, realmente más la enfurecía, era que, al haberle dicho que tal vez ella no lo quisiese a él, James la había creído sin dudar._

_Por otra parte estaba Severus. No había vuelto a acercarse al chico. Ni había dejado que el chico se acercase a ella. Porque si se enteraba de que ella y James lo habían dejado, porque él había hablado con ella, y Lily lo había protegido, Severus se inflaría como un pavo, y picaría a James sabiendo que Lily lo defendería, y la pelirroja no quería joderla más con James. Ya bastante mal estaban, como para defender al chico que había sido prácticamente causa de su ruptura._

_Y esto es todo por ahora. Os fui poniendo unos pequeños adelantos de los personajes que he tratado en el primer capítulo, pero todavía quedan muchos por escribir. Cuando tenga más, los iré subiendo en cachitos._

_Decidme qué os ha parecido, por donde queréis que vaya, etc. Gracias por seguir ahí -_

_Os adoro._


	16. Adelantos 2ª parte II

_Aquí tenéis, más delantos del primer capítulo de la segunda parte. Quedan exactamente dos meses, y tengo el primer capítulo casi terminado. Deseadme suerte, que estoy con los exámenes finales…_

_APB Productions presenta…_

* * *

**Sophie**

Hector era el chico de esa semana. Porque si. Sophie le había reprochado a Beth que se tirase a medio Ravenclaw después de romper con Sirius… pero ella misma no había podido evitarlo. Aun que, claro está, no era culpa suya. Si había que culpar a alguien, debería ser al calor, a Hestia o a Remus, pero ella no tenía la culpa de que los besos que Hector le daba en el cuello, al tiempo que sus manos entraban bajo su falta hiciesen que se olvidase del significado de la palabra decencia, y que su cerebro gritase, en alguna zona por debajo de su ombligo algo que sonaba mucho a _pecado_.

**Diane & Edd**

Edd, sorprendido, rodeó la cintura de Diane con los brazos, concentrado en volver a besarla, en saciar la sed de ella que había tenido siempre. Y los labios parecieron volverse locos, y empezaron a recorrer la mejilla de la chica, hasta llegar a su oreja, al tiempo que la Gryffindor metía una mano por dentro de la camiseta de Edd, al tiempo que iba terminando cada vez más recostada en el sofá.

Se separaron levemente, para mirarse a los ojos, y Edd depositó un beso en su nariz.

-Te quiero-susurró rozando su mejilla con los labios.

Diane sintió un extraño cosquilleo que la recorrió desde la nuca hasta la base de la espalda, al tiempo que sus pulmones se quedaban un poco más sin aire.

-Y yo a ti, Edd…-susurró, con la voz ahogada, depositando un beso en la base de su cuello, antes de delinear la clavícula del chico con la lengua. Una mano de Edd se coló por debajo de su camiseta, y acarició suavemente la piel blanca de su barriga.

**Severus**

Quería tenerla. Para siempre. Y el hecho de ser consciente de que ella lo odiaría por esa marca que lacraba su antebrazo, le hacía sentir, en lo más hondo de sí mismo, que haría cualquier cosa por ella. Cualquiera.

Moriría, mataría, torturaría y sería torturado por ella. Porque la adoraba, con todas y cada una de las fibras de su alma.

Un estallido de ira y celos a la altura de su estómago al darse cuenta de que ella era de Potter. Él había sido el primero, y no habría nunca ninguno más. De sobra conocía él el instinto territorial de los Gryffindor.

Pero había algo que lo diferenciaba de James Potter, más allá de su capacidad intelectual y su madurez. Él era un siervo del Señor Tenebroso, y Potter era tan solo un niño mimado, bajo el ala de Dumbledore, con demasiado dinero y posición social como para considerarse vulnerable.

**Beth & Sirius (2)**

Y de repente, Beth fue consciente de que estaban demasiado, demasiado cerca; y de que los labios de Sirius, finos y aparentemente suaves, estaban demasiado cerca de ella. Y no sabía si estaba colada por su mejor amigo, si alguna vez habían sido novios. Solo sabía que estaba confusa. Y que Sirius estaba bueno, qué cojones.

Acariciándole la mejilla, suave, con dos dedos, deposita un suave beso en su labio inferior, antes de atraparlo con el suyo.

Sirius sintió como todo su cuerpo se descontrolaba. Estaba volviendo a besar a Beth; o bueno, Beth, su Beth lo estaba volviendo a besar a él. Y tenía miedo a que fuese una ilusión, un sueño, o algo, que se contuvo, por ella; solo por ella.

Empezó, lentamente, a responderle al beso, lo que provocó que Beth lo besase todavía con más intensidad. Y Sirius creyó volverse loco; o, al menos, que sus manos se volvían locas, porque una de ellas se coló por debajo de la camiseta de Bethany, al tiempo que la acorralaba contra la pared, metiéndole la lengua, desesperado. Y la oyó gemir. Y creyó volverse loco.

**Destiny & Justin**

Destiny se tragó las lágrimas, aguantando la compostura. No era una Gryffindor. Pero era orgullosa.

-Está bien.-tragó saliva.-Escríbeme, si te apetece.-dijo con suavidad.

-Lo haré, pequeña, lo haré.-dijo con suavidad, antes de depositar un beso en la frente de Destiny y desaparecerse con un _plop_.

La chica se dejó caer al suelo, maldiciendo su buena suerte. Porque, vaya… su novio la dejó el día de su cumpleaños.

**Sirius**

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa. Juliet. Se acordaba. La vestían con miles de lazos y volantes. Y tenía unos ojos azules inmensos; casi como si el océano se desbocase a través de ellos. Si. Él también quería saber cuánto había cambiado en aquel tiempo.

Se levantó de la cama y saltó por la ventana. El deber lo llamaba. Y tenía un juramento con el que cumplir.

* * *

_Espero que os hayan gustado. Ánimo, adoradas niñas mías, que queda poco más de un mes. Os adoro._


End file.
